


The Fall 堕落

by Morphym



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Author is Nasca, Lots of female & male OCs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, THIS IS NOT MORPHYM'S WORK
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 64
Words: 39,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphym/pseuds/Morphym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【声明】此文从法拉宗俘获索伦开始，一直到努曼诺尔陆沉，记述了那段黑暗年代的历史。分视角叙述（POV），主线串联视角是一个叫 泽兰瑞娜（Zélarena）的宫廷侍女，其他视角包括索伦，法拉宗，阿曼迪尔，辛姆拉菲等等，会有各种掉底线的东西出现。不喜误入。一切著作权皆属于托老，属于我的只有脑残，BUG和OOC。</p><p>_____<br/>******这篇小说原作者是Nasca (Askwen)。我只负责代发******<br/>她的lofter页面戳---->  http://askwen.lofter.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 泽兰瑞娜（Zélarena）

日头已过晌午。

“哎，Zélarena，怎么还不来啊？”红棕色头发的女人没好气地掀开帐门，冲着站在立柱边的女孩抱怨道。她是此次Ar-Pharazon大帝亲讨Mordor之主Sauron的六个随军侍女中的一个。

“快了，就快了。”黑发女孩朝着她的同伴一挥手，“快进去，叫陛下听见不好，这是受降式，不是女眷们的宫廷派对。好了，就快了。”

Zélarena一转身，发现营帐门边又钻出来好几个脑袋，每个都叽叽喳喳，喋喋不休。“真给你们烦死了，Mordor来的有什么好看的！听说都是些丑陋至极的妖兽，看了别被吓到。”

“比和Nalétar（那蕾塔）相好的那个还要丑吗？”

“你胡扯，我根本就没有……”

“就是有！就是有！你敢用Ilúvatar的名发誓吗？”

“我说你们有完没完。”Mosdilier(莫斯迪丽尔)吼道，“就你这点破事也要用Ilúvatar的名发誓，想想也是亵渎。”

“呦，我们的虔诚者来了。”Nalétar反唇相讥，一脸不屑。

国王身后的一名亲卫朝这边瞄了一眼。

“嘿嘿嘿嘿……嘘……小声点。”Zélarena遏制住了侍女的争吵，“他们来了。”

“在哪里？哪里？”

“小声点！”

侍女们全都安静下来，躲在帷幔后面朝外张望。只见远远地来了一队人马，举着清一色挂在简易木架上的白旗，应该是Mordor来的使者无疑。

“你猜，哪个会是Mordor之主Sauron？”Nalétar低语，只求同伴能够听见，“我听掌旗手说，他会亲自到来。”

“我不敢看。他自称魔王，应该是很吓人的那种。”说话的是Genever(吉妮维)，侍女中年纪最轻，皮肤最白皙的一位，有着一头耀眼的金发。

侍女们唠唠叨叨。那一行从遥远的Barad-dur要塞赶来的使者已经到了近前。国王Pharazon坐在他的金顶大帐之下，一手扶着剑柄，一手握着权杖，神态倨傲。对于这位国王，Zélarena无甚好感。他对一切的需求都很旺盛——金钱、权力、荣耀、女人——从来没有厌烦的时候。宫廷里的女人换了一茬又一茬，而国王总能找到最合适的理由打发走旧的，迎来新的。

不过最近，他倒是宠上了一个来自东方的歌手，有着深色的肌肤和蜷曲的黑发，个头不高，长相在他们那些人中算是清秀的。Zélarena不觉得那人有多美，但是国王却喜欢他讲的那些故事和下流的笑话，甚至还在宫廷中赏了个职位给他。更叫Zélarena恼怒的是，那人恃宠而骄，一有机会就纠缠侍女，千方百计把她们弄上床，连王后也管不了。

不知道今天国王又能带什么战利品回家。Zélarena稍稍朝外面挪了挪，既能清楚地看见外面的动静，又能巧妙地避开外面投来的目光。

大约有七个人上了山坡，他们穿着一致的黑衣，披着长斗篷。只有中间那个人的斗篷外边镶了约二指宽的血红色丝边，看上去既奇怪又诡异。

没有人携带武器，而且全都赤着脚。Zélarena惊恐地看着那些时不时露出袍子底边的脚。天哪，这具像尸体，青中泛黒。哦，那哪是人的脚，跟野兽的爪子差不多。只有衣服上有红色丝边的那个还算正常。Zélarena有些好奇。

来人在Pharazon面前站成一排，那个穿镶边衣服的刚好站在正中。他们纷纷解开身上的斗篷，递给左边第一个，就是那个脚看起来像尸体的。

“喂，你们看见了吗？那个！”不等Zélarena回神，Nalétar就猛敲了一下她的头。

“干嘛呀！”

“看哪！那个人好俊俏！”Nalétar双手撑在Mosdilier的肩膀上，脑袋伸长得像只母鸡。

“你下来。”Mosdilier用力在她屁股上掐了一下，后者‘嗷’地一声缩了回来。

“该死的小婊子！不伸爪子你会死啊！”

“你才是婊子呢！烂货！昨晚还跟个当兵的一起钻进草丛，别以为……”

“统统闭嘴！”Zélarena忍无可忍，“传出去叫人笑话，国王的侍女也跟市井的泼妇一样会骂街了。”

五个女人全都安静下来，不过脑袋却比刚才伸得更长，活像一群到处找食吃的鸭子。

“他真俊俏。”Nalétar的话听起来像是梦呓，她的眼睛从刚才起就一直未离开那个身影。Zélarena也把注意力集中到那人身上——他的确俊美，有着传闻中精灵男子般的美丽。身体极为强壮，却又不同于周遭同行者那般粗粝。个头高挑，比大多数在场人类都高，却没有笨重和压抑感。随意垂落在肩头的长发亮如熔银，一丝一缕，反称在黑衣上更为耀眼。倒是那双眼睛，很特别的颜色，Zélarena从未在任何人类中见过——那是种少见的金红，既像日落的余晖又像喷薄的地火，不过也就这点让他带着股说不出的邪性——就像毒药致幻时的虚影，叫人既恐惧又迷醉。

来人单膝跪地，右手轻拂左胸。“Barad-dur领主Sauron向伟大的人之主，Númenor国王Ar-Pharazon陛下致敬。您的荣耀和威势叫我甘心臣服。”

“连声音都那么美，我都要被他迷死了。”Nalétar叹了口气，哀怨道。她给自己倒了杯酒，边摩挲酒杯，边扭捏腰肢，那股子装腔作势叫人讨厌至极。不过Zélarena却同意她的话——那人的声音里也有种猜不透的东西。

“你愿意向我俯首称臣？”Pharazon饶有趣味地盯着来人，“要我怎么相信？”

“我忠心可鉴。”

Pharazon嘴角挑起轻蔑的笑意，“我又看不见你的心。”

Barad-dur之主突然从袖子里抽出一把匕首，令全体国王亲卫大惊失色，纷纷抽剑出鞘。但他只是回转匕首抵住胸口。“如果您愿意要我的心，我可以……”刀尖锐利，轻易撕破衣袍，咬入血肉，一丝血迹慢慢晕开。

“好了，你也不必当真。”Pharazon变换了一种温和的语调，“我很想知道，当初你自称人类之王的时候是如何考虑的？”

“这个……”Sauron用手压住流血的伤口，寻思如何应答合适，“这是因为还不知道有您这位伟大者存在。如果知道，是万万不敢的。”

“是嘛。”Pharazon手指摩挲着下颚的胡茬，一副疑惑的模样。这人太会表演了。Zélarena 评价，他的反应太快，快到几乎就像是事先背诵了剧本，流利得恐怖。现在，轮到国王在犹豫了，“要我相信你的忠诚也可以，不过你必须拿出点诚意。”

“请说。”

“不多，两个条件。第一，你必须独自随我回Númenor，将作为俘虏行走在我的战马之后，参加凯旋式。”

Sauron脸上阵阵泛红，继续听他说下去，“第二，我要你在这里，当着全军的面脱光衣服，以保证你身上没再藏着任何武器。”

Sauron的脸噌地一下白了，这个要求大大出乎他的预料。与此同时，站在Zélarena身后的Nalétar几乎把酒整个儿喷到了Mosdilier脸上。“陛下说什么？”

“脱衣服！”Mosdilier恼怒地用手掸去裙服上的酒水，“陛下让他脱衣服！”

“啊？！”

Zélarena清楚这是Pharazon故意出的难题，既可羞辱对方，又可立即探出对方的实意。但是，这个方法太过贬损，尤其是对方还是一位君主的时候。

“陛下，这恐怕不太好。”Andúnië亲王Amandil走过来，凑近国王的耳朵。亲王为人一向正直，不喜欢这种侮辱人的下流方式，即使他和对方是死敌，“他毕竟是一国之君。”

“你忘记了他是怎么和我们作对的？”Pharazon白了这位往昔的少年之交一眼，“如果我还没那么健忘的话，这一千五百年来他没少给我们找麻烦。你居然同情你的敌人？”

亲王无话可说，摇着头回到自己的座位上。

Pharazon得意地望着眼前人，傲然命令：“要么照我说的去做，要么谈判告吹，兵戎相见。”

沉默，四周唯有风卷旗帜猎猎作响。

“怎么，没有诚意吗？”

“哦，不是。”Barad-dur之主低语。

“那就照我说的去做，脱光你的衣服！”

周围窃窃私语。Zélarena注意到好多人用着各种小动作私下交流，有的是一副等着看好戏的愉快表情，有的在厌恶地摇头，还有的在忙着制止别人搭话。“我没想到陛下还好这一口。”Nalétar兴致盎然地说，“大概那个黑皮歌手要失宠了。”

“闭嘴，你这母鸡。”Zélarena觉得这事没那么有趣。

终于，Mordor的君主在一阵犹豫之后，缓慢地解开自己的腰带扔在地上，然后是外袍，夹衣，以及内衬。与此同时，他随行的护卫在主人身后拢成一个半圆，以遮挡山下投来的目光。“我忠心无二。”Sauron咬着嘴唇，让头发垂落到眼前遮住脸孔，强烈的羞耻感正让他的脸变得绯红。

“我看得见。”Pharazon以胜利者的姿态起身，伸出手挑起Sauron耷拉在前额的头发，“Zélarena，给我们的‘人类之王’陛下找一套侍女的衣服来，我想他应该习惯习惯自己的新身份。我打算让他和你们呆在一起，或许你们能用女人的温柔让他好战的情绪平复一下。这些年，他给我们找的麻烦已经叫所有人都受够了！”他用自己的权杖在对方精赤的脊背上捅了一下，把他朝自己的王帐前赶去。

“主人！”Sauron的贴身护卫准备一拥而上，但是Mordor之主抬起一只手示意他们全部退下。

“我不需要你们担心！统统回去，看好Barad-dur。”

当Mordor之主赤身裸体地被驱赶进王帐的时候，Zélarena将一大块羊毛毯子披盖在他身上，“不要紧的，这没什么。”她试图安慰他，“这种事过一阵子就不会有感觉了。”她捋起对方的头发，又拿出一根铜别针帮他把毯子在肩膀上固定好。

“Zélarena，看好他！”Pharazon命令后随即旋身叫来传令官，“传我的令下去，大军开拔回朝。”顿时，喧嚣声四起。相比之下，此刻的王帐中却出奇地安静。Zélarena又取来一条毯子，缠在他的腰间。“不好意思，侍女们的衣服都太小了，你穿不下，只能这样先凑合一下。”

“谢谢。”她惊讶地发现此人已经平静下来，好像刚才什么也没发生。“各位女士，能介绍一下吗？我可能有很长时间都要和各位呆在一起了。”

“我叫Nalétar，你可以叫我Nana。”没等Zélarena开口，红头发女人就冲到了前面，她尽可能地让自己展露出最灿烂的笑容。

“Nalétar，请注意你的身份和岁数！”Zélarena很想给她一个嘴巴。

“你不就是想提醒我是你们中年纪最大的吗？”她尖刻地叫道，“好叫你们在老太婆面前找到优越感！”‘哗啦’一声，她甩门而出。

“别理她。”Zélarena自觉很没面子，尝试着挽回一些，“我们既然是国王的侍女，就不能给我们的这个称号丢脸。我叫Zélarena，你可以叫我Zére，我是这里的侍女长。这位是Mosdilier，这位是Genever，还有她们俩……”她指着角落里两个腼腆的棕发姑娘，她们正忙着整理衣物，“她们是姐妹，高一点的是妹妹Terila（特瑞拉），胖一点的是姐姐Harna（哈尔娜）。”

“我都记住了。”Mordor之主点头，“你能再给我一块大披巾吗？就是你们外出时披的那种。”

“合适你的披巾没有，门帘倒有一块。”Nalétar挑门进帐，扬手扔过来一件东西，Sauron 条件反射般地接住了，“你的衣服，我都给你收了回来，也许还用得着。国王已经下令了，返回Númenor。还有，让你和我照顾他。”

“那真是太好了。”Zélarena咬牙道，她的胸中有团怒火，难以遏制，立刻反唇相讥，“看来这趟差你要当得比我更多一些，对于伺候男人，你比我更在行。”

Nalétar立刻冲过来用手抓她的脸。但扬起的那只手却被Sauron抓住。

“啊！我的天！”Nalétar痛苦地尖叫起来，“我的手——要——断——了——”

Mordor之主松开她，她立刻捂着手臂跳到一边去了。“不好意思，下手重了一些。但我认为两位女士如此争吵只会令我这个人质的处境更加艰难。所以——”他伸出双手，“希望两位不要再争执，要是你们都不想照顾我，可以去回国王话。”

“这是不可能的。”Zélarena努力平静下来，她觉得自己今天有些魂不守舍，像是受了蛊惑，“国王的命令从来不容违抗。Nalétar，你觉得呢？”

后者仍在抽泣，却也点点头。

帐门再度被掀开，一个男人的脑袋钻进来大声嚷嚷，“怎么还在磨蹭？快收拾，一会儿要来拆帐篷了。女人就是磨叽。”

Zélarena回过神来，开始指挥侍女们把一应东西往车上搬，搬不动的就找士兵来帮忙。当她收完那些属于国王的文书、地图和印鉴的时候，发现Mordor之主正站在帐外出神地望向山下，眼神迷蒙，若有所思。Númenor大军从这里一直延伸到另一侧的群山脚下，无数移动的人和马好像绿色毡毯上的细密绒毛。“很壮观是吧。”她伸手捅捅对方，才叫他缓过神来。“忘记这一切吧，否则你很难适应人质生活。”Zélarena觉得这些男人对战争的渴望真叫人难以理解，“上来，跟我们一起坐车，不然你就要光着脚一直走到海边了。”

这支军队的整军速度很快，虽然东边的各部还在忙着收拾东西，一片乱象，西边的却已形成三股巨大的洪流，一直蜿蜒向天际，他们的旗标和矛尖在夕阳下闪着冷峻的光辉，宛如Arien投在水面的倒影。


	2. 索伦（Sauron）

远处响起海鸥的叫声，一望无际的海面上Númenor的舰队同样一望无际。

Sauron，堕落的Maia就坐在船头的高处，不过要离开舷边一段距离，他一向不喜欢太多水。

海面上很平静，风却不小，因此这位Mordor之主不得不把头巾往下拉了拉，好叫脸藏在阴影里，避开Arien从天顶上投下来的目光。要是让Valinor的那些家伙看见我穿成这样会怎么想？他丧气地瞅瞅身上的女式裙服，想起在受降式上被当众扒光，那情形还不如在第一纪元结束时跟随Eonwe返回Aman，接受Manwe的审判呢。

只是那样就永无复仇的机会了，现在一切都是变数。

随着他手中的热度升高，魔戒的威力显现出来，周围人类的思想开始像潮水一样涌入他的思绪。人的思想还真是复杂，Sauron评价，细碎而无序，有些时候纷繁得连神灵也会为之惊讶。比起理智，他们更愿意遵从心灵。也因为生命短暂，他们会竭尽可能抓住一切能抓住的，然后为之付出全部的代价。他们比精灵更容易狠得下心来，为达目的不择手段。而眼下，魔戒带给他的信息更多是些无聊的杂念。

嗯——魔戒的铸造者被这些乱七八糟的思想搞得心烦意乱，便把戒指摘了下来。

海风吹开了他一边的头巾，把他的银发吹得四处乱飞。

“你在这里呀，害得我好找。”Nalétar（那蕾塔）操着甜腻的嗓音，扭着水蛇腰走过来，她穿了一身大红的羊毛裙，配上她棕红色的头发，看上去就像一团火焰。她大胆地靠近Sauron，趴在他的背上，头发垂落到他胸前。“你的脸真光滑。”她伸手在他下巴上摩挲，然后顺着他的颈项一路往下滑，轻轻抚触他胸前的肌肤。“我不知道你们精灵男子……”

“我不是精灵。”Sauron拽出了她的那只手，“只是长得像而已。”

“哦。”来人一愣，接着耸耸肩膀，显然想缓和一下尴尬的气氛，“那也没关系啦。你和他们一样美丽，不，要更美。”

“你见过精灵？”Sauron多日以来已经从她那里知晓了许多关于Númenor的信息，而且不费吹灰之力。只要让这女人在身上来回蹭几下，她就像个滔滔不绝话篓子向外面吐露秘密。“你们国王不是不喜欢精灵么？”

“谁说的，他只是眼不见心不烦。”Nalétar把玩着他露出头巾的头发，“任何与精灵有关的东西都能提醒他是要死的，不可能永远坐在王位之上。与其天天让自己活得不好受，不如把那样东西说得十恶不赦来得安慰。”

Sauron面露笑意，“你还没回答我，你是在哪里见过精灵的？”

“嘘，这个，我可不能这样说。”Nalétar身子一歪，滑到了Sauron怀里，“公开谈论精灵是重罪，我可不想让脑袋搬家。”

“那要我如何做，你才肯说？”

“一个吻。”那女人边说边闭上眼睛，Mordor之主伸出手指在她嘴唇上轻点了一下，“可以说了吧？”

“让我再摸摸你。”红发女子愈发放肆，“论到矜持这点，你和那些精灵男子好像。”她的手钻进领口，伸到脊背，轻轻摩挲。堕落的Maia只觉得浑身发毛，似乎爬满小虫。虽然他一直都和邪念与欲望站在同一阵线，但是这种情况还从未有过。Melian和Thingol在亲热的时候也会这样做吗？Sauron不禁浮想联翩。

终于，Nalétar停止了她的动作，压低声音，“这件事你不能说出去，否则整个宫廷都要翻天。Mosdilier（莫斯迪丽尔），她的叔叔是王室总管，定期会带一些私货去Middle-earth贩售，就是通过我父亲去做的。我随他的船去过北方的Lindon，那里好像住着个精灵王，叫什么来着？”

“Gil-galad。”Sauron补充。

“对！就是这个名字。我在那里的码头上见到很多精灵，他们个个……呃……都很礼貌。”她露出一副渴望的贪婪表情。Sauron能想象这放荡的女人是如何向那些骄傲的Noldor献殷勤又被拒绝的，他自己同样在那里吃过闭门羹。

“你有什么消息就告诉我，我的处境需要我对Númenor宫廷有一个全面的了解。”

“一言为定。”Nalétar眉飞色舞，“我可以叫你Sauron吗？我觉得挺好听的。”

堕落的Maia几乎被口水当场呛住。她应该对Quenya一窍不通，不然不会认为这样一个含义恶劣的名字好听。“这个名字不好。如果可能，我更喜欢你叫我Mairon。”

“这个名字比刚才那个更好吗？”女人一脸迷惑。

“当然。”Mordor之主没有再往下解释。

“好的，一言为定。”女人黑色的大眼睛中闪动着热情的火花，“你说叫——什么？”

“Mairon。”Sauron觉得再跟她解释下去要把人累死。“你来找我干什么？”

“吃饭啊。”她溜出他的怀抱，“快点儿来，我今天可做了不少的美味呢。”女人一身轻快，像只小鸟般飞走了。Sauron看着她远去的背影，长长地吐了一口气。真是麻烦啊，再拉扯下去不知道谁会先崩溃掉。

对于这几个侍女，他已大致对每个人的脾性摸了个透。即便如此，这些女人仍旧时不时地给他添上些惊讶。譬如这个叫Nalétar的，她几乎对每个男人都来者不拒。但是，真正能摸到她心的却没有。还有那个Mosdilier，看上去单纯无知，实则样样都很关心，并且记忆力惊人，很少有东西能逃过她的眼睛。她喜欢漂亮的衣服，而那些对她来说最有用的消息，也是关于衣服的。她们中最沉默的是Zélarena（泽兰瑞娜），机警，少言，从不肯轻易多说，但是却善良，装可怜对她很有杀伤力。至于Genever（吉妮维）和两姐妹，她们年纪很轻，全是小女孩的情怀，没有他想要的东西。而且，后者没有前三人那种少量的Elros王室血统。

不过令Sauron迷惑的是，Nalétar身上既有来自Lúthien和Idril的精灵之血，也有来自东方人的那种特质，两种混在一起就变成了一个谜。而且正因为这一点，她没有Zélarena和Mosdilier同为Elros后人的长寿，虽然只有六十岁，岁月却已在她身上显现痕迹。

来之前真该向Nazgul讨教一些关于女人的秘密。Mordor之主拨开被吹到脸上的头发。细想起来从侍奉Melkor开始，就没和几个女人实实在在打过交道。从Lúthien那儿学来的只有教训，从Galadriel那儿得来的只有鄙视，并且精灵女子太过拘谨，完全不会对陌生人表示出如此亲密。而现在，这个过于热情的人类女性让他显得笨手拙脚。

还是别让她等久了。Sauron起身，拉紧头巾。他很清楚，人类的女人一抱怨起来，没个把小时是绝不会结束的。

下到船舱中，他发现不大的木桌上已经堆了满满一桌子的菜。Nalétar坐在对面看着他，Zélarena则埋头吃饭。Mordor之主把头巾又往下拉了拉，确信低头的时候能完全遮住脸才坐下。速战速决，他可不想把刚才的经历重演一遍。很快，他就叫道吃过了，然后钻出船舱，后面传来了抱怨声。“难道我做的不好吗？”

“我觉得你做的很好，可惜像精灵的男人都不会欣赏，因为不对味。”

Númenor庞大的舰队在海上整整行驶了四个月，终于驶进帝国的水域。Elenna刚出现的时候只是天际下的一个小黑点，接着黑色、绿色和白色开始从那个小点吐出，并向两边伸展，逐渐铺满整个水平线。一切都清晰起来，蔚蓝的天幕下绿色的森林和金色的原野开始分隔开墨蓝的海洋。水域变得狭窄了，Sauron意识到他们正驶入一个巨大的喇叭状海湾。

“啊，快到家了。”女人们在船舱里叫嚷，脚步声也变得凌乱轻快。舰队变小了，有一些在进入峡湾之前就已向北方或向南方驶去，余下的基本是直属于国王Pharazon的御林军。他们现在长驱直入，因为水域变窄的缘故，船队的排列也由横排变为纵排，一艘接着一艘。高耸的峭壁从两边斜压过来，近得可以看清楚覆盖在上面的树木。一些独立的巨石兀立在海水中，只有顶端才生长繁茂的植物，活像一个个敬业的仪仗兵。

终于，在经过整整两日的峡湾之行后，目的地出现在前方，Númenor东部一个非常优良的深水港——Romenna（罗门那）。这座城市建立在海岸山的一个缺口中，正对着Tor-Uinen。但在此时，除了本地人，很少有其他人再这么怀有敬意地称呼这座献给“海之夫人”的岛屿了。

国王的人马在这里下船，队伍再次缩小，而且未作停留，Pharazon急着赶回Armenelos（阿美尼罗斯）。Sauron再次与侍女同乘一辆车，这是Pharazon对他的羞辱，因为在Númenor不论男女，都更喜欢骑马，乘车是留给孩子和老人享受的。

只有两个侍女同行，Nalétar、Genever和两姐妹都不在。

“红头发的那个哪去了？”Sauron问。

“她呀。”接话的是Mosdilier，“大概坐到某个相好的马背后面去了。要不是必须看住你，我也情愿骑马。”

“那她是不是和国王陛下有什么亲属关系？”

“她说的？”Mosdilier一脸鄙夷，仿佛有苍蝇卡在喉咙里了，“我就说那婊子一有机会就会胡吹。她欺负你是新来的，什么都不知道，蒙你呢。她那低贱的身份要是国王的亲戚，我还是王室的公主呢。我可告诉你。”她声音逐渐变低，“她原本就是个打杂的仆妇，只因为愿意为宫廷里的每个男人张开双腿，才一步步爬到如今的地位。而且，她是那个东方国师的人。我就不明白了，那家伙的岁数只有陛下的一半大，看上去却有他两倍老，陛下竟然还向他打听长生不老之道，要是他的法子管用的话，为什么不把自己弄年轻点儿？我叔叔说他就是个神棍，但是陛下相信他，别人就没办法。不过对于婊子Nalétar，她永远也别想洗白她的出身。她母亲是个来自东方的女巫，因为卖毒药被国王下令处死。这种货色怎么能和王室扯上关系？”

但她身上的精灵血统千真万确。Sauron不想反驳她，告诉她自己是不会看错的。“国王会亲自下令处决一个女巫？有些小题大作了吧，随便交给一位领主处理就可以了。”

“这个……”她欲言又止。

“闭嘴！Mosli。”Zélarena警告道。

“不！我要说。”

“这件事不能随便提。”

“天塌下来有我顶着，你大可撇清你自己！”Mosdilier执拗地尖叫，“我偏说，如果传出去的话，就是你走漏的消息。”

Zélarena悻悻地闭上嘴巴，把脸偏到一边。Mosdilier继续滔滔不绝。

“Nalétar的妈妈是个卖毒药的女巫，因为有些姿色就跟着那些当兵的来了Númenor。有一次，她卖药出了人命，被Andúnië亲王Amandil捉住下了大牢。谁知仅仅三天后国王的圣旨就到了，未经审判直接处决，在牢里就被咔嚓了，事后连尸体都一并带走。我叔叔说……”她的声音变得细若游丝，“她和王后陛下从前的未婚夫Elentir的死有关。Elentir是Amandil的亲弟弟。王族的史册上记载他是因为婚约被废，伤心而死，简直就是鬼话。他的心又不是玻璃做的。”

“Mosli，你说的够多了。”Zélarena皱眉，“你最喜欢嚼舌头，小心将来被割掉。Nalétar有没有王室血统谁都说不准。你不要忘记你的那点血统是怎么来的？”

“乌鸦还嫌八哥黑！你不是也一样吗？见不得人的王室血统。丢人！”两个女人开始赌气，Sauron却把注意力集中到了其他东西上面。他原以为国王身边就是一个Amandil需要对付，没想到又杀出来一个东方国师。不管他，谁先当道我就先踢掉谁。

Armenelos靠近天之柱Meneltarma东侧，建在一座低矮的丘陵之上。比起Elros初建成的时代，如今这座大城不知比原来扩大了多少倍。当原先的城垣里再也筑不下房屋的时候，人们就让它们跳出城垣，形成新的街区。周而复始，城市已经从山岗一隅扩大到整片原野，庞大得令所有初见它的人都不相信这出自凡人之手。人们给它取了许多名字“荣耀之城”，“光辉之城”，“百门之城”，但有一个名字人们已不再提及“诸神之城”。

马车停下了，有卫兵掀开了门上的帷幔。“下来，Sauron，陛下叫你去。”

Mordor之主钻出马车，外面的阳光强烈得不由叫他眯上眼睛。他想披上头巾，却被一把扯掉。“快一点，你还真把自己当娘们啦。”卫兵用手里的矛在他背上敲了一下，“不过话说回来，你除了长得高了点，还真像个娘们那么漂亮。真不知道你是怎么被叫做魔王的，一点也不像。”他伸手去摸Sauron的脸。突然极大的恐惧慑住了他，感觉就像被毒蛇咬了一样。他朝后一跳，嘴里嘟囔着。“真该死！快走！”

Pharazon正停在Armenelos的王之门前，看见Sauron走过来就把缰绳扔到他肩膀上。“喂，牵着我的马，去王宫。”

Mordor之主执起缰绳，抬头望着王之门前那巨大的雕像和高耸入云的方尖碑，惊讶之情溢于言表。他想起了Melkor的黑暗要塞，不论是前一座还是后一座，只有它们才有这种气势。这是人类创造出来的吗？他的心缩紧了。穿过王之门，牵着马走在最前面，眼前的道路非常宽阔，可以并排驶过六辆四轮马车。街道的两旁是清一色的纯白建筑，一座挨着一座，每座至少三十尺高，门厅皆以高大石柱撑立，柱头雕成盛开的鲜花状，繁复华丽。

越往里走，建筑越见恢宏，高耸的塔楼与巨型的纪念碑林立其间。这叫他又想起另一座城市。他只站在高山之巅见过它，那时他指挥着Melkor的大军，而那山谷中的城市正熊熊燃烧。我希望看见它燃烧的样子，火光映红天际，绚烂如血。

喧嚣声叫他回过神来。几乎所有建筑的窗口，阳台，以及街道两旁全都挤满了人。人人盛装而出，他们的衣服连在一起，组成了一片充满红、蓝、绿、金、白得绚丽海洋。高贵的妇人佩戴着金银冠冕，漂亮的少女则用各式鲜花装扮自己。人们沿着街道悬垂起Elros王室的白树银星旗帜，当国王的坐骑到来的时候，欢呼声震动天际。一群身穿白裙的少女一边奔跑一边在国王将要经过的路面上抛撒花瓣，高叫着“黄金之子！胜利之王！”。有个母亲怀抱着漂亮的儿子迎上前来，为Pharazon的戴上象征胜利的桂冠。“愿Ilúvatar保佑我王长盛不衰，所到之处，敌军溃败！”

“万岁！万岁！”众人高声齐呼，“国王万岁！黄金之王万岁！”

Sauron低下头，咬着牙，忍受着这无休止的欢呼与祝福，每一句都像一把刀扎在他心上。

“喂，那个牵马的是谁呀？”一些私语掺杂在欢呼中。“是俘虏吗？”“我看差不多，看样子地位还不低。”

“听说国王俘虏了对方的君主，就是他吗？”

“君主？现在是囚犯了……”“不知道国王会怎么处置他，会杀掉吗？”

“杀掉太可惜了，他长得好漂亮。我听说东方人会阉割漂亮的男孩，把他们养在身边。”

“唔，你这想法真邪恶。”

他们的荣耀全都是建立在我的耻辱上的。Sauron边走边想，一团火自他心底燃起，手中热度缓慢升高。这些凡人，如果Melkor不被打败，Angband没有垮掉，他们永远也别想有这样的辉煌。他们从我的手中篡夺下这辉煌，然后拿来嘲弄我！我会让他们付出最后的代价。

道路缓慢上升，越来越高。道路尽头的Tar-Minyatur王广场上，聚集了更为众多的，黑压压的人群。王宫正门之下，Zimraphel（吉姆拉菲尔）王后带领着全部宫廷等候丈夫归来，她穿着代表王后身份的绛紫色裙服，身披金色斗篷，长发收拢在黄金发网之中，无数的珍珠和宝石镶嵌其上。一顶华贵的金冠罩住她的前额，那张绝美的面容上，洋溢着热情的笑容。

“国王陛下万岁！王后陛下万岁！”人群再度欢呼。Pharazon把马鞭扔给身边的侍从，翻身下马。Sauron趁机丢下缰绳，退缩到人群之中。当这对王室夫妇为他们的再度相见相拥在一起的时候，Nalétar从后面挤上来抓住了Sauron的肩膀。“快跟我走，你还打算忍受多久？”

他们悄悄离开，竟然没有一个人发现。


	3. 泽兰瑞娜（Zélarena）

还没走到门前，Zélarena就听见国王在里面捶桌子的声音。

“你再说一遍！”Pharazon扬起声音，接着又是‘咣当’一声，把王室总管Gihamar（吉哈玛）吓得缩成一团。

“陛……陛下，事情就是这样，Fënipa(芬妮帕)夫人与人幽会的时候被卫兵抓个正着。我不敢擅自做主，就把这事儿报告给了王后陛下，暂时把两人关押起来，还请陛下定夺。”

“贱货！”Pharazon用力敲桌子的声音震得门都沙沙作响，Zélarena畏惧地缩了缩，壮着胆子推门进去。

“陛下，您要的文书，还有甜点。”

“放在那里。”国王并未回头，只是抬手指了指。不过Gihamar的目光倒是对上了Zélarena，他挤挤眼睛，希望能有借口脱身。侍女摇摇头，旋身朝门走去。

“等等。”Pharazon叫住她，“Sauron还安分吧？”

“回陛下，很安分。”Zélarena匆忙回答，赶紧钻出门去。要出事了，凭借这些年来在宫廷中供职的经验，她已经能嗅到血腥的气味。

要不要把这件事告诉那个怪人，好叫他有个准备。她有些犹豫。Sauron在她看来十分奇怪。首先，他每天吃得很少或几乎不吃，却不见丝毫虚弱之态。第二，他经常会魂不守舍，沉思默想奇怪的东西。每当此时，他的身体都会变的灼热。第三就是他可以不睡觉，即使躺卧在床上也像是进入另一种沉思状态，而非人类的安眠。

Zélarena奉命照料他的一切，也监视他的一切，但却不打算事事都向Pharazon汇报。

她离开国王的议事厅，朝着自己在王宫的居所走去。道路越来越偏僻，也越来越狭窄。这里是王宫的西北角，高大的城墙内侧是沿墙而筑的三层石屋。因为要看管人质，Pharazon特地命人收拾了这幢原本用于堆放旧物的独立建筑。这里四处不靠，十分封闭僻静，除了个别下等仆役，基本不会有任何人经过此地。

四周很安静，左边是一片树林，生得杂乱无章，比起王座厅前的白树更加疏于照料。不少枯萎的树木横亘在其他树木的枝桠上，在风中发出吱吱嘎嘎的声响。

Eru保佑。Zélarena感到恐惧，这是种莫名的情感，自从Sauron来后就变强了。她深吸一口气，努力把不好的感觉从头脑中驱逐出去。笨蛋！这里是王宫，不会有什么不干净的东西混进来的。——呃——一双手从后面拦腰抱住了她。

“小美人儿，想死我了。”

“放开我，Ashmu（阿夏姆）！”Zélarena恼怒地吼道，却激起来人更加放肆的动作。

“我的小美人儿，你叫我朝思暮想，就随了我吧。”东方来的歌手拼命朝她脸上亲，一只手还朝她领口里伸。

“我要叫人了！”Zélarena威胁，一边把那只乱摸的手拽出来，‘啪！’地一声，她甩手给了他一个耳光。

歌手摸摸被抽红的脸，怒气陡升。“你叫吧！我不怕！”他像头饿狼一样扑上来，“王后是不会管这事的，她自身难保。而国王的耳朵，离这里太远，根本听不见！”他一手掐住她的脖子，一手拽住她的头发网树林里拖。

“救……咳咳……命……啊……咳咳咳……救命……”Zélarena声嘶力竭地叫喊。

来人把她拖进树林二十尺远就猛地摔到地上，Zélarena只觉得眼前金星乱冒。“救……”一只手捂住了她的嘴巴，那男人开始撕扯她的衣服。

救命啊！来人啊！谁来帮帮我，谁来帮帮我！Zélarena拼命扭动身体，竭力反抗，换来的是一顿痛揍。“小贱货，装什么处女！你们都是些什么货色，老子不清楚？！”Ashmu一边骂一边抽她，直到她完全没力气反抗。

谁来帮帮我。她的眼泪夺眶而出，四周却寂静无声。

我要完了。

“哎呦，噢噢噢噢噢……”

掐在颈项里的那只手突然放松，空气涌进了几乎被压扁的肺，Zélarena大声地咳嗽着坐起身。Sauron不知何时出现在Ashmu身后，只用一只手就把他提离了地面。歌手双腿乱蹬，就是无法摆脱那只手的钳制。

“你是什么东西？竟然敢！……呃……”他的话突然卡在了喉咙里，脸上显出极大的恐惧。“你你你你……”

“滚，越快越好。”Mordor之主手一松，东方歌手顿时像滩烂泥那样趴在地上，然后连滚带爬地跑出好远。“你等着，你这臭俘虏，你等着。”

“他会给你带来麻烦的。”Zélarena用手抓住被扯破的裙服，把头巾拉下来覆在上面，“你不该为我身陷麻烦，国王对人质……”

“他迟早都会给我带来麻烦，时间问题。”Sauron一点也不紧张，“你的脸破了，要好好收拾一下。”

Zélarena叹了口气，考虑自己是否该向王后递辞呈，以永远摆脱这种纠缠。

翌日，Zélarena悲哀地发现自己的脸肿了一大片，她不得不抹了很多粉才敢出门。楼上很安静，Sauron大概还在沉思，她也不想打扰他，便披上头巾出了住所。

国王今天要举行重要的会议，而她作为侍女长，要为那些前来与会的领主老爷们准备各项所需的物品，以及合适的酒水和食物。当一切准备停当的时候，她就要退避，直到国王再次召唤她前来。然而仅仅呆在帷幔后面等候，那震耳欲聋的争吵声仍然叫她难以忍受。

“陛下，您必须早做决定，这个Sauron不能留，更不能像这样圈禁在宫里，离陛下您这么近。”说话的是Amandil，Andúnië的亲王殿下。这位亲王是王室顾问团的首席，更是国王军事核心的成员。Zélarena对他的声音十分熟悉。

“噢，Amandil。”Pharazon不耐烦地反驳，“我可清楚地记得在受降式上阻止我羞辱他的人是你。怎么，现在又得让我杀死他，你来做好人？Zélarena，再拿一支笔来，这支不好使！”

Zélarena听见国王叫她的名字，低着头走进议事厅，从搁在一旁的备用物品中取出一支笔，小心地走到国王面前，放在桌子上。“陛下，您要的。”没有人在乎她的存在，争吵声继续。

“这不是一回事，陛下。”亲王显得力不从心，“不羞辱敌人是出于道义，这和杀不杀他完全没有关系。这个人绝对没他表现出来的这么简单，他……”

“省省吧，你都快老糊涂了。”Pharazon打断他，“留着他我未见任何不妥，而且还可以挟制他手下的势力。你可知道他的势力有多庞大，整个Middle-earth的东部和南部几乎都受他的控制，那些糟糕的哈拉德人，也服从他的命令，只有在北部——”国王转了个身，“这是一个绝妙的机会，Amandil，我想如果将来我们大举进军Middle-earth的话，他的军队能帮上不少的忙呢。”

“陛下！”亲王惊呼，“您不是想要同精灵们开战吧？”

“为什么不！”Pharazon用力捶响桌面，“如果我们要发展Middle-earth，而他们又来和我们作对的话。我的前提是，他们和我们作对。让Sauron的人马从另一边对付他们，胜算会大得多。”

“Sauron和精灵本来就是敌人！是死敌！”Amandil耐性尽失，冲着Pharazon咆哮，“您这样做是在帮助黑暗消灭光明，是倒行逆施！是要遭天谴的！”

“Amandil！”Pharazon的声音要比他高一倍，“我真怀疑你是他们安插在Númenor的眼线，因为你事事都在帮助那些Valar探子说话！而不是考虑你的祖国，你发誓效忠的国王！”

亲王完全疲惫下来，像个普通的老人那样摇头，“不，陛下，您不能相信Sauron的话，他的心是您不能控制的。”

“那我更不相信Valar探子的话。”Pharazon依旧固执己见，“至于Sauron，他的命握在我手里，谅他也不敢轻举妄动。如果你想要看看他的心的话，我眼下就有个办法，来试试他究竟顺从到何种地步。”

“陛下……”亲王还想继续往下说，Pharazon却不想再听，“住口！”

“陛下！”门突然被撞开，Ashmu闯了进来，“陛下您要为我做主啊，那个臭俘虏他……”他伸长了脖子，把上面的淤青给Pharazon看。

Zélarena一个激灵缩到了一边。糟了，这条狗到先来告状了。

Pharazon一言不发，但心头的怒火越窜越高。

“滚。”国王低吼。

“什么？”Ashmu一脸白痴样。

“我要你滚出去！”Pharazon猛地掷出面前的墨水瓶，正中歌手额头。‘啪！’一声清脆的碎裂声，那家伙大声尖叫，捂着脑袋缩成一团，血从他指缝间涌出来，顺着手臂淋淋漓漓地滴到地上。“还不快滚！你擅闯议事厅，足够处死！”Pharazon把余下的怒火全都泼到了他身上。

“哇——”这家伙突然哭起来，一溜烟地跑了出去。

真是大快人心。Zélarena摸摸肿胀的脸颊，突然发现它们不那么痛了。

回去的时候，她感到一身轻松。这种情绪很快被Sauron捕捉到。“你和早上出去的时候不一样了。”

“是啊。”Zélarena开心地说，“今天那个黑皮歌手挨了揍，是陛下干的，真痛快。”她一边说一边缝手里的衣服。“你要看见，一定也很高兴。那恶心的家伙像条赖皮狗一样给打的嗷嗷直叫，夹起尾巴就逃了。”

“他不是陛下最宠爱的人吗？”Sauron 看似不经意地问道，“陛下为什么打他？”

“他触霉头了，还擅闯议事厅，不给当场宰了就不错了。”Zélarena说，“真可惜。”

“是啊，复仇的滋味就是甘美。”Mordor之主不紧不慢地说，音调却变了一种，如同坚冰落地，“如果是亲手复仇，那滋味就更美妙了。你想看着他死吗？”

“我……”Zélarena愣住了，那感觉就像被丢进了冰窖里，“没想过。”她摇头，“他只是个……呃……小人。”

“小人就该死，不是吗？”Sauron继续说道，“低级，恶心，而且还是个狂妄自大的小人，胆子大得敢擅闯议事厅。”

“其实要不是因为今天陛下和Amandil吵了架，正在气头上，根本就不会……”她突然意识到自己说得太多了，就此打住，“我什么也不知道，我只是个侍女，不该谈论主人们的事情。”

“这有什么，身为侍女就不该有自己的想法和期望吗？”Sauron眼神里有种飘忽不定的东西，叫Zélarena意乱神迷，“还想过别的吗？”他的样子突然模糊了，就像雪花落入池水，消失无影，Zélarena到处找他，越发慌乱，“你别吓我，你在哪？”

还想过别的吗？别的吗……别的吗……

“你快出来，我害怕。你若丢了，我就完了。”

比如永生不死，就像精灵那样……

“我也能吗？”Zélarena感到自己失却了一切重量，一切都变得那样美好。这是一层泛着白色光辉的迷雾，透明，闪亮，细看之下就像闪耀着火彩的钻石粉末。这是哪里？她四处张望，起先有些紧张，但随即就喜欢上了这里。白色的粉末四处飘扬，落到哪里，哪里就变了模样，化为可以触及的现实。

这是真的吗？Zélarena惊奇地发现自己换上了女王才能穿着的深色礼服，佩戴着只有梦中才见过的华美首饰，那些美丽的宝石，美得就像天空中升起的繁星。一位英俊的王子，来自那西边的不死之地，正向她伸手微笑。

这或许就是你的未来……

“我的未来。”Zélarena伸出手去，去触摸这‘未来’……一张挂着笑意的脸，自看不见的迷雾中浮现。

贱货！记住你是谁？你应该呆在哪儿？

“不，不要。”Zélarena哆嗦了一下，缩回手，接着所有的东西都乱了套。

这是你的吗？贱货！丢下来！那声音继续升高。“不，我不敢。”

你敢了，你这小娼妓。还会顶嘴？明明是个贱种还当自己是公主似地惯着。天晓得你是不是你那妓女妈妈从外面带来的野种，冒充我们家的人！给我滚出去！滚出我的屋子，出去！出去！“我不敢了！我不敢了！不要撵我走！不要撵我走！”她挥舞着手臂尖叫。

幻境像被大锤击中一样粉碎。

天旋地转，Zélarena发现自己坐在地上大口喘气，手指被针扎破了，血沾到了要缝补的衣服上。抬起头，她看见Sauron的表情同样惊讶。

“求求你。”她突然跪下来哀求，“不要再让我做这种梦了，我做不起。”

对方给了她一个睥睨的表情，起身转去楼上。

接下来很长时间里，Zélarena都沉浸在刚才的幻象中难以自拔。Sauron给她看的东西扰乱了她原本的平静，那个自从她被婶母扫地出门时就沉寂的想法，又复活了。一方面她的认知在竭力否认刚才看见的一切。她告诉自己，‘这是假的，是非分之想。你想得越多，死得就越快’。但是另一方面，她的心渴望它，渴望那幻境为她展示的一切，哪怕只达成一点点也好。

难道侍女就不该有自己的想法和期望？难道他们不是夺走了原本属于我的一切，才变得富有和拥有权势？现在她开始自问自答了。难道我不是凭借着争取和……她想起了自己是怎么坐上侍女长的位置的，猛然摇摇头。难道幸运不会再次落到我身上？想到这里她下了决心，无需多得，只要夺回属于我的遗产和我父亲留给我的房子，还有，我母亲的名声——她只是个普通的渔家女，而不是什么婊子。

她从地上站起身，打算上楼去问问Sauron，那一切会不会变成真的。然而恐惧再次抓住了她：他会拒绝我吗？还是嘲笑我？更糟的……殴打我……她咽了口唾沫，逼着不怎么受控制的身体一步步往上爬。直到楼梯最上一层的时候，她再次迟疑了，站在Sauron房间的门外不愿进去。有种感觉告诉她，跨出这一步就绝无回头的机会。

转身，下楼？然而那扇紧闭的门却打开了。Sauron的脸色不像刚才那般冰冷，而是洋溢着微笑。Zélarena渴望的那种被接受的微笑。

“你是来找我的？”他把头发捋到脑后，非常随和。

“是的。”Zélarena止不住地发抖，从前她每次对上婶母的目光时都会这样，即使对方的友善也无法令她完全放松。“我想知道，你给我看的，是什么？”

“一个梦想，你的。”Sauron靠近了，Zélarena可以感觉到他身上那种无形的力量，恐惧开始消退。对方的美丽和笑容同样令她愉悦，“可以成真吗？”

“只要你想。”

“我想要。”Zélarena不敢相信自己这么快就作出了决定，“但只要一点点，我被叔叔一家夺取的继承权和我母亲的名誉。”

“这个容易。”Sauron的笑容令他放出光彩，“只要你为我服务。”

“可以。”Zélarena答应。

“那么，说说今天会议的内容吧，你所知道的。”Sauron伸出右手。

反正说说又有什么妨碍，他这个俘虏也不至于逃走吧。再说，就算他想逃，又能逃去哪里呢？Zélarena抛开所有顾虑，抓住那只手。“好的。”


	4. 法拉宗（Pharazon）

Númenor的国王端坐在黑暗中，所有的窗帘和帷幔都已经按照他的要求放下。火焰在壁炉中跳跃，令本已闷热的房间里气氛更为躁动。

最近的一切都叫他恼火：Amandil的当众顶撞，Fënipa(芬妮帕)的背叛，Gihamar（吉哈玛）的不作为，Ashmu（阿夏姆）的不知廉耻，完全抵消了俘获Sauron的喜悦感。Pharazon将喝了一半的酒杯扔向墙壁，一声清脆的破裂声，杯子化作碎片飞溅开，里面残剩的酒液则像长长的，拂过墙面的黑暗手指，从上面延伸到地面上。

或许我该让Amandil收拾好他的行李滚蛋回家。Pharazon磨着第一遍牙，牙齿间生硬的碰撞让他更加不悦。或许我该让Ashmu（阿夏姆）从他的套房里搬出去，住到牲口棚里。那里才是他这样的贱民该呆的地方。他的指甲掐进了手指的肉里，疼痛增加了怒火。或许Gihamar（吉哈玛）可以退下来了，换个人一样能做好他的活，他在这个位置上已经呆了六十年。哦，他还是我的前任的心腹。他不想提及Tar-Palantir的名字，因为那会让他想起自己不是个合法的继承人。闷热让他的心更为狂躁。或许……没有或许！Fënipa(芬妮帕)那婊子应该受到惩罚，那个胆大妄为敢上她的狂徒同样该付出代价！他想起了以前和那女人亲昵的场面，这叫他的怒火燃烧得更旺。婊子！她所有的美丽在他眼中都消失了，留下的唯有恶心和丑态。

不知为什么，他突然想起了Sauron，这位黑暗之君留给他的第一印象实在是太深了，几乎掀翻了他以往所有的认知和预想。Sauron，他知道这个名字的意思——被人憎恶的。虽然从好几代之前他们就不允许再学习精灵语了，但是作为王室成员还是对一些基本的词意有所掌握。当他脱掉斗篷，露出真容的那一瞬间。Pharazon几乎觉得自己抓错了人。哦，这就是和我们打了一千多年仗的家伙？他看上去弱不禁风，而且——太漂亮了，一点威慑感也没有。他甚至想不通为何那些东方人连提及他的名字都会发抖，完全不可想象。还有他那些作为，那些凶残，根本就对不上号。他在问自己，会有这样的魔鬼吗？

而接下来的一切，让他更加对这个Sauron感到若无其事。他很顺从，甚至接受羞辱当众裸身。他在他身上找不到一点统治者惯有的那种骄傲和暴戾。相比之下，他甚至比自己身边的仆人更像个仆人。或许，我该给他点什么，给一个顺从我的人好处，就会让别人学着他的样子顺从我。

Pharazon闭上眼睛，他打算在给Sauron一点合适的职位前先堵上Amandil的嘴巴。他的嘴巴实在太讨厌了，所有令我不开心的东西他都长挂嘴边：什么Númenóreans应该学会感恩，否则天谴和灾祸就会找上门来。什么应该给予Middle-earth帮助，这样才能获取别人的尊敬和爱戴。简直就是笑话！你让他们日子过好了就会有力气回来对付你，真是亏他航了半辈子的海，见过大半Arda的市面，还不如一个东方来的巫师识趣。

“Enlikash（恩里卡什），出来。”

一个猥琐的影子缓慢地挪出黑暗，抖动的火光照亮了他弯曲佝偻的背。“陛下，您有什么吩咐？”

“我需要一剂药，一剂可以使人思绪混乱，吐露实言的药。”Pharazon睁开眼睛，凝视着火焰在墙壁上投下的狰狞身影。

“是的，陛下，一切随您所愿。”Enlikash深鞠一躬，重归黑暗。

Pharazon感到一丝轻松，很快他就能知道Sauron是不是在演戏给他看，还是从心底表示出臣服。只要试出实情，他就能名正言顺地请走Amandil了。

Enlikash的速度非常快，晚餐的时候，他就送来了药剂——盛在一个精致小瓶里的透明液体，在烛光下微微泛着红色，漂亮得像是新鲜玫瑰花的汁液。“只需一滴，悄悄地放在水，酒，或者汤里，不出半个小时就可以看出效果。”

“真有如此奇效？”Pharazon并非出于疑惑，而是要保证万无一失。

“陛下不信，可以找人来试试。不过不能多，多了会出人命。”

“知道，你退下吧。”Pharazon把小瓶夹在手指间，欣赏着光穿过它时折射出的那种略带迷离的美丽，“去把Nalétar叫来。”

男仆鞠了一躬，转身离开。

看看这药在她身上会有什么效果。Pharazon邪恶地想，看看在这宫里，有多少人被她睡过。还有，她会不会都说到点子上去。

Nalétar来得很快，而且是非常认真地打扮了一番才来。她的头发学着东方的样式盘成了一个高髻，上面插着梳子，缠绕着珍珠，也是东方的样式。一身珍珠色的长裙让她线条突出，腰肢柔美，却又有了一种违和感，活像是把一个矮人塞进了精灵的礼服里。“陛下，又想起我来啦？”这女人笑容洋溢。

“是啊，今天觉得无聊，想请你来陪着喝一杯。”Pharazon晃了晃手里的小瓶，“这可是最好的春药，Enlikash刚配的，想不想来一点？”

“没事的，就算是毒药我也喝。”Nalétar笑得更欢了。她看着Pharazon把药水滴了一点在酒杯里，接着倒满酒，摇了摇。

“陛下您不也来一点吗？”她把酒杯凑近嘴唇，抿了一口，“味道真不错。”

“我刚才喝过了。”Pharazon伸手推开她靠过来的身体，“Enlikash说了，这东西不能多，喝多了会死人的。”

“哦，什么药这么厉害？”Nalétar咬着嘴唇，“我倒想试试效果。好的话，我会亲自向他讨要的。”

Pharazon挑起嘴角，露出一个讥讽的表情。“会的，很快就会起效。”

时间的步子慢慢从傍晚走到入夜，Nalétar坐在位置上摇摇晃晃，目光游离。“这是什么东西，陛下？晕乎乎的。”

“最有效的药，能让人说真话的药。”

“什么？”女人头垂在胸前摇晃，看得出来她在努力改变这种状态。

“我问你，你母亲是因为什么事才死的？”

“啊？”Nalétar有些抗拒这个问题，但是药物的效力麻痹了她的神经，“她是被国王处死的，原因是买毒药致死人命，但是更深层的原因是……是……是灭口。”

Pharazon双眼垂向地面，这个问题他不打算再问下去。“我问你，这宫里有多少男人得过你的好处？”

“男人？男人？啊……好多的，我记不太清楚了，似乎他们每个都……哦，黑皮歌手没有，那种恶心的货色我怎么能容忍他抱着我？就算是Enlikash也比他好。那些看不上我的，自认为像精灵一样矜持的我才不稀罕呢。只要陛下……陛下爱着我就行了。”她一边说，一边沉静在自己的美梦中，“我自认做不了女王，但是陛下那里……”她发出了可怕的咂嘴声，叫Pharazon直皱眉。

该让她醒醒了。Númenor国王猛击一掌，立刻有个卫兵从门外跨步进来。“陛下，有何吩咐？”

“Nalétar女士喝醉了，你送她回去。”

“啊？不。”红发的女人强行站立起来，又被自己裙子的下摆绊住摔倒了，“陛下不是说了喜欢Nalétar的吗？还是Fënipa那贱货……”

“住嘴！Fënipa的脑袋再过两天就搬家了。”Pharazon冷冰冰地命令道，“你可以走了。”

“我……”Nalétar的眼睛突然睁得很大，像个木偶那样站起来，缓慢地朝走廊踱步。卫兵跟在她身后，以备不时之需。果然还没到门边，她又摔了一次，这次把她的头发全都摔散了。接着，她嚎啕大哭起来。卫兵看着嫌麻烦就一边拖，一边拽地扯着她离开Pharazon的寝室。

总算走了。Pharazon晃动着肩膀，好像这样能甩开烦恼。要知道这婊子如此难缠，当初就该让她烂在仆妇堆里。他的目光再次回到那小瓶药水上。这东西似乎有点用，Nalétar清醒的时候可不敢这样对我说话。还是……再找一个试试？也许……我老婆是个不错的人选。

“侍从官，去把王后陛下请来，就说我今天想和她说说话。”

“是，陛下。”

等待的滋味有些难熬，不过对于Pharazon来说，这位妻子带给他的更多是权力上的支持而不是感情上的享受。获得她，只是为了让自己的统治更合法，除此以外别无其他。所以，他对她有些冷淡，甚至是敬而远之。因为和她过分亲近就会令这位篡夺者情不自禁地想起自己的王位来得多么不光彩——她的眼中有她父亲的影子。然而Zimraphel（吉姆拉菲尔）却不是，她渴望获得丈夫的爱。因此她的到来比预期的要快。

这是我今天要欺骗的第二个女人。Pharazon在听闻脚步声之前先把药水滴进酒杯里。“来，我亲爱的妻子，干一杯。”

“陛下今天好兴致。”Zimraphel就像当年第一次遇见他时那样纯真，单纯得有些犯傻。她没有多做打扮，甚至首饰也未佩戴，只是一身洁白的长裙，一方透明的披纱，浅浅地遮住额头。她笑得很真实，没有任何虚掩，浅灰色的双眼就像天空的群星那般明亮。

“我……”一瞬间，犹豫扣住了Pharazon的心，他甚至想告诉她真相。别犯傻了，她知道只会更恨你。“来吧，我亲爱的夫人，为我们共享的夜晚干杯。”

Zimraphel没有任何怀疑，甚至没有任何迟疑便接过来一饮而尽。“为了您的荣耀，我的夫君。”

这句话令Pharazon感到很不自在。“夫人，您不怕我害您吗？”

“怎么会呢，陛下是我的丈夫啊，我最亲的人。”

“也是最恨的人才对，因为我夺走了本属于你的王位。”

Zimraphel充满疑惑地望着他，“陛下怎么了？难道我们没有合二为一吗？在我们结为夫妻的那一刻，我们就是一个身体，一个灵魂，我的就是你的。”

我的就是你的。Pharazon沉默了，他觉得自己做的有些过分。但是，骄傲阻止了他停止自己的行为并说出真实意图。错就错了吧，反正这件事也没什么。“我的心情不太好，希望夫人能多陪陪我。”

Zimraphel像少女一样羞涩，脸上泛出红晕。“那是最好不过的。”

他们彼此相依坐在阳台前的石椅上，这里是整座宫殿的最高处，视野开阔，风也很大。晚风拂起Zimraphel的披纱，将它吹得飘扬起来。透过这飘忽的白纱，Pharazon凝视着整座Armenelos中浩如繁星的灯火。这些灯整夜都会亮着，乍看起来都是白色，但是细看之后却会呈现出诸多的不同，有的偏蓝，有的偏黄，有的偏红，就真的像星星一样。整个天幕很黑，但是接近地面的地方却泛着一丝暗红，那是Romenna（罗门那）的方向。他把脸偏向另一边，月亮已经跑到了西边，变得又细又弯，还泛着微微的青灰色。

“亲爱的，我的头怎么这么晕？”Zimraphel有些不适地往后仰了一下脖子，“我感觉快晕倒了。”

“那就靠到我这里来。”Pharazon搂住妻子，发现她身体很热。药效起了，我要不要继续下去？他深吸一口气，不打算放弃这次机会。

“Miriel。”他叫了妻子从前的名字，“你还记得Elentir吗？”

“什么？”Zimraphel呼吸变得急促。

“Elentir，你曾经的未婚夫，你还记得他吗？”

“Elentir，Elentir……”Zimraphel就像沉进了最深的梦境，“我记得他，我很小的时候就见过他，我父亲也在场。他很……很瘦弱，但是却善良，他甚至不会因为仆人的失误而处罚他们。”

“那你还爱着他吗？”Pharazon收紧了手指的力量。

Zimraphel的眼神就像先前的Nalétar 一样空洞。“爱过，但是不再爱了。他讨厌那些奢华的东西，说它们败坏，但是我却喜欢。我不会为了他放弃我所喜爱的一切。”

Pharazon笑了笑，把她抱进了房间。


	5. 索伦（Sauron）

Mordor之主望着面前的东西发愣。

一顶纸王冠和一根锁链——用来套在奴隶脖子里的那种，带着个项圈，可以被人牵在手里。这让他想起Melkor在Utumno决战中的惨败：Tulkas抓住敌人的右臂和腰侧，一个过肩摔让Melkor所有抵抗都散了架。接着他剥去对手的铠甲，把从Oromë那接过来的Angainor锁在跌入尘土的大能者脖子上，像捆绑野兽一样捆住他的手脚，一路拖出要塞。

那是屈辱的一刻。Sauron闭上眼睛，而现在这种情况再次落到他的身上。Mordor之主想象着最糟糕的情形：全身赤裸地被拴在广场上示众，任凭风吹日晒，脑袋上还套着顶纸糊的破王冠。四周围观的凡人指指点点，辱骂着各种脏话，还时不时地有污秽的东西扔过来。亦或者，像条狗似地被人牵拉着，双手反绑，游遍每一条街巷，前进全凭脖颈中栓套的铁链和身后挥舞的皮鞭……他承认这个Pharazon有些难对付，而自己的耐性不知何时会耗到尽头。

Zélarena（泽兰瑞娜）从楼下上来，为他带来了早餐。而就在刚才，她带来了这些叫他烦心的东西。

“国王今天要对他的情妇处刑。”侍女面无表情地说。

“附带着羞辱我？”自从这女人答应与自己合作后，她的思想就完全敞开了。Sauron可以轻易读到她心里的每一个秘密，不管她是不是愿意。现下，她正在为如何作答而纠结。

“陛下……陛下……他需要为自己找一个信任你的理由。你知道他的议会向来难缠，尤其是Amandil亲王。”Zélarena干巴巴地说。

这女人不傻，至少比另外两个聪明。Sauron评价，“如果我拒绝呢？”

侍女脸上扫过一丝紧张的神色。“您最好别这样，我是为了您好。拒绝国王向来是件糟糕透顶的事。”

Sauron望着她，从她那类似于她祖先的灰眼睛里读到了另一种答案——我可不想你这么快就死掉，我的那些期望还等着你帮忙实现呢。而且，我可不想承担国王无处发泄的怒火。“跟你开玩笑呢。我不会拒绝这件事，即使让我再经历一次受降式上的耻辱。”Sauron也不想再吓唬这个凡人女子，把餐盘和酒杯接了过来。

早餐很单调，一些燕麦熬的粥，稀薄得就像水一样。两块硬面包，颜色发黑，里面夹着很多麸皮和草籽。一杯葡萄酒，口味有些发酸。他把每一样都凑近嗅了嗅，然后发现了一丝异样——酒里掺了某种东西，某种凡人无法察觉，但是神灵很轻易或能获知的东西。

他们打算毒死我吗？Sauron轻蔑地笑了。Pharazon是很聪明，但是他的骄傲却蒙蔽了他的眼睛，他不知道我的实质。他摇摇酒杯，轻轻用嘴唇触碰了一下，笑得更厉害了。迷幻剂，主要成分是罂粟、天仙子和水毒芹，还加了点从Mordor，从他这儿流散出去的黑魔法。这东西对凡人来说是剧毒，但是对他来说只会起一点舒缓情绪的作用。

看来今天这场戏有意思。Sauron将杯中的酒水一饮而尽。“好了，为我戴上这两样吧。”他用手指指王冠和锁链。

“我认为您该吃一点粥，还有面包。”侍女脸上有着掩饰不住的紧张，“光喝酒太伤身了。”

“不会。”Mordor之主凑近她，嗅着她头发上的香味。“你很美，看着你就可以了。”其实我更想做的是尝尝你的鲜血，那种感觉才是享受。他让这个想法藏在了脑子里。

Zélarena把没有动过的粥和面包挪到一边，撩起这个几乎比她高一个头的男子的银发，把那个粗重的铁环卡在他脖子上，扣上铁栓。“王冠你自己戴吧，我够不着。”她说。

Sauron望看纸王冠，不太情愿地拿起来。这玩意儿真恶心，到处都是缺口和胶水，还带着麻屑。可我却得戴着它一整天，还要在那么多凡人面前走过。他把它扣在脑袋上，尽量不去想自己的形象。

   “好了，你可以带我去见国王了。”

  “不好意思，我还得……”Zélarena胆怯地用手指指锁链。

   “拿着它吧。”Sauron把链子末端抛给她，侍女抓在手里，绕了一圈。

   “如果勒紧了，你就靠诉我。”她低声说。

被凡人牵着脖子，Sauron尽量克制自己，保持平静而顺从的姿态。不知道Melkor是怎么熬过Mandos那漫长的三纪的。他见过那些禁锢在他身上留下的永难磨灭的印痕。我竟然有点想他了。Sauron看着自己的脚尖，一步，又一步。不知道他在虚空中有没有想到我。等着瞧吧，我真想看看，当Valar面对的敌人是Ilúvatar的次生子的时候，他们会怎么办？卫世者要向被守护者发动攻击，不管是谁胜利，赢家都是仇恨与邪恶，多有意思的想法。想到这里，他发现自己不那么沮丧了。

Pharazon将处刑地点设在了王座厅前的白树广场上。这里足够私密，一切闲杂人等皆无法进入。也足够宽敝，可以容纳下整个宫庭的朝臣和内侍。

    处刑台就搭在广场中央的白树旁，正对面便是王座厅的正门。Sauron到来的时候，其他的人己经把这里围满了。Pharazon坐在正门前仆役们为他搬来的王座上，身后站着尖瘦的总管Gihamar。这位王室总管左顾右盼，一副心不在焉的模样，像是有什么急事催看他。他右边靠后一点的是一个腰背佝偻，头发花白，长着一个鹰勾鼻的老者，被王座遮住了大半身体，只露出半张脸和左边臂膀，活像个躲在阴影里幽灵。

Amandil亲王坐在最显眼的地方，国王右侧的第一层台阶上，众多议会成员站在他身旁，他们的表情是这一大群人中看起来最严肃的。而另一边，他的对面，更多的人聚集在台阶下，有的小声私语，有的摆着一副等候欣赏的慵懒样，他们脸上挂得最多的表情是兴灾乐祸。

这都是Sauron低着头往前走时用眼角的余光捕捉到的情形。他穿过众多目光交织的无形之网，直走到Pharazon御座前的台阶下。

“陛下，囚徒Sauron带到。”Zélarena屈膝一礼。Sauron则跪在地上，低下头。他清楚这又是一次对他忠诚誓言的考验。

“把他锁上处刑台。”Pharazon仰着头，看都不看就命令道。他的举动令Zélarena比Sauron更紧张，“陛下，请容我说，他没有……”

“卫兵，照我说的去做。”国王粗暴地打断她的话，喝道。

Zélarena不敢再插言，行礼后退到人群中去。两个卫兵自台阶上走下，一人拽住Sauron一条胳膊，拖上处刑台。这一刻，这个堕落Maia的神经绷紧了。不好，我的计划要失败吗？Mordor之主的目光扫过在场的每一个凡人，估摸着事态会如何发展。他的自身远比此处任何一个都要强大，亦可轻易撕碎他们的生命，但这不是他此行的目的。杀死一个国王确实易如反掌，可他们还会再选出第二个，第三个……永远没有尽头。他要粉碎的是这样一个强大的国家，亦或者，整个可能反抗他的人类。或者更好，将西方统治者的处境拖入无法避免的漩涡，只要再有一个Vala朝着Melkor之道走上一步，一个，一个就足以让整个Arda为之崩溃。可如今这种情形是不是Pharazon起了疑心，还是Zélarena向他汇报时说漏了什么？

脖子上的锁链收紧了，微微窒息的感觉。更多镣铐坚硬的质感缠绕上身体，把它粗暴地拉扯开。他被锁在最左边一根木桩上，紧挨着那棵令他厌恶的精灵白树。

Pharazon身边的人语声开始变大，重叠在一起发出杂乱的喧嚣。Amandil显得有些激动，在国王面前挥舞着手臂。突然，他将手中的权杖用力插在地上，扭头而去，跟他一同离开的大约有十多位贵族。Sauron注意到Pharazon的表情变得极为扭曲，他站起身，又坐回到位置上，恼怒地用鞋根敲击地面。

更多的吵杂声从另一边传来，但因为脖子和手腕被锁得很紧，Sauron的行动非常受限。只有当那声响的源头靠得非常近的时候，他才看清被士兵押来的一男一女。两个人都被剥个精光，长发松垮地垂在脸上。男子两腿间的部分己被割掉，留下个血红的窟窿。女的也差不多，胸前一片血肉模糊，隐约露出白骨。他们被带上来的时候嘴巴里全都是血，无法发出语声，显然舌头己事先割除，免得待会儿说出些有损圣名的话语来。

呵！这些人类还真把Melkor那套学来了，还学得很精彩呐。Sauron漠然地看看这对半死不活的男女，看着自己身边的处刑柱不再空荡。

Pharazon抬起一只手，喧闹的人群顿时安静下来，御前审判官朝着国王微微颌首，转身走下台阶，宣读罪状:“以Eur之名，承国王御令，作如下判决。Sadalar（萨达拉）和Fënipa(芬妮帕)有负圣恩，走私违禁品，通敌叛国，依律处决，立即执行。”

“嗄，嗄。”被割掉舌头的囚犯像牛那样哀鸣。Sauron扭过头，想看看Pharazon会怎样对待两人。

头戴面罩的刽子手执了把一尺多长的尖刀走上来，他后面跟了个小厮，摇摇晃晃地提着桶热水。两人在男子面前停下，刽子手举起刀，从这男人的喉咙处刺进去，一直向下切开到下腹，鲜血像雨点一样落下，Sauron可以看见外翻的黄白色脂肪紧贴着鲜红的肌肉层，还有随着心跳抽动的血管。

“真恶心。”下面有人止不住呕吐。而男子旁边的女人己经晕了过去。

刽子手继续他的活计，把掏出来的内脏一样样放到小厮提来的热水桶里。最后取出来的是男子的心脏，那颗心还未死透，仍在微微颤抖。

男子的尸体成了一副空壳。刽子手把它解下来，踢下处刑台，叫杂役们用铁钩钩住，拖了出去。人群骚动了一阵，Sauron发现，刚才还待在Pharazon身边的总管不见了。

浓重的血腥味让Mordor之主感到些许熟悉，他眯起眼睛，收回散落的意识，静观其变。

刽子手命令杂役取来了一根削尖的木棍，大约十二尺长。他打开女人的镣铐把她放下来，分开她的双腿。意图很明显了，Pharazon打算让那女的骑木桩，以报尝她的不贞，这招真恶毒。

“陛下，我愿替Fënipa向您请求慈悲。”突然间，有人冲出人群跪倒在地，竟然是Nalétar。

Pharazon皱起眉头，神情恼怒，示意士兵把她拖走。但是更多的人纷纷下跪，请求怜悯，仆妇、侍女、杂役、侍从……一个接着一个。“慈悲。”他们喊道，“慈悲。”有些人明显带着犹豫，但这种情绪在Sauron看来就像是Nienna的神力降临了一般迅速感染所有人，最终连国王身边的贵族领主，那些冷酷的‘帝党’也起身请求。个别站看的家伙显得十分尴尬，他们左顾右盼，在跪与不跪间取了个折中的模样，怪异至极。刚才消失的Gihama总管也从人群里挤出来，几乎扑到地面上，趴在Nalétar身边，一边磕头一边举起双手乞求:“陛下，我——您的忠实仆人——替我这不争气的远亲请求您的慈悲，不要将这耻辱加诸在我家族的头上。”

Pharazon从他的宝座上站起身，走下台阶，拨出Amandil插在地上的权杖。“这是叛乱！”他吼道，“你们都要造反了！”’

沉默，无人应答也无人起身。Sauron闭上眼睛，自无形世界去感知在场每个凡人的思想，他看到了Pharazon的孤立。

终于，这位Númenor国王作出让步，示意刽子手尽快结束这场闹剧。

利斧应声而下斩断头颅，喷出的血甩到了Sauron的脸上。这是凡人的鲜血，他舔舔嘴唇，和精灵的一样甘美。他喜欢这味道，并预感到只要不出意外，他能品尝到更多。

Pharazon把权杖递给一个侍从，又向他交待几句后径直朝处刑台走来。依照他的命令，刽子手扯开Sauron所穿的简朴的亚麻长袍，露出他的裸体。

“我有几个问题想从你这里得到证实，因为我的臣民不相信你的诚意。”Pharazon接过那把沾满血的尖刀，抵在Mordor之主心口，刀尖切进肌肤，随着心跳律动。“你并未战败，或者说我们根本没有开战，你为何投降？还是说另有目的？”

“没有。”Sauron令自己显出恐惧的神色，“我很清楚我根本赢不了，开战只有死路一条，投降或许还有一线生机，我为何要舍生取死？”

一瞬间，Pharazon似乎相信了。但是，那把刀突然往里刺入半分，令Sauron疼得喊出声来（这也许是他想要表现出的效果）。“谎言！我应该把你的心剜出来看一看。Enlikash！”Númenor国王喊道，“把东西拿过来。还有，卫兵！把看守俘虏的侍女也带过来。”

驼背的老者缓步上前，从抖篷下取出一个深红色的小瓶，拨掉塞子递给Pharazon。卫兵则押来了侍女Zélarena。国王弯下腰，凑近恐惧无比的女人，“你按我说的去做了吗？”他把尖刀在她面前滑过，“要说实话。”

“是的陛下。”侍女因为恐惧而呼吸急促。

“好，你把这个喂给他喝。”Pharazon把药瓶塞到Zélarena手中，把她推到Sauron面前。“张开嘴巴。”他命令道。

这些凡人真可恶，Sauron心想。但他也清楚，Pharazon越是反复折腾，越是犹豫不决就越说明他希望自己留在身边。他这样是在做给别人看。忍耐，Sauron告诫自己，我要做的就是忍耐。他顺从地张开嘴巴，吞咽下如火焰般灼烧的液体。

“陛下，他都喝完了。”侍女畏惧地退到一旁，躲避着Pharazon的目光。

适时之后，Sauron伪装出药力缓慢起效的样子。他摇晃着脑袋，似乎神智昏沉。

“好了，我再问你，你为何不战而降？”

“因为害怕。”Sauron小心地让手中热度升高，这人类君王的思想顿时在他面前展露无疑。因著骄傲和兴奋，Pharazon根本无从觉查有人窥测他内心的密秘。他伸出手指勾起Mordor之主的下巴，拨开他垂在脸上的长发，之后按住他的喉节轻轻碾压。

真是个尤物。Númenor国王的想法如同话语般传入Sauron的脑海，让他最终的想法暴露在他眼前。

“那你为何答应前来Númenor？”

“这是你逼我的，我可没有情愿。”Mordor之王嘶声道，“我是人质，我没有选择。”

Pharazon收回目光。“可是现在，我的臣民都反对我的这个决定，他们希望你死。而且我改变主意了……”他重新将刀尖刺入对方心口，血流出来，像一条蜿蜒的小溪，“我想要你的心，就像你最初许诺的那样？”

“你要取我的心脏？”Sauron问。

没有答案，两人对视了一会儿。Mordor之王突然大笑起来，把Pharazon吓了一愣。

“你笑什么？”Númenor国王厌恶地皱起眉头。

“我在笑你言而无信。”Sauron说，“你许诺不伤害我性命，只求我的效忠，我这才离开Barad-dur前往Númenor做人质。现在你又告诉我你要取我的心。要知是如此结局，倒不如在战场上拼个鱼死网破。如今我没有任何选择的余地，你是国王，取一个小小俘虏的心脏不是难事，就像你刚才处决那个叛乱者一样。但是，Númenor国王的承诺也会随着我的心被剜出来丢进尘土里。随你便吧。”他不再看着Pharazon，把头偏向一边。

“你听见了吗，Amandil？”Pharazon抽出随身佩剑，斩断锁链，“答案可使你满意？”

他拔掉刀刃，扔到一边。Sauron跌坐在地上，Zélarena连忙折起一片织物压住他流血的伤口。

“陛下，我认为这事……”亲王打算继续下去，但是Pharazon不会再给他机会。“我再度请你前来仅此而已。难道你要让你的国王信誉扫地，让我变成一个寡廉鲜耻的骗子？被臣民指着脊背咒骂？”

“不，陛下，不是像您想的……”

“那我该怎么想？”Pharazon眼中的怒火无需任何法术即能察觉，“听着！给我闭嘴！”他直起腰，一脚把Fënipa无头的尸体踢下高台，“我要让Sauron作我的侍从，以实现他的效忠。这件事谁再反对，我就把他捆上来，把我刚才要做的事用在他身上。”

下面一片嘘声，隐隐有人指着Amandil骂道，“死脑筋。”“神经病。”

Númenor国王分开众人，大步朝着后宫走去。人群渐渐散开，有人在Amandil肩上拍了拍。“算了吧，又不是要你把人带回家，急什么？”

“滚开，你这杂碎。”Amandil身边的年轻人揪住他的衣领推出去。“父亲，我们走吧，这地方我们呆不下去了。”Sauron望着他的背影，觉得这事远远没完。

等到贵族领主们走得差不多的时候，宫中的杂役开始忙活起来，拆除处刑台，打扫地面血迹，气氛也明显活跃起来。刽子手打开Sauron的铁项圈，绕起铁链后递给他的小厮。“你可真够幸运的。”他伸出一只手扶起对方，“我干了这么些年，你是第一个上了这台子又完好无损地下去的。这伤应该不碍事，国王陛下出手非常精准。不过看你这身子骨，最好请个医生瞧瞧，伤口还挺深，要是发炎就不大好了。”

“谢谢你的提醒。”Sauron干巴巴地回道。透过那面具上的眼洞，他看见了一双闪着诚恳光辉的蓝眼睛。人类真是多变的生物，他刚才可不是这样的。Mordor之主低头望见脚边的纸王冠，这东西已经被血浸湿了，歪斜得不成样子。这是我的血，他想，是人类让我流的血，我会记住的。他抬脚踩住王冠，使劲把它搓烂。

侍女Zélarena还用手按着他的伤口。他想打发她离开，告诉她这点伤不会让自己有事，但是又发觉这样做太不合凡人的道理。“你扶着住我吗？”他问。

“应该没问题。”黑发的女人也没多想，就答应了。

回到住处后，侍女一下子瘫倒在羽毛垫上，看上去疲惫不已。Sauron 在她面前坐下，看上去和早上一样精神。“你不累吗？”她问，“我今天都快被吓疯了。你知道如果国王那样做的话，我也会跟着丢掉性命。”

“你是指取我心脏这件事？”他平静地说。

“这还不可怕？”侍女变得神经兮兮，“对Sadalar处刑的时候，我是强忍着才没吐的。而且，他这样做叫一些人寒心。”

“有趣。” Sauron笑了。

“这不有趣。”Zélarena纠正，“Nalétar今天算是豁出去了，她差点把自己给搭进去，她这样做不过是借着Fënipa为所有像她们这种做情妇的女人鸣不平——国王的做法让她寒心。唔，你的伤还在出血。”她指着已经染红的织物说，“你确定不要找医生？”

“不必。”Sauron觉得这女人的好奇心终究会变成麻烦事，思索着如何给她亮一亮身份，叫她知道自己究竟是什么。“你能帮我把房间里的壁炉升起火吗？”

“什么？这——天不冷啊。”

“我有用。”Mordor之主扔掉沾血的织物，顺便把扯破的袍子也扔在地上，身无一物地上楼。“这些有头衔的男人都是一个德性。”他听见侍女在下面抱怨。

很快，这凡人女子就带来了他所需的木炭，以及打火用具。“真是的，伺候你都快让我变成仆妇了。”她弯下腰在空荡的壁炉里刨了一阵，忙得满头大汗才升起火来。“可以了吗？”她面无惧色地正视着他的裸身，“还有什么需要？”

“没有了。”Sauron示意她离开。

在她关上门后，这位黑暗之君松了一口气。这该死的Pharazon，他检查着肋间的伤口，再深半寸就直达心脏，足以毁坏这具形体。他站起身，走到火中坐下。火焰被他的力量牵引，缠绕上这具躯体。它们太弱了，他开始怀念MountDoom的烈焰，在那里他可以凝聚本属于Melkor的力量。呵，那些火苗在伤口中织起一张红亮精细的网，将撕裂的血肉粘合在一起，由内向外，一层又一层，痛楚逐渐消褪，这具形体重新变得完美无瑕。

Sauron伸展开肢体，活动了一下。没事了，他离开火炉，放松身体躺在床上。些许困倦的感觉席倦上来，他顺从地闭上眼睛，沉入梦境。

这一次，他没有作任何梦中的旅行，也没有试图侵入任何其他生命的梦境，而是小心地关闭起所有的思想之门，把自己隐藏在一片黑暗中。自从Melkor被扔出世界之墙后，他们的梦境就再未相连。Sauron有些期盼，自己还能在梦中见到他，见到这个自己唯一相信过，并愿意为之付出一切的生命。

我从未忘记过你，他呓语，我的主人，从未。


	6. 法拉宗（Pharazon）

他俘获Sauron己六月有余，今天是第一次正式召见这位Mordor之主。

对于这个胁迫来的人质，Pharazon从第一面起就对他充满了兴趣。他有着太多不可思意的地方，不仅仅是他自身的美貌和无意之间散发出来的无形的迫力，还有那些关于他的传闻。

比如:他可以呼风唤雨，控制领地的天气。亦或者他可以操纵火焰，环绕他的府邸。甚至有传闻说他可以召唤鬼魂和令尸体行走。Pharazon觉得这太离谱了，应该是那些无知的东方人和南方蛮族们的随口杜撰。真正令他感兴趣的是Sauron在他宏伟要塞里聚敛了大量珍宝这个事实，以及他自身的秘密一一他究竟是什么东西？他为何能够长生不死。对于永生这个问题，他的祖先曾请教过精灵，得到的却是认命这么个答案，甚至还说可怕的死亡原本是件叫人艳羡的礼物，简直就是句骗傻瓜的鬼话。他是万万不会相信的。

他希望找到答案。为此，他查阅了王家图书馆所有与Sauron有关的记载，却发现它们那么少而且模糊不清。最为详细的一次就是Tar-Minastir在1701年支援北方精灵王国，由统帅Ciryatur（契雅图尔）指挥的Gwathlo（关丝洛河，后称灰泛河）之战，Sauron在此战中几近全军覆没。但是，没有一样提到他的来历，提及他的出身。所有的努力得来的仍是一无所知。

也许，我能捕获他就是命运给我的一个恩赐，为了帮助我解答这些疑问——没有任何财富与荣耀比一个永恒的生命来的更叫人着迷。

“陛下，Sauron来了。”仆人的轻声提醒让Pharazon回过神来，Mordor之主就站在距他十步之遥的地方。他穿着朴素的粗麻袍子，双臂自然垂落在身体两侧，神色谦卑而躬顺。

“你们都下去，我想和他单独谈谈。”Pharazon吩咐道，同时命令,“把门窗关好，放下窗帘，没有传召谁也不许打扰。”

“遵命。”所有的侍女、侍从、男女仆妇纷纷停下手头的伙计，关好门窗，拉起帷幔，躬身退出。整个大厅黯淡下来，唯一的光源来自天穹顶上的洞口经由镜子反射进来的阳光。

“好了，他们都离开了。现在脱掉你的衣服，我想看看你的身体。” Pharazon从座位上起身，径直走下来。他看见Sauron脸上扫过一丝惊讶。“没什么，我只是想看看你的身体。脱掉衣服！”他复又命令。

Mordor之主照做了，没有犹豫。阳光照在他光洁的皮肤上，泛起一层微微的白晕，仿佛那不是血肉而是雕像。

真是完美。Pharazon由衷地感叹。之前的两次，他都没认真地审视过这具身躯，也没发现它如此漂亮。他抬起手，触摸着Sauron的颈项。肌肤温暖柔软，触感和所有活人的都一样，但却光滑精致得像那些年轻的少女。细腻的汗毛泛着金光，苍白得略带透明的皮肤下有青白色的血管蜿蜒交叠。Pharazon看看自己的手臂，那儿的血管纠结得可怕。它们不再像从前一样平滑，而是透出一种精力枯竭的痉挛，一丝衰弱的前兆。

为什么会这样？他将手掌贴上对方的胸膛，肌肉紧致平滑，很有弹性。而且，从那天将尖刀刺入他心口的时候，Pharazon就知道这具身体一样会流血，一样可以被杀死，他们在这点上是一样的，没有任何不同——一样的心跳节奏，一样的呼吸频率，毫无异常，却又蕴藏着根本的差距。于是，他的目光又向下移动，注意到对方作为男子需要遮掩的地方，伸手抓住了它。Sauron畏缩了一下，接着又放松下来，任由摆布。

没有任何特别之处，这具身体和自己的完全一样。但是，结局却不相同。Sauron不会衰老，他的美丽不会因为时间的流逝而萎缩并失去活力。但是他却会，从强壮到昏聩，最终死去，化为尘土。这不公平！Pharazon磨着牙，小心地掩饰着自己的脆弱。

“你应该换一件衣服，一件配得上你的华服。”他眯起眼睛，叹了口气。既然当下找不到答案，那就从长计议，反正这家伙也逃不出手掌心。

Pharazon离开他，取出事先命人准备好的礼服：柔软的内衣由极细的亚麻织成。夹衣则是用了上等的羊毛，染成深沉的黑色，底边用银丝线织出波涛的图案。外袍是丝质，赤红底色，襟前用金线绣出王室的纹章。腰带同样是红色，丝质，颜色更深，如同凝血，两端装饰着金色的藤蔓花纹。这套衣服对于一个侍从来说太华丽了，更像是为一位君王制备的衣着。

“你试试看，是否合适？我一月之前就让他们做了，昨天才匆忙送来。内廷的人一直都很会拖拉。”他把衣服放在Sauron面前的地板上。Mordor之主接受了这份好意。

穿衣的时候，Pharazon略带玩味地欣赏着这泛着微光的躯体，从发丝到脚趾，每一个部分都像件艺术品。而且，令他颇感惊讶的是，这家伙打了上千年的仗，身体上居然没有一处伤疤，就连自己一个多月前刺他的那一刀，也了无痕迹。“你是怎么弄的？”他突然发问，“你的伤一点疤痕也没留下。”

“这个……”Sauron整理好外袍，系上腰带，除了没有个王冠，他又恢复了身为君主的那种气势。“也许是个人体质的问题。”他将长发分开，披在两边，“我受过不少伤，涂了药以后就没管，自然恢复。我也不知是何原因。”

假话。Pharazon觉得他有意敷衍自己，还破绽百出。现在逼问他不会有什么结果，不问到可以让他放松警惕。“说实话，如果你是个女人，应该会有不少男人争着娶你为妻。”

对方感到了侮辱，脸上扫过一丝阴霾。“陛下是否打算让我到您的床上，以考验我是否像女人一样给予您忠诚。而不是在这厅堂里，实现男人的忠诚。”

他在讥讽我，还不露声色。Pharazon觉得他真是有意思极了。这个Sauron并不粗野，却统治了那么一大群粗野的玩意儿，还把他们制得服服帖帖，有些不可思议。“坐下吧，我们接下来要谈谈你口中所谓的男人的忠诚。”

“遵命。”Mordor之主在Pharazon近旁坐下，双手扶着膝盖，腰背挺直。“您希望从哪个方面获得我的忠诚？”

有机会真该让他到我床上试试。Pharazon摩挲着下巴上的胡茬，挑起一个话题。“与我谈谈你的要塞吧？”

“Barad-dur？”对方轻吟着这个词，“为何？”

“因为我听说那是整个Middle-earth最为宏伟的要塞。”

“不敢当。”Sauron推辞，“怎比得上陛下的Armenelos，恢弘壮丽，光辉闪耀。我那不过是乡下的破城堡。”

“Armenelos当然最美。” Pharazon洋洋自得，“但建成这座大城不是我一个人的功劳，历代先王的努力方才造就她如今的辉煌。但是你的要塞却是你一人所建，我说的不错吧？”

“您真是抬举我。” Mordor之主放松地背起双手，“一个人造一座城会把我累死的，那是我的军队和我的仆人们的功劳。”

“多久？”

“嗯，大概600年。”

600年。Pharazon愣住了。他最为长寿的先祖不过活了500岁。而如今，他们的寿命正日益缩短，不仅仅是王族，整个Númenóreans都是。但对于他，糟糕的还不仅如此。他没有后代，不论是合法的还是非法的。而他也隐隐预见到，他永远都不可能拥有后代，拥有一个王位继承人。也就是说，在他死后，王位将不可避免地落到那些旁系家族手中。而他，是一个家族覆灭的象征。

“600年。”他恍若叹息，“你一定为了她花费不少心血。”

“那是当然，他是我的全部。” Sauron的神情变得严肃，“但他的存在并不是为了提供欣赏。如果您允许，我可以称呼他另一个名字，我取的名字——Lugburz（路格柏兹）。”

Pharazon没有问他这个词的意思，也不想知道。他觉得Sauron知道他想问什么，但又故作玄虚地绕着圈子。也许，同他直说会比较好。他思考着怎样措辞才能让自己既达到目的，又不显得低三下四。“我需要你的支持，你的财富和你的军队。你明白，Númenor只是个岛，大不到哪里去，我手头能调集得再多也无法超出它的范围。但是你不一样，你已经统治了大半个Middle-earth，而且又那么久了。”

Mordor之主笑了，笑得完全不像他的头衔。“原来陛下想去Middle-earth发展。这点没问题，不管是财力或是人力，我都会尽可能地倾囊相助。”

他指望我把他放回去吗？这不可能。Pharazon 咬牙，“但是你的仆从不会接受我的王令。封臣的封臣不是我的封臣。”

“这个好办。” Sauron张开嘴巴，没有说话，但是有个想法却跳出Pharazon的脑袋。

“你想写信？”

“是的。”Mordor之主肯定，“我书写一封文书，由您的使者带给我的仆从。”

“他们会相信吗？” Pharazon见过那些Mordor来使的模样，一个比一个像鬼，说的也想必不是人话。

“会的。我的手笔，他们见到即会相信。你可以派遣使者直接送到Lugburz的副官或者Nazgul的首领那里，他们一定会照办。”

他不会想玩什么花招吧？Pharazon满心疑虑地看着Sauron。不怕，只要他人在这里，他的仆人玩再多花样也无用。“可以。”Númenor国王同意。他击了两次掌，先前退出的众人推门进入大厅，升起帷幔，打开窗户。之后，Pharazon当众宣布，“从现在开始，你不再是人质，而是我的一名侍从。我已经让人为你收拾了新住处，不用再去那间杂物间了。Zélarena会带你去那里，你需要什么也可向她提出。”他扯起袍子的一角递给Sauron，后者上前轻吻一下。

“感谢陛下恩赐。” Mordor之主微微屈膝后离开大厅。

他走后，Pharazon颇感无聊，就想起了Ashmu（阿夏姆），那个东方歌手。他是Umbar的领主Deadeson（代阿德森）送给他的一件礼物。对此，Amandil曾坚决反对过。因为这男子是作为艺奴被买回来的，Númenor从来没有过奴隶，也不允许有奴隶。

不过Pharazon有他的理由，他觉得只要自己不把他当奴隶对待，再给他个合适的名分就行了。这个歌手在好些年里娱乐了他。除了唱歌，他还会杂耍，魔术等逗人乐的小段子。每逢宴饮，他就成了其中光鲜的主角，让那些矜持的女士也笑得前仰后合。

己经有很久没听他唱曲了。Pharazon叫来一个仆人，“去叫Ashmu来，让他带上琴。”

仆人默然地带去他的旨意，叫来了歌手。Ashmu是一个纯血统的东方人，有着黑色的眼睛和卷曲的黑发，个头比岛国人矮得多，却敏捷得像猫。他手臂上原有一个代表奴隶身份的烙印，来Númenor后被他自己用刀割掉了，只留下一个可怕的伤疤。

“陛下，您今天打算听什么？”歌手夸张地鞠了一躬。

“你家乡有没有关于Mordor的歌谣？”Pharazon接过侍女递来的石榴子，一个个放在嘴里嚼。

“Mordor？不知道。”歌手摇头。

“那么有没有关于魔王的歌呢？”

“这……”歌手顿时流露出恐惧之色，“冒烟的大山里住着妖魔。您问这个干什么？”

“我比较好奇。”

“没有歌。”歌手摇头，“我们从来不唱那些玩意儿。那里只有恐怖的传言，魔王踏着火焰而来，带来杀戮与血腥，还有……”他用手捂了一下曾是烙印的伤疤。

又是个孬种。Pharazon吐出残渣，“换首歌吧，你想唱什么就唱什么。”

歌手唱了一曲，却没有任何俏皮与欢快。

“你怎么了？唱得跟哭丧调似的？”

“陛下！”歌手突然哭起来，“陛下您不再宠爱Ashmu了吗？”

Pharazon一脸厌烦地看着他，“又怎么了？你就不能像个男人，少哭点吗？”

结果歌手哭得更厉害了，眼泪打湿了袍子下摆，Pharazon恼火地将袍子撩至身后。“说！”他喝道。

“陛下为什么要让那个下贱的俘虏住到我楼上去？上次他差点就掐死我了。”

“下贱？”Pharazon斜眼看着他，“他是战俘不错，可他是个货真价实的领主，比你的出身高多了，歌手。让他住你楼上你该感到荣幸才对。还有，他怎么会打算掐死你？”

“这……这……”歌手吱唔不语，“我怕他。”

“这是应该的。你应对他尊重些。”Pharazon告诫，“否则我真可以保证他会掐死你，毫无怜悯。”

歌手的表情变得极为难看，活像条挨了棍棒的狗。Pharazon觉得留他在这只会叫自己生气，便打发他离开。

不知道Sauron会在信里写些什么。他又会表示出多少诚意来。Númenor国王品尝着盛在精美琉璃杯里的果汁，想起最近的港口税收帐目还没看，就吩咐人统统取来。


	7. 阿夏姆（Ashmu）

Ashmu望着进进出出的仆众和杂役，心头充满了愤恨。

他来Númenor已经有六年了。那时他从东方的奴隶市场被人像牲口一样带到Umbar（昂巴）。因为有着出色的技艺，他被Umbar的领主Deadeson（代阿德森）看中，买了下来，之后又献给了刚刚成为Númenor国王的Ar-Pharazon。这让他得到了永久脱离过去的机会。

然而，过去不是那么容易摆脱的。

右臂上那个丑陋的疤痕像条扭曲的蛇，大小约有一寸长。这原是个烙印——一条黑蛇，嘴里衔着骷髅。Ashmu在脱离奴隶贩子的铁笼，摆脱那些可怕锁链束缚的那天晚上，就用小刀把它一点点给刮掉了。那是他这辈子做过的最富男子气的一件事。尽管痛得钻心，他还是做到了，一直到烙印变成模糊的血肉时才停手。我不是奴隶了，不是，他自信地告诉自己，以为一切从此可以改变。

但是，事实远比他想象的来得残酷。那奴隶的印记似乎不是打在这身体上，而是烙进了灵魂里。岛国人瞧不起他。‘帝党’认为他低贱，‘忠诚派’又反感他的身份，就连那些被他比下去的本地戏子也开始恨他，叫他‘东方蛮子’‘短命鬼’。他喜欢那些漂亮的Númenor女人，但即便是她们中死了几任丈夫，年龄是他的数倍，长得像水桶一样的，也看不起他。她们用各种侮辱性的字眼形容他。

这些Ashmu都能忍。他觉得只要得到国王的宠信就行了。开始的时候，他觉得自己真的得到了，并为之欣喜若狂。可是，不管他多么用心讨Pharazon喜欢，也不管他得到了诸多的赏赐，这位Númenor之王总会在适当的时候提醒他不要忘记本分。他是个低等的东方人，而非高贵的Númenóreans，他们在本质上有着难以逾越的鸿沟。渐渐地，歌手明白了什么叫做‘狗永远只配呆在桌子底下，即便它是国王的爱犬’，而他的梦也像海水中的泡沫一样破灭了。

既然我得不到尊重，那么我就尽可能地享受既有的获得。他挥霍着青春，追逐着女人，在某些可以用金钱买得到片刻尊重的地方一掷千金。国王也似乎不吝惜赏赐，给歌手的月钱要远多于他应得的份例。凭着这点，Ashmu得到了一些女人的青睐，可他明白她们只是冲着钱来的，没钱就什么也别谈。

他算是把她们看透了。不仅为了钱上钩的下贱，那些故作矜高的也一样下贱。这种情况下，他的行为变得愈加放肆。从引诱到强迫，得手之后再无情地甩掉。王后不管这种事。国王，他的事又太多，不会去管。

在这些女人中，Zélarena是第一个令他败下阵来的。不管他怎样献殷勤，她始终不为所动。软的不行就来硬的，歌手打定主意，要强迫她就范。正当他要得手的时候，却被个俘虏搅了局。更糟糕的是，这个俘虏浑身有种叫他说不出的恐惧感，令他想起从前抓他为奴的那些人。而且，他似乎很讨Pharazon喜欢，即使上了处刑台那种地方也照样能下来。而且，他所尊敬的国王陛下竟然向着这个俘虏说话，叫他尊重他，还言明了如若出事，他绝不会给予他庇护。

这叫我该怎么办？Ashmu绝望地绞着手。

Zélarena就在前面，指挥着那些仆从搬这搬那。她的身旁站着那个俘虏，华发光如流瀑，高傲如同神灵。他穿着Ashmu得宠这么多年也未被允许穿着过的带有金色王室纹章的礼服，同侍女有说有笑。相形之下，歌手在他面前猥琐得如同癞蛤蟆。

一想到他要住到自己楼上，Ashmu就觉得有只刺猬钻进了怀里，戳得他片刻都不能安省。现下，Pharazon的宠爱是他最后一根救命稻草，他无论如何也不能再失去了。

你应该对他尊重些。他脑袋上被砸的部分又开始抽痛。歌手摇摇头，强迫自己走过去。“您好，从此我们是邻居了。”他伸出右手。

Zélarena给了他一个白眼，躲到了俘虏的身后。而当Ashmu对上对方的眼睛的时候，他开始止不住地颤抖。“您……好……我们……是邻居了。”他结巴地说。

对方没有回答，只是冰冷地看着他，锐利的目光把歌手刺了个通透。接着，他微露笑容，伸出手来，“你好，Sauron。”

“Sauron。”歌手默念着，微微点了一下他的掌心就立刻缩了回来，生怕再出上次的事。他很清楚对方有着非比寻常的力量。“Ashmu，国王的御用歌手。”

“还是一条癞皮狗，会告黑状的狗。”Zélarena露出半个头，对于那件事的愤怒一点未消。

小婊子，你就不能给我留点脸？Ashmu咬起牙，但恐惧把他所有的底气都压趴下了。他不敢当着Sauron的面发作。我会让你好瞧的，贱人！还有你。不觉中，他又对上了那双闪金一般的眼瞳。Sauron的直视叫他喘不过气来。他想移开目光，但对方不知用了什么方法令他无法移开，那感觉就像一只钢钳扼住了脖子。

“奴隶。”一个带着轻蔑口吻的词语唏出了对方的嘴唇，“还不如女人的意志坚定。”接着，无形的手松开了，歌手狼狈倒地，激起一片哄笑。

“狗仗人势的东西。”杂役中有人操着半生不熟的Adûnaic（阿登纳克语）说着，“只会对我们撒泼咬人。”

“叫他以后还有脸凶。”另一个接话，“人家都没用棍子，只是瞪了一眼，就叫他跪地不起啰。”

他们的话语就像鞭子一样抽打着Ashmu，他的脸变得通红。但是Sauron没有理会这些，他从歌手身上跨了出去，径直上楼。

嘲笑声更大了，仆役们朝着他做着各种侮辱的手势和表情，骂人话也变得多姿多彩。有岛国人的语言，还有来自东方和南方的四不像。Ashmu惊恐地发现Sauron打掉了他最后的一丝尊严，他又变成了那个待在铁笼里哭泣的奴隶。

渐渐地，仆役们说够了，也笑够了，就都散开了。只剩下歌手一个人坐在地上发愣。太阳缓步从天顶上驶过，影子也经历了由长到短，再由短到长的变化过程，转变着方向。暮色拢上天幕，灯火次第点亮。

晚餐时间到了，歌手要去晚宴上服务。他刚站起来就看见Sauron也下楼来了。“请让一让。”他像个贼似的从Mordor之主身边窜过，钻回自己的房间。

药在哪里？我把它落在哪里了？Ashmu举着蜡烛四处翻找。这还是他做奴隶的时候一个老巫师给他的，让他在实在受不了的时候寻求最后的解脱。来Númenor后，他就把这事给忘记了，本以为永远都不会再想起来，但是……

这里！Ashmu把手伸向衣橱的一个角落，闪着茶色光泽的小瓶在烛火的映照下淡出暗影。歌手把它握在掌心里摇了摇，瓶口的封印没有丝毫损坏，里面的药水散发出寒冰一样的冷辉。就靠你了，他把它揣进口袋。

此时的大厨房是最热闹的，除了那些高位时有空缺，其他地方几乎座无虚席。王室家族与宫廷内侍以及仆妇杂役一起吃饭是从Tar-Minyatur王时代就流传下来的一条规则。据说是Elros为了团结民众，不让王室家族产生傲慢习气制定的。在许久以前，这个大厨房还曾经定期对Armenelos（阿美尼罗斯）的普通居民开放，那时王族与平民的距离要比现在近得多。

Ashmu在这里有个很好的位置，离王族的高位很近，避开了杂役们所坐的吵杂肮脏的部分。他来的不算迟，国王夫妇还没到。事实上，从Tar-Minastir时代之后，任何人晚于王室夫妇到来都被视为大不敬。轻的挨几个巴掌饿一顿饭了事，重的直接拖进黑牢，怎么死的都不知道。歌手深知其中厉害，绝不会因此失误。

但是今天，他仍然来迟了——Sauron占了他的位置，给他留了个偏僻角落里的空位。那里紧挨着上菜的甬道，连高位都看不见。

真是欺人太甚，这一定是婊子Zélarena出的主意。Ashmu气得浑身发抖，却不敢走过去当面讨要回来。他的手压着口袋如此用力，以至于里面的小玻璃瓶搁得他手掌生疼。我该怎么把药下进去？他望着来往忙碌的厨师和小厮，咬着嘴唇。

‘下毒即是死罪，不论是否未遂。’Númenor法典如是说。想到处刑台上锋利的斧刃，歌手畏缩起来。“哎，让一让!”有个托大盘子的仆从把他挤到一边。怎么办才能神不知鬼不觉，逃离死刑的威胁？恐惧让他否定了一个又一个方案。

“国王陛下驾到！”仪仗官直着嗓子喊道。Ar-Pharazon夹着一阵冷飕飕的空气走进大厅，所有人都停下动作起身致敬，唯独传菜的小厮和做菜的大厨未尝理会。

“好了，你们都坐下吧。吃饭！”国王像个粗汉那样命令道，“Gihamar（吉哈玛），王后说她不来了，把晚餐送到她宫里去。”

总管领命离席，立刻叫来两个侍从，匆忙交代几句。

之后，Pharazon在高位的首席上坐了下来，由漂亮的Genever(吉妮维)伺候着用餐。然而，国王没有叫Ashmu的名字，也没有命令他弹奏乐曲。

“陛下。”歌手先入为主，走到高台面前，深深鞠了一躬，“请允许我为您演奏一曲？”

Pharazon没抬头看他，“Ashmu，我觉得你最近状态不大好，还是先歇一阵子吧。吃饭。”

歌手愣住了，国王以前从未拒绝过他的演奏。“陛下。”他还想尽可能地挽回一下，“我觉得我很有精神。”

“就像中午那样吗？”Pharazon抬起头，反问道，“就好像你家刚死了人一样演奏哀乐？你打算让我吃不下这顿饭？下去！”

歌手张口结舌，一阵阵嘘声把他淹没在寒风中，冻得他浑身僵硬。此时此刻，任何辩解都会激起Pharazon的怒火。Ashmu只得收起一切，默默地朝着那个挑剩下的位置走去。

“等等，把你的琴留下。”Pharazon叫住他，脸上似笑非笑，神情耐人寻味，“Sauron，你会弹琴吗？”他问道。这一下叫歌手的情绪彻底崩溃了。

“陛下，这是我的琴！”他尖叫。Pharazon阴沉下脸，用一种可以碾碎骨头的音调缓慢说道，“Ashmu，别忘了，你也是我买回来的一件东西。我想送给谁就送给谁。”

顿时，歌手觉得自己被劈成了两半儿，并且每一半都被吊在绞架上摇晃。他想哭，又哭不出来。想发抖，却颤抖得已然麻木。这是我的琴，我的琴……白皙的Genever走了过来，从他怀中夺下那把琴。“只是用用而已，又没给吃掉，小气鬼！”她奚落道。

Ashmu只觉得天旋地转。他及时地伸出一只手撑住身边的桌面才没有跌下去。

“Sauron，你会弹吗？”Pharazon又问了一遍。

Mordor之主沉默了一会儿，缓步走到歌手身边。“只会一点，唱得不好望陛下不要责怪。”

“无妨，只要别是葬礼上的哀歌就行。你唱吧。”

Genever把琴递给Sauron。这位堕落的Maia轻拨了两下琴弦后用一种对于人类全然陌生的语言唱起歌来。尽管Ashmu一个词也听不懂，尽管这语言强劲有如朔风，炽烈如同火焰，冰冷如同刀剑，但歌手却发现自己的挫败感神奇地消失了，取而代之的是一种难以遏止的自信，就像有人为他加冕，称他为王一样。

然而，歌声戛然而止，歌手瞬间从山巅坠入深谷，变得更加沮丧。

“这是谁的歌？”Pharazon意犹未尽，难掩好奇。

“Melkor。”Sauron微微欠身，以示尊敬，“一位我信任的故人，我曾经的导师。”

“那能谈谈他吗，关于Melkor？”

“哦，不，陛下，现在还不是时候。”Mordor之主拒绝了Númenor国王的要求，将琴还给Genever。

Pharazon露出了一副失望的表情。“那好，我不会强迫你。等你想说，再告诉我吧。今天我很高兴，吩咐厨房，再给每个人添一杯酒，一道甜点。”

欢呼声比Sauron的歌还要高亢，唯一颓丧不起的只有Ashmu。

直到晚餐结束，众人离席，歌手也没敢把药加进Sauron的杯子里。如此往复，整整三个月，这个Sauron越来越受宠，而他Ashmu几乎被忽视到不存在。同样地变得不存在的还有他赖以生存的赏赐，以往毫无节制的挥霍令他根本没有结余下任何积蓄。突如其来的变故几乎把这个习惯了奢侈的弄臣逼上了绝路。不是他死就是我亡，Ashmu决定孤注一掷。

时令已转至初夏，天气渐热，因此有不少饭菜做好后不再加上盖子，放在那里自然降温。歌手频繁出入厨房，寻找着机会。他清楚机会只有一次，而任何失误都会招致死亡。

在大厨房帮忙的厨娘中，有一个早先跟他相好的。只是歌手后来飞黄腾达，便不再把她放在心上。如今，他又想起了这个女人，她也许能帮上忙。打定主意后，他取出了最后一件珍藏的珠宝——一颗拥有完美圆形弧度的金色珍珠，用来收买她的帮助。

Ashmu去的时候，厨娘正在做饭。他把她叫了出来，把珍珠在她面前晃了晃。这女人的眼睛顿时就放亮了。“给我的？”她的嘴巴张得老大，几乎要一口吞下去才过瘾。

“是的，送你的。”歌手把珍珠递给她，“我觉得它和你最配。”

“骗人！你要早这么想就不会丢下人家自己跑去快活了。”厨娘唠唠叨叨，眼珠子直勾勾地盯着珍珠，让它在手心滚来滚去，“喂，你想干什么？死鬼！你的东西从来就不是白拿的。”

“一件小事。”歌手边说边取出玻璃瓶，把它塞进女人的另一只手里，“把这个放进陛下带回来的那个俘虏的酒水和饭食里。这珍珠就归你了。”

“啊！你要下毒！这可是掉脑袋的事！”厨娘像只聒噪的母鸡吵闹起来，“不行不行，绝对不行。”她把瓶子扔回给歌手，却死抓着珍珠不放。

“闭嘴！”Ashmu掏出了一把切肉用的餐刀，抵在她喉咙上。“你打算叫所有人都听见吗？贱货！不答应也可以。留下珍珠，还有你的命！”

厨娘顿时哑巴了，Ashmu把她拖拽到角落里，却没有放开刀子。“听着，只要你放进去就行了。我知道他的饭食并不是由你负责，所以你根本就不用害怕。”

那女人呆瞪着木讷的眼睛看着他，抖索得跟筛糠一样。“我……不敢。”

“不敢就吃刀子。你选哪样？”

厨娘犹豫了许久，还是动摇了。Ashmu目送她钻进厨房，趁着帮忙的机会把药全都倒了进去。呵——该死的俘虏，你应该不会见到明天的太阳了。歌手激动得用手指使劲地抠着石墙，直到指尖撕裂，渗出鲜血也浑然不觉。

随后，他转了一圈，从另一个门走进大厨房，坐在自己被挤兑后得到的位置上。

离吃饭还有一阵子，歌手就这么坐着，等待着那个时刻的到来。天色渐晚，熙熙嚷嚷的人群逐渐填满这里诺大的空间。Sauron来的很迟，几乎只比国王早了一步。现在他已经给自己换了一个自称——‘Mairon’，而歌手根本不觉得这和前一个名字‘Sauron’有多大区别。他觉得一个男的给自己取这么多名字，真是够矫情。

Mordor之主今天穿了身白衣，整洁干净，没有任何纹饰。入夏之后，他的衣服颜色就变得很浅了，主要是白色、灰色或者浅蓝，而且不管何种时候，他的周身似乎都笼着一层薄薄的白光，看起来就像天神下凡了一样。加之他原本英俊的容貌，因此不费吹灰之力就有大批年轻女孩围着他转圈，今天也是如此。Sauron没有理睬那些女孩，倒是Zélarena像只护雏的母鸡一样驱赶着那些前来搭讪的。

故作姿态。Ashmu评价。这种仇恨感在Pharazon到来后变得更甚。依照惯例，现在是Sauron献歌。即便如此不情愿，歌手仍旧承认他的歌声有种蛊惑人心的力量，而这样的情绪调动，是他自己八辈子也做不到的。

只要他喝下毒药，只要他喝下毒药。Ashmu胡乱祈祷，谁帮他达成目的他就从此信了谁，不管那是神灵还是魔鬼。

Sauron吃得很少，饭菜几乎没动，只是喝光了被下过药的酒和甜汤。Ashmu顿时急切起来，好像中了毒的是他。婊子养的，今天晚上够你受的了。歌手一激动，居然打翻了手边的汤，还弄脏了仅剩下的一件最好的袍子。真是晦气。他甩甩手，赶在Sauron前面钻回房间。他现在要等待的就是对手毒性发作后的哀嚎声，这是他所认为的最美妙的音乐。然而这一刻迟迟没有到来。

怎么回事，是药性失效了吗？Ashmu忍不住溜出房间，朝楼上走去。漆黑的楼道里没有一丝光亮，歌手几乎是手脚并用才爬上去的。Sauron的房间里安静极了，静得仿佛里面居住的不是活人而是幽灵。

他没有回来吗？不对，我明明看见他上楼的。Ashmu透过门缝朝里张望，里面除了黑暗还是黑暗。该死！必须得采取点什么。他再度小心地下楼，搬出从前向厨娘讨要来的一大桶鲸油。这还是给他冬天木炭不够使时生火用的。

Ashmu撬开木桶，又把窗帘、幔帐等等所有能点火的东西都扯下来浸在油脂里，到处都涂抹了一份，剩下的全都倒在了上楼的台阶上。等一切准备完毕后，他把油灯砸碎在浸满了鲸油的羊毛毡上。火焰轰然洞起，像个长了许多手臂的怪兽那样窜出老高，狂暴地舔舐着所有能够烧着的物阿夏姆（Ashmu）品。

咳咳，歌手连连后退。这次看你怎么逃脱！他伸手摸向出口，冷不丁撞上了身后的一样东西，柔软坚实，是一具男性的躯体。

“你在找我吗？”Sauron的声音从黑暗中传来，歌手闻声大骇。

“啊？你！”

“你向我祈祷的东西，我都听见了，很真实。‘谁帮我达成目的我就从此信了谁，不管那是神灵还是魔鬼’。我想，你应该信我。”Mordor之主把他逼向火堆。灼热感开始在空气中蔓延开来。红色、橙色、黄色的火苗仿佛贪婪的长蛇，蔓延到哪里就包围吞噬着哪里。仅仅片刻，火光就笼罩了这座孤立的三层塔楼，在楼顶撑开它恢弘的旗帜，叫见之者无不色变。

“着火了！快救火啊！”外面有人狂吼。

被烟呛得连连咳嗽的Ashmu眯上眼睛咬牙道，“你也出不去了，我们都会死在这里！”但是Sauron一点也不紧张。

“你确定？”他慵懒地抬起右手伸进火焰，那火就像有了灵魂一样缠绕上他的身体，像热恋的情人一样亲吻着他的面庞，再疯狂地扩散开，仿佛极北之地天幕下舞动的极光。“你确信它们会伤害我吗？不，死的只会是你。”

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……歌手厉声尖叫，“你到底是什么东西？”他跌倒在地，无处躲藏。

“我？我还以为你认识我。”Sauron伸出修长的手指，轻点了一下歌手的脸颊，立刻在上面留下一道可怖的焦痕。他的身体灼热有如燃烧，而周围的火焰则是他华丽的长袍。越是接近他的本体，那火光就越是明亮，直到发出绚烂的白光。

“蠢货！我住的地方环绕着火河，你这点东西根本算不得什么。‘魔王踏着火焰而来，带来杀戮与血腥。’”Sauron用歌手说过的话回应他，“而我，不仅仅是因为会杀人，才被叫做魔王的。”

Ashmu再也说不出任何话来，他的眼中映照出的唯有——惊恐。


	8. 泽兰瑞娜（Zélarena）

着火的时候，Zélarena正在王后宫中值事。

听到外面吵嚷声不断变大，便掀开窗帘向外张望。黑暗中，人们神色慌乱地跑来跑去，不少的光着膀子赤着脚就跳下了床。

“着火了！快去救火！”不停有人相互转告。

“哪里着火了？”有个男人浑身精赤就推开了门。

“是孤塔着火了。”

孤塔，那不是Mairon（索伦原本的名字）的住处吗？Zélarena连忙朝高处跑去。天空已被火光映红，空气中传来阵阵焦灼的气味，飘舞的火星像流萤一样飞窜，即使离得很远都能感觉到那致命的热度。

我的天哪，Mairon还在那塔里。Zélarena顾不得梳理好发辫就这么披头散发地奔出王后寝宫。更多的人朝着着火的地方赶去，不少手中都拎着救火的器具，但与那猛烈的火势相比，这些努力不过是降落在沙漠中的一滴露珠。

很快，国王Pharazon也赶了过来。和白天的衣冠整带不同，此时的Pharazon既没戴王冠，也没披外袍，一头长发散乱地披散在肩头，左手的袖子一直撸到臂弯，右手的袖子却多出一节，松垮地垂在手腕上。

“这是怎么回事？！”他怒吼，“Gihamar（吉哈玛）在哪里？谁能给我个答案？！”

“陛下，臣在此。”同样衣衫不整的王室总管像只地沟鼠一样钻出人群。他穿着一件过长的睡袍，不得不用两只手抓住下摆，光溜溜的小腿不住地颤抖，只有一只脚上穿了鞋子。

“这是怎么回事？”Pharazon一手指着他的鼻尖，一手指着燃烧的塔楼，整张脸扭曲得叫所有靠近他的人都悄悄地往后退了三步。

“陛……陛……陛……陛下，臣……臣……臣……也不……不知道。”Gihamar额头上的冷汗已经多到可以搜刮下来去救火了。

“废物，滚一边去。”Pharazon暴躁如同猛兽，“火还救得下来吗？”他质问，无一人应答，唯有粗重的喘息声此起彼伏。“火还救得下来吗？！”他拔高音调再次提问。Zélarena感觉到再没人理他就有人要死了。

“陛……下。”一个胆怯的声音从人群后面传来，“这火救了也没多大意义，都成焦炭了。”

“不……”Pharazon长喘了一口气，牙齿咬得咯咯作响，“必须救，不管花多大代价都得救。快去！”

现场再度混乱，呼号声，吆喝声，咒骂声响成一片。有人为Pharazon搬来一张椅子，好叫Númenor国王坐镇指挥。伴随着他鞋跟击打地面的单调音符的是总管Gihamar因为紧张而无法止歇的咳嗽声。“再去叫人！叫所有人都来！”Pharazon怒吼。

虽然不间断地有水泼向燃烧的塔楼，但火势没有丝毫减弱的迹象。突然，在一片巨大的擦刮声中，整座塔都垮塌下来。人们尖叫着后退，几个跑得过近的被落石砸中，头破血流。砖石落地时激起的烟尘像一股疾风横扫而过，洒下一片白色的尘埃。

完了，他要在里面一定是死了。Zélarena跌跪在地面，望着自己的手。所有的期待都白费了，她可能永远也夺不回那些属于自己的东西。呛人的烟灰扑面而来，侍女长不得不以手掩面，但仍觉得鼻子里钻满了令人发痒的小颗粒，呼吸困难。

一只手突然从后面捅了捅她的肩膀，把她吓得喊出了声。“谁？”

“是我。”

Sauron绕到她面前，除了满身灰尘外，没有半点逃出火场的痕迹。“这是怎么回事？”他问。

“太好了！”Zélarena脑子一片空白，只为他完好无损而高兴。她一把抱住他，欢快地要跳起舞来。“你不在就太好了，我还以为……呸呸，多不吉利啊。”

“我没那么容易死。”Sauron微笑着挣脱她的拥抱，“你看，我不是完好无缺吗？不过有人就没那么幸运了。”

Ashmu（阿夏姆）吗？Zélarena咬咬牙，虽然她对这个人没有任何好感，甚至是讨厌——想痛揍他一顿的讨厌——她却从来没有想过让他死。在Zélarena看来，歌手和所有希望在这个宫廷里立足生存下去的人一样可怜，也一样可悲。不知怎么，这令她又想起了王后，王后是她的恩人。正是因为王后陛下的宽容，如她这种出身，又被赶出家门的女孩才得以离开Romenna（罗门那）养父母的家，来到这宫廷服务，以免于沦落入社会最底层的命运.

“你没事就好，我想国王也会很高兴的。你去觐见他吧。”Zélarena把Sauron推过去，让这位本已失望至极而恼怒不休的Númenor国王再度愉悦起来。“你去哪里了？”Pharazon难掩惊喜。

Sauron微微颌首，“我晚上觉得闷，就四处走走散步，没想到……居然着火了？”

“你不要懊恼。”Pharazon的态度与刚才相比几乎绕了个急转弯，“一幢塔楼烧了就烧了，我会再给你安排个住处的。”他站起身，以另一种姿态面对Gihamar，“待会儿叫人搜索一下废墟，看看还能找到些什么。”

零星的火苗仍在飘散，火场的热度依旧高得不可接近，但是人们的热情已随着国王的话语流到大海里去了。除了几个被命令留下的，其他人全都嘀咕着散开，回去睡觉。

折腾了大半夜后，所有人都既疲倦又厌烦。“你先去我房间休息吧。”Zélarena说，“我今天住在王后那里，房间是空的。”

“那实在是感谢。”Mordor之主优雅地弯腰，把给侍女踩住的衣服下摆拽出来。

“真不好意思，没看见。”Zélarena尴尬地耸肩。她离开Sauron后独自返回王后宫中，但睡意却随着火焰焚烧殆尽，再也找不回来。天亮后，她昏昏沉沉地返回住处，发现Sauron已经整装完毕。Mordor之主又穿上了他在受降式上被剥掉的那身黑衣，还配了条华丽的赤金头带。

“今天有事吗？”Zélarena脱口问道。

对方脸色一凛，旋即又温软下来。“Barad-dur来人了，他们带来了我许诺赠与国王的礼物。因此我需要亲自去处理这件事，并且……”

“哦。”Zélarena摇晃着脑袋，“冒昧地问一句，这件事是由谁负责的？”话刚出口，她就觉得这太唐突了，连自己也觉得莫名其妙，操心过多。

“Barad-dur的人吗？”

“不，是Númenor这边的。”

“王室总管Gihamar。”Sauron说，他现在脸上的神色已经从拒绝变成了好奇。

“那你可要仔细检查了。”Zélarena出于好意提醒道，“总管大人一向喜欢克东扣西，收取报酬。不知道会不会坑你的人。”

“国王陛下就不知道？”Sauron的脸色变得极难揣摩，而Zélarena对此浑然未觉。脑袋更加昏沉，她只是想到什么就说什么。“总管是条老狐狸，而且他一向都很小心，陛下对他十分信赖。你也看出来了，我们陛下志比天高，他的心思全在大事上，极其讨厌核对账单这种事。呃，那个工作量也相当恐怖，而且无聊，除非事情闹大，陛下才懒得去管呢。而在这方面，总管至少干了九十年，从他为Inzilbêth王后掌管珠宝衣帽开始，就未让人挑出过毛病。两任先王都对他信任有加，从不过问他做出的那些东西。但是，所有的事只要做，就有洞，他瞒上不瞒下。这些年不知道有多少烂账在里面，真要出事，他十个脑袋都不够砍的。”

“你是说，他会做手脚？”

“完全正确。他能把Fënipa(芬妮帕)那事撇得一干二净，还有什么事做不出来。要知道Fënipa是他引荐并强迫给国王当情妇的。到了临了了，他却推得干干净净，半点渣子都不剩。Mosdilier(莫斯迪丽尔)要不是长得不对陛下口味，也差不多会走Fënipa那条路。”Zélarena一股脑说完，觉得松了一口气，这些话她憋了很久了。

“很感谢你告诉我这些。”Sauron表情愉悦，“我想，你会很合适坐Gihamar这个位置的。”

他说这话是什么意思？Zélarena嗅到了隐藏的血腥味。她望着Mordor之主的双眼，金红色的眼瞳并未流露出任何杀机，高贵的面容上却挂着一丝若有若无的讥诮。

“我看你太累了，好好休息一会儿吧。”他突然伸出手，低语了一句。Zélarena顿时觉得头昏目眩，整个人像喝醉了酒似的飘荡起来，灵魂仿佛被驱赶出了身体。

等到她再度找回知觉的时候，太阳已经登上了天顶。灼热的光芒晒得她脸颊发烫，头脑中的昏沉是减轻了，头痛却加重不少，让她难以集中精神。呃，身体似乎还不听使唤。呃，手指不小心触到了桌边上的铁条，烧灼如火。她一惊，清醒过来。

Sauron不在，但是他昨天穿的衣服却随意地扔在角落里，同那些灰尘搅在一起。真是的，男人们都一样，不管脸长得如何漂亮，在料理生活方面始终少不了女人。否则就会像这样乱成一团，东西丢哪是哪，等到再想起来时就一件也找不到了。Zélarena活动了一下僵直的身体，爬下床，走过去，捡起那堆衣服，准备整理一下收起来。国王应该很快会给他再安排个新住处，到时候这些东西都会派上用场。

她抬起手，袍子的衣袖垂落下来，露出了刚才遮掩住的部分——白色的袖口上沾了一些暗红色的污迹，像是大片酱渍。

哦，怎么搞的，这衣服刚穿没几天啊。Zélarena抓起那个部分，在手里搓了搓，干了的地方很硬，而在内侧缝边的地方，还有一些透着潮湿的感觉。她把它反过来，然后，表情在一瞬间凝滞了。那里的颜色不再是正面的暗红，而是刺目的血红。这是血迹！Zélarena呆若木鸡。为了防止弄错，她把那污迹凑近嘴边舔了舔，腥中带咸，无疑是人血。我的天哪，他到底干了什么？为什么衣服上会沾染大片血迹？

“你在干什么，Zére？”Sauron的声音自背后传来，侍女连忙将衣服抛下，双手背在身后。“没，没什么。”她的眼神飘忽不定。

“是嘛。”Mordor之主嘴角挑起一抹笑意，“你不合适说谎，Zére。”Sauron直言点破，脸色旋即阴沉下来。他绕过她，拾起衣服，把血迹举给她看。“我是有些不小心，不过你的好奇心太大了。”那双金色的眼睛变得冷漠如冰，“如果，如果你不是这么爱管闲事的话，他也许还能多活一阵子。”

谁？谁多活一阵子？Zélarena几乎喘不过气来，他要杀谁？

“今天晚上跟我来，我想给你看些东西。”

“看什么？”侍女畏惧得无法集中精神，整个人缩成一团，躲避着那能刺透灵魂的目光。

“去了就知道了。”Sauron笑得十分狰狞，连他俊美的容貌也无法掩饰。“必须去。”他命令道，声音轻如夏日微风，语气却坚冷得仿佛碎冰破裂。“那可是我考虑了很久想要赠送给你的礼物，就这么不领情吗？”

“我，我不……我不……”Zélarena嘴巴长得很大，却发不出任何声音。

“别害怕。”Mordor之主换了种口吻，声音变得更轻，“我不会伤害你的，因为我要感谢你。多亏了你的提醒，我才知道那王室总管的确胆大包天，连我的人也敢黑。他还篡改了Barad-dur的底单，以为我不识字。不过Nazgul的黑暗语原单他可改不了，那是我的语言，只有我的人才能明白。”

“你，你要杀，杀他吗？”Zélarena抖索得不成样子。

“不，我还不打算就这件事同他算账，国王不会相信他看不懂的文书的。不过，他和你之间，我只会选择一方。是哪个，就看你今天的表现了。”

“选择一方？”Zélarena喃喃自语。“那余下的一方怎么办？”

Sauron的微笑表明了他将要做的。“你现在还打算不去吗？”他唏声问道。

“不……我去。”Zélarena回答。


	9. 索伦（Sauron）

“让别人恐惧，唯有恐惧可以掌管一个人，唯有恐惧能在一个人心中留下最深的伤痕。”Melkor如是说。

Sauron现在正在感受这种情绪造成的效果。他在Zélarena身上看到了绝对的服从，被恐惧所约束的服从。从他第一次见到这凡人女子的时候，就觉得她很好利用，因为她身上有着太多的怜悯和仁慈，并且是不分对象的给予。这种特质恰恰有无数的空子可供阴谋穿过，也极易受到恐惧的左右。

她会成为我一个忠诚的仆从的。Mordor之主认定。虽说她既胆小又怯懦，但以此而表现出的谨小慎微正是他现在迫切需要的。这里是Númenor的宫廷，不是战场，因此不需要任何勇力、气魄与才智。就前几次情况，很多连自己也想不到的细枝末节这女人都能注意到，就表明她非常有价值。让她做我的眼线，好过我亲自去收集信息，因为没有一个宫廷朝臣，王室贵胄会注意到一个卑微的侍女。她既可以游走于上层领主之间，也可以不违和地接触下层贫民，非常合适的人选。但在这之前，要让她的怜悯被遏止一下，这样才不会在关键时刻脱离掌控——恐惧是最合适的罗网。

“听着，Mordor之主从来不会亏待帮助过他的人，也不会饶恕任何冒犯过他的人。除了晚上的大礼外，我还给你准备了一样小东西。”他望着被吓坏的女人，试图安慰她一下。“这是很久以前我从精灵那里得到的一件小东西，一个初学者的作品，希望你喜欢。”他从衣兜里取出一条银链子，上面镶嵌了一块不甚明亮的白色宝石。对于精灵来说，这样的作品比较粗劣，但对于Zélarena这种身份的人类来说，这件东西已经十分华丽了。

“无功不受禄，我不能要。”Zélarena的第一反应是拒绝，但是恐惧再次抓住了她。她和Sauron对视了一会儿，不情愿地伸出手去，“有很多事我是做不来的。”

“我不会让你做你做不到的事。”Mordor之主移开视线，他觉得施加的压力够多了，再下去这女人会精神崩溃，“搜集消息，就像你往常一样，应该不困难吧。去听听宫里宫外人的反应，他们的需求，他们的喜好。你也清楚，我即使摆脱了俘虏的称呼实际上还是个俘虏，有很多眼睛盯着我看呢。”

“他们也会盯着我的。”侍女嘟哝，“总管一向细致。”

“这个不碍事，只要国王和他的议会忽视你就行了。他们善于抓住男人，却会选择性忽视你这样的女人。在我的国度里，拒绝等同冒犯，你清楚吗？”

侍女咬着嘴唇，一语不发，她选择了默许。“有人来了。”她突然岔开话题，并把沾了血的衣服统统塞进衣柜里。

一个卫兵走进来。“Zélarena，国王要你去一下。还有你，S……Mairon。”

“陛下说了什么事吗？”侍女问。

卫兵摇头，他帽子上的羽饰跟着抖动起来。“这个我不清楚，他只让你和他快点去。”

“还有谁也去？”

“你真麻烦。”卫兵抄起手，“还有总管，收拾火场的杂役，救火挑水的帮夫，人很多，你得快点去！”

“谢谢。”侍女突然把Sauron刚才给她的项链塞进卫兵的手里，“别嫌麻烦，我可不想去触陛下霉头。你不是新交了个女朋友吗？送给她，她会很喜欢的。”

“哦，的确。”士兵很开心地把东西收起来，完全没注意到Sauron的表情。等他走后，Mordor之主才不满地提出来。“你这是什么意思？”

“没什么意思。”Zélarena咬着嘴唇，“这东西在我手上一点用处也没有，在他们手上却会。我不是帮你又找了双眼睛吗？”

很狡猾的女人，你是不想和我扯上太多实质性的关系才这么做的吧。不过不要紧，晚上的礼物会让你从此脱不了干系的。

国王的召见地点就在孤塔的废墟旁，虽然经过一夜的水浇和一上午的搜寻，仍有几缕青烟时不时地从掀开的瓦砾下面飘出。

“陛下，这显然是有人纵火。”王室总管Gihamar拿着一叠厚厚的火灾现场勘查记录说道，“医官，验尸官，御前法官，国师全都查验过了，证实起火点是楼道，而且靠近首席乐师Ashmu的房门口。现场非常混乱，焚毁得很彻底，而且因为楼顶垮塌的缘故，我们甚至不清楚为什么火势会如此之大。”

“你认为有人纵火，是谁？”Pharazon冰冷地看着他。

“这……臣不敢胡乱指正。”Gihamar双手奉上记录，却被一把推开。“我不要看这些东西。”Númenor 国王说，“我只要知道，既然你指证有人纵火，是谁？”

“住在那里，又逃离现场的人。”总管低语。

“Mairon，还是Ashmu？”Pharazon的脸色变得极为难看。他是个非常独断并且无情的人，即使是最宠爱的，也有可能会毫不留情地舍弃，“有没有找到Ashmu？”

“没有，火场里没有烧焦的尸体。”Gihamar实话实说。

“没有尸体？”国王的眉毛先是下垂，接着飞窜上鬓角，“你说笑话吧，Gihamar，纵火现场没有尸体烧着玩哪？”

“不，陛下。”总管慌了神，“有人纵火千真万确，臣一个人看错尚有可能，不会所有人都同时看错，错在一点上吧？”

“那你说说，是谁，为什么要纵火？”

“这个……这个……”Gihamar支吾不语，“我觉得这个问题Mairon会比我清楚，他不是和Ashmu住在一幢楼里吗？解释一下吧，Mairon，你昨晚在哪里的？”

Mordor之主以沉默回应质问。任何一个不合适的理由都有可能被拆穿，接着引发一连串不可收拾的后果。

“他昨晚和我在一起的。”Zélarena突然插话，令人惊异地替他解围，“一直和我在一起，一整夜，需要解释吗？”

周围传来阵阵笑声，Gihamar整张脸憋得通红，“好的，小贱人，算你狠。”他咬牙切齿地挤出这么几个字来。倒是Pharazon被这么个小转折弄得十分开心，紧张的气氛一扫而空，“好了，不管是有人纵火，还是无心失火，这件事在找到Ashmu之前都不要再提。”国王嘴巴仍旧合不拢，大概觉得Gihamar有话难言的样子很好笑。

“你为什么要这么做？”Zélarena的行为确实出乎Sauron预料。

“解大家的围。”侍女突然变得很沉静，“再得不到答案陛下就要审问了。一审问就会动刑，重刑之下牵扯甚广，且无法控制。这种事有过一次了……”她以右手紧握左臂，似乎那里颇为疼痛，“叛徒Gihamar以此夺走了很多本属于王后陛下的职权。若非法律和习俗不允许，他都快让他家的婊子们戴上后冠了。王后很可怜，她再也承受不起什么。Zére不会让她劳神烦忧。而对于你，这宫里从来不缺会杀人的，我帮的也不会是圣人。只要你不和Gihamar是一道，我就帮，算是帮自己吧。”

她很明智，比我想的要明智，只是她永远也不会料到我比Gihamar危险得多。Sauron觉得是到了把身份亮给她的时候了。“晚上，我曾经的居所见面。”

入夜之后，Zélarena如约而至。她有些紧张，却强打精神故作镇静。“你要给我看什么？”

“一个人，一个欺负过你的人。”

“人？”那双灰眼睛先是迷惑，接着瞳孔猛然缩紧，“Ashmu吗？”

“算是吧，一个可以称之为Ashmu的东西。”Sauron伸手抓住她，把她拖进石屋。屋子里很黑，因此Mordor之主的眼睛变得像翻滚的熔岩一样红亮。“其实我能找到这地方也得感谢你。”他掀开杂物下的木板，露出一个更深的洞口。“你是知道这地方的，不过从来没在意。有一次你打扫的时候，无意间掀开了这里，我就发现了。”

石洞里有垂直的竖梯，是深嵌在石壁里的一个个凹槽。Sauron让侍女先下去，自己随即跟上。下面的空间愈发黑暗潮湿，完全超出了人类的视线范围。这里是王宫庞大的地下建筑的一部分，曾经的目的与作用早已湮没在历史中，现在它只是那些不为人所知的传说的一部分。

侍女完全看不见，所以紧紧地拽着Sauron。黑暗中，他是唯一的依靠。“你把他弄到这个鬼地方来了？你是怎么把他弄来的，从那么大的火里？”她用手箍住他的腰，活像快淹死的人抓住了最后一根救命稻草。“你救了他，是不是？你应该让他去见国王才对，正好可以说明火不是你放的。”

无知的女人。“你只说对了一半。”Sauron的声音冷漠而残酷，“我从一开始就没想救他，我不会去救一个想杀我的人的。不过火的确是他放的，他下毒又纵火，而我只想让他知道做这种事要付的代价。哦，快到了，我得给你点个灯，让这里亮起来。”他集中精神想象着所需要的东西，一团火焰自黑暗中诞生，照亮了这诺大的空间，还有Zélarena惊惶不已的双眼。

“你是个巫师？”她悄声问道，“我早该想到的，东方人里面有很多巫师，像Enlikash（恩里卡什）一样。”

你完全没想到，浅薄的人类。Sauron 傲然，“但他们中只有一个可被别人尊为‘主人’。在他那些崇拜者中，有许多人连他的面都没见过，Enlikash就是其中一个。他们会称呼他另一个尊号‘黑暗君主’。”他轻抖手腕，那团火球猛地炸裂开来，变成数十个更小的火球，飘浮在半空中。

一团血肉模糊的东西出现在不远处前方的石柱下，浑身上下爬满了甲虫和老鼠。“我想他已经明白代价是什么了。”Sauron擎住Zélarena后颈把她拉近。

歌手还活着，或者说心脏仍在跳动，但是他一切作为人的特征都已丧失。那张脸不能被称之为脸，双眼消失了，只有血管从眼窝里拖拽出来，耷拉在脸颊上，活像一条条扭曲的虫子。鼻子被老鼠啃光，随着呼吸喷着血泡。嘴唇也是，剩下的青白色牙齿相互咬结叫人不寒而栗。他的双腿和右手全都只剩下骨骼，上面爬满了黑压压的虫子，不停地蠕动，像一条墨水汇聚的河流。不少老鼠正盘踞在他肩头和前胸，来来回回，每一只的嘴巴上都沾着血迹。

Zélarena扭头狂呕。

“他应该死了。”

“不，我不会让他死。”冰冷的声音不带一丝感情，“直到你愿意将这仁慈施舍于他。”

Sauron突然抓住一只老鼠，用力挤压，老鼠的骨头在他的手掌中发出可怕的折断声。“他要想解脱，只有你能做到。”

“你要我……”

“杀了他。”Mordor之主的态度不容置疑，“你看，他多么痛苦，死亡才是最大的仁慈。匕首我已经帮你准备好了。”他从衣袖里抽出利刃，塞进Zélarena手中，握紧。“心脏的位置你知道吧？刺进去，一切就都结束了。他会感谢你的。”

“不……我做不到。”Zélarena抗拒，但是Sauron紧握着她的手，一步步引导。

“你做得到，这很容易。”那声音若有若无，在这极度黑暗的地下回应，“你愿意看着他被老鼠啃尽血肉，即使只剩下一段残躯仍存知觉吗？你可真残忍，连这么点怜悯也不肯施舍。这也难怪，他打算强暴你，还殴打你，这点仇恨是应该的……”

“不……不……我没想过让他死……”

“那就让他这样活着？”

“不不不不！”

“那就让他死……”

不不不不不不不不不不不不不啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……

匕首笔直地扎进去，血温柔地沾满了整只手，潮湿，灼热，还有一丝诱惑的意味。“你看，很简单的一件事，你很容易就做到了。”Sauron突然松开她，Zélarena腿一软瘫倒在地上。

“不，不是的……”

“就是的，你杀了他，这是事实——为了仁慈而杀人，多有趣的事实。”Mordor之主再度弯下腰，把她抱起来，抓起她那只沾满血的手。“你看，我们现在都一样了。你应该想一想，用血来装点一切也是美，而杀戮亦会是仁慈之举。对于陷入绝境的人，毫不留情地取走他的一切才是怜悯，而放任他们陷入痛苦之中才是折磨。”

他狠狠吻了这凡人女子，这是个霸道的吻，尝尽的是对方的眼泪。


	10. 阿曼迪尔（Amandil）

“亲王阁下，这是陛下亲自赏赐给您的礼物，请您清点一下。”宫里来的信使弯腰行了个礼。

Amandil亲王望着堆满精致木匣的珍宝，没有立即回答，倒是Elendil（埃伦迪尔）接过话题开口了。“父亲，什么时候国王陛下也变得如此慷慨，给我们送礼了？他的心里可从来只有‘帝党’那一群。”

“安静，我的儿子。”老亲王显得疲惫而困倦，“国王一向慷慨，只是我们不需要罢了。好了信使，请问这礼物是谁的？不清楚来历的东西我们不能要。”

“阁下，这些东西都是陛下抓到的那个俘虏让他的仆人从Middle-earth带来的，有很多呢。”信使款款而谈，语气中却满是不耐烦，“每位在议会中占有一席的大人都有一份。像Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督Agoripa（阿格里帕），御前法官Phasaen（帕萨恩），海军元帅Griinor（格雷诺），财政大臣Jaselang（乔瑟朗），内务大臣Nindamos（宁达莫）领主恩德克（Endekor），甚至远在Umbar（昂巴）的领主Deadeson（代阿德森）都有一份。具我所知，除了您以外的老爷们没有一个过问这么详细的。”

“哦，知道了。”Amandil转过头，望向儿子，“是他。”

“Sauron。”Elendil咬起牙，仿佛这个名字令人厌憎得不能提起。

“阁下，他现在不叫自己Sauron。”信使插话提醒，“我们都称呼他Mairon。”

“对我们来说，他就叫Sauron。”Elendil的回话叫信使闭上了嘴巴。“父亲，这些东西怎么办？”

“退回去，全部退回去。”老亲王挥挥手，“Amandil就是再时运不济，也不会要那些掠夺来的赃物的——沾满血和眼泪的赃物。”他顿了顿，补上最后一句。

“那好，阁下。”信使耸耸肩膀，“您打算怎么回陛下，实话实说？”

“就实话实说，我们不需要Sauron的礼物。”Amandil摊开面前的一本厚书，仔细地阅读起来，不再理会这位宫里来的信使。

“好吧。”信使利索地收拾起木匣，夹在臂弯里，再次行了个礼。“告辞，亲王阁下。”他拍拍自己的衣袖，转身离去。等他的背影消失在门外的时候，Elendil再度开口说话。“父亲，您这样做会惹恼Pharazon的。”

“再多一次也不为过。自他登基以来，我一直在惹恼他。”

“可这次不一样，还有Sauron。”

Sauron。Amandil抬起头，这个名字本身异常响亮，这个名字背后一团迷雾。也许，很久以前的Númenóreans曾经详细记载过关于这个名字的一切——那些来自于遥远第一纪的历史，来自精灵们的歌谣与传说。但是自从Ar-Gimilzôr（阿-金密索）王对王家图书馆进行了一番清理之后，这些珍贵的精灵语资料和书籍就永远地消失了。也许，还残存了那么一丁点儿，来自忠诚的Inzilbêth王后的冒险。这位和善的王后在丈夫将要焚毁所有Númenor与精灵有关的东西时，命人悄悄地从杂物间偷回了一些。因为仓促，也因为危险，所以拿回来的东西都是残损不全的。

现下，Amandil正努力地从这一堆因为保存不善，布满了，虫眼、水渍与霉迹的羊皮纸中读出那么点关于Sauron的过去。

残破的纸页间充满了霉变的气息，不少地方只要稍微翻动便会像木屑一样散落。“真该死，Elendil，我们得再找些人来帮忙。这件事必须尽快完成，我怕晚了就来不及了。”

“是查找Sauron的身份吗？”

“是的，我有预感。”亲王愁眉紧锁，“他绝非普通凡俗，我们必须给陛下以警示。”

“那我让Romenna的Tusentar（图森塔尔）找人吧，就他还能找到些认识精灵语的人，不过不会太多，能有十来个就很好了。”

“能有五六个就行了，我们现在做一分是一分吧。”Amandil合上手头资料，放眼远眺，晴朗的天幕下，似有阴云浮现。感觉上要变天啊。“Elendil，你要找就快点，我觉得可能要下雨了，不要让雨堵在路上。”

“是的，父亲。”Elendil命令仆人前来一匹马，出门疾驰而去。

就看你的了，我的儿子。我们必须不惜代价揭穿这个Sauron的身份，叫他在陛下面前无处遁形，只有这样，才能……希望他别是那古老黑暗中的一员。

等到Elendil返回来时，已是十天之后，大约有八个人跟随他一同来到，为首的是个身形较一般人瘦削，长须及胸，眉目和善的老者，他就是Romenna‘精灵语研究学会’的负责人Tusentar。这个学会的起源是一次偶遇，据说Tusentar的一位先祖有幸接待了一个路过Númenor并在此逗留的Lambengolmor成员，那位来自精灵“语言大师”的公会的学者教会了他精灵语，并令他从此爱上这一切。这都是大约一千五百年前Tar-Minastir时代的事了。从那以后Tusentar家族世世代代传承这一志向，从未间断，即使到了如今，也从未有人放弃。当然，他们现在对外并不称呼自己为‘精灵语研究学会’，而是‘世界旅行者’。他们是Númenor最后一批能灵活翻译精灵语言的学者，这样的身份对于他们本身就是危险，因此小心隐藏是必不可少的。这次他们不仅带来了最好的语言学者，还有学会收藏多年，逃过一次又一次搜查的珍贵手稿。

他们到来的时候，Amandil正在书房批阅公文。所有来自王室图书馆以及Andúnië（安督内伊）图书馆的精灵语文献早已摆放在一张长桌上。羽毛笔，墨水和羊皮纸业已准备好。

“父亲。”Elendil合着耳朵轻轻叫了Amandil，“他们都到了。Romenna（罗门那）‘精灵语研究学会’的负责人Tusentar，他的儿子Tuintar（图因塔尔），他的侄孙Losendil（洛森迪尔）和其他五位师傅。”来人一一朝着Amandil见礼。“亲王殿下，您的儿子这么急召我们前来，还要求我们带来学会所有精灵语手稿，所为何事？”Tusentar轻声道。

“为了拆穿一个人的身份。”Amandil摩挲着下巴，“我相信陛下已经被他的假面具蒙蔽。”

“谁？能有这么大能耐？”

“Sauron。”

这个名字像掷入水塘的石子一样激起层层涟漪。

“Sauron，是那个Mordor的君主，七个月前被陛下捕获的战俘？”

“听说他的名号很多：‘人类之王’，‘大地的君主’，‘黑暗魔君’，不过Middle-earth的人类私底下可叫他屠夫、恶魔、或是……呃，非常难听，那贱婊养的。不好意思，在您面前说脏话了。”Losendil尴尬地挠了挠头。

“没关系。”Amandil话语中充满忧虑，“显而易见，我们都清楚他是个什么东西，但陛下却认为他既顺从又无害，全无戒备之心。”

“那您要我们怎么做？”

“找到他的来历，当面揭穿，看他在陛下面前还怎么自圆其说。至于剩下的，就只能是陛下自己的裁决了。可是Amandil必须给他提个醒，这是我身为国王议会首相和Númenor臣民的责任。”

“您放心，亲王殿下，我们会竭尽一切可能的。”所有‘精灵语研究学会’的成员异口同声地答道。

“那么，您打算从哪里先查起？”Tusentar问。

“他是精灵的死敌，我父亲怀疑他来自古老的黑暗之地。因此，他希望从第一纪元那些流传下来的东西里去寻找蛛丝马迹。”

“您的意思是——北方，极北之地——Thangorodrim（安戈洛坠姆）？”

“正是。可惜，现在的我们与精灵日益疏远，不能获得来自他们的帮助，否则根本不必如此劳师动众。”

“父亲，您不要说了。否则我们根本不会把Sauron当作战利品给带回来。”

沉默，无人发言，‘精灵语研究学会’的成员漠然地走到长桌旁，开始着手整理那些破蔽淂不成样子的羊皮纸手稿。这些珍贵的文献中有相当的一部分直接来自于Beleriand（贝尔兰）古老精灵王国学者的手笔，随着Elros成为Númenor国王而携带至此。在将近两千五百年的岁月中它们一直存放于王家图书馆最干燥，最严密的高塔顶端，后来又在潮湿肮脏的地下室里度过了糟糕的四百年，直到Gimilzôr把它们搬出来付之一炬。Inzilbêth王后尽了最大的努力才盗出了其中很少的一部分，悄悄运至Andúnië保存起来。然而，地下室中的潮气几乎完全毁了它们，恐怖的霉斑和蛀洞几乎让所有字迹都走了样。Tusentar和他的学者们常常要斟酌很久才能确定一个词的原本样貌。

整个整理与校对的过程异常辛苦，八位学者时常会连夜工作，从那些依稀可辨的字迹中誊抄下可读的部分。经过拼接，那些早已湮没于时间之河的第一纪元的历史脉络变得清晰起来。功夫不负有心人，终于，Losendil在一段关于Tol-in-Gaurhoth（埚惑斯岛）的记述中找到了Sauron这个名字。

这是一段非常简短的记叙，以一种流畅优美的字体写就。虽说字迹非常随意，甚为潦草，却依旧能看出主人的优美笔法：

_……之领主，Sauron，GorthaurtheCruel（残酷的戈索尔），狼人之王，Angband副官，于上月月盈之时占领TolSirion（西瑞安岛），驱逐吾弟，随之将要塞易名为Tol-in-Gaurhoth（埚惑斯岛），实为不幸。Sirion 通道不再安全，万望小心。_

_Nargothrond（纳国斯隆德）FindaratoIngoldo Finrod（芬罗德）敬_

“您看这个。”Losendil激动地将这不足半个手掌大小，夹杂在一大堆家书之间的残页递给Tusentar，“Nargothrond国王Finrod·Felagund的亲笔，还有他的Quenya签名，应该不会错的。”

“的确，不会错的。”Tusentar小心地接过来，“我想亲王殿下也一定会高兴的。很明显了，这个Sauron来自Angband，是北方大敌中的一员。哦，GorthaurtheCruel，哦，狼人之王，真不是什么好名称。你再找找，还有什么关于他的信息。既然他是Angband副官，那就应该不是凡类。去那些关于世界之初，诸神的传说中再找找，看看他究竟是什么种族。”

旋即，Tusentar拿着它叫醒正在打盹的Amandil：“殿下，您看这个。Nargothrond国王Finrod的亲笔信。Sauron来自Angband，是古老黑暗中的一员。”

Amandil一咕噜爬了起来，“太好了，我需要更多的证据，然后把它们连接成一个闭合的整体，叫Sauron无法狡赖。”

很快，他们找到了另一样更具说服力的证据。Losendil再次检查了那些以前从未被人注意过的成扎书信，在一卷看上去像是名册或账单的东西最后找到了如下信息：

_Gazal 头4   活1_

_Torg   头1   羊1_

_Malach 毛毡若干   皮40_

_Kagl   活5   牛1_

……

长长的一串名字和数字令人费解。而且，这不是用精灵语，却是以古人类的语言写成，和Adûnaic（阿登纳克语）有很大的关联。笔迹凌乱，明显不是一个人写成，倒像是一种签名式的手稿。引起Losendil注意的不是这些，是这张纸最下面的漂亮的精灵字母笔迹，也是一个签名，写的是：

直呈     Angband之王     Mairon

Tol-in-Gaurhoth     9月25日

“叔公，您看这个。”Losendil声音激动得发抖。Tusentar也惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“一如保佑，竟然能让我们找到这个东西。快，快，把这个送给亲王殿下。”

当Amandil看到签名的时候，他长喘了一口气，感叹道：“我们找到了最后一环。如果我没弄错，这就是Sauron的亲笔，直呈Morgoth，却始终没送出去的文书。”

整整六周，学者们把所有尚能辨析文献全都整理出来，编上序号。在这其中，Tusentar独立完成了绝大部分。而关于Sauron的一切也都明晰的像Armenelos（阿美尼罗斯）的国王大道一样，藏不住任何阴影。但是，洞悉这一切之后反而令Amandil愈发恐惧。

他是诸神的一员，一个堕落的Maia，跟随过Morgoth，是仅次于他的统帅，拥有难以估摸的力量，这样的情况远远超出了我们的人类的掌控度。国王真是……Amandil找不出任何词来形容这位少年时跟随自己的好友。他现在的脾性，简直是不可理喻。希望他能知晓其中厉害，驱逐Sauron，不要让可怕的灾难降临在Númenor的头上。

“我需要去向国王当面陈述这一切，你们中有谁愿意随我作证？我知道这十分危险，但是我Amandil将以性命保证，除非我死，否则国王不可伤害你们一丝一毫。”

“父亲！”Elendil喊道。

“殿下不必如此，我们所有人都甘愿以身涉险。”Tusentar站了出来，六周的工作几乎耗尽了他余下的生命，让衰老急速而至，“我希望我能随殿下同行。第一，我是他们中经验最丰富的，足以应付任何情况。第二，我老了，有些东西便无所谓了。即使不经历这样一件事，我也时日无多。我希望能在这最后的时光，完成这件让我引以为傲的事，也能让我无愧地去见我的父亲。”

老人的请求令Amandil无法拒绝。

“好吧。”他叹了口气，心中付思要绝对保证他的安全。

他们开始做全面而细致的准备——作证的书面资料，一份一份按照时间的先后排好顺序。为了能更为真实严密，Amandil带去的几乎都是精灵语原件，以及与之相同的Adûnaic（阿登纳克语）译本。他也留了同样另一份誊写本在府邸，作为备份的资料。一切准备妥当后，他便递上文书，请求觐见。Pharazon的回应倒也尊重，召集了整个御前议会成员前来。

几乎所有听闻他举动的议会成员都觉得此举不可思议，“帝党”更是觉得他多事。王宫的大门口，他遇到了财政大臣Jaselang（乔瑟朗），这是个尖瘦、油滑、长着一头枯草色头发的中年男子。虽然年岁还未到臃肿之态，可他的脊背已经微微佝偻，这令他的样子活像一只大号的白鼬鼠。

“我真想不通，这世上竟会有人和钱作对。”他看似无心的自言自语其实句句明敲暗指，“多高尚啊，抢来的东西不要。难道那些东西上写着‘抢来的’这句？还好，陛下没为一个不识抬举的把所有人统统责怪。Mairon也宽厚，不会和个别无理的家伙津津计较。”

Sauron宽厚？Amandil觉得自己要是年轻一百岁，一定会冲上去给他一个大耳光，好叫这个迷糊的东西清醒清醒。只是现在他有正事，不屑与这小人计较。你们看着吧，等真相澄清事实之后，Sauron的假面被无情戳穿，你们还怎么形容他‘宽厚’。

他们加快脚步，朝着大议事厅赶去。途中又遇到了其他御前议会的成员，听到的大多是抱怨之词。

“真过分，他Amandil凭什么事事都要把我们拉扯进来。他不想要的，不好过的，就要平分到我们头上？”

“Mairon有哪里不好？送了礼不仅给退了，还给泼脏水？”

Amandil叹了口气，飞快地穿过这些冷嘲热讽编织的恶意之网，一头扎进国王的环形大议事厅。Sauron已经来了，就坐在判决圈中间的一张石凳上。石凳旁有一处地沟，里面燃烧着几乎终年不灭的圣火。Mordor之主今天穿的是银灰色的外衣，除了那双充满邪性的金红色眼瞳外，其他的地方都圣洁得像是那些来自西方的使者。

Amandil在他对面的王座右首第一张交椅上坐下，两人举目对视。很快，所有在外面转圈的议会成员三三两两进入大厅，在属于自己的座位上坐好。国师也来了，像个幽灵躲在王座帷幔后面，只露出半个脸，在等了将近半个钟头之后，Pharazon才姗姗来迟。

所有人齐刷刷起立，只等国王发言。

“今天，我请各位来此是因为Amandil告诉我，他查到了Mairon的来历。”Pharazon不仅带了权杖，还带了佩剑，“他指证他在我面前说了谎，隐瞒了他来自古老北方大敌大本营的事实。他希望我在做出正确判断后给予裁决。因此，我需要各位的见证和商议。请坐。”

“Amandil，请你的证人和证词吧。”Númenor国王命令。Andúnië亲王朝着站在身边的家仆点点头，后者立刻离开。不一会儿，Elendil，Tusentar和两个抬着一大叠书卷的挑夫走下圆形判决圈，站在圣火的另一边。两个挑夫简单放下东西后便转身离开，只留下Elendil和Tusentar。

“这我认识，这是你儿子嘛，Amandil。”Pharazon慵懒地放松身体，半倚在首座上，“那这一位呢？”

“我是一个精灵语学者。”Tusentar直言不讳，“受到Andúnië亲王嘱托，翻译并查找所有第一纪元流传下来的精灵语资料，并寻找Sauron的身份。”

“精灵语学者？”Pharazon低吟，声音叫人毛骨悚然，“我记得很久以前就禁止传授精灵语言了。怎么还会有精灵语学者？”

“陛下，这是我个人的喜好，与别人无关。”Tusentar辩解。

“学习精灵语就是叛徒行为。”叫嚣的是Phasaen（帕萨恩），御前法官。

“大人此言差矣，我的学习只是为了我自己，并没有危害其他人，更谈不上背叛。法官大人，凡事要重证据。”

“这不就是……”

“你闭嘴，Phasaen。”Pharazon打断他，“你应该对一位睿智的老者表示尊敬。还有，我允许你开口了吗？是不是你们家的家风都在审判台上给吹没了？好了，我们该给任何人以发言权，有什么事让他说完再讨论。”

国王的旨意叫猖狂的“帝党”成员全都闭上嘴巴，呆坐在自己的座位上。

“好了，学者，说说你找到了哪些证据。”Pharazon继续说，“呐，你旁边坐的就是你要指认的人——Sauron，你说的每一句话他都听得见。是不是，Mairon？”

“是，陛下。”Sauron神色平静，脸上没有一丝表情。之后，Pharazon抬手，示意Tusentar开始。

老人微微咳嗽了一声，开始展开那些古卷，每读一段精灵语，便会相应地用Adûnaic翻译一遍。他讲了创世之初的宏伟乐章，讲了Valar和Maiar，也讲了Morgoth的偷盗和之后的数次战争，讲了Finrod之死和Lúthien如何战胜Sauron。末了，他先拿出Finrod的手迹，读了上面的话。再拿出那件有着Sauron亲笔签名的文书，依次向每一位御前会议成员展示，最后，他把它送交于Pharazon 手中。“事实就是如此，我的陛下，Sauron来自古老的Angband，是黑暗势力中的一员，也是一位不死之神。他亦曾自称Mairon，这是他呈交Morgoth的亲笔信。”

Númenor国王一语不发，他抓起那份文书，又眯着眼睛环视四周。突然，他从王座上起身，走下台阶，走到Sauron面前，抽出佩剑，横在他脖颈上。

“听清楚了吗？”他嘶声问道，“他说的如何？是否属实？”

Mordor之主眼睛盯着地面，咬着嘴唇。国王把剑又往下压了压，在他白皙的脖子上留下一道清晰地血痕。

“Mairon，你别打算告诉我，你连你自己的笔迹和签名都不认识了？”Pharazon抽回剑，抵在他的胸口上，又把那张纸直凑到他眼前，“这是你写的吧？笔迹一点儿没变——Mairon，很好的名字，一直沿用至今哪。好了，别以为我上次能饶了你，这次也能。说！你到底有什么打算？”

沉默，依然是沉默，Sauron不打算开口辩解。

“很好。”Pharazon突然把剑尖用力往里顶，沉闷的响声令四周议会席上的所有人都噤若寒蝉。“很能忍。”他咬牙道，“我想看看你究竟能忍到什么时候。”随着剑锋扎进躯体，Sauron显出了痛苦的表情。“陛下，我说的一切都会令您生气，还不如不说。”

“说！”Pharazon拔出剑尖，Mordor之主弯下腰去，大口喘气，“他说的一切都是实情，并无半点虚假。但是这次被俘，完全是因为我是实力不济，并无任何目的。”

“那我不管，只要属实，你就该死。”Pharazon举起剑，抵住他后颈，要往下刺。

“等等陛下。”Amandil出言阻止，“您是杀不死他的。别忘了他是一位Maia，一个不死的神灵。即便可以，凡人也不可犯上弑神，即使他是个恶神。”

“那你说该怎么办？”Pharazon的怒火明显升腾起来。

“驱逐出Númenor。”Amandil回答。显然，这不是国王想要的答案，“啊？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”Pharazon的笑声连楼顶的鸟儿都能吓死，“驱逐？流放？放他回去？Amandil，叫我怎么说你好呢，你真是越老越白痴了。我想方设法，准备了几年才把他抓住，你就这么点破理由让我放他回去？接着和Númenor作对！？”

“他留在这里才是Númenor的灾难。”Amandil也拔高了音调。

危险如弦上之箭，一触即发。

“等等，国王陛下，亲王殿下，请容我说个办法。”Tusentar插言，暂时缓和了两人的矛盾。

“说。”Pharazon的剑仍然指着Sauron，这把精灵之剑蕴含的力量给他造成了不小的痛苦。

“我认为，既然他是诸神的一员，那就应该由诸神来审判。”老人语气平静，充满和谐，“带他去西方，去不死之地Valinor，接受Valar之首Manwe的裁决。就像Manwe审判与惩罚Morgoth一样。这才合乎道德与信仰。”

此话一出，原本即便是历经无数死亡威胁也面不改色的Sauron突然间慌了神色。那张优雅得如同牙雕的面孔像上了浆的裹尸布一样惨白，两片薄嘴唇也失去了颜色。

“可凡人去不了Valinor，老傻瓜！”Pharazon吼道，“只要是个人就别想。而且，而且我们已经和他们断绝联系很久了。”

“不，陛下，只要您诚心祈祷，Manwe他会听见的，也会派遣使者来处理这件事情。”Tusentar竭力劝导，“裂痕必须用真诚的悔改来弥合，失去的信任也可用出自内心的忏悔来赢得。”

“是吗？”Pharazon斜着眼睛看着老者。突然，他做了一件令所有人都始料不及的事——将那些历经无数心血才整理出来的精灵语稿件推进了燃烧着圣火的地沟。“我拒绝向Valar低头。”他低语，“也无需他们的帮助！”

他收紧手指，把有着Sauron签名的文书揉作一团，丢进火里。

火苗飞窜，贪婪地吞噬着这些历经无数磨难保存至今的无价之宝。Tusentar浑身都在颤抖，Amandil也从座位上冲了下来，准备抢出这些珍贵的文献，但是Pharazon把剑横了出去，阻止任何人靠近燃烧着圣火的地沟。

 “哦，Finrod的手迹。”Pharazon捡起飘落在地的残页，握在手中，“但是我，黄金之王，不需要一个死掉精灵的什么证明。”他伸出手臂，松开手指。就在那一刹那，老学者Tusentar突然扑了出去。啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦……一切都乱成一团，Amandil看见老人倒了下去，连着撞倒了蜷缩着身体，面色惨白的Sauron。Pharazon的佩剑上，殷红的鲜血正一滴滴溅落在地。

“不！不！”Amandil跪倒在地上，把老者翻了过来。Tusentar双眼紧闭，靠着胸前的左手紧握着那张Finrod的手迹。鲜血已将残页浸透，染成刺目的血红。

“这不能怪我。”Pharazon有点慌了神，“是他自己扑到剑上来的。”他甩掉剑上血迹，将其收还入鞘。“散会！”他吼道，第一个离开环形议事厅，紧跟其后的是所有的“帝党”成员。

“不！不！不！”Amandil悲痛地拉扯着自己的衣服，似乎周围的一切都已经离他远去。Sauron挣扎着起身，一步一步地逃离这个让他受伤的地方。“父亲！父亲！”Elendil焦急地呼喊着他，可这声音在他听来竟然是出奇地远。不不不不不不不不！我食言了，我没能信守我的承诺，我发了誓要带他平安回去的，我……

他费力气抱起Tusentar的尸体，一步步朝着门外走去。是我害了他，他本该平静地走完这一生。是我害了他，是我太过自信，太过低估了Pharazon的刚愎。是我的错，一切都是我的错，是我……

阳光惶惑地俯照着一切，照得人眼盲心乱。

Amandil脚下一软，四周的景色顿时翻滚起来，背后传来的是Elendil的尖叫。


	11. 法拉宗（Pharazôn）

剑上仍留残血，深凝得近乎黑暗。

今天的一切都出乎Pharazôn的预料：Sauron的百口莫辩，Amandil（阿曼迪尔）的缜密布局，还有那个精灵语学者的不顾一切。他想不通，怎么也想不通，那老头子看上去很正常，却会为了一张旧得发霉的破纸扑向剑锋，甘愿丢掉性命。难道一个生命还不及那张写了几个字的纸值钱？那些跟精灵拉上关系的都是疯子。他告诉自己，祖父还真是明智，彻底封杀精灵语，免得更多人沦落为那样的疯子。

他取过一片白布，慢慢拭尽剑锋上的血迹。精灵剑Aranrúth（阿兰鲁斯）虽历经千年，寒光依旧。我若像你一样长久就好了，Pharazôn长叹口气。可惜我生来就是凡人，注定要死，你说为什么？为什么命运要这样安排？它有没有问过我是否喜欢？

他一直是这样，自从他大到能说出自己的名字后，就不接受任何有违他意志的东西，甚至是至亲的劝说。

死亡，这是第几个了？Pharazôn默默地问自己。上次扑向他剑锋的是他自己的亲生母亲，原因却是为了替他同母异父的哥哥乞求赦免。对于这个生母，Pharazôn并没有太多的印象和感情，只知道她是个少见的美女，虽然结过婚，却被父亲强娶来做妻子，因此他就有了一个只有一半血缘关系，只在刑场上见过一面的哥哥。

她只是个生我的女人罢了，其他的一切都与我无关。从小Pharazôn就这么认为，因为母亲从来不会为他哭泣，也不会抱他。她在他受伤的时候没哭，在他痛苦的时候没哭，在父亲去世的时候也没哭。记忆中，母亲冰冷而遥远，高傲得像一尊石像。她只有一次哭了，却是为了她和前夫的那个儿子将被处死而哭泣。她声泪俱下地跪在王座厅门口乞求他的赦免，还用剑割伤了自己。然而，面对这一切，Pharazôn都不为所动。也许，她不来求我还有赦免的希望，但是她来了，这一切就绝无可能。

当他拒绝的时候，他从母亲的眼中看见的只有恨。我不是她儿子，我只杀她儿子的仇人，一个凶手。Númenor国王丢下已经嚎哭得声嘶力竭的母亲，扬长而去，去签署死刑判决书。从此，他再未见过母亲，因为她已经随着他的儿子一同离去。

“不必留恋，她生我就是为了找一个可以仇恨的对象，用来报复父亲。” Pharazôn拒绝参加母亲的葬礼，并这样告诉妻子。

被亲人仇恨是件可怕的事，它会让你的四周筑起一道坚冰造就的高墙，终年隔绝着温暖与阳光。或许，唯一曾让Pharazôn感受过一丝爱意的只有父亲和Amandil（阿曼迪尔）。对于父亲，Gimilkhâd（金密卡德）几乎对他有求必应，不管这要求合理与否。他带给年少的Pharazôn坚强和谋略，却也带给他刚愎与无情。Gimilkhâd很早就让儿子加入军队历练，并且不允许他表现出一丝的软弱，譬如对别人的同情和怜悯。

“他的爱是岩石，是冰雪，是寒冷，是严酷，是死亡。” Pharazôn在父亲的葬礼上如此形容。

Amandil给他的感觉则是另一种，温暖，慈祥，充满阳光。很长一段时间，他是朋友，亦或是另一个父亲。在那时，他非常乐意逃离那个冷冰冰的家，与Amandil一起航海，唯有这样，才能缓解那种压在心头的窒息感。但随着时光逐渐流逝，Pharazôn长大了，步入成年，便发现Amandil在对待他和他自己的孩子时是有区别的。他永远无法真正进入Amandil爱的核心，他只是个局外人。

意识到这点后，Pharazôn毅然放弃了从前的期望，离开Amandil和他的一切，带上属于自己的军队征战四方。他在胜利中汲取每一丝骄傲，在别人的服从里享受每一份尊荣。呵，这才是我需要的，这才是属于男人的梦想，自由自在的梦想。

虽然后来Gimilkhâd的意外死亡带给了他不小的悲痛，但在这之后的更多的自由和权力让他很快便把这丧父的哀伤忘得一干二净。他要等的是时机，是父亲等了一辈子也没等来的时机。伯父只有一个女儿，这件事就是天赐的好运，对付一个公主要比对付一个王子来得容易得多。他趁着安慰守丧堂姐的机会把想法做成事实，就当着死掉伯父的面——反正他是死人也不会爬起来反对——再对外宣布女王愿意将王权移交给王夫。

有不少人当即就反对了，但在杀了几个之后就全都哑巴了。操他妈的法律，操他妈的习俗，都是人定的，想怎么改就怎么改。他接掌了本该属于妻子的王位，成为Númenor国王。但是，这门不受祝福的婚姻很快就有了应验，不管他多么努力，王后始终无子。曾有的那么次小小的惊喜在婚后三个月时仿佛实现，但接下来Zimraphel（辛拉菲尔）流产了，从此再也无孕。不仅如此，他垂青的所有女人都一样，即便是有夫之妇，以前生过孩子的，到了他这儿似乎就成了死树一棵，再也结不出果实。因此，他将对Valar的仇恨更添了一分，认为是他们诅咒了自己，要Gimilkhâd家族从此绝嗣。

他们想尽办法要我们服从既定的命运，并为之感恩戴德？休想！

急促的敲门声打断了Pharazôn的沉思。“进来。”国王放下佩剑，披上外衣。一个男仆小心翼翼地走进来，鞠了一躬，“陛下，Amandil亲王摔下了环形议事厅的台阶，左腿脚踝和膝盖受伤严重，恐怕得返回领地修养。”

“准。”这老不死的处处和我作对，摔伤了腿正好打发他滚回去，省得到时候又有人说我大逆不道，犯上欺天。

“陛下，还有点事。”

“说！”Pharazôn抬起头，眼神把男仆吓得往后退了一步。“但是Amandil坚持要让Elendil（埃伦迪尔）留下来协助国事。这……”

呵，他也不是什么高尚的东西，说的头头是道，其实还不是为了那么点权利？“也准，但是非宣召不得觐见，把这个加进去。”

“是，陛下。”

男仆转身欲走。

“等等。”Pharazôn叫住他，“Mairon怎么样了？有谁去见过他没有？”

“不知道。”男仆回答，“他受伤回来后一直把自己锁在房间里，谁也不见，都两天了。”

也许我这次下手是真没数了。Pharazôn有些沮丧，从心底起他就不打算杀掉Sauron。他活着远比他死了来的有价值，只要能把他攒在手里，就能得到军队，财富，或许还能更多。但是现在，最有趣的成了他的身份：一个Maia，人类习惯称之为神灵的不死者，还来自黑暗阵营。他开始有点相信那些东方人谣传的东西是真的了。

上次仓促了一点，没好好欣赏他，这次趁他受伤，不如借着关心去看看他。尽管来Númenor之后Sauron一直表现出顺从，但Pharazôn也不是傻瓜，他知道那双金红色眼瞳后隐藏的是看不见的愤怒。他极不情愿成为人质，更为我的羞辱而耿耿于怀，可这不要紧，我要一点点磨掉他的傲气，让他屈服。

“你去叫人告知一下Mairon，说我随后就去看她。”

男仆走后，Pharazôn的心就全被Sauron占据了。在这件事上，他要感谢Amandil和那个死不开窍的老书呆子，没有他们的执着和不懈，他对Sauron的身份还真是一头雾水。一个坠入黑暗的神灵，一只落群寡居的猛兽，陷于牢笼之中，无可奈何。对凡人来说，这是千载难逢的机会。

会有多少人像我一样能捉到Angband的副官，又有谁会像我一样欣赏过他美丽的躯体。Pharazôn骄傲地想，我会让他顺服到心甘情愿侍奉我，就像他从前侍奉他的旧主一样。

他唤来侍女替他换好衣服，却把佩剑扔在桌面上。这次不需要携带武器，他需要一步步地去试探Sauron的容忍度。哈哈，人质，当初授降式上只谈了效忠，却没有规定在哪些方面。也许，我会让他愈发后悔当初的选择，直到完全放弃抵抗。

上次住处被烧以后，Sauron就搬到了星塔顶层的房间，那里本是他父亲未成年时在宫中的居所。一应条件要比之前的孤塔好很多——三间套房，独立的厕所和冲洗间，内部的装饰依照王子的规格布置，内室的地面上铺了一层胎牛毛，漆黑油亮，光脚踩在上面十分舒适。

Pharazôn到来之时，Sauron已经打开了房门。他斜倚在起居室的长榻上，只披着一件简朴的长袍。脸色苍白得如同牛奶，胸前的伤口仍在渗血，不仅染红了包扎用的麻布，连着衣服的前襟上也沾了一点。国王进门后，他就像没看见一样未曾起身。

挺有架子的。Pharazôn并无怒气，而是示意仆从关门。听见门闩落鞘后，他走了过去。

“在抱怨我弄伤你吗？”

“不敢。”Mordor之主微微皱眉，似乎伤口会因为说话而牵扯疼痛。“您不信任我。”他劈口道，“这可不是我甘愿臣服后应得的回报。”

“我也没办法。”Pharazôn拖了张椅子在他面前坐下，伸手去触碰他的伤口，“你的真实身份叫所有人害怕。”

“我碾碎他们骨头了吗？还是敲打出了他们的脑浆？”Sauron疼的哆嗦了一下，但还是允许Pharazôn解开绷带，拿掉沾血的麻布。与上次不同，这次Aranrúth（阿兰鲁斯）造成的伤口不仅没有愈合，还有些发黑变色。Pharazôn意识到肯定是什么地方出了问题，也许帮助他能叫他心存感激。“要不要我把御医叫来？”

Sauron白了他一眼，一瞬间轻蔑之色浮现。“你的医生治不了我的伤。我自己会治。”

“哦，我忘了你是什么。魔法，巫术，Angband有的是这些东西，不过好像没灵验哦？”Pharazôn用手捅了捅伤口，Sauron的脸顿时扭曲起来。他伸手去推，却被一把抓住。

“你以前侍奉Morgoth的时候，也是这样违抗他的吗？”Pharazôn边说边把他的手折向背后。接着，他从椅子上起身，一条腿前屈，抵在Sauron胯间。他注意到，那双向来内敛平静的眼瞳一瞬间燃烧起了炽烈的火焰，红亮得像翻滚的熔岩。“你很忠诚，我看得出来。”Pharazôn抚摸着他的脸颊，“至少对Morgoth是。我没想到黑暗阵营也有这种品质。”

“背信弃义的是Valar。”沉默许久的Sauron最终开口，“他们皆是无能之辈，自己创造不出完美的Arda，就把罪责推向别人，还不是希望自己独占一切。”

“有趣的想法。”Pharazôn愉悦地看着他，“我亦是如此认为。Valar只会许下虚无缥缈的承诺，尽一切可能拖延时间，还不容许别人质疑。”

一抹笑容出现在Sauron脸上。

“您可以帮我，但不知道您愿不愿意。”

“我为何不愿意？”Pharazôn饶有兴趣地问。

Sauron咬住嘴唇犹豫了一下。“您的佩剑Aranrúth是一把精灵之剑，来自于Doriath的国王Thingol，上面有很强的魔力，和我的力量相冲突。要想解咒，需要佩剑者之血。”

“我的血？”Pharazôn轻声道，他发现Sauron收回了目光，变得更为谨慎，甚至是畏惧——他想要的情绪。“我想看你施法。”他说。

Sauron的嘴唇微微张开，又合上。接着，他放松身体，“您把血滴进我的伤口就可以了。”

Pharazôn照他说的去做。他拿起桌面上的小刀，在手臂上割开一条口子。血冒了出来，Númenor国王竖起手臂，让血顺着往下流，经由指尖滴落进Sauron胸前的伤口，每一滴落下去都会激起一朵细小的火花。那伤口中似有活物游动，缓慢地将其拉扯闭合。不过片刻，那撕裂的可怕伤痕便仅剩下一道浅浅的印迹。

Pharazôn好奇地反复触摸。接着，他做了一件颇为大胆的事。突然揪住Sauron的银发向后拉扯，同时整个人跃上前去，骑在对方身上。“把你自己交给我，就像把你的忠诚交给Morgoth一样。”

有那么一刻，Sauron愣住了，Pharazôn趁机控制住他的身体，同时把舌头探进他的口腔。不过Mordor之主并没打算乖乖服从，Númenor国王感觉到了从他身上传来的无形的迫力，驱赶他下去，强大得不容违抗。他努力地想要夺取控制权，却发现根本不可能。

“好吧，我不会强迫你的。”他最后咬了一下他的喉结，退回自己的座椅上，“我会等你愿意的，我要你愿意。”

敲门声打断了继续谈话的可能，一个侍从推门进来。“报告陛下，王后有请。”


	12. 辛拉菲尔（Zimraphel）

“什么？Amandil摔伤了？”听到侍女来报时，Zimraphel简直不相信自己的耳朵。“为什么？”

“因为陛下……陛下……”侍女欲言又止。

“说吧，这里没有第三只耳朵。”

在王后的一再要求下，侍女才小声说道。“都是为了陛下抓回来的那个战俘Mairon。Amandil不知从哪请来了一位老者，从古籍里查到了他的身份。据说还有他在很久以前的亲笔签名作证。他是一位黑暗的神灵，来自古老的北方，叫Angband的地方。Amandil希望陛下驱逐他，那位老人则提议送他去西方受审。但是陛下……陛下……”

“继续。”

“陛下先是审讯了Mairon，他亲口承认所有指控一切属实。可是后来，陛下突然就烧掉了所有Amandil带来的证据，还，还，还杀了那个老人。”

什么？Zimraphel猛然站起身，呆愣片刻后颓然坐下。“你继续。”

“Amandil从那时起就有点不正常。他又是抓头发，又是嚎哭，在抱老人尸体出议事厅的时候滚下了阶梯，就摔伤了。”

我的天，他又开始这样子了。Zimraphel觉得自己的胃翻搅着紧缩成一团。记忆中的Pharazôn曾是个充满阳光，有着爽朗笑声和豪迈性格的年轻男子，他们初次相见是在Amandil的家，那是她父亲带她去和未婚夫Elentir见面的日子。年轻的Pharazôn有着一头金茶色的头发，只穿了一件衬衫，和侍从们研习剑术。他站立在初夏的日光中，笑容灿烂，周身似有圣光笼罩。相比之下，呆在走廊阴影里的Elentir显得羸弱而萎靡，如同黑暗中的小树，还未长成却已失去生机。

她问自己的父亲，“这是谁？”Palantir（帕兰蒂尔）只是简单地说，“这是你叔叔的儿子，你的堂弟Pharazôn。”但是Zimraphel却记住了这个名字。她为Pharazôn吸引，而不是她父亲指定的未婚夫——Elentir。

这种假象一直持续到她父亲去世的第二天晚上。Pharazôn来了，像许多面带忧伤的吊唁者一样到来，还很体贴地提出要和她一起为伯父守夜。当时的她非常高兴，因为Elentir身体太弱不能陪她，这让她多多少少有些害怕。

一开始，Pharazôn倒也十分礼遇，持着剑站立在灵柩一旁，几个小时一动不动。但当所有人陆续离开之后，噩梦从此开始。这个在她心目中圣洁光辉的堂弟突然间就换了一副嘴脸，变成了歌谣里最深沉恐怖的黑影。他突然从后面扑上来，一手拽着她的头发，一手捂着她的嘴，把她拖到死者灵前奉献Eru的圣坛背后。在那里，他用手使劲掐她，直到她失去知觉。

醒来后的一切就成了现在这个样子。Elentir莫名地死了，Pharazôn成了实际占有她的丈夫。她害怕，害怕他再像那一夜般对待她。只要他不那样，让她做什么都可以，只要他不那样——Zimraphel交出了王权，父亲取的名字，还有贞操——只求他不那样。

然而一切只是个开头，登上王位之后的Pharazôn让她的每一天都沉浸在恐惧中。侍女一个接一个地被换掉，直到只剩下Zélarena（泽兰瑞娜）一个。那个Gihamar（吉哈玛）在一个月后就背叛了她，把她的很多事都报告给Pharazôn，于是，一夜接着一夜的凌虐开始了。国王掐她，咬她，像个疯子一样发泄，还会时不时地提及Elentir，问他们有没有干过？

“没有，没有，我没有。”Zimraphel哀嚎着，却始终唤不回他的信任。

我愿交出一切，只求他不那样……

“陛下！陛下！您怎么了？”侍女把她摇回到眼前来，“陛下，还有一件事。国王御前的一个侍从说，国王管那个Mairon叫‘她’。王后陛下，我觉得这件事好过分。”

他向来都好过分，这点算什么？Zimraphel浑身发冷。他该不会把那个Mairon当做下一个可以弄上床的对象了吧？要知道他可是神灵，这么做本身就是亵渎。但她一点也不怀疑丈夫真会这么做，Pharazôn是那种明知不可为偏要为之的人。这几年来，他从来没少在床上找乐子，发泄的对象也有男有女。之前的那位夫人，再之前的那位小姐，甚至那些他带进宫的侍女中就有很大一部分与他保持着肉体关系。Nalétar（那蕾塔），唯一一个令她记住名字的此类女人，也是国王宠爱得最久的一个女人，就是Pharazôn硬塞给她的侍女之一。只是Zimraphel不恨她，她甚至有点感激她。因为她的缘故，Pharazôn对自己的欺凌比之前稍稍好了一些，也不再提那些关于Elentir的痛苦问题。

可惜，她现在也失宠了。Zimraphel感到害怕，她需要另一个安抚Pharazôn情绪的人——Fënipa(芬妮帕)的结局叫她惊恐——她当初抓住这件事的时候可没考虑是这么个结果。她能感觉到来自Gihamar（吉哈玛）的恨意，这叫她很不好受。

现在Amandil也受伤了，她觉得自己愈发孤立。她想见见这个Mairon，亲眼瞧一瞧这个令Amandil如此执着己见的人是什么样的。希望他不要太糟糕。她几乎不敢朝糟的地方想象，那会让她原本脆弱的精神完全崩溃。

“派人去请国王了吗？”她停下手中的刺绣。桌案另一边，摆放着一叠Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督Agoripa（阿格里帕）密送给她的Romenna（罗门那）港口实记账单和报关账单对照，并嘱咐她直接面呈给Pharazôn，并且不要让Gihamar（吉哈玛）知道。Zimraphel对这些东西向来不感兴趣，也不希望卷入其中，但是对Gihamar的恨意让她答应总督去办这件事。

东西是Zélarena转呈来的，利用的就是这次国王召集御前议会的机会。Zimraphel没有看上面写了些什么，不过她觉得这东西恐怕要令宫里掀起大风浪。

“早就去了。陛下，您还有什么吩咐吗？”侍女问。

“嗯……去准备一些糕点和果汁吧，要榛子酱和蔓越莓酱的，他喜欢。”Zimraphel通常会细致准备每一次见面，对此她既期待又畏惧。

Pharazôn如约而至，来得比糕点还要早。他进门的时候脸上挂着笑容，看上去心情不错。“夫人，今天请我来有什么事？”国王大喇喇地坐下，一旁的女侍连忙挪过一个搁脚凳。

“嗯，有些……哦，没什么大事。”

“不，你有事。”Pharazôn收起笑容，“夫人一向不善于隐瞒什么，这也是我对您的信任之处。”

我该先说哪个好呢？先说那个他才不会发火？“听说Amandil摔伤了？”Zimraphel结巴地努出这句话。

“是的，他已经申请回领地休养。我准了。还有什么？”

“我……我……”她将目光移向搁在桌案上的文书。他看过这些东西后会发火吗？还是，还是最后说吧。“我想见见Mairon。”

“是这个呀。”Númenor国王顿时笑起来，“这是应该的，夫人。您看我真是大意，让他作为侍从很久了也没引荐给夫人认识，真是失礼。来人，去叫Mairon过来。”正好此刻Zélarena从门外进来，听见国王如此吩咐便接了旨意。

“原来夫人不反感他啊？”Pharazôn话中有话。

Zimraphel根本不知道如何回答。我和这个Mairon从未真正见过面，何来反感不反感之说？“也许……是吧。”

“那就很好。”Pharazôn神情突然变得严肃，“不像有些人，仅仅凭着些歌谣传说就如临大敌，还搞那么多无聊的东西出来说事。你没有继承你父亲的秉性，Miriel，否则我们的关系会变得更糟，就像我父亲和你父亲一样。”

他是明摆着给我下死命令啊，Zimraphel突然头晕目眩。“陛下，糕点来了。”侍女们将盛放在精致托盘里的食物一样样摆放在桌案上：有Emerië（埃梅瑞依）的葡萄坚果饼，有Nindamos（宁达莫）的贻贝干，加了不少鱼子酱，还有Middle-earth人极其厌恶的炸鱼眼裹栗子，一些甜美的葡萄汁，蜜桃汁和草莓汁混合调成的果汁，以及不少用来蘸面包的酱汁。

“我还不饿，夫人先请。”Pharazôn的眼睛望着门外，似乎在等Mairon到来。于是Zimraphel便给自己倒了一些果汁，一边喝一边等。在这段空闲的时间里，她把桌案上Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督的文书挪到了一旁的椅子上，准备最后提及这件事。

Zélarena（泽兰瑞娜）很快便回来复命了，她的身后跟了一个高个男子。虽说在Pharazôn回城的那天她曾远远瞥过一眼这个牵马进城的囚徒，但是这点映像很快便被时间冲淡。当下，她再次瞥见了这个人，却无论如何也说不上喜欢。

首先，Zimraphel不可否认他的长相的确姣好，几乎没有人类能像他这样优雅高贵。但是，一些说不出的东西也掺杂期间。Zimraphel尤其畏惧他的双眼，那金红色的眼睛比Pharazôn发怒的时候还要冷漠，还要可怕。她相信，那双眼睛一定见过无数的血腥残酷和无底的黑暗沉渊。

“Mairon参见王后陛下。”男子靠近并亲吻了一下她的手背。

“请坐。”Zimraphel惊惧地感到那双眼睛的目光可以刺穿肉体，直视灵魂，甚至在她背过脸去时也能感觉到这种压抑，“Mairon，来Númenor是否习惯？”

“谢王后陛下关心，Mairon很受礼遇。”男子移开了目光，似乎察觉到了她的紧张。他在国王对面坐下，目光只停留于自己的指尖。

“你也喝一点果汁吧，我专门命人准备的，浪费可惜。” Zimraphel想尽办法让自己平静，她用手摸着那份文件，一丝不受控的颤抖传到指尖。

“谢陛下。”Mairon起身自己盛了一点果汁，放在杯中摇晃了一会儿，像品尝美酒那样抿了一口。不过随即便问了一句，“冒昧地问一声，王后陛下，您这个果汁是谁做的？”

果汁是谁做的？什么意思？“是我吩咐厨房做的，怎么了？不好吗？我是刚才让他们才榨的汁，现在这天气不至于馊吧？”

“不是馊的问题，是谁做的？” Mairon又问了一次，那双眼睛威严得不容置疑。

“我……”手指突然颤抖的厉害了，从指尖开始，逐渐麻痹。心跳的很快，似乎像个绷紧弹簧上的滚球，咚咚咚地拍打个不停，随时都会破碎，“呼……呼……厨房，呼……我让他们做的，我……” Zimraphel感到自己毫无防备地被人扔进了一个寒冷无比的深潭，许多充满尖刺的液体猛地灌进肺中，将所有空气都挤压出来。

痛苦一瞬间爆炸了，寒冰刹那间转变成烈火，焚烧着她的内脏。“啊……啊……”谁来救救我！谁来救救我！她确信自己抓住了什么东西，又将其拉扯下来。但是，视觉逐渐模糊，声音也逐渐远去。我的天，我就要这样去见我父亲了吗？我有什么脸去见他！


	13. 索伦（Sauron）

Sauron从一开始就察觉到了异样，任何黑魔法的踪迹都逃不过他的眼睛。

他的目光平静地扫过整个桌案，发现不仅是果汁，所有的食物都被下了毒。令他好奇的是，是什么人可以将毒药毫无困难地下在王室夫妇的茶点中，又是因为什么原因要做这种一旦事发便可诛灭家族的事情。

他似乎找到了一丝端倪。

从刚才起，他就感觉到Zimraphel（辛拉斐尔）沉浸在恐惧中，而这恐惧不单单是源于自己的注视。这女人心里有事，思想却关得很紧，不容易突入进去。但是他随即注意到了一些不寻常的迹象，王后的左手一直停留在桌面下的某样东西上。她的指甲抓挠着那东西的表面，发出纸面摩擦的声响。她的情绪也随之涨涨落落，像起伏不定的海潮。

那一定是件重要的东西，但是为什么做王后的会如此犹豫紧张？Sauron又把注意力转向Pharazôn，国王的思想之门大开，毫无戒备，不停地向外辐射着他的每个意图。不仅是自己，甚至那些毫无此等天赋的凡人也能感受到。

等等，差不多了，再下去那女人就没救了，有必要提醒她一下。“冒昧地问一声，王后陛下，您这个果汁是谁做的？”

凡人女子已有中毒的征兆，但她居然毫无察觉。这女人的漠然和无知同样令他吃惊不小。“不是馊的问题，是谁做的？”他复又问道。

此举终于引起国王的注意，但是毒药的摄入剂量也已到了发作的程度。凡人女子剧烈的毒发症状和他所有的预计都不差分毫。果然是‘幽影之水’，我教Khamûl（克哈穆尔）给他那老不死的祖父调的药，除了我以外，无人能解。看来下毒的人是明摆着要这对夫妻的命了。

现场很快乱作一团，国王叫来了卫兵，把王后的寝宫围了个铜墙铁壁，任何人不得擅自出入，违者格杀勿论。

她暂时还不会死。Sauron撇开她不管，乘着混乱的人群把那份已经滑落在桌腿边的文件收进自己的怀中，束在内衣与外袍的夹层里。他退到角落，令手中的温度升高，以便能自如地掌控毒药中掺杂其间的黑魔法的效力。他压住了一部分毒性，却没有上前解毒。因为他想看看，Pharazôn叫来的人中有谁会认出这味毒药，以及他知道此毒无药可解后会怎么样。

御医们最先到来，每个都气喘吁吁，惊魂未定，在接触到国王的目光后这种恐惧的情绪变得更加明显了。他们紧张地交谈着，时不时地左顾右盼，一个年纪稍大的已经开始不住地咳嗽，不住地拭擦额头的冷汗。Sauron无需刻意倾听他们的话语，只需从他们那困惑的神色上就知道他们对此束手无策。

“怎么样？”Pharazôn的语调中透着极度的烦躁。

“回……回禀……陛……陛下，臣……臣等……才……才疏……学浅，不……不知王后……陛……陛下中的是何毒。”首席医官的回答就像一场折磨，令Pharazôn本已消耗到尽头耐性彻底粉碎。

“饭桶！都是饭桶！我养着你们就是为了多几张嘴巴给我讲故事吗？！平时你们一个个吹牛吹的天花乱坠，一到关键时刻个个都朝下垮。滚一边去，我不想看到你们。”此话一出。御医们刚刚还绷到极点的神经顿时松懈下来，他们一个接一个鱼贯而出，巴不得快点逃离这可怕的地方呢。

人群哑然无语，只有Pharazôn时不时地发出噪音。“Enlikash（恩里卡什）呢？国师怎么还没来？” Númenor国王的动作在打转和坐下之间交叠，每改变一次，他的怒火便更盛一分。“陛下。”一个卫兵匆匆进来回报，“启禀陛下，所有小厨房里的人，包括大厨，副厨，小厮，帮佣，杂役，仆妇，所有今天出入厨房的侍女，还有前来探望的家属，进宫送菜的农夫，全都扣压下来了，听候发落。”

“把他们全都扣在那里，在这件事没有水落石出之前，一个也别放出去。还有，从现在开始，每过一个小时加他们一顿鞭子，看看有没有人肯说实话。”

“遵命。”卫兵匆忙离去。

今天这事有看头，大概一时半会不会结束。Sauron找了张椅子坐下，闭上眼睛。他的法力压制了毒药中黑魔法的部分，却无法阻止毒素的缓慢渗透。如果没有解毒方法的话，那女人最多撑到明天的日落时分。

脚步声由远及近，Sauron超凡的听觉比在场所有人类都提前知道某个拖着袍子的老者步履蹒跚地赶来了。Enlikash像个幽灵似的走进房间，脸庞遮在花白的发丝间，只有个弯曲发红的鼻尖伸在前面，像极了某种鸟儿的喙。他的右手提着个沉重的木箱，进来之后就将其放在桌面上。

“陛下。”

“你去哪了？” Pharazôn睥睨地看着他，“我派人找了你很多次，几乎把整个王宫搜遍。”

“抱歉，陛下。” Enlikash弯腰鞠躬，这让他几乎蜷缩成了一个大犰狳，“我出宫了，去寻找一些有用的药材。您知道，某些东西是药铺里买不到的。”

这句毫无花哨的话语竟然让Pharazôn的怒火平息下来，继续同他说话。“王后出事了，你看看吧，究竟中了什么毒？”

这驼背的老者绕了过去，观察了一阵子后突然显出惊骇的神色——出自内心的不受控制的恐惧。虽然片刻后就被克制住，但是Sauron还是发现了。他开始仔细审视此人的一切：他很老了，外表比实际年龄要轻，但是这里的人却恰恰相反，认为他未老先衰。而且，他露出手背的皮肤上有些暗蓝色的线条，虽说看不清，却像个……他眯上了眼睛。

 “陛下，能让我瞧瞧王后陛下吃过的东西吗？”

“就在那边，没人动过。” Pharazôn顺手一指。Enlikash拨开人群走了过去，端起残留的果汁闻了闻，再把它对准光线。他的手突然都抖动起来，然后——‘啪’地一声，那盛着果汁的玻璃盏毫无悬念地跌落在地，摔得粉碎。“陛下！”Enlikash面带惊恐地弯下腰去摸索着，嘴里却不合时宜地叫着，“陛下！”那双如同豺狗的双眼飞快地扫过众人的脚下，又转过来望着Pharazôn。

“怎么了？”

“这毒叫‘幽影之水’，不仅是毒药，更是邪术。而且，而且无药可解。”

“无药可解？” Pharazôn拔高的音调预示着杀戮即将开始。

“是的，无药可解。” Enlikash几乎把自己缩成了一只刺猬，只有目光仍在搜索，“这里的毒素我可以解，但是邪术恕我无能。而且在这药里，毒药即是邪术，邪术亦是毒药，只解一种，另一种仍会发作，中毒者依然会死。这毒素能解的人有，但是邪术，没有人会。这是已经消失秘术，我的祖先只知道它从300年前开始流传，却从未听说有人能解其中邪术。也许，也许只有它的调制者能解。”

一抹笑意出现在Sauron嘴角，他屈起双膝，抵在暗藏在胸口的文件上。

“调制者？一个死了300年的人？”国王一脚踹在Enlikash肩膀上，把他踢得翻了个跟头，额角撞在桌腿上。“这么说，没人救得了我老婆。那我要你们何用！”他抓住老头儿的头发使劲把他的头往地上撞，叫挨揍的发出了尖利的叫喊。

“不！陛下！您再想想，还有谁也喝了果汁！这里明明有两个喝过的杯子。”

Pharazôn冷静了下来，猛然回头。“Mairon，我记得你也喝了果汁，你没事？”

看来不开口不行了。Mordor之主缓慢地起身，微微弯腰行礼。“是的陛下，我也喝了果汁。”

“对，这就对了，陛下。” Enlikash的一部分头发仍旧攥在Pharazôn手里，这叫他的大半脸部皮肤都被拉变了形，表情极度痛苦。他看着Sauron，那双黑眼睛里闪烁的是恶意。“既然邪术对他无效，用他的心血就能解。”

周围惊起一片嘘声，许多人类的脸上显出恐惧的神色。“喂，又一个哎……”“少说两句吧，当心叫那豺狼盯上。”“这个做俘虏的真倒霉，这种事怎么老缠上他？”“瞎操什么心，又不是要你的。”……有只手从后面抓住了他的右腕，Sauron回过头，发现Zélarena浑身发抖地冲他摇头。她在担心我，真是个幼稚的孩子。他狠握了一下那只手，然后掰开。

“Mairon，国师说的是真的吗？”Pharazôn望着他，眼神跟刚才有很大区别，变得像发现猎物的野狼那样锐利。

“差不多吧，那是一种代偿的方法。找一个替死鬼，来解除无法解除的诅咒。不过……”有必要告诉他这个毒药的配方原本出自我吗？他凝视了Númenor国王一会儿。“我有更好的办法，不需要像国师说的那么做。”

Pharazôn旋即露出一种惊喜的表情。“当然，请说。”

“我可以解除其中的邪术，但是药剂部分得由国师来配。我对草药什么的一向不大精通。”

“这个好办。”Pharazôn松开Enlikash，后者立刻退出了五步远，并把一个站在那里的男仆挤到门与墙之间。“听着。”国王喝道，“尽全力配合，不许有一点差错！”

“是，陛下。”驼背的老者抬头瞪了Sauron一眼，像是在抱怨他多事。然而，那双眼睛却越过他，再度扫过整个房间，并不住地朝王后四周看，似乎在搜寻某种东西。

莫非他也在寻找那件东西？Sauron捉着他的视线，仔仔细细搜索整个寝宫。这里比他居住的星塔要宽敞明亮——最外面是一个竖井庭院，庭院的白石柱上缠绕着蔷薇和常春藤的枝条，东西回廊穿此而过，连接起侍女的居所。国王下了命令以后，那里挤满了前来保卫的士兵。中庭是宽敞的起居室，六张长塌沿墙摆放，此外还有不少蒙着天鹅绒的羽毛软垫扔在地上，现在它们都被收拾到了一边，地上的地毯也被人卷了起来，以避免让传召而来的下层人弄脏。王后出事的地方是内庭，这地方与中庭隔了一条走廊，平时只允许侍女、命妇和国王自由出入，其他男性非传召不得擅进。虽说是内庭，其实并不是一个房间，而是四个相互连接的房间的总称。房间之间门洞开得非常大，门边有立柱，柱头雕成盛开的花朵形状，以帷幔作为门扉遮挡视线。东边的那个是衣帽间，以及王后的梳妆室。西面的似乎是洗浴间。王后的卧室连着他们现在站立的内起居室，就在后面大约10步远的地方。两个房间大概可以容下100人。因为是女性的居室，因此所有的幔帐都用了漂亮柔和的暖色。Zimraphel中毒后，这些幔帐就全被拉开了，以便各种人随时出入。

“陛下，请国师配药吧，药配好了我自然会解咒。”

对方仍在走神，根本未听见。

“Enlikash，你听见了吗？Mairon在和你说话。”Pharazôn的命令显然更有效。老头儿板着脸，慢慢打开带来的药箱，取出一堆瓶瓶罐罐。为了给这些东西腾出地方，侍女们收掉了桌案上的食物和杯盏。各种奇怪的植物根茎和动物干尸被一样样摊开。Enlikash忙着给坩埚升火。Sauron便仔细注意着他所带来的东西：干枯的蛇蜕，从绞死的尸体上剥下来的指甲，毛地黄，秋水仙球茎，畸形的蜥蜴，满满一罐不知道什么东西的油脂——呃，像是尸蜡，蜂香草，鼠尾草，泽泻，大戟，兔子尾骨，粪石……以及，一整只不到3岁的Orc的干枯手臂？这最后一样东西叫Mordor之主倒胃口。

Enlikash取出其中一些物品，放在石碾中捣碎。Sauron看着他熟练地研磨和调配药剂，知道这家伙非常精于此道。

经过长达3个小时的熬制后，干锅里的解毒剂冒出一股浓重的泥沼气息。与此同时，因为光线变暗，Pharazôn命人点亮了所有蜡烛。这些蜡烛都插在立于墙角的枝状烛台上，宛如莹莹星光。

“味道真恶心。”Mordor之主听见侍女在背后小声议论。“同他一样恶心。”

“陛下，药熬好了。”Enlikash擦拭着满头的汗水，然后拿起汤匙，从锅里舀了一点喝下去，“确认无疑。”

“很好，给王后服下。”Pharazôn倚靠在软榻上，换了个姿势，将左腿搁在了附近的矮桌上。Zélarena（泽兰瑞娜）绕过Sauron走到坩埚边，盛了一些药汁在空酒杯中冷却，之后弯下腰跪在Zimraphel身边。“陛下，王后牙关咬得很紧。”Númenor国王闻讯起身，以一种近乎刑讯的方式撬开妻子的嘴巴，把药全部倒进去。

“噢……噢……”Zimraphel痛苦地屈起了身体，接着是猛烈地咳嗽，她试图把药全都吐出来，但是Pharazôn紧紧地箍住她的肩膀，强迫她咽下去。国王的动作强硬、冷酷而坚决，叫Sauron也目瞪口呆。此等粗暴行径，大概只有Orcs的男性对待本族女性时才会看到。

“Mairon，该你了。”Pharazôn提醒。

Mordor之主单膝跪下，将左手覆于王后前额，以黑暗语轻声吟诵。这是一道解咒，不会像施咒时那么可怕，但是释出的力量仍然唤起了无数的暗影，它们像水流一样从墙落里，帷幔后，桌案底，罅隙中钻出，仿佛许多有手有脚的小动物在地板上挪移。刚刚点燃的烛火变得昏暗，好像许多稀疏的纱幔遮住了它们明亮的眼睛。

渐渐地，寒冷弥漫开来，驱赶着在场的凡人相互躲避拥挤在一起。他们十分恐惧，那种惊惶与不安又助涨了这种寒意，让跳动于外面青铜灯台上的火炬都失去了温度。就在此时，Sauron皱了皱眉，突然变换语言，像一只吟咏春天的云雀那样以歌为咒。歌声轻灵，优雅，美好，宛如晨光穿透云层，宛如暮色挥洒大地，宛如星辰闪耀夜空，影子们变得稀薄了，转而透出薄薄的光辉，如同隔着雾气看灯一般。随着歌声吟唱到最后高潮，光芒越来越强，它们从他的身上倾泻而出，刹那间溢满整个寝室，叫许多人都用手遮住了眼睛。

“唔，可以了。”一丝虚脱的感觉冲上Sauron的头脑，他抽回手，撑住地面，以免自己瘫倒下来。我真是疯了，居然召唤神圣的力量去救一个敌人的女人。这种感觉真不好。它太亮了，烈火烧灼着灵魂，引发蚀骨的疼痛。我有多久没用它了？一万年，或是更久？自从他愿意追随Melkor之后，就再没做过这种事。心跳的很急，虚弱感依然存在。Sauron扶住床架起身，稳住脚步。不会了，我再也不会使用它，再也不会了。“陛下，邪术已解。”

没有回答，等来的只有Pharazôn目瞪口呆的注视。稍迟片刻，这位Númenor之王才缓过神来，表达出的情绪是敬畏？信任？亦或是感激。“我看你状态不好，还是想回去休息吧。”

“谢陛下。”Sauron期待着离开，神圣力量的使用让他近乎崩溃。胸口翻搅得厉害，咸腥的气味顺着喉咙漫溢到嘴巴。他需要安眠，好好调整一下。“Zére，能帮我吗？”他发现自己几乎迈不开脚步。

侍女犹豫地扫视四周，但是Pharazôn下了命令，“你陪他一起去，Zélarena。”

“遵命。”黑发女子礼应国王后搀扶着Sauron缓步离开。所有在场的凡人都自觉地退至两旁，从中让开一条道路，每个人眼中都带着尊崇。外面空无一人，微凉的晚风吹拂着两人的衣袂，仿佛黑暗中划过的一道白线。“谢谢你救了王后，她是个好人。”侍女努力地支撑着对方的躯体，“没有她的怜悯，就没有我的今天。哦，你真的很沉。”

“不会一直都这样的，Zére。” Sauron不想思考任何事，他的头脑一片混乱，每一寸骨头都似乎被神圣之火烧焦。星塔的轮廓出现在夜幕中，微微泛着青白色的冷光。“我们到了。”侍女高兴地告诉他。随后，这两人缓慢地登上顶楼房间。侍女把他放在床上，解开他的外袍。

一样东西滑落到地毯上。Zélarena捡了起来。“这怎么在你这里？”她惊诧地问。

“什么？”Sauron不想起身。于是侍女把那叠Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督送来的账单凑近他的眼睛，“这是我呈交给王后的，为什么会在你这里？”

“它掉在了地上，我就捡了。这是什么东西？”

“一份罪状，有关很多人的。” Zélarena把它压在手边，动手脱掉Sauron的内衣，并把毛毯盖在他身上。“我担心它已经落到那些人手里了，没想到在你这里。哦，这我就放心了。”

“不见得，有人在找它。”Mordor之主闭上眼睛，放松身体。

“是刚才吗？”侍女把一些垫子压到他背后，又打来一盆热水，轻轻擦拭他的身体。“我没想到，Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督这么小心，还是被盯上了。也许这东西刚进王后宫，就有人去汇报了。我们真是大意，还，还害了王后。”

“也许还有国王。”Sauron喃喃地说，“所有的食物里都有毒，不仅仅是果汁。”

“我的天，他们也太大胆了。”Zélarena轻叹，“你不想看看这份文件里写了些什么吗？哦，我可以读给你听。”

“你不认为我是个敌方的君主了？这可是要对我保密的东西。”Sauron睁眼凝视着她。这一回，女子流露出的是对他的信任。

“你比他们可靠。”Zélarena回答。“我这些年不知伺候过多少领主老爷们了，你是他们中最规矩的一个。其他的都他妈是色狼，总是趁一切机会动手动脚。”

Sauron报以微笑，虽然他仍然沉浸在痛苦之中。侍女小心地揭开那些封蜡，一页页地读给Mordor之主听，从深夜一直持续到到天明。

晨曦的微光驱散了窗外的夜色，将道道浅红的云霞洒满天际。“就是这些了。”女孩疲惫地打了个呵欠，“现在我们要考虑怎样将它地送到陛下手中，然后……”

“不够，这些远远不够。”Sauron 打断她，“要想一次将这里面的人全都清理干净，这些证据远远不够。”

“为什么？”晨光照到Zélarena脸上，绯红一片。

“如果这份文书上提到的人属实，那么牵扯的就会是大半个御前议会和四位有可能的王位继承人，这会让陛下不得不慎重。而简简单单一个港口的查验单，即使能证明确有走私事实，也完全不能治这些人死罪。他们只要不死，就有东山再起的机会。王后还没有生下王子呢。”

Zélarena的嘴惊讶的张大了，“可是加上下毒这件事……”

“不，不行。没有任何证据可以证明下毒和这份文件之间存在必然的联系，除非……”

“找到更多的证据。”侍女低吟。

“而且是谋反的证据。”Sauron 掀开毛毯，披上晨衣。Zélarena为他梳顺散乱的头发。经过一夜的休憩，刻骨的疼痛已经缓解不少。太阳跳出天边的云层，将辉煌的光芒染遍天际，也染红了Sauron 的银发。

“唯有这样。”他用手紧握着文书，直到它布满褶印，“国王才会不惜一切代价彻查到底，那些人才无任何逃脱的机会。”

Zélarena侧身投来赞同的目光。


	14. 吉哈玛（Gihamar）

有人手持蜡烛缓缓走来。

摇曳的烛光将矮小的人影放大了千万倍，并将其投到黝黑的石壁上。

“你来啦。”暗影中传来嘶哑的人语，“我还以为你把什么都忘光了呢。人们都说‘贵人多忘事’。”

“少拿我开心。”手持烛台的人靠近一盏熄灭的油灯，将其点燃。昏黄的火光一瞬间将那藏在黑暗中的身影拖拽出来——弯曲，瘦削，透着枯萎的气息。“东西找到了没？”他又点燃附近的另一盏灯。这次火光将他的脸照了出来，尖利，瘦长，一双闪亮的棕眼睛，看上去活像只大号的黄鼠狼。

“东西？”枯瘦佝偻的身影咧嘴冷笑，晃动的火光让他脸上浓重的影子活化了，几乎成了个骷髅，“我昨天为了你的破东西几乎让那暴君打散了架。我这把老骨头啊，到现在还痛得慌。Gihamar，做人不能太没良心。”

“我的东西？”王室总管对此嗤之以鼻。他双手狠敲在木桌上，发出闷响，“别忘了那上面也有你的份。这些年哪样好处我忘记你的了？否则照你们家婊子的那个使法，把你的内衣剥下来卖掉都不够。她大概会把你的皮剥下来，骨头拆下来换钱。”

“够了！不要给我提Nalétar（那蕾塔），她的魂都给那个俘虏收去了。自从从Middle-earth回来后，她连边也不让我拢。”

“呵呵呵呵呵呵……”Gihamar斜眼淫笑，“你的玫瑰眼光不错，那家伙别说女人，就连男人看见也难把持。要怪，就只怪你自己长得太残废。话说回来，你也真是贪心不足，尝过母亲又想尝女儿，还要人家对你一心一意。Enlikash（恩里卡什），做人不能太没良心。”

“说正经的！”老男巫粗暴地喝止，“我找遍了整个王后寝宫，就是没那东西的踪影，一点影子也没有！你确定它送到了王后那里？”

“错不了。”Gihamar相当肯定，“从Agoripa（阿格里帕）进宫起我就派人盯上了，他在进环形议事厅开会前只见了王后的侍女Zélarena（泽兰瑞娜）。之后那女人就去了王后寝宫，没到过其他地方。再说，这宫里基本都是我的人，他除了王后那里，没有别的途径可走。”

“那会是谁拿了那东西？”Enlikash用枯瘦的手指挠着下巴。“嘶……”也许是想东西太投入，几根胡须被粗暴地扯了下来。“话说回来，要是没用的女人死了就不必这么担心受怕了。可惜现在，想再投一次毒绝无可能。我真不知道你为什么那么心急，毒药这事应该由我来把握。你一定是没下到分量，要不然我拖延那么久才去那女的早死了。”

“呸！”Gihamar一口啐在地上，“我把一整瓶都倒进去了，所有你给我的。谁知道是不是你的药失效了。我们现在得想一想，怎么应付那暴君的追查和Griinor（格雷诺）逼问。要知道Pharazôn现在是一个一个地审，我真害怕留下了什么尾巴。”

“也许我们得把这件事告诉Griinor，好让他早作准备。”

“这个我来。”王室总管说，但是他的同伴突然变狐疑起来，执起放在面前的油灯朝着黑暗深处走去。微弱的火光把巨大而晃动的影子投满整个房间。这是间没有窗户的塔顶阁楼，非常得高，屋顶向上收拢成一个细细的尖角，下面垂着一盏巨大的吊灯。没有任何蜡烛插在上面，倒是蜘蛛把那里当成了家，挂满密密实实的丝网。

这里所有的墙壁都带着弧度，收拢成一个圆形。沿墙摆放的是一排排木架，木架上堆满各种稀奇古怪的玩意儿，有药材，有矿物，还有各种散发着古怪气味的瓶瓶罐罐，其中最大的一个瓶子里泡着的是一对连体畸婴的尸体，在它的旁边则是一幅完整的精灵骨架。Enlikash的床就在这些可怕的东西的中间，被它们环绕包围。现在，他走向床头，翻找了一阵，随即扯出一样东西拿在手里。

当他把它扔在Gihamar面前的时候，这位王室总管畏惧地缩了缩，因为他认出这东西是人皮。一种古怪的文字书写在上面，看上去像是精灵字母。火光下，所有的文字都呈现出一种污浊的深褐色，那是古老血迹的证明。“这是什么？”尖瘦的总管厌恶地看着它。

“那个毒药的配方，从我祖先那里传来的，有300年了。”Enlikash告诉他，“可惜现在我只知道这一段的药配。”他用手指了指中间的部分，“其它咒语的部分全都看不懂。”

“那你怎么下咒？”

“强记，以我们的语言记忆。在我还是个小孩的时候，我母亲就天天让我吟诵，虽然不清楚什么意思，但是成了习惯后就难忘记了。但是……”他顿了顿，说出了最后的想法，“我觉得那个俘虏会这种语言。我偷听了御前会议的内容，Amandil带了个老头子来，指认他是古老黑暗中的一员。不过他在解咒的时候，确是用了两种截然相反的咒法，一种来自黑暗，另一种……来自光明。”

“那怎么办？”Gihamar非常惊惶，“要是他阻碍我们……”

“砍掉他的脑袋。不管是什么，砍掉脑袋都是死。”

“也是。”瘦削的总管表示同意，“好了，我得先去见一见Griinor（格雷诺）了。至于那个俘虏，找人盯住他。我总觉得这家伙会成坏事的主。”他说完后拿起烛台，一步步踱出这黑暗的地方。

此刻塔外的时间是清晨，晨曦微光已经到了能够照见路的地步了。因此Gihamar在出门前就吹灭了蜡烛。不要让自己表现的与众不同，是在这个宫廷里存活下去的关键。他一步步走着，看着地面反射的光线慢慢变强，色调慢慢变暖。

“喂，叔叔。”有个声音在左边的丁香林里喊他。Mosdilier(莫斯迪丽尔)藏在一大片蔷薇花丛后面冲他招手。

“真该死。”Gihamar费力地挤到侄女身边，“不能选个好点的地方吗？这地方戳死人了。”他用手撸开一根扫到脸上的花枝。

“就因为戳人，才不会有人钻过来。”侄女把自己的头巾递给他，“包着就戳得好一点了。”她再往里面钻，一直往前钻，直到这片树林的另一端——这里正对王宫的核心区域，并且居高临下，一览无遗。东南角是王后寝宫，更远一点的正东面是国王的内室，大小议事厅和王座厅。几幢主要的高塔也在视线范围内，鹰塔伫立在最左边，接着是星塔。这里正对着它的侧面，塔里的人看不见这里，这里却能将其外围一览无余。右手边，白塔，曙光塔和暮塔排成一条线，它们的尖顶在阳光下反射着金属的光辉，明亮得耀眼。更远处树林延伸的末端，是烧毁的孤塔的废墟，仍旧驻留在那里，漆黑残破。

“唔，你是怎么找到这个地方的？”Gihamar难掩惊讶之色。

“藏东西。”

“什么？你又偷了王后的珠宝？”做叔叔的更加吃惊。

“别说得这么难听嘛，只是借。”Mosdilier后悔自己多语，强辩道。

“我只是提醒你小心点。偷窃王后的珠宝不是小罪。”Gihamar 用力拔掉一根挂在头发上的刺，“喂，最近管住点嘴巴。不要什么事都不加思考往外说，当心祸从口出！”

“知道了。”

“尤其是对Zélarena（泽兰瑞娜）。”

“怕她什么？”Mosdilier 很是不屑，“她不就是个侍女长吗？”

“可她身边的男人不是！”当叔叔的吼道。

“不要紧，他只是个战俘，永远插不了话。”Mosdilier不依不饶。Gihamar顿觉一阵眩晕。我家怎么出了这么个鹅脑袋。“笨蛋！即使他是俘虏，也只是他的身份变了，他的思考和他的本性不会变。他会抓住任何一个有利于他的机会，并且善于利用一切来改变他的现状。你无意透出去的东西都可能变成扎向你的匕首，Mosli。”

“知道了，叔叔。”Mosdilier 对这教训不满地甩甩脑袋。

他们望向王后寝宫的方向，注意到那里的警卫又增加了一倍，不停地有侍女和御医进进出出。就他所知，王后还未清醒，虽然她的呼吸和心跳都很平稳，就是没有醒来。希望她永远都不要醒。Gihamar想，这样即便没找到那份文件也不会有太大的危险。哦，得赶去见Griinor了，要不然时间就晚了。他准备转身回去。

突然，两个身影映入他的眼角。她们从星塔出来，都穿着仆妇的装束，但是，其中一人的背影……“快，Mosli，我们走。”

两人沿原路返回，在钻出丁香林的时候，Gihamar嘱咐侄女，“我们现在必须分开。你得去找Enlikash，告诉他鱼脱网了，立刻行动，不能再等。”

Mosdilier立刻就把这种不情愿写在了脸上。“叔叔，为什么要我去找那老色鬼？他连呼吸都带着尸体的腐臭味！”

“只是去送信！又不是要你和他上床？” Gihamar吼道，“如果你不去，那么等着变尸体发臭的就是我们。”他这番威胁虽然简单，却行之有效。侄女立刻安静下来，满腹牢骚地披上头巾，朝Enlikash的居所鸦塔走去。

也许光靠那老男巫不行。Griinor才是真正能给我保证的人。想到此处，总管大人加快了脚步，毕竟从王宫到海军元帅的府邸还有老远的一段距离。尖瘦的总管离开鸦塔，一直向南走，在仆妇们聚集的洗衣房后，是王室的马厩。整个王宫的马匹都在这里，最东面的一排是专属王室夫妇骑乘的马匹的休憩处，那里宽敞、明亮、装饰华丽，有着深红色幔帐和镀金的围栏。中间则是公共的骑驹，只要是宫里的人都能使用，不过得事先向王室总管申请。而用来拉车驼货的马都呆在最北面，和鸡、鸭、猪、牛混放在一处大围栏里。那里又脏又乱，嘈杂声也最大。

Gihamar走近马厩的时候，有只黑狗冲他露齿狂吠。“该死的狗东西！瞎了你的狗眼！滚开！”他一边叫骂，一边抬脚踹在狗头上。那狗被这么一脚踹得夹起尾巴，‘呜嗷呜嗷’惨叫不止。没想到它的哀嚎声引来了多达八、九只四脚恶魔前来助阵。这些蓬毛龇牙的家伙从各个角落里冲出来，围成一圈冲他咆哮。其中一只猪肝色的母狗尤为凶暴，一窜上来就咬住他的裤脚撕扯不止。

“啊！滚开！你们统统给我滚开！我可是王室的大总管！” Gihamar又踢又打，就是甩不掉任何一只。他的衣服被撕扯得七零八落，露出皮肤的地方血痕累累。

马厩里，正在睡觉的马夫听见了外面混乱的动静，抬起头后立刻跳了起来。“喂！快滚！”他抄起草叉，赶了出来，像个英勇的武士挥舞利剑那样挥舞它，驱散狗群，替总管大人解了围。“不要紧吧？”马夫胆怯地问。

再下去我就成它们的午餐了。Gihamar看着自己的狼狈相：袍子下摆被扯成了碎片，上面满是粘液和血迹，两条细瘦的小腿上到处都是犬牙凌虐的痕迹，痛得他龇牙咧嘴。今天的事我会和你慢慢算账的，慢慢和你算。“我没事。”他觉得这么说真对不起自己，“我需要一匹马，比较听话的。”

“是，总管大人。”马夫乖巧地进入马厩，牵来一匹栗色矮种母马。它大概比一只羊大不了多少，脾气温顺，性情胆小，是马夫10岁儿子的玩具。岛国人非常精于骑术，包括绝大部分女子。但是Gihamar却没这个能耐，连上马都困难。因此马夫们私下议论，说总管大人大概会觉得所有动物中最适合骑乘的是猪。

Gihamar跨上这匹小矮马，驱赶着它前进。在总管的胯下，小马就像一只小狗，惹来许多过往人的讥笑。Gihamar明白他们的意思，长久以来他一直饱受这种嘲笑，几乎习以为常。笑吧，你们继续笑吧，再笑也不会改变你们卑贱的身份！

Griinor（格雷诺）的府邸在大城的南方，几乎要穿越一半的主城区。Gihamar就这样骑着这匹小矮马躲避着众人的目光，缓慢前行。他是王室大总管，因著他的身份，去哪里都有眼睛盯着。因此他给自己套上了厚重的斗篷，把自己伪装成一个来王宫办事又一无所成的异乡人，从最最卑贱的掘墓人和抬尸者的聚居区穿过。来到Griinor的豪华府邸。

当他敲开这位海军元帅家的后门的时候，居然受到了阻拦。

“喂！滚开，要饭的！这里可不是你们讨饭的地方！”一个长着姜黄色头发的脑袋拉开门没到一秒，便甩出这句话。

“瞎眼的东西，看清楚我是谁！” Gihamar上前猛地推门，门板撞上那家伙的额头，发出‘碰’地闷响。

“啊！你居然敢！”

“叫你们管家出来，我有话要和他说。” Gihamar把戒指上的印信给他看，这个满脸雀斑的年轻人先是眼神发直，然后就像狗挨了棍棒一样逃窜进屋。不一会儿，Griinor的管家，一个肥胖的中年男人亲自出来迎接他了。

“不知王室总管大人亲自驾临，有失远迎，有失远迎。”他点头哈腰，竭尽所能试图抹平刚刚的冒犯，但是Gihamar不打算轻易原谅此事。“你该给乱咬主人的狗好好上一课，Leonth。”他说，“否则它就会得寸进尺，爬到主人头上撒野。依我的意思，一顿皮鞭是最轻的处罚。”

“拖他下去。”胖管家立即吩咐道，近旁的三、四个仆人一拥而上，抓住那个雀斑脸，把他拖拽出去。不一会儿，外面传来了沉重的抽打声和凄厉的惨叫。

Gihamar朝声音传来的方向微微侧脸，露出微笑。

“总管大人，我家主人有请。”胖管家在前面带路，穿过长满花草的庭院，直奔海军元帅Griinor的书房。

这位海军元帅比现任的国王Pharazôn要小大约20岁，是血缘最近的王室后裔，在无王室嫡子情况下的第二顺位继承人。也是‘帝党’自Pharazôn成为国王后新的领袖。他是个瘦高个的盛年男子，个头甚至比Pharazôn要高，却没有他魁梧。一头蜷曲的黑发下是一双像极了老鹰的灰眼睛，长长的鼻梁稍显弯曲，这使他看上去极为严肃，细薄的嘴唇永远抿着，嘴角向下弯曲，难见笑意。因为常年航海，与海风和阳光打交道的缘故，他的肤色稍深，呈现一种健康的浅麦色。Gihamar进来后，他从椅子上站起身，却没有将目光给予这位王室大总管。

“殿下午安。”尖瘦的总管微微屈膝，随即直起身体。

“来找我有急事吗？” Griinor语气上扬，显然不满，“我听说王后中毒了？是你做的？”

“不，不是我。” Gihamar连忙辩解，“是Enlikash的主意，药也是他配的。”

“哼，别给我找借口。” Griinor直言道破，“你那点鬼心眼想骗谁？如果我没猜错，你原本是打算连Pharazôn一起毒死的吧？这可是弑君，是要诛灭家族的！你的胆子也太大了！”

“还不是因为事情藏不下去了嘛。” Gihamar顿时带了哭腔。

“藏不下去了？是你的烂账藏不下去了吧。但是你却自私地将所有人都推入危险的境地！” Griinor转身吼道。

“还不是为了……您……”

他的声音在Griinor的手指掐住他脖子后就卡住了，并且脸也在那手指的压力下慢慢变紫。“你什么都不做我也是王位继承人，Gihamar。就我所知，Pharazôn那庄不受祝福的婚姻永远也别想得到子嗣。只要这是事实，我的继承权便无可争议。但是你，一个贪婪的吝啬鬼，将原本简单的事情越弄越糟。现在Pharazôn已经因为你的做的好事开始相信那个战俘了，只因为他救了他的老婆，以一种不可思议的方法。不要以为国王不在乎他这个强逼来的妻子，只要有谁试图带走她的命，Pharazôn就会让那个动手的全家都陪葬。”

他松开总管，后者‘扑通’一声倒地，大口喘气，过了好久才缓过神来。“我知道错了，殿下。但那件事我们谁都逃不掉，求求您救救我。我也是没办法，谁让Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督Agoripa（阿格里帕）把东西送到她那儿去了呢。我出此下策也不过是为了暂缓时间。而且，那东西一旦出现在Pharazôn的办公桌上，我真不知道接下去会出什么情况。您可以逃掉，免于一死，但是Agoripa会那么想吗？他的心思您很清楚。”

Gihamar最后这句话似乎打动了Griinor，叫他俯下身子，右手支在膝盖上。“事到如今，当断不断就是输，你起来吧。”

“您打算怎么做？那个战俘似乎已经觉察到我们的事情了，他拥有超乎寻常的洞察力。” Gihamar摇摆着起身，腿上被狗咬的伤口剧痛难忍。

“这样，断掉根，叫他们无从查起。虽然有点损失，但是大家都能平安。你说呢，总管大人？” Griinor的目光再次对上Gihamar，叫后者又差一点摔倒下去。“你的腿是怎么搞的？”海军元帅终于注意到这位总管大人血迹斑驳的双腿。

“一言难尽。”Gihamar完全用手支撑住身体才勉强站立，“一群野狗，就在来的路上。”

“很好。”Griinor抬起嘴角，给了他一个嘲讽的表情，“看来你在哪儿都不受欢迎。”


	15. 泽兰瑞娜（Zélarena）

接近宫门出入关卡的时候，Zélarena感到害怕，总觉得自己被人盯上了。

“朝前走。”Sauron的声音准确无误地出现在她脑中，“平时你怎么过就怎么过，不要紧张，也不要担心我。”

卡口处只有一个士兵，倚靠在狭窄的门洞壁上打盹，长矛斜跨在臂弯上，脑袋几乎耷拉到胸前。因为Númenor从来不用担心来自外方的攻击，所以整个岛国上的城市也就没有设防这一概念。除了大型的城市，民众都喜欢三三五五地散居在阔野上。这一点也被带进了王宫的布局中——松散、开放、出入口多如牛毛。在最初的几任国王时代，连王宫的正门都没有卫兵站岗，民众皆可自由出入觐见国王。也就是到了Tar-Minastir登位之后，整个王宫的布防才渐渐变得严密起来。即便如此，一些小出口仍旧无人把守，事实上也毫无必要。

这一情况一直持续到Númenor内战时期，Tar-Palantir为了应对‘帝党’加强了整个王宫的防卫，筑高内墙，封闭许多零散的出入口。但是对于仆役们出入的下宫区和牛羊们进出的牲口甬道，这点并不明显。战争结束后这里混乱如初，而守卫也不屑于仔细盘查，因为那么做会叫他们整天劳作不休。

Zélarena紧紧跟在一大群洗衣妇身后，她们已经完成了早晨衣物的清洗，准备返回自己的家中。守门的士兵仍旧在打盹，压根儿没听见这么多人的脚步声和嬉笑声。当她们贴着他的身体挤过那狭窄的拱门的时候，他也没有从睡梦中醒来。

唔，终于过来了。Zélarena的心还在‘咚咚’跳个不停，但是情绪已经完全放松开来。“我们出来了。”她转身说，看见Sauron正朝远处眺望。

“那边是什么？”他用手指着一片长满金色叶片植物的小山丘问道。

“哦，那是献给Yavanna（雅万娜）的圣林。以前会有不少人去那里感恩，但是现在基本没有了。倒是许多谈恋爱的男女把那里看做不错的约会地点。你问这个干什么？”

“比较好奇。”Sauron面露笑意，“这应该是我第二次参观Armenelos（阿美尼罗斯），上次是牵着国王的马参观来着。”

Zélarena耸耸肩膀，没有直接回答。“不过我们今天要走的路比较长，也比较偏。幸亏有你相伴，否则我真不敢一个人从下街区穿行。”

“为什么？”Sauron看起来非常愉快。也许是脱离了囚笼感到自由的缘故，他一扫冷傲之态，主动上前搭话。同时眼神到处游走，似乎哪里都能激发他的兴趣。

他并没有在看Zélarena。

“下街区是贫民窟。”侍女解释，“相对于国王大道两旁的富人区，那里相当混乱，不过确实是条很不错的近路。因为地形复杂，街道众多，所以很容易隐匿行踪。当然，对于年轻女人来说，就……”

“我知道了。” Sauron伸出手指压在她唇上，“我们必须快点，拖延下来时间可能会不够，你应该不希望Pharazôn发现我们溜出去过。”

“对，那会让我比你更倒霉。”侍女顿觉无趣，但她还是挎上了对方的臂弯，紧挨着这男子的躯体才能让她感觉到一丝安全。

他们沿着面前的王后大道一路向前，很快便折进一条小路。这是一条向下的斜坡，两旁都是白石块砌成的房子。开始的时候坡度还不明显，但是很快面前的道路变得陡峭起来，一条乱石铺成的石梯道像条长虫悬挂在眼前，两边的建筑也从漂亮的白色变成了晦暗的灰褐色。垃圾出现在石梯两边，还有气味难闻，颜色恶心的污水横流其上。

一只狗在前面吠叫，但Sauron只是瞥了一眼便叫它夹起尾巴呜咽着逃回屋子。

建筑慢慢变得松垮，从坚固的石头变成了松脆的木板甚至是破旧的帆布。Zélarena回头望了一眼，这里已经看不见王宫那些漂亮塔楼的尖顶了。天空被许多横亘于小巷的晾衣绳占据，切割成支离破碎的许多小块。几个衣着破烂，蓬头垢面的小孩蹲在地上玩弄一只大独角仙。他们把虫子翻过来，看着它的小腿在空中无力地划动。

与色彩同样变得浑浊不堪的还有气味。屎尿的臭味，腐败枝叶的臭味，还有尸臭，不知从哪里飘来，丝丝缕缕，刺激着感官。这些依着巨大石墙垒筑起来的棚户像蜘蛛网一样延伸了很长的距离，同时也攀援到一个危险的高度，仿佛一阵烈风就能叫它们垮塌下来。

Zélarena注意到Sauron表情再度变得冷漠，他似乎在思考什么。

突然，前方传来了激烈的争吵声和尖叫声，只见一个男人追着一个女人冲出木板搭建的房屋，把她踹倒在地，不停地用拳头捶她，一边打还一边咒骂：“婊子！叫你再偷野男人！你这欠操的母马！看老子今天不让你快活一下！”

Zélarena见状躲到了Sauron的身后，用手紧箍住他的腰。经过的时候，她注意到那殴打老婆的男子抬头瞄了他们一眼，好像在说：看什么看！莫非你就是她那个相好的？

“我们快走。”她催促道。

前方的路更狭窄了，对门的两幢建筑间几乎只隔了两臂的距离。每一个黑黢黢的门洞里都晃动着一些鬼祟的身影，发现有人经过后便向外张望。拐弯，再次拐弯，脚下的石板消失了，变成了原始的泥地，当他们走到一处汲水井边的时候，四个男人和一个妓女从对面的一家小酒馆里晃荡了出来。几个男人都不是岛国本地人，而是来自Middle-earth的移民。但那个妓女却是个Númenóreans，她穿着颜色艳丽的廉价裙服，浓妆艳抹，神态放荡，胸衣的扣子全都敞开着，露出两只白皙的乳房。

如果没有王后的恩典，这就会是我的命运，Zélarena盯着那个妓女出神。她注意到对方的脖子里有一些紫红的印记，似乎是手指的掐痕。

“喂，哪来的？又去哪里？”脸上有两道疤的黑发男子首先上前搭讪。“你们不是这里人吧？”他的眼睛先是扫过Zélarena然后又落在Sauron身上。“漂亮的小妞，来陪大爷们玩玩吧？”他向侍女伸出手来。

快走，快走。Zélarena用手推Sauron，发现根本推不动。Mordor之主似乎没有要走的意思。于是她只得缩到他身后躲避。

很快，四个男子围拢过来，拦住了他们的去路。另一个头发略带姜黄的瘦削男子开口了。“哟，还以为这个是女的呢，原来是个漂亮的男人。啧啧，真是漂亮，不会是zeilala（泽拉拉）那骚娘们新弄来的货色吧？”

没有回答，Sauron没有理他。

“喂！听见没有？跟你说话哪？”那男子快步上前，伸手去抓他的衣领。我的天，Zélarena闭上眼睛。你今天是傻了吗？为什么不还手？仅仅一瞬间，他们两个的身体几乎贴在了一起。然后，然后，那男子开始大口喘气，并发出奇怪的喉音，就像快要淹死的人因为肺里注满了水而发出沉闷的抽吸声。接着，Zélarena看清了他为何如此的原因。

Sauron的右手深深地刺入了他的左肋，整只手都没了进去，一直到达手腕。血从那可怕的伤口里渗出来，如瀑布一般下泄，流过他的衣服左襟，像屋檐边的雨水一样落下。“我听见你说话了。”Sauron开口，不带任何感情，“所以我要让你从心里知道这点。”他抬起脚，沉重地踢在这男子身上。

肌肉撕裂声，骨头折断声，尸体倒下去的闷响，每一样都让Zélarena犯恶心。然而更让她不适的是浓重的血腥味和Sauron手上拿着的那样东西——鲜红的一团，仍在微微颤动。“喂，你同伴的，他向我问路，落下了这个。”Mordor之主抬手把那团东西扔向脸上有疤的男子，他已经恐惧得像被木桩钉在那里一般。

酒馆里剩下的人没有一个胆敢靠前，甚至刚刚出来的两个又溜了回去，躲在门后和窗口向外张望。“我们可以走了，Zére。”Sauron转身，用那只没有沾血的手拽着她离开。

匆忙穿过两条街区，Zélarena停下脚步。“把你手上的血洗掉好吗？”她说，“我们快出下街区了，你不会打算这样子上大街吧？”

Mordor之主看看自己右手，齐腕鲜红一片，一些血迹甚至擦到了肘部。“附近有没有汲水池？”他问。

“跟我来吧。”侍女回答。

汲水池不远处就有一个，它们是Armenelos庞大的供水网络的一部分，除了城内少量的深水井外，这座山城的缔造者为了解决众多居民的饮水问题而特地修建了一座宏伟的引水渡槽，将附近Meneltarma山上的水源引渡前来，再将其分配到城市无数的汲水池内供人使用。虽然时光过去了近3000年，这座引水渡槽依然像建成时那样发挥作用。

Zélarena掀开一块挡板，洁净的山泉从一个小孔里流到下方的石槽中。“好了，动作快点，别让人看见你沾了那么多血，这可不是下街区。”

Sauron清理的时候，Zélarena一直堵在他身后，唯恐过来个不速之客发现他手上的血迹。

“你好了没？”她不断催促。

Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督府就在这附近的不远处。这里是大城的西北面，比起王宫的地势低了不少。同时这里也是整座Armenelos地势最起伏的地段，台阶与坡道代替了原本平缓的大路，也让这一带的建筑更加错落有致。

Sauron清理干净手上的血，又把弄乱的头发理顺才出发。大约半小时后，他们抵达了Agoripa（阿格里帕）在Armenelos的居所。这是座纯白色的大理石建筑，有着雕花繁复的门厅和廊柱。此刻，它的大门只开了一半，有个门童倚正在门边上晒太阳。

Zélarena走过去，从衣兜里取出那份账单递在他手中，低声说：“我们从王后那里来，要把这个交给你家主人。”

门童愣了一下，又朝外张望了一眼Sauron，起身一路小跑进去了。不一刻，他气喘吁吁地赶了回来。“我……我家……主……主人……有请。”

大门在他们进入后随即关闭，门童还小心地插上了门栓。“请跟我来。”他将他们引上左边的一道螺旋楼梯。许多肖像画悬挂在楼梯两侧的墙壁上，一幅叠着一幅，还有很多精美的挂毯，描绘的是Númenor各地的景色。在楼梯的尽头，是一扇镀金木门。门童推开门后，Zélarena望见总督正坐在他的办公桌后，面前正放着那叠他们带来的文书，这原本是总督嘱托给王后，请她转呈国王的。

“殿下。”Zélarena屈膝见礼，但是Sauron没有动，他只是摘下了头巾，让自己的长发披散垂落。

“是王后让你们来见我的吗？” Agoripa抬起头，他已经不再年轻，头发和胡须都有些泛白。他和Amandil是同龄人，也是两个儿子的父亲和五个孙子的祖父。他的血统要追溯自Ar-Zimrathon，是他弟弟的后代。总督穿着件深棕色的丝质外袍，上面绣着自家的徽章。

“不是。”Sauron在Zélarena前面开口，“是我想来见你。”

“你，一个战俘？”总督微微蹙眉，紧盯着Mordor之主，想从他的表情里读出点什么，“你只是个陛下带回来的人质，这与你无关。”

“这与我有关。” Sauron纠正，“因为是我收起了这份文件，以免他落到您的敌人手里。”

“这么说我该感谢你了？” Agoripa的手指摩挲着下巴，发出清晰的擦刮声。“别忘了自己是个人质，在Númenor没有任何权利。你应该是溜出来的吧？只要我把这告诉陛下，接下来你就该会……”

“你不会这么做。” Sauron走到他面前，就坐在他的办公桌上，“因为Pharazôn首先会问，我为什么要来见你。”

总督垂目冷笑。

“你赢了，说吧，你来这里见我，想干什么？”

“改变我的处境。” Mordor之主侧身斜视，“我现在虽然获得了陛下的信任，但是随时都还会被毫无理由地处决。我不想让我的命永远捏在别人手里。我已经为了你的文书成了他们的目标，难道凭借这点还不足以让你我合作？”

“要我怎么相信你不是他们的探子？”总督的嘴巴抿成了一条细线，“你的美貌吗？你的确是我见过的最漂亮的人，但是外表往往会欺骗人。你看Pharazôn就很英俊，看上去很真诚，一点也不像是个会娶堂姐为妻的人。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！” Sauron笑起来，银色的长发随着他的肩膀抖动，“我现在知道了，Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督是个胆小鬼，只敢在背后告密，一有风吹草动便会像只兔子似的钻回自己洞里，龟缩在里面不敢出来。告辞！”他跳下桌面，拍拍衣袖，朗声道，“眼下你就有个机会向Pharazôn邀功——把我逃出来这件事告诉他，让他砍我的头或者剜我的心什么的——以免后面因为什么事被他们踢下去，踢下总督的职位，或者更糟。” Mordor之主不忘在最后给他一个阴森的笑容。

“等等。”总督叫住他，“我们可以合作。”他犹豫着继续往下说，“但我不会做任何没有把握的事。”他望着 Sauron的眼睛，希望能得到一点肯定，“你必须明白这点，我的家族不允许我冒险。”

一抹讥笑出现在Mordor之主嘴角，“只要您愿意合作，我甘愿承担所有风险。只要您为我提供任何所需的证据，人证与物证，让Pharazôn毫无怀疑地相信。”

“这个可以。”总督的表情明显放松不少，甚至有些愉快。狡猾的老狐狸，Zélarena咬着嘴唇，这种无本收利的买卖谁不想做？不过Mairon今天怎么了，难道一点看不出他的意图吗？

Sauron脸上没有任何表情，他的嘴角向下抿着，看上去平静又自然。“这份文件先还给你，等到需要的时候我会回来取。清点一下，看看有没有缺少。”

这简直就是多此一举。Zélarena抄起手，我读过之后就收好了，怎么可能缺？但她没有说出想法，而是看着总督一页页翻过去。有些纸页吸附在了一起，Agoripa用手捻了捻，嫌麻烦，就一边蘸口水一边翻阅。

“好了，完整无缺。”Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督清点完毕，露出笑容。

Sauron听后微微欠身，“殿下，我们就此告辞，被Pharazôn发现我擅自出宫可不好。”他转身出门，Zélarena紧紧跟上。

离开的时候，门童领着他们走了后门。从这里只要穿过两条街就可以进入他们来时的那片贫民区，但却不是同一条路。此时已过正午，太阳逐渐西斜，将建筑投向西面的影子驱赶到东面。走过一段长长的下坡之后，他们来到一处火灾后的废墟。三面都是耸立的围墙，只有一条小路从北面的缺口经过。这里及其安静，几乎听不见任何喧嚣人语。

“Zére，你有没有再翻过那份文书？”Sauron突然停下脚步问道。

“啊？”那文书有什么问题吗？侍女觉得他好奇怪，“只是稍微整理了一下顺序。总督不是说没有缺少吗？”

“不，不是这个，把你的手给我。”他的脸上挂着微笑，周身放射出白色的光辉。

Zélarena无法拒绝他的要求，伸出双手。Sauron将自己的手合上去，低语了一句。灼热自他手中腾起，烫着了侍女的指尖。“嘶——”黑发的女子猛然抽回手，放在唇边靠了靠，仍旧有些刺痛。“你干什么？”

“没什么……”Sauron依然在笑。随后，脸色突然一凛，以一种肉眼看不清的速度移动了。他的银发扬起，似乎被只看不见的手拉直并挂在了半空。

耳边响起怪异的风声，就像是只大鸟朝自己挥动翅膀。后颈旋即传来压力，强大得不容违抗。重心一瞬间倾倒，Zélarena惊恐地望见地面朝自己撞来。“唔！”鼻尖磕到了Sauron的腿，顿时一阵酸痛直冲大脑，有样灼热的东西溢出来，流到了嘴唇上。啊！这到底是怎么回事？没等她反应过来，腿上又传来锥心的刺痛，有样东西深深地咬入了她小腿的肌肉，并向外撕扯。“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”她大声痛叫，拼命挪动双腿试图逃离。但有只手抓住了她的腰，像抓住一只小兽似的把她提离地面。

“你的腿还能走吗？”Sauron的脸出现在她眼前。那张完美的面孔上溅了许多血点，好像白大理石表面被甩上了许多污迹。“我们遇上点麻烦了。”他塞给Zélarena一把匕首，“会用它吗？只要把尖的那头对准敌人就行了。”

四周围着六个人，每个人手中都拿着武器，就像从墙壁阴影里钻出来一般突兀。而地上已经躺了两具尸体，其中之一就在他们脚下。那是个很年轻的男子，他的颈项折断了，脸孔反折到背后，睁着空洞的双眼颓然地望着天空。Sauron抬脚把它踢到一边，给自己腾出落脚的地方来。“下面哪一个上？”他问道。

一丝的犹豫在他们中扫过，然而，没有人后退。

喊叫声骤起，六个人全都挥舞着武器冲上前来，最前面的是个手握大斧的壮汉，几乎有Sauron两倍魁梧。他的双手握斧高举头顶，准备向下猛劈。

“Zére，你怕吗？”Mordor之主垂头低语。

“我……”斧刃的寒光在阳光下闪耀，近乎血红。都到什么时候了，你还问我这个？“解决他！”Zélarena尖叫。

一股巨大的力量击中了她，令她整个儿飞了出去，沉重地撞击在那大汉的身上。须臾间，她看见Sauron飘扬的银发拂过眼前。恐怖的撕裂声伴随着许多潮湿温热的东西溅到了额头上，身体迅速坠落，却在快要着地的时候被抓住。额头上的湿滑滴落下来，每一缕都是那样鲜红。Sauron松开她，用脚踩住面前的尸体，把那把一直没到剑柄的短剑从死者的胸膛里拔出来。

现在地面上又新躺了三个死人。Zélarena看见附近一另具尸体的喉部被横向切开，大量的血都是从那可怕的伤口中喷溅出来的。Mordor之主站立其间，模样令人恐惧，无数的血点像一张精致的发网笼罩在他头顶的银辉上，像真的宝石那样闪闪发亮。而他身上的衣服同样染满大片血迹，就像雪地上盛开的红花。“还打算继续吗？”他冷笑着问剩下的人，并缓慢接近其中一个。

攻击快如闪电，Sauron持剑的手像毒蛇一般窜出，猛然把剑扎进对方咽喉。旋即横向割裂伤口，顺势向后折回，切断了从后面冲上来的另一人的颈动脉。鲜血像雨点一般洒满他的后背，叫那里的织物全都黏湿在一起。

只剩下最后一人了，是个半大的孩子，唇上刚刚长出柔软的绒毛。

他站在倒毙同伴的尸体中间，脸色苍白，连手中的剑都抓不住。“求求你，放过我吧。”那把剑‘当啷’一声掉落下来，同它的主人一样扑倒在地。Mordor之主悠然地走过去，掐住他的脖子把他拎起来。“告诉我，是谁让你们来的？”那张面孔在他手指的压力下慢慢变紫。

“我说实话你能放过我吗？”那人两眼圆睁，从喉咙深处费力地挤出几个词，“放过我……”

“说实话。”Sauron再次命令。

那人开始抽泣，肩膀不停地晃动，像只被夹住脖颈的鼯鼠一样挣扎。“我……我们只知道收了一个来自王宫的人的钱，他……他叫Enlikash。”

“哦。”Mordor之主松开手，让他悬空的双脚落回地面，“好了。”他微笑着，“你可以回家了。”

“真的吗？”那人天真地相信了，激动得不停用手擦拭前额，全然没有意识到死亡步步逼近。

“我放你回家。”Sauron温柔地绕到他身后，用锋利的剑刃划过他的脖颈，从左耳一直切到右耳。Zélarena闭上眼睛，听见尸体倒下去的闷响和血液流出的汩汩声。这次她没有求情，因为她知道求情无用，只会带来更多痛苦。

都结束了。她深吸一口气，努力让自己在如此浓重的血腥中保持平静。小腿疼痛不已，渗出的血打湿了裙摆。而Sauron看起来更加糟糕，浑身上下像用血洗过一样。“我们不能就这样回去，卫兵只须用鼻子就能发现。”她瘸腿走出废墟，悄悄地钻进附近的一处庭院，偷走了主人晾晒在廊檐下的衣物。

返回的时候，Sauron已经把尸体全都丢进了近旁的废墟中的深坑里，正坐在一块断裂成两截的雕花石柱上休息。“血没办法洗了，把衣服都换掉。”她把手里的丢给他，自己则绕到一处断墙背后，一边换衣，一边向外张望。

Mordor之主一件件脱掉那些沾满血的织物，直到浑身上下不着寸缕。他的皮肤上同样沾了不少血迹，大部分尚未凝结。在一片血红中，有样东西清晰地出现在他后心肩胛处，像个徽记，颜色比血迹要深，透出火焰般的红亮。

那似乎是只眼睛。Zélarena确信自己没有看错。


	16. 索伦（Sauron）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者注】  
> 本章又名：爱如沉渊（Pafund-ishi），是我单独抽出的一章，可以独立，也可以放入整篇TheFall之中。

Mordor之主立于镜前，脱去白天因为杀戮而沾染上血迹的衣物，冷静地正视自己。

那个记号只有一半显现了出来——眼睑，眼瞳清晰可辨。它就刺在左侧乳头上方约两寸偏中的地方，避开了Pharazôn用剑刺伤的部位——第五肋骨的间隙，位于乳头左下侧，更危险也更脆弱——至今伤痕犹存。Sauron咬破手指，将血涂在未显现出来的那部分上，就像是墨迹渗进了纱布，深红色的线条在皮肤上蜿蜒而出，流畅地接洽着显现的一半，拼成一个完整的图形——一只眼睛，眼瞳中镌刻着Melkor的主神语名。这是Utumno之王在Angband竣工之夜刻在他身上的印迹，用以纪念他获得至高统帅权的荣耀。

如今，只有它还没变。

食指再次擦过那个记号，又扫过下方的乳头，有种异样的热度从下腹升腾。镜中的倒影似笑非笑，映照出一张平静而不带感情的面孔。是我的错觉吗？Sauron问自己，自他离开后这种感情就消失了，怎么身体还会有如此的反应？

他伸出手指去触摸镜面，希望找到原因。但就在指尖相触的一瞬间，那镜子里的影像活化了。它就像一扇门，连接起过往的一切，将所有沉睡于记忆之井的思绪全都唤醒。

记得，我还记得那一切，我的王上。

Angband【注：此时的安格班为初建成的那一座，建于双树纪。后来被毁，于第一纪重建】的地下深处，火光明明灭灭，映红了Melkor苍白的肌肤。大部分参加宴会的臣属都已经离去，只剩下那些低等的奴隶和仆役在收拾残羹剩饭，顺便把某些烂碎如泥，瘫倒在地的家伙清扫出去。Mairon依照主上事先的吩咐留到了最后，安静地坐在自己的位置上。他没敢过多喝酒，害怕接下来王上会委以何等要事，而自己却昏聩不清。

喝酒误事，少饮为上。这是严谨的他一向恪守的原则。

王座上，Utumno之主的醉意比他浓烈。他的脸因为酒劲微微泛红，几乎让平时那种如同坚冰般的表情融化殆尽，也让他熔金般的双眼愈发明亮。他领口的扣子并未扣好，在经过一场狂欢后愈发歪斜。一抹肌肤微微露出，同样泛着令人愉悦的粉红色。

主上今天气色真漂亮。Maia低下头，生怕再看下去会有不好的念头跳出来亵渎这位大能者。

“Mairon。”黑暗的君王站起身，摘掉头冠丢在王座上。也许是因为热，他将衣服的领口扯得更开，裸露出大片的肌肤，“过来，到我这里来。”他伸出右臂，示意金发的Maia上前。

“主人，我在此。”Mairon上前扶住那只手，觉得很热。他抬头仰望着王上的脸，发现那张脸上挂着的居然是——笑容。今天的Melkor一反常态，几乎允许任何人接近，并且对轻微的冒犯也毫不介意。刚刚就有那么一次，某个不识趣的家伙一边喝酒一边大声唱歌，那声音比狼嚎还要难听。换做以往，Melkor一定会扔他出去，但是今天没有，Utumno之王心中的快乐已经盖过了其他所有情绪。

“去我房间，Mairon。”Melkor凑近他，轻咬着他的耳朵，“我今天还有份礼物要单独送给你。”他用左手拥住他，一边走一边哼着些什么，歪歪倒倒地出了王座厅，朝自己的居所走去。

他喝醉了。Mairon告诉自己，也许等他回到房间就会把什么都忘掉。

折过一段陡峭的阶梯，Utumno之王休憩室的大门出现在斜30度角下方正对面的崖壁上。那是个单独的房间，门前横亘着宽阔的火流，岩浆的热度令周遭的一切都蒙上了一层恐怖的红光，空气也闷热窒息得令人发疯。随着拥有伟力者的靠近，许多红热的石块从下方火河里升起，在他们面前拼接成一条悬空的长桥。强烈的气流从下方直冲而上，将互相依偎的两人的头发吹起，金红与墨黑相交，无分彼此。

Mairon的脸紧贴着主人的胸膛，发现他的心跳得很快。这是喝了酒的缘故吗？不对，他以前喝得比这更多也没醉成这样，今天这种重要的日子反而……哦，Mairon，你不该朝那上面想，你竟然会对主上抱有那种幻想，真是羞耻。

大约还剩二十尺距离时，Melkor以意志开启大门，门后的铰链隐隐滑动，拉开沉重的青铜门扉。起先那里面流出的是一片黑暗，随后固定于墙壁的‘火炬’次第点亮，将红热的光芒洒满整个房间。“Mairon，这是只属于我们俩的夜晚，我要让你好好享受。” Melkor咧嘴大笑，同时伸过手臂，拦腰抱起他，跨步进去，动作流畅得不像是个醉酒的人。

这就是他要我留下的原因？这个答案令Maia讶然，却不容他多想。身后的大门轰然关闭。

这是Melkor的私人领地，只有极少数几位进来过，Mairon便是其中之一，对此他颇感荣幸。然而，即便是Mairon，Melkor最为亲密的朋友和仆从，也从不敢乱猜他的意图。因为即使猜到，也总有出乎预料的地方。

他的想法永远奇妙多变，难以预测。这也是金发的Maia愿意侍奉这位Vala原因。

蜷曲在主人的臂弯间，Mairon扫视着这个封闭的空间。房间非常宽敞，陈设却异常简单——黑色的幔帐遮盖着墙壁，闪烁着油质的光彩。每隔二十尺宽，一道火沟便出现在石壁上，红热的熔岩从那里吐露流淌，回落到下方的坑洞中，这便是照亮这里的‘火炬’。房间正对门的中间摆放着一张乌木椅子，沉重，方正，扶手上缠绕着许多藤蔓编织的绳索。虽说主上一直不屑于Yavanna的造物，可是偶尔拿来用用还是可以的——这样东西是新挪来的，上次他进来时还没有。椅子旁是一张石桌，桌面上按照Melkor的要求已经事先摆放了不少酒瓶、酒具，以及奇形怪状的玩意儿。Mairon注视着那些东西，颇感奇怪，它们的形状，那样诡异，让人不自主地胡思乱想。更远一点的房间内侧是一整块玄武岩雕成的正方形石台，石台上铺着毛皮，宽度大约十尺，四周附有不少软绳和锁链。除此以外，整个房间空无他物。

这里是Utumno之主独立设计并独自建造的地方，未允许任何人插手。

Melkor进屋后把他放了下来，只留一只手搭在他肩膀上。“Mairon，你喜欢这里吗？”他问。

“主人，这是您的房间。”Maia不知如何回答更为合适。

“也是你的，只要你想要。”大能者凑近自己害羞的小学徒，用力抓住他的肩膀。“我们今天来点新游戏，以前没玩过的。”他贴近他的耳侧轻咬一口，“我们的庆祝将会持续一整夜。”

“呃，主人。”心跳骤然加快，金发的神灵想象着眼前这强势者将要做的一切可能。

那双手开始温柔地抚摸他，从咽喉开始，缓慢向下。衣领被拉开，并向两边伸展，先是双肩，然后是胸部裸露出来。“Mairon，你永远都是一件让人惊喜的礼物。”Melkor的眼睛紧盯着他，比四周的‘火炬’还要明亮。他先是在额头落下吻，然后是咽喉，然后是胸前。他的嘴唇紧贴着Maia的皮肤擦过，又轻轻咬了一下胸前的突起，先是右侧那个，接着是左侧的。

一丝兴奋感飓风般地扫过Mairon全身。他举起双臂，勾住主人的脖颈，把他拉近。

“很好，Mairon。”Melkor勾住他的臀瓣把他提起来，褪至腰际的衣服顺势滑落下去，发出柔软的窸窣声。现在，做主人的把头埋在金发仆从的胸前，反复吮吻那敏感的突起，直到它们变得鲜红。难忍的呻吟自Maia口中溢出，他的躯体也因为情欲而颤动。

“你还真容易投入，Mairon。”Utumno之主笑道。这让金发的Maia有着些许不高兴。

“难道不是您教我这样的吗？”他反唇相讥，挣脱大能者的拥抱，捡起地上的衣服，遮住自己的裸身。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”Melkor放声大笑，“做学生的开始讥讽老师了，真是个好迹象。这可是Aulë那个胆怯鬼教不出来的。”

“我已经不是Aulë的臣属了，请您不要再提他的名字讽刺我。”金发的Maia开始一件件穿衣服。

“唔，不要这样。”Melkor抓住他的手腕，重新将那些衣服扯落，“我喜欢你一丝不挂的样子，它太美了，能教我想起更多有关创造的东西。比如，给这个漂亮的胸部来点装饰什么的。”

“装饰？”Mairon的眼睛惊讶地睁大了。

“对，装饰。” Melkor语气肯定。他用手掌紧贴着Maia的胸膛，轻轻摩挲光洁的皮肤，“一个合适的徽章，刺刻上去，永不褪色，铭记着你今日获得统帅权的荣耀。Mairon，这就是我要送你的礼物。”他伸手箍住对方腰肢，抱起他，放在那张乌木椅子上，“现在你想一想，有什么喜欢的，能代表你的徽章？”

“徽章？一只眼睛，我的力之具象，就很合适。呃，真的要刺上去？” Maia问，语气中透着一丝畏惧。

“你的主人何时对你撒过谎？” Melkor伸手掐住仆从柔软白皙的颈项，扯过绳索扣住他的双臂，“我不仅要让这印记镌刻在这具躯体上，更要刺进你的灵魂里。因为这是我——Melkor——Arda命运之主宰的馈赠。”

一只黑色的金属杯出现在大能者手中。他直起身，用锋利的指甲割开自己的手腕，让血滴落其中。伴随着血液滴落的节奏，Utumno之王吟诵着咒文，将自身的力量灌输其中。那血液的形态慢慢变了，变成一根根闪烁着深红光泽的晶体，细如发丝，纤若游尘，比钢更韧，比铁更坚。“它是我的一部分，将永存你的躯体内，与你融为一体。”Vala强有力的左臂绕过金发Maia的肩膀撑起他的后背，让他的胸膛完全绷直展开。

Mairon深吸了一口气，他能感到心脏正猛烈地拍打着胸膛。他清楚Melkor不会真的伤害他，但是……那将要发生的事情，令他恐惧。

第一根晶体刺入胸膛的时候，Mairon感到自己被驱赶出了这具肉体。疼痛是如此真实、剧烈，就像一根带刺的细绳在所有的内脏上都绕了几圈，然后收紧、打结、拧绞，要把它们全都揉碎。他确信自己发出了凄厉的喊叫，但耳朵却完全听不见声音，只有杂乱的嗡鸣在四面八方回荡。Melkor的伟力随着他血液凝成的晶丝贯穿了这具形体，也贯穿了居于其内灵魂。它穿透了心脏，并在后背相应的地方显现。

“呃，我……”Mairon剧烈地喘息着。他觉得生命在远离自己，而死亡步步紧逼。他甚至希望它来得快些，好早点结束这可怕的痛感。但是，他主人落下了吻。温柔的亲吻稍稍缓解了痛楚，更带给他难以名状的愉悦。手臂再度收紧，Utumno之王以自己的身躯紧压着仆从的颤抖，一根接一根刺下晶丝。冷汗很快从Maia的每一个毛孔里渗出来，在他的皮肤上形成一层薄薄的水迹。它们拢起他的金发，将之变成一条条粘湿的汇聚水流的通道。

这一切都像狂风席卷着他，像巨浪拍打着他，像严寒割裂着他，像烈焰焚烧着他，完全错乱的感觉。极致的疼痛与强烈的欲望互相交织，Mairon紧闭上眼睛，心弦几乎绷断。他的身体用力挺直，然后剧烈颤抖。

“很疼吗？”Melkor似乎察觉到了，他停下动作，轻轻拭去Maia额角滴落的汗水。随后，他的嘴唇轻擦着白皙的脖颈，缓慢向下，挪移到因为穿刺而渗出鲜血的部位，一点点的轻舔。Mairon感觉到主人舌头的湿润与温暖，还有容纳其中的爱意。

“继续，主人。”他的呼吸变得断断续续，从喉咙深处喘出这个词语。

一抹笑意出现在Melkor嘴角，他取来一只酒杯，倒满之后深吸了一口。旋即，那含着酒液的吻凑上前来，Mairon张开嘴欣然接受。他的舌头与主人的紧密纠缠，贪婪地吸吮着对方传递过来的激情。这种欲望如此强烈，甚至掩盖了胸口的刺痛。

多么美妙的感觉。他还想要求更多，但是他的主人松开了这个吻。

“我继续了。”大能者轻吟。

剧烈的疼痛再度搅乱Maia脑中所有的思绪，却也强迫他将所有的意志全都集中到这上面来。Melkor带给他的灼热已从胸口传到了身体的下部。他应对疼痛的尖叫也已渐渐转变成略带享受的呻吟。“主，主人……嗯……嗯……”

Melkor半倚在他身上，右手仍在有条不紊地完成图案的镌刻，左手却已从后背挪到了Maia两腿间的部位，紧握住微微勃起的阴茎。

“真有意思，Mairon，显然你已经学会享受这点了。”Melkor完成最后一笔，附身吻去仆从胸前的血迹，然后松开那些紧扣的禁锢。“要不要看一看，它刻在你胸前的样子真美。”Maia旋即被举了起来，四周的光影在眼前晃动，连成一条闪烁的绸带。他的主人拉开面前一片悬挂在墙壁上的幔帐，露出藏在后面光滑如镜的石壁。

‘火炬’的红光将两人的身影映照在石壁镜中，Utumno之王抓住仆从的手腕张开他的双臂。那个刻在胸前，深深贯穿躯体的印记鲜红得如同火烙一般。“背后也有一个，相同位置，一模一样。”他的声音比雨丝落地还轻，比芦苇飘絮还柔。

“它会一直存在吗，主人？”

“不，它会隐藏起来，直到再次被鲜血唤醒。哦，Mairon。”Melkor垂下头，啃咬着他脖颈的侧面，同时抽回右手，紧贴在那个赤红的印记上。“属于我。”他命令道，“永远。”

“永远，主人。”金发的Maia回应。他双臂上举，扣住主人的后颈，仰头送上一吻，“这是我们的夜晚，我们将享有一切。”

那双手臂忽然收紧，像托起一片树叶般轻松抱起金发的Maia，把他放到正方形石台上。

柔软的毛皮如同流水般顺滑，Mairon浑身赤裸，仰面向上，对上主人俯视而下的面孔。Vala的黑发披散着，吸纳着四周的光线，在他周围形成一道无光的空间，仿佛创世之初的虚无。“来，用你的行动来拥有我。” Melkor命令。

Mairon伸出了他的手，像剥取果仁般一点点褪去主人的衣物，先是他的皮甲，接着是细腻柔软的内衬。Melkor今天取了一个比较精致俊美的形体，不清楚是不是为这么个夜晚特意准备的。他比Maia强壮许多，也更为高大。晚宴上饮下的酒水让他苍白的皮肤显出了一种柔和的粉红色，这点不管从哪个方面都更加撩拨了Mairon的欲望。他用嘴巴叼住主人的胸乳，以牙齿轻轻咬噬。大能者闭上眼睛，享受着这一举动带来的快乐。“呃，Mairon，就像这样，你是个很好的学生。”

衣物逐渐滑落，Mairon看见了主人深藏于两腿之间的那件有力的武器。他闭上眼睛，伸出左手抓住它，右手继续将衣服拉扯开。他感觉到主人肌肉结实的大腿，还有支撑在毛皮上的膝盖。

“Mairon，你总是这么害羞，上一次也是。”Melkor躬起身，挪动着双腿将衣服完全踢开。同时低下头啄吻了一下躺在身下的仆从，“睁开眼睛，看着它，取悦我。”

“是，主人。”金发的Maia侧过头，只是用眼角的余光盯着那器官，两只手轻柔地挤压它，感觉它慢慢变热，慢慢涨大，逐渐坚挺得如同钢铁一般。

“啊，继续。”Melkor发出轻声叹息。他的眉头兴奋地抽搐着，表情愉悦地扭曲着，直到全身都开始轻轻地、不受控制地抖动。那器官变得湿滑起来，散发着诱人的热度。Mairon停下双手的动作，用舌头轻舔了一下那潮湿圆滑的尖端，Melkor发出了大声的呜咽。

“你真让我惊喜，Mairon。”Utumno之王把脸凑近，“感觉真是棒，不是吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“主……主人……”Maia轻声的呼唤淹没在主人放纵的大笑声中。接着，他感觉双腿被分开了，非常开，以致两胯处有了微微的扯痛。臀部也被抬起，抵在主人的大腿上。

那件既柔韧又刚硬的物体缓慢地在他尾椎的沟谷处移动，在他的穴口处画圈。“你那里很湿。”Melkor充满挑逗地低语。他的手指伸了进来，慢慢转动，叫那入口处的肌肉放松。“里面更湿。”又是一根手指伸了进来，向两侧张开。接着，它们全都抽缩回去，换上了另一件更粗，更为冰冷光滑的物体，令Mairon想起了桌上那些形状奇特的器具。那东西亲吻着入口，探入，微微地转动，探入，再转动，再探入，一点点将那紧小的甬道撑开。主人的动作非常有力，但是每一步都相当小心。

“怎么样，Mairon？”Melkor俯下身体，再度吮吻他胸前的突起，还有附近刺痛的印记。

“主……主人……”Maia根本说不出话来，全身的肌肉都因为敏感处的刺激而绷紧，一阵阵热度传至下腹，叫那隐秘的私处逐渐膨胀挺立。有样东西抓住了它，是主人温热的手掌。

“主人？”Mairon想拗起身，但Melkor把他摁了下去。深入体内的器具抽了出去，换上了大能者自身的武器。比起刚才的冰冷，Utumno之王的本体便如门前流动的火河一般滚烫，叫金发的Maia发出了激动的叫喊。

一下，又一下，那件武器伴随着其主人的动作越刺越深，也越来越快，翻搅着他的内脏。汗水在Mairon光洁的皮肤上闪耀，被四周的‘火炬’染成绚丽的绯红。

“你的样子太美，Mairon。”Melkor的左手紧握着仆从的阴茎，轻轻地揉捏，“我觉得有必要再多弄一些装饰，就在这儿。”

没等Mairon反应过来，剧痛再次戳穿了他的身体，撕扯着他的心脏。“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”痛苦的叫喊回荡在屋内，而Maia相信它传遍了整个Angband。

“主人，求你……”Mairon用手指使劲地抠着身下的毛皮，支撑着溃散的意志。他就像条脱水的鱼，躺在干涸的河床上喘息。但是他的主人并未理会，继续手上的动作，一下，又一下，每一次都如同一支利箭射穿心脏。

“主人，求你停下……”他感到眼泪痛得滑出眼眶，上身冰冷，而整个下体就像一块被钉在烧红铁板上的肉，既有锥刺的疼痛，也有火烧的灼热。

“Mairon，你的样子更美了。”Melkor呢喃着，嘴唇贴紧仆从的嘴唇，浓烈的酒液渡了进来，还有充满深情的垂怜。他们两个唇舌交缠在一起，身体也交缠在一起。Melkor依旧紧握着Maia的阴茎，将剧烈的痛楚施加在它根部，直至痛觉渐渐麻痹。

“噢，这是我的杰作，留给你的杰作。”Melkor在他耳畔低吟，“让我再想想，怎样让它变得更有趣些。”

强有力的手指捏住了那圆润的尖端，一件锋利坚硬的东西从下至上穿透了它。

Mairon张开嘴尖叫，但Melkor落下的吻吞没了后面的声音。这次，他的吻带来更多的酒，还有可以点燃欲望的火焰。

狂欢持续了很久，久到Mairon忘却自己身在何处。等到一切平息下来时，他发现自己正躺在Melkor怀中。右腿抬起搁在他臂弯上，左腿则担在他的大腿面上。Utumno之王已经抽回了属于他自己的部分，却仍旧紧握着金发仆从的分身。

“你看，漂亮吗？”他把阴茎给Mairon看。现在那话儿的根部变得和他胸前的印记一样红，一圈文字像枚指环紧紧地套在那儿。不仅如此，那圆润的尖端上赫然穿着一只小金环，环上还有一个小巧的铃铛。Melkor伸出食指拨了拨，那小铃发出清脆的响声。

“从今以后，你每走一步都会响声大作，这才符合Angband最高统帅的威仪嘛。”Utumno之王朗声大笑，全然没有注意到Maia抽搐的表情。

黑暗的思绪潮水一般退去。记忆中Angband的影像逐渐变淡，最终消失。眼前仍旧是那面镜子，映照着镜前人的裸体，胸口的印记在他擦去血迹后变淡了，一些线条已经变成了正常的肤色。Sauron向下望去，阴（插话）茎上的小环在很久以前就被Melkor取走了，但那圈戒指般的铭文一直留存下来。它们刚刚被涂了血，鲜红如火。

“Forever Yours。”他把它读了出来，然后蘸水拭尽上面的血迹。

吾王，我会尽一切努力，完成你的意志。


	17. 法拉宗（Pharazôn）

总督府来人的时候，Pharazôn已经准备上床就寝。

“陛下，有人要见您。”值夜侍女战战兢兢地掀开幔帐，带来消息。

“让他进来。”Númenor国王命令。他掀开身上的毛毯，端坐在床边。侍女为他套上衬衣和一件单薄的内袍。

门扉轻动，两个人的脚步声由远及近。御前侍从官领着一个大约一百一十多岁的青年来到Pharazôn面前。他脸色憔悴，似有哀戚之色。“参见陛下，小人是 Agoripa（阿格里帕）的儿子Sanader（萨那德）。深夜来见陛下，扫亚未……家父……”他开始左摇右晃，口齿也变得模糊不清。

“带他到旁边冷静一下，侍从官。”Pharazôn不耐烦地挥手。原本这时被打扰就令他十分不悦，还来了个会哭诉的，一看就心烦。自打母亲在他面前哭了整整四昼夜后，他就对哭这个行为特别厌恶。

他们以为用哭泣就能打动我，并以此来威胁我，绝对办不到。“Nacarel（娜卡瑞）。”他叫了侍女的名字，“去问问他究竟什么回事？我不想和他说话。”

侍女转身掀开幔帐出去了。不一会儿又折返回来。“回禀陛下，是他父亲出事了。今天中午用餐之后突发怪病，昏迷不醒，医生和学士都来瞧过，查不出任何原因，但觉得是中毒。”

“什么？快，替我更衣。” Pharazôn骤然起身。这还得了，王后那边刚刚苏醒，就又有人把手伸到Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督那里去了。如此不加遏止，大概下一个目标就会是我。

对于自己的御前议会，Pharazôn从来没有绝对相信过其中的任何一个，尤其是‘帝党’。也许Amandil（阿曼迪尔）是他们中最可信的，但他的忠诚从来不属于我，他只忠诚于他的信仰和那些Valar。至于其他人，尤其是那些看上去恭顺谦卑，活像条哈巴狗似的，心里不知道在打什么小算盘。如果这次是他们中的某人做得过分的话，那么就有必要给全部人都上上课，一个Amandil的例子不足以教训所有人。

整装完毕，掀开幔帐。Sanader（萨那德）见状立即起身，迅速抹掉脸上的残泪。

“传我的令下去！” Pharazôn接过侍女递来的权杖，握在手中，“让王宫禁卫军包围Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督府，禁止所有人出入。通知御前法官，不，通知医官，学士，还有……”他顿了顿，“还有Mairon一起去。”

“陛下，要叫国师吗？”侍从官提醒。

“不要。”Pharazôn回答。

夜幕下的Armenelos（阿美尼罗斯）很快被无数的火把和脚步声惊醒。那些已经沉入夜色，已然阖上眼帘的窗口又重新被红色或黄色的灯火点亮。有人伸出脑袋来张望，仅仅一眼便缩了回去，‘碰’地关上窗户。

在Pharazôn下令后不到一个小时，Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督府就被一大片长矛和火把组成的森林包围。Númenor国王跨着战马亲自前来，与他同行的还有一群医官和学者组成的麾从，Sauron也在其中。

“家父现在卧室。” Sanader走在最前面，为国王引路。长长的走廊尽头，总督寝室的大门敞开着，里面灯火辉煌，挤满了女眷和仆从。Pharazôn到来后，那里面的人开始往外涌出，退至走廊两旁，为国王让开一条路。

房间里非常闷热，几乎像孕妇的产房。所有的窗帘都拉下并遮蔽着，壁炉旁仆人还在不断地添加木柴，弄旺火焰。“搞什么鬼，弄这么热干嘛？” Pharazôn一跨进门就被这热度吓到了。

“还请陛下原谅，因为家父一直浑身冰冷，我们不得已才这么做的。” Sanader连忙解释。

Agoripa的家人全都围绕在床的两侧——他的夫人，他的儿子和所有的孙子。见到国王后，这些男性亲属纷纷起身，唯独总督夫人沉默不动。

她看上去十分憔悴，脸色惨白，眼睛通红。头巾只有一半披在头上，另一半耷拉在肩膀上，沾满泪痕。她被儿子搀扶着，失神的双眼中照不见任何影子。“妈妈，陛下来了。”另一个儿子在耳边提醒她，总督夫人这才恍然若梦似的回过神来。

“陛下，这一定是他们，一定是他们。您要为我丈夫做主啊！”她突然扑倒在地，一把抱住Pharazôn左腿。

“哦，会的，夫人。” Númenor国王条件反射式地后退一步，试图甩开她。这情形让他又回到了签署异母兄长死刑判决书的前夕，母亲是如何抱着他的腿不松手，强迫他更改命令的那一刻。“Sanader，请你妈妈起来！” Pharazôn低叱。

“来，母亲。”Sanader一边看着国王的脸色，一边劝说母亲松开手，并把她搀扶回床边。

“请夫人详细描述一下总督是如何中毒的。”有人搬来了一张椅子，让Pharazôn坐下。

夫人拘了一下鼻子，开始慢慢讲述，那种哭腔令Pharazôn难以忍受。耐心听她说，他告诉自己，耐心听她说。

“具体什么原因我也不清楚。中午的时候我丈夫突然想起来要批阅文件，于是就让人把茶点都拿到他的书房去。您知道的，我丈夫这人一向不允许女人在此时打扰他，所以我就去做自己的刺绣。以往，他只要半个小时就会叫人了，但是这次，整整三个小时都没有。于是，我就去看，我就去看，就……”她再度泣不成声，叫Pharazôn听了心烦，“说下去，到底怎么了？”

“家父倒在地上。” Sanader接过话，“四肢抽搐，不省人事。而且，身体很冰，就像是冻在了冰窖里一样。然后，然后便慢慢陷入沉睡，呼吸也异常衰弱。我们把附近的医生全都请来了，谁也瞧不出是什么原因。家父所吃的食物和杯盏也都拿去验讫过了，没有任何毒物反应。因此，我们还请了一个东方来的占卜师，她说我父亲可能是中毒，也可能是中……邪……”

“胡扯。”Pharazôn的呵斥叫Sanader下面的话全都卡在了喉咙里，他嘴巴微张，退到母亲身后。

“医官。”Pharazôn扭过头，瞄了一眼人群中发抖的那几个，“都过来，看看总督是怎么回事，实话实说！”

“遵命，陛下。”首席医官弯着腰走上前来，掀开盖在总督身上的毛毯，用手指按压他的胸膛和腹部。“请问夫人，总督大人有没有排尿？”

“有。”夫人示意女仆从床下摸出夜壶，Pharazôn皱着眉头晃到了一边。

片刻之后，医官擦了擦额头的汗水，向Pharazôn复命。“陛下，总督大人从外观上看没有任何病痛，也没有中毒的迹象。但是他的生命却在流逝，身体也渐渐冰冷，意识陷入沉眠。要不了多久，他的心跳就会因为寒冷而停止。这种情况，似乎，确定就是……”

“中邪。”Pharazôn抄起手，来回踱步，“有办法救治吗？”

“或许有，但我们不行。”医官摇头。

“你们是医生！” Pharazôn吼道，“治病救人是你们的分内职责！”

老医官满头冷汗。“陛……陛下，老朽……老朽只是个医生，不是巫师……”

又是一个废物。“滚！”Pharazôn低喝，老人立刻夹起医书和药箱逃出房间，身后跟了七八个同僚。房间内烛光摇曳，将人们变了形的影子投到墙壁上，形如鬼魅。这件事得容我想想。Númenor国王闭上眼睛，努力理清思绪。接连二三的巫术事件，到底是在针对什么？王后，总督，这里面一定有什么必然的联系。会是谁在背后玩花样？会巫术的……他转过身向外张望，Sauron正站在走廊的窗口边，凝望窗外。夜色中，他的躯体似有白光笼罩。

来自黑暗的神灵？一点也不黑啊。会是他下的咒吗？为了报复被俘之辱。不，不对，他若想复仇直接给我下咒就可以了，没必要给一个毫不相干的人下咒。那么，会是另一个吗？

“去叫Mairon进来。” Pharazôn吩咐道。

人群让开了一条路，Númenor国王看着这个被自己俘获的人质顺从地走来，又顺从地鞠躬行礼。动作优雅流畅，如同一个上了发条的木偶，每一个分都恰到好处，既有恭顺，也有傲慢。他从未屈服，也不为所动。Pharazôn看着眼前的银发神灵，有种想要把他摁在地上让他求饶的冲动。于是，他在众目睽睽之下做了个令人吃惊的动作。

“到我面前来，跪下！”他命令道。

Sauron乖乖照做。

接着，这位Númenor之王伸出食指压在他的喉结上并缓慢向下，一直伸进衣服的领口并挑开。这充满挑逗意味的动作令所有人都目瞪口呆。Sauron那双金红色的眼瞳倏地睁大了，显然他完全能体会到这个动作所要表达的意思。我要的就是这个效果，Pharazôn对这个漂亮人质的反应颇感满意。“你去看看，总督大人还有没有救？”

“遵命。”Sauron起身，走到床边。他伸出右手拂过总督面庞，接着对总督夫人说：“请莫悲伤，大人有救。”那人类女子的眼睛顿时被希望之火点燃。“不知要用什么办法？什么办法我都愿意，哪怕牺牲我的性命。”

“夫人言重了。” Sauron面露微笑，“解咒的方法很简单，只是需要陛下帮忙。”

“我？”Pharazôn诧异。

“对，您血统里留存的力量可以救他，只是还需要一味药草——Athelas（阿茜拉斯），王箔草。”

“Athelas（阿茜拉斯），你说Athelas？”比Pharazôn更早反应过来的是总督夫人，“我家厨房里就有，还有很多。这东西我们平时都用来清热降火，喉咙痛时用来止痛不错，难道可以解咒？”

“对，但是需要国王之手。”Sauron的笑容让Pharazôn猜不透。他会不会借此报复我刚才对他所做的羞辱？Númenor国王握紧权杖站起身。“要我怎么做？说来听听。”他拨开Sauron颈后的头发，把权杖横在上面，“不要耍我。”

“如果此法无效，甘愿受惩。”Mordor之主垂下头，完全露出脖颈，一副驯服的姿态。Pharazôn抽回权杖，重新落座。“说吧，要我怎么做？”

“将新鲜的Athelas洗净，捣碎，敷在总督额头以及胸口便可。不过陛下得记住咒语——‘ **á fifíruë, a lumbulë; nai feä peluva** ’（暗影退却，灵魂返身）——不好意思，是Quenya，希望陛下不要反感。”

“就这么简单？”Pharazôn狐疑地看着这个有着银色头发和金红双眼的来自黑暗者。

“对，就这么简单。”Sauron确定。

“夫人，照办吧。”Númenor之王吩咐。

总督夫人立刻命令侍女取来王箔草，将其捣烂，递给Pharazôn。这药草撒发着奇异的清香，叫人闻着心情愉悦，似有春风拂面。“陛下记住咒语。”Sauron提醒。

当那神奇的语言吐露出嘴唇的时候， Pharazôn有了一种从未体验过的感受——热度自胸中腾起，自指尖迸发。那平凡无奇的药草似有光芒透出，纯净无瑕。温暖随即笼罩，严寒步步退却。暗影消散，生命复苏。他听见总督呻吟了一句，慢慢睁开眼睛。“天哪，他醒了！我丈夫醒了！”总督夫人欢呼着，激动得浑身颤抖，立刻跪下来吻他的衣角。“陛下此恩，Azebina（阿泽比娜）没齿难忘。”

这就是他要报偿我的吗，帮我树立威信和仁慈之态？Pharazôn扭头望向Sauron，然后笑了。

既然总督脱离了危险，那么很多事情便能得到证实：比如是谁下的恶咒。比如是为了什么事而出此毒计。Pharazôn希望立刻知晓一切。“Agoripa（阿格里帕），对于这件事，你觉得是谁所为？”

“陛下。”总督依然虚弱。于是他的妻子和侍女们搬来许多靠背，垫在他腰后，“我这里有一份文书，您若是看完，自有定断。”他示意儿子Sanader（萨那德）靠近，耳语几句后这年轻人便起身离屋，回来时手里多了一份文书，正是数天前他委托王后递呈的那份账单。

“我猜是为了它。”Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督说，同时将那分文书双手奉上。Pharazôn将其打开，慢慢翻阅：

_4月10日   报单呈现的货物是亚麻，而实际运来的东西是铁矿。_

_4月19日   报单呈现的是4船煤炭，而实际运来的货物有6船，其中多出的两船分别是锡矿、锌矿和铜矿石。_

_5月4日    报单呈现的货物是一船木柴，但实际船上夹带了许多药材，剧毒矿物和动物干尸，有一些奇怪的液体根本分辨不清是什么。_

……

只是短短几条，便让这位Númenor国王气到发抖。为什么会和Gihamar（吉哈玛）呈送来的那些东西完全不一样？他们到底隐瞒了我多少？铁矿，锡矿、锌矿和铜矿石，这是制造武器和铠甲的原料。药材，剧毒矿物，奇怪的液体，这一点不由得让Pharazôn立刻想到Enlikash（恩里卡什）。他们打算干什么？制造让我不知道的毒药，还是秘密开办兵工厂？“这张报单里提的货船船长是谁？”他强压怒火问道。

“一个叫做Nakader（那卡德）的Romenna（罗门那）商人。”总督回答。

“很好，马上派人去把这个人控制起来，要严加审讯。Agoripa（阿格里帕），这件事由你来安排。”Pharazôn收紧手指，把椅子扶手捏得‘吱嘎’作响，“还有，给我去查Enlikash，还有Gihamar，要每一点都查到，一件东西，一个人也不要放过！这件事……”他眼角的余光在人群中扫过。

一个与此毫不相干，毫无利益瓜葛的人才是最好的人选。Númenor国王眯起眼睛，目光停留在他美貌俘虏的身上。“Mairon，搜宫这件事由你来负责。”他退下手上刻有印信的戒指递过去，“带着这个去，要一查到底！绝不漏过一个。”


	18. 索伦（Sauron）

即使在最深的黑暗中，Sauron的双眼也能准确无误地捕捉任何细节。“去，把右手边第五个木架上，从上数起第二层的那个小玻璃瓶拿给我。”

“是这个吗？”年轻的士兵问。

“对，就是这个。”Mordor之主伸出手来，“小心一点，别让里面的东西沾到手上。”

“没事的，玻璃瓶口封得很严。”士兵用手帕包好瓶子，小心地取下来，交给Sauron。

昏暗的空间里，人类的双眼几乎看不见玻璃瓶内晃动的液体，但是对于Sauron却不是个障碍。这东西就是‘幽影之水’，自己为Khamûl（克哈穆尔）调制的毒药。它的表面浮现的绿色荧光只有进入阴影之境的凡人才能看见，换句话说就是只有死灵才能看见。

他几乎可以断定Enlikash（恩里卡什）就是那个下毒者。

手指间把玩着Pharazôn给他的那个刻有王室徽章的戒指，冰冷，坚硬，却是一件拥有无上权力的信物，其作用不斥于自己的那枚统领之戒。虽然没有魔力，却拥有着调动整个Númenor军队、国力和物资的力量。对于这点，他很希望拥有，并以此来摆脱战败者的身份事实。

又一样东西被扔到了他的面前，那是一张写有文字的皮革制品。

“大人，这东西看起来很诡异。”送东西过来的士兵说，“像是……”

“人皮，你没认错。”Sauron丢给他一个浅笑，却被四周摇曳的火把光芒扭曲成了屋檐边石像鬼的哂笑，叫他的表情愈发阴沉。士兵打了个激灵转身走远，继续钻到那一推落满灰尘的杂物中翻找有价值的证据。

Enlikash在两个士兵的挟制下跪倒在床的旁边，面孔被头发掩藏，看不到表情。不过Sauron可以清楚地感受到他的恐惧。堕落的Maia弯腰捡起那张掉落在地的人皮，走过去，抓起他的头发，强迫他抬头，“这东西是你的？哪来的？”

“我祖上传下来的。与你有关吗？”那张面孔明明在发抖却强作镇静。

“不是与我有关。”Sauron松开他。这个蝼蚁一样的凡人不过是他想要谋取权力的道路上的一个台阶罢了，是生是死都不重要，“是与证据有关。”他强调。

“你没有权利指控我！”老男巫尖叫，他的脖颈因为肩膀被紧紧按住并向后扳折而透出青筋。

“可是国王有。有什么隐情或者理由去向他申诉吧。”Sauron不想再浪费口舌，“拖出去。”他命令道。

对于Enlikash的居所——鸦塔的查抄是整个搜查过程中最为繁杂和细致的，太多的东西——矿物、药草、动物干尸或是其它盛放在玻璃器皿中的液体、标本——只要和巫术或者毒药挂上一点钩的就可以作为证据搬出去。这些东西数量之多，连Sauron也感到惊讶。一些人类认为的有魔力的东西，更叫他哭笑不得——譬如Orcs的残肢以及用精灵的骨头及毛发制成的挂饰。

也许我用他们做过旗帜，却从没想过用他们做装饰。Mordor之主展开那张写有配方的人皮，包好盛有‘幽影之水’的小瓶，揣在怀里。他还要去搜查其它地点，王室总管Gihamar（吉哈玛）的住所，他的侄女Mosdilier （莫斯迪丽尔）的住所，都是重点。

当Sauron的身影在夜色中浮现的时候，眼前这位长得像黄鼠狼的总管大人已经彻底瘫倒在地。禁卫军的士兵把他的住所围得水泄不通，屋内所有人都一字排开，跪在门前的石板地上。有人在嘤嘤抽泣，一边哭一边小声抱怨。

“人都在此吗？”Sauron问。

一个像是军官的男子上前，并脚立正，行了个礼。“报告大人，都在此地。”

“很好，我们进去。”

这位总管的居所布置已经远远地超出了他的身份地位。用金箔或银片贴饰的墙壁上以青金石、月长石、琥珀、琉璃、绿松石、贝母等宝石镶嵌出壁画，下方则以乌木包裹。地面铺满名贵的手工地毯，金丝编织，四角螺钿，闪闪发亮。在一处狭小的储物室里，像垒砖块一样堆放着许多小陶瓶。Sauron打开一个闻了闻，奇异的香味顿时飘满整个房间。

“大人，全都是香脂、香水、各种植物精油，这么多加起来都够开一个香料铺子了。”

“还有别的吗？”

“还有许多，请跟我来。”

军官在前面引路，Sauron紧跟其后。他们爬下一段长长的阶梯，下到一个大约四十尺见方的小地窖里。地窖里满载的金银耀人眼目，硕大的银瓶，银壶沿墙摆放，里面堆满各色的宝石，大多未经琢磨。一些贵重的腰带横梗在檀香木雕刻的首饰架上，还有冠冕，各式各样，有的镶嵌珍珠，有的镶嵌水晶。有一顶制成了缠绕的藤蔓图案，显然借用的是精灵的风格，上面嵌满华丽的红宝石，宛如一颗颗成熟的Yavanna浆果。

在这难以计数的珍宝中，有几样东西立刻跃入了Sauron的视线——那是三件由Mithril（秘银）制成的护具：一件可以贴身穿着的内甲，一对护腕和一顶头盔，以及一块足有拇指大小的欧泊，镶嵌在一只手镯上——前三样物品是他从Ost-in-Edhil（奥斯特恩艾特希尔）的宝库里掠来的。而那只嵌有欧泊的手镯，则是一个叫Celebrimbor（凯勒布理鹏）的精灵赠送的礼物。它们归属在这次赠与Pharazôn的礼物中，由Lugburz（路格柏兹）的副官依照他的命令押送前来。上次查验的时候就发现少了这几样东西，没想到跑到这儿来了。“把这里都封存起来，等候陛下查验。”他命令道，转身退出地窖。

“是，大人。”军官取出钥匙，将门锁好。

回到总管住所正厅的时候，Sauron发现Zélarena瘸着腿来了，她正在许多破旧的文件和纸页里翻找。“Mairon，你能想办法让Gihamar开口吗？”

“你要找什么？”Sauron立刻明白她知晓更多的内幕。

“一份底单。”侍女忙得满头是灰，“王室领地历年税收的底单，不知道被他藏哪里去了。”

“你对他很了解么。”

侍女抬起头，把耷拉下来的额发别到耳后，“他是我婶母的亲哥哥，把我逐出家门的大恩人，我当然对他无比了解。”

“也许可以，只是……”Sauron低下嗓音，拖长语调。

“要必须可以。”Zélarena望向门外，Gihamar已经跪不动了，几乎半坐在地上，“你在Mordor应该有很多叫人开口的办法吧，很多很多，对吗？”

“只是陛下不一定允许。”

“他会同意的。”侍女扔掉手里无用的废纸，“你只要向他汇报——Gihamar侵吞王室资产，私造假账，并且广结党羽，暗中资助叛乱者就可以了。”

“你就这么恨他？”Sauron皱眉。

“恨他？”Zélarena咬咬嘴唇，表情冷漠，“难道要我爱他？”

“他死你也无所谓？”Sauron用她说过的话回答她，“我可是经常听你说，你不愿意让一个人死，即使你恨他。”

“这个不一样。”侍女抄起手，“他把我扔出来等死的时候就没考虑到这点。我现在当然也不会考虑这么多。”

她会是一个很好的合作伙伴的。Sauron露出满意的笑容，“我答应你，想办法让Gihamar开口。”

“一言为定。”侍女脸上洋溢着享受复仇快感带来的微笑，“也许不需要你花多大力气，对于Gihamar这种胆小鬼来说，让他开口不会多难。”

很快，所有参与查抄的禁卫军开始陆续到他面前汇报结果，其中一路搜查侍女Mosdilier 住处的士兵有了很大收获。他们从这女人的床底下搜出了一些珠宝，主要是珍珠攒成的项链，链子搭扣上面还刻着王后从前的精灵语名字Miriel（米瑞尔）。除此以外，他们还发现了另一样东西，一个小玻璃瓶，已经空了，但是里面残留的气味令人发怵。

“大人，这东西非常可疑。”递交的时候士兵说道。

这不是装‘幽影之水’的药瓶，却是盛过另一种毒药的容器。“人带来了吗？”Sauron问。

“人带来了，就在后面。”士兵转过身，招了招手，“把她押过来。”

Mosdilier被一路推搡着走来。她的头发全散了，脸上还带着几道清晰的掌纹，半边脸明显又红又肿。“我什么都不知道。”她一边说一边抽泣，“这与我无关，我什么都不知道。”

“可这些都是从你那里搜出来的。” Sauron把那个瓶子晃过她眼前，“解释一下吧，这里面装的是什么东西？”

“啊！别问我。我什么都不知道，什么都不知道！”她躲避着玻璃瓶，仿佛那东西长着毒刺，能蛰痛她。

“什么都不知道？那它为什么会在你那里？看着我！” Sauron喝道，Mosdilier的精神防线顿时崩溃，“这不是我的……这真不是我的……”她摇摇晃晃，眼泪伴着鼻涕全都糊在了一起，若非两旁士兵支撑，早就瘫在了地上。“这东西是婊子Nalétar（那蕾塔）丢在那里的，根本不是我的。Zélarena，你要替我作证，我这房间原本就是她的，只不过因为她回了几个月的家，空下来了，我才搬过去住。她有那么多的相好，天晓得是哪个想要害人的落在那里的。”

“等等。”Sauron打断她，伸出左手按住她的肩膀，强迫她直视自己，“你说这东西不是你的，又是怎么知道它是用来害人的？”

“这个……我……” Mosdilier 的瞳孔倏地放大了，“我不知道……我不知道……我不知道……”她扭动着身体，试图脱离束缚。在发现一切都是徒劳后，哭得更厉害了。

没有必要再问了。“我想，国王会很乐意听你说——我不知道的。” Sauron 把她扔回给士兵，“把她押下去，还有其他人。要昼夜不停地看管，不许留空！”

一夜的查抄几乎搜遍了大半个王宫，也彻底驱散了其中居民的睡意。天色蒙明的时候，Sauron命令士兵把所有查出来的东西全都搬到了王座厅前的白树广场上。晨曦的微光里，Mordor之主的身影虚幻得像个轻薄的镜像，唯有那金红色的双眼昭示着他是个有生命的活物。

“都搬来了，大人。”领头的军官报告。

“很好，你们先下去休息吧。” Sauron吩咐道，然后便坐在一只木箱子上等待Pharazôn到来。还是这个广场，还是这个时间，不过主角要换一换了。这是我等待许久的机会，绝不可错失。他的目光停留在那棵精灵白树上。时值秋季，白树的叶子已经泛黄，有些脱落了。而七个月前，他就被拴在它的旁边，忍受着各种来自凡人羞辱和嘲讽，还差一点坠入死亡的深渊。

我会一点一点吞没他们，然后把他们当做祭礼献给你，我的王上。由远而近的脚步声唤回了他的思绪。Sauron立起身，整理好因为一夜劳碌而略显凌乱的衣袍。Pharazôn到来的时候，响动总是非常大。“陛下，所有的东西都在这里。” Mordor之主再度掩藏自己的真实意图，变得恭敬又顺从。

“很好。”Númenor国王缓步走过那些堆积如山的物品，愤怒之情溢于言表，“它们都是从谁那里搜来的？”

“巫术用品和配置毒药的原料是从Enlikash那里搜来的，金银珠宝则是王室总管Gihamar的收藏。呐，还有那一堆香料也是。还有这个……” Sauron拿出了那串珍珠项链，“如果我没认错，这应该是王后陛下的东西吧？”

Pharazôn 直接查看了搭扣上的刻名，脸色陡变。“这是从哪里找到的？”

“王后的一位侍女，Mosdilier的房中。”

“不要脸的贱货。”Pharazôn用力一扯，串珍珠的绳子断了，上面的珠子噼里啪啦地弹射出去，滚落一地，“你还查到了多少？都说出来！”

“还有这个。”Sauron又从怀里摸出盛有‘幽影之水’的小瓶和写有配方的人皮，“如果我没有认错，这就是国师在王后中毒那天提到的毒药‘幽影之水’。这东西一直在他的房间里搜藏着，他却浑然不知。”

这一回，Pharazôn并没有伸出手来接。他蹙起眉头，满脸厌恶。“还有什么？”

“还有，我查到Gihamar侵吞王室资产，私造假账。并且广结党羽，暗中资助叛乱者。但是没有具体证据让他开口。”

“会有证据的。” Pharazôn强压着怒火，马靴沉重地敲击着地面，“但现在还不是时候，派去Romenna（罗门那）调查的人后天才会回来。Mairon，这件事暂且到此，不要对任何人提及。还有，你该把它还给我了。”

Sauron很明白他在要什么。Pharazôn就是这样的人，意志坚定，思维清晰，从不为任何感情的因素所动摇。只要是他决定的事情，不管任何情况都会按部就班进行，无可更改。但他此时此举，却是另有目的。Mordor之主不情愿地摘下戒指，交还给原本的主人。

“我会等你愿意，我要你愿意。” Númenor国王在接过权戒的那一刻，凑近他耳旁，悄声说道。

这一天接下来的时间过得很快。

暮色降临之后，Sauron一个人爬上了星塔的屋顶，坐在屋檐边上。天上没有星星，云层很厚，因此格外黑暗。不过这正是他所需要的，他讨厌Varda的星光，正如他喜爱Melkor制造的黑暗。

我应该答应他的要求吗？他问自己。彻底放弃尊严和骄傲，还有以往的回忆？Sauron把头埋进两腿间，让头发遮住整个面孔。我要复仇，向Valar复仇，向所有将耻辱加诸于我们头上的人复仇。但是完成此举的前提是获得权力。

可是现在，权力对他这样一个战败者来说可望而不可及。要获得它就必须答应Pharazôn的要求，必须答应，没有其他。而答应的同时耻辱也会随之而来——不同于战败，不同于受审，这是对他本身躯体的侵犯，是对他身为神灵身份的亵渎。

该如何选择？

他不知道，也无处问寻。


	19. 泽兰瑞娜（Zélarena）

人影倏然闪过，迅速藏到了一堵墙的背后。

“是你吗，Nalétar（那蕾塔）？” Zélarena确信自己没有看错。

“是我。”那个躲在暗处的身影说，“你能过来一下吗？我能停留的时间不多。”

一定是出事了。Zélarena敏锐地感觉到情况有些不正常，于是朝着声音传来的地方走去。绕过一堵矮墙，有扇小门出现在左手边的岩壁上。这里的一切都十分破旧，是旧宫的一部分，很早以前便已废弃。自从Tar-Minastir（塔-米纳斯特）继承王位后，便抹杀了属于养母的一切——名字，生平，连她生前建造的塔楼也未能幸免。

Nalétar约我在这个地方见面，所为何事？她抬起头，发现门里站了个女人，披着长及地面的旅行斗篷，脸和头发都藏在低垂的兜帽下。

“我托人带给你的信看完后烧掉了吗？”

“烧了。”Zélarena仔细地看着眼前人，发现她的斗篷上有些污迹，似乎是血，“我知道你回来很久了，为什么不回宫？到底出什么事了？”

“快进来说话，我有东西要给你。他们盯得很紧，我没多少时间。” Nalétar掀开兜帽，露出满头红发。她的脸上有不少擦伤，嘴角也撕破了一些。她把手伸进胸衣里，取出一块半个手掌大小的羊皮纸，上面只写了一行字。“回去再看。”她把它塞进Zélarena手中。

外面只有呼啸的风声，吹得塔顶上的枯枝嘎嘎作响，这让Nalétar紧张异常，不停地四处张望。“听着，Zére。”她拢起双手，握紧Zélarena拿着羊皮纸的手掌，“如果我出事了，你就按照这上面写的去做，把东西交给Mairon，接下来的一切就看他了。”

东西？“喂，什么东西？” Zélarena喊出声时，Nalétar已经跨出门外。风掀起她的斗篷，将那身影模糊在一片灰暗的朔风中。

她要我把东西交给Mairon，会是什么样的东西？几声塔顶渡鸦的叫喊打断了她的思路。呜哇呜哇呜哇呜哇……八九只黑色的鸟儿在上面扑扇着翅膀，争抢一只死去野兔的尸体。杂乱的羽毛纷繁而下，还有腐败的血迹——黑色的，散发着异味。哦，又是血，最近血太多了些呢。Zélarena想起Sauron抓在手里的那团东西，胃不受控制地翻搅在了一起。呃，这地方真见鬼，深沉的黑暗中似乎双眼睛盯着自己，就像Sauron那金红色的眼眸一样。

我得快些离开这里。她把那片羊皮纸揣进自己的胸衣，确信无人后像只胆小的仓鼠飞速逃离，直到跨进星塔大门的那一刻才放缓脚步。她现在的住处在二楼，Sauron房间的正下方，似乎Pharazôn已经有意决定让她离开王后，完全照顾这个人质的生活起居。

一开始，她觉得Sauron会很难伺候。但是经过这接近一年的相处，她发觉这个并非凡人的生命除了下手比较凶狠残酷，在对待仆从下属方面并不那么刁钻——至少她觉得他做事很有原则，也很有条理。并且行为非常规矩，比大多数自诩为正人君子的都规矩。更为省事的是，Sauron很少吃东西，连水也很少喝。偶尔如此，也只是装装样子，比起那些既贪食又挑剔的‘大人’实在不知好出多少倍。除此以外，她还见过他有趣的一面——尤其是一个人独处的时候，Sauron喜欢和那些塔顶上的渡鸦说话，说一种人类根本听不懂的语言。但可以确定的是，乌鸦们听得懂。

Zélarena默默地朝楼上走去。Sauron不在——几天来Pharazôn一直找他，不知为何话题从能上午谈到下午，晚上才放他回来——今天也是如此。她推开房门，里面非常整洁干净，人类男子中很少有能做到这样的。但是她来这儿并不是为了寻找主人或者整理房间，而是喜欢赤脚踩在铺满地面的毛皮上，一遍遍来回走动。

Nalétar给我的东西怎么忘了？她从胸衣里摸出那张羊皮纸，迎着光读出上面的句子：“鹰塔顶，鹰巢。”什么意思？莫非她把什么东西放到了那上面？

“Zére，你在看什么？”门突然开了，Sauron就站在门外。

“呃……我……你怎么回来得这么早？”她小心地把那张纸塞进腰带的夹层中，装作若无其事，“我只是喜欢这地板上的毛皮。”

“没关系，只要你喜欢，可以随时进来。” Sauron没有逼问她，缓步进屋后坐在了长榻上，“你刚才问我，为什么会回来得这么早，是因为Pharazôn需要接见臣下——御前议会的Griinor（格雷诺）元帅抓到了一个女人，据说和下毒案有关。他和Agoripa（阿格里帕）总督就像约好了似的一同前来。所以陛下才结束谈话，让我先回来了。”

我的天！一个女人。他们盯得很紧，我没多少时间…… Nalétar匆忙的话语叫Zélarena如梦初醒。“Griinor抓住的那个女人你见到了吗？”

“匆匆一瞥，就是和我们一同上船的红发女子，叫Nalétar。” Sauron表情似笑非笑，“她的状况似乎很不好，一条腿受伤严重，好像是……断了。”

如果我出事，你就把它交给Mairon……如风的声音在耳边响起。

我……她把手伸向腰带，快要碰到的那一刻又停下了。“你听到他们说什么了吗？”

“一点点。”Mordor之主的声音变得比羽絮还轻，语调充满引诱的磁性，“Griinor指控Nalétar就是王后中毒案的下毒者，而且她和她父亲共同参与了Romenna（罗门那）的走私活动。他父亲就是那个叫Nakader（那卡德）的Romenna（罗门那）商人。”

不，事实不是这样的，不是这样的。Nalétar不会下毒，不会……Zélarena把头摇成了拨浪鼓。她跟本不在宫里，又何来下毒之说？但那富有魔力的声音仍在继续。“Pharazôn似乎很相信这个Griinor说的话。他带来了不少证据，每一件都很有说服力，连Agoripa（阿格里帕）也无力反驳。”

不，不对……思绪忽然变得纷乱。如果我出事，就把它交给Mairon。一定是这样，一定是这样。她给我的东西一定是藏匿证据的地点！

“我觉得那件事可以定性了……”

“不！Griinor（格雷诺）在说谎！他在诬陷！他在诬陷！” Zélarena尖叫，粗暴地打断了Sauron的话语，“我有证据证明他在说谎，是Nalétar亲手交给我的。”她取出那块收藏在腰带里的羊皮纸片，丢在桌面上。

“这是什么？” Mordor之主表情讶然。

“证据，可以扳倒一切的证据，就在鹰塔顶端的鹰巢里。”

古老的鹰塔原本是整个王宫的中心。最初的2000年里，那里始终生活着一对鹰，它们是Valar之首Manwe的使者。但是在Tar-Ancalimon（安卡丽蒙）时代，人和精灵裂痕逐渐变大，这对鹰便永远离开了它们生活许久的家。此后的岁月中，这里成了各种乌鸦的家，有娇小的蓝鸦，有体型硕大的渡鸦，甚至还有罕见的白鸦——羽毛洁白，眼睛亮如融金。它们在王宫上方吵闹不休，常常会为了食物大打出手。因为长期疏于维护，鹰塔顶端的石椽腐朽风化，摇摇欲坠。

“小心一点。”Zélarena望着已经爬到塔楼穹顶的Sauron喊道。上面没有任何可供踩脚的扶手，Mordor之主完全依靠手指的力量抠住石块间接缝处的凹坑往上拉。鹰巢就在一方巨大的横梁上，大约有一尺宽，下方是深达七十尺的垂直竖井，直通地面。此刻，乌鸦们全都退到了一边，像等待检阅的士兵一样栖息在四周扇形张开的石椽上，每一双眼睛都盯着Sauron。

“东西在吗？” Zélarena在下方喊道。

“等一下，还没看到。”Mordor之主拨开厚厚的蛛网和灰尘，从鹰巢里取出了一个褐色的包裹。“找到了！我丢下去，你接住！”他回应道。

侍女兜起裙子，等待着从高空抛下的包裹。那东西不重，但掉下来的时候还是激起了一阵呛人的灰尘。她迅速抓起包裹，退到一边。Sauron随后跃下，落地的时候轻捷得如同夜猫，只有扬起的长发昭示着他刚刚从很高的地方跳下来。

“Nalétar要我把它交给你，只要她一出事。” Zélarena递上包裹，Sauron接过后夹在腋下。“先回去再说。”

这些东西放在上面有些时日了。Zélarena有点想不通Nalétar是怎么把它放上去的，那地方实在太高。包裹外面是一层厚帆布，就是海上船帆常用的那种布，非常结实耐磨。打开后里面是一层亚麻衬里，有些泛黄，还散发着海水的腥味。

里面共有大大小小二十几份整齐装订的文书，有地契，订单，购货单，出货单，结账单……其中最最显眼的是两份合伙契约，一份租赁合同，一份长达十尺的税收记录单，以及一本航海日志，上面的署名正是Nakader（那卡德）。Zélarena翻开了其中的一页：

_7月10日    暴风雨_

_海上掀起了大风浪，我们能看见的东西很少。狂风裹挟着黑色的巨浪将船身拍打得吱嘎作响。有两处地方漏了水，幸好不太严重，Kaya已经带人堵上了缺口。我们向Uinen祈祷，希望风暴快点过去。我不知道船还能坚持多久，希望不要出事。_

_7月15日     晴_

_终于到了乌诺-爱恩-特索尔（Uion-ien-teisor）。这是个伊斯林人的海港，不大，但是很热闹。我们要在这里购买上好的铜矿石，总管大人的委托人足足要了一船的货，我不知道能不能凑齐那个数目。_

_7月25日     阴_

_今天回航，该替总管大人买件什么样的礼物呢？是地毯还是乳香。我很喜欢这种哈拉德人的香料，闻着有种让人忘却烦忧，心静神宁的感觉。可惜东西太少，质量也参差不齐。总管是个精明人，买到次品可是会得罪他的……_

“这两份契约的签名者都是Gihamar（吉哈玛）。还有这个，是不是你提到的王室领地历年税收的底单？”Sauron看完了他翻阅的那部分，把它们整齐地叠好，独独取出那份长达十尺的税收记录单铺陈在桌面上。

“对，对，就是这个。” Zélarena 喜出望外。没想到给Nalétar收到鹰巢里了，她真是有先见之明。“有了这个，Gihamar侵吞王室资产的事实便是铁证如山，无法狡赖。”

“还有一点，你知道Gihamar的委托人吗？” Sauron继续问。

“不清楚。”侍女摇头，“我只知道Gihamar和很多御前议会的成员都走得很近。具体的事实是什么，我也不清楚。”

“看来这个委托人是御前议会中的一人无疑。我说嘛，一个王室总管没有任何理由囤积这么多军需物资，这些足够武装一支3万人的军队了。”

“那……有没有他委托人的签名？化名或者是诨名也行。这种东西他们一般不会签署真名。” Zélarena合上日志。

“没有，地契和租赁合同上都没有。” Sauron继续翻找其它的部分，“这些票据和单据上也是，只有Gihamar和Nakader的签名。这些全都能治死那个王室总管，却无法洗脱Griinor（格雷诺）对Nalétar的指控。”

难道她不知道这里面写了什么吗？Zélarena错愕，“如果我们把这些呈上去，Nalétar会怎样？”

“这个……”Sauron收回目光，“只能听天由命。”


	20. 法拉宗（Pharazôn）

Pharazôn从不相信任何说辞，这次也是。

办公桌上堆满了各种‘证据’，多到令人反胃。它们中的大多数都来自Griinor（格雷诺）和Agoripa（阿格里帕）。除此以外，御前法官Phasaen（帕萨恩），财政大臣Jaselang（乔瑟朗），内务大臣恩德克（Endekor），Romenna（罗门那）市长Zelor（泽洛尔），海务及运输管理总长Rekad（瑞卡德）……都带来了证据——大半个御前议会的成员都有‘证据’。‘证据’如雨后林地里的蘑菇那样疯狂地冒出来。

当我是傻瓜吗？说什么信什么。 Númenor国王随手抄起一份笔录，是御前法官Phasaen记录下的一个厨娘的证词，指正她当天确实看见Nalétar（那蕾塔）形迹可疑地出现在大厨房附近——离她请假期满还剩两天。他们需要找一些牺牲品来结束这件事。一个说不清自己行踪，并且与两个已确定嫌疑人都有关的女人是很好的选择。Pharazôn把那张纸丢回去。那东西有多大的可信度，恐怕只有递交它的人自己才知道。

证词可以逼供，证据也可以捏造，唯有实事不行——他要找的正是隐藏在这一切假像后的事实。

“陛下，Mairon求见。”男仆立正报告。

“让他进来。”Pharazôn翻开了另一页证据，是财政大臣Jaselang（乔瑟朗）送来的。全都跟Gihamar（吉哈玛）向他借贷有关，前前后后一共二十多笔，数目总额大得惊人。又是一个该死的东西。他敢借贷就该死！居然还把这个作为洗脱罪责的证据呈给我？

Mordor之主走进来的时候悄无声息。像前几次一样，他小心地走到Pharazôn身边，在一张空椅子上坐下。只是这次，他的手臂间多了一叠文件。“陛下，这是一个人委托我交给您的，关于Gihamar在Romenna与人签订契约，租船走私的原始文件。”

他推开那些堆积如山的证据，将自己的东西放在Pharazôn面前。

“是谁委托你的？”Númenor国王抬眼瞄了一下这个人质。阳光透过窗棂，洒满他的银发，仿佛一张散开的光网，遮挡住了他脸上的表情。

“嗯，就是嫌疑人之一，那个叫Nalétar的侍女。”

他的门路挺广，来Númenor时间不长倒也认识不少人了。我该相信他还是那些家伙？Pharazôn 迟疑了一下，伸出手臂搬过Griinor（格雷诺）和Agoripa（阿格里帕）带来的证据。“哦，我这里东西太多了，你帮我看一下吧。把那些口风一致的放在一起。把与之相敌对的说法放到另一边。明白吗？”

“明白。”Sauron微微欠身。

看他批阅文件的样子，Pharazôn终于不那么无聊了。Sauron阅读的速度很快，效率也惊人。他可以把4-5份文件一字排开，同时浏览。也可以用两只手写字，不管是左手还是右手，都流畅熟练。我应该早一点用他才对，至少可以省掉一半请抄写员的开销。Númenor国王收回思绪，把注意力集中到Sauron刚刚带来的文件上。

这堆东西看上去很陈旧，泛黄，并且布满水渍。不过Pharazôn一眼就看到了最下方Gihamar（吉哈玛）那个华丽的签名。总管的手迹很漂亮，流畅得就像飞舞花丛间的弄蝶。签名旁边还注有时间，叫Pharazôn难以相信的是，最早的一份日期竟然是内战爆发那一年的4月，距他祖父去世仅仅一个月。

“这贱婊养的。”Númenor国王把这粗俗的字眼骂出了口，正好对上Sauron抬起的头。后者一脸惊讶地看着他。

“你的事做完了？”他问。

“还没。陛下，我以为您要让我做别的事。”那双眼神无辜又单纯，还带点惊慌。

真是个叫人充满兴趣的家伙。Pharazôn捻捻手指。我的确很想让你做别的事。“可你愿意吗？”他凑近Sauron的耳朵揶揄了一句，同时把手插进他的衣领。然后，那个拥有华美外表的生命退却了，许多犹豫的情绪包围了他。

Pharazôn从中看到了动摇。

你会成为我的囊中物，永远驯服与我，听命于我，变成一件不管何时何地都能保持忠诚的武器。“你继续吧。”Númenor国王欣赏着刚刚的举动给Sauron带来的压力。自觉很快就能控制这个人质的一切，并迫使他用自身的能力为自己服务。当然同时也可以占有他的肉体和生命，让这种统治之态变得更为实际可见。

纸页飞速滑过指尖，每一页上都毫无例外地出现Gihamar的签名，有一些干脆省略成了首字母‘G’。开始正式繁琐，之后愈来愈随意。直到这叠文件的最后，在一份支出二十万银币的结账单上，有个不起眼的红色图案跃入Pharazôn眼帘。那是一枚小小的印章——白树，王冠，海涛构成了图案的主题，一个大写的‘S’刻在图案的正下方。前面的签名仍然是一个‘G’，但用笔和其它的签名都不一样。它的线条十分扭曲，是刻意模仿柔和的刚硬，看上去就像一个壮汉穿了身女人的衣服那样怪异。

这绝对不是Gihamar的笔迹，虽然这签名的书写者在竭力模仿他。还有这印章，看起来好眼熟。“Mairon，你去把书架上那本王室谱系拿来给我。就是最下层右侧那本最厚的，黑色牛皮封面。”

Sauron放下笔起身，走到墙边，从高大的书架上抽出Pharazôn所要的那本书，递给他。Númenor国王打开书，对照着那枚印章，一页页地翻阅。终于，一个曾经的国王徽记对比成功，那是Tar-Súrion（苏瑞安）的徽章。怎么可能？每一任国王的徽章戒指都会在他去世的时刻被打碎，然后重铸成新王的权戒，根本不可能出现在他去世之后的时间段里。而且，时间过去了这么久，是谁在用这枚王戒？如果没有这本书，连我都不能确定这是哪位先王的徽记。他预感到这件事可能严重得远超原本的估计。

“Mairon，你觉得什么人会用一个死去已久的人的印信？”

“陛下？”Sauron抬起头，他也被这个问题问得愣住了。“不会有人用死人的印信的，因为那毫无信用。如果硬是有人要用的话，我觉得很可能并非出于他的本意。而那枚印信，也许只是个对故人的怀念罢了。”

“怀念。”Pharazôn喃喃自语，“Súrion，该死！都过去两千年了。谁知道他会把一个刻有印信的权戒给什么人？”

“应该是离得比较近的人吧？”Sauron插话，“毕竟权戒这样东西，是个君主都不会随便乱给，会出事儿的。”

Pharazôn连忙把Tar-Súrion的近亲一一查遍。这位Númenor的第九任国王有两个姐姐，全都未婚，不可能有子嗣。他本人有两名子女，长女Telperiën（[泰尔匹瑞安](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%A1%94%E7%88%BE-%E6%B3%B0%E7%88%BE%E5%8C%B9%E7%91%9E%E5%AE%89)）和次子Isilmo（[伊西莫](http://zh.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=%E4%BC%8A%E8%A5%BF%E8%8E%AB&action=edit&redlink=1)），Telperiën也一生未婚，绝嗣而终。倒是Isilmo，有一个闻名遐迩的儿子和一个早已湮没在历史中的女儿。谱系中没有记载这个女孩的名字，只是以一朵小花代替了她的存在。

会不会是这位与王座失之交臂的王子把这个属于父亲的权戒赠给了女儿？但这之后呢，戒指是怎么传下去的？最大的问题是，为什么Súrion的印信会出现在一个商人的结账单上？ Pharazôn闭上眼睛，无法想通这两者之间会有什么联系。

“陛下，也许我们可以尝试去寻找这枚戒指。”Sauron的声音出现在他脑中，提醒了他。

“你认为我们要再搜一次，是不是？”Pharazôn略带佩服地看着眼前的人质，不得不承认他的脑子很好使。

敲门声响起，迫使他们的谈话停止。“进来”Númenor国王吩咐。

门推开一半，侍从官带进来一个风尘仆仆的年轻人。“陛下，Romenna（罗门那）那儿出麻烦了。”

“说。”

来人瞄了一眼Sauron，神色迟疑。

“不碍事，直说无妨。”Pharazôn坐直身体，两手十指交叉，支着下颚。

既然领了吩咐，来人也就不再顾忌。“回禀陛下，商人Nakader（那卡德）的船沉了，就在两天前，外海上。没有一个活口，连尸体都捞不上来，统统沉进了海底。”

“什么？”Pharazôn骤然起身，把这人吓得不知所措。

“我……我……”

“我没有责怪你，退出去。”他命令道。

来人随即旋身离开，未作任何停留。门‘咔哒’一声关闭了。

室内重新变得异常沉寂，令呼吸声也清晰可辨。“Mairon。”Pharazôn再三斟酌后开口，“你觉得应该从哪里查起？”

“Gihamar，和所有与他有关的人。”Mordor之主给出了答案。


	21. 索伦（Sauron）

这是他第二次获得权力。

一枚小小的项坠，黄金质地，铸成了王室的白树形状。虽然不比权戒那样拥有可以调动一切的力量，却能赋予他来去自由和随意出入任何王室领地的权利。

Sauron把它握在手中，感到一丝欣慰。

他很清楚Pharazôn从未信任过他。但也正是这种怀疑态度才赋予了他如今的权力——因为这位Númenor之王更不相信他的御前议会。如今的Pharazôn打算一脚踢开他的重臣们和所有出谋划策的顾问团，将一半的彻查之权交付在他这个俘虏手中。当然，只有一半，不可能是全部。而另一半，他打算交给一个非Númenor本国的领主，Umbar（昂巴）的Deadeson（代阿德森）是个合适的人选。Pharazôn已经派人送传召信给他了，大约需要两周的时间。在此之间，Pharazôn不会有任何动作，不管是来自海军元帅Griinor（格雷诺）的立即处决意见，还是来自Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督Agoripa（阿格里帕）的怀疑论都不予理睬，也不予回应。

Pharazôn要让他们感到，他在这件事上毫无头绪，已经陷入僵局。

这个凡人远比我想象的更复杂，更精明。Sauron把挂坠塞进衣服里，这东西冰冷地贴着胸口的肌肤，就像把刀。

它的确就是把刀。Sauron很清楚Pharazôn的意图。如果他在此次彻查中失败，那么Pharazôn就会毫不留情地将所有罪责丢向他，让他来承担一切后果，变成阴谋祭坛上的牺牲品。但他永远不知道我的真正目的，也不会明白将权力赋予我的后果。他从心底发出了讪笑。我该从哪个方面先查起呢？他想到了Zélarena，有谁会比她更加了解Gihamar（吉哈玛）？

他回来的时候，黑发的凡人女子正在织锦。她织的是一片阔野风光，广袤的天穹下，没膝的草地间，有着白如云絮的羊群。

“这是哪里？”Sauron问道，“它很美。”

“Emerië（埃梅瑞依），我父亲的家和庄园就在那里。”Zélarena（泽兰瑞娜）叹了口气，手指不自然地绞紧了，“可是现在，它是我叔叔的财产。我父母死后，他们说我是私生女，没有继承权，就没收了所有的东西。我7岁被逐出门后，是养父母带大的，后来随着他们去了Romenna（罗门那）生活，再后来又进入Andúnië（安督内伊）亲王的王府帮佣。在那里我遇到了如今的王后，她那时还是公主，王位的继承人。她希望我成为她的侍女。于是我就跟着她进了宫，看着她结婚，成为王后……”侍女低下头，“其实她原本有更好的选择……一切都过去了，不提也罢。”

“那么，你还记得我说过的话吗，要回你父亲的房子和庄园？”Sauron急转的语锋叫她停下手中的工作。“你想怎样？”

“帮你完成心愿。”

凡人女子犹豫地看着他，内心十分矛盾。“我不想杀太多人。”她说，“如若是那样，即便我夺回了属于我的东西，也会觉得它们不再干净。我不会用鲜血玷污我父亲的家宅。”

“不会的。我会用公正的方法帮你讨回来。” Sauron审视着她内心每一个想法，发现仍旧有些东西无法读取，“你不是说，Gihamar是你婶母的亲哥哥吗？”

“的确，他是我大舅。”

“冒昧地问一句。你更恨他们中的哪一个——Gihamar，婶母，还是叔叔？”

回答他的唯有沉默。Zélarena的眼神越过他的肩膀，望向窗外。Sauron将目光追过去，发现她看着的正是Gihamar在宫中的住所。

“我永远也不会原谅他。”侍女低语，如同梦呓，“即使他的血染遍我手，即使撕开他的胸膛掏出心脏，也难消此恨。”

“那你更应该帮我，和我站在一起。” Mordor之主俯下身体，声音轻如羽絮，“Pharazôn给了我这个。”他把那项坠给Zélarena看，“我现在自由了，不需要禁足在这宫里了。他希望我能查到更多的有关Gihamar的罪证，我想……他会不会把一些重要的东西藏在比较不显眼的地方。比如，远离国都的亲戚那里？”

侍女的五官蹙在了一起，这让她的脸变成了一张揉皱的纸，消退了她的美丽。“我们去一趟Emerië（埃梅瑞依）。我不会放过任何一个揭发Gihamar罪证的机会。还有，你这个项坠不仅是一个通行证，还是一样可以证明你是国王特使身份的凭证，没有任何一处地方可以阻拦你的脚步。”

下午，他们从王宫马厩里挑选了两匹马，装扮成出游的样子出发了。与上次不同，这一回Sauron随身带了武器：一把匕首状的短剑，一件皮甲，一些束带——用来扎起宽大的袖口。除此而外，他并未刻意改变自己的装束，以免引起注意。

Emerië在天之柱Meneltarma（米涅塔玛）的西侧，距离Armenelos（阿美尼罗斯）只有一天的行程，仍旧属于Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督的管辖区。在古时，这里是牧羊人的领地——开阔的草场，起伏的丘陵，低矮的灌木共同构成了一幅和谐的自然画面。只是近些年，因为人口增速加快，一些草地渐渐为石质建筑覆盖。纵横交错的石头围栏或是灌木围栏把原本广袤的原野切割成了许多小块，又用不同色彩的植物填满其间。令原本色泽单一，质朴美丽的草原有了另一种缤纷斑斓的美感。

Sauron和Zélarena骑着马并排走在乡间的小道上，他们的左边是一大片葡萄园，右侧是逐渐向下倾斜的坡地，一些碎石块散落其间，岩缝里簇生着欧石楠和金钟花，还有散落如繁星的蓟草，仿佛一朵朵盛放的紫色火焰。更远处，Meneltarma（米涅塔玛）高耸入云，纤细得仿佛一位少女，头顶蓝天，脚踩大地，‘天之柱’果然所言不虚。它的上部是浅灰色，顶端模糊在蓝白的天幕中。半山腰下，是大片的森林，仿佛翠绿的裙摆，延伸至附近的平原。

“快五十年了，我离开这里五十年了。” Zélarena闭上眼睛，深吸着空气，仿佛有说不尽的甜香，“Mairon，你听过‘水手之妻’的故事吗？”

“怎么讲？”这女人好放松，竟然放下了所有戒备？Sauron收回自己的内心，他清楚现在根本不需要任何刺探，便可知晓一切。

“一个令人唏嘘的爱情故事。”侍女低下头，后又抬起，“你想听爱情故事吗？”

反正也无聊。“你说吧。”

“Tar-Aldarion（塔尔-阿达瑞安）是Meneldur（美尼都尔）之子，王国的第六任国王。他娶了一个叫Erendis（埃仁迪丝）的美貌女子，来自古老的贝奥家族。起初，他们两个的一切都很般配，唯一美中不足的是Erendis并非王族中人，这就决定了她的寿命会短暂许多，矛盾也由此而来。Aldarion热爱着海洋，Erendis热爱着森林与乡野，他们两个互不相让，谁也不愿迁就谁。因为Erendis寿短，这种不和就愈发明显——她不愿苦等外出航海的丈夫，也等不起。结果结婚十年，便分居两地，即使Aldarion接掌父亲王权之时，她也没有回来。他们俩只生了一个女儿，Ancalimë（安卡利梅），王国的第一位女王——年轻时就随着母亲居住在Emerië。哎，她当年居住过的那幢乡间大宅一直保留了下来，里面还存放了不少Erendis夫人的遗物，就在前面不远的地方。”

“那他们的结局呢？我是说这位王储妃的结局。”

“噢，她的结局……”侍女哀叹地摇摇头，“她溺死在海里，没有人知道发生了什么。而她的丈夫Aldarion，轻松的似乎从未有过这个妻子。就是这么个故事，爱情，不确定的东西。但这也是我个人的看法，我的养父说他们的不和是因为Aldarion的私心和Erendis的偏执在作祟，他们谁也不愿为了别人多考虑哪怕一点点，便促成了之后的一切悲剧。”

“你的养父看法挺独特，他叫什么名字？”

“Tiriondil（蒂伦迪尔），一位对历史很有研究的学者。哦，我们得找个地方先落脚，然后再谈。”

天色渐晚，四周黑沉下来。这里不比Armenelos这样的大城市，只要太阳落山，黑暗便很快围拢上来，新月之夜尤其如此。很快，树木及岩石便成了黑黢黢的深影，失去了它们原本的色彩。他们找到了一幢废弃的石屋，让人庆幸的是里面有不少可供生火的木柴和干草。

生火对Sauron来说不是问题，只需弹动手指便成。当红色的火苗窜出干草堆的时候，他们两个围着它坐下来。

“你养父家都对历史有研究吗？” Sauron先挑起了话题。

“差不多是。”Zélarena点头，“虽然我没见过几位，不过凡是来的人都能称之为学者。他们平时周游四方，很少在家停留，我接触最多的也就是养父母的一双儿女——Losendil（洛森迪尔）和Laurelinën（罗瑞林恩）。他们俩对各类语言都很有研究，以前还给我取过精灵语名字——Vairëlia（薇瑞莉雅）、Nessania（内莎妮亚）、Arienna（阿瑞恩娜）。我喜欢Vairëlia这个名字。Nessania太活泼了，一点也不像我。而太阳姑娘的名字对于我这么个有着灰暗过去的女孩来说，真是一个讽刺。不过进宫以后，因著国王不喜欢精灵语，我就改回了原来的名字Zélarena。你不觉得我啰嗦吧？”

“哦，不，你继续。” Sauron脸上挂着微笑。

侍女看上去愉快极了，“好的，我继续。其实对语言最有研究的是叔公Tusentar（图森塔尔）和叔叔Tuintar（图因塔尔），他们才是语言大师，可惜我从没见过任何一个。”

Tusentar！这个名字刺激了Sauron。Amandil（阿曼迪尔）带来指正我的那个老头子不就叫Tusentar？“要是有机会，你能把他们引荐给我吗？”他试探地提出要求，“我对语言很感兴趣，还有历史，很想和他们讨教一番。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”侍女大笑起来，“你还真是和别人不一样。我见过的领主老爷们从没一个对语言感兴趣的，大概除了Amandil亲王。能激起他们兴趣的只有钱，女人和土地。我不太明白，为什么你会有‘魔王’这个外号，这外号听起来既贪婪又好色。”

“这都是敌对者对我的污蔑。” Sauron收起笑容，表情变得严肃，“我想你能明白这点。对于政敌和意见不合者之间，任何可以抹黑对方的手段都能派上用场。”

“我能理解。” Zélarena捡起一根树枝拨弄火焰，看着它抖动变幻，“我母亲就是这样被他们毁掉了名声，还有我……休息吧，明天还要赶路，还要搜查。”她裹紧斗篷蜷缩到了窗下的干草堆上，避开Sauron很远一段距离。“喂，你睡那边，不许过来。”她躺下时不忘补充一句。

黎明来得很迟。当那浅淡的色彩逐渐回归灰白的石墙表面，褪去深沉暗影的时候，Mordor之主睁开眼睛。休息对他来说并非必要，但是在这种难得的自由机会下脱去形体，变成肉眼无法看见的灵魂形态安息一夜，是十分惬意的事情。Zélarena仍然沉静在睡梦中未醒，红润浮上她的脸颊，让她看起来比在宫廷中时年轻了许多。

直到太阳攀上天空，她才走出梦境。

“我是不是睡过了？”侍女一睁眼便惊惶地问。“马具、行李都还没整理。”她拍拍揉皱的裙摆，又把松脱的发辫塞回到头巾里去。

“别紧张，我都弄好了。” Sauron踢开柴堆，把一杯水浇到余烬里去，确定火已熄灭才转身，“我们还有多远的路要走？”

“大概两个小时，快一点也许能省半个小时。”

离开石屋后道路愈发平坦，他们不再向西，而是朝着偏南的方向走。田野里，大片成熟的豆科植物在微风的吹俯下泛着起伏的波浪。更远处，结满红色果实的Yavannamire（雅万娜弥瑞）散发出令人心醉的馨香，随风飘出很远。

“看！那些Yavannamire后面的房屋就是我父亲的庄园，我们快到了。”Zélarena夹紧马腹，催马驰骋，Sauron紧跟其后。这距离大约有一里格路，看起来近，其实还挺远。随着靠近庄园，更多的树木出现在阔野之上。Ololaire（欧洛莱瑞），这种散发着香气的常绿植物占了很大一部分，它们都是从更西边移栽来的。除此而外，山毛榉和榆树也显出挺拔的身姿，伴随着清风舒枝展叶。

他们一直策马跑过围栏和拱形石门，直到房子的大门前才停下。而房子里的仆人看见来了两个陌生人，匆忙从一边的小门里挤出身来。

“喂！你们是从哪里来的？”他一边跑一边招呼，拦在马前。

“从Armenelos来的。” Zélarena勒住缰绳，翻身下马，“要见你家女主人。”

“Armenelos？我知道了，你们一定是……Gihamar老爷派来的。”顶着一头蓬乱枯发的年轻男孩兴奋地手舞足蹈，“舅老爷都一年半没回来了，我还以为他把这儿给忘记了呢。你们等会儿，我就进去给你们通禀。我家夫人刚好在家，再晚一点她就要出去串门啦。”

男仆脚步轻快地进了房子，Sauron也翻身下马，收起缰绳走过来。“你婶子还认得出你来吗？”

“难说，也许认得出。我被逐出来的时候只有7岁多，和现在的差别很大。等一下你先别开口，看我的手势。”

谈话之间，刚才进去的男孩带着一个瘦削的女人走了出来。那女人穿了一身棕色的羊毛裙子，稀疏的头发里面编着假发，用一个大发卡夹在头顶上。她有一双非常明亮的棕色眼睛，一张尖瘦的面孔，从长相到走路的神态都和那位王室总管一模一样。

“你说的就是他们，Lémo？”她一抬头，刚好对上Sauron的眼神，顿时畏缩了一下。

“就是他们，夫人。”男仆见她发愣，伸手扯了扯她的衣角，“他们说自己是Gihamar老爷派来的，从Armenelos来的。”

“别吵，Lémo（莱莫）！”瘦削的女人甩开男仆，同时移开目光，转向Zélarena，“你说你们是Gihamar派来的，可有什么凭证？”

“总管大人的凭证我们没有，但是我们有国王陛下的凭证。”Zélarena走到她面前，把缰绳塞进男仆手中，“是国王指派总管大人让我们来的，为的是取一份重要的物证。Mairon，让他看看代表国王特使的徽章。”

Sauron掏出项坠，在女人面前晃了晃。

她立刻就认了出来，态度也随之转变。“真是多有得罪。”她忙着打招呼，“我们进去再说。Lémo，把贵客的马牵走伺候好。再告诉Balég，让他准备一顿丰盛的午餐。”

“丰盛就免了，夫人，弄顿简单的就行。”Zélarena脱下旅行斗篷丢在马背上，“我们不能耽搁太久，国王陛下催促总管大人可催的很紧呐。”

“这个倒是，我们的国王是个急性子，愿Eru保佑他。”女人笑起来，一边说一边画了个祈祷的手势，“Lémo，就按客人的要求，让Balég简单弄些点心就行。请二位跟随我来。”

男仆牵着马朝左边走去，Sauron跟随两个女人走进房子大门。

这乡间的大宅虽然不比Armenelos贵族和富人的家宅那么豪华，但在此地也屈指可数。三层建筑以坚固的花岗岩为基石，上部则用厚重的石灰岩垒成，整体外表呈现出一种非常美丽的银白色。房屋内部大量蒙饰木板，有些地方还用了带有香味的木料。宽大的窗户每一扇都有八尺高，四尺宽，它们的存在令整个建筑内部非常敞亮。也许是个人喜好，房间里到处都悬挂着Ololaire（欧洛莱瑞）编成的花环，让空气中飘荡着一股Sauron不太喜欢的气味。

女人的丈夫不在家，因此待客之事就成了她的责任。她把Sauron和Zélarena领到客厅后就到楼上去取Gihamar存放在此的东西了。

“她似乎知道我们要的是什么。” Sauron说。

“应该是Gihamar当初存放的时候就关照好的。如果有人问起，就是来取这样东西的。Mairon，你猜得太准了。我很想知道，你为什么会想到再查Gihamar？”

“是因为国王在Nalétar（那蕾塔）藏起的那些文书上发现了属于先王Súrion（苏瑞安）的徽章，他想查清楚是怎么回事。”

“Súrion（苏瑞安），不就是Ancalimë（安卡利梅）的孙子吗？他的姐姐因为厌恶祖母Ancalimë而放弃王位继承权。他都死了1700年了，他的徽章会出现在Nalétar的文书上？”

“是啊，国王也觉得奇怪。”

‘嘎吱嘎吱’，楼梯的响动终止了两人的谈话。Zélarena的婶婶捧着一包东西下楼来了。

“这就是我哥哥放在我这里的东西。”她一边说一边解开上面捆扎的细麻绳，“他3年前把这东西丢在我这儿，只字未提这是什么。只是告诉我他终有一天会派人来取，叫我别弄坏了。你们看看，我保存的还不错吧？这地方下雨的日子很多，我每隔一段时间都会把它拿出来晒晒。”她打开整个包裹，把里面的东西摊开在桌面上。大约有十多份，每一份都叠放整齐，还以木片制成的封套封好。倒出来后，里面是羊皮纸卷成的长页。

Sauron展开其中的一份，是张出钱投资的份额名单，许多熟悉名字出现在字里行间。譬如，御前法官Phasaen（帕萨恩），财政大臣Jaselang（乔瑟朗），内务大臣恩德克（Endekor），海务及运输管理总长Rekad（瑞卡德）……他们都在这里，一个也跑不掉。Mordor之主心想，嘴角勾起一抹微笑。“你做的很好，夫人，你帮了我们一个大忙。”

“是嘛？”那女人傻傻地回应着笑容，全然不知这背后隐藏的真实目的。


	22. 泽兰瑞娜（Zélarena）

“我们被跟踪了。”Sauron低语。

“啊，你怎么发现的？”Zélarena惊慌地四处张望。这里地势很高，视野开阔。前面是一长溜下坡，曲折的石板路延伸至远方。散落的民居大多依路而建，许多低矮的石垣在房屋附近围出形状各异的牲畜圈。羊群或牛群散放在附近的草场上，悠闲地摇晃着耳朵或者尾巴。这里没有任何可共躲藏的地方，除了——她的视线转至身后走过的地方，那里有一片茂密的榆树林。莫非跟踪者还藏在那里？

“别回头。”Sauron警告，“有四个人呢，都躲在树丛里。别让他们发觉我们的意图，看看他们想干些什么。”

“你是什么时候发现有人的？”

“有一阵子了。”Sauron目视前方，“自打从你父亲的庄园出来，迎面遇上那个人之后不久，就发现了。”

被他这么一提，Zélarena倒是想起了那个怪人——拉着兜帽，还围着厚厚的围巾。“所以你才换了一条路走？”

“变聪明了。”Sauron侧目斜视，“他们不会是一个人来的，应该还有其他人。”

“怎么办？”侍女忍不住回头。

“别回！他们现在还不敢动手。”Sauron叱道，“而且你婶婶应该知道自己上当了。如果我猜的不错，会有更多人赶上来。”

又会是一场厮杀吗？Zélarena心有余悸，“能甩掉他们吗？”

“不清楚。要动手的话只能在进入Armenelos（阿美尼罗斯）之前这段时间，进入大城后他们便不敢再有什么动作。所以……”

“加快速度赶回去？”

“不，把他们都清理干净，这样才不会有人回去报信我们去过哪里。”

果然还是杀戮。Zélarena顿时冷了半截，“你打算怎么对付他们？他们有好多人呢。”

“见机行事。”Sauron拨转马头，朝着偏南一些的方向驰骋。侍女无奈，只得紧跟其上。

他们又行了半日，越走越远。太阳逐渐西斜，空气中飘扬着芦苇的花絮，像北方冬季的雪花一般漫天飞舞，惹得马儿不停地摇头，跺脚，喷着响鼻。远处隐约传来人声，举目眺望下是个集镇。“这是什么地方？” Sauron勒住缰绳问道。

“地图上没有记载，应该只是个交换牛马商品的小集市。” Zélarena搜索着记忆，“这一带有很多这样的小集市，大多都没有正式的名字。当地的居民喜欢用各种形象的词语来称呼它们，比如：池边镇、渡口镇、石堆镇等等。不知道这个叫什么名字。”

“去看看就知道了。” Sauron放松缰绳，夹紧马腹。马儿嘶鸣一声，蹬开四蹄，飞奔起来。随着逐渐靠近，这个小集市的全貌展露在眼前。它只有约二十户左右的人家，三圈木质栅栏围拢在四周，破旧的门扉其实就是一堆胡乱垒砌起来的石块和树桩的结合体，看上去一阵风都能把它吹倒。

他们策马缓缓走进大门，迎上许多好奇的目光。这里和Armenelos（阿美尼罗斯）那种大城市不同，她的居民大多是目不识丁的白户，生了一堆孩子，柴米油盐就是他们生活的全部。但是每逢战事，这里的男人都会毫不犹豫地拿起武器出征，变成另一副模样，叫敌人闻风丧胆。然而在这里，他们的角色就是父亲，丈夫和儿子，哄着一大群儿女和自家的牛羊安然度日。

“他们在看我们。”Sauron悄语。

“应该是我们的穿着引起了他们的注意。”Zélarena回答，“除非恰逢节日庆典，这里的人平时不会穿着太过华丽的服装。而我们的衣饰……”她打量着Sauron的装束——秋叶红的外袍，布满银色的海水流纹，内袍的颜色更深，接近石榴石的深紫，虽说没有佩戴任何冠冕和束发的珠宝，但一眼看起来就是一位贵族的装扮。加上Sauron本身流露出来的高贵气质，这里的人完全有可能把他当成了一位王族近亲，宗室贵胄。

“也许，他们把你当成一位巡游的王子了。”Zélarena笑着打趣他。

“是嘛。”Mordor之主神色明显放松，“那么你就是陪着王子郊游的公主啰。”他说完后哈哈大笑起来开，丢下被揶揄的侍女愣在原地。

集镇小如弹丸，从南到北不过一百尺距离。十多户人家，一家小旅店，一所石磨坊，一大片牲口围栏，一块搭满棚屋的菜市场组成了它的全部。天色渐黑，很快天边的最后一丝红光也黯淡下去，空气变的清冷洁净，弥漫着干草的气息。Sauron骑马沿着小镇转了一圈，朝着那家旅店走去。他的右手边，有个醉汉摇摇晃晃地从旅店一侧的简易茅房里晃出来，在路边呕吐。

“死到哪里去了？！”突如其来的叫骂声从身后传来。醉汉闻声一凛，差点摔倒在那滩污物上。Zélarena扭头望去，只见一个肥胖如同酒桶的女人从栅门那边跑过来，手里还拎着一把草叉，“死鬼！都找了你一个下午了！还以为你掉进酒桶里淹死了呢！”

“娘……娘……们，我……我司了……你……你打算……找……找谁快……快活去？”那男人不依不饶，指手画脚，试图抢夺老婆挥舞过来的草叉。他们互相纠缠，直到那女人开始破口大骂。

“啊！诸神真是疯掉了，才让男人的器官长在你这种人身上！”她叉起腰，气势不亚于一头带仔的母狼，“Manwë，Varda，Mandos……”她列举了一大串神名，几乎是不歇气地一口呼出。Zélarena本以为她要向诸神请求见证，没想到最后等来了这句，“这些狗娘养的！他们统统都瞎了眼才让我嫁给你为妻！希望他们把你这活宝早一点收去，免得留在这世上丢人现眼！”

一时间，整条街都响动着醉汉妻子惊天动地的诟骂声，而Zélarena发现Sauron面带惊讶地瞪着她。我知道了，他也是个神，听见这些话肯定不舒服。“没什么的，他们就这样，脚底下绊着捆稻草也会把Eur和诸神都骂遍。听多了就习惯了。”

Sauron沉默片刻，阴沉地低语，“你说，如果我告诉她，她刚才骂的那些话诸神都能听见，会怎样？”

“呃……”Zélarena觉得这个答案太惊悚，就没有接话。

那女人骂了一阵子，或许是累了，安静下来，气乎乎地揪着醉汉的耳朵朝回走。而后者，顺从地就像条斗败的狗，一边龇牙咧嘴表示疼痛，一边乐呵呵地挂着笑容。真是没救了。Zélarena摇摇头，他看见Sauron翻身下马，把缰绳递给小旅店的伙计。

这家旅店处在集市的北面，应该是为那些贩售牛马的商贩准备的。房子的基石用玄武岩砌成，往上则由一层层砾石堆叠而成，包括屋顶的瓦片也是由打磨成薄片的片麻岩铺就。房子的门框窗棂全都是木质，因为时间久远，不少地方已经发黑得辨不出木纹。一些细密的孔洞出现在拐角的木头上，那是白蚁们的杰作，估计给店主带来过不小的麻烦。但这一切都不是重点，重点是这所旅店看起来非常肮脏，地面和所有的木头表面都积了一层厚厚的油垢，令整个旅店闻起来有股子油膻味儿。更叫人无法直视的是大门上方的那块店标，简直丑到哭——如果不是它下方的那个名字，Zélarena一定会认为那标志上的‘美人儿’是个从地狱里爬出来的妖魔。

“Lúthien（露西恩）？”Sauron 表情扭曲地读出了上面的词，“她可不是这个样子的。”接着他笑起来，笑得非常灿烂地说，“真希望她的妈妈和她那个要钱不要命的爸爸来看看自己的女儿被她的后代们传诵成了什么模样，一定有意思极了！”

“你见过Lúthien？”Zélarena问。

“当然，她非常美丽。”Sauron 看起来十分得意，“这块牌子的制作者大概是个Orc，画的是他心仪的女性。”

贵客进门，女店主停下了手中的活计，亲自从柜台后面绕了出来。“请问两位……”

“住店。”Mordor之主回答。

“请问两位是不是夫妻？”女店主继续问。

Zélarena顿时不高兴地皱起眉头，“我们是住店的，不是来听你调查人头的。”

“话可不能这么说，女士。”女店主一脸委屈，连她脸上的皱纹也跟着表示抗议地皱缩起来，“两位，是这样的——如果是夫妻那就只住一间，如果不是就得住两间。可惜今天小店只剩下一间房。如果两位不是夫妻，那就只能请便，另寻住处了。”

“不，我们不另找了，一间就一间……”

“什么？”

“安静！”Sauron摸出银币，丢在女店主手中，“只是希望僻静点，夜里不会有人打扰。”

“那是当然。那间房在后院的最边上，最安静不过。”女店主咧嘴嗤笑。

“带路。”Sauron做了个请的手势，叫那女人脸上顿时放了光彩。

旅店里非常黑，而且越往后面走越是低矮。甬道曲曲折折，纤细得仿佛羊肠。两旁胡乱地堆满杂物，每一寸空间都飘荡着令人恶心的霉变气味。蜘蛛到处爬来爬去，个头从微小的像个针眼的到巨大得如同男人半个拳头的都有，毛茸茸，圆滚滚，花花绿绿。它们像个辛勤的织工那样，在每个角落都织起华丽的幔帐，层层叠叠，飘飘荡荡，一不小心头发上就能沾上一点儿，粘丝丝的，怎么弄也别想弄干净。这种坏境叫Zélarena不能忍受，但是Sauron无所谓。而且那些蜘蛛网似乎会自动躲避他的到来。一直到房间门口，他的银发上也未落下一丝尘埃。

“你们能不能把这里打扫一下？”当房门打开的时候，Zélarena简直要晕倒了——扑面而来的厚厚的灰尘气味弥漫在空中，挠得人的鼻尖发痒。而房间里面，看起来有十年没住过人，地面上的灰尘都能写出字来。

“两位稍等，我去找人把里面清理一下。”女店主丢给他们一个微笑就走开了。

“喂，你什么意思？”Zélarena终于忍不住开口，“我可不要和你睡一张床。”

“当然不会，你睡床上，我睡旁边。不过夜里可别叫我。”Mordor之主微笑着，笑容里有种叫人猜不透的东西。

不一会儿，女店主带着两个女仆折返回来。她们忙碌了好一阵，又是清扫，又是洗刷，搞得满头满脸都是灰尘才勉强把房间打扫干净。

“两位还满意吗？”那女人用肮脏的袖口抹了抹额头的汗水，拖出一片灰迹。

“还可以，反正就一个晚上。”Sauron再次抢在前面把话说完。顿时，那女店主笑得就像一朵盛开的Niphredil（宁芙瑞迪尔），拿着钱飞快地离开了。

天色完全变黑，吞没了外界一切的光亮。天空中依然布满厚重的云层，遮住了月光和星光，因此只有一盏油灯的房间内格外昏暗。“今天晚上别睡床上。”Sauron等店主和伙计全都走后悄声说道，“我们会有点麻烦需要解决，所以你最好别睡。”

这件事我应该听他的。直觉告诉Zélarena，她应该信他。“好，你说怎么办？”

“找个地方躲起来，别出声就行。”

Mordor之主吹灭了油灯，房间里唯一的光源变成了他发光的眼睛，看上去有种令人恐惧的美感。接下来，四周变得安静，时间变得漫长。Zélarena沉浸在黑暗中，对时间和方向的感觉渐渐麻痹。她叹了口气，周身被困倦笼罩，便蜷起身体，依靠在门边柜子的角落里。

黑暗，黑暗，唯有黑暗……

黑暗中，一切都沉寂下来，包括心跳。它们变得缓慢，低沉，似有似无……

Zélarena眯起眼睛，感觉自己脱离了有形的躯体，飘上屋顶。

一丝轻微的声音从远方传来，若有若无，如同鼠须扫过地面。它们如此之轻，相比下，连雨丝落地都变成了雷鸣。‘咔——’什么东西被拧断了，‘呲——’某种物体被拖拽到了旁边，‘吱——’有样东西被微微推开，“叮——”一声冰冷的撞击……接着是……令人毛骨悚然的沉闷响动，就像有人用草叉深深戳进草堆，而那草堆里的青草却柔软得如同羽絮，黏稠得如同面糊，吸纳着逃逸出来的声音。

一切又归为寂静，无声无息，但是恐惧的气氛却直线飘升。

Zélarena嗅到了弥漫在空气中的血腥味——浓重，新鲜，甚至带着对生命的留恋……她伸出手去摸，发现不远处的地板上很湿，并且带着温度。Sauron金红的眼睛不见踪迹，不论哪里都没有。黑暗统治了这里的一切，将恐惧更升一级。

她想喊，却不敢开口。

而回去的路，无法寻找。

冷风迎面扑来，风中带着血腥。倏然闪过一道寒光，许多温暖的雨滴溅落在她的脸上，那雨带着咸腥的味道和适宜的温度，却无法带来舒适感受。Sauron金红的眼睛出现在她面前，近在咫尺。就着那双眼睛发出来的光，她看清了自己胸前的血，鲜红，刺目，令人作呕。

“一共七个。”Mordor之主抓住她的手臂开口，“全部解决，他们永远都不会回去报信。”那双发光的眼睛眯着，冷漠得如同凛冬的风雪。

“接下来我们怎么办？”Zélarena发现自己必须大口喘气才能维持猛烈的心跳，而这种感觉叫她头脑发晕。

“去Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督那里，让他下令拘捕你叔叔一家，并且彻底搜查曾经是你父亲的庄园。”Sauron 的声音坚决有力，寒冷如冰，“我们要快，赶在他们反应过来之前。”


	23. 法拉宗（Pharazôn）

Umbar（昂巴）领主Deadesôn（代阿德森）只比Pharazôn小一岁，此刻就站在门外等候。

对于这位继Amandil之后的挚友，Númenor国王给予了自己最大的关照。他原本不过是个生于穷乡僻壤的破落贵族，也许一生都只能呆在海边的小城堡里照顾自家的羊群。是Pharazôn的破例提拔让他进入了权贵阶层，还让他接替那个因为反叛而被处死的原Umbar领主的一切——他的地位，他的财产，他从未兑现过的忠诚。因此，Deadesôn比其他人更加依赖Pharazôn的统治，也更加维护他的权威。在接到国王密令后，他几乎日夜兼程，返回Númenor。

“陛下请您进去，大人。”男仆打开书房一侧大门，微微鞠躬。Deadesôn脱掉旅行斗篷递给他，稍稍整装后快步进入。

Pharazôn正坐在办公桌后面批阅堆积如山的文件，其中很大部分都是御前议会提供的‘证据’。Sauron帮他分门别类后这些东西的指向性变得一目了然——清晰的三派——全都来自‘帝党’。Griinor（格雷诺）和他的人马势力庞大，大半议会成员的思想都不可避免地朝向他。Agoripa（阿格里帕）是对立的一派，处处否定Griinor的提议。还有一些两边都不愿得罪，用词极其婉转，其实就是哪边获胜哪边正确，彻彻底底的骑墙派。Amandil（阿曼迪尔）留下的代理人Elendil（埃伦迪尔）没有掺和其中，除了继续对Mairon（迈荣）一事提出异议外，毫无意见。

他没意见也好，省得又搬来一套满是信仰、习俗的大道理唬人。Pharazôn闭上眼睛，眼前的资料让他头痛。对于整件事的脉络，他已经能猜出大概，下面就是需要抓住反叛实质。对此，他不打算让Sauron去，这个人质所负责的调查搜集只是一个用来吸引注意力的幌子。他真正依赖的是Deadesôn，一个完全仰赖于自己恩赐的助手。他夺取王位时就刻意让此人远离Númenor，远离御前议会，为的就是能保留一只旁观者的眼睛替自己看清身边的一切。眼下，正是他发挥作用的时候。

“陛下，Umbar领主Deadesôn觐见。”这个皮肤黝黑，外貌更接近哈拉德人的男子非常恭敬地屈膝行礼。

“请。”Pharazôn并没有抬眼看他，只是打了个手势示意他坐下。“我这次召你前来，没有其他人知道吧？”

“回禀陛下，连我夫人也不清楚。” Deadesôn表情严肃。因为有一部分异族的血统，他看起来比Pharazôn 衰老许多。满头蜷曲的黑发已经褪成灰白，鬓角处更是严重，几近雪色，“我告诉她，只是出去巡查各殖民地，需要两三个月时间。如果她在家觉得无聊，可以带着女儿们去别墅住，或者开办一些聚会，随便她。”

“很好。”Pharazôn搁下手中的笔，直言自己的想法，“我要你去调查Griinor（格雷诺）和Agoripa（阿格里帕），是他们中的哪一个最近有异动。同时注意一下驻扎在Armenelos（阿美尼罗斯）附近的守军，看看有没有和上述两人中的一个频繁接触。还有，去一趟Ondosto（昂都斯托），确认一下这张订单上的地址所言是否属实。最后……把这个带着，必要时直接接管城防守备军，如有违抗，就地正法。” Pharazôn捋下戒指，递给Deadesôn。

Umbar领主鞠了一个躬，转身朝门外走去。男仆替他开门，又把那件旅行斗篷递给他。

门‘咔哒’一声关闭，Pharazôn再次独处一室。我必须给Deadesôn赢取时间。他凝视着眼前的文件，手指摩挲着下颚。也许现在召开一次御前议会，进行公开审判是个不错的选择。所有人都会觉得我已经采信他们的意见，而把注意力集中到我这里来。

    主意打定，Pharazôn便下令传召侍从官，让他挑选信使传召整个御前议会。

庭审与听证日定在一周后，在环形议事厅举行。

很快，各位御前议会成员的回信都交由信使转呈给Pharazôn，除了Forostar（佛洛星芒,岛国北部）的最高行政长官Hekademir（赫卡德米尔）因为抱病在家，无法前来以外，其他人在接到通知后已悉数动身。

其间，Elendil（埃伦迪尔）又来了一次，说父亲Amandil的腿伤已经好的差不多了，希望能返回领地接他前来。Pharazôn没有任何表态，只是回了一句，“你自己看着办吧。”这位Andúnië的继承人什么话也没说，转身便走。

他一定会接那老顽固带来的。Númenor之王悻悻地想，或许又会给我带来什么意外的证词。

时间过得十分缓慢，每一天都在多如牛毛的证据和相互矛盾的证词中艰难地挤过。Pharazôn无视其中大多数，将它们扔在一边睡觉，除了Sauron带来的那些。

他是一个人质，在Númenor没有任何利益交集，因此不会偏袒任何一方。这就是Pharazôn最初启用他的理由。经过这一段时间的测试，Númenor之王发现这个俘虏办事的效率挺高，而且各个细节都处理得天衣无缝，便觉得当初留下他是非常正确的选择。我会让他从各个方面都学会侍奉我。Pharazôn转动着手指，欣赏着戒指上的宝石在阳光下反射出来的光辉。回想那天，他收回权戒后Sauron的表现，不禁洋洋得意——他渴望权力，这一点决不会错的。我要以此为诱惑，让他成为附属于我的物品，只有这样才能保证他的忠诚，永远为我所用。

庭审日的清晨，Pharazôn很早就起床动身。他想看看，有多少人会比他更关心这场审判。主审的法官是Phasaen（帕萨恩），由他挑选了两位陪审法官——海军元帅Griinor（格雷诺）和财政大臣Jaselang（乔瑟朗），对此Pharazôn没有表示任何异议。

让他们把底牌都打出来，这样决定出的对策才更有效。Númenor国王用完早餐，吩咐侍女为他换上朝服，戴上王冠。记住，你今天只是一个旁观者，不管他们怎么审，都不要轻易插话。他告诫自己。

十一月的清晨，天气逐渐转冷，今年尤其明显。太阳未出来前，建筑外壁的岩石表面已经微微凝结了一层白霜，好像一层笼罩在上面的轻纱。Númenor国王在侍从的簇拥下穿过寂静的庭院，朝着整个宫殿里最喧闹的地方走去。

环形议事厅里里外外挤满了人。最外层是叽叽喳喳看热闹的男女仆从，接下来是一圈士兵，全身披挂，手持长矛，维持着整个法庭的秩序。御前议会的成员已经基本上到齐，正坐在自己的位置上交头接耳，争论不休。Pharazôn的王座前，三位法官的高坐已经由杂役们在前一天设好。圆环中央的被告席和证人席上，各自摆放了两张小木凳，分列在永不熄灭的圣火两旁。

这一次，Pharazôn让Sauron作为记录官位列于证人席一侧，在高坐之下单独辟了一张座位给他。同样配给他的还有羊皮纸和羽毛笔，以及一整罐墨水。当国王进入议事厅的时候，所有的喧哗声霎时间停止，人们起身致意，迎接Númenor的最高统治者。

Pharazôn在视线所聚的焦点中步上他的王座，高傲地扫视四方。“各位御前议会的成员，我忠诚的领主们和贵妇们，今天请你们来此是因为我的王后被人谋害，而下毒者就在我身旁。我希望今天的审判能给予所有人公正，令无辜者获释，惩罚犯有邪行的人。我任命Phasaen（帕萨恩）为我的代理，全权负责今天的审判事宜，下面就请今天的法官大人宣布庭审开始。”

所有人尽皆落座，唯有那位瘦削的法官大人立于审判台前，手里拿着一页薄薄的起誓书，高声诵读。“我，Phasaen，以Eur之名宣誓。今日之审判秉承国王旨意，过程客观公正，决无任何弄虚作假之态。此为神圣誓言，如有违背，当受神罚。”末了，他以起誓书轻点额头，投之于面前圣火。

还真说得像模像样。Pharazôn放松自己躺在王座上，懒洋洋地看着所有人。他这个御前法官一向善于演说。什么不公正的台词经他这么一摆弄，立刻变得神圣有效。冤屈的一方即使拥有无数理由，也难以辩驳。不过，今天这誓言在他听来，尤为嘲弄。

他大概不会料到惩罚很快就会落到自己头上。Númenor国王的目光移过他的脸，落到旁边海军元帅Griinor的身上。元帅端坐在位置上，神情像往常一样严肃。

对于这个比自己年轻的王位顺位继承人，Pharazôn很早就想找借口除掉他。但是碍于自己刚刚接替王位，需要笼络人心，过分动干戈会动摇国家根本，就一直把这事拖延了下来。Griinor，如果这次是你自作孽，我便不会留你任何生路。

喧嚣声从门口传来，像水波一样推进。“嘘……来了……”“来了，来了……”“喂，来了……”这些杂乱的声音全都传递着一个消息，人群像波浪一样起伏不定，沙沙作响。Pharazôn循声望去，几名被告在士兵的押解下拖拖拉拉地步入大厅，全都局促不安，东张西望。

原本瘦削的总管大人几乎瘦脱了形，成了一副令人恐惧的黄眼骷髅。他穿了件大得不合身的袍子，走起路来飘飘荡荡，活像个脱离躯体的幽魂。他的身后，侍女Mosdilier（莫斯迪丽尔）憔悴萎靡，两只眼圈像抹了锅底灰一般黑，还未及被告席就开始抽泣。老男巫Enlikash（恩里卡什）原本就身形佝偻，几天的牢狱生活让他活脱脱变成了一条被驱逐出家门的癞皮狗，头发蓬乱，浮肿的双眼无神地盯着地面。但最最糟糕的还是Nalétar（那蕾塔），这个红发的女人被Griinor抓获的时候弄伤了一条腿。几周下来，没有得到有效处理的伤口已经发炎溃烂，散发出令人作呕的腐败气味。她发着高烧，神智昏聩，在两个士兵的支撑下勉强踱步。

她曾经美如正午艳阳，整个宫廷里的女人加起来也不及她一半华彩。Pharazôn把脸侧向一边，躲开Nalétar的目光。

四个被告中只有两个人拥有座位，Enlikash和Nalétar坐在了大理石铺就的地面上。有个人推开人群，无视法官的威胁喂了Nalétar一些草药。Pharazôn从她的背影中认出了她的身份——Zélarena（泽兰瑞娜），那个我派去监视和照顾Mairon的侍女，她的脾气可有点刚硬啊。

“前王室总管Gihamar（吉哈玛）。”Phasaen整理好面前的文书抬起头，“有人控告你投毒，意欲谋害王后，可否属实？”

“绝无可能。”瘦削的总管大人语气笃定，“这根本就是诬告。但凡这宫廷里的老人都知道，我从六十年前起就担任总管一职，而在宫廷服务超过了九十年。可以说王后是我看着长大的，就像我的女儿一样，我怎么会想谋害她？”

一个只比自己小十岁的女儿。Pharazôn想笑，看来Gihamar还不知道是谁推他下水的，否则绝不会这样套近乎。

“但是有人指正……”

“谁？是谁？让他站出来。”Gihamar的声音吼得比Phasaen还要高，“不管是任何人我都敢和他对峙。”

底气还真是足，看样子有人事先给他喂过安心药了，不知道这药灵不灵。

“既然被告提出异议，那么Agoripa（阿格里帕）总督，您作为控诉方理应提出陈述。”Phasaen和其他两位法官飞快交换了一下眼色，作出决定。

Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督整顿装束，从容地从自己的座位上起身，步下三层台阶走到证人席上，开始陈述自己是如何发现总管与人勾结走私，偷逃税款的事实。他一边描述，一边从证据栏里取出那些账单，叫身边的仆从拿给陪审团的众人看。“我将那份对比账单交给了侍女Zélarena，让她交由王后呈送国王陛下。对此我也是别无他法，因为这位总管大人势力遍布整个宫廷，我直接呈交的任何物品都会被他扣押……”

“你血口喷人！”Gihamar粗暴地打断他。

“安静！”Phasaen喝道，“总督大人，请您继续。”

Pharazôn注意到Gihamar脸色有点不对，他似乎失去了刚开始的镇定。

Agoripa白了一眼叫嚣的罪犯，继续他的陈述，“结果……要知如此我必定不该让王后陛下为我涉险，揭露事实真相应是我身为人臣的职责……”还真是个马屁精，这拍马屁的功夫已经出神入化。Pharazôn愉悦地继续听他讲，“……发生投毒事件实为我等不忍所见，这一定是罪犯为了毁灭证据才出此邪行，否则没有任何理由可以推导出谁会犯下此等人神共愤的行为。”

“推导。”Gihamar立刻抢过话题，“法官大人您听清楚了，他说的是推导，而不是证据！他这一切都是猜的！是猜的！这怎能作为定罪的理由？”

哈！越来越有意思了，Gihamar竟然抓住了Agoripa的小辫子。Pharazôn发现慌乱之色已经调转矛头，爬到了Mittalmar总督的脸上。

“你这小人！谁不知道就属你和Enlikash（恩里卡什）关系特殊，这宫里除了他会调制毒药，还有哪个？”

“这我真不知道。”Gihamar再度神思镇定，“因为我从没做过这件事。”

“但是那些走私的证据？！”

“那些走私的证据空口无凭。你抓到我的合伙人了吗？还是当场查获了我走私的物品？就凭这些破纸片，任何人都可以捏造这些。要我说，这是你有意所为，为的是污蔑我的清白！”

他还真是大言不惭，都从家里搜出那么多东西了，他还能找出理由为自己辩解。Pharazôn压抑着自己的性子，却发现手指不受控制地敲击着王座扶手。“Phasaen！”他叫了御前法官的名字，后者打了个激灵，不情愿地开口。

“前王室总管Gihamar，请你解释一下，那些从你住所中搜查出来的物品来自何处？”

“这……”那双深黑如同冬夜的眼睛第一次一片空白，“我……”他咬着嘴唇，呼吸粗重，“我承认。”瘦削的总管喘了一口大气，慢悠悠地说道。每吐一个词都要停顿休息，似乎这些词语令他痛苦，“我承认……是因为我的贪婪才铸此大错。我不该利用陛下的信任，中饱私囊。如果还有挽回的机会，我愿意将全部家产捐赠国库，以换取陛下的赦免。”

四周响起一片嘘声，人群仿佛被微风吹过，泛起波浪。

以退为进，舍弃钱财换取活命。这完全符合Númenor的律法和习俗——只要贪污者退出赃款，当众认错，就必须予以赦免——这是仁慈的Tar-Minyatur（敏亚托）王定下的铁律，他希望给予任何罪犯以改过自新的机会。既然他这样做，我就不能当众反对。Pharazôn直起腰，倾身向前，看来我真是小看你了，小人Gihamar。

此话一出，Mittalmar总督顿时成了个泄气的皮球，他的嘴巴一张一合，却说不出一个词。

“总督？你还有什么证据？”Phasaen追问，“Agoripa总督？”

“我……”

片刻的迟疑，沉默中僵局已定。

“我有。”Sauron突然起身，搁下纸笔，先是朝着Pharazôn鞠了一躬，然后朝着三位法官欠身致意，“我有问题，想请教——Enlikash。”

“你？”Phasaen一脸惊讶，先是左瞻右顾，接着回过头来望向Pharazôn。“任何人都有权质疑，这是Númenor的律法。”国王回道。

“遵命。”御前法官悻悻地转过身，朝着Sauron做了一个请的手势，“陛下允许，可以询问。”

 “谢法官大人。”Mordor之主再次鞠躬后走到老巫师面前，弯下腰轻声道，“我只想知道，你房间里那瓶‘幽影之水’是用来干什么的？请正面回答。”

“我……”Enlikash把头低得更低，整张面孔完全藏匿在垂落的乱发中。

“不会是配给自己喝的吧？”Sauron唏声问道。

“我——”他突然抬起头，脸对脸地撞上Gihamar，那双眼睛流露出的明显是无助。

“听着！”Sauron继续逼问，“如果你不说，就可以认定，是你下毒毒害王后。你应该明白后果……”他绕道他身后，话锋突然一转，“告诉我，你为什么要替别人顶罪？”

“我抗议！”Gihamar高声嘶叫，“这是在诱供！”

“抗议有效。”Jaselang宣布。

“抗议无效。”Pharazôn纠正。

一丝惶惑闪过Griinor的灰眼睛，从开庭到现在，这位作为陪审法官的海军元帅一语未发。“你可以继续询问，国王陛下拥有决定权。”他打破沉默开口，他的两名同伴同时露出了失望的神情。

果然和我料想的一样，Griinor是他们的首领。只要Deadesôn回来，就可以……Sauron继续他的问话，“如果找不到其他人，我们只能认定是你……”

“不，不是我。是他！”Enlikash伸出左手，指向Gihamar，锋利的长指甲差点戳瞎总管的眼睛。

“什么？！我！”王室总管的脸色顿时褪成了雨前天空的灰白，和溺水而亡的人没什么区别。“你凭什么指正我？”

“就凭你亲口对我说，你要那药是去解决你那个讨人厌的侄女。”Enlikash一边说，一边使劲绞着手指，“我真是大意，你居然是拿药去谋害国王夫妇，就是为了让你的那本烂账永远烂在黑暗里。事到如今，你居然想抛弃我！你这个烂（囧）婊（囧）子养的白眼狼！你和你家的贱（囧）货一样是野狗（囧）操（囧）出来的货！”

此言一出，全场皆惊。有人开始在人群中叫嚷。“处死他们！这是叛国行径！”“处死他们！把他们的头挂到城楼上去！”“处死他们！”“处死他们！”

Enlikash的脸失了血色，几近白垩。

“你这满嘴喷粪的货！”Gihamar破口大骂，“要不是我可怜你，想方设法把你弄来Númenor，你早就和你家婊（囧）子一起烂在乞丐窝里了。我花了这么多钱，还在国王面前说了那么多好话，就得来这样的报偿偿偿偿偿偿偿偿偿？”他伸手去扯对方的头发，却被一旁的守卫强行按在座位上。

“住口！Gihamar！”Jaselang高声喝道，声音盖过了两人的吵嚷声，“他所言是否属实？”

“一派胡言！”Gihamar几乎哭出声来，“各位大人，他这样轻易承认罪行，一定是他们事先串通好的。就我所知，这个Sauron去过Mittalmar总督府，是Enlikash亲口所言。”

Sauron去过Mittalmar总督府？这我倒是不知。Pharazôn惊讶地望向他的俘虏，发觉他的神色有了一丝迟疑。

“他所言是否属实，Mairon？”Phasaen问询Sauron，“如果你去过，所为何事？”

“我没有。”Mordor之主直身镇定，“这完全是被告在狡辩，否定证人证言。我有事实依据，可以证明……”

“你没有证明，因为那是谎言。”声音从门外传来，吸引了全场的注意力。人群纷纷退向两旁，挤出一条狭窄的肉巷。Andúnië亲王Amandil在儿子Elendi的搀扶下走进议事厅。他微微欠身，颌首请求，“陛下，我作为Armenelos（阿美尼罗斯）治安总长，可否对城中发生的凶杀案有发言权？”

真该死，这老家伙来的真是时候。Pharazôn握紧扶手，指甲在王座石质表面划出声响，粗砺得如同锉刀。“当然有。”他强出笑容，“你是御前议会的首席。”

“那好。”Amandil直起身，一瘸一拐地走向自己的座位，“差不多一个月前，我儿子就接到了城中居民的报案。说在一个小酒馆前，有个小混混被杀，死法相当恐怖，被直接掏出心脏。根据描述，行凶者和这位Mairon十分相似。”

“这怎么可能，我当时在宫里。更何况，我为什么要杀一个小混混？”Sauron神态自若，面带微笑。

“好，就当这个不成立。”Andúnië亲王在国王右手的高位上坐下，他的儿子立于父亲身后，“那么我请问Agoripa总督，您既然说文书已经呈送王后陛下，又是怎么回到您的府中的？是谁把那文书带给您的？”

“这……这……”

“是谁？”Amandil神色和蔼，却透露出无限威严。

“我不知道。”Agoripa磨着牙，显然无法找出合适的理由。

“那我替您说。”Amandil继续陈述，“是这位Mairon上门交给你的吧？我已经亲自询问过你家的门童了，他所言句句属实。而且我怀疑，您上次中邪，很可能拜这位Mairon所赐，因为他希望让这件事变得无法收场。”

“不，你说的不对。”Agoripa虽然矢口否认，但言语中多了几分猜疑。

“那就请总督大人回答我刚才的问题，那份文件是怎么回到您的府中的？”

Agoripa完全愣住了，他突然转身，面向Pharazôn。“陛下，今天的庭审是针对王后陛下中毒一案，并非是Amandil所议之事。因此我请求，将他的提议押后再问，我愿意全程陪同，还他一个真相。”

他的提议真是棒，可以叫那老麻烦暂时闭嘴。“就按Mittalmar总督所言，那件事另当别论。”Pharazôn随即定论。

“不，陛下！”Amandil不依不饶，“这件事必须提前讨论。一个说谎者无法指控另一个说谎者，他的证言不足为信！”

“你打算反抗我的旨意？”Pharazôn骤然起身。老不死的，我今天不可能让你搅局。“国王命令已下，任何违抗者视同反叛！Amandil，你有两条路可走，念你是我的挚友，我可以既往不咎。要么闭嘴留下，要么开口滚蛋！”

“陛下！”

“陛下……”说话的是Nalétar，比起刚才，她清醒了不少。“关于亲王殿下的问题，我可以回答，因为那份文书是我送去Mittalmar总督府的。”

一瞬间，王座厅里安静得只剩下心跳。但接着，骚动变得震耳欲聋。Nalétar在一千张无比惊讶的脸孔的注视下开口说话，“我愿意承认一切！”她的声音盖过了千言万语，清晰得好似一枝利箭，穿透全场杂音织就的幕布。

“姑娘，你不要胡说。”老亲王难掩惊讶之色，而其他人也无不讶然，最最吃惊者当属Agoripa。Sauron退回到座位上，继续记录庭审过程。

“我没有胡说。”Nalétar换了个姿势，盘腿坐下，“我知道，那上面的证据有一大半都是指向我的，有厨子的，有帮佣的，有杂役的，有仆妇的……他们都是无辜者，他们的指正也不无道理。就死我一个，换来大家的平安，不失为一件好事。”

“你这女人絮叨什么？”Phasaen叱道，“照你的意思，是国王陛下冤枉你了？”

“我没有说这句话，法官大人，请你不要妄下结论。”红发的女人稍稍停顿，继续她的发言，“陛下应该看过我转呈与您的文书了，知道那上面布满Gihamar的名字。”

“我愿意作证。”Zélarena挤出人群。

全场一片哗然，像火山喷发那样猛烈地炸响。Phasaen，Jaselang，Griinor在法官席上激烈地争吵起来，不过因为声音太响，Pharazôn听不见他们在谈些什么。

“肃静！肃静！”Phasaen大吼，无奈根本没人听他的。最后，Pharazôn下令全场卫士以长矛重击地面，才让整个议事厅安静下来。

“你说你知道什么？”Númenor国王越过了他的法官，直接参与问询。

“我知道一切，所有人的秘密，以及事实。”Nalétar眨眨眼睛，她神色平静，丝毫不像受了刺激或是临时起意做的决定，“我参与了所有事的策划，密谋，以及实施。”

她是不是疯了，这样做即使能够指正，也绝无脱罪的可能。“你想清楚后果了？”

“结局早已注定。”Nalétar笑得很坦然，似乎这世上一切已与她无关，“我只恳求陛下，让我自己选择走向终局的方法。”

“如你所愿。”Pharazôn答应。

于是，红发的女子开始描述那些真假参半的‘事实’。她讲到了自己来Númenor的经过，是怎样在妓营里认识的王室总管Gihamar。这位总管又是怎样把她的母亲介绍给Romenna（罗门那）商人Nakader（那卡德）为妻。“他们买下了我母亲，还有我。于是我成了Nakader的女儿，还取了一个符合Númenóreans的姓名，以替代原来的名字。”

“这么说，你不是Nakader的亲生女儿？”

“正是。但我的生父就在此地，就在我们之中。”

沙沙声四起，人群像被暴风雨袭击的森林一样发出涛声。Pharazôn看见Enlikash几乎把头垂到了地面，而且从红发女子的旁边逃到了Gihamar的一侧。“后来呢？”

“后来我进入了宫廷，以各种方式认识了在场的许多大人。”

更多人背过脸去，包括今天两位主审法官。还要不要朝下问？Pharazôn自己也在犹豫，万一这女人把什么都……叫我颜面何存？“就讲讲你是怎么把那份文件送往Mittalmar总督府的吧。”

“遵命，陛下。这文件是Enlikash趁着王后陛下中毒，从她的寝宫里偷出来的。而王后陛下的毒，是总管Gihamar亲自下的，因为只有他可以不受约束地出入任何厨房，其他不论是厨师长还是帮忙的仆佣，都不能随意进入不受自己管辖的地方。”

“啊！不是这样的！各位法官！各位大人！国王陛下！国王陛下！”Gihamar像个癔症发作的人那样挥舞着双手，“是这婊子自知罪责难逃，才故意拉我下水！”

没有一个法官理他。

“请你继续。”Phasaen吩咐。

“Enlikash在文件上附上咒语，希望置总督于死地。这样一来，他们的罪行便无人知晓。”

“你胡扯！”这回轮到Enlikash尖叫，而说出这话的同时，他颤抖得像风中的枯叶。

“我没有胡扯。”Nalétar转过头，丢给他一个冰冷的眼神，能叫血液为之冻结。“我的父亲！”

这简直就像是投石器投出的巨石落在了人群中，‘砰’地一下炸出无数声响。“天哪！父女相奸！渎神者！【注：西方，尤其是三大天启宗教中，父女，母子之间的这种关系是非常严重的邪行，是对造物者严重的冒犯，因此有‘渎神’之说。这种行为要严重于兄妹之间的。】”某个声音像号角一样窜出人群。“亵渎！”另一个声音高叫。“处死投毒者！处死邪恶的婊（囧）子！”更多人挥舞着拳头，“烧死他们！烧死他们！”

“还要不要再听取证据，陪审团？！”Phasaen扯着嗓子嚎叫才勉强让自己声音叫人听见。

“不要！”愤怒的声音仿佛密集的投枪，射向四名被告，“我们不要听！处死投毒者！处死乱（囧）伦者！处死渎神者！烧死他们！烧死他们！烧死他们！”

“肃静！”

根本无效。

怒吼声一浪高似一浪。

Pharazôn挥挥手，示意卫士再度重击地面，才压灭这喧嚣如风暴的吼叫声。“事情很明显了。”Númenor国王起身宣布，“可以确定，他们有罪，罪名叛国。”

“不！不！不是这个结果！你们告诉我不是这个结果！”Gihamar竭斯底里地叫喊，“骗子！骗子！你们这些骗子！”他指着Phasaen的鼻尖吼叫，“你们欺骗我承认罪行，是要……”

“快堵上他的嘴！”Griinor一改镇定之色，厉声喊道。三个卫兵立刻冲过来，把总管摁在地上，拿绳索捆了好几道，还把一块不知从什么地方找来的破抹布塞进他的嘴里。

“今日到此为止，宣判改日进行。”海军元帅朗声宣布，“把犯人都押回去，严加看管。”

“等等！”Nalétar打断他，“我能向陛下提一个问题吗？”

“可以。”Pharazôn回答。

“我只想问，陛下有没有找到Tar-Súrion的徽章戒指？”……那是一枚小小的印章——白树，王冠，海涛构成了图案的主题，一个大写的‘S’刻在图案的正下方……每一分都对上了，丝毫不差。“那东西属于我母亲，就在她被没收的那一堆物品中，此时此刻应该存放在王家档案室。”……前面的签名仍然是一个‘G’，但用笔和其它的签名都不一样。它的线条十分扭曲，是刻意模仿柔和的刚硬，看上去就像一个壮汉穿了身女人的衣服那样怪异……“那张收据上盖章的人是我母亲，签字的人却是今天主审法官中的一员，那个名字以‘G’开头的人！”

“贱（囧）人！你竟然敢诬陷法官？！”Griinor咆哮。

“她没有诬陷你！”Umbar（昂巴）领主Deadesôn驱开人群，从门外走进来，他的身后紧跟的是全副武装的士兵，“陛下，那件事我已查清，可以收网。”

“很好，抓住他们！”Pharazôn命令。

周围齐刷刷地响起长剑出鞘的声音。

 

 


	24. 索伦（Sauron）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为有人问我，这样写法拉宗会不会显得太无能，太弱小了。我觉得刚好相反，法拉宗这样求取胜利恰恰发映出他的大胆和凶狠。因为实际的剑术是不可能像电影上那样帅，花，压倒一切。尤其是中国功夫里那种以一敌十，根本不可能。与法拉宗对决的人是海军元帅，这种地位和手握军权的人根本不可能是草包，他的剑术我定义在法拉宗之上，但是力量却不如他。如果设计为一边倒的实力排行，那么除了国王就是饭桶，怎么可能赢过索伦？所以海军元帅一定不是泛泛之辈。而且他们对于正统王权来说都是篡位者（因为正统继承人是辛拉斐尔）。所以当他们对决时，实际上就变成谁打赢谁就是国王，因此无人上前，只是观战。  
> 法拉宗只需诈败即可，为什么要摔倒？要受伤？说实话，受伤不是他情愿，但是他打定了受伤，否则不可能不避让。他预计到了受伤，而且清楚自己能够承受，这一点才是最可怕的。因为大部分人都不能承受伤痛。至于第一条诈败，换做蒙新手或者剑术不精的人可以。对于海军元帅这种剑术诡异，实战经验又丰富的人，不花点心思怎么能够诱其上当？  
> 所以，法拉宗这样做是对自己实力的信任，他的诈败相当冒险，也相当表现出他的强大。

Pharazôn持剑走下王座的时候，Sauron退进了人群中。

Númenor国王已经下令，不许任何人插手他们的战斗。因此所有人都避让至一旁，留出圆环中央的空地。

诺大的议事厅中央，横七竖八地躺倒了五具尸体，每具都是一剑毙命，蜿蜒的血迹在地面如同长蛇一般画出扭曲的线条，末端汇聚在火沟的边缘。剩下的第六个右手手腕整齐地折断，露出鲜红的肌肉和白森森的断骨。他大声哀号着，身体因为疼痛而颤抖。那个砍伤他的人就站在距离他三尺外的地方，双手持剑，一长一短，每一把上面都腥红一片。

Griinor（格雷诺）刚刚刺伤了Deadesôn（代阿德森），并向Pharazôn发出挑战。当这位元帅甩掉法官袍，从腰侧抽出双剑的时候，惊呆了所有人。因为除去国王，任何人未经允许擅自携带武器进入议会厅皆是死罪。

这是无法逃避的正面交锋，任何回避应战者都将被视为懦夫。Númenor国王当然不会回避，即使面对巨大的风险。他提着出鞘的Aranrúth（阿兰鲁斯）缓步而下，剑锋在地面划动，发出刺耳的擦刮声，给对方来带可怕的压迫感。

这两个凡人实力相当。Sauron粗略地估计了一下，要赢对方都不容易。

“放下你的武器，叛徒！乞求赦免！”Pharazôn高声喝道。

“赦免？”Griinor将两把剑交叠在胸前，发出冷酷的嘲笑，“别糊弄人了，我只要放下武器马上就会被杀死，篡位者！挑战你或许还有一线生机，只要你别像对付Zimraphel（辛拉菲尔）一样使什么下三滥的手段。”

人群发出惊呼，随后是窃窃私语，仿佛夏日的雷雨席卷Númenor的森林。

“陛下！我不是自愿的！请您饶恕我！”财政大臣Jaselang（乔瑟朗）甩开钳制他的士兵，向前扑倒在地，一边爬行一边哀求，“全都是他，全都是他强迫我！他威胁着要杀死我的儿子来强迫我！”他愚蠢地爬过靠近Griinor右侧的地方，仅仅拉开不到两步的距离。

“下作的狗！你收钱的部分就不说是强迫了。”Griinor低吼一声，跨步出去，用右手的剑无情地穿透他的背。那剑锋从胸骨上方刺出，带着醒目的鲜红笔直地扎进地面的大理石。Jaselang闷哼了一声，嘴里冒出一个大血泡，然后整个身子便瘫软在地上不住地抽搐。另一条红色的小溪从他身下涌出，汇入了先前那些扭曲腥红的河流。

Griinor拔出剑，在垂死者的衣服上擦了擦，又啐了一口。然后抬起头，朝着Númenor国王冷笑。“叛徒应得的下场，不是吗，Pharazôn？”

“是失败者的下场才对。”Númenor国王揶揄道，“也会是你的。”

“那就打赢再下结论！”

剑锋相交，撞击声在环形大厅里回响。Pharazôn双手挥剑，迅捷凌厉，每一击都异常沉重。而Griinor刚好与他相反，双手正反持剑，边打边退，角度诡异，突刺要远远多于劈砍，回锋收剑时还会拖割，而且专门寻找膝盖、腋下等防守薄弱的地点，出剑忽快忽慢，难以预测。每每Pharazôn全力劈砍来时，他并不直面应接，而是以攻破攻，以其中一把利刃佯装抵挡国王长剑，而将力量灌输在另一把上，如同毒蛇一般透过他的防线，以不可思议的方式逼近他的自身，叫那可怕的力度顿时减半。

这人剑术诡异，绝对在Pharazôn之上，而力量却明显不及对方。Sauron飞快地评估着双方的实力。他是在有意戏弄Pharazôn，希望其自乱阵脚，好找到突破口吗？这让他不自主地想起Fingolfin（芬国芬）手持Ringil（璘及尔）对战Melkor的情景。巨大的力量差距早就决定了一切，除非他能有效地击中要害，否则到头来还是输。这一点在他自己击败Celebrimbor（凯勒布理鹏）时得到了有效的验证。不过对于本质相同的凡人，这一点可能并不适用。

果不其然，在劈砍出大约五十多剑后，Pharazôn已经微微喘息。他扯掉外袍扔在地上，里面的衬衣被汗水浸透。之前的数次绕剑，并打算夺剑都被对手识破，有一次危险到几乎失去手指。海军元帅仍旧攻守自如，毫无破绽，剑锋不时逼向国王面庞，紧接着又会突刺下方。

这个时候，谁先失去耐性谁就会输。

忽然，Númenor国王停下动作，向后退却，似乎在思考对策。显然，他已经意识到自己一味地强攻下去是不可取的。但是Griinor不允许他思考，突然转变攻击方式，变得又快又狠，充满威力。短剑劈砍，长剑突刺，在空中划出冷峻、尖锐的弧度。连续的击打令Pharazôn无法建立有效的防御与进攻的步态，只能被迫匆忙迎敌，竭力抵挡嬗变的双剑。他渐渐败落下风，好像一瞬间所有的力量都消失了。

输的会是他吗？Sauron眯起眼睛，他很清楚这样的对决一旦开始便是生死之战，不会轻易认输。那么Pharazôn的状态就有些不合常理，还是他故意……他散开意识，希望能捕捉一丝未来。收回神识时他露出笑容。

胜负已定。

人群突然爆发出尖叫，巨大得就像是山崖发生了崩塌。Númenor国王被一具尸体流出来的血滑倒，摔了个仰面朝天。叫人惊讶的是，没有一个人上前救驾。

他们在等待谁成为赢家。Sauron很清楚这些凡人的意图。谁是赢家谁就是国王。唯有Amandil父子出于道义试图阻止，无奈他们都没有携带武器。

“你老了，Pharazôn！”Griinor第一次露出笑容，高举起右手长剑对准他的咽喉向下猛刺。注意力全都集中在手里的这把剑上，根本没注意到脚下。Pharazôn没有躲避，而是曲起左腿用力踢向元帅右侧膝盖。

‘喀’地一声轻响，旋即是Griinor大声的哀嚎。啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……他的身体止不住向前倾斜，动作顿时变形，失去准确性。剑锋偏了方向，直扎进Pharazôn的右侧肩膀，瞬间穿过。血冒出来，像墨水沾湿纸张一般迅速浸透亚麻衬衫。Númenor国王忍痛抬起左手，一拳挥在元帅脸上，两颗牙齿崩落了出去。“这是背叛的第一个恶果！”他吼道，“接下来是第二个！”

那把Aranrúth（阿兰鲁斯）倾斜着穿过Griinor左侧腋下，带出深浓的血色。因为右肩受伤，所以初始的力道并不大，但足以使Griinor 完全丧失战斗力。

“我没有老，是你看错了。” Pharazôn拉近对方的躯体，将剑刺得更深，“失误的结果，惟有死亡一条。”他以脚抵住对方胸口，用力蹬开。两把剑同时拽离被它们刺穿的肉体，在空中划出血红的弧线。Númenor国王随即站起身，看着倒下去一动不动的对手。

他还没死，只是昏厥了过去。Sauron能清楚感觉到Griinor的心跳，依旧平稳。

“去叫御医来！”Pharazôn用手指堵着伤口，阻止更多的血往下流，“他不能这么就死了。对于叛徒来说，这种结局太过仁慈。”

慌乱的首席医官在不到半分钟内就赶到现场，随行的还有其他四名医官。他们进来后开始检查每一个伤者——生者与死者，一一确认。Umbar（昂巴）领主Deadesôn的伤最轻，甚至不需要包扎。而Jaselang已经断气，无需救治。

“陛下，您的伤需要休息。”白须的老者一脸紧张地跟在Pharazôn身后，用融合了碾碎银粉的没药膏涂沫他的伤口。血不停地从Númenor之王手臂滴落，在地面划出画出一条纤细蜿蜒的红线。“也许我们需要烙铁止血，陛下。”

“我不碍事。”Pharazôn甩开他，“去看看那个叛徒。我的剑避开了他的心肺，应该不会死。我要你们把他弄醒，我留着他还有用。”

“师傅，他的胸腔没有漏气，只是失血有点多，一时半会醒不了。”最为年轻的那名医官剥去元帅的外衣，就近在圣火中烧红烙铁，炙灼那个贯穿左侧腋下的伤口。

“会等多久？” Pharazôn皱眉。也许是感到了虚弱，他坐在刚刚法官们的高座上休息，顺手将剑扔在桌面上。古朴的木桌顿时沾到了血迹，深褐上映出的鲜红蜕变成了丑陋的污黑，好像一条条扭曲的野兽脚爪。

“不知道。”老人犹豫地回答，“这种贯穿伤容易感染。如果发炎，就没希望。”

“必须弄醒他。” Pharazôn咂咂嘴巴，声音不高，却叫人不寒而栗，“如果他死了，我就用你们代替。”

寒风瞬间扫遍整个议事厅，Sauron注意到刚刚被扣押的榜上有名之人不安地扭动着身体。有几个脸色惨白，活像涂抹了垩石粉。人群的走动很大。也因为刚刚的武斗，不少士兵都偏离了自己的岗位。他们互相拥挤着，躲避着，生怕自己成了中彩的倒楣鬼。

“陛下，这可使不得。”老人慌忙下跪，胸前的白须随着他发颤的身躯不停地抖动，好像摇摆的马鬃，“生死乃是神灵所定，我们只是医者，做不了这种主。”

一时的沉默，开始有人从人群的外围溜走。起初一个两个，后来三五成群。因为众人的注意力都在议事厅内，因此没有人注意到这些离开的人。

“没用的东西。” Pharazôn握紧右手，发出嘶声。血又从伤口冒出来，逐渐透出包裹的麻布。“起来吧，尽量救活。如果死了，那就算是诸神怜悯他。”

“谢谢陛下。”老人起身的动作比他下跪的动作要利索得多，几乎不是他这个年龄的人能做到的。“我们尽力，我们尽力。”他退出一段距离，指挥其他的医官抬起昏迷不醒的Griinor。Deadesôn则指挥着他的士兵拖走尸体，打扫现场。

有个卫兵走了过来，在他耳旁低语了一句，Deadesôn的表情顿时像门前的石像一样，僵硬了。“陛下。”他走过去，用一种上了绞架的人才会发出的声音在Pharazôn耳畔低语，“Gihamar（吉哈玛）不见了，绳索被人扯开。”

回应他的是比刀剑更加锋利的眼神。

“给我找！”Pharazôn一拳砸在桌面上，接着痛得真个身体都蜷缩起来。

“陛下！您的伤口必须火烙。”老医官喊道。

“滚开！”他投去的目光几乎把老者钉在墙上，“都给我去找！把王宫掀过来也要把他给我找到！”

首先被带过来的是侍女Mosdilier（莫斯迪丽尔）。在猛烈的几下掌掴后，她承认是自己解开了捆绑Gihamar的绳索。但是，他却打昏了她，独自逃走。“求求您，饶了我吧，陛下！叔叔做过的，我什么都不知道……”

“但是你却知道乱说。” Pharazôn不再拐弯抹角，直言道，“是谁把Elentir的死因传到王后耳朵里的，别以为我不知道！”

那女人一下子瘫倒在地上，被两个士兵扯着手臂拖走。

士兵们整整寻找了三天，搜遍了宫殿的各个角落。从宫殿到塔楼，从居所到畜棚，往上几乎捣毁了每一个鸦巢，往下则搜寻着那些隐秘的地下空间。除了没有发现Gihamar以外，倒是找到了一些可怕的东西。其中之一就是——他们在一处地下洞口下面的空旷洞穴中找到了一副枯骸，蜷曲在一片幽暗之中，身材矮小得仿佛未成年的孩童。肋间插着匕首，几乎贯穿整个胸腔。金黄、墨绿、深黑的霉菌和苔藓附着其上，层层交叠，将其遮蔽得不见一丝洁白。长长的老人须拖挂在髑髅的头顶和下颚上，弄得它就像个身材畸形的侏儒。因为长时间浸润在潮湿的空气里，尸骨骨质腐蚀破损严重，脆弱之处，手指轻轻一捏就碎成了粉末。

“这好像那个歌手啊。”有人猜测。

“不对，这绝对不是他。”某位学者既任医官发表意见，“人骨腐蚀成这样子，至少也得十年。那个歌手不过失踪了短短数月时间，怎么会是他？”

这是因为他们不知道我让‘腐败’留驻其上，篡改了正常的时间。Sauron紧紧跟在Pharazôn身后，因为国王命令他如此。他们登上宫殿正门北面的一座角楼，眺望整座大城。富人们白石垒筑的高大建筑之间，像泥迹一样泼散着贫穷者的棚户和木板房，星星点点，诉说着繁华背后的衰败。

“你觉得他会去哪里？”Númenor之王一步一顿地走在城垣上。朔风吹乱了他金茶色的短发，他的肩伤也不时会因为其暴躁的脾气而拉扯疼痛。

“他的家人都在我们手里，还有他的亲戚也是。”Sauron低头回答，“也许人类找不到的，动物能找到。比如说，猎犬。”

“是个好主意。” Pharazôn猛然回首，“你向来都有出其不意的思路，比那些满嘴传统律法或是只会拍马屁的有用得多。我希望你考虑我的要求，御前议会的门便会为你敞开。想一想吧。” Númenor国王转身下楼，“我今天晚上会让人去问你的意见。如果愿意，就跟着他走。”

很快，城垣上就只剩下Sauron和呼啸而过的风。他一直伫立在原地，直到太阳西斜，明月东升，黑暗追逐着光明铺满天空。落日的余晖映照着他光洁的银发，为其镀上一层比血色还要深沉的红。背光之处，黑影迅速填满每一个凹处，为他精致的容貌带来了些许狰狞的错觉。

“啊！你还在这儿呀，叫我好找。”有声音从下方传来。Mordor之主循声望去，只见一个提着油灯的年轻人正气喘吁吁地从昏黄暮色的暗影中钻出来，“陛下让我来找你，问你可否赏光。”

“带路。”回答干脆，毫不犹豫。

Númenor的王宫很大，除了众人经常出入的新宫，还有已经废弃许久的旧宫。这些地方白天都少有人来，更别说是暮色笼罩的傍晚。那边是鹰塔，这边是鸦塔，Sauron边走边记清来路。前方愈发荒僻，只有那些湮没在杂乱藤蔓下的大理石的精美雕刻诉说着这里当年的辉煌。

“我们到了。”侍从的声音将他的思绪唤回到眼前，“陛下在里面等你，我只能护送到门前。”他微微欠身，扭头跑远，连着那盏灯也一并带走。黑暗潮涌上来，瞬间包围一切。Sauron属于Maia的形体向外散发出洁白柔和的光亮，如同皎洁的月芒。他仔细观察着眼前的这幢两层建筑，富丽、华美，却被时间欺凌得破败不堪。台阶上布满断痕，有些地方塌陷了下去。两旁的立柱之上，年轻女郎的面孔要么尽皆脱落，要么模糊得只剩下几个孔洞。

堕落的Maia拾阶而上，伸手触碰了一下布满绿痕的青铜门扉，发现并未上锁。犹豫再次占满了他的心。那只手微微缩回，然以后用力推出去。

门开了，支开一条小缝。

他侧身进去，反手关门。顿时，四周变得极为寂静。出现在眼前的是一方狭小的天井，古老的常春藤沿着天井上方的空隙舒枝展叶，缠绕在那些精美的石雕上，割裂了它们原本的美丽。天井对面，螺旋形的阶梯向上延伸，通向二楼的某个房间。

既然来了就不必后悔。Sauron拾阶而上，挑开那些用以遮蔽视线的帷幔。

这曾是一间王族女性的内室。Sauron仔细地审视着房间里的一切，陈设布置一应俱全。与外面的年久破蔽不同，里面的装饰得非常华丽——珍珠色的幔帐和月白色的纱帐相互重叠，遮住了另一半空间。无需使用双眼，Mordor之主神灵的意识告诉他这里还有别人。

“你能来，我很高兴。”Pharazôn揭开幔帐走出来。

Númenor的国王只在下腰围了一方单薄的亚麻布，肩膀上还打着绷带，隐隐渗出血迹。他走过来拥住Sauron，轻吻他的耳后，“我想拥有你，可以吗？”

Sauron没有回答，他凝视着镜中的自己，仿佛又回到了遥远的巨灯纪，Melkor第一次对他提出这种要求时。

“我……”

“你会答应。”Pharazôn轻轻解开他的腰带，把手伸进他的衣褶，“你是我能获得的最珍贵的礼物。”

“你是我在Arda能得到的最珍贵的礼物。”Melkor坐在山巅，任凭寒风掀起他的白发，“我无所畏惧，看Mairon，这将是我们的天下……”

我们的天下。有只手轻柔地摩挲着他胸前的突起，起先很缓慢，后来力道逐渐变大。Pharazôn亲吻着他的后颈，将他的衣服完全解开，长袍滑落在地面上，发出柔软的窸窣声。立镜前，Sauron望见自己赤裸地映照在里面。

“你很完美。”Númenor国王转到他面前，遮住了他镜中的躯体。他亲吻他，吮吸他，抚弄他，竭力地取悦他。胸前的伤痕依稀犹存，Pharazôn轻轻地舔拭着那里，然后又咬了一下近在迟尺的粉色的凸起。Sauron颤抖起来。“你真是个Maia？一个和我们尊敬的Uinen（乌妮，海之夫人）同样的神灵？”Pharazôn半是激动，半是畏惧，他的话语与其是说给Sauron听的，还不如说是自言自语。

他握住Mordor之主的手，把他拉到床边，按倒在床上。“如果你觉得我哪里做的不好，就说出来。”他抓住Sauron需要遮掩的耻处不紧不慢地揉压，同时用力亲吻他的大腿内侧。“我会爱你，给予你一切我能给予的。”

似曾相识的话语。Sauron讶然。“我会爱你，和他们每一个都不同。”Melkor的面庞似乎又出现在他的眼前。拥有伟力者的样貌永远带着恐惧的美感，长长的白发如同银霜，垂落在他脸上。细薄的嘴唇轻擦着他耳边，可以感觉到里面尖锐的牙齿。Vala 的身体很暖，他的心抵着他的背缓慢地跳动着，木炭般乌黑的肌肤之下布满赤色熔岩状的经脉，蜿蜒交叠，“我们彼此拥有，Mairon，通过身体的结合将灵魂联合在一起，比他们所有人的都要紧密。”

“是的，我们彼此拥有，吾王。”

“这么说你同意了？”Pharazôn惊喜的声音把Sauron拉回现实中。这可恶的凡人现在正想尽办法撩拨他，刺激着这具形体作出反应。Mordor之主咬起牙，只要他愿意，他可以立刻将这无礼的人类撕成肉片。但这样一来，他之前那些隐忍，那些努力，就完全没有意义，完全没有意义。

吾王，请你不要责怪我的决定，不要责怪。他放松身体，闭上眼睛，想象着Melkor又重新回到了他的身边，即使是个虚幻的影子。

“你哭了，为什么？”Pharazôn的声音惊讶而迷惑。突然，他俯下身体，吻尽Sauron脸颊上的泪珠，“我不要看到你哭，我想你笑。”

Sauron没有理睬他。他有些恼火，恼火在凡人面前泄露自己的脆弱。他将少许力量凝聚指尖，并让Pharazôn真实地感受到这份属于神灵的魄力。

“原来你喜欢粗暴点的？”Pharazôn兴奋不已。他将手指伸进Sauron的隐秘之处缓慢地旋转，又蘸取了一些滑腻芳香的液体涂抹在里面。“我不想弄痛你。”他低语，旋即配上他自己的随身武器，像阔野里发情的公马攻击Emerië（埃梅瑞依）良种母马那样折腾起来。

这是屈辱。

Sauron厌恶地承受着既定的事实。他想象着Melkor，想象着过去与他在Utumno，在Angband的零零总总。Melkor也粗暴过，比起这个凡人何止千倍万倍，他们的尖叫声甚至能吓坏Utumno的野兽狼群。但是……但是那是他的选择，而非此时的言不由衷。Melkor从未强迫过他，不管是在喜悦时还是愤怒时。他们以此作为交流的方式，以此加强灵魂的沟通，而非单纯地满足欲望。在他们的形体彼此结合的时候，他们便会向对方完全敞开自己的思想，毫无保留。甚至于后来Melkor失去脱离形体的能力，永远被禁锢在他所选择的牢笼中的时候，这种方式便成了唯一能触及他本质的方式。

Sauron清楚地记得每次拥抱他的时候，那失去自由的灵魂都会哀叹，流露出无止境的恐惧。而他除了能给予这点安慰什么也帮不了。

直到最后，Valar强行带走了Melkor，也带走了所有关于他的东西。他们间的纽带被生生撕裂，从此断了联系。他就像个迷了路的影子在Middle-earth度过一年又一年，寻找着曾经的梦想和期待。Sauron睁开眼睛，不再想那最后的感觉，而是把注意力集中到眼前的凡人身上来，集中到他带给自己的似曾相识的感受上来。

他好像Melkor，至少在很多方面都是，但这一点也恰恰令人憎恶——

一个卑贱的凡人为何会带着属于他主宰的影子，这是极大的嘲讽！他要毁灭这不真实的赝品。

Pharazôn仍在继续着他的快乐，这个人类充分享受着征服带来的快感。Sauron瞥见了这人类的沉沦，而这点将会带起可怕的连锁反应。既然连神灵都可以轻亵的方式占有，还有什么无法逾越的底线？对古老神灵的敬畏将会被自身的欲求压灭。

也许我该配合一下他。Mordor之主反过来用手轻轻抓挠他的后背，却忍不住直犯恶心。人类，天生犯上的种族，有着难以估摸的胆量和不切实际的妄想。他的手指缓慢变了形状，末端像抓钩一样弯曲锋利。手掌下，那个凡人的心脏律动正让他本质中如同野兽的一面完全苏醒过来。

他突然拥紧了Pharazôn，力量之大让那人类喊出了声。还好，差一点就折断了他的脊椎。他自己也紧张了一下，这种伤害对他们可能无所谓，但对人类就是必死的结局。

Pharazôn显然也吓到了，他停下动作，对上Sauron的双眼，“你是……”

“一个真正的Maia，你说对了。”Mordor之主凑上来咬住他的咽喉，用舌头悄然拨弄，让他放松。可惜他不是Melkor，否则这种情况下他完全可以压上他的颈项，让牙齿咬开肌肤，让那如同流动之火的血液进入自身，穿过心脏。Vala也会做同样的事情，从他这里得到物质，并还付于他。Sauron喜欢这样的交流方式，舍弃了话语，装饰与形体的隔阂，完全合而为一。被形容为‘谎言之王’的圣者有着超越众生的最真实的一面，比诚实更真实，只对他一人展示。

一丝苦笑勾住他的嘴角。

在合适的范围内玩弄一下这个凡人也不错。Sauron伸手捧住对方的面颊，想象着Melkor的模样，用力把舌头探进他的口腔。Pharazôn十分愉悦，接受了这份邀请。他们尽情地抚触对方，获得更多来自身体的感受。这种刺激让Sauron的内心升腾起嗜杀的欲望，而他的理智则告诉他绝不可以这样。

“你说你可以给予我你能给予的一切？”Sauron松开这个吻，凝视着对方。Pharazôn迟疑了，显然他有点意识到他们之间的差距。“你不能取我性命。”

“可以。”Sauron微笑，他拗起身，重新接纳下Pharazôn，并把他当成Melkor，寻找着那些过往的熟悉之感。这里像，这里又不像，他努力地收集着早已远去的一切，在几乎确信就要找到的时候，却发现这不过是另一场梦。梦醒之时便是一切破灭之刻。

回不去了……回不去了……回不去了……

夜色渐深，Pharazôn终于睡着。他大胆地躺在Sauron身边，没有任何防卫。

Mordor之主支起左臂，用长着锋利指甲的右手触摸着Pharazôn的左胸。他能感觉到凡人的心脏在肋骨下轻轻地跳动，如此致命地引诱着他。指尖划过肋间的缝隙，然后停留，四指并拢。只要稍微用力，这只手就能毫无阻碍地刺进去，抓住那颗跳动的心，取走凡人的性命。如此真实。力量在指尖凝聚，一丝血痕顿时显现，Pharazôn发出了轻微的呓语。

不，我不能这样。Sauron最终克制住了自己，让变形的手恢复原状。如果最终这人类能在成功登陆Valinor（维林诺）后生还的话，我就如此对待他，把一切了结。

最终，Mordor之主选择沉入梦境。他依旧在寻找着Melkor的梦，希望能与之相连。这一次，他似乎看到了希望——他的主人就在那里，在梦里营造了一个满是烈火和流冰的世界。他并没有被锁链捆缚，而是呆在那一座座散发着幽蓝光泽，有如兽齿相交的冰山之间徜徉。他走过的地方，红光显现，冰下流淌着火河。

他看见了他，充满渴望。

“我在这里！”他叫喊，对方却听不见。

于是，他想飞过去，飞至Melkor的身边。但是有股力量阻止了他，它们强大，坚定，不容抗拒地向后拉扯他，拉扯……拉扯……拉扯……

梦境越来越远，越来越模糊。

一丝光亮冲破了黑暗，所有的梦境都在一瞬间破碎了，消失了……Sauron睁开眼睛，发现Pharazôn半倚在他身旁，伸出手指缠绕着他的银发。黎明已经到来，晨光驱散了夜的黑影，也穿透这里层层悬挂的帷幔。

“Melkor是谁？” Númenor国王开口，“我听见你叫他的名字，我以前也听你叫过他。”

“一个故人，一个创造者，一个志同道合者，以及导师。” Sauron现在还不想和他提Melkor的事，回避着话题。“他不在这个世界，很久以前就离开了。”

“哦……”Númenor国王沉默片刻，转而提出自己的想法，“你觉得我该怎样处理Griinor？我留下他的命，却不是为了赦免他。”

“你是想依律处理，还是想踢开律法？” Sauron反问。

Pharazôn推开他，拗起身。“依照律法？依照律法我还不如一剑刺死他。”

“那就是不想依啰？这会叫很多人说闲话的。” Maia低语。

Pharazôn 露出一丝轻蔑的微笑。“说闲话的一样会说，我什么都不做他们也照样说。何必在乎？”

“那好。”Sauron笑起来，“我觉得你可以这样做——”

 


	25. 那蕾塔（Nalétar）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章观点迥异，对于习惯了正义三观的人可能难以接受。不黑Amandil，但却吐槽了著名的一对为爱付出的男女。贝露粉就不要看了，免得让您心情不好。

黑暗中，老鼠的脚步声清晰可辨。

它们奔跑着，尖叫着，沿着墙根窜来窜去，无比欢快。

我要是能像它们这样自由就好了。Nalétar舔舔干裂的嘴唇，浓重的苦涩溢满口腔。也许，这一天不远了，我很快就要从这虚伪的牢笼中得到解放。她微微挪动身体，让麻木到僵硬的小腿伸展开来。伤口的溃疡散发出恶臭，刺激着嗅觉。而它引起的疼痛更是折磨着神经，令她无法入睡。

突然，四周的秩序被打乱，那些老鼠惊恐地吱吱尖叫，四散着遁入黑暗。一丝涟漪出现在墙角，就像空气泛起了水波。有个深浓的黑影从那褶皱凭空冒出来，足有獒犬大小。它的身形似乎是黑暗织就，所过之处绝无声响。

“到这里来，我的宝贝。”Nalétar轻声呼唤，那影子靠了过来，磨蹭着她受伤的小腿。“它应该是废了，就连你也治不好的。”她摩挲这个动物几近无形的皮毛，发出轻声的叹息。

这是一只影猫，一个幽灵般无形的动物，可以为其拥有者带来超自然的魔力。它需要两个凡人共同协作才能完全控制，缺一不可。原本，这是Nalétar和她母亲共享的权力。但是在母亲死后，Nalétar孤身一人，便失去了大部分对它的掌控力。但这只动物对于Nalétar的家族来说，绝不仅仅是一样拥有魔力的工具，它更是诸多不幸的来源——因为它，母亲在被强暴后从公主沦为贱民。因为它，父亲不惜强占女儿，意欲夺取权力。

也许，我们在遥远的过去就不该相遇；也许，你从开始就应该得到自由。是我们的贪婪造就了如今的悲剧。“快了，我就要死了，你可以不受约束地去寻找属于自己的生活。”

甬道中传来脚步声，坚定，沉稳，是个男子的步伐。影猫察觉后立刻隐身躲进幽灵之境。

门开了，透进来一丝烛光。Nalétar下意识地以手遮挡。她的眼睛习惯了黑暗，已经无法承受光明。

“我为你带来了一些没药膏，还有罂粟和天仙子调成的止痛药。对你的腿伤能有些帮助。”Amandil的声音就像他的容貌一样平和。

狱卒为他搬来一桌一椅，又将一只烛台置于桌面。终于，在经历了长久的黑暗之后，这不辨时空的地牢中第一次有了亮光。

“谢谢你，亲王殿下，来看我这样一个将死之人，一个为众人所不齿的妓（囧）女。”

Amandil 在她面前坐下，将东西放在一旁的简陋支架上。老亲王拍拍身上的灰尘，开口说话。“孩子，Eru的面前人人平等，不会因为个人出身而区分高下。我们的灵魂甚至与那些掌控自然本身的Vala地位相等，我们还获得了他们所没有的自由。”

自由？有吗？我怎么一点也看不见？Nalétar在心中否定，显然她不愿意按照Amandil所引导的思路去考虑问题。牢房的地面很冷，只有一堆麦草和几块破敝的毛毡可供取暖。红发的女人却没有立刻接过药膏和药液，只是将那堆潮湿发霉的麦草和毛毡往身下塞了塞。

   “尊敬的殿下，恕我不能认同。既然您说Eru不愿意区分高下，那为什么又要让这世上充满了高下之分。您能举例，我们在哪个方面与Vala地位相等？您又能否能改变，我在别人眼中是个婊子的事实？难道现在的Númenóreans没有将人群区分高下，没有严禁不同等级之间的婚姻？您可曾见过公主下嫁流民，王子迎娶乞丐？”

“不，这不是Eru的本意。”Amandil俯下身体，双肘支在大腿面上，靠的很近，“人有高下，充满偏见，是因为黑暗大敌将恶意散布人心，我们被阴影蒙蔽的结果。我们生活在一个毁伤的世界，很多东西都被扭曲过，也包括我们的双眼看见的‘事实’。在古老的过去，人们之间心澄明亮的时候，国王曾和民众坐在同一张长桌上用餐，吃着相同的食物。如果我们能驱逐暗影，就可以重回过往，复归那种人人生而得其所的时代。”

他果然是为了替Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督作证那件事而来。驱逐阴影，人人生而得其所，不过一个不切实际的梦。Nalétar 心中嗤笑，她尊重Amandil，明白他的忠诚。但这不能成为相信他的理由——这种虚幻的真比真实的假更叫人不可信。“殿下，请允许我说句不敬的话。Eru是您的信仰，却不是我的。我也不希望祂成为我的信仰。因为，我会怀疑祂创造我们的本意……是否是为了‘祝福’。”

回答叫Amandil大惊失色。“孩子，你怎么能这么说，怀疑神的恩赐？”

“这恩赐在我身上就像个诅咒。”Nalétar 直言。

“那是因为黑暗……”

“不。”红发的女人有些无礼地打断了老者的话。“您的话语所指的那些古老传说我亦略有耳闻。在那些所有不幸的人当中，Túrin兄妹当属其中之最。但是，他的不幸是因为他父亲激怒了Morgoth，你所说的黑暗大敌恶毒地诅咒了他。况且，即便再不幸，他还有荣誉，还有歌谣，还在这世上堂堂正正做了一回人。我呢？我从未有错却要被人唾弃，活得像一条狗，今天是这个男人的坐骑，明天又是那个男人的。这又是拜谁所赐？被赶出世界的Morgoth，还是被你们奉为万物之父的Eru？”

“你？！”Amandil逃离了他的椅子，站起又坐下。

Nalétar 没有停止，继续说下去，希望把他气走。我不值得你来看我，我也不想再将任何不幸带给他人。“我反正也是渎神者，再多一条也无所谓。我的一生就是个诅咒，生于罪孽，长于偏见，还将死于诬蔑。所以，您来我这儿，谈什么驱逐暗影的事，完全白费力气。”

老亲王垂下头，绞紧手指，不打算轻易放弃。“孩子，你不可以怀疑神的意旨和决定。我相信你的境遇还是源于Morgoth的恶意，他的阴影能扭曲人的内心，将错误变成正确。唯有坚定不移地信仰Eru，摒弃疑虑，才能抵抗谎言，不为邪恶所惑。”

“无条件的相信吗？”Nalétar笑起来，笑得像个来自地狱的幽魂，“殿下，您可知道，我这一生都在服从别人的意志——服从父亲，服从主人，服从国王，服从每一个向我提出要求的男人。我要按照别人订下的规矩活，也要按照别人订下的规矩死。长久以来，我的双眼从未见过何为‘公义’，我的生命也从未感受过何叫‘祝福’。你那天都听见了，我是Enlikash（恩里卡什）的女儿，也是他的情人。你想听这个故事吗？”

一丝不安扫过亲王的双眼。他迟疑了一下，做出一个请的手势。

“谢谢，很高兴您能听我讲这个故事。”Nalétar的眼睛望向黑暗，湛蓝的眼瞳里，所有的光都熄灭了，“我母亲本是伊斯林的一位公主，有着崇高的地位和美好的未来。但是，这一切随着她被我父亲引诱之后，就不复存在了。按照伊斯林人的律法，被羞辱的女人理应自尽，才符合道德和习俗。她的死不仅可以洗刷一切耻辱，还可以获得别人的尊敬。可我母亲不想这样，她不愿意为了一个虚妄的名声放弃生命。她逃走了，从此，为此付出极大的代价。同样付出代价的，还有她的后代。她在所有伊斯林人的土地上皆被视为贱妓，比奴隶更加低贱。而所有听过这个故事的人——我不知道您会怎么评价——都无一例外地指责我母亲没有反抗，她是自作自受。”

“您的不幸让我惊讶。”老亲王合拢双手做了个祈祷的姿势。

“无须同情，我并不想以此博取怜悯。”Nalétar 拨了拨面前的烛芯，将飘动的火苗压低了一些，“殿下，我尊重您的修养，您的道德，您和他们都不一样。或许，您的这番话放在二十年前我会接受。但此时此刻，我不会再为任何人改变我的初衷。我一生都生活在欺骗中，到了这最后，想说一次真话。”

“可那就是谎言。”Amandil指出，“你根本没有去过Agoripa（阿格里帕）的家，更没有将那份动过手脚的文件带给他，为什么要替他承担所有罪责？现在国王执意让他进入御前议会，用不了多久，就会把领主的身份重新赐予他，我担心——”他抬起头，“只要你愿意说实话，我们就能驱逐他，陛下也无法反对。”

“这与我有什么关系？”Nalétar双眼盯着烛焰，脸上挂着梦游般漠然的表情。她仍然在听，听Amandil列举诸多的理由。

“你是唯一知晓真相的……”那声音缥缈如风。

“您说错了，那是真话，我的真心话。”她不假思索地回答。“我……”烛火在眼中失去了形状，变成迷蒙的一片，惶惑的好像浓雾笼罩的太阳。“我……喜欢他。”这个词沉吟良久之后方才出口，“我爱他。”

一瞬间，所有的杂音都被这重如千钧的心声湮没。诺大的地牢中，唯有呼吸的声音清晰可辨。烛火的微光在Andúnië（安督内依）亲王的花白额发上抖动，将这段时间的操劳全都镌刻在上面。“孩子，我觉得这不是爱，是你受到了他的诱惑。”他的声音透出疲惫，也透出悲哀。

“殿下，感谢您的好意。同时我也想请教您，您是从哪个方面认定是他诱惑了我，而不是我内心的决定？”

Amandil一时语塞。“他被人们传作……”

“魔王？”Nalétar 轻吟，然后微笑，“我被别人叫做娼妓。”

“但是那些精灵们的记叙不会有假。那些落在文字上的记述，那些曾经发生过历史。”

“只要有记述就会有角度和立场。你是精灵们的朋友，当然相信朋友说的话。”

Nalétar望着亲王的双眼，觉得如此回绝一位友善者的好意实属不该。可是她不想违背自己的心意说谎，更不会为了可能的正确改变自己的决定。

“殿下，如果您觉得我……不值得……”

“你听过Lúthien（露西恩）的故事吗？”Amandil装作没有听见她的回避，“我觉得你离纯洁的爱情太遥远了，所以才分不清何为真爱，何为执迷。你这样做不值得。”

“事到如今，值不值得都不重要。”红发的女人垂下双眼，收拢环绕膝盖的手臂。“我听说过Lúthien和Beren的故事。您知道我一向不太待见爱情故事，便没有再听。既然此时此刻亲王殿下提到了它，那么我愿意聍听教诲。”

Amandil松了一口气，他要为一线希望作出努力。“ Lúthien Tinúviel（露西安·缇努维尔）是Doriath（多瑞亚斯）国王Thingol（辛格尔）的女儿，她的美胜过天空的群星，超越世上的繁花……”Andúnië亲王用他歌咏般的语言吟诵着The Lay of Leithian（丽西安之歌）。刹那间，黑暗的地牢里似乎有繁星闪烁其间。飘动的烛光下，Nalétar恍然瞥见 Lúthien月下轻灵的舞姿。

Amandil唱了很久，久到颀长的蜡烛只剩下拇指般大小的一节。“故事的结尾十分忧伤，他们双双离世，永远不复归来。”

“这也会是我们的结局吗？”Nalétar自言自语，“人类的结局。”

“是的，我们的结局。”

“这很美啊。”红发的女子轻声叹息，“我是说结局很美，我喜欢这个结局。”

老人的眼睛吃惊地睁大了。“难道你不觉得他们悲哀吗？”

“不觉得。他们什么都反对了，什么都得到了。比起许多一无所有的人，可望而不可及的人，实在是太过幸运。”Nalétar回答，“而且我不觉得他们的爱和我的有什么不同。至少我同样读到了自私和无情。爱永远是自私的，没有办法不伤别人的心。不管是拥有，还是失去。 Lúthien为了爱情放弃了父母，国家，还有她应该承担的责任，不算自私吗？Beren明知道他们在一起只有不幸，不管是带给自己的，还是带给他人的，却一意孤行，这不是无情？殿下，请容我说句同样不敬的话，我觉得他们的爱不过是另一个诅咒，一个为了完成某种目的而存在的诅咒。也许，我这个浑身污点的女人没有资格评价这圣洁的爱情，但也请殿下尊重我的选择。我可以明白地告诉您，我的确是撒谎了，但是我不会去作证，更不会更改我的初衷，直至死亡。”

尽管腿疼得钻心，红发的女人还是微微倾身，努力做出一个走了样儿的屈膝礼。

Amandil坐在椅子上，从头到脚都在颤抖。Nalétar知道他很生气，把他气成这个样子也不是自己所愿意，毕竟他为人正直，令人钦佩。

“殿下，或许我不清楚什么叫做爱情。但是我的心告诉我这就是的，这是我的选择，是对是错都无关紧要。我不希望有人连爱情也要贴上正邪善恶的标签。如果连爱一个人都要被注定，那么这世上还有什么是自由的，还有什么不能被扭曲。这种圣洁的，经过选择和鉴别的爱又有什么存在的意义？也许您会觉得我无药可救。也许，您不该用这旷古绝世的第一爱情来寒暄我。”

红发的女人竭力地支撑起身体，从一旁的支架上去下药液和药膏，放在Amandil 面前。“殿下，如果你觉得我这个女人不配使用这些珍贵的药品的话，您可以原封不动地带走，权当此次从未来过。”

“不。”老亲王起身，“孩子，如果你觉得仅仅因为这点意见不合，就收回已经施出的怜悯的话，也太贬低Amandil的人品了。我尊重你的选择，希望你能平安地走完此生，不要再遭受今生的痛苦。”他伸手扶着石墙，一步步地走到门口，敲门，狱卒为他打开了一条通道。

“也许我们不会再次相见，望自珍重。”Andúnië亲王跨出牢门，黑暗再次湮没了这密闭的空间。

我放弃了最后一丝活下去的希望。Nalétar苦笑，但我不后悔，因为我总算按照自己的意愿活了一回。Amandil，你可能永远也不会知道，我羡慕Lúthien和Beren最终获得的礼物——自由，我渴望获得它。


	26. 泽兰瑞娜（Zélarena）

Sauron回来的时候，手里多了一样东西。

“物归原主，它是你的了。”‘哗啦’一声，东西被丢在Zélarena面前的木桌上。阳光下，这串青铜铸就的钥匙散发出黄金般的光泽。

我父亲庄园的钥匙。五十年前他们从我手中夺走，如今又原封不动地回来了。侍女长拿起这失而复得的遗产，紧握在手中。它们是回来了，但是……“陛下，打算怎么处置Gihamar（吉哈玛）的家人，还有我叔叔一家？”

“谋反者死，没有其他。”

“也包括……那些小孩子吗？Gihamar的孙女和……我叔叔的孙子？” Zélarena的语气就像个打破了主人珍贵花瓶的小女仆，胆怯得结结巴巴。

Sauron一愣，转过身，银发甩过阳光，泛起一阵水波般的柔亮。他跨步向前，双手钳住Zélarena的肩膀，“别天真了。你觉得，你能求得到赦免吗？即便能求到，也未必结出善果。省省吧，他们只会恨你。在你重返父亲的庄园，夺走属于他们的一切的时候就注定了。”

“这会让我不安。那些小孩……我无权夺走他们的人生。” Zélarena望向Maia，Sauron金色的双眼辉煌闪亮，不藏一丝纤尘，“我……我情愿被他们恨，我……我想试一试。”

“傻瓜。”Mordor之主向前倾身，柔软的长发直拂到凡人女子脸上，带来一股优雅醉人的香气。因为心绪波动，他的手指不经意间加了几分力道，“Gihamar的孙女多大？你叔叔的孙子多大？7岁还是8岁？”

“是6岁。” Zélarena低下头，伸手拨了一下Sauron的手指，提醒他弄疼了自己的肩膀。“他们都是陛下继位后出生的，他还送过诞生礼给Gihamar的孙女，还有王后。”

“这么小，你让他们拿什么独自谋生？” Sauron 的声音又轻灵又动听，还带着怜悯的意味，“他们都是叛国者的子女，是不会有像样儿的家庭愿意收养他们的。我猜，即使获得赦免，他们的去处也只能是……”

“别说了，我明白。”Zélarena不想听见接下来的那些词：妓院，青楼，乞丐帮，人贩子的囚笼，奴隶市场……这么小的孩子失去家人，又是罪犯的后代，这些地方便是唯一的去处。她听说过那些童妓的悲惨遭遇——年幼的女孩在老鸨的逼迫下接待可以做她曾祖父的男子，还只能得到成年妓女三分之一的食物供给。漂亮的男孩会被阉割，然后像宠物一样被卖掉，忍受终身的凌辱与虐待……这样的赦免有何意义？“让他们死吧。”她用头抵住Sauron的胸口，直到前额发痛。“对他们来说，这是最好的终局。”

“你能想清楚再好不过。” Sauron用柔和的声音安慰她，“这世上有很多事是我们无能为力的，因为执掌这世界的力量嫉妒人类。他们故意让衰老和死亡降临在凡人身上，还欺骗他们说这是恩赐。Zere，他们宠爱的是精灵，对人类许下的皆是谎言。”

他们为什么要欺骗我们，我们对他们来说不过蝼蚁，根本构不上威胁。Zélarena疑惑地望着堕落的Maia，只觉得浑身发冷，“可是……可是我养父说过，通过死亡，人类可以获得向往的自由，来自Eru的恩赐。”

“恩赐，为什么不直接给予？”Sauron的声音突然转向不屑，在Zélarena 心中也勾起了相同的情感，“恩赐，为什么感受不到愉悦，反而畏惧？”

“我们不畏惧自由。”Zere争辩。

“我说的是死亡。”

沉默立刻吞没了一切，迅速驱散阳光中的暖意。凡人女子不自主地想起多年前的可怕夜晚——黑暗中晃动的人影，掐着她脖子的手和窒息的恐惧感。那时她和死亡离得很近——空气变得像深潭冰水一样冷，她的牙齿咬到了舌头。“呃！但是，死亡能通向……自由。”

“道听途说。有人亲眼见过那死亡过后的自由吗？”

“这怎么可能，没有死者可以回来……除了Beren……”不，不，他也从未提及过那死后的恩赐，甚至没有再和凡人说话，而是同精灵们住在一起。他为什么不再和凡人说话？是不愿，还是不能？疑惑彻底占满了她的心，而矛盾让那上面的血管扭曲在一起，打满了结。“告诉我，Beren为什么要回避人类，却不回避精灵？他是不愿，还是不能？”

“你说呢？你愿意相信哪一种？”Sauron的身影模糊在一片光晕中，只余下他的声音压灭整个有形的世界。“愿意美好地相信他不愿，还是邪恶地认为他不能……”

“不，不！”Zélarena摇头，她60年来深信不疑的世界逐渐垮塌，“他们说，我们对死亡的恐惧是Morgoth带来的，我们原本，原本是……向往……死亡的。”她实在不喜欢‘向往’一词，因此迟疑了半天才勉强出口。

“Morgoth为什么要让人类害怕死亡？”Sauron反问。

Zélarena努力地从纷乱的思路中理出一丁点儿头绪。“古卷上说……古卷上说……是因为他嫉妒人类的自由。”

“简直是笑话！他为什么要嫉妒人类的自由，这对他有什么好处？退一步讲，即便有也不能改变那事物的本质。就像你可以嫉妒得不到的宝石项链，而把它说成是不美的，丑陋的，然而这并不能改变它任何本质上的特性，更不能改变当它出现在你面前时，你真实的感受。想想吧，你有过接近死亡的感觉，真的那样令人愉悦吗？”

“不……”Zélarena只是嚅动着嘴巴，却没有发出声音。

“不管接不接受，人都必须死亡，必须接受那看不见‘自由’，你见过这样的恩赐吗？为什么要必须，是不是害怕凡人不接受……而且，对于拒绝它的人——”

“他们的寿命在缩短。”Zélarena咬牙，“死亡变成了惩罚。”

“正是。”Sauron语气中满是轻蔑，“口口声声说人类获得的赠礼是自由，可是人类连选择接受的自由都没有。”

这是礼物，还是诅咒？Zélarena有一种虚脱感，好像体腔中被人灌满了水，任何一丝轻微的摇晃都能失去平衡。“我们被欺骗了？”恶心感油然而生，似乎身体里的血液瞬间变成了翻涌着黏稠绿苔的泥浆。

“这才是真相。”Sauron自阳光中显形，他的一切皆不容置疑。

“他们为什么要这么做？” Zélarena感到自己的心被火烧灼，腾起无法抑制的怒火。

“那是因为……” Mordor之主的回答缓慢而犹豫，似乎为某种看不见的力量所胁迫，畏惧说出真相，“人类是他们竞争者的造物，是他们完全统治这个世界的阻碍，是他们无法控制，无法支配的因素。他们在远古的时期曾经失败，不得已放弃了Middle-earth 。如今，他们希望借由死亡让人类失去主宰世界的力量，强迫你们放弃所真爱的一切。精灵们永生，所以他们有的是时间卷土重来。”

“但是……”Zélarena的思想依旧为长久以来认定的真理作着最后的挣扎。“但是Númenor本身便是他们赠与的礼物……”

“是嘛，我倒觉得像个牢笼，套牢了整个人类，令他们忘记自己是如何失去永生的，而把有限的礼物当做最好的恩赐来供奉。”

Zélarena的理念彻底混乱。她既不敢认定Sauron所言为真，也不愿相信那些世世代代流传至今的信仰为真。她宁愿将两者全都否定，但这样一来，她更加迷惘。“精灵使者曾经亲口对Númenor的国王述说他们羡慕我们的赠礼。”

“羡慕？嘴上说说而已。你只见过人类逃避死亡，又何曾见过精灵放弃永生，主动求取自由？即便那唯一的一个，也为的是爱情，而非许诺的自由。如此，又怎断定死亡是礼物而非诅咒？他们若要认为此为心之向往，为何不向Eru求取，反而避之不及？那些精灵都是骗子，他们在欺骗人类的单纯，好找回自己失去的权利。”

“既然死亡无法避免，那么人类死后会去哪里？”Zélarena觉得问题回到了原点。

“回到黑暗的怀抱中，他们诞生的地方。”Sauron的声音依然动听，“在他们失去永生后不得已的选择。”

“我们还是会失去一切，一无所有地离开。”这个答案叫凡人女子纠结，也让她的信念开始倒向Sauron。因为只有一无所有之人，才会渴望死亡。

“其实，还是有机会改变的。” Mordor之主悄声细语，指出令人无法抗拒的方向，“人类失去永生是因为诸神的纷争。如果能击败那些占据永生之地的西方王族，人类的保护者就可以回到这个世界，凡人就能重获永生。”

“我不相信……不相信……不……相……信……”Zélarena拼命摇头，但是却无法摆脱在她脑袋里嗡嗡作响的讥笑声，‘傻子，那么漏洞百出的说辞还要相信它是真，也难怪Valar只需一条禁令就让人类俯首帖耳了几千年，该醒醒了！’

该醒醒了！Zélarena又一次咬到了舌头，嘴里顿时溢满咸腥的气味。“我想休息一会儿，一个人静一静。”

“恐怕还不能。”Sauron冷语，“Nalétar（那蕾塔）的处刑令下来了，就在今天晚上。”

什么？！“为什么这么快？”Zélarena猛地阖上嘴巴，差点咬断舌头。

“陛下说她的情况不适宜再拖延下去。而且，她作出了选择……”

结局早已注定。我只恳求陛下，让我自己选择走向终局的方法……那天Nalétar在法庭上的话历历在耳。“她作了什么选择？”Zélarena发现有根不存在的鱼刺卡在了她的喉咙里，一说话就会振动疼痛。她望着Sauron的脸，那张脸上的表情给出了她答案。“她选了你？”

“对，她不希望让法庭的刽子手动手，也不想死在斧子下。而且，她不愿公开处刑，宁可这一天提前到来。陛下一条不落地全都答应了。”Sauron说话的声音很冷，冷得像冬日屋檐下悬挂的冰凌，尖锐，易碎，“她最后告诉国王，她想让我动手。”

“你答应了？”

“你不希望我答应？”Mordor之主眼中的光辉逐渐黯淡，像凡人一样暗淡，这让他的面容变得十分严肃，“像她这样的，我还是第一次见。”

一种翻腾的酸楚搅动了Zélarena的神经，叫她的鼻尖一阵阵发热，“你打算怎么做？”

“还没想好。这种事能怎么做？”Sauron皱眉。Zélarena抛下钥匙，从他身旁穿过，钻出门去，径直下楼。她根本不知道自己该想些什么，却有个目标无比清晰，像是借由冥冥之中书写命运的那只手强行塞进她脑子里的——她要去见Nalétar，即使她们曾经争吵过，抱怨过，嘲笑过对方。但是现在，这些东西全都变得比细沙更渺小，更微不足道。

这是最后的时间了，不会再有明天。

午后的暮塔外壁砂岩反射着落日般的玫瑰红，这也是它名字的由来。在王宫所有的高塔中，暮塔是最矮，最不起眼的一座，但是提起名字，却是最沉重的一座。‘很多东西，永远都名不副实。’就是用来形容暮塔的，因为通过名称永远想不到它的实际用处。倒是那些杂役，帮佣给它取了个更为贴切的名称——‘血塔’。

地牢和刑讯室就在暮塔的下方。Zélarena靠近它赭红色的木门后，迎面扑来了阵阵冷风——带着霉变，腐朽，潮湿的气息。

“喂！干什么的？”手执长矛的看守将矛尖指向她。

“来看人的，今天晚上就要被处决的那个。”Zélarena取出刻有姓名的胸针，交给他。有了这个东西，看守就握有证明，不必担心有人放跑罪犯。

“又一个来看死人的。”看守小声嘀咕了一句，厌恶之色迅速爬上脸颊。“快进去吧，告诉领路人你要见的人的姓名，他会带你去。”

“谢谢。”Zélarena往里走，步下第一道倾斜的石梯，在一处小小平台的角落里找到了门口看守口中的领路人。他是个矮壮的中年男子，有着凸出的阔下巴，这叫他的脸看起来就像一面盾牌。而且，他在左边耳朵上挂了个耳环，是一把小巧的银斧子。简直就是绝配。“要见谁？”他举灯抬头。

“Nalétar。”

男子脸颊的肌肉迅速地抽动了几下，有些不情愿地‘哼’了一声。“跟我来。”

Zélarena清楚他此种反应的原因。在Númenor，所有与死亡相关的人和事都不受欢迎。一个罪犯，尤其是即将被处决的罪犯，更是晦气。她跟随着领路的狱卒朝着更深的地下走去，许多牢房的洞口出现在每一层平台两侧长长的甬道里。它们大多非常安静，但也有些充满了令人害怕的‘沙沙’声，听起来不像是人类发出的声音。越往下空气越寒冷，冷得活像座墓窖。

大约走下四个平台之后，Zélarena听见右手边的一个牢房里传来了歇斯底里的咒骂。“凭什么？凭什么Rempatar[1]那个婊子可以选择怎么去死，你们却要让我忍受这痛痛痛痛痛痛痛苦苦苦苦苦苦苦苦苦苦……【注：rempa昆雅词，词义对应hook，人类如此使用有‘妓女之主’的意思。】”拖了长调的哀嚎在漆黑的牢房之间回荡。

是Mosdilier（莫斯迪丽尔），她也是今天……Zélarena发觉浑身的汗毛都竖了起来。没走出两步，凄厉的惨叫声像把利剑猛戳进她的耳膜。啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……她捂上耳朵，却无法阻止声音传进脑海。

“你走不走？”领路者不耐烦地扭头，“有什么好害怕的，一会儿就不会叫唤了。铁钳拔舌，叫她死了也不能再多嘴。这只乌鸦，自从进来后就没消停过，落得这么个下场，是她活该！”我的天！Zélarena害怕地用手捂住嘴巴，低下头朝前走。又往下一层，那声音戛然而止，Mosdilier也像这些监牢里曾经的住客一样，无声无息地离开，似乎从未来过。

“好了，到了。”狱卒打开一扇铁门，塞给Zélarena一支蜡烛，将其点燃。“她就在里面。”

黑发的女人探身进去。昏暗的烛光下，将死之人安静地蜷缩在墙角的‘床上’，一些打开的药瓶胡乱地丢弃在一旁。面前破旧的木桌上插着一截燃到尽头，快要熄灭的蜡烛。满桌的烛泪在烛心微弱的火焰下好像一颗颗黯淡的珍珠。听见有人到来，那披满红发的脑袋抖动了一下，露出面孔，一双呆滞茫然的眼睛瞬间活化。

“我没想到你会来。”那声音仿佛微风过隙。

“你应该想到。”Zélarena在刚刚Amandil坐过的椅子上坐下。因为要迎接执行者，所以狱卒没有急着将搬来的桌椅撤走。“我们，还是，朋友。”她强调。

“你还能记得我们是朋友。就冲着这一点，我再无遗憾。”Nalétar勉强支起身，挪到Zélarena面前。

“可是你……”

一根手指压上了侍女长的嘴唇，“不要再提此事，这是我的决定。你必须撇清自己，撇清一切。我已向往死亡，因为唯有此路方能得到解脱。”

可是……Sauron的话全都涌上心头。“如果那死后的自由不存在呢？如果……”

Nalétar冬夜一般的眼睛凝滞了片刻，随后依然露出笑意。“有没有自由都不重要。重要的是，我可以离开了，永远离开。至于死后去哪里，我不想多想。Zere，别让我在这最后时刻失去勇气，我思考了很久才下定决心的。我只希望你能再答应我一件事。”

“请讲。”Zélarena望着烛火的眼睛已经变得模糊，连声音也有些走调。

“在我死后，将我火化，抛入大海。”红发女人愉快得仿佛是在宣誓婚礼，“我是个婊子，这个身份一旦注定就永远不会改变。死亡可以带走一切，却不能洗刷污名。我也不想让我的邻居们因为身边埋的是个肮脏的婊子而倍感侮辱。所以，你一定要答应我，将我的身体焚化，撒进大海，我六十年前来Númenor的路。”

   悲哀像一头巨兽，碾碎了Zélarena所有的理性。她颤抖的嘴唇再也说不出话来。

上面传来吵嚷声，在冰冷的石壁间回荡，又乱又杂。许多脚步穿梭其间，至少有十个人。沉重的铁门不时‘吱吱嘎嘎’地开启，声音一直落到地牢深处。

“时间到了，Zere，来得真快。”Nalétar苦涩的笑容令人无法直面。

脚步声更响也更近。接着，门突然开了，Sauron屈身进来。“你们都在外面等候，没有我的命令，不许进来。”他扭头吩咐，跨进门的士兵和狱卒立即后退至门外。门再度关上。狭小的空间里，一位执行者，一个死囚，一个旁观者面面相觑。Zélarena打量着Sauron，发现他除了一个很小的木匣，没有携带任何东西。

“你打算怎么做？”Zélarena忍不住开口。

“我们先不提这个，先聊点别的。”Mordor之主坐到了Nalétar身旁，“不好意思，我进来后发现忘记带剑了，已经吩咐他们回去取。我想，还有一阵子才能回来。”

“可我已经做好准备，我……”红发女子不安地挪动着肩膀，紧张地朝门外张望。

人，终究无法真正向往死亡。Zélarena不再犹豫地判断。只要有一丝丝迟疑，赴死的决心就可能被打乱。这就是抗拒，出自心底的抗拒，没有任何东西可以迷惑或者左右。长久以来，我们一直是在欺骗自己，欺骗自己接受这种诅咒。

“怎么还没来。”Nalétar显得很紧张，“别这样折磨我好吗？”

“也许是他们没找到合适的，耽搁了。”Sauron的嘴角勾着微笑，眼神却盯着Zélarena，“陛下让我把想要送你的东西带来了，他说这是他欠你的。”他打开那个木匣，里面是一些用金银制成的头饰——做成Ololaire（欧洛莱瑞）枝叶形状的弧形发卡，以及三四根尾端镶有珍珠的发针，每一根都比成年男子的手指长。

“陛下真的这么说吗？”红发女子接过这些东西，似乎忘记死亡将近。

“是的。”Sauron回答，“我帮你把头发编起来，它们现在乱糟糟的。”

“是么。”Nalétar笑出了声，“我以前盘发的时候，还有人形容像戴了顶王冠呢。”

他们有说有笑，只有Zélarena悲伤地低下头。这是谁都看得明白的谎言，却无人愿意揭穿，宁可让它保持到永远。

“我有一件事想请求你，Mairon（迈荣）。”红发女子抚摸着编好的发辫，将它们盘曲到头顶上，“我有一个并非人类的朋友，希望请你决定它的未来。出来吧，我的宝贝。”

墙角的一片影子像从话语中获得了生命，蠕动起来，从小小的一团缓慢地舒展出头、尾、四肢……Zélarena惊讶得几乎下巴脱臼，而Sauron仿佛等待已久似的伸出手，说了一句谁也听不懂的话。那奇怪的动物便自动倚靠到他腿边，亲昵地挤蹭。

“看来我没有看错人。”Nalétar的神情就像是望着孩子的母亲，“代替我好好照顾它，直到你愿意归还它自由。”

“不，它只属于你的血脉。”Mordor之主言明，“它会在今晚之后永获自由。我会想办法送它回Middle-earth。”他伸手摸了一下那猫状的怪兽，后者‘嗖’地一下消失了。Zélarena望见Nalétar的表情再度起了变化，先是惊奇，接着变成摆脱所有羁绊的释然。“谢谢。”她的声音细若游丝，“别再犹豫，送我上路，莫让其他人因为等待而指责。”

门外确有来来回回，不胜其烦的踱步声。

“没有其他要求了吗？”Sauron充耳不闻，继续问道。

摇头，轻笑。暗淡的烛影中，发髻之上珍珠光彩灼灼。

“那么一个吻呢？”这声音比羽絮还轻，比礌石还重，击碎了长久以来红发女子所有的伪装。“你愿意……给我？”她哽咽道。

“是。”回答简单干脆。

Zélarena看见他们相拥在一起。Nalétar用手环绕着对方的脖颈，Sauron则轻柔地抚摸着凡人女子后颈上方。突然，藏在他指间的发针猛然刺下，直锥入延髓，笔直地降下死亡。红发女子的动作一瞬间凝滞，身体随即瘫软下来，脸上还挂着幸福的微笑。

“结束了。”Mordor之主将失去生命的躯体平放在那堆麦草铺成的床上，起身说道，“开门，叫验尸官进来。”


	27. 索伦（Sauron）

鸦塔地厅内，人群如急雨落地般沙沙作响。

每一位廷臣，每一个领主都接到了传召。海军元帅Griinor（格雷诺）谋反作乱的事实早已传遍整个Númenor，而接二连三的搜查令和逮捕令搞得人人如惊弓之鸟。“到底叫我们来干什么？”某个从岛国北部赶来的小领主抱怨道。他甚至没来得及换掉那身油布斗篷，而他靴子上的泥巴遭到了附近几人的暗中嘲笑。

“我也不清楚。”他身边的另一人应和。这人长的很有特点，深色的皮肤上布满了白色的斑点，活像沥青上洒满了面粉。“不过我在来的路上倒是听杂役们谈论，说今天要举办什么宴会。”

“宴会？”附近的某个胖子尖叫，“有听说过在地牢里开宴会的吗？”

“嘘，别乱说，这地方可不是地牢。”身后的人踹了他一脚，“小心隔墙有耳。你没看见少了很多人吗？主管内政的Griinor（格雷诺）一派几乎全都……”余下的话他改用眼神传递。惶恐之色顿时扫过附近所有人的面庞。

“我听说Griinor还和陛下决斗，受伤严重，好像并没有死。”

说话的是个身材修长的年轻男子。Sauron注意到他，是因为他特别像年轻一点的Griinor。这个人拥有一头略带蜷曲的黑发，浅灰色的眼瞳清澈明亮，不算突出的肌肉线条优雅流畅，暗藏着无尽的生命力。“你们猜，陛下会放过他吗？”他说话的时候嘴角下弯，让表情看上去有些冷漠。

“Vagnash（瓦格纳什）！”他近旁的金发男人嘲笑道，“你脑子是不是叫海水泡多了，陛下哪次……”四周的眼神全都像刀剑一样指着他，叫那利索的舌头顿时打结。“不，不，陛下是仁慈的，是仁慈的……呵，呵，呵……”

每个人都在猜测Pharazôn（法拉宗）召集他们来此的目的，惶惶不可终日。

也许接下来的事会让你们终身难忘。Sauron合上帷幔，望向右手边窗台下的那样东西——那是一颗心脏，确切的说是人的心脏。它被剜出来的时候还在跳动，但是此刻上面附着的血液已逐渐凝固，蜕变成污浊的紫黑色。Griinor留在这世上的最后遗言，Sauron冷笑，马上就要和你们见面了。

四个小时前，Sauron接受Pharazôn（法拉宗）的命令去曙光塔见Griinor。自从输掉决斗，这位身受重伤的海军元帅就一直被软禁在曙光塔顶层的房间里，等待着他命运的终结。

‘依照律法？依照律法我还不如一剑刺死他。’Pharazôn的话语中透着执拗，他从接受挑战的那一刻，就没有打算轻易饶恕这个叛逆者。他要让所有人都记住叛徒的下场，哪怕因此被人冠上残暴野蛮的名声。

“把他的心剜出来，叫所有人都尝一尝味道。”Sauron刚提出这个办法时，还犹豫Pharazôn是否会同意——这种做法既有违传统习俗，也有违国家法律。因为它不仅诅咒死者灵魂永不安宁，也诅咒吃下这颗心脏的生者形同野兽。

“这个主意再好不过。”Númenor国王咬牙道，“要告诉他我们将要做的事，要让他看着自己的心被掏出来。尽量拖延时间，别让他断气。”Pharazôn的坚决让Sauron惊讶。这个人类的报复心已经超过了他任何一个黑塔楼的下属，而残忍到不计后果，则像极了Melkor，连Gothmog（高斯莫戈）都没这么恶毒。

“一切遵照你的意愿，陛下。”银发的Maia愉快地弯腰鞠躬。做这种杀戮的事情他很擅长，还能小小地满足一下自己压抑许久的欲望。在Númenor的这些日子，他演戏演得很累。

曙光塔从前是御前首相的居所。不过自从‘帝党’和‘忠诚派’闹分裂后，国王就收回了首相的权力，同时撤掉这个席位。结果，这幢房子空下来，再也没住过人。Griinor已经在这里被扣押了七周，差几天就满两个月了。他的伤已经有了起色，只是想恢复到从前，还需要很长时间。但对于Pharazôn来说，这足够了，足够让他饱尝一遍剜心的痛苦。

塔顶的房间很宽敞，与之相比的是少的可怜的陈设，两者相交结果就是营造了一种荒芜残破的感觉。Griinor安静地躺在远离窗边一侧的床上。与其说这是床，倒不如形容为搁在石块上的木板。干燥的麦草铺在了最下层，中层是一叠厚重的羊毛织毯，松软的羽毛垫在最上面，蒙在光滑柔软的天鹅绒锦缎下。为了能让他活下来，Pharazôn丝毫不吝啬物质上的供给。五位御医轮流值班，照看他的伤势。

要是那些医生知道，他们费尽心力救回来的人将要面对什么，不知会作何感想。Sauron伸手拍了拍一个坐在窗边椅子上打盹的男仆的肩膀，后者猛然一惊，像根弹簧似的跳起来立正，“报告大人，一切均无异样。”

“我没问这个。” Mordor之主侧脸丢给他一个眼神，“你可以走了，我奉陛下的命令前来照顾Griinor殿下，他的时间到了。”

男仆是个机灵货，立刻听出了话中的言外之意。他利索地拍拍衣角，一路小跑出房间。回荡在楼梯上的匆忙脚步显示了飞奔下楼的速度。在接近门口的时候还激起了一阵小小的骚动，大概是撞到了某个留在塔下等候收尸的杂役。

“我知道这一天终究会来。”刚刚还在睡觉的Griinor睁开眼睛。他脸上血色很淡，只有那双老鹰般的灰眼睛闪烁着生命的光彩，“说吧，他让你来，打算怎样结果我？”

“他想要你的心。”Sauron的声音像朔风一样冰冷。

Griinor的表情一阵抽搐。他挪动双手，微微撑起身体。盖在胸前的毛毯滑了下去，露出他结实平滑的胸部轮廓。“他知不知道，这样做有违律法？”海军元帅的呼吸变得粗重。

“很不幸，他剑下留命就是为了这样做的。为了能挖你的心给所有人尝一尝，涨涨记性。”

Griinor没有再回答。他不停地吞咽着唾沫，鼻翼轻轻噏动。撑在床边的手指开开合合，仿佛要紧握住某样东西。“他有没有提对其他人的处置？”沉思良久后，这位王位的继承人再次说话。

“按老规矩办，叛逆者不赦。” Sauron一边说一边靠近他，在他面前弯下腰。

目光犀利的灰眼睛垂了下去，凝视着自己的手指。突然，他抬起头，在身后的羽毛垫下一阵摸索，找出来一个已经磨损的信封，双手奉上。“把它交给Pharazôn，我任由你处置。”Sauron接过来握在手里，发现里面是件很坚硬的圆形物体。

“我会帮你带到。”

“谢谢。”他说完后挺直身体，闭上眼睛。这让Sauron有点想到Angband崩溃前夜的Melkor——既然结局已经注定，那么任何逃避都是愚行，不如坦然地接受。Mordor之主伸出手，扯掉盖在他身上的毛毯，左手掐住他的脖子把他向后推，顶在墙上。

“我动手了。”

锋利的刀刃沿着第五肋间隙从右向左切开，尖锋向下，避开了任何伤及心脏组织的可能。在靠近胸骨的连接处向下折刀，斩断第六根肋骨。血渗出来，像长长的手指向下延伸。Sauron凑上去吮吸了一点，咸腥，温暖，美好，有着让心底所有欲望蠢蠢欲动的魔力。

他丢开刀刃，转而将手指伸进伤口。人体的温暖让他倍感愉悦，而那颗心脏有力撞击手指的节奏更像是情人的邀请，难以拒绝。Maia剥开透明的包膜，把手更深地戳进去，从指尖到掌跟全都包裹在柔软，丝滑，潮湿的人体组织里。它们全都在蠕动，像撒娇的幼兽一样抚慰着手背的皮肤。Sauron听见Griinor发出了痛苦的喉鸣，那种像是水灌进肺里的黏腻的咕噜声。心脏跳得更急，它也许是预感到了即将的命运而不愿放弃，试图通过猛烈的收缩挣脱手指的束缚。

一点轻微的破折声，Sauron撅断肋骨，紧抓住那颗心把它拽出胸腔。连缀的血管像扭曲的树藤拖挂出来，断裂的地方鲜血一阵阵涌出。Griinor的身体开始剧烈抽搐，似乎每块肌肉都被一根看不见的线拉扯。只是很短的一会儿，便永远归于无声，耷拉下来。

心脏仍在掌心抽缩，在清晨的阳光下红得像一大块未经雕琢的宝石。Sauron松开左手，元帅的尸体便软软地滑倒下去。他的眼睛半闭着，被死亡占满，瞳孔翻向头顶，露出大片眼白。Mordor之主侧过身，就近撕下一块织物，包起那颗心，揣进衣服里。

他在沾了血的毛毯上擦干手上和刀刃上的血迹，离开房间。到了楼下之后，那些事先等候的人便一声不响地上楼了。Pharazôn还在等候他复命。这位Númenor国王只看了一眼那颗心就转过脸去。“Mairon（迈荣），你觉得我这么做是不是很过分？”

“过分也没有挽回的余地。”Sauron回答。他听见Pharazôn轻叹了一声，“这是第二个。”

“陛下，他还有句遗言让我带给您。”Mordor之主取出元帅交给他的那个信封，递给Pharazôn。国王拆开封口，把里面的东西倒在手上——是一枚镶了一圈珍珠的胸针，中央是一块很大的蓝宝石——完全人类的造物，比精灵的要厚重许多。

Pharazôn脸色一凛，用力握住那胸针，直到手臂颤抖，眼神凝滞。他一语不发，眼睛忘着窗外，一些鸟儿从天空飞过，清晨的阳光将它们雪白的翅尖抹成了漂亮的浅红，就像渗出了血一般。“人来的怎么样了？”

“嗯，差不多都到齐了。”

“那就准备吧。”Númenor国王转过身，“既然Griinor作出了这么大的奉献，那我们也不能浪费这次机会。把心脏切成小片，夹进面包里吧。”

“遵命。”

外面的吵嚷声打乱了Sauron的思绪，熟悉的声音勾起了他的兴趣。说话的是Amandil（阿曼迪尔）。自从这位亲王当面质问过他以后，Sauron就记住了这个凡人的一切，从说话声到脚步声，没有一点能逃脱他的耳朵。

他掀起帷幔，从狭小的缝隙间向外张望。Andúnië（安督内依）亲王正和儿子站在一起，为了什么事和刚才那个叫Vagnash（瓦格纳什）的年轻人争辩。

“国王这样做是不对的，罪行应该通过审判才能定夺。”Amandil一如既往地坚持着传统。

“我倒不认为，既然国王是立法者，那么他想怎么做就可以怎么做，何况是对待叛乱者。”Vagnash说话的神态像极了Griinor，冰冷而高傲。Sauron甚至认为他和那位刚刚被处死的元帅有什么亲属关系。

“国王也不能超越法律，也应该拥有仁慈。”亲王语气严厉，显然是为不公而愤慨。

“有本事你亲自去跟他说，我们的亲戚Pharazôn。”Vagnash阴森地笑起来，这一点到让他和死去的海军元帅有了区别。

“父亲，我们走。”Elendil（埃伦迪尔）皱眉，“我们不稀罕什么地位，这种让人恶心的宴席不参加也罢。”

“不参加就等于被驱赶出了议会。”先前的金发男子凑上前调侃，在对上Elendil的目光后打了一个哆嗦。“我说的可是实话，你们不相信也罢。”

“我觉得留下才会后悔。”Amandil毫不客气地回应道，“让看中权位的人留在这里吧。”

Andúnië亲王扭头而去，倒让Sauron有了一丝失落感。堕落的Maia很想看看这位秉承传统的‘忠诚者’在发现面包里的那东西后，会是一副什么样的表情，会不会当面和Pharazôn起冲突。“大人，您要的东西到了。”面包师傅提醒他，然后畏惧地退到一旁，目光始终停留在那颗心脏上。

这事要他们是做不来的。Mordor之主竖起一只手，挥了挥。“出去，待会儿我会叫你进来。不许乱说！”

“遵命。”面包师傅喘了一口粗气退出房间，在出门的时候还用手掖了掖额头上的汗。现在只余下Sauron和这一堆东西待在一起了。他走过去，抽出匕首把那颗心一点一点地削成薄片，每片不过指甲盖大小，再细致地夹进面包中间，从外面几乎看不出来。很快，外面的人群因为开始上菜而喧闹，嘈杂。先是汤，然后是热菜，最后才是做了手脚的主食。

很快，属于Griinor的部分便消失了，只余下一点血迹印在木板上。

“进来。”Sauron喊道，面包师傅立刻弯腰进来，“大人，请您吩咐。”

“都弄好了，可以上菜。”

“遵命。”面包师傅打了个激灵，开始把面包搬上箩筐。他唤来了两个小学徒帮忙，带着这些东西去往大厅。Sauron依旧躲在帷幔的后面，看着大厅里发生的一切。来此的凡人已经在美食的刺激下忘却了刚刚到来时的紧张不安，他们开心地交谈，饮酒，有些人的脸上泛着红晕，嘴里哼着含混不清的小调。

桌面上，刚刚上来的是一道鱼排，浇着紫色的梅汁，香气四溢。

“哦，陛下怎么还没来，都快上主菜了。”说话的大概是Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督Agoripa（阿格里帕）的一位亲戚，他就紧挨坐在这位总督的长子身边。

“是啊，这是有些奇怪。”另一人接过了他的话，“他不是说今天还要宣布对叛乱者的处置结果吗？可是拖到现在也没来。倒是让我们在这里享受美食。”

仆从们开始忙着把面包分发给众人。黑暗的地厅里，火把的红光为棕色的面包外皮镀上了一层深谙的血色。

“我可不指望他来。”另一人说话，他紧挨着Vagnash（瓦格纳什），一头麦草色的枯发蜷曲地纠结在头顶上，像极了一顶鸟窝。“还是有东西吃好，听什么死刑判决书，真是倒胃口。”

“哎呀！这是什么呀！”某个咬过面包的尖叫起来，吸引了众人的目光。

“什么？”“哎，你说什么？”“给我看看。”许多脑袋伸长过去，有人甚至将大半个身体支在桌面上张望。

“你们看这是什么？”他把那小片心脏挑出来，捏在手里，高举过头顶。

“哎！我的也有。”

“还有我的，我的也是。”

不少人掰开面包，捻出那小小的一片心脏薄片。

“是鲸鱼肉？”有人猜。“绝对不是。”刚才咬过面包的那位反驳，“这东西太腥了，又腥又咸，鲸鱼肉没这么腥。”

“颜色好深。”另一个凑上来的说，“似乎没有什么肉是这样的，这好像是……”

“这是我给你们的礼物。”Pharazôn的声音传遍整个地厅，叫所有挪了位置的身影全都缩回到自己该待的地方，“今天每个人都必须尝尝这样礼物，它就在你们的面包里。”Númenor国王走向长桌尽头的高坐，“你们可以选择接受，也可以选择不接受。”他脸上挂着笑容，两手支着下颚，收走了在场所有人的笑意。

有人迟疑了一下，满脸厌恶地拿起了面包，一点点地啃咬起来。有人闭上眼睛，把面包整个塞进嘴，希望能整个儿吞下去。有人左顾右盼，试图寻找另一个同他一样动作的人。还有人盯着面包发愣，拿起来，放下，又拿起来，又放下，重复了很多次。只有Umbar（昂巴）领主Deadesôn（代阿德森）面无表情地把面包切成小片，连着那片心脏仔仔细细地嚼着，一副满足的模样。

“味道怎么样？”看到不少人吃完后，Pharazôn冷笑起来，“想知道那是什么吗？”

一句话，所有享受美食的动作都停止了。有人开始挠头，有人畏惧地用手抵着太阳穴慢慢按揉，有人眼睛盯着地面看着自己的脚尖，还有人表现出轻微作呕的模样。

“我今天传召你们来，就是为了让你们尝尝这美味，同时宣布对叛乱者的惩处决定。”Númenor国王扬声道，“所有参与Griinor叛乱事件的人和他们的家属，不管是主谋还是从犯，皆不可饶恕。年满二十以上者，贵族斩首，平民绞死，有领地者没收领地。二十以下……”Pharazôn突然迟疑了一下，手指抄进口袋，“二十以下者，全部赦免，原本的住宅和财产仍归他们所有，但必须处于监护人的看管下，直到他们缔结婚姻为止。关于监护人，我会在选出新的御前议会后宣布人选。在此之前，所有罪犯未成年子女，全部交由内廷看管，由王后决断。我的判决如下，可有异议？”

众人面面相觑，无人应答。在一阵难堪的沉默后，Umbar（昂巴）领主Deadesôn领头喊了一句，“陛下英明。”刹那间，这声音如同雷声一般滚过全场，所有人皆开口附和。“陛下英明。”“陛下英明。”“陛下的决定无比正确。”

人类还真是奇怪的生物。站在帷幔后面的Sauron付思，只要有一个领头，就会有一千个学样，不管什么事都是。

“那么就请各位将面前的面包吃完吧。”Pharazôn的话语有力得像条鞭子，抽打着在场所有人的神经，“要不然太对不起Griinor了，他可是把自己的心奉献给了各位呐。”

顿时，一股酸败的气味自大厅中弥漫开来，叫堕落的Maia无比厌恶地放下帷幔。

 


	28. 阿曼迪尔（Amandil）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这一章里，索伦和阿曼迪尔为邪恶展开了辩论，阿曼迪尔的话更在理，却无法影响大多数人的认知，虽然最后在法拉宗的决定下索伦没有达到预期的目的，但是真正输掉的却是阿曼迪尔的主张和理想，他是输了的赢家。另外：Caligula，小军靴，小靴子，是我和鱼仔讨论法拉宗时得出的脑洞，本来是个玩笑。因为觉得法拉宗各方面都像极了那个叫Caligula的罗马暴君。最后，还要多一句，索伦不会一帆风顺。今天的事在法拉宗心里留了疙瘩，而索伦也会在不久后，因为过于放松后变的放肆而触怒这位国王，被冷落了好些年，直到再度攀上巅峰。

“他真是那么做的？挖出Griinor（格雷诺）的心脏，分给所有人吃？” Amandil惊讶得不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“千真万确，殿下。”老管家语气笃定，“宫里都传开了，每个人都在私底下议论这件事。陛下是让那个Mairon（迈荣）动的手。我听事后负责抬尸体的杂役说，那家伙老练得让人惊讶，没让一点血迹落在地上，做这种事应该不是第一次。”

那是当然，来自古老Angband的一员，什么事没干过。这也是我要担心的，陛下把这种人留在身边……“Griinor的尸体呢，怎么处置的？”

“仍然按照规定的礼仪安葬，已经送去王家陵园了。”老人继续陈述自己的所知，“国王在这件事情上处理的很奇怪，他下令赦免所有二十岁以下的叛乱者子女，且不予没收他们的房屋和财产，但是要指定监护人。”

“我明白了。谢谢您和您的朋友，是他们避免让Amandil变得又聋又瞎。”

“殿下不必言谢，如有所需，我们理当鼎力相助。”老管家弯腰鞠躬，转身离去。

书房里又安静下来，明媚的阳光从窗外落进房间，为大理石铺就的地面镀上一层浅金。然而，Amandil的心绪却不能像这阳光一般明亮。他想到了Griinor，这个比Pharazôn小20岁的王族男性曾是这位国王少年时很要好的伙伴。他和他的姐姐几乎伴随着Pharazôn度过了人生中最孤独的时光。在那段日子里，这个王位的篡位者可不那么风光。他像个普通水手一样四处漂泊，很小就过着成年人也觉得清苦的军旅生活。Griinor，还有他的姐姐，是他最好的玩伴。其实这本该是Tar-Palantir（帕兰蒂尔）的女儿 Miriel（米瑞尔）的位置，但因为父亲 Gimilkhâd（金密卡德）的原因，他在童年几乎没有见过自己的这位堂姐。

Griinor一直支持他，将近有一个世纪——从共同航海，到合谋篡位——到头来却落得这么个结果，令人唏嘘。Amandil自觉有种难以抑制的苦涩溢满胸中，冲击着灵魂的所在。还有他的姐姐，如果那女孩没有因为意外溺水早逝，也许Pharazôn就会放弃强娶堂姐为妻这个邪念吧。一切都太捉弄人了，太捉弄人了……

“父亲，您怎么看待这件事，Pharazôn（法拉宗）的赦免令。”Elendil（埃伦迪尔）的疑问将老亲王唤回了现实中。

“也许是他……想起曾经的一位故人了。”

“我倒觉得没那么简单。” Elendil不大愿意朝好处想，“我认为他这么做既想挽回一点形象，让别人觉得他还没变成个暴君，又不打算完全释放那些孩子，令局面失去控制。什么叫指定监护人，不就是指定个监视对象吗。”

“别这么说，我仍相信他心存善意。至少，他应该记得Griinor的姐姐，他们一起出海，却遇上了风暴。”

“父亲。”Elendil低下头，为自己的冒犯表示歉意。这叫Amandil回想起当年的一幕——暮色下的海水漆黑如墨，掀起道道灰白的浪花。海平面上乌云高耸，如同即将崩塌的巨塔。阳光偶尔穿透密布的云层，从缝隙中刺下笔直的金剑。他们都围聚在北方的海滩上，等待着救援船的归来。当天边出现某个黑点的时候，Griinor朝着泛起黑涛的大海跑去，双脚踏破浪花，呼喊声在低垂的云层下回荡。

他没有等到她回来——唯独是她。

当时Pharazôn已经救起了她，但是她的头却撞在了船舷的钉子上。他们离岸太远了，远到没有时间让她支撑到岸上。那一次，Griinor打了Pharazôn，而后者没有还手。“Griinor很爱他的姐姐，Pharazôn也是。”Amandil回首，“至少在那时候，是。”

“您认为，这次也是吗？国王因为曾经爱过的女孩改变判决？”Elendil眼中仍有迷惑。

“我认为是。”Amandil扶住儿子的肩膀，拍了拍，“别忘了，他在我们家呆过20年，和你做过20年的‘兄弟’，那时候你叫他什么——‘小军靴’？（Caligula，小军靴，小靴子注：此为一个和鱼仔开的玩笑，私设）”

“那可不是我取的外号，是Griinor的姐姐叫的。”Elendil 辩解，“但是他终究是Gimilkhâd（金密卡德）的儿子，不是您的。有些东西，没有什么可以改变。”

Amandil只是以一声长叹作为回应。他在窗前来回踱步，阳光间隔着框棂照在他身上，泛起水样的波纹。

“别谈这些了，儿子。我们现在要考虑的是御前议会会有怎样的变动，我害怕陛下会……”

“让他进入？”Elendil接话，“恐怕这个会是既定的事实。”

接下来的几天，来自全国各地的贵族领主，行政长官被通知暂缓离都，他们要等到新的御前议会成员被推举出来后才能返回各自领地。国王的召见是分批进行的。然而，作为议会首席的Amandil却迟迟没有接到来自宫廷的传召，Pharazôn似乎忘记了他的存在。

永远不要坐等事态的发展，要主动寻求改变。Amandil尽一切努力希望扭转局势，他隐约觉察到一丝可怕的征兆。他在Armenelos（阿美尼罗斯）的宅邸处于最繁华的国王大道北侧，正门朝南，站在书房的前的阳台上，可以俯瞰整条大街。此刻，他正站在上面焦急地等待。去往宫廷打探消息的人还没有回来，而明天就是议会选举结果的公布时间。

“父亲，我们不要顾及什么传召了，直接进宫见他吧。”Elendil站在椅子旁边，不停地变换着姿势，似乎哪种都让他不舒服。

“不行。”Amandil否决了儿子的提议，“我们是去劝告他遵守祖先的律法，自己又岂能带头违背？”

“万一他根本就是想把您扔出议会，呆在这儿岂不是正中下怀？”

话语像投枪一样戳中了Amandil的心，在上面扎出一个大洞。如果，如果他真的打算这么做，那么我也就顾不得某些规矩了。

门前的大街上人群熙攘，但是老管家那略显佝偻的背影却像黑暗中苍白的烛光一样醒目。当他出现在大门前的时候，Amandil紧绷的神经放松下来。因为他还看见了一人，是宫中传召的信使，就跟随在管家的身后。

“Pharazôn的传召到了，Elely【注：此为私设】，他没有打算抛弃我的忠告。” Amandil难掩喜悦，返回室内，等待信使到来。

短短的五分钟几乎像五个世纪那样漫长，Amandil听着脚步踏响石梯的节奏声，听着门扉的转动声，直到信使在他面前开口：“尊贵的亲王阁下，国王陛下郑重邀请您参加明日的御前议会重组会议，希望您不要缺席。”

“请你回去转告国王陛下。” Andúnië（安督内依）亲王回应信使，“就说Amandil一定会准时参加，请他放心。”

“我一定将您口信带到，尊敬的阁下。”信使鞠了一躬，转身离开，木门在他身后关闭。等到他的脚步声渐行渐远，消失在门外的喧哗声里后，Amandil 才再度开口，“他既然传召我前去参加会议，那么有些事我就不得不说。”

“阻止Sauron进入议会？” Elendil忧思，“恐怕会很困难。”

“再难也要试一试。” Amandil深吸一口气，试着减缓悸动的心跳，“我不能让邪恶渗进Númenor的骨髓。”

“殿下，有件事我犹豫了很久，还是想告诉您，又怕您担心。”老管家突然插话，打断了这对父子的交谈，“我听到宫里最近开始流传一种说法，说凡人并非Eru之子，而是由黑暗创造。他们原本拥有永生，但因为诸神之间的争斗，他们的本质被强行改变，被迫承受必死的命运。然而只要能打败西方的主宰，人类就能借由黑暗，重获永生。”

“你这是听谁说的？”Amandil仿佛被猛推进海里，咸腥的海水从口鼻里灌入，呛满肺叶，无法呼吸，“是谁？是哪个如此蛊惑人心？”

“这个……”老管家迟疑了一下，“我也不知道。但听说是几个来自东方的仆妇们先传起来的，她们原本就相信黑暗。”

“这种说法必须阻止。” Amandil摇头，“你再去试着打听打听，看看到底是谁在散播这种谣言。如果能查到，我必定会呈报国王，将这个妖言惑众者治罪。”

“是，殿下。”老人欠了欠身，辞别亲王父子，转身离开。

距离会议召开还有一天时间，但是Amandil却感到无形的压力自四面八方袭来。窗外的千万种声音都变得模糊，它们仿佛捋顺的丝线一般，渐渐融合进他的心跳。在这间宽敞的书房里，他似乎忘却了书桌，椅子，羽毛笔，羊皮纸这些有形的存在，墙壁和门窗也渐渐从视线中消散。他，沉浸在了自我的意识中。上一次的失败令一个无辜者付出了生命，那么这次呢？虽然真相必须用鲜血承载，但是当这代价呈现在面前的时候，Amandil颤抖了，犹豫了，退缩了，并不是他胆小畏惧，而是他不愿意用别人的性命换来属于自己的真相，即便是他们自愿。“Eru，我们伟大的父亲。”他喃喃自语，“请您指引我方向，坚定我信心，告诉我何去何从。”

他呼唤了很久，然而Eru并没有给出答案，至高的神灵从没有给出答案。

新的晨曦透过窗棂照射进来，驱散夜的阴影，却将更深重的忧愁镌刻在Andúnië亲王的脸上。Armenelos的清晨非常美丽，羽絮状的流云铺满天空，被阳光染成黄色、金色、红色，仿佛彩色的条纹丝绸。可是这些色彩在Amandil眼中全都褪成了灰色，黯淡的像经年的船帆。我会不惜一切让国王三思而后行，即使为此付出生命的代价。

会议仍然在环形议事厅举行，只是这次，环圈上的座位空出了许多——Griinor，Phasaen（帕萨恩），Jaselang（乔瑟朗），Rekad（瑞卡德）……他们都死了。剩下一个Gihamar（吉哈玛），仿佛消失了一般，但是他的家人已经承蒙召唤，去了Eru那里。

这并不影响议事厅里的拥挤度，相反，这里比以前更加拥挤。许多此前未能进入御前议会的各地贵族济济一堂，为坐上那些空白的椅子努力。Amandil进入大厅的时候，人群转动着脑袋，将许多包含不同心理的目光投向他——尊敬、畏惧、厌恶、鄙夷、嘲笑、仇恨……几乎所有的情绪都有了，所有的目的也都有了，但是Amandil不在乎这些。他今天不是为了保全权位而来，他来此为的是捍卫真理，捍卫Númenor这个国家的未来。

当他在国王右边首席落座时，瞥见Sauron正呆在他曾经坐过的被告席旁。如今这个人质已经没有半点人质的模样，他穿着的华服同他那身皮囊一样美丽，深红配着银白，披散的长发如同一张发出微光的金属丝网。他的脸上挂着微笑，唇边吐出和善的话语，叫任何听见的人自然地放松戒心。忽然，他的目光扫向Amandil，嘴角勾起一个微笑，满含轻蔑。

“你好啊。”那张紧闭的嘴巴送出清晰的话语，在Amandil脑中回响，“我们又见面了，这次你打算用什么样的理由驱逐我离开Númenor？”

“不惜一切代价。” Andúnië亲王回应。

那张脸上的笑容消失了，取而代之的是一种略带嘲弄的表情——眉头优雅地上挑，“你不会赢我的，你所有的付出都会像落入火焰的飞蛾一样，烟消云散。”

“那我也要一试，哪怕命尽。” Amandil的手指掐紧了石质座椅的扶手，指尖生疼。Sauron不再言语，侧过脸去，那双充满邪性的金色眼睛也换了方向，望向议事厅门外。Pharazôn来了，这位Númenor国王在许多卫士的簇拥下朝着大议事厅而来。

人群自然向两边分开，立正颌首，像静默的石柱一般向他致敬。Sauron站在这一大群人中非常显眼，不仅仅是他的身高，还有他那头像佩戴了华冠一般的银发。Pharazôn在他面前走过的时候故意停住脚步，伸出手中的权杖，让这个人质吻了一下。“到我身边来。” Númenor国王命令。

“遵命。”Mordor的领主顺从地走在他身后，谦卑，小心，没有任何可指责挑剔的地方。Pharazôn在王座上坐下，而他便跪坐在一旁。有个仆人走过来，为他的膝盖下铺了一块柔软的羽毛垫。

“今天，我召集各位来此，为的是让御前议会再度成为这个国家的核心，发挥正常的职能。因此，这些空缺的职位必须交由各位承担。” Pharazôn机械地复述着早已成为套路的话语，在简略地开端后，他开始宣布这几天讨论的提名结果——与其说是大家的商讨，倒不如直接言明是个人的意志。Amandil静静地聆听，除却一点，他不打算反驳任何Pharazôn的提议。

首先宣布的是御前法官的人选——Orrostar（奥洛星芒，岛国东部）的最高行政长官Iisdahâd（伊斯达哈德）接任了这个位置——接下来他会代替国王宣布政令。很多原是副官身份的人被扶上了正主的位置，交接没有任何意外。其实他们原本就很合适，因为不少呆在正席上的家伙从来不干实事。他们的那些活，一直都交由副手完成，现在倒成了一项可以省略的麻烦。倒是海军元帅这个要职的任命，很出乎Amandil的预料。

“Vagnash（瓦格纳什）！”这个名字提及得非常突然，以至于在人群中激起一阵小小的喧哗声。

“父亲，他是谁？” Elendil小声问道，“那天他和我们争执，我却不知道他的名字。”

“Griinor姑妈的儿子。” Amandil 悄声说，“他的父亲被他的舅舅所杀，就是Griinor的父亲。”

“他们有仇？”

“是的。因此即使他再有才能，也只是区区一艘船上的大副。这次突然升任海军元帅，恐怕会有很多人不服。”

“只要有真才实学，很快就会叫人信服。”

“恐怕不会那么简单。”

Amandil停止议论，继续听国王宣召。他注意到Agoripa（阿格里帕）在和一旁的Zelor（泽洛尔）咬耳交谈，似乎对刚刚海军元帅的任命颇为不满。

“Sanader（萨那德）。”当Iisdahâd（伊斯达哈德）及其他次子的名字时，这位Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督立刻安静下来，正襟危坐，伸长了脑袋，“担任手工业及商业行会管理总长。”

一抹微笑立刻出现在他的嘴角。

“又是一个唯利是图的家伙。”Elendil评价，“只要……”

“别对这些不相干的人浪费你的才智。”儿子的话被做父亲的生生压在了舌头下，“你来此只有一个目的。除此以外，别无其他。”

Elendil以沉默作出回答。

“接下来是有关一些失去监护人的未成年者监护权的归属问题。”新上任的御前法官据本宣科，“其中的一些，交由他们的近亲属管辖。例如Phasaen（帕萨恩）的孙女交由其姐姐Bollno（博尔诺）夫人监护；Jaselang（乔瑟朗）的孙子交给他的一位远房亲戚抚养；Rekad（瑞卡德）的幼女交由舅舅Zelor（泽洛尔）监护；Gihamar（吉哈玛）的孙子孙女和其妹妹的后代，交由他家族最近的亲属，女官长Zélarena（泽兰瑞娜）监护。但是关于前主谋Griinor的一双儿女，他们的监护权不能交由其近亲属Vagnash（瓦格纳什）所有。”

“这是为什么？”新上任的海军元帅不顾一切地起身尖叫。Iisdahâd没会有回应任何言语，只是冲他摊开手，做出个无奈的姿势，“这是陛下的意思，元帅不要忘记你的前任。”

“这确实是我的意思，Vagnash。”Pharazôn缓慢开口，“因为你和你舅舅家的某些过节，迫使我做出了这个决定，让Umbar（昂巴）领主Deadesôn（代阿德森）来做他们的监护人。”

“您是不相信我？！”Vagnash并未打算就此退让，他坚持的模样像极了刚刚死去的Griinor。

阴云集结在了Númenor国王的脸上。“你打算反抗我的旨意吗？”Pharazôn反问。

紧张的气氛迅速编织成了一张网，笼罩并勒紧所有人的神经。

“我……不敢。”Vagnash低头弯腰，行了个十分标准的屈膝礼，退回到自己的座位上。

接下来的时间里，这位元帅一直闭着眼睛，一副置身事外的模样。长长的羊皮纸卷渐渐读到尽头，圆环上空着的石椅也一张张占满，并未出现Sauron的名字。也许是我多虑了，Amandil慢慢放松心情，陛下还没傻到忘记他的人质身份，归还他被剥夺的权力……

“最后，我还要向各位再提及一件事。”Pharazôn洪亮的嗓音打破了他所有的幻想，“这次平乱，主要归功于我的挚友Deadesôn（代阿德森）……”昂巴领主的脸色变得绯红，活像煮熟的龙虾，“以及我忠诚的仆人Mairon（迈荣）。为了对他的功绩表示奖赏，我决定恢复他的领主身份，赐予他家族和宅邸，并准许他担任国师一职，进入御前议会。可有人反对？”

“我反对！”Amandil起身喝道。

刹那间，这间大厅里所有的虚幻的和谐像海水的泡沫一样破碎了。“您反对，我敬若恩师的挚友？”Pharazôn的声音轻如耳语，却像投石器一样击出惊雷。

“是，我的陛下。”Amandil站立如同山石，岿然不动，“我不能让邪恶进入Númenor的核心。”

“您是在说我吗？”Sauron缓慢起身，甚至未用双手扶撑，“我只是一名忠诚的仆人，和您一样忠诚，服务于这个国家。”

“镀金的舌头永远吐出虚假的话语。别往自己脸上涂脂抹粉，Sauron，够厚的了。”

“您这么说，真是冤枉了我。”Barad-dur（巴拉督）的领主迈着优雅的步子绕到Pharazôn面前，“国王陛下，请您允许我争辩，以证明自己的清白。”

“准。”Pharazôn放松四肢，半仰在王座上，一副观战的表情。

你真的看不透吗？我曾视若亲子的学生。Amandil咬紧牙，又松开，“陛下，您可曾记得为何要讨伐他，这个曾今叫做Sauron，如今又给自己取名Mairon堕落者。”

“为了让中土摆脱他的统治。”Pharazôn蹙眉，“还有……”他甩甩头，另一个理由没有说出口。

“您可知道他如何统治？”

那双浅灰的眼瞳倏然睁大了，然后又谨慎地收缩起来。“当然……是作为一个君主统治。”

“一个暴君。”Amandil补充，“在他的国度里，人们没有自由只有服从，没有平等只有等级，没有怜悯只有残酷。他们必须无条件服从，服从任何出自他意志的律令。他的话即为权威，即为绝对，即为律法，即为……”

“够了吗，Amandil？”Sauron话语虽轻，却足以打断他的话。那张白玉般无暇的面容上挂着浅笑，“请问，我们有哪位无需服从国王的旨意？有哪个可以随意逾越自身的阶层？又有哪条律法没有出自人言的裁定？如果抛却这些，Amandil，每个人都以自己的意志为主张，想干什么就干什么，世界会乱成什么样子，你想象过吗？我这么做，在最大限度上遏制了私斗、纷争和仇杀，难道这也有错？”

“你以严酷的律法统治他们。”Amandil指出，“就我所知，各类刑罚花样百出，折磨囚徒的办法更是层出不穷。你不允许任何反对者存在。”

“应该是任何君主都不允许反对者存在，Amandil。”Sauron笑得比刚才轻松，“不仅仅是我，精灵，还有那些占据西方的君主们，哪个允许反对者存在？他们的意志同样不允许任何人违抗，甚至不允许质疑，维拉禁令，是不是？”

一阵唏嘘声响起，不少人开始指指点点。Mordor之主摇晃了下脑袋，将耷拉在前额的头发甩至脑后，“我承认，我是严酷了一些。但特别情况需要特别对待——我统治的土地上有一大部分是Orcs，他们凶狠又粗野，而且不那么聪明，你跟他们谈那些文雅的东西根本行不通。还有一些是逃窜的流寇，什么样的匪徒都有，个个都是亡命之辈，不用重典根本管不了他们。Amandil，既然所有人都用这种手段维持必须的秩序，你为何独独指责我一人？”

“那些奴隶，那些奴隶又该怎么解释？” Andúnië亲王离开自己的座位，朝Sauron走去，“你奴役了许多人，毁灭他们的家园，还将他们卖往远方。他们的痛苦皆源于你的邪恶。”

“邪恶？他们在感谢我，Amandil。毁灭他们家园的是饥荒，贩卖他们的是商人和海盗。而我努力地控制着这些人，让他们服从我的法令，以免更多的人遭此命运。”Sauron站在从穹顶落进大厅的阳光下，全身光彩灼灼，“你应该高兴，我给了这些饿殍一条可以活命的道路，让他们通过自身的劳动来避免曝尸荒野。亲王殿下，我觉得您过惯了Númenor锦衣玉食的生活，根本不明白没有饭吃的痛苦。我可以明确地告诉你，任何君主能做到喂饱国内每一张嗷嗷待哺的嘴巴，就很不错了。如果你将‘自由’和面包摆在面前，供那些奴隶选择的话，他们会毫不犹豫地选择面包吧。”

“但是挑起战端又该怎么解释？你与精灵的战争，你无休止地穷兵黩武，征服周边的城市与村庄，一路烧杀抢掠？”

“烧杀抢掠，难道你们不也是这样？你没有杀过俘虏吗，Amandil，一次也没有？”

“有。”Andúnië亲王望向那双满含讥诮的眼睛，平静地回答，“我依照律法处决过犯有重罪的俘虏，他们在被捉住之前犯有谋杀和强奸多条罪行。”

“那你又逮住过多少个犯过这种罪的自己人呢？”

“不管多少个，我依照律法办事。”

“很好，依照律法。”Sauron的目光忽然收回，嘴角下抿，神情严肃，“我也在按照律法办事，犯有罪行的俘虏和自己人一视同仁。但是，我不能保证所有军队，所有人的道德都受我管辖。你刚才说的不就是吗，你也无法完全遏制军队烧杀抢掠，只能在事后进行审判，以示警告。Amandil，这样的律法有错吗？严酷吗？允许违抗吗？”

他两手交叉，搭在胸前，“也许，我被你们诟病的也就是处刑方法多了点，某些比较残忍。不过似乎并非我独有。”他撇撇嘴，把脸偏向Pharazôn。

Amandil背过脸去，指出下一条，“但正因为战乱才导致了贫穷，贫穷又助长了战乱。”

“那开端在哪里，知道吗？为什么饥荒会频发，又是为什么水灾和旱灾会交替出现。是在考验人类的忠诚吗？就算他们活在生死线上，也没见过仁慈的Valar，善良的精灵来帮助过他们。难道他们全都邪恶，不值得帮助？” Sauron凑近Amandil，他眼中的赤金有如翻涌的岩浆，“为了获取足够的物资养活足够多的嘴巴，我必须打仗。换做是你，Amandil，你会高尚得把你自己喂给他们吃吗？他们可不介意人肉。”

老亲王不禁想起Griinor的结局，胃中一阵翻涌。“这是Morgoth的恶意笼罩世界的结果，他带来了腐败、衰减与各种不谐的灾难……”

那双闪着金芒的双眼低垂了下去，不露一丝声色。

“怎么，提到你老主子的名字，心虚了？”

“我是笑你们被Valar欺骗得惨。如果我的主人Morgoth真如他们所说的那样强大可怕，应该早已统治这个世界才对——他如何能置身世界之外操控这世界的一切。这根本就是Valar故意为人类制造的灾难，却要寻找一个可以承担罪孽的羔羊。镀金的舌头应该是长在了他们的嘴里，谎言也是由他们散播，就像他们欺骗人类，死亡是礼物一样。”

“那谣言是你所散？”Amandil恍然大悟。

“那不是谣言，是事实。” Sauron语气失却了温和，变得咄咄逼人，“我们喜爱的是礼物本身，而不是别人对它下的定义。我们喜爱它，是因为它本身存在令我们喜欢的品质，而不是它叫什么名字。我也可以把‘自由’叫做‘禁锢’，这并不会改变它的本质，也不会令获得它的方式叫人厌憎。如果真的存在令人喜爱的‘自由’，为何人类不连同那获得它的方式——死亡——一并喜欢？”

“是的！说谎的是Valar！”有人站起身，举着拳头吼叫，“我们不认同他们定义的邪恶！我们相信自己的判断！”

“不对！这是骗局，是这个俘虏用心险恶。”另一个相反的声音突出出来，高亢而孤独，“他是我们的敌人，他在混淆黑白，好叫我们忘记他的身份！”

“对！他是说谎者！他是奴隶主！他是战争贩子！”零零散散的声音响起来。

“你们都闭嘴！他说的是实话！我们相信自己的判断！”更多的声音在号召下加入第一个人身后，形成一道声浪的壁垒，驱赶着、压迫着第二种声音，叫它渐渐湮灭。

“我们相信自己！我们要自己寻找自由！”它怒吼着，“我们不要软弱的恩赐！”它开始发出尖啸，刺人耳膜，“Valar的探子滚出去！”“滚出去！滚出去！”

它越来越强，越来越大，汇成了一条河流，把Amandil从头到脚淹没在其中。

不和的声音，动荡的声音。Andúnië亲王感到了虚弱，从未有过的精神上的虚弱，孤独得如同寒夜中的一缕幽光，瑟瑟发抖。为什么会这样？为什么没有人肯相信善言与真理？为什么没人相信福祉与真相？为什么凡人要轻易……背……弃……信……仰……

他望向Pharazôn，国王的脸好像冻结的冰块一样，僵硬，冷漠，对面前的一切毫无反应。

他在漠视国家的分裂，默许对Valar的仇恨。“小靴子，看在过往的一切上，求你阻止这一切！”Amandil伸出右手，作出祈祷的姿势，“求你，为Númenor的未来着想。”

然而国王没有立即给予他回答。

“陛下。”Sauron紧接着开口，“如果我占有这个席位引起了这么多不满，那还请陛下收回。我只求平平安安地做我的人质，不要被别人无故砍了脑袋。”

“你就留在议会席的末位吧。” Pharazôn起身作出退让，脸上挂着厌烦的神色，“暂不授予领主身份，也不列入贵族行列，但国师一职，非你莫属。”

“感谢陛下恩典。”Sauron嘴角勾出笑容，眼中却一点笑意也无。他转过身，眼睛紧盯着Amandil，说出思想的话语——你赢了，呵呵，也输了，我们还会再较量的。

我们会有机会较量，我不会让你得逞，不会让你压灭所有正确的声音。Andúnië亲王闭上眼睛，再度睁开时却发现Pharazôn已站在面前。

“陛下。”他语调犹豫，因为Pharazôn的脸色看上去就像要马上杀一个人来平复心情。

“恩师，这是我最后一次如此称呼你。我恨你！”Númenor国王凑近他，耳语道，“你利用我对你的敬重要挟我。这是第一次，也是最后一次。”

 


	29. 法拉宗（Pharazôn）

他张开手掌，凝视着躺在手心的那枚镶嵌珍珠的宝石胸针。

这本是他母亲的珠宝，被他偷来送给了自己喜欢的姑娘，伴随她生，伴随她死。然而如今，它却以一种近乎嘲弄的方式回到了手中——她希望我能用心庇护她的弟弟，而我却真的剜出了他的心。我是不是做的有点过分了——Pharazôn低下头，把珠宝放回收藏它的木匣中。

“来人。”他喊道。

一个脸上长满雀斑的男孩跑了过来。他大概刚偷吃了什么东西，嘴角边还挂着一抹玫红色的果酱。“陛下。”

“把这个送去陵园，埋在Griinor（格雷诺）身边。”他把木匣递给男孩。后者弯腰鞠了一躬，抱了东西，转身离开，脚步在大理石地面上撞出清脆的响声。

一切都结束了，过去的事不可能重新再来，就让它过去吧。Númenor国王吐了一口气，举目眺望远方。他站在寝宫楼顶的平台上，视野开阔。宫里的人忙忙碌碌，像密集的蚁群一样在各幢建筑间来回穿梭，完全没有注意到这座宫殿的主人正注视着自己的一举一动。

Pharazôn从这些晃动的身影中认出了一些——伺候王后的双胞胎姐妹Harna（哈尔娜）和Terila（特瑞拉），漂亮又活泼的Genever(吉妮维)，做事情认真却很胆小的Nacarel（娜卡瑞）。她看上去也挺美丽的，棕色的杏眼，纤细的脖颈，柔软的腰肢，浑圆的臀部。我似乎有很久没碰女人了，自从带回那个俘虏之后就没找过其他的女人。Pharazôn有些懊恼地捻着手指，也许她们中的某一个会是个不错的选择。

“陛下！陛下！”风把声音更清楚地吹进耳朵，Iisdahâd（伊斯达哈德）气喘吁吁地捏着一张羊皮纸条爬完阶梯，瘦削干瘪的胸脯不停地起伏，“陛下，中土……中土出事了。”

什么？他迅速把那些有关于女人的美貌的东西扫出脑袋，换上属于男性的思考方式。“快，把它拿来给我。”

Iisdahâd递上手中的羊皮纸条，“刚刚才收到的，是来自Umbar（昂巴）的信鸦。您看这件事要不要告诉Deadesôn（代阿德森），恐怕他……”

Pharazôn展开了那张卷的很细的纸卷，上面只有一句话：

Deadesôn（代阿德森）大人，Bamula（巴姆拉）遇海盗突袭，死伤惨重，尊夫人在别墅不幸遇难，敬请节哀。

“陛下，要告诉他吗？”Iisdahâd复问。

“这事瞒不住的。”Pharazôn把纸条地还给Iisdahâd，“去给他看吧。”

“遵命。”御前法官接了命令，径直朝Umbar（昂巴）领主在宫内的居所走去。他离开后，Pharazôn一个人站在平台上吹风，心中早已没了刚刚的那份闲适。我会让所有冒犯Númenor的行为付出代价，不管他是谁，出于何种目的。“侍从官在哪？”他喝道，立刻有人从阶梯下方奔跑上来。“陛下请吩咐。”

“立刻通知御前议会核心成员，傍晚在小议事厅召开军事会议。”

侍从官迟疑了一下，没有立即去传达。“陛下。”他小心地开口询问，“Andúnië亲王在不在其中？”

Amandil……近两个星期来Pharazôn几乎忘记了这个名字，就像他忘记Griinor做过防腐处理的尸体的面容一样。要不要叫他来？Númenor国王有些犹豫。Amandil有着很高的军事素养，上次也是他最先布防设伏，连胜了Sauron好几仗才迫使黑暗君主无条件投降。丢开他恐怕会影响战局布置，让他来又必须听那些关于道德和习俗的说教。不过这是军事会议，不涉及他那套信仰和习俗……

“陛下。”侍从官见他没反应，又催了一遍。

“通知他来。”Pharazôn回答，侍从官领旨离去。

此刻还是上午，刚刚吃完早餐后不久。Pharazôn本以为能休息到傍晚再去面对那些恼人的事情，然而接下来的时间注定叫他无法安静——午饭的时候，另一张信鸦带来的消息传到了他手中，和早上的一样简短：

致Númenor国王：

 两天前，一伙叛乱者袭击了Alamata（阿拉曼塔）和周边的十多个村庄，杀死护民官、执事以及各村村长，还把他们吊在树上喂乌鸦。

该死！Pharazôn把纸揉成一团，扔在地上。但是事情远远没有结束。下午茶的时候，他接到了第三份信报，直接省去了开头的称呼，只有短短的几个词：

Pelargir（佩拉格）遇袭，市长全家被处死，城市遭到火焚。

Númenor国王猛地合上嘴巴，差点咬断舌头。“啊！”他叫出了声，酸涩感一直攀上头皮，令整张脸都发麻。嘴巴里弥漫着血腥味，舌头的疼痛搅得眼泪都冒了出来。这件事必须今天定夺，一刻也不能拖延。于是，傍晚军事会议召开的时候，他成了第一个到达小议事厅的人，坐在首座上等候每一个前来与会的御前议会重臣。

Sauron来得最早，几乎是跟随他的脚步来的。之后是Amandil，这两个人一个首席，一个末席面对面坐着，叫整个议事厅的气氛顿时严肃一倍。Vagnash（瓦格纳什）很守时间，既没提前也没迟到，进来后坐在Pharazôn的左手边，Iisdahâd和Deadesôn（代阿德森）同时前来。前者疲惫不堪，活像被拉去采石场做了几天的苦力。后者一脸平静，根本不像是个刚死了老婆的悲伤鳏夫。最后，姗姗来迟的是Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督Agoripa（阿格里帕）。他一见Pharazôn坐在首席，立刻低下头，弯下腰，默不作声地朝自己的位置走去。

Númenor国王把他扫出眼角，开始自己的陈述：“今天，急招各位来此，是因为信鸦刚刚从中土带来消息，我们的城市和村庄遭到了攻击。具体情况我还不清楚，是海盗，是流寇，是暴民，还是曾今这里某人的部下。”他边说边盯着Sauron，希望从那张精致优美的面孔上读到一丝慌乱的情绪，然而什么也没有。于是他收回目光，继续说下去，“Umbar（昂巴）的领主夫人死了，Alamata（阿拉曼塔）的护民官死了，Pelargir（佩拉格）市长的全家都被处死，他们已经用手抽打在我们脸上！各位，今天请你们来此，就是为了商量对策，怎样让这些冒犯Númenor的人付出代价！”

无人立刻做出回答，连呼吸声也被刻意压低。

“怎么，没有？难带你们都不是Númenóreans？”Pharazôn扬起音调。

“陛下，我的意见是……”Amandil是唯一一个在这种情况下还能第一个开口的，“这件事因该彻查清楚再作决断。如果是海盗，是流寇，我们应该派兵前往。但如果事出有因，我希望澄清事实，以免在误会中让矛盾升级。这样一来，我们在中土的定居点恐怕将永无宁日。”

“你的意思是，我们不该派兵，缩头挨打？”

“也不是，我的意思是……”

“彻查。”Númenor国王的脸仿佛被极地的严寒冻结住了，每一块肌肉都显得那么僵硬，“彻查。让挂在树枝上的尸体等待着被乌鸦吃掉的说法，对吗？”

Amandil闭上眼睛，摇了摇头，“不是，我只是希望能和平地解决问题。”

“懦弱。”Pharazôn低吼一声，显然这不是他想要的答案，“Amandil，如果我没有记错的话，Pelargir（佩拉格）应该是你们那帮喜欢替精灵说话的人建立的城市，它也遭到了洗劫。难道你的心就没有一点颤抖，没有一点被愤怒据满的感觉？”

那张略显沧桑的脸抽搐了一下，又恢复平静。“我需要的是公正，而不是病态的报复。冤冤相报何时了？”

“真是高尚。”Pharazôn讥诮地评价。差不多都成白痴了，越老越白痴。“各位，我的想法是，放任那些叛乱者胡来才是最大的失误，我们必须要严厉地警告他们，遏制住这种苗头的发展。”

“我同意。”Vagnash（瓦格纳什）举手。

“我也同意。”Agoripa（阿格里帕）跟着附和。倒是刚刚失去的妻子的Deadesôn（代阿德森）没有任何表态。

“那么如何警告，有什么想法？”Pharazôn起身原地转圈，鞋后跟击打着地面，发出沉闷单调的响动，“大规模派兵不可能，也没有那个必要。”

“我有个办法，陛下。”Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督干咳了两声后慢吞吞地说，“派人约他们的头领出来谈判，就说Númenor国王宽宏大量，不计前嫌，愿意答应他们的要求。等他们人都来齐之后，我们再……趁机一网打尽。”

“Agoripa！”Amandil吼道，整个人冲出了座椅。他握起右拳，准备随时挥舞上去，“你这混蛋！你这么做是在陷Númenor不义。在谈判桌上谋害谈判对象，这种恶心的背信行为只有古老的黑暗大敌才做的出来！”

“和敌人讲信用？Amandil，我没听错吧？”Mittalmar总督眯起眼睛，伸长脖子，一丝若有若无的冷笑出现在眼角，“怪不到所有人都说你是傻瓜呢。你的确是，敌我都分不清，到处乱施怜悯。”

“这是信义！”Amandil强调，身影颤抖，“信义一旦失去就不会再回来。到时候所有人都会指责Númenor和我们的国王是出尔反尔，毫无信用。”

“我不需要信义，Amandil。”Pharazôn开口，语锋如同冰河开裂一般尖锐，“就像我不需要Valar的教导一样！”

“陛下，你不能……”

“安静，我不想听见你再说什么。”

一瞬间，得意这种情绪在Agoripa体内猛烈地爆燃起来，穿透皮肤和血肉洋溢在他的脸上，令他周身似乎要放出光辉。

“陛下，谈判的人选我想好了，就让我的小儿子去吧。他此前一直都呆在海运部门，接触的人很多，对中土各族的语言和习俗都比较了解。”

“准！”Pharazôn宣布。

翌日，Agoripa总督最年少的孩子就出发了，陪他一同前往的还有海军元帅Vagnash的副官以及Umbar领主Deadesôn。“祝你们此行顺利。”Pharazôn按照惯例为远行者祈祷，祈祷他们一帆风顺。

Romenna（罗门那）港的风有些大，天空中云絮如同瓦片一样层层密布，像极了巨龙的鳞甲。阳光从云层的缝隙中透出来，如同喷出罅隙的地火，洒满远处的海面，将Tor-Uinen（托尔-乌妮，一座小岛）附近的海水染成瑰丽的金红。当Agoripa的妻子Azebina（阿泽比娜）将Ololaire（欧洛莱瑞）编成的花环套在船头的时候，船帆缓慢拉开，在海风的吹拂下鼓胀起来，如同母牛丰满的乳房。大船缓缓移动，使出港口。

之后的等待变得焦急而难熬。Pharazôn每天都在守候从中土飞来的信鸦——一种经过专门饲养，体型硕大的渡鸦，可以飞行遥远的距离——它们和栖息在王宫上方的那些家伙是好朋友，经常在夜深人静时盘踞在塔楼顶端发出巨大的喧嚣。

天气逐渐变得严寒，而后又温暖起来。五个月后，当王宫广场上那棵精灵白树吐露新芽，长出一个个花苞的时候，信鸦从中土带来了消息。

同样是非常简短的一句话：

   事态进展的非常有利。叛乱者首领皆以伏法，总共四十一名。现在他们成了乌鸦和野狗的食粮。不久之后当得胜回返。

Pharazôn感到非常愉悦，当晚他临幸了漂亮的Genever(吉妮维)以示庆祝。这女孩的表现同样叫他惊喜，几乎令他找回了当初俘获Sauron最初几天时那种极度亢奋的心情。但是睡着后，屋顶的乌鸦却叫得格外响亮，呜哇呜哇呜哇呜哇呜哇呜哇呜哇呜哇呜哇呜哇……声音凄厉而悲凉。

“你好啊，Númenor国王。”恍惚中，有个声音在叫他，清晰，悠远，如同落入深潭的雨滴，在不见五指的黑暗中激起层层涟漪。

“你是谁？”一丝恐惧感包围了Pharazôn，令他极度不悦。他讨厌这种恐惧带来的呕吐感，很久以前他在面对父亲的时候有过这种感觉，在谋反篡位的前夜也有过这种感觉。说不上痛苦，但就是有样东西缓慢地在脏腑中爬动，叫人难以集中精神，无法冷静思考。

“我是引路者，引导命运的人。”那个身影起先是一团发着微光的雾，比最透明的纱还要轻薄。接着，它们缓慢地旋转，就像满月时围着月亮打转的云絮，拉长、变形、伸出四肢。这团小小的，发光的东西变成了一个少年的模样。然而他的脸，叫Pharazôn更为不安。那是Agoripa小儿子的脸，又有点像死去的Griinor的脸，只是他的眼睛，是两个漆黑的大洞，像腐烂的骷髅的眼窝。“欺骗者会付出代价，他因为你而死去。”

“等等，你说什么？”Pharazôn试图冲上前去，然而他就像被什么黏在了原地，亦或者空间能够自行移动——他和引路者之间始终保持着两臂的距离，不多一分，也不少一分。

“结束了。”引路者笑起来，随着他的笑容，腐烂的斑点开始从眼窝扩散至整个身体。皮肉慢慢泛出恶心的绿色，一条条地脱落。那张逐渐露出牙齿的嘴巴仍旧噏动出几个词语，“不要质疑命运，它始终存在于你的身边。”

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……Pharazôn惊叫着醒来，然而身边只有熟睡女孩发出的轻微鼾声。“喂，醒醒！”他奋力摇醒她，“你听见什么了没有？”

“陛下，您说什么呀。”Genever困极了，只是翻了个身又沉入梦乡。

这是什么回事？Pharazôn确信自己再也无法入睡，起身下床，推开通向平台的门。春天的夜风已经不像数月前那样刺骨，但依然寒意逼人。他想知道那个梦的意思，于是吩咐值夜的侍女叫来了Sauron。他的战俘依然高傲而冷静，周身散发着如同梦中人一般的微光。

“你觉得这是怎么回事？”他讲述了自己的梦。

堕落的Maia神色变得异常凝重，他沉默了很久才缓慢开口：“陛下，这可能是来自Valar的警告，他们对您的所作所为非常惧怕。”

“他们能进入梦境？”Pharazôn诧异。

“是的。”Sauron回答，“他们可以，当您放松警惕的时候。”

愤怒如同火山一样突然喷发了，“这是卑鄙的行径。”Númenor国王挥舞着拳头，吼道，“如何可以摆脱？”

“我自有办法。”Sauron笑道。

 


	30. 辛拉菲尔（Zimraphel）

这件事来得太突然，突然到来不及反应。

接过那纸条的一瞬间，Azebina（阿泽比娜）便倒吸一口冷气，晕了过去。

“夫人，夫人你怎么了？”随行的侍女在一旁焦急地摇晃着她。趁着这个机会，Zimraphel捡起了那张飘落在地面的纸条，上面的笔迹是Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督Agoripa（阿格里帕）的。

Aina（艾娜）：

Teby（特比）出事了，万望觐见王后陛下后，速来小会议厅。

Teby，是他小儿子的名字。陛下不是派他去中土处理叛乱的事务了吗，难道……Zimraphel的手指仿佛被黄蜂蛰了一下，那张纸挣脱了她的手，颤抖着飘向地面。

“夫人！夫人！”侍女还在摇晃她，一边摇一边哭。

“我那里有点薄荷精油。”Zimraphel提醒，“也许能帮助你家夫人醒过来。快，把东西取来。” Númenor王后转身吩咐女侍。

“谢谢陛下。”小侍女抹干净眼泪，焦急的脸上勉强挤出一个微笑。她接过递送来的盛有精油的瓶子，倒出一点在手上，用手指蘸着缓缓按揉Azebina的发际线至耳根两侧。

“你家夫人一直都这样吗？”Zimraphel复又捡起那张纸，放在桌面上，“这纸上并未说清原由，不至于一听见就……”

“恕不相瞒，陛下。”小侍女回答，“其实夫人有这个预感差不多两个月了。早先我家大人也收到过一张纸条，只是一直瞒着夫人上面的内容。但是夫人仍然从大人的语气和表情中读出了一些瞒着她的东西。她早已猜到，却不愿相信。”

早已猜到，不愿相信……Zimraphel的记忆被拖回到父亲去世的那一刻，Pharazôn，他也是那样……早已猜到，不愿相信……一根细绳缠绕住了她的心脏，慢慢收紧，切出深痕，让血从那细细的伤口里渗出来，一点一点灌满胸腔，直到再也不能呼吸。

“陛下，夫人醒了。”

小侍女的声音将Zimraphel唤回到现实中来。她有点同情这位总督夫人，不是因为她的贵妇身份，而是因为她是位母亲。今天本来是一如·莱塔列节（Erulaitalë，赞美一如，一年的第二祭，在仲夏这一天），在她父亲当政的日子，这个节日相当隆重，众人都要在国王的带领下登山祈祷。但是如今，Pharazôn不允许以任何形式公开庆祝精灵和Valar的节日，但是为了安慰她，破例让王公们的夫人进宫朝见，以示祝福。Zimraphel对此无可奈何。

“Azebina夫人，你好一点吗？” Númenor王后问。

“谢谢王后关心。”她试图站起身，却一连试了几次也支不起来。

“这样吧，我陪您一起去。”Zimraphel突然发觉自己要这么做，就像有人把这个想法植进了脑中，“我希望您坚强。”

Zimraphel已经记不清自己曾几何时进入过小议事厅了，是父亲还在的时候吧。这间聚集着Númenor权力核心的小屋子比从前看起来要黑暗得多。Pharazôn不喜欢在谈及大事的时候拉开窗帘，总觉得那样会泄露秘密。因此不管有多热，这里的帘子一定会遮得严严实实，不透一丝风。

男人们都围聚在里面，烛光映照在他们脸上，抖出许多狰狞的幻影。Zimraphel从中认出了熟悉的面孔，还有一些很陌生，应该是这次刚刚当选的议会成员。“王后陛下。”除了Pharazôn以外的所有人都向她行礼，包括那个已经摆脱战俘身份的战俘——她一点儿也不喜欢他，虽说上次中毒的时候他帮了很大忙。

“夫人怎么有兴致来此？” Pharazôn喘了口气问，显然对她的突然造访大吃一惊。

“我是陪总督夫人来的，她的状况不太好。” Zimraphel说，但是Pharazôn却未再接着回答。

面前的桌子上摆着两个木匣，看上去是用桦树皮胡乱拼接成的，一些潮湿的液体从匣子下渗出来，深色，黏稠，散发着异味。莫名的恐惧感牢牢地摄住了Zimraphel，把她的注意力钉在木匣上。她的思想分裂成两半，一半拒绝，一半又疯狂地想要打开看一看。“这是……”她用手指了指，便立刻后悔了，“我……”

“我的儿子么？”总督夫人哽咽着说出这句话。

Agoripa点点头，打开了其中一个木匣。刺鼻的气味冲了出来，很像是放在海水中浸泡多年的腐木，上面爬满了贝壳生物，又放在烈日下曝晒到快要融化。它强烈、单一，连掩住口鼻也无法阻止，似乎要把胃中的食物统统翻腾出来才算罢休。

Zimraphel朝里面望了一眼，那是一颗人头，脸上的皮肉在粗盐的浸泡下变成了枯萎的灰黄，全都打着褶皱纠结在一起，布满盐水干涸后的白斑。但如今，它的表面湿漉漉的，凝结着黄色的露珠，厚重，污浊，不断下渗。头颅原本的舌头被割掉了，塞进了另一样令人难以启齿的东西，同样干巴巴地耷拉在外边。

“我的……”总督夫人再次昏晕过去，脸色变得像她儿子被砍下的头一样难看。

一张羊皮纸被插在人头的左眼里，Pharazôn把它取出来，展开，上面是一行扭曲的棕褐色字迹：

操他妈的Númenóreans，使下三滥手段的杂种，把那话儿塞进嘴巴里的滋味如何？统统去死吧！

                                                                         Yuguz(尤古兹)

Númenor国王脸色阴沉，把纸条直凑到Sauron鼻尖上面，后者皱起了眉头。“Yuguz(尤古兹)是谁？是你手下的那伙人吗？”

“不是，陛下。不过从名字看，像个哈拉德人。”Mordor之主用手拨开纸条，那玩意儿的气味实在难闻。“那些南方人一向野蛮，我当初驯服他们的时候就花费了不少力气。”

“你是在讽刺我无能？还是在抱怨我把你带来Númenor？” Pharazôn扔掉羊皮纸，踹翻了另一个木匣，Vagnash（瓦格纳什）副官的脑袋骨碌碌滚了出来，在地上打转。那张几乎烂成一团的脸在地上抹出一道湿乎乎，散发着恶心气味的嗅迹。它碰到了Iisdahâd（伊斯达哈德）袍子的下摆，这位御前法官连‘呸’了两声把它踢到一边。

“你应该对死者放尊重点，Iisdahâd。” Amandil（阿曼迪尔）捡起那颗头，把它放回桌面上的匣子里。比起总督的儿子，这个死者生前遭受的虐待更为严重，他的脸皮被整个儿剥去，眼珠被剜出，嘴唇也被割掉，只剩下两排牙齿。也许是死了一阵子后才被丢进盐水里，这张脸上皮肉的腐败程度要严重得多，不少地方已经变成绿色，布满蛆虫挖出的孔洞。

Zimraphel终于抑制不住翻涌的胃酸，干呕出声。

“受不了就回去。” Pharazôn告诫，“这种地方，女人没有必要硬撑。”

“感谢陛下好意。”Zimraphel回敬，“我还没脆弱得像朵泡沫，这点东西我能承受。”

“那随你便，只要别吐出来就行。” Númenor国王背过脸去，把妻子扔在一边。Zimraphel示意侍女将总督夫人扶到隔壁耳室的长榻上躺下，这原本是给留宿加班的议会成员准备的。

“好了，给我们讲讲这是怎么回事？”议事厅里传来国王低沉强硬的嗓音，“不是说你们快返回了吗，怎么突然又……”

“是这样的陛下。” Zimraphel从耳室中探出头来，只瞧见一个背影。他头发纠结，衣服肮脏，似乎很久没洗过了，“我们本来第二天就准备返航。”他说话的时候瓮声瓮气，好像嘴巴上套了一只铁桶，很多词语发音含混不清，“结果，就在当天晚上有个暗线跑来报告，说他找到了叛军中逃脱的那些人的藏身之所，就在附近的山中，和山民们混在一起。”

“山民？”

“就是白山（White Mountains）里的那些人，据传他们在山中有据点，更靠北一些的地方还建了一处要塞，叫Dunharrow（顿哈罗）。”

“你知道这些事吗？”Pharazôn扭头望着Sauron，“那些山民，和他们的要塞？”

Mordor之主沉默片刻，缓慢开口，“知道一点，那些人中有一些曾经宣誓效忠于我。但是另一些，他们一直都和我作对。”

“只要是渴望自由的人都会选择和你作对。” Amandil接话，“陛下，这些人和我们同属伊甸人（Edain），他们不是敌人。”

“闭嘴，Amandil，我没问你。”Pharazôn转来转去，狂躁得像头饥饿了几天的野兽，“好了，继续往下讲。还有，你的鼻子是怎么回事？”

“这，都是那些山民干的。”信使突然哭起来，Zimraphel注意丈夫厌恶地往后退了一步，“线人说他们人很少，我们就带了一个小队的兵出发了，谁知道……他们……有一百多个，而且全副武装。那是场屠杀，陛下。他们像屠宰牲口一样杀死我们，全队就活了我一个，因为他们的头儿Yuguz(尤古兹)需要我回来报信。但是他，他却……”

“割了你的鼻子是吗？” Númenor国王眼中所有的同情之色一扫而空，剩下的只有鄙夷，“全都蠢透了，活该被砍掉脑袋！Agoripa，听见了吗？你的儿子是怎么死的！”

 “陛下，话不能这么说。” Mittalmar总督几乎跌跪在地上，“他也是为了Númenor才死的，求您一定要为他报仇。”

“Agoripa，你的儿子是因为你的贪婪才死的，不能怪别人。” Amandil插嘴，“要怪就怪你的寡廉鲜耻，缺信少义。”

“陛下，他又帮着敌人说话！” Mittalmar总督就像个十岁出头的孩子一般尖叫。

“你们统统给我住嘴！” Pharazôn咆哮，用手指着他的鼻尖，“Agoripa，听着，你的儿子活该掉脑袋！但是我不会放过那些冒犯Númenor的人，不管他是谁！”

“可是估计这件事之后，不会有太多的贵族愿意去中土。”一直沉默不语的Vagnash突然开口，伸手把装有人头的木匣往对面Iisdahâd那里推了推，“那里又穷，又危险，据说还时常流行疫病。”

“为了Númenor，他们会愿意的。” Pharazôn执拗地坚持，不过片刻之后，他便改变了注意，“你们有什么好办法让他们愿意，我的领主们？”

室内突然安静下来，几乎能听见烛焰跳跃的声音。从腐烂头颅上渗出的液体一滴滴溅落到地面上，形成了一滩黝黑污浊的印迹。而它的味道，更是叫人难以集中精神。那丝丝缕缕的气息，笔直地钻进脑子里，拨动着最深处的神经。

“我倒是有一个。” Sauron的声音就像他的容貌一样令人愉悦。只要他愿意，甚至能让愤怒的人立刻平静下来，“只怕陛下觉得猥琐。”

“但说无妨。” Pharazôn终于停止他无休止的踱步，回到座位上来。

“不知道贵国的贵族们对享受女人有多大的兴趣。” Sauron笑起来，眼睛突然对上Zimraphel，叫她躲进了耳室，“我在Barad-dur的时候，”那声音亲切而柔和，“那些东方人（Easterlings）的首领就非常乐意拥有众多的妻妾，还有数不清的女奴。”

“不行！Númenor不允许多妻。” Pharazôn否决，“Númenor的女人也不会同意。”

“我的话还没说完，陛下。” Sauron继续以相同的语调言道，“妻子只有一个，我不会让我的主张冒犯那些尊贵的Númenor的女士们。不过对于享受女人，作为领主的各位还能享有一种权利，无关婚姻，只是权利——在那些低贱的中洲人迎娶新妇的时候，我的领主们可以拥有他们新娘的初夜权。我在Barad-dur的时候，我下属的权贵们非常喜欢这一条。比起财富，女人可能是另一种很好的刺激。”

“龌龊至极，Sauron，你怎么说得出口？”Amandil表示出极大的愤慨，“这种恶心的主意谁都不会同意。”

“我无所谓。”Vagnash立刻把自己排除在争执圈外，“从有效方面来讲，这不失为一种手段。”

“我支持。”Agoripa立刻站到了Amandil的对立面，而Iisdahâd似乎不准备表态。

“我的领主们，你们还有什么意见？” Pharazôn虽然没有言明，但是他的赞同几乎就写在了脸上。

也许我该说什么，不为别的，只为了同为女人。Zimraphel不知从哪里寻来的勇气，傲然地走了出去，大声说道，“我反对！”

举座皆惊。

Pharazôn的嘴巴仿佛脱臼似的难以合拢，舌头从齿缝中伸出。他愣了足足有一次沙漏颠倒那么久。“夫人，这是军事会议，与女人无关。”

“但是为什么又要涉及女人？” Zimraphel反问，“难道她们成为筹码的机会还不够多吗？”

“你在质疑我们的婚姻，夫人。” Pharazôn语气中明显透着警告。在以往，这一招效果惊人，Zimraphel会立刻退出议事厅，但这次却不能阻止她表达自己的想法，“看来陛下很清楚我们的婚姻并不受祝福，您又何必让更多人的婚姻背上阴影？我听Nalétar（那蕾塔）提过，伊斯林人不会责怪强暴的男人，却会斥责受害的女人。为什么要把自己的快乐建立在别人的痛苦之上？”

“王后陛下，这是政治决策。”Sauron插嘴，“不可能满足所有人的需求。”

“我在和我丈夫说话，俘虏！” Zimraphel呵斥，“请你注意自己的身份。”

所有参与会议的御前议会成员全都站立了起来，默不作声地盯着这对王室夫妇。乌云在聚集，愤怒像闪电激发出的火花一样在Pharazôn脸上跳动，“夫人，我，再提醒您，一次，”他一词一顿，说得很慢，“这是，军事会议，与女人，无关。”

“这是我的国家，就与我有关。”

‘啪！’Pharazôn的巴掌结结实实地挥在了脸上，Zimraphel顿时觉得有一千只蜜蜂在耳旁吵闹。左边脸颊像被火焰灼烧一般疼痛，而眼前的烛光模糊在了一起，人与物皆化作混沌的影子，扭曲，翻滚，飘动。“我们该好好谈一谈了，夫人。”国王的声音在脑中响起，如同吱嘎作响的铁门铰链。肩膀被有力的手粗暴地卡住，随后她的双脚离开了地面，腹部顶在一件坚硬又有力的物体上。

“这件事今天到此，稍后再议。”她的世界依旧含混不清，除了那如同令箭的声音。“散会！”

眼前的光线逐渐强烈起来，但是Zimraphel清楚，黑夜刚刚降临。

 


	31. 索伦（Sauron）

王后的抵抗，让他稍稍有些吃惊。

记忆中的那个女人胆小怯懦，沉默寡言，几乎没有任何存在感。但是这次，她在Pharazôn面前表现出来的强硬，让Sauron看到了两人身上相同血脉所起的作用。

也许，我得更用心下点功夫才行。Mordor之主咬紧下唇，陷入沉思。一切都按照计划进行，而且比预期还要顺利。当他见到那些从中土传递来的消息时，几乎无法控制情绪。自己被俘的时候可没考虑这么多，但是在Melkor意志笼罩下的土地上，连命运这样东西都会向着自己，实在是痛快。想到这点，Sauron几乎忘却了被俘三年来的压抑和谨慎，放纵地笑出声来。

他的面前摆放了一张安都因（Anduin）河口和附近白色山脉的地图。阳光透过窗棂，在上面投下斑驳的印记，像一张透明的罗网笼罩在河流与山峦之上。这是Pharazôn在会议后特地谴人送给他的，让他回忆一下，标出山民们的国度和他们藏匿的地区。这里地处Umbar（昂巴）的北面，并不是努美诺尔人一贯的活动地点，似乎除了一个属于亲精灵派的城市Pelargir（佩拉格）外，西方人类还未染指这一地带。

或许他们会更感兴趣富饶的Eriador（伊利雅德），还有林顿（Lindon）——Gil-galad（吉尔.加拉德）的领地。他暗自付思着，提起羽毛笔，在地图上圈出那些战略要地，还有某些他想让Pharazôn知晓，却不是重点的区域。或许人类会发现，战争这样东西一旦开头，就不以任何人的意志为转移了。

修改过的地图准时呈送给了Pharazôn，之后便没有消息再传来，似乎王后的阻挠打消了国王的计划。但是事实并非如此，Sauron心里很清楚，只要是这位Númenor君王决定的事情，就绝无更改的可能。果然，三天后，Pharazôn在议会上强行通过了关于在中土的Umbar（昂巴）及其附近努美诺尔所控制地区推行初夜权的决策，同时鼓励努美诺尔人（Númenóreans）迁往中土定居，收回属于自己祖先的土地。

政策一出，激起千层浪。有支持叫好的声音，也有反对嘲讽的声音。不过更多人并未对此表达立场，他们抱着观望的态度，既想去中土发展属于自己的产业，又不愿承担过多的风险，尤其是带上家人和子女后的搬迁。其间，某些‘帝党’中的激进分子趁机将矛头转向反对者中的仇家身上，在Romenna（罗门那）制造了数起骚乱和纵火事件。Pharazôn委派Amandil去处理此事，希望短时间内把他支出Armenelos（阿美尼罗斯），以减少御前议会中反对的声音。

Andúnië亲王离开的那天，Sauron乐不可支。他预计情况会朝着更有利于他的方向发展。然而这次，命运跳出了他的掌控，吸引努美诺尔人前去中土的政策执行得并不理想。起初，它的确是获得了不少中层贵族的支持——那些在国内位高权重的上流阶层根本瞧不起这点小小的利益——他们很好奇去中土冒险，以获取自身在国内根本无法得到的地位。但是七周之后，响应的人越来越少，像秋天树上的叶子一样飘零。还有一些去而复返，回来时满口怨言。

Sauron想了不少办法，从这些大吐苦水的凡人口中知道了一些原因，主要有三条。每一条都能刷新这位堕落Maia对人类这个种族的认识。

最主要的一条来自某位海亚洛星芒（ Hyarrostar，岛国东南部）小贵族的调侃，他几乎逢人就谈。

“你知道吗？”那家伙一边说一边做动作比划，“我刚见到那女人的一瞬间就萎了。”哄笑声瞬间爆炸，但这并不能打断他继续逗乐大家，“真他妈的干净，浑身的衣服连颜色都辨不清，蓬乱的头发大概一个月梳一次算是神明保佑了。更别提那味道，闻起来就像马厩，我太太养的宠物狗都比她好闻。我当时就打发她走了，还告诉她这辈子都别让我再看见。”

第二个理由是在开会的时候，御前法官Iisdahâd（伊斯达哈德）向Pharazôn提出的。

“陛下，我能不能不用这初夜权，把它赠给别人？”会议进行到一半时，他突然开口。

Sauron依稀记得国王当时的神情，很奇怪，鄙夷，嘲讽，又带着些许愉悦，就像是一个聪明人看着傻瓜犯傻时的表情。“法官大人，对于您来说，这样理所当然。”他少有地边笑边说，音调还起起伏伏，故意营造一种滑稽的氛围，“什么政策都不能照搬回家，对嘛？”

“谢陛下。”Iisdahâd勉强挤出个尴尬的笑容，抄起手不再言语。

会后，Sauron从仆从那里知道了一些关于这位御前法官的私人消息。说话的人同样愉快，鼻尖上闪耀着兴奋的油光。“哈哈！他畏妻如虎。都说努美诺尔女人厉害，可当你见过这位法官夫人后，会觉得其他的全都是温顺的羔羊。他老婆简直就是带崽的母狼，抱窝的母龙，要是发现老公和别的女人偷欢，保准立刻让他变太监。”

“他怕老婆？”

“当然，不仅仅是他。”男仆拍着胸脯说，“我敢保证，一半的努美诺尔男人都怕老婆。”

看来这又是个原因，Sauron摇摇头，觉得是不是大乐章的什么地方唱错了，亦或者Eru在思考创造这些人的时候走了神。只是在想起曾经的师傅Aulë（奥力）和他的妻子Yavanna（雅万娜）后，‘噗嗤’笑出了声，顿时感到豁然开朗。

但这还不是让他最最措手不及的理由。在此之前，他从未料想过人类竟是如此酷爱幻想的生物。

“太糟心了。”说这话的人曾经是最积极的响应者之一，来自石城昂都斯托（Ondosto），一个偏北的贫瘠之地。“我本以为那些女人就算没有精灵女子般修长美丽，至少也不会比我家的厨娘差吧。谁知，我简直不敢相信她是个母的！脸倒是圆脸，只是别在上面撒那么多芝麻就好了。还有胸部滚圆也就足够了，腰别那么圆，还超过胸！看上去根本不像个处女，活脱脱生过一窝仔的老妈子，还没我家的绵羊漂亮。各位，你们忍心上这样的女人，作贱自己吗？”

没有别的答案比这个更让Sauron无话可说。

但是，Mordor之主不甘心自己的第一个政治提议就此落空。于是，他鼓动国王修缮提议，将仅限于领主本人享有的初夜权泛化为可以流通的物权——允许转赠、赏赐和买卖。同时，赐予所有愿意前往中土定居的努美诺尔人高一级的贵族头衔，并发放一笔用于开拓荒野的资金，赠予武器用于保卫自身。如此一来，这项提议慢慢变成了那些中低层贵族和没有继承权的贵族幼子们获得财富和地位的途径，亦反过来成了他获得政治支持的基柱。

除了Amandil那一派的少数几人，几乎大多数努美诺尔人开始忘记Sauron曾经作为敌人和俘虏的身份，而把他看作是正式的努美诺尔贵族的一份子。伴随着影响力的扩大，过往那些喜欢用藐视眼光看他的人也慢慢变得点头哈腰，博取他的欢心，向他示好。Sauron无一例外地表示接受，显得宽容而友好。他需要更多的支持，即使只是利益上的。当这些人找到与他的共同点后，他便会说服他们接受更多，从容易接受的，到不可触碰的，慢慢改变他们。而这些被改变的人会去尝试改变其他人的思想，某些时候使用的手段比他更加不可见人。

九个月后，大约有三万努美诺尔人带着他们的家人和全部财产去往中土。被焚毁的村庄重新建造起房屋，垒筑起栅栏，人们族群而居，将无主的土地一片片分割开。争端渐渐平息下来，Umbar（昂巴）及其附近的殖民地比原先扩大了三倍。因著Pharazôn的律令，这些土地上的努美诺尔人要比当地的土著有着更高的地位，享有更多的权利。然而这一切并不是依靠平等互助维持，岛国人手中的武器才是保证它确立的要点和基础。

Pharazôn喜欢这种景象，他看到了臣服、荣耀还有权威，可Sauron却清楚这一切不过是海市蜃楼一般虚妄的假象。他的笑容和Pharazôn的一样灿烂，原由却不一样——完全改变，然后左右Númenor的政局才是他最终的目的——而命运呈现出的一切，似乎都在朝那个点上行驶。

如今，他还在等待一点，就看Melkor留下的意志有没有这个力量了——他希望回中土一次。

这机会来得完全出乎预料，并且非常迅急。

“再说一遍！”还隔着两道回廊，就能听见Pharazôn的嘶吼声。

“陛下，我所言句句属实，Deadesôn（代阿德森）就要迎娶Griinor（格雷诺）的女儿Insdamia（英丝达米雅），婚期就定在下个月的十号。”Iisdahâd（伊斯达哈德）的声音颤抖而焦虑。

“该死的东西！”

‘啪！’又什么被摔碎了，接着是一声拔高的女音，听起来很像王后的。

“那么Griinor的儿子呢？”嗓音又转回了Pharazôn的。

“这……陛下……一言难尽……”

“你快说！我可不是你老婆！”Númenor国王催促。

“那男孩死了，据说是试图从监管他的城堡里逃走，在海里淹死了。”Iisdahâd更进一步地打着哆嗦，“大约是半个月前的事情了。”

“哈！这可真是巧啊！”Pharazôn大声调侃，“先是老婆死掉，接着Griinor正式的继承人也死了，Deadesôn真会把握时机，做得太假了吧！迎娶王族女子，想干什么？难道他不知道所有王室成员的婚姻需要得到国王的首肯吗？”

“陛下，我不是Deadesôn。”Iisdahâd抖索的声音叫Sauron面露鄙夷。“陛下，您召唤我。”他适时地低下头，不让对方看见脸上的讥诮之色。

房间里只有两个人——Pharazôn和Iisdahâd，但是地上的水迹、玻璃碎屑和遗落的花朵昭示着这里曾经还有第三者，可能只是个女侍，负责收走了被打破的花瓶。现在是暮春时节，王宫里的每一个房间都装饰着大量的鲜花，有的插在固定的水槽里，也有的悬挂在门柱和走廊里。同样缀满鲜花的，还有女性的发髻。这些用作装饰的花朵中，最主要的是一种名为Laurinquë（劳琳葵）的植物。岛国人很爱它的花朵，开花时节几乎哪里都有用它编著成的花环。空气里飘荡着一股甜腻的香气，仿佛醉人的陈酿，叫闻见的人无不精神涣散，呈现出一种出于本性的倦怠和慵懒。

Sauron一点也不喜欢这种弥漫宫廷的风气——华而不实，虚有其表，百无一用，却引来许多人像蜜蜂一样追捧、称赞。甚至还要迫使他同样入乡随俗，整天在脑袋上顶个花圈。

“到我身边来。”Pharazôn指了指自己右边的椅子，“我需要你的意见，这件事该如何处理？”国王胸前同样配着鲜花，缠绕的花茎就扣在左肩的铜扣子上。

“是什么事令陛下如此为难？”Sauron明知故问，他知道国王一向不喜欢窃听者。

“Deadesôn不经国王和议会的同意，私自迎娶王室女子。”Pharazôn说话的声音很大，令别再胸前的鲜花跟着抖动起来。

“陛下打算怎么做？”

“阻止这件事情的发生！”

Sauron猜度着Pharazôn的心情，估计着如果提出去中土处理此事他会不会同意，更重要的是，会不会起疑心。“陛下，这件事非得遏止吗？”

“当然。”Pharazôn一脸鄙薄，似乎觉得他问出这种问题十分愚蠢，“他是在挑衅我的权威。”他扯掉胸前的花朵扔在地上，“现在是擅自迎娶王室女子，接下来就该把手伸向王位了。只要那女孩给他生个儿子，他就能把东方人的肮脏血统混进Númenor的核心。”

这果然是他不可触碰死穴，与此相比，一切尽显渺小。Sauron 调整了一下音调，让蛊惑的力量渗透话语，“我想，陛下应该亲赴Umbar（昂巴）处理此事，方显威仪。因为您在这里吼再大声，他远在大海彼岸，也不会听见一个词。”

寂静在须臾间降临这个房间。Pharazôn愣住了，来来回回的踱步，眼睛不忘紧盯着Sauron。先是扫过他的脸，再慢慢往下移，想要挖出他每一个说谎的疑点。“你希望我亲自去处理这件事？”

“是的，陛下。”Mordor之主点头。这个凡人想要突破他的思想之门，窥见他心底的秘密还是异想天开。

终于，Pharazôn在审视很久之后做出了决定。“我们一同去一趟Umbar，我到要看看，Deadesôn会给我什么样的说辞。”

“陛下英明。”Sauron回应他一个赞许的微笑，心里也同样快乐，只是根源完全不同。


	32. 代阿德森（Deadesôn）

Umbar（昂巴）的城墙，高耸、敦实、坚固，年复一年地承受着海风的吹拂，海浪的拍打，像青铜一样暗沉，像玻璃一样光滑。

Deadesôn就站在城市北角的塔楼上，面向大海，眼睛却观望着下方的广场。自从Pharazôn四年前在此登陆，俘获了Barad-dur领主Sauron以后，这座城市便有了另一个名字——‘胜利之城’。国王为纪念这一时刻，特地吩咐工匠在海岸广场上修建了一座纪念碑，并将广场易名为‘征服’。

此时正是清晨早市的时间，来来往往的人群挤满了广场的每一个角落。他们大多是出外捕鱼的渔夫和前来卖菜的农民，不仅占据了那些头顶上有凉棚的阴凉之地，连纪念碑四周不着寸荫的空地也统统围了个严实。“一个铜板三斤小鱼！一个铜板三斤小鱼！”“喂！卖萝卜了，新鲜的萝卜，胡萝卜，紫甘蓝，芜菁，一个铜板五斤！”“大鳀鱼，金枪鱼，新鲜货，刚捞上来的！”“鲸鱼肉，真正的鲸鱼肉，还有海豹肉，假的不要钱！”……各类吆喝声此起彼伏，如同远处的贝烈盖尔海（BelegaerSea）的海浪一般浩瀚起伏。

太阳很快升起来，把炽烈的光辉洒向接近初夏时令的土地，令所有的影子都无处遁逃，瑟缩地躲藏在每一件物品的脚下。但是同时，这种照射也令空气变得浑浊。阳光蒸腾着血肉，让各种气味弥漫开来，鱼腥味，牛马的尿粪味，人体的汗味，腐烂蔬菜的馊骚气，全都混合在一起，加上风吹来海水的咸味，叫原本寡淡的气息浓重了一倍。

真恶心。Deadesôn不觉掩住了口鼻。现如今这些摊贩变得像疥疮一样顽固，难以清除，总是变着花样和领主的执法队捉迷藏。而且他们人数众多，大部分都是来自南方的哈拉德人和来自东南面的坎德人。自从Mordor的Sauron被带走后，这些南方人一下子获得了自由，从原先的一个政权分裂成数百个大大小小的部落。他们之间频繁爆发战争，许多战败的部族被驱逐出了原先的土地，涌向努曼诺尔人控制的海岸。

据Deadesôn掌握的消息，Umbar及其附近迎来的移民潮还是所有西部地区中最轻的。更北一点的地方，安都因（Anduin）大河流域，有许多从东方来的矮小民族。他们有一些北上通过河谷地进入了Eriador（伊利雅德），但是更多的也更为高大的在Mordor附近的山区住了下来。他们中的一部分同山中居民们杂居在一起，但是另一部分却和Orc交好，合起伙来劫掠所有附近能劫掠的东西。并且，据斥候来报，不少Orc部落向人类学习，建立起了临时的政权。但这些小政权大多不稳固，变动频繁。它的统治者面临着激烈的竞争，暗杀和决斗交替上演。

“这里没有以前太平了。”下方传来一个生拗的阿杜纳克语口音，吸引了Deadesôn 的注意力。那是个在贩售香料的伊斯林商人，一身异域风情的打扮，“以前只要交一些保护税给Lugburz（路格柏兹）的主人，就能一路通行无阻。现在倒好，每过10里格路就有一个山头，就有不同的哨卡收过路费。”他一边拆开封口一边说话，“遇上仁慈一点的收完钱威胁两句，放你过关。遇上凶残的估计连骨头渣子都要。真不知道还能活着走几个来回。”

“智者不是说只要推翻Mordor的暴政，你们就能过上丰衣足食的好日子吗？”其中一个买东西的努美诺尔人不解地问。

商人对此嗤之以鼻，大声嘲讽，“智者读的是圣书，唱的是歌谣，论的是正义，说的是高尚，和实际生活统统脱节知道吗？他们从来不考虑经济和政治，以为人活在世上只要天天捧着道德书，念着哲学经，唱歌跳舞就能过活，靠谱么？难道推翻暴政，原本贫瘠的土地就丰饶了？就长庄稼了？原本快要饿死的人就有饭吃了？我呸！东西还是一样多的东西，但是主人的个数却变了。原来只有一个主人需要伺候，现在变成一百多个，你看看哪种情况更好？”

“但至少对一部分人有好处。”努美诺尔人不同意他的说法，“自由，你们不需要吗？”

“自由，那是对你们，不是我们。”商人嚷道，“你们的政策只会给你们自由，不是我们。喂！你买不买？说这么多废话，不买就快点滚蛋，我还要卖给别人呢！”

“就是，Númenor的贵族老爷们哪知道我们这些人的痛苦。”右边的菜农也掺和进来，“以前主人在的时候，我们还能靠卖体力吃饱饭，现在就只能噎烂菜，有一顿没一顿的。这一点他们哪知道！？”

两人的论调激起了努美诺尔人的不满，他丢下手中的货品就走了。

这些外来的蛮子真是愈发猖狂，竟然敢公开贬低Númenor国王的法令，怀念Mordor的统治。“去，把那个满口胡言的家伙给我抓来。”Deadesôn命令道。他身边的士兵立刻像海潮一般涌下楼，捉住惊慌不已的东方人，踢翻了木板铺成的货摊。他们一路推搡，扯掉了商人的缠头布，还把他精致的亚麻袍子给扯了个豁口。

“跪下！”士兵吼道，用力把人踢翻。

商人抱着头痛叫，“你们凭什么打人？！”

“就凭你对国王出言不敬，蓄意通敌。”Deadesôn压低声音威胁道。顿时，恐惧爬满了东方人的脸孔，叫那张饱经日晒而变得褐黄的脸仿佛被石灰水刷了一遍，泛出灰色。“大……大人，您可不能……这……这样给人安罪名啊。”

“那要我给你安什么罪名？”Umbar领主眯起眼睛。这商人到底是走遍中土的买卖人，什么样的情况没见过，很快便明白了Deadesôn的意图。“大人，小人不是有意冒犯国王，只是一时脑袋发昏，才说出这么混账的话来。只要大人能宽恕小人罪过，小人愿意出一笔钱增添国王的荣耀。”

他还真是机灵。Deadesôn心中高兴，寻思着正好可以弄点钱制备婚礼。上次结婚娶的是平民女子，婚礼办得惨兮兮的。这次是迎娶王族女子，自然要风光一次。“国王陛下仁慈宽厚，自然会原谅你们这些愚蠢民众的无心之失。”他弯下腰，凑近了再说，“他等着你兑现诺言。”

“明白，大人。”商人一脸无奈，从地上爬起来，领着两个跟随取钱的士兵离开塔楼。

还有十天她就是我的新娘了，漂亮的Insdamia（英丝达米雅），王位继承人的女儿。Deadesôn觉得自己现在就是下方那纪念碑的建造者，幻想着自己的后代有一天能戴上王冠。只要Pharazôn无嗣，机会就始终存在，不是吗。他笑起来，全然不在乎国王知道此事后会是个什么模样。反正他在Númenor，鞭长莫及，发再大的火也不能把我怎么样。等这阵子过去，再向他讨个许可吧。

对于这个国王朋友，Deadesôn是在船上做水手的时候认识的，细数起来有70年了。他从第一面起就认定这个人能带给自己荣华富贵，因此把所有的赌注都压在了他的身上。起初，他，Pharazôn，Griinor（格雷诺）几乎没有相左的意见。但是Deadesôn明白，Pharazôn刚愎自用，好大喜功，Griinor性格阴郁，高傲冷漠，他们不会从心底真正尊重并珍惜自己这个朋友。因此，在和他们闹僵之前一定要给自己留条退路。而这次Griinor的结局，更让Deadesôn明白了这点——自己不过是个可以随时弃用的棋子，留或是去皆在国王一念之间——他打算在自己衰老之前争取一下，改变自身血统的颓势。

一位出身王室的新娘，是最好的选择。但是他已经有了妻子，按照Númenor的律法，他没有再娶的权利。因此，让麻烦在意外中消失，是最好的做法。买通山匪、佣兵或是杀手，乘着自己不在领地的时候动手，便不会引起任何怀疑。当Pharazôn以信鸦传书，宣召他秘密回国调查Griinor叛乱的那一刻，这位Umbar领主便计划好了此后的一切。只是有样东西出乎他的预料——其他的流寇也知道了这一消息，合伙起来打劫了不少地方，令他损失颇多。

值得庆幸的是，那些藏匿在密室里的珍宝没有被掠走。虽然别墅遭到了火焚，女儿们也被强暴，但这算不上什么，至少跟他获得的这门婚姻不能同日而语。他要的是具有王室血统的儿子，而非平民生的女儿，不值钱的女儿。

当这婚姻变成事实的时候，就算Pharazôn也无可奈何。Deadesôn享受完清晨的海风，打算去见见自己的新娘，她可是一朵娇嫩的小花，比自己的女儿还要年轻不少。她性格高傲，刚硬，和Griinor如出一辙。在听说弟弟死后，几乎没有落泪。眼下，他需要哄着她，直到完婚。年轻的女孩嘛，哄多了某些事就会自然忘记。

Umbar领主的府邸三面临海，背靠峭壁，有一条路穿过山体直通北角塔楼。Deadesôn朝那边走的时候，一个人钻出门洞，迎上前来。“大人，您视察早市，一切平安吧？”

“谢你的关心，Gihamar（吉哈玛），Umbar可比不上Armenelos（阿美尼罗斯），是个小地方，过得还舒心吗？”他话中有话，暗藏尖刻。

瘦削的总管低下头，Deadesôn的话戳到了他的痛处。“多谢大人的庇护，我才能逃脱必死的命运。此等恩德，没齿难忘。”

“那什么时候兑现这‘没齿难忘’呢？”Deadesôn凑近他，几乎像情人一样依偎着他。Gihamar的表情就像刚刚吃下了一只苍蝇，整张脸纠结得如同揉皱的纸。“我有些首饰和黄金就放在Alamata（阿拉曼塔）的别墅里，不知道上次暴乱有没有把那里烧掉。”

这只老狐狸，出来了就想赖账，我要让你无处可逃。“Gihamar。”他和颜悦色地说，话语中透着威慑，“我派人去那里看看，如果别墅没有被烧掉，就麻烦你做一次主人，我想在那里举办婚礼。尽心一点，别叫我失望。”

“不会的，大人。”今非昔比的王室总管咬牙接受。

“那就谢谢你了！”Deadesôn大笑着拍拍Gihamar的肩膀，把他丢在原地，自己大步走进这幢紧贴在悬崖上的堡垒。

Griinor的女儿Insdamia被安置在主塔的中心房间里，那里曾是Deadesôn妻子的卧房。Umbar领主推开门的时候，这位王族少女还在睡觉。她现在几乎任何时候都不脱衣服，随身携带匕首，而需洗澡则会从里面反锁房门。一年半前，Deadesôn曾趁她睡觉的时候闯进她的房间，拍她的屁股，大声地对她说下流话，还殴打她的弟弟。从此，这倔强女孩便在裙下套起了长裤，还把它和裙子缝在了一起。

你会成为我的新娘，这点由不得你。Deadesôn想摇醒她，又害怕看见她醒来后等着自己的那副模样，就好像已死的Griinor的幽魂又回来了，找他报仇。不管这些，只要能让她怀孕，生出具有王室血统的孩子就行了。至于她，到那时该怎么办就怎么办吧。

也许是想得太多，有些大意了，Deadesôn无意中触到了床头悬挂的铃铛，惊醒了女孩。“请你出去！我们还没有结婚。”那张酷似Griinor的脸漠然的对着他，而灰色的眼瞳，就像山鹰一样锐利，叫他所有的企图都无处躲藏。

“你是我的新娘。”他厚着脸皮说，“我们很快就会成为夫妻。”

Insdamia没有说话，冰冷地看着他，那神情就像Griinor手持双剑挑战Pharazôn时一样。“好吧，你应该想想，没有我求情，Pharazôn根本不会饶过你。”

“谢谢你的好意，但这是两回事。”Insdamia挤出个可怕的微笑扔给他，“夫妻间的那些事等我们结婚后再说，诸神诅咒无视他们法令的人。”

“这么说你同意结婚了？”Deadesôn愉快地说。女孩并没有冲着他笑，只是微微点头，但这足以叫这想入非非的家伙把所有的警惕和敬畏之心统统抛进贝烈盖尔海，沉到无法打捞的海底深渊中。“你好好休息，在此之前我发誓不会再打扰你。”他不能再浪费时间，迅速退出房间，婚礼之前还有很多事要做，比如督促Gihamar兑现他的承诺。

四天后，派去跟随Gihamar检查Alamata别墅的仆人回来了，带来了好消息，那老狐狸的别墅完好无损，连一块石头也没被挪位。

“他留在那里整理庄园，是吗？”Umbar领主心头覆着一丝不安。几天来，这不好的感觉加剧了。

“是的，他告诉我们人手足够，就让我们统统返回报信。”

“蠢货！”Deadesôn吼道。万一那老东西携着钱财逃跑，我该到哪里去找他？“快点回去，把他给我盯紧。他要是不见了，结婚的钱我就从你们的例分里面扣除！”

“遵命。”仆人们惊慌万分，连水也顾不得喝就急切地返回来处。

第二天，Deadesôn命令整个府邸的仆从收拾行囊，携带着众多的物资朝着Alamata的别墅进发。那里距离Umbar约有六天路程，快马加鞭四天亦可到达。比起炎热的海滨城市Umbar，处于一片起伏丘陵中的Alamata显得特别凉爽，这里倚靠着发源于暗影山脉的哈尔南河（Harnen），距离Barad-dur不过1周半行程。

一路上，为了不延误婚礼日期，Deadesôn一直催促着马夫们加快赶车。可惜他携带的物品太多，拉车的牛马累得拖着舌头喘气，浑身蒸腾着热雾也无法快进半分。一年前劫掠的痕迹犹在，某些被彻底焚毁的村庄伸展着黑漆漆的骨架伫立在大片的麦田间，好像金色海洋里冲出浪峰的黑色桅杆。这一带没有高大的山脉，只有些许起伏不定的丘陵。气候温暖，光照充足，非常合适小麦的生长。不仅那些阔野上遍布着华美的金黄，连一些小山包的向阳面也是。

Deadesôn的车队就在这些黄金一般的植物间驶过。五天后，他们抵达了Alamata，又过了半日，在太阳快要沉入地平线的时候，Gihamar的别墅出现在视线的最右边。Deadesôn以前听说过这位总管在中土置有庄园，但从未见过。今天初见，由衷赞叹。这家伙还真是个敛财的好手。他在王室总管这个职位上少说也呆了90年，这九十年来几乎每四个月就能往返Númenor与中土一次，所搜罗到的财富应该有不少会藏匿于此，再寻机带回岛国。

庄园气势恢宏，超过这附近的一切建筑，就算给一位国王当作行宫也不为寒碜。它的主体建筑修葺在一座河中的小岛上，距离岸边大约有20米，一条可以并列行使2辆马车的石桥连接着河中与河岸的两部分。比较奇特的是，这座石桥的中心却是悬挂的铁索，上面铺着厚重的木板。Deadesôn明白这是为了防止敌人顺利过桥而故意设计，但他不相信这竟然出自Gihamar这种从未上过战场的人的手。

这是个值得收藏的地方。Deadesôn暗想，反正自己Bamula（巴姆拉）的别墅已经成了一团焦土，那么再弄一幢像这样的，岂不是件快事。尖瘦的总管Gihamar自石桥另一边步行上前，迎接他们的到来。“大人，卧房已经准备好，可以随时休息。”

“你的服务很周到，大总管。”Deadesôn揶揄。

愤怒像游鱼一样迅速划过总管的脸颊，而后消失无踪。“您又在取笑我，我如今只想隐姓埋名，过普通人的生活。”

“守着这么大一座庄园？会引起别人注意的。”

Gihamar的下巴凸出了上唇，很明显在咬牙，“大人，我就只剩这点了，没有它我会流落街头。”

“你本该是Griinor那样的下场的，是我帮你逃了过去。听说他的下场了吗？”Deadesôn沉下嗓音，瞥见Gihamar咽了口吐沫，“我还有幸尝了一些属于他的部分，味道挺好。或许，Pharazôn更乐意让所有人尝尝你的，以示警醒。”

恐惧代替了愤怒，令总管又矮小了一圈。“我是您的仆人，大人，请光临您的别墅。”他执起缰绳，低着头在前面带路，马队自觉收拢成一条白线逶迤其后，穿过石桥。暮色逐渐加深，天上的繁星和地上的火把次第点亮，将微弱的光芒洒向四周。

这幢建筑的内部陈设极其奢华，地面平铺着一层云母片，光滑得可照见人影。一些细碎的天然矿石以其原本的色彩拼接成一条首尾相接的巨蟒，如同一个刻在地面上的巨环。水晶制成的灯盏悬垂在半空，把许多泛着波纹的光影投射向大厅。与Númenor本土的建筑不同，这里没有敞开的露台，没有落地的长窗，没有繁复镂空的雕饰，相反以厚重石墙上陈铺帷幔来替代那些被削弱的柔和。整幢建筑拥有四座圆形角塔，防御功能很强。

大厅的后面是螺旋形的楼梯，可以通往楼上主人与客人们的卧房。主楼的后面，一排石质小屋是仆役们的居所。北部边缘是马厩，南部是牲畜棚。这里有长长的圆弧回廊，回廊上每隔5米就会有一个射击孔，用以攻击从河面方向乘船泅渡的敌人。整幢建筑的外墙高达三十尺，最上面墙体有三尺左右向外倾斜45度，几乎无法用挠钩攀爬。

这家伙建的是军事要塞。Deadesôn悻悻地想，大概除了人手不够，这地方的防御力比Umbar完美。

“婚礼的各项事宜已经准备完毕。”Gihamar一边领路一边陈述，“只是不清楚大人想邀请哪些客人，这附近可没有什么像样的贵族。”

“没有像样的可以找人演，那些村长、护名官、执事，都可以来。我只要婚礼的酒席像样。”Deadesôn想起自己第一次结婚时，肉食只有三道，都喂不饱前来参加婚礼的宾客。

“这个请大人放心，肉食很丰富，有二十多道。还有蔬菜和水果也是。甜点大概有四道，都符合努曼诺尔人口味。”Gihamar打开三楼一间卧房的门，里面冲出一股清冽的花香，“唯一没法做到和Númenor一样的是这些鲜花。在Armenelos（阿美尼罗斯），我可以用Lairelossë（莱瑞露塞），Nessamelda（内莎梅尔达），Vardarianna（瓦尔达瑞纳），Taniquelassë（塔尼奎拉塞）这些植物芬芳的枝叶和花朵装饰房间，但在这里我只能找到这些。效果差多了。”

“你做的很棒。”Deadesôn完全沉静在喜悦中，丝毫没有发现Gihamar脸上瞬间浮现的谄笑。

婚礼紧锣密鼓地筹备着，收到邀请的宾客也三三两两陆续抵达。让Deadesôn颇为不满的是，Pelargir（佩拉格）的那些人没一个理睬他。他们还捎了封信，让渡鸦带来。

抱歉，这门婚姻不合乎Númenor的律法，我们不能赞同。

                                                                      Pelargir全体市民

不来就算了，难道还怕菜吃不掉馊了？Deadesôn把那张纸揉成一团，从射击孔丢进湖里。但这样一来少了许多客人，叫桌子空着非常难看。算了，实在不行就叫伙夫、厨娘、仆妇、杂役们来演吧，无需他们开口，带着张嘴巴享受美食就行了。Pharazôn，这就是你把我始终排除在御前议会外的后果。找谁来演你呢，是厨子还是伙夫？也许该叫屠夫来演你。

时间过得很快，最后的四天就像四个眨眼那样迅速。在仲夏来临的前一天，Deadesôn迎来了自己的婚礼。宾客不多，只有大约200人，其中还有相当一部分身份低微的下层人。Umbar领主让他们统统假扮成Númenor贵族的模样，顶着那些陌生的头衔，充当着可笑的木偶，端坐在宾客席上。

“你喜欢吗？我的夫人。”Deadesôn心满意足地看着眼前的一切。但是他的新娘，Griinor的女儿却冷漠的像十二月的冰霜，眼中不见任何光辉，唯有黑暗。

“可笑的是铅锡，绝非金银。”Insdamia的表情活像古时即将前往永眠之地的觉悟者，有着无尽的释然。Deadesôn顿觉无趣，但想着今晚的新婚之夜，他不打算在此时做出任何扫兴的决定。“夫人，为了我们的婚姻，请喝下这杯蜜酒。”他站起身，替这个曾是被监护者的女孩斟满酒杯。

婚礼遵循了中土人的习俗——简单的婚誓，交换戒指，接着就是没完没了的宴席和小曲。为了助兴，Deadesôn几乎把Umbar周边的杂耍班子全给搜罗了来——天生发育不良的侏儒；近乎全裸，只在关键部位装饰着羽毛的哈拉德舞姬；黝黑结实的吞火者；将幻术和偷盗合为一体的占卜师；以及那些唱着各种淫词小调，专门逗夫人小姐开心的歌手……

伴随着他们轮流登场的是一道接一道的精美热菜，从最初的甜奶布丁；裹着草莓酱的酥饼；冰糖煨樱桃……到整只烤乳猪，嘴巴里还塞着青苹果；煎鲭鱼肉配酸柠檬；鼠尾草蛤蜊汤；塞满海鲜和猪肉的煮羊肚；带羽毛的天鹅，肚子里装满了美味的烤鹌鹑蛋和坚果仁；酱腌鳀鱼；令人惊讶到极点的哈拉德大菜：烤骆驼——用一方巨大的铁丝网架抬上来，再由大厨将其剖开，露出里面套在一起的四只动物——骆驼腹内套着牛，牛的腹内套着羊，羊的腹内套着鹅，鹅的腹内套着鸡——每一样都香气缭绕，令人胃口大开。

与热菜相配的是各种用双耳瓮运来的醇香酒水，产自北方的麦酒，产自Númenor的葡萄酒，产自坎德的蜂蜜酒，还有椰子酒和色泽艳丽的龙舌兰酒，来自南方的仙人掌酒着实让喝惯了啤酒和葡萄酒的西方人新鲜了一把。

眼下，Umbar的著名歌手开始唱一首水手们在船上时常哼奏的小曲《船，我最亲密的情人》：

大海啊，轻轻地摇，

抚摸着她，光滑的臀。

哦，她的曲线让我销魂，

她的脾气又让我惊恐。

……

哄笑声此起彼伏。两个马夫学起女人的步态在大厅中招摇而过，博来一阵尖锐的口哨，叫歌手的乐音全都淹没其中。他顿时一改刚刚的陶醉之色，破口大骂，叫骂声引来更多的嘲讽，于是歌谣变成了小丑们的滑稽戏，变着方儿演绎了一遍Númenor的诞生。末了，Deadesôn特地让一男一女两个侏儒戴着锡纸做的王冠，走上高台，学着国王的模样宣读婚姻的祝词。

“……这是神圣不变的誓言，愿结为夫妇者从此享有同一个生命，同一个灵魂……”

“你这样做是在讽刺他吗？”Insdamia忍到祝词结束，再度开口。

“让你说话好难。”Deadesôn已经有了微微的醉意，“讽刺谁都可以，随便。这就是我要的婚礼。”

“你羞辱的是整个Númenor。”年轻的新娘吼道，“还有我！”

“但是Númenor羞辱了我140年，并且还在继续！在他的眼里，我永远都是个半种，是个有哈拉德血统的野种，不配进入他的最高层！你父亲！还有所有的他们，全都一样！”他扑了过去，抓住挣扎不已的女孩，搂在怀里，“剩下的食物大家尽情享用！我就先失陪了，免得在这里耽搁久了以后，耗在某些事情上的时间不够。”

嬉笑声顿时炸响，所有人都高叫着，“操她！”湮没了女孩的哀嚎。

大厅的人声渐渐被甩在身后，风成了空寂回廊里的主角，吹奏着悲哀的乐曲。与此同时，另一群声源制造者活跃起来，它们在屋顶和塔楼四周召开盛大的音乐会，呜哇呜哇地吵闹个不停。整个庄园居住着不少渡鸦，全都是最大个的松鸦，似乎是Gihamar饲养的宠物。它们每天晚上都会尖叫，但是没有一夜像今天这样欢愉。

你们也在为我的婚姻高兴？Deadesôn头有些发晕。不知为何，他今天喝的酒并不多，醉意却比以往的任何一次都要强烈。也许梦想达成原本就是最容易令人昏醉的佳酿吧。他没有多想，推开了婚房的木门。甜腻的香气扑面而来，比此前的都要浓郁，醉人。这个Gihamar，又在搞什么名堂？弄这么香干什么？唔，这香味都可以用来熏蚊子了。

他没有想着去开窗，也没有打算点亮蜡烛，一心只希望尽快完成该做的事，让这段婚姻变成无人可改的事实。命运让我也有机会迎娶王族女子，他把软塌塌的女孩放在床上。不知从何时起，这女孩奇怪地停止了挣扎，是在楼梯上，还是在甬道里？哦，我应该先吻一吻她，都说处女的口气是最芬芳的，浸透着青春的气息。

他凑上前去，却嗅到了另一种气味——锈的味道，还带着一丝甜腥。领主极高的警觉性让Deadesôn自然地紧张起来。他伸手摸了摸，手指沾到一丝潮湿，又有一点黏性。腥味变得更加浓烈了，而且紧紧包围感官。有灼热的东西流到了唇上，又渗进齿间，腥咸浓烈。

是血！他挣扎着直起身，却发现四肢像被海水泡涨的松木板一样柔软，完全使不出力气。呼吸携带杂音，并且变得困难，似乎有液体从肺泡里渗透出来。‘咳咳咳……’灼热的流体顺着气管向上翻涌，并最终喷涌而出，霎时间溢满整个口腔。

一滩血呛在地上，它带走了Deadesôn最后的体力，教这个强壮的男子沿着床边滑跌向地面。‘咳咳咳……咳咳咳咳……咳咳咳咳咳……’如今还能使得上劲的只有他的头脑，勉强保持着一丝清醒。黑暗变得更沉，更厚，像翻涌着气泡的泥沼一样将他拖向深渊。

脚步声从门缝透进来，当它停止后，门扉发出了转动的轻响，一个黑影鬼鬼祟祟地挤过门缝，沿着墙边摸索。他没有立刻翻找东西，而是径直走向窗边，推开窗户。冷风猛然灌入房间，裹挟其中的是冰冷的雨滴，它们用力撕扯着窗框，把它在墙壁上撞得‘啪啪’直响。在窗边逗留片刻后，黑影转身，缓步摸向女士的梳妆台，那里收藏着不少Deadesôn送给新婚妻子的贵重首饰。

“小贼，好大的胆子！”Umbar领主费力地吼出声来。谁知来人不仅没逃，反而‘咯咯’地笑出了声。“你还没死？好顽强啊。那药可是我见过的最厉害毒。”Gihamar的声音毫无悬念地传进耳朵，“不过别怪我，这可是你新婚妻子的决定，我只不过帮了点小忙，她宁可同归于尽也要治你于死地。酒里添了，熏香里也添了，这毒药可够甜，够香？”

是那香味！Deadesôn如梦初醒，怪不到Gihamar进屋的第一件事是开窗透气。

“其实，你谁也别怨。”总管黄鼠狼般的面孔直冲到他充血的视线中，“看来毒药的药力快渗进你脑子了。很快你就会一觉睡过去，从此不再醒来。这种死亡可是最仁慈的，好好享受吧。”Gihamar伸手在他肩膀上拍了拍，甩开他伸来的手臂。

呼啸的风声把许多外界的杂音带进这寂静的空间。恍惚中似乎有人高喊一句，“国王来了。”

Gihamar顿显慌张，裹了东西急切地逃出门去。

国王来了，是Pharazôn吗？Deadesôn残存的意志再也无法支撑到证实这句话的真假。

死亡向他伸出了不可抗拒的长臂。


	33. 法拉宗（Pharazôn）

风雨倏然而至，迅疾而猛烈。

起先只是砸落在地的稀疏大颗，每一滴都能在布满灰尘的泥地上造就一个圆圆的凹坑。但紧接着，它们就织出了密实厚重的布，从天顶一直垂挂到地面。黑暗中，大雨滂沱而至，就连浸了油的火把也不能奈何半分，一支接着一支熄灭。很快，国王的骑手们就陷入了黑暗，不辨方向。

四周风在哀嚎，摇撼着树枝发出野兽般的咆哮。

“还有多远？”Pharazôn响亮的嗓音像把利剑，劈开周围混乱的杂声。

他是四天前抵达Umbar（昂巴）港口的，这次出行只带了三位廷臣和800士兵随行。Iisdahâd（伊斯达哈德）对中土十分了解，还会说哈拉德语，是首要的人选；Vagnash（瓦格纳什）手握军权，最好别让他离自己太远；至于Sauron，他才是整个中土超越众生的儹主，万一遇上他的旧部，还可以用他作退兵的盾牌。

“就在前面，陛下，不到半里格。”向导用手捋开被雨淋湿而黏在眼睛前的头发，马儿在他胯下打起了响鼻。

雨势更为猛烈，如同天河倾覆，冰寒彻骨。Pharazôn紧握着缰绳的指节冻得发麻，而透过油布斗篷钻进脖颈、后背的水流已经让所有的衣服都贴在了一起。暴雨中的哈尔南河（Harnen）水势暴涨，发出巨大的轰鸣声。

“陛下，我们得快。”向导高喊，“否则过不了桥。”

马队几乎尽全速狂奔。他们总共有一百一十人，是Pharazôn从随行的800人中挑选出来的精锐。不过在大雨中，任凭谁都是一副狼狈相。就算是Sauron这样的非人类，也免不了浑身湿透，活像个溺水而亡的幽灵。柔和的白光他的体内透出，让他的形体近乎透明，皮肤好似轻薄的云母。Pharazôn有些吃惊地看着那些水汽从他身体上蒸腾，如同夏日清晨河面上氤氲的薄雾。

每一位骑手都拼命驱使着坐骑向前奔跑。当穿过石桥时，河面已几乎与桥面平行，流水冲刷着中央的木板，发出‘咔咔’的响动。

“开门！开门！Númenor国王陛下驾到！”最先抵达对面的骑手收紧缰绳迫使马儿原地转圈，以便腾出地方让更多人得以立足。“开门！开门！开门！开门！”随着更多的人马渡过石桥，雨夜响彻着他们猛烈的叫门声。

“陛下，看来他们准备顽抗。”Vagnash（瓦格纳什）的声音从兜帽下传来，凸显冰冷。

“再叫一次，如若不行，准备强攻！”Pharazôn掀掉兜帽，任凭狂风吹乱他的头发。从城垛上映出的火光跳跃在他额头的冠冕上，恍如燃烧。

“这是最后一次，开——”

沉重的铁栓在门后抬起，锁链滑动，包裹着七根铜条的木门向内侧拉开，打开一条道路。当马队奔涌而入的时候，前来开门的身影迅速躲到了门后，并在最后一匹马进入主楼前的广场后溜出门去。“喂！外面危险！你去哪里！”末尾的骑士扭头喊道，但是那影子跑得更快，仅仅两三步后便没入黑暗中。“陛下！有人逃走了！”

“别管他，我们还有正事！”吼话的是Vagnash，“现在包围这幢建筑，一个闲杂人等也不要放过！”

马蹄踏乱，如雷声滚动。骑士们驾驭马匹，首尾相接，形成一道无可遁逃的墙，将Gihamar（吉哈玛）的庄园围个水泄不通。当Pharazôn翻身下马，步入大厅的时候，数百个喝得醉醺醺的宾客正东倒西歪地摊倒在木桌旁、椅子间和地面上休息。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你来迟了！”有个迷迷糊糊的家伙举起酒杯，奋力递到Pharazôn面前，“兄弟，老哥敬你一杯，别为来迟了懊恼。”

回答他的是一根马鞭，毫不留情地在右侧脸颊上留下一道血痕，驱散了所有的醉意。“你怎么打人！”醉汉扔掉酒杯，捂着脸痛叫。

“这是Númenor国王，瞎了眼的杂种！咝……”Iisdahâd一瘸一扭地走上来，四天的昼夜骑马让他的大腿内侧磨出了血泡，走路的步态如同母鸭。醉汉顿时呆住，愣了几秒后眼睛一翻，直挺挺地向后仰倒，瘫在地上。

“Vagnash，你让人多打几桶水来，把这些混帐家伙都给我叫醒！”Pharazôn没有见到Deadesôn （代阿德森）的身影，径直穿过大厅，朝楼上走去。Sauron紧跟在他身后，Iisdahâd则因为双腿疼痛难以跟随，已经落了一大段距离。像个没上过战场的娘们。Pharazôn回首鄙视。

走廊里所有的窗户都开着，雨水已经把两侧华丽的帷幔浸透，而狂风粗暴地撕扯着它们，‘扑啦扑啦’地发出潮湿沉重的擦刮声。即便这样，那种异样的香味仍然能够闻见，恍如幽灵一般在无法捕捉的空气中飘荡。Pharazôn皱起眉头，他不喜欢这种裹挟着迷乱的香气，这会让他想起王陵墓道里的那种陈腐雕靡的气息。

卧室的门开着，里面寂静无声，快要散尽的香气中夹杂了一丝若有若无的锈迹。

“这里没有活人。”Sauron开口，“只有死亡行走的痕迹。”

“你是对的，我们来迟了。”借着窗外倏然划过的闪电，Pharazôn看清了Deadesôn 那双木然呆瞪的眼睛。他的嘴角，鼻孔，耳朵外都残留着血迹，一些黑色的小飞虫在他睁开充血的眼球上爬来爬去，舔舐着粘液。

他死了，没有等到我的惩罚就死了！Pharazôn愤怒地用马鞭抽打桌面，直到上面覆盖的丝绸变成一条条碎片。在狂风暴雨般的发泄过后，他平静下来，吩咐随行的骑士抬走两具尸体，停放在地下室，那里有不少冬天贮藏的冰。

连日来的赶路几乎让所有人筋疲力尽，而大雨的浇袭又迫使他们必须换下湿衣才能保持温暖。一遍搜查下来，确定没有什么危险后，Pharazôn就让所有人选择房间，各自去休息。庄园里有可供集体洗浴的浴池，也有供单人使用的木桶，这是努美诺尔人才有的生活习惯。他们生火烧水，准备泡个澡，换下湿衣。骑士们全都挤进了浴池，而Pharazôn和他的三位廷臣，则有权享受单独洗浴。

一切按顿之后，Pharazôn换上睡袍，躺在床上。内心的愤怒如同烈火烧灼，难以平静。一个月来，他近乎日夜兼程，只为阻止这件事，但是……一切都超出了掌控，一切的一切，从下令诛杀Griinor（格雷诺）开始，很多东西偏离了他的预计……他试着闭上眼睛，眼前却浮现出父母争执的场景。向里侧身，Amandil（阿曼迪尔）的说教又开始在耳边回荡。睁开眼，似乎又看见Deadesôn 在黑暗中向他露出嘲讽的微笑——你终究没有能阻止我，我还是赢了。

赢了，赢了，该死！我曾经多么信任你，才让你成为最重要的监护人！但是你居然利用了这种信任，欺骗我！一种莫名的冲动摄住了他——从下腹腾起，滚烫炽灼。他想要女人，但在这暴风雨之夜到哪里去找女人？或许可以找他。Pharazôn想起那在大雨中发出光亮的形体，再度燃起了想要占有、想要凌虐的欲望。

他从床上起身，带上匕首和牛筋绳索，去找Sauron。这个俘虏如今是他的私有财产，随意处置无可厚非。

当门被粗暴的推开，Pharazôn从这被他捕获的猎物脸上读到的是惊讶之色，一种震惊，混合着对突发情况失去控制的畏惧。Mordor之主刚刚洗完，换上干净柔软的睡衣，他的长发还挂着水珠，湿漉漉地黏成一条。“陛下来此……”那双闪耀金芒的眼睛敏锐地捕捉到他握在掌心的匕首和挂在身后的绳索，瞬时划过一丝愠怒。

我要的就是这个。Pharazôn暗自得意，你在权衡一切利弊之后的屈服。

“我需要你。”他拔出匕首，轻轻抵在Sauron锁骨中央的狭窝上。同时伸出左手，扯住衣领。“我对你拥有一切权利，包括享用这具躯体。”匕首在手中旋转过半圈，锋刃向下向外倾斜，滑动，几乎不费什么气力便割断织物纤维，一直撕扯到下摆。

Sauron藏匿起他的目光，收拢在披散的银发间。他忍耐着，收敛着，躯体还沾着些许水汽，潮湿富有弹性，皮肤轻薄透明，撒发着珍珠母的光泽。光线在他周身奇异地折散着，像另一层衣饰包裹着形体。Pharazôn伸出手指，光芒造就的衣饰在他指前散开，剥落，消于无形。如此的诱惑，叫他迫不及待地希望这无暇的白瓷印上血红的瘢痕。

绳索无声地绕过那白皙的脖颈，在颈后扭曲，收紧，细微的皱褶出现在皮肤上，血色陡现，令堕落的Maia发出了轻声的喘息。Pharazôn捉住他的双臂折向身后，直到骨节发出痛苦的闷响方才住手。他迫使这战俘跪在地上，仰首挺胸。绳索在手臂上缠绕，毛刺摩擦着皮肉，烙下一道道鞭痕般的红印。“或许，让它变得更红一些会更有趣。”Númenor国王悄声细语，匕首的尖峰缓慢吻过线条优美的胸膛，留下一条条刻线。细密的血珠逐渐渗出，仿佛璀璨的珠宝，镶嵌在断口处。

呼吸变得急促，Pharazôn能看到Sauron的心脏拍击胸腔时发出的轻微震颤。这个人质沉默地忍受这一切，并非出于屈服，而是为了利益，这意味着他永远都不可控，Númenor之王咬紧了牙齿，在那近乎完美的躯体上留下更多血色妆点的图案。

“呃——”终于，一声低沉的喉音溢出Mordor之主的双唇，他故作矜高的面具也完全散落。痉挛操持了他的四肢，因疼痛而抽搐。Pharazôn伸手抹过那些伤口，将黏稠的血液涂抹在白瓷般的肌肤上。一些奇异的线条自左胸上方蜿蜒而出，它们好像会游动的色彩，从皮肤深处显现。

那是一只眼睛，拥有猫的瞳孔和火焰般的眼白，诡异而奇特，镌刻在平滑的肌肤上，伴随着心跳抖动。

“这是什么？”Pharazôn托拽着绳索，将Sauron拉至镜前。在染满血污，布满伤痕的皮肤上，那只眼睛拥有更深、更红、更为夺目的线条，似有火焰浮动。“回答我！”Númenor国王拉紧了勒住脖子的绳扣，叫Sauron全身的肌肉都跟着紧绷起来。仅仅瞬间，他的双肩便不受控制地左右摇晃，原本软垂的肢体也慢慢变得挺硬。

没有回答，只有逐渐粗重的呼吸。

“也许，我该换种方法让你开口。”Pharazôn的手指挪移向人质腰际底部，毫无怜悯地捅进柔软的内壁，用力搅动，撑开，抠挖，泛出丝丝血腥。他用打进窗棂的雨水润湿，打开这紧闭的甬道。在粘膜破碎，分崩离析的时候，Númenor国王将痛苦更深地推进这具躯体。Sauron尖叫出声，拼命扭动，绳索深深地陷入他暴突的肌肉中。汗水很快像屋外的暴雨一般打湿了这躯体，血色更多浮现在皮肤表面，呈现出一种辉煌的粉色，鲜艳得好像血肉被剥离一般。

Pharazôn尽情地享受这具躯体带给他的热度，以及更盛一分的快感。连日来的挫败和颓丧渐渐褪去，剩下的只有难以名状的肆意和狂躁。

他加快自己的动作，牵拉出更多带着鲜血的黏液。那双强壮的手臂环绕着Sauron的腰肢，抓住对方同样变红的坚硬肢体，潮湿，灼热，生机勃勃。一缕闪耀银辉的发丝被从后脑野蛮地扯下，末端还粘连着皮肤与血迹。Pharazôn将其打了个活扣，套在对方肢体尖端的沟壑中，来回摩擦。很快，血珠从纤细的擦痕中渗出来，顺着发丝点点滴落。

Sauron紧闭着眼睛，心脏快而轻薄的悸动出卖了他的感受，浮现出体表的青色静脉暴露了他的痛苦。“告诉我，这是什么？”

回答依然是沉默。

Pharazôn迟疑了一下，取下固定披风的别针，戳入紧握在手中的肢体尖端的小孔。啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！Sauron厉声尖叫，像根被推压至极点的弹簧弹跳起来，把这位国王甩出老远。他蜷曲在地上大声喘息，牛奶般的白液混杂着鲜血沾湿了镜前的一小片地面。

剧烈的撞击让Pharazôn头晕目眩，也让他突然意识到始终存在的恐怖——对方并非凡人，拥有的力量远远超越自己。但是我击败了他，Pharazôn自身的骄傲不愿就此认输，更不愿退缩。愤怒依然驱使着他的心，碾压他的理智，因为他的目的并未达到。

他站起身，走到Sauron面前，弯腰捡起掉落在地上的匕首，抵在那只眼睛左侧的皮肤上，像剥离鳞甲一样割下一片皮肉。起先那伤口是莹润的洁白，但是鲜血很快从每一个细小的空洞里冒出来，一颗颗相互挤挨、凝结，为白色的脂肪着色，填满那小小的凹槽，艳丽得如同盛开的花瓣。

“告诉我，这是什么？否则我就把它一点一点割下来喂你。”Pharazôn的灰眼睛里燃烧着火焰。

被捆缚的肩颈泛出淤青。夹杂着芒刺的牛皮绳索撕裂了手腕处的皮肤，露出白色的筋和红色的肉。匕首亲吻过的皮肤翻卷着，好像道道水花波纹。肢体肿胀，末端一片模糊，往下滴着鲜血。Sauron挪动着双腿，依靠着镜框直起身，他因为疼痛而颤抖，也因为压抑而哽咽。平静与忍耐依然是他的伪装，但是这伪装之下已是烈焰漫天。

Pharazôn对此浑然不觉，他的判断是这个俘虏的意志已在痛苦中溃败，屈服于他的统治。

“这是……‘mel’”Sauron艰难地说出秘密，“他给我的礼物和纪念。”

“‘mel’，‘mel’是谁？”Pharazôn努力搜索着脑海中对这个词的记忆，浑然无果。他猜测着，想起了Sauron曾今提过的一个名字。

“是昆雅语中爱人的意思。”在他思绪飘荡，苦寻答案的同时，Sauron放弃了坚持。他看上去累了，像个逃避痛苦，屈服命运的凡人，疲惫与不情愿深刻在脸上。Mordor之主深吸了一口气，勒住脖子的绳索让那里的皮肤布满血点，变得淤紫，肿胀，“我所爱的人只有一个，只会是一个。”他垂下双眼，一副听天由命的姿态。

“是Melkor，对吗？”Pharazôn念出这个名字，它比刚才的别针更深地刺痛了Sauron的神经，叫那低垂的头忽然扬起，涌起银色的波浪。奇怪的针刺般的痛感突然包围了Númenor国王，好像空气中充满了肉眼不可见的荆棘。

就是了，这就是答案。“真是令人嫉妒。”Pharazôn明白今天这事该结束了，索求已至极限。他走近Sauron，割断绑缚的绳索，扔在地上，“好好休息，或许等你好一点后，我还会需要你。”

那双眼睛未再看他，但是空气里紧张的气氛，却像是快要喷发的火山一样。Pharazôn不再多言，迅速退出房间。他安静地在门外站了一会儿，没有着急离开。门虚掩着，从门缝中可以毫无阻碍地瞥见Sauron掀开帷幔，走向露台，让雨水冲净身上的血迹。扭曲的伤口蜿蜒交叠，像可怕的裂纹密布在洁白的大理石表面。

Pharazôn感到了真实存在的怒火，一种不属于凡人的迫力在Sauron身上升腾。Mordor之主清理着自己的伤口，一点点地抚平它们，破损的地方迅速愈合，而淤青却不能立刻消散。他的身体受到损伤，尊严受到折辱。一些可怕而奇异的景象在他周身显现，仿佛那具形体包裹的并不是血肉，而是烈火。极高的温度让溅落的雨滴化作腾腾白雾，弥散来开。他的眼睛明亮如同翻滚的熔浆，金红中透着白炽，在黑暗中闪闪发光。

Pharazôn感到恐惧，他的理智告诉他今天这件事是极大的错误，但是他的情绪却安慰他这没什么。对于一个战俘，他的捕获者有权做任何事。这位Númenor国王迟疑了一阵，拖着步子回去自己的房间。一路上，Sauron那双眼睛始终冷漠地从背后看着他，目光冰冷而残酷。

第二天，暴雨停止，四周的一切都被洗刷干净，包括那座石桥中央的铺设的木板。庄园里的人陆续起身，忙碌着各自的事情。御前法官Iisdahâd负责审讯所有暂扣的宾客。这实在是项痛苦的工作，因为大多数来者都是目不识丁，语无伦次的乡野村夫。无奈之下，他征求了Pharazôn的意见，等石桥修缮后统统放走。

唯有Sauron没有起身，一整天也没有离开房间。

他会不是出什么事了？Pharazôn无法揣摩实际情况。黄昏时分，他叩开了那扇紧闭的房门。银发的人质安静地躺在长榻上，赤裸着身体休息。他并未起身动手，似乎全凭意志开启门扉。躯体上密布的伤口已经基本愈合，只剩下一些细微的红线。但淤迹依然存在，尤其是脖子里的那道，又深又宽，只是颜色蜕变成了未成熟的李子青。

“又打算来折磨我？”Mordor之主闭着双眼言道，“我真是太天真了，以为凭借自己的忠诚就能够换来尊重。”

“你的忠诚并非出自自愿。”Pharazôn立即指明，“而是失败后的被迫。你是个战败投降的俘虏，我可以用任何方式对待你。”

“虐我？杀我？还是想操我？”

“都不是。”Pharazôn拔出匕首，在掌心划出一条血线，“我想再看看你的纹身。如果我没猜错，那东西需要涂血才能显现？”

略带惊讶的眼神回答了他的提问。Sauron没有躲避，默许了Pharazôn的要求。当流出鲜血的手掌覆上那块刻有刺青的皮肤时，眼睛状的徽记缓慢显出，比血色还要鲜艳。昨天因为匆忙，Pharazôn并未仔细审视这个图案，现在他才注意到眼睛的瞳孔中央有一行舞动的文字——他确信那是文字，虽然从未见过——线条曲折如同闪电，飘飞又似火炎。

“这是……”

“Melkor的神名，主宰一切的吾主之名。”Sauron昂起头，带着某种骄傲与崇敬说道，“是他创造了这世间的一切。”

“不是Eru吗？”Pharazôn脸上挂满疑惑，十分好奇。他第一次听到了与陈腐无用的传统相悖的说法，希望了解更多，“我们的传说只记载了Eru一个神名。还规定世间万物皆非神圣，唯有Eru才是唯一，为万物之父。”

“你相信吗？”Sauron低语。

“不得不信，又似信非信。”

优雅的微笑出现在Maia嘴角，空气里弥漫的敌意渐渐消退。“世间万物皆非神圣，为何Aman独享神圣？”他用轻快的语调反问，“既然Eru才是唯一，为何只见Valar不见真神。”

“你的意思是……”

Mordor之主摊开双手，闭上眼睛。

“陛，陛下。”慌乱的脚步打断了他们的谈话，一个二十出头的年轻人气喘吁吁地冲进房间。Sauron睁开眼睛，扯过毛毯遮住身体。

“什么事慌成这样？”Pharazôn扭头呵斥。

“禀告陛下，大事不好，有敌军，敌军靠近Umbar（昂巴），大约有4万人马。”

Pharazôn惊坐而起。


	34. 索伦（Sauron）

下方的庭院中吵成了一团，每个人都在议论刚刚得到的信报。

战争，果然在我的期待下来到。Sauron披上内衣，遮住身体。Pharazôn留在这具躯体上的伤痕依然疼痛，但这一切都是可以承受的，他久远之前曾经被Melkor这样伤过。唯一令他无法容忍的是，一个凡人竟然强迫他吐露心中的秘密，还是以毁坏徽记的方法威胁他——这深深地刺痛了他，远比刺痛这身体要严重得多。

这是最为严重的冒犯。

代价，你一个人偿还不起。Sauron抚摸着那深红色的徽记，追忆它是如何被镌刻在这形体上的。他还记得那种难以忍受的疼痛尖锐地贯穿心脏，让每一根神经都变成烧焦的绳索，扭曲，牵拉，收紧，打结。

但那并不是唯一的一次，事实上，这是他日常生活的一部分。

Melkor永远多变难测，无人能预知他接下来会做什么，其中也包括他——Melkor最为亲密的副官和仆人。他的身体上留下了许多主人暴戾的印迹，深深印刻在他的灵魂中。然而Melkor会在他忍受痛苦后安慰他，舔舐他的伤口，抚平他的恐惧。

他的胸膛曾被粗暴地割破，因为Melkor想要获取他的心脏。当他无力地躺在地上喘息，等待死亡降临的时候，Melkor却放弃了这个想法，替他医治伤口。他的舌头轻柔地舔舐着撕裂开的血肉，挤压着搏动的心尖，挑弄它，在上面移动，偶尔还会微微吸吮。Sauron喜欢这种感觉，他说不清自己为什么会喜欢这种濒死的感觉，还有舌尖轻触心脏的压力，比情人的吻更甜蜜，更亲昵。

最后，Melkor将自身的拥有注入这伤口，令其愈合如初。“Mairon（迈荣），你应该是完美的，你的生命不该被我折损。”他轻吻着Maia的金发低语，声音像水波一样在时间的长河中回荡。

你仍然在我身边，我的主人。Sauron回应，就像这徽记一样，从未离开。

四个小时后，他们整装出发。

Pharazôn几乎把庄园中所有的信鸦都用上了，让它们携带国王的谕旨前往所有中土努曼诺尔人的聚居地，下达征兵的命令。时间仓促而紧迫，他所预计的最好情况是，能在一周内征集到5000人，还不考虑那些生病伤残的。

“可他们有4万人。”Iisdahâd（伊斯达哈德）语调中透着惊恐。

“不过4万乌合之众，有何可畏？”Vagnash（瓦格纳什）面露鄙夷，“仗还没打，区区一个数字就能把你压趴下？”

“年轻人，狂妄是弊病。”御前法官摆出了一副长者的姿态，“那可是4万战士，不是4万根木头。而我们，有大批的老弱妇孺，牲畜牛马需要保护。还有即将收割的庄稼，它们才是拥有土地的根本。如果它们没了，接下来一整年都得靠西北风过活，你想过这些吗？”

“敌人也需要它们。我们没有，他们也没有。”Vagnash提高了音调。

“我说你还真是榆木脑袋。这些南蛮子是在我们的土地上打仗，不是他们的！他们的粮食长在他们的土地上，可没有被战火威胁。”Iisdahâd开始咆哮。

“收了不就行了嘛。”

“要收麦子就没人打仗。”

“你们两个有完没完？”Pharazôn不耐烦地打断他们，骏马在他胯下打着响鼻，“粮食的确是个问题，要命令他们抢在敌人到来之前快收。能收多少就说多少，收不掉的要烧掉，一颗也不能留给那些南蛮子。”

“可我们的信鸦已经用完了。”Vagnash摊手。

“Alamata（阿拉曼塔）的市政厅应该有。”Iisdahâd摩挲着下巴，五官蹙在了一起，“我们去那里是最近的，只需两个小时。”

“放开我我我我我我我我我我我我我我我我我我我我……”突如其来的惊叫声不仅打断了国王的交谈，也惊吓了骑士们的马匹，它们纷纷昂起脖子嘶鸣，不安地屈伸前蹄刨土，甩动尾巴。Pharazôn的那匹黑色牡马更是龇牙咧嘴，把脑袋伸向Iisdahâd牝马的尾巴。

“怎么回事？”Pharazôn责问。

三个骑士拖拽着两个女孩来到国王面前，把她们扔在地上。“陛下，我们在地下室里找到的，她们鬼鬼祟祟，也许是小偷。”

“我们不是小偷！”其中一个个子高点的争辩，“我们是来参加婚礼的宾客。”

“很好，既然你们是宾客，那么请问你们从哪里来？家住哪里？有什么亲属？父母是谁？因为什么关系受到邀请？”

Iisdahâd一连串的问题让两人张口结舌。

“回答我！从哪里来的？”Pharazôn沉下脸色。

“我们……是……Deadesôn（代阿德森）的……女儿。”矮个的女孩胆怯地说。

Pharazôn立刻同他的廷臣交换了一下眼色。“把她们带上。”他命令道。两个骑手过来捉住女孩，扔上马背。

“出发！”Númenor国王喝道。

这里距离Alamata仅仅7里格路，但是要穿越一片生长着茂密植物的崎岖的丘陵地，因此在远处根本看不见小城里发生了什么。不过今天风帮了大忙，将气味中的信息早早地带给了Pharazôn一行。那是一种夹杂了烟与火的气味，弥漫在空气中，灼烧着口与鼻的黏膜。

“陛下，是木头燃烧的气味。”Vagnash敏感的皱眉，“难道Alamata着火了？”

“这味道不对。”Iisdahâd也紧张起来，“陛下，要不要派几个人去前面看看，究竟出了什么事？”

“就我们几个去。”Pharazôn按住马头，眼神扫过Sauron，“他人留在树林里，原地待命。”

急促的马蹄声惊动了林中的飞鸟，它们拍打着翅膀冲上天空，在树冠上形成一道密布的、会变幻形状的乌云。烟的味道愈加浓重，并且夹杂着令人惊恐的其它信息——若有若无的血腥味，虽然寡淡，但是清晰无疑。Sauron几乎可以确定，这是杀戮的气息。他不清楚凡人是否也能体察到。

当最后一排耸立的树木壁垒在面前拉开时，视野顿时开拓至两边天际。平坦的河谷地上，Alamata完全被飘荡的火焰包围，大量浓烟从飞舞着火星的建筑顶端升起，像墨迹一般染遍天空。尖叫声，咒骂声，喊杀声从远处飘来。许多细小的黑点在冒着烟的建筑间移动，它们中的一些正朝着Pharazôn所在的方向跑来，更多的却从另一个方向涌入城市。

一切表情皆已褪去，Númenor国王脸上余下的只有震惊。

“陛下，怎么办？他们人看起来不少。”Iisdahâd喉咙干涩，声音喑哑。

“去接那些逃出来的人。”Pharazôn几乎没有多作考虑，便下了这个决定。号角声回荡在树林上空，无言地下达着国王的命令。除了一个人被指名留下看守那两个女孩外，其他人全部抽出长刀，准备战斗。Pharazôn没有给Sauron任何武器，却勒令他必须跟随。

马队呼啸着冲出树林，在阔野上奔腾，向洪流一样涌向燃烧的小城。

第一个瞥见他们到来的Alamata居民流露出的是惊恐，他们以为敌人从另一面截住了去路。“求求你们放过我的孩子！”领头的母亲张开双臂护住了身后的幼童。

“错了！这是Númenor国王！”为首的骑士高喊。在他驻足停留的时候，他的同伴已经纷纷越过他，朝着前方疾驰而去。

国王？！错愕的表情让这个词语清晰地写在了女人的脸上。“国王万岁！”这位母亲迟疑片刻后，举起右拳高呼。

“对！国王万岁！”骑士拨转马头，紧紧跟随其他冲锋的战士，汇入他们的河流。

原本对于步兵来说，骑兵的攻击就如同倾泻的洪水一般难以阻挡。这还是那些布好方阵，军容严谨的情况。对于眼下这些四散于阔野和街道间，混乱自由，无序地追逐着猎物的流寇们来说，遇上Pharazôn的骑兵简直就像是朽木迎头撞上了海潮。

很快，人追逐人就变成了马追逐人，情况也和原先完全相反。Númenor的骑士们追逐着进攻Alamata的匪徒，只要那些家伙转身逃跑，把后背暴露出来，马上就会有一支飞箭，或者是一支长矛从那里没入，再从胸前穿出，爆出大片鲜红的血花，喷溅在附近的地面或者建筑上，艳丽夺目。

场面同起初流寇们进攻小城时的一样失控，只不过被屠杀的对象换成了他们自己。有个弓箭手站在钟楼上瞄准了Pharazôn，还没等他拉满弓，就被机弦投出的石块砸中脑袋，滚落进下方燃烧的建筑里。弓弦嗖嗖作响，像雨点一样落向四散逃窜的人群，不时有中箭者摔倒在地，发出哀嚎。但接下来，一把长剑，或者一记钉锤就会叫这凄惨的叫声湮灭，消失在火焰燃烧的‘噼啪’声中。

“一个不留！”Pharazôn下令，追捕变成了屠杀。

来不及逃走的人被逼向墙角，在绝望中被数把利剑劈倒。锋利的剑锋一下子没入他们的躯体，发出沉闷的、潮湿的响声。Sauron冷静地观看着这一切，他没有武器，因此不打算动手。城市在之前的攻击中剧烈地燃烧，到处都是炽烈的火焰和呛人的烟雾。一幢三层石头建筑在眼前烧得正旺，长长的火苗从门窗的孔隙里喷射出来，肆意狂舔。街道里，房屋间，残破的尸体随处可见，或是淹没在血泊中，任人践踏；或是沉浸在火焰中，慢慢枯萎。

红色占据了一切，到处都是红，一成不变的红，火的红，血的红。

这是战争的颜色。Mordor之主骑着马缓慢走过，我最喜爱的颜色，生命的颜色，祭典的颜色。

一枝利箭擦过他的耳边，只余数寸距离。Sauron抬手，迅速抓住它，在掌心撅断。他的眼睛搜寻着箭射来的轨迹，找到了一张惊惧惨白的脸孔。

“妖……妖……妖怪……”那人拔腿就跑。未及五步，被迎面射来的箭洞穿咽喉，箭锋从他后脑穿出，露出一个漆黑腥红的尖角。他倒下去的时候，Sauron看见了对面Pharazôn冰冷严酷的面容。Númenor国王头上脸上沾了不少灰尘，又被汗水一抹，让他看起来就像是个长了金色头发的哈拉德人。

 Pharazôn也瞥见了他，策马缓缓靠近。

“看见自己的属下被杀不开心么？”他收起大弓，抽出长剑。

“陛下，这些人并非是我的下属。”Sauron惊诧于Pharazôn竟然会认为中土的任何人都曾臣服于他的统治，“我不认识他们。”

“希望如此。”Númenor国王冷笑，把剑锋在马衣的边角蹭了蹭，“如果我发现是你在背后搞鬼，或许会考虑让人送你去西方。”

“不会的，陛下。”最后的那个词像根刺，深深扎进了Sauron的内心，“陛下既然如此怀疑我，为何不考虑抓一个活口来问问？”

疑惑、鄙视、骄傲、恼怒……许多表情出现在Pharazôn脸上，他胯下的马似乎也觉察到了主人心绪的变化，不安地甩动尾巴，摇晃耳朵，屈起前蹄在地上刨土。“你说抓个活口，是这个意思吗？”他复问，满脸都是想要抓住Sauron说谎的节奏。

“是的，陛下。”堕落的Maia冰冷地看着他，隐藏着轻贱与不屑。

“那就听你的。”Pharazôn犹豫许久后作下决定，他调转马头，朝着人声最嘈杂的方向跑去。Sauron目送着他，一直到他折过一道石墙，消失在另一边。希望你还能抓住活的，Mordor之主放松缰绳，用脚踢了踢胯下牡马的腹部。马儿打了个响鼻，慢悠悠地沿着燃烧的街道朝前走。

所有的战斗基本都已结束，死亡的寂静替代杀戮的喧嚣占据了整座小城。火焰焚烧的焦灼气息依然浓烈、呛人。这里一年多前刚刚遭受劫难，残破的伤痕尚未完全愈合，便又经历第二次洗劫。一些完全烧毁的建筑中，火焰渐渐熄灭，只余漆黑松脆的木架上莹莹闪烁的火星。

Sauron的眼睛捕捉着光与影，在废墟间流连，突然停留在一间倒塌了一半的石屋前。倾颓的墙角处，似乎有人影一闪而过。

“出来！”他喝道，“我看见你了。”

那团蜷缩的影子抖动了一下，慢慢伸长，拉直。一个满头满脸都是灰的年轻男子从冒着青烟的灰烬里走出来，“求求你，别伤害我……别……”

“我不会伤你。”Sauron回答，“但是想从你这儿了解一些情况。能不能活命，就看你说不说实话了。”他驱赶着这俘虏朝前走，在城外的阔野上找到了Pharazôn。Númenor国王没有再追逐那些逃走的人，因为他们的队伍现在变得十分庞大，战斗力却严重下降。很多逃出小城的人都是妇女和儿童，为数不多的男子中又有一部分负伤，他需要先保证这些人的安全。

“把他们带去Deadesôn（代阿德森）的庄园。”Vagnash（瓦格纳什）提议，“我们不可能把他们都带上路，我看那个庄园还不错，可以安置他们。”

“那之后呢……”Iisdahâd（伊斯达哈德）问，“我们必须知道所有情况，会不会在我们赶往Umbar（昂巴）途中存在其他意外可能，比如……”

两人的目光同时扫至Sauron身上，停止了交谈。

“我抓到的，一个活口。”Mordor之主傲慢地看着他们，把俘虏推向前方，“我想，他应该可以告诉我们一些情况。”

“你审问了吗？”御前法官仰起头，以下巴示人，脸上的表情就像知道他要窜供欺骗他们一样。

“我没有这个兴趣。”Sauron回答，“也没有这个时间。”

那怀疑的目光倏然收回，随后全部聚焦在被抓获的俘虏身上。Pharazôn驱马前行，直到马头抵上俘虏的面庞。“我问你，你到底是什么人？”

惊惶的男子像蜗牛一样蜷缩起来，一个劲地摇头，嘴里慌张地叨念，“放了我……求求你……放了我……”

“我再问一遍！你到底是什么人？”Pharazôn提高音调喝斥，但是回答他的依旧是摇头和更多恐惧的流露。

“他是听不懂我们说话吗？”Iisdahâd蹙眉，“还是个哑巴？”

他会说话的，刚刚……不对，Sauron突然明白过来，这个人使用的是一种变异的黑暗语，难怪他听不懂Pharazôn在说什么。“我能听懂他说的话，可否让我一试。”Mordor之主思量再三后开口，“他说的是一种Orc的语言。”他解释。

Pharazôn的嘴巴顿时绷成了一条细线，目光游离不定。片刻迟疑后，他微微点头，表示同意，“你问问他，还会说哪种话。我可不希望得到，某种只有你一个人才知道是怎么回事的秘密。”

Sauron讪笑。他的谨慎真是少有，不过却用错了地方。他翻身下马，凑近那发抖的男子。“听好了，除了Orc的语言你还会说什么？”他压低声音，几近耳语，“你能说让他们听得懂的话，就能活命。”

俘虏睁着惊惧的双眼，半晌才换了一个词，听起来很像是一种矮人语，但仔细辨别后，发现这是一种中洲东部偏远地带的语言。当年Angband被摧毁后，自己曾有很长一段时间呆在那里避难，听过这种非常生僻的人类用语。但是要让他们听懂……希望估计不大，Sauron失望地摇头。但是紧接着Iisdahâd的表情让他推翻了这个想法。

御前法官竟然听得懂这种语言。

“听着。”Iisdahâd开口，“告诉我，你们是什么人？从哪里来？还有没有其他的同伙了？”

也许是听到了熟悉的语言，男子没有开始那么惊慌了。“我们是接到飞鸦的线报才赶来的，有个叫Gihamar（吉哈玛）的人告诉我们，Umbar的领主Deadesôn（代阿德森）会去他的庄园举行婚礼，只带了很少的随从，让我们一举杀死他，然后整个西部Númenor的属地就会大乱，我们就能把那些讨厌的努美诺尔人赶回他们的岛国。”

Gihamar，Sauron听到了这个熟悉的名字，也看见法官大人比他更为震惊的眼神。“你们有多少人？为首的是谁？”Iisdahâd声音略带颤抖。

“人，有很多。”男子顿时没了恐惧，面带骄傲，“至少2500，而且距离这里不远，我们不过是探路的小分队。我们的首领叫Yuguz(尤古兹)，他可了不起，杀过两个Númenor的贵族，还把他们的脑袋砍下来送了回去……”他一边说一边做着动作。突然，他的话语凝滞中断，身体像折断的树一样倒下。Pharazôn抽回长剑，在死者的衣服上擦干血迹。

“陛下！我们还有很多问题没有问！”Iisdahâd喊叫。

   “不需要再问了。”Pharazôn冰冷地回道，“Gihamar还有Yuguz这两个名字，我还是听得懂的，他们一个出卖了Númenor的利益，一个杀害我的特使，我会让他们全都付出代价。”

   “可他们有2500人，陛下，我们身处险境。”

   “2500？”Pharazôn第一次让‘难以置信’爬满自己的表情，人数的巨大悬殊叫这位Númenor国王完全收起了自信，变得犹豫多疑。

   “我们可以离开的，陛下。”Iisdahâd为了防止别人听见，将声音压低得近乎游丝，还小心地盯着那些逃出来的难民，唯恐被他们听见，“但如果要带上他们，绝对不可能。”

   “抛弃他们……”Pharazôn变得寂静而冷漠，他驱着马离开人群，一个人走到麦田边上。风吹麦浪，起伏翻涌，它们的金黄与另一边已经变得焦黑的小镇形成了鲜明的对比。“不！我不能抛弃我的臣民！”他大声说道，“正因为拥有他们，我才是国王，才是这片土地的主人。我离开是可以安全，甚至可以安全地退回Númenor。但是那样，我们就永远失去了中洲的土地和这土地上生长的一切。我们先去庄园躲避，商议如何解决这件事。眼前的问题不解决，征兵都是困难，又何来抵挡4万进犯Umbar的敌军？”

然而事情远远超过了Pharazôn的想象。就在他们退回Gihamar的庄园后不久，就被困在那里不得动弹。黑夜中，敌人的火把如同繁星一样在河岸的原野上闪烁。他们中也有不少骑兵，虽说装备和战斗素养都很糟糕，但是仅凭人数就有绝对的优势。还是应了Iisdahâd那句话，他们可以独自逃走，却无法带走这土地上的臣民和即将收割的粮食。如果不能令这一带恢复平静，那么征兵支援Umbar就完全是泡影。

必须设法解决这里的危机。

   Sauron冷漠地看着Pharazôn在庄园主楼的大厅里转圈，知道他遇上了前所未有的难题——眼下的情况是，既无法把消息传出去，也无法抛弃这片土地，并且不会再有人前来帮助他们。

   这一切都令Sauron感到愉快，他可以轻易将Pharazôn推向死亡。

   但是他死去并不能灭亡整个Númenor，这个强盛的国家还会再推选出第二个、第三个国王，无穷无尽。而下一个，会相信自己吗？

    Sauron摇头，他赌不起。

   或许我该……帮他一把……即使会引来他暂时的怒火。

   Mordor之主悄悄地去了庄园的水门，让许久前从那个叫Nalétar（那蕾塔）的操影者那儿得到的影猫离开囚禁它的牢笼。

   “带着我的命令，去Lugburz（路格柏兹）。”他抬起右手，食指上魔戒铭文如同火焰漂浮，“去找Nazgul（戒灵），让他们带着所能聚集到的所有座狼骑兵，火速赶来。”他把手压在影猫头上，那火焰般的文字便随同他的话语印在了影猫漆黑的皮毛上，如同从体内透出的烈火。

   “快去！”

   命令下达，影猫迅速跃入黑暗中，消弭无踪。

Sauron叹了口气，接下来所能做的就是等待。而且他发现，自己已经快和Pharazôn一样焦灼。这是围困之战，庄园的完美防御虽然令敌人毫无攻进来的可能，却也无法击退他们。随着进攻的次数越来越多，他们发现人手渐渐不够用了。有大约三十个人死在了一波又一波射进来的乱箭下，还有的在推到敌人的攀援工具的时候跟着掉下去摔死。不得已，他们开始使用那些女人和孩子，让他们也帮忙守城。Pharazôn的耐性已经到了极点，几乎每天都会为各种情况发火。

没有人可以离开，他们被堵死了。

   终于，在第六天的清晨，Númenor国王破例扔给了Sauron一把长剑，让他参与防守。

   果然是骄傲的家伙，都到了这种情况了，也不愿意向我低头，请我出兵。堕落的Maia满怀鄙视的拾起那把铁剑，在手中抡过两圈。他更怀念他的权杖，沉重、坚实、充满威力，而眼前这破玩意，充其量也只是用来哄骗那些急征来的农夫的，稍微暴戾一点就能让它折断、破碎。

   Nazgul，不知道他们有没有接到我的命令，正在赶来此地的路上。他砍断几根抛上来的挠钩，叫上面的攀爬者统统滚落下去，激起一片痛苦的叫喊。

   这样的战斗持续了整个白天。

   随着夜色渐渐降临，进攻的形式趋于缓和，Sauron终于能够倚在雉堞边喘一口气。忽然，一声惊悚的尖叫从远方的群山那边传来，伴随它响起的是阵阵狼嚎。

   终于，他们终于赶到了。

  Mordor之主露出自傲的微笑。

 


	35. 吉哈玛（Gihamar）

他当初的计划里可没想到能钓到Pharazôn这条大鱼。

来得正好，是时候给Númenor换一个国王了。Gihamar将自己变成了一只真正的黄鼠狼，狡诈、灵敏、迅捷。

伸手不见五指的黑暗中，他冒着倾盆的大雨，骑着一匹驮马整整奔跑了一夜。天明时分终于在距离Alamata（阿拉曼塔）东北方60里格的丘陵地找到了Yuguz(尤古兹)和他的人马。

这是个拥有东方人血统的哈拉德人，深色的肌肤近乎湖底的泥炭，泛着红褐的光泽。蜷曲的黑发像一个个小螺丝，编成了繁复的发辫结在脑后。他头上插着金质的宽梳，捻成卷的胡须上系着铃铛。彼时，他穿着一身Númenor贵族的礼服，却在袍子的外面不合时宜地加了一件哈拉德彩绘坎肩。红色的绸质腰带间，挎着两把弯刀，黄金质地的刀把被做成了裸女的形态，搔首弄姿，神态放荡。

那件衣裳大概是从死人身上扒下来的。Gihamar厌恶得皱眉，但是却不得不把这种情绪掩藏在笑容之下。“我带来了一个好消息。”他强迫自己靠近那南蛮子，忍受他身上的怪味，“Númenor国王来了，为了Deadesôn（代阿德森）的事情而来，就在我的庄园里。”

“Pharazôn？你说Pharazôn来了？”

“只带了一百多人。”

“太好了。” Yuguz握住刀把的手指开开合合，胡须上的铃铛兴奋得‘叮当’作响。“如果能抓住这位国王，Númenor会付给我多少赎金呢？”

“不！杀了他！”Gihamar恐惧地尖叫，“Pharazôn不会放过任何一个冒犯过他的人！你即使收到赎金也将永无宁日！”

“杀了他？”Yuguz摇头，胡须上的小铃跟着摇晃，“让新国王围剿我们？哦，我可不想在一分钱捞不着的情况下，被努美诺尔人追得满中土跑。不要总是为自己作打算，出卖主人的狗！”他伸出手在Gihamar肩膀上猛拍了两下，大摇大摆地地走出营帐，把湿淋淋的总管一个人扔在原地。

鼠目寸光的东西。Gihamar从头到脚都气得发抖，幸亏我把这消息还传递给了别人，否则依靠他，我永远报不了仇。不知道那些哈拉德和坎德的蛮子们在收到我的信鸦带去的消息后，有没有达成一致。现在Deadesôn已经死了，Umbar（昂巴）群龙无首，如果Pharazôn再死掉，Númenor就会举国大乱，他们拿下这一带简直易如反掌。

他从营帐中走出来。雨已经停了，阳光的金辉跳跃在悬挂枝头的水珠上，璀璨夺目。但是与这些美丽的景象相比，Yuguz和他的人马就像是在泥坑里打滚的猪，衣服肮脏，装备破旧。很多人拿的并不是武器，而是生锈的农具，像什么草叉、耙子、镰刀……有几个拿着锅盖当盾牌，在练习格斗，头上套着水桶制成的头盔。看到这些，Gihamar就像被昨夜的大雨又浇了一遍，从头冷到脚。

一群乌合之众。他悻悻地想，多亏Pharazôn只带了一百多人，否则……不，他们一定会成功。他努力地把这些不好的预测甩出脑袋。Pharazôn一定会死，这些人就算不用武器，一人一脚也能踹死他。Gihamar努力地找出一个理由，安慰自己的忐忑不安的心。

他们行军的速度并不快，甚至可以用拖拉二字形容，土匪们似乎并不在意能抓住国王这么件重大的事，他们更愿意把注意力集中在抢夺财物上，直到从Alamata（阿拉曼塔）逃回来的人带来坏消息。

“所有人都死了！除了我们两个。”蹲在左边被削掉一只耳朵的男子呜咽啜泣，一半的脸颊和左边的肩膀被血染得通红。

“他们好狠，下令屠杀所有人。”另一个没有受伤的哭诉，“我看见YemiI（耶米尔）放下了武器，然后被一斧劈掉脑袋。还有瘦子Khahl（卡赫），他断了条腿，跪在地上哀求，被他们驱马踩死……”

“所以你成了逃兵。” Yuguz一个巴掌打得他原地转了两圈。

这是我唯一的机会。激怒他，下决心杀掉Pharazôn。昔日的王室总管板着面孔走上前来，“我就说他不会放过你们的，他既骄傲又残酷，根本无视你们这些中土人的生命。杀了他Númenor就会动乱，忠诚派和帝党会为了王位大打出手。这种情况下，你能拥有更多的洗劫他们城市的机会，比索取区区一点赎金要多得多。”

Yuguz的黑眼睛闪出异色的火花，Gihamar知道他被说动了。

“吩咐下去！叫他们加快行军，一定要堵住那帮努美诺尔人。”半哈拉德蛮子骑在一匹健壮的栗色牡马上，紧握马鞭的手直指前方。

很快，斥候们就带来消息，努美诺尔人全都撤进了庄园，没有一个离开。

“你不是说他很聪明吗？” Yuguz斜眼看着骑驮马的Gihamar，“怎么蠢得不知道逃走？他的马应该比我们的快得多。”

“是自大到爆棚。”Gihamar可不想跟他讲，Pharazôn是不会抛弃臣民自己逃跑的。他希望把Númenor的国王形容得愈发不堪，这样才能让这南蛮子下决心杀掉他，“他一向目中无人，我想他是瞧不起你的这帮杂鱼吧。”

“什么？”这一招果然奏效，半哈拉德蛮子气得用脚连踢了两下马腹。栗色杜马飞奔起来，Gihamar急忙跟上。“他难道不知道我们有2500人？”

“他的确不知。” Gihamar哭笑不得。自从这蛮子成了这支队伍的首领，差不多把这些杂鱼想象成了来自不死之地的大军，所向披靡。他们的实际战斗力不及努美诺尔军队的三分之一，尽管这样，Yuguz和他的人马还是以绝对的人数优势困住了Pharazôn的骑士，并把他们团团围困在庄园中。

“只要有人能爬上那城楼，我就赏他钱，还有女人！”

流寇们乱糟糟地冲向庄园的外墙，还未靠近就被一阵箭雨压伏在地面上。没受伤的赶紧找地方躲藏，跌跌爬爬，狼狈不堪。努美诺尔人的箭又长又狠，几乎能把人射个对穿。几个中箭的倒伏在地上大声哀嚎，咒骂着Yuguz和他的决定。仅仅一次交锋，就有不少人打了退堂鼓，准备转身逃跑。“你们给我冲！给我冲！”几声零星的呼号湮没在后退的狂潮中。

“你的人就如此不堪一击？”Gihamar冲到半哈拉德人面前咆哮，“我资助了你那么多钱，你就找来了这么些人？”

“嫌不好你自己去！” Yuguz揪住他的衣领把他拖到一边，“老子们在拼命，明白吗？你自以为有几个钱就可以在这里吆五喝六的！”

两支箭擦着头顶飞了过去，Gihamar连忙伏下身体，躲在石头桥首的侧面。又一次进攻被打退下来。大约十几具尸体倒毙在庄园外的河岸边，以及门前的石桥上。或许是匆忙的缘故，石桥中央铁索上的木板并未来得及撤去，给Yuguz的人提供了很大的方便。

他们听见城墙上的人在叫嚷，“烧掉！烧掉！”蘸了沥青的火把从城墙上抛落下来，撞击在木板上，轰地燃起一团火。橙色的火苗伸出长长的，令人恐惧艳丽长舌，狂暴地舔舐着所能接触到的一切，散发出灼人的热度。

“快！叫他们灭火，别让木板烧没了。”Yuguz扔下Gihamar，跳出去指挥作战。他的身手很是矫健，一连避开许多疾驰的箭簇，将着了火的木板推下河。进攻从清晨持续到傍晚，打打停停，除了几十具尸体，流寇们什么也没得到。

夜幕降临之后，双方停战休整。因为闲着无事，抱怨声渐渐在Yuguz的的队伍里传开，一天比一天严重。而矛盾的焦点，就在Gihamar许诺的钱的分配上。

随着时间的推移，这场战斗变成了双方来回角力的拉锯战。越是拖延，就越让这位昔日的王室总管感到不安。他希望尽快脱身，不管能否杀死Pharazôn。在猛烈的第六天攻势里·，Yuguz的人马整整冲锋了60次，甚至把挠钩抛上了城墙。他们使用各种方法躲避着从城墙孔洞间倾泻下来的热油、开水，抛掷下落的燃烧的沥青，还有可怕的箭矢和飞舞的石块。

同样的，他们也将投枪、弩箭、机弦弹动的石块掷向城墙高处，将燃烧的沥青回敬给他们。双方都有人员伤亡，但对方明显承受不了这个事实，女人和孩子出现在城墙上刚好说明了这一点。也许再有一天或两天，就能突破他们的防守。Gihamar有些后悔自己当时为什么要把墙造那么高了。天色渐黑，攻势渐止，他一个人避开众人享用晚餐，听见嘈杂声从附近飘来。

“真他（chahua）妈（chahua）的操（chahua）蛋。”燃烧的篝火边，有个缺了只耳朵的骑手一边忙着烤鱼，一边用匕首戳地面，“那半哈拉德蛮子凭什么命令我们做这做那，好像他们是我们的宣誓效忠的老首领一样？不就是娶了他妹妹的外乡人嘛。还有那条努美诺尔狗，一个被驱逐出境的叛徒，一个什么也捞不着的婊（chahua）子养的货。现在也学会用鼻孔看人，吆五喝六了。”说话的独耳人是个小个子。火光映在他光亮的头皮上，好像只大鸡蛋。“哦，冲了一天的锋，累死老子了。”他向后仰去，倒在渐失青绿的草地上。

“就是就是。”他身边的人一边拨火，一边附和，“还有Yuguz的老婆，那种飞扬跋扈的劲儿像极了我们家乡最傲慢的婊子。明明是贱（chahua）人的货色，还要充当处（chahua）女，看着就烦。亏她还是老首领的妹妹，整个一个胳膊肘往外拐的叛徒。”

说话的人全背对着Gihamar，很难看清他们的面容。没等这两个闭上嘴，第三个又插进话来。“操，那女人大概是被Yuguz的那话儿给插到脑子，插傻了吧？”

他的话立刻吸引来一群苍蝇嗡嗡作响。

“喝，他那玩意儿有那么长？能从下边一直戳到脑子？”

“你见过的？”

“吹吧。要我说，他的那话儿还没我的一半长。那女人是欲求不满，用木棍插自己的时候，不小心给插坏了脑子。”

“扯！告诉你们，我才是那木棍，是我把她给插傻的。”

“呸，你的那话儿就只配尿尿，充其量就是条蚯蚓，又细又短。要论木棍，应该是我的。”

“是我的，我才是。”

“是我的。”

“是我的。”

他们彼此叫嚷，为那话儿争执不休，叫Gihamar尴尬地堵上耳朵。

“要不，我们一起来比比看是谁的长。不就知道谁是木棍，谁是蚯蚓了吗？”最初开始咒骂的光头小个子提议。

“对，这是个好主意。”刚刚称Yuguz老婆为‘傲慢的婊子’的男人嚷嚷着，“不比的就是孬种，没卵（chahua）蛋，不是男人。”

“比就比。”有人急了。

两个身影从火堆边站起身，忙着脱裤子。另一个飞快地伸手捏了其中一个人的那话儿，叫他差点没滚到火里去。

“Gha，你是要杀人哪！”

“滚吧，谁要看你们尿尿啊。”

哄笑声在抖动的火苗中此起彼伏，无数怪异的影子被拉出好远，怎么看都不属于它原来的那个身影。

“你们在吵什么呢？”不远处的帐篷门掀开了，钻出一个人来。他的脸庞迎着火光，胡须上的铃铛在黑夜中闪闪发亮。

这下有好戏看了。Gihamar咧嘴冷笑。

争吵声戛然而止。王室总管望见Yuguz一脸厌恶地望着那两个脱裤子的男人。“你们在干什么？扒了裤子吹屁股？”

“头……头领，我……我们……我们不是……”两个人你望我，我望你，面面相觑，结结巴巴地说不出话。

“还不快穿起来！觉得你们的鸡（chahua）巴漂亮？”Yuguz冲着他们嘶叫。

两人连忙把那话儿塞了进去，缩进人堆里。

流寇们安静下来，每个人都望着别人，推推搡搡地朝旁边退，除了一个。

“头领。”从开始就表现得最不满的小个子独耳男子似乎不打算住口，“那个努美诺尔人算什么东西，把我们全都当做仆人来使唤？我们到这里来，是为了给老首领报仇，是为了给家里人挣一条活路，不是给他当剑使。你得体谅体谅兄弟们的难处！”

“够了Nega！”也许是被戳到了痛处，Yuguz怒气冲天地咆哮起来。“你眼里还有没有我这个头领？”他质问，随后撇口道，“Gihamar，难道你不能出来一下吗？”

王室总管极不情愿地站起身，跨出灌木丛。

“你都看见了，我的人需要什么。”半哈拉德蛮子一脸蛮横，叫Gihamar摸不到底线。妈的！本以为会有好戏看，结果这戏演到自己头上来了。“我的财宝都在庄园里。”他大声嚷道，“各位想拿可以，先得打开它的大门，突破它的城墙。”

“放屁！”有人高吼，“你是想让我们替你弑君，做替死鬼！你和那个Umbar领主一样会说谎！”

“我说的是实话。” Gihamar的声音飘得比他还高，心里却阵阵发毛，手心出汗。“如果没有我通风报信，你们统统都会成努美诺尔人的刀下鬼！如果没有我通风报信，你们怎么可能杀掉那两个努美诺尔的贵族。”

“我相信他。” Yuguz站到了他的身边。

“我不相信！” Nega尖叫。

半哈拉德人抽出了弯刀，但是骑手们比他更快。

“滚回去！”

没等他的刀对准任何一个人，Gha的匕首已经抵在他脖颈上。

“省省吧，我们的半哈拉德首领，这支队伍是东方人和伊甸人的，你不过是掰上了我们老首领的妹妹才坐上这个位置。” Gha阴阳怪气地冲着他的耳朵呵气，“我们这里多得是小偷和强盗，最拿手的就是决斗。您的那几下子，吓唬这个努美诺尔人还可以，吓唬我们，门都没有！”

哄笑声轩然炸响，几乎要把夜色撕破。

“你们想反水？”

“不，我们不想反水，我们要钱。”Nega伸出右手。

“我们拼命得来的钱！在哪里？”Gha把刀子又逼进一分。

“酬金。”有人尖叫一声，就像在枯叶中点着了一颗火星。“我们要酬金。”声音一下子多出了好几个。“拿酬金来，拿酬金来。”原本安静的流寇们叫成了一条声，更多的人抽出了家伙。Gihamar吓得魂不附体，他开始怀疑是不是Yuguz从中做了手脚。

吵嚷声传得很远，到末尾只剩下一点飘忽的回音。突然，一声鬼魅般的嚎叫做了回应，在漆黑的夜色中萦绕、回荡，让Gihamar的汗毛一根根竖立起来。什么东西？他的脑海中立刻浮现出许多舞动的鬼影。以前来中土，他曾听说了很多关于此类的可怕传说。

流寇们也察觉到异动，全都安静下来，很多人脸上显出惊恐的神色。

没有人能看清黑暗中藏着什么，唯有逐渐明晰的脚步声和风中吹来的恐怖腥味昭示着有东西靠近了这里。马儿同样感觉到了危险，惊惧地竖起耳朵，发出嘶鸣。

又是一声嚎叫，比刚才的要尖利百倍，仿佛呼啸的风刮遍整片天空。许多人堵上了耳朵，甚至蜷缩在地面。这尖叫声似乎拥有魔力，瞬间熄灭了所有营火。黑暗彷如帷幕，从高处落下，遮蔽一切。双眼顿时变成摆设，毫无用处。Gihamar感到温度像漏斗中的水一样打着旋儿消失了，弥漫的寒意裹挟着另一种说不出的东西经由毛孔渗入神经，令心脏的每一条肌肉都抽搐扭曲成一团。

是什么呀……他的牙齿止不住地打颤。

两个绿色的星星突然出现在右侧的低处，像鱼一样在黑暗的河流中游动。接着是四个，六个，八个……越聚越多。很快，这地面就变得像天空一样飘满了翠绿色的星光。阵阵低吼伴随着可怕的腥臭味包围着听觉和嗅觉，令所有脑中的思想统统逃跑，躲进了抽拉不出的角落。

“是Mordor的座狼！”有人厉声尖叫。

顿时，咆哮声四起，黑色的虚影随风一样旋动。Gihamar穿着的外袍被猛烈地拉扯了一下，昏天黑地地摔倒在地。一阵急雨洒落头顶，透着湿暖的温度。他四肢着地，向前爬行。无数可怕的声音缠结着，扭打着，追逐着他——扼阻于喉管中的惨叫，肉体撕裂的闷响，脚步穿梭的迅捷，刀剑撞击的清脆。突然，有样东西弹跳着落到了他面前，黑乎乎一团。直到面对面地撞上去，他才发现这是Yuguz的人头。

我的天！Gihamar猛地合上牙齿，差点咬断舌头。

我得快，得快，快点逃离……他手脚并用，像只地沟鼠朝前奔跑。闪避着挥舞的刀剑，倾倒的尸体，咆哮的嘴巴……谁来救救我，谁来救救我……他一边爬一边祈祷……Eru保佑，Eru保佑，我再也不做那些违背教导的恶事了，求你帮帮我……声音渐去渐远，慢慢落于身后，Gihamar感到了一丝安全，稍稍放慢速度。

深浓的夜色中，几乎不辨方向。

哦，我的腿好痛。他撑立着起身，打算给自己找一匹马，好让两条腿舒坦一下。就在他刚刚直起腰的时候，一股刮过面前的疾风又将他掀翻在地，风尾携带着难闻的腥气。另一边，黑暗中光明乍现，如同一盏明灯，出现在城楼上，自然吸引了Gihamar的目光。

是那个被Pharazôn带回来的战俘！王室总管惊讶出声，几乎暴露自己的方向。他的目光被看不见的绳索牢牢捆缚在那身影之上，无法移动半分。

四周狼群仰天长号，仿佛述说臣服的誓言。

“向Mordor之主致敬！”这声音无关听觉，笔直地印入他的头脑。飞旋在空中的九只巨兽全都盘踞在那光辉的身影四周，每只上面都端坐一个头戴尖刺盔冠的武士，如同王座上方散开的华盖。

Gihamar注视着Sauron跨上一头巨狼，自城头飞跃而下。

 

 


	36. 法拉宗（Pharazôn）

Númenor国王审视着自己的俘虏，将所有的怒火都强压在薄薄的皮肤下，叫它们烧得通红。“说，他们是谁？我在受降式上怎么没见过？”他质问，同时目光扫过那些尖刺盔冠下仿佛空荡荡的面孔。

九双红亮的眼睛回视着他，其中最为高大的那个还发出了不满的哼声。

Sauron低声呵斥了一句，他们立刻安静下来。

“陛下，他们是Nazgul（戒灵），我的仆人，不怎么通晓Númenor的礼数，万望原谅。”Mordor之主单膝跪地，双手相交，伏于膝盖之上，乞求他的宽恕。

然而戒灵却不愿意臣服，没有一个有屈身下拜的意思。他们环绕在Sauron身后，形成一个完美的圆弧，隔开Númenor国王和咆哮低吼的狼群。高大的座狼龇牙吼啸，许多Orcs的骑士仍然高举着武器，一副随时开打的模样。

一头座狼把鼻子凑近了人圈，在最边上一位戒灵的衣角上来回摩挲。这是刚刚给Sauron充当坐骑的那头，庞大、强壮，黏稠的涎水从它嘴角流下，赤红的舌头在惨白的獠牙间伸缩。Pharazôn厌恶地向后退了一步，移开目光。他犯不着和发怒的狼大眼瞪小眼。

“这就是你所说的诚意？”他从牙缝中挤出声音，“不经允许擅自召集军队，还当我不存在似的溜出城去。”他去掉了对戒灵傲慢无礼的斥责，因为那样只会使自己更丢脸。

堂堂的Númenor国王竟然需要俘虏的营救。Pharazôn握紧剑柄，直到手掌心为汗水沾湿。而且……他咬紧牙齿，闭合的下颚显出刚硬的线条，同时目光越过Sauron的肩膀，望向那些来回走动的狼群——它们在遍地的尸体间逡巡，或是低头啃咬血肉，或是张口龇牙吼叫。某只离得很近的家伙把头埋在一具腹部被撕裂的死尸身侧，缓慢地叼出他的肠子。

Pharazôn只觉着胃里一阵翻涌，溢出满嘴酸液。

“陛下，我们清点过了，还能认得出来的尸体总共是1580具。”前来汇报的士兵把他的注意力从扭曲断裂的肠管上拖拽回来，“而且，我们从一个活口口中知道，这支队伍的首领Yuguz(尤古兹)已死，他的尸体就在那边。”

“知道了。”Pharazôn回答，目光继续扫视着这些被称为Nazgul的黑衣骑士。有种可怕的预感包围着他，这些黑衣人可能并非活物。“Sauron，在我看来，你和你的属下并无诚意向我效忠。你向我隐瞒了许多秘密，包括他们！”

Mordor之主扭头，说了句Pharazôn听不懂的话。接着，那些没有面孔的戒灵带着不屑、犹豫和鄙视缓缓曲下膝盖，跪倒在他身后。

“我的仆人亦是您的臣属，随时听从差遣。”堕落Maia说道，同时双手递上Pharazôn给予他的武器。“主人。”最为高大的戒灵嘟哝了一句，然后站立起身，使用阿登纳克语说道，“我只是您的臣属，只听从您的吩咐，没有其他，这是我个人的意志。”

紧张的气氛顿时弥漫开来。

Pharazôn紧握剑柄的指节发出轻微的拧绞声。我需要克制，克制……绝对不能在这里动怒。那些狼饱餐了死尸，到处游逛，时不时冲着他骑士们的坐骑龇牙，引起一阵阵骚动。他竭力地把剑柄往下推，‘哧’地一声轻响，挎剑的背带绽开了一道细缝。“Sauron，你的下属意思很明确了，他并不愿意服从你的命令，承认我这个国王的权威。也许……”

Maia突然转身，伸出右手扫过面前，黑衣的骑手立刻显出惶恐的神色，复又跪下，“一切听从主人的吩咐。”他低头。

“我命令你效忠国王陛下！”Sauron声音不高，充满无形的迫力，像水波一样层层散开。

一瞬间，Orc和座狼全都安静下来，俯首贴耳地趴在地面。不可琢磨的寒意在空气中弥漫扩散，它们一样包围着Pharazôn，考验着他的承受力。“遵命，主人。”最为高大的黑衣骑士垂下头颅，像风中的枯叶一般瑟缩，“我愿服从您的一切命令。”

这件事此刻必须结束，Pharazôn。Númenor国王的理智对他的怒火说。至少Sauron 还算听话，至少在这件事上他还值得相信。因为他想要杀你，易如反掌，别把事情推向不可挽回的倾斜点。“陛下，我的下属不懂规矩，一切冒犯由我承担。”堕落的Maia完全跪倒在他面前，听由他发落。

“这事到此为止。”Pharazôn伸出右手，以示原谅，“下不为例。”他凑在对方耳旁低声言道。

“不会有下一次的，陛下。”Mordor之主规矩地退至一旁，戒灵们同样如此，跟随着Pharazôn，像一道斜长的黑影。

既然眼前的危机迎刃而解，那么眼下最重要的就是解决Umbar（昂巴）被围的事实。这是努美诺尔人在中土最大的要塞和港口，关系到整个西部地区的辖制权。一旦丢失，就意味着整个中土将脱离Númenor的掌控。

“你叫来了多少人？”Pharazôn 扭头望向Sauron，他的人质低着头慢慢地走着，每一个动作都谨慎小心，“Mairon（迈荣），你叫来了多少人？”

那双辉煌有如落日的眼眸带着茫然的眼神看着他，细薄的嘴唇随着呼吸噏动。“700座狼骑兵。”Sauron答道，“稍后还会有1000重装步兵赶来。”

“都是Orc？”某个高大的半兽人咧开嘴巴，露出一口残缺不全的黄牙，冲着Pharazôn傻笑。Númenor国王再次后退一步。

一丝惊讶的表情出现在Sauron脸上，“难道陛下不相信他们的战斗力？”

这叫我如何开口？Pharazôn犹豫难言，说自己厌恶他们丑陋的外貌？大概会徒生变故，引动叛乱吧。我现在需要每一份力量，不管它是什么样的。“不，这很好。”他干咳两声，强迫自己在那些撒发着怪异气味的躯体间走过。狼群安静下来，不少都伸出舌头，想要舔他的手。“只是这些狼……”他一甩袖子，赶走了一只，“我的军队里可没有这么多的驯兽师。”

“这个您多虑了。”Sauron走到了前面，给他引路。座狼们一见到他的身影，就匍匐在地，比驯养的狗还乖。“它们非常听话，陛下。我的骑士们知道如何管教它们。”

“那就好。”‘噗嗤’，Pharazôn一脚踏在了某具撕裂肢体掉落下来的内脏上，挤出的血液和破碎的肉块污浊了他的靴子。真他妈见鬼！连死人也和我作对。他抬起脚，甩了两下，其中一块较大的碎片飞溅到一个高大的Orc脸上，对方伸手撸了一把，塞进嘴巴慢慢咀嚼，看上去津津有味。

“陛下，他们将交由您指挥。”Sauron在一旁提醒。

“陛下？！”

Pharazôn足足愣了有一分钟，看着他吞咽下去。唔！他的胃翻搅成了暴风雨下的海面，波涛汹涌。让这些家伙掺杂在我的军队里，会不会引起哗变？还是分开，暂且让Sauron统领他们，直到战争结束？他凝视着堕落Maia那张平静而优美的面孔，怎么也想象不到他竟然能够领导这么一支军队。“我希望由你来指挥你的人马，配合我的调度。”他斟酌再三后决定。

Sauron微露笑意，弯腰鞠了一躬，“遵命。”

他们花了半日功夫打扫战场，掩埋尸体。其实这只是Pharazôn口头的说辞，大部分的死尸都在Orcs的安排下变成了Mordor军队的口粮——他们把尸体剖开，剔除骨头和内脏，扔给嘶吼的狼群。再把肉切成合适的大小，搽上粗盐，捆绑在一起，几乎没让人类插手。这么做不仅节省了人力，更节省了粮食，除了引起了许多同行的努美诺尔人的不适。

他们整顿好一切，带足所需物资，向Umbar进发。临行前，Pharazôn留下了Iisdahâd（伊斯达哈德），由他负责集结军队。

从这里赶到Umbar需要五天时间，但Pharazôn只想在三天内抵达，因此他不准备停下来休息过夜。除了必备停留的时间，其他一切皆在马背上完成。七十多努美诺尔人和六百多骑着座狼的Orcs并肩前行，在阔野上疾驰，所到之处鸟兽尽皆避让。

此刻的Umbar，弥漫着一股大战前的紧张气氛。当Pharazôn的人马从北面接近那高耸的城墙的时候，发现此前沿着墙根搭建的如同蜘蛛网一般层层攀附的棚屋全都被清理个干净，连一片木板都没留下。城外萧瑟一片，所有散居在阔野上的居民全都撤进了Umbar厚重的石墙之中，连带着他们所有的财产和抢收回来的粮食。

一些土地冒着青烟，余烬未灭，像是刚刚遭受火焚。这是在接到Pharazôn信鸦带来的命令后，每个村庄的村长和护民官严格执行国王命令的结果——坚壁清野，尽量抢收粮食，收不了的宁可烧掉，也不能留给敌方。

Umbar的石墙近在眼前，城墙上方哨兵来回走动，人数约是此前的五倍。当发现有人接近后，原本镇定缓慢的岗哨顿时慌乱起来，有人甚至搭起了弓弦。

“喂喂喂！是自己人！”Pharazôn的掌旗手高举着Númenor的银星白树旗帜跑在最前面，一边挥舞一边呼喊，“开门！开门！国王驾到！国王驾到！”

铰链声拧动，包裹着青铜长条的厚重铁门徐徐打开，Pharazôn在全城人的欢迎下进入Umbar。与他同时进城的还有经历围城之战未受伤的七十多名骑士，三位庭臣。Sauron的座狼骑兵和骑着飞兽的戒灵全部都留在了距离这座滨海城市北部30里格的一处小山坳里，那里非常合适隐蔽。这是Sauron的意见，一则，考虑让座狼进城会引起恐慌，挑起骚乱。二则，是想在战斗白热化之后，从后面突袭哈拉德联军，杀他个措手不及。Pharazôn对此表示默许，但他明确要求，Sauron必须放弃武装，跟随在他身边，未经允许，不得擅离。

“主人！”戒灵之首在听见这句话后冲到了Sauron前面，夹在他和Pharazôn之间。

“我不会有事的，Isilmo（伊西莫）。”Mordor之主把他推至身后，“国王陛下待我非常尊重。你们留在此地，听候我的差遣。”

军令一出，无人违抗。戒灵之首将权杖递与Barad-dur之主，却被拒绝。“听着，此地，你即是我。约束好他们，就是帮了我的大忙。”他翻身上马，走在队伍的最后面。全部戒灵和半兽人军队整齐列队，目送他们离开。

Pharazôn松了口气，终于甩掉了那些丑恶的Orcs。而且，这个人质依然跟在身边，手无寸铁。控制住他就能控制住他的军队，我的猜测一点也不错。Númenor国王闭上眼睛，虽然耳畔欢呼声震耳欲聋，但在他听来却像午夜的雨声那般宁静。

欢呼声一路夹送，直到他们住进Deadesôn（代阿德森）在Umbar的居所。这幢紧靠着大海的坚固堡垒融合了中土与岛国两种风格，沿着海岸的峭壁一路攀援到山崖顶端，仿佛从石缝中生长出来那样，浑然天成。

在简单喝了口水之后，Pharazôn立刻召见守军司令，聆听敌情汇报。

站在他面前的是个已见衰老的混血努美诺尔人，棕色的卷发上遍布银白的发丝，两鬓尤甚。那张饱经海风吹拂的面孔刻满深浅不一的皱纹，像久旱的土地在一场豪雨后被冲刷出了许多沟壑。“陛下，我们现在最大的问题就是人手不足，要想守住全部的城墙，必须将人数再增加6倍。”

“此事无碍。”Pharazôn迫切地下问，“我需要知道敌军的全部动向，从他们的人员组成，行军布置，到他们的驻军地点，总之所有有关的消息，我都需要。”

“是，陛下。”守军司令展开一幅宽面地图，一一向Númenor国王指出敌军的行动情况。“两天前，他们有一队人马，大约1000人，从东南角进攻城防的薄弱地带，那里有一道陡坡，对于马匹来说是困难，但是对于人来说，比攀爬这里的城墙容易。我们损失了很多人，包括陛下带来的部分，550人，占到了整个守军的一半。”

“他们的损失呢？”

“和我们差不多。”司令摇头，“但是对于他们来说，这点损失可以忽略不计。具我的斥候汇报，这一次进犯的哈拉德、坎德联军是一百多个部落的联盟，他们推举了六个王作为指挥官，携带有令人恐惧的巨兽部队和攻城辎重，号称有10万人。但据我所悉，实际数字远远低于这个，大约45000人左右，而且人员非常混杂。”

“他们离这里还有多远？”

“不到60里格。”

那就是……“在这里！”Pharazôn在地图上标出那个位置——开阔地，背靠河流，面向Umbar的方向地势稍有起伏，矗立着不少低矮的山丘，但绝对无法形成阻止其前行的关卡。“我们只能依靠Umbar的城墙阻止他们的进攻。”Númenor国王叹了口气。

Sauron的2000人，守城的700人，加上Iisdahâd（伊斯达哈德）所能募集到的最多5000人，我们的总兵力死撑不会超过8000，要面对45000人的大军……他感到手心丝丝渗汗，喉咙口发紧，似乎有东西堵在里面，影响呼吸。“去把窗户打开，我觉得很热。”他吩咐道。

男仆推开了另三面窗，吹进来的依旧是热风，没有一丝凉意。

“Sauron在哪？去叫他来。”Pharazôn脱掉斗篷，解开衣领的扣子。他愈发地烦躁，就像有一把火在心头灼烧。接下来是最关键的——不管事态如何发展，第一仗必须要赢，因为只有赢了，才有资格掌控接下来的一切。

“陛下叫我？”Sauron无声无息地到来，脚步像猫一样轻灵。

“是的，我想听听你关于这一仗的看法。”他漠然地盯着地图，扫却所有杂念，让注意力全都集中在接下来的制定战策上面。“我们现在站在同一战线上，有什么就说什么吧。别拘泥任何观念和立场。还有，忘掉前几天的那件事，那是我失去了理智。”

堕落Maia没有任何反应，既没有动作，也没有表情。

Pharazôn抬起头，咬着牙让自己表示出喜悦与友好，“我需要你的帮助。”

“陛下言重。”Sauron微微鞠躬，走到守军司令身旁，“我的意见是，动员所有人参与城防。这第一仗我们必须要赢，才有接下来的可能。他们最迟大概会在明天进攻，我们只有下午和今晚的时间准备，事不宜迟。”

他说的不错，和我的思考完全一样。“你的意思是，动员所有人，包括妇女、老人和儿童？”

“正是。”Mordor之主不知何时走到了地图面前，正查阅城防布局，“这种紧要关头，对于谁都没有区别。东南角这里需要加强防卫，这里是唯一无需借助攻城梯就可以爬上城墙的地方，建议全部由陛下带来的亲兵守卫。”他扭过头，注视着Pharazôn，等待表态。

“就这样去办吧。”Númenor国王传下旨意。

时间紧迫，因此当圣谕下达之后，全城的人都上了城墙。不仅是成年男子，还有他们的妻子和未成年的儿女。传令官来回奔走，将每一条需要注意的事项传达给参与守城者。Pharazôn看到了精钢头盔，镔铁长矛，也看到了提水用的木桶和煮饭用的锅盖，手工业者扛着铸锤、铁钳，农夫擎着镰刀，草叉，同手持刀剑弓弩的士兵站在一处，在同一面旗帜下团结一致。

接近午夜时分，Númenor国王在众人的簇拥下登上‘征服者’广场北面的塔楼。火把林立,映红了一切，让光与影跳跃舞动在每一张面孔之上。严肃、坚定、忧思、紧张、不安……每一种情绪都能在这里找到，并且聚集于Pharazôn一人之身。

“今天召集大家至此，是因为Umbar此次面临的是生死危机，能否安然度过，就看明日一战，我将与你们同生共死，坚持到最后一刻！”

“万岁！”有人举起手中的武器高呼。“国王万岁！”“万岁！”“Númenor万岁！”更多的声音加入进来，有男人，有女人，有老人，有孩童。“万岁！”“万岁！”“Númenor之王万岁！”火光在刀剑的锋刃上跳跃，在钢铁甲胄的环扣间跳跃，在每一张坚毅凛然的面孔上跳跃。每个人的眼眸间皆映照着火焰的脚步，宛如血的瘢痕。

第一轮进攻在黎明时刻到来，火把燃烧的红光成了这一天的第二道朝霞。当太阳跃出东方的地界时，许多巨大的黑色的剪影出现在清浅的晨曦中，它们高耸如同巨塔，缓慢地前进着。等到距离不足2000码时，Pharazôn看清了那是一些长着长鼻的巨兽，每一头背上都坐满手持弓弩的士兵。

气氛顿时紧张起来。

这是一支由数百个部落相互结盟而成的联军。在初升太阳下，在开阔的原野上，分成了清晰的六个部分。他们中有装饰着羽毛，浑身刺满花纹，骑着大鸟的部队；有皮肤黑得如同木炭，身材矮小，衣服上饰满铜片的部队。某些远哈拉德的战士身材高大，鼻子、脸颊、下唇上穿满了金属和石头的装饰物。而Mordor附近的坎德人则梳着繁复高耸的发髻，面部涂满朱砂，看起来似乎沾满了鲜血，赤红一片。这些南方人为主的大部队中，也夹杂着不少东方人，他们华丽多彩，如同蜗牛壳耸立头顶的包头巾成了这片血腥之地上一朵朵盛开的鲜花。

“一群乌合之众。”Vagnash（瓦格纳什）评价。

“但是仍然会让我们损失惨重。”Pharazôn忠恳地回答。

呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼呼……号角声响彻天际，如同暴风雨横扫平原。

要开始了。Pharazôn握紧手中的剑，耳畔聆听着弓弦拉满时发出的‘咯咯’响动。“准备！”传令官大喝。伴随着惊天动地的呼喊声，远方的人影开始晃动、加速，像决堤的洪流一般冲向Umbar的城墙。天空中，太阳似乎也被这杀戮的气氛沾染，愈发殷红，仿佛撕裂的伤口，将喷涌的鲜血洒向大地。

“注意！等他们靠近一些再射！”传令官举起手中的旗帜，等候人潮前锋的逼近。700码，600码，500码，每一刻都如一记重锤敲击着Pharazôn的心脏。终于，他抽出手中的Aranrúth（阿兰鲁斯），高举向头顶，下达反攻的命令。

“放！”第一波密集的钢铁暴雨冲上天空，短短数秒间形成一朵暗色的乌云，随即奔腾而下，穿刺一切所过之处。城墙下方，均匀的人潮浪峰瞬间被劈乱，他们像被冰雹砸中的小麦一般倒伏，哀嚎声四起，打破了之前震耳欲聋的喊杀声。

但仅仅数个心跳之间，后面冲上来的人群就将这无力的惨息踩踏得一干二净，整整45000名战士发起了冲锋。

“第二轮准备！”传令官吼道，“放！”

箭雨毫不留情地像下方倾泻，但声势却明显弱于第一次。从下方飞窜而来的箭‘嗖嗖’作响，寻找着每一处可以穿透的地方。一支箭射中了Pharazôn右手边弓箭手的咽喉，他摇晃了两下，翻下城楼，被无数双脚践踏。

场面开始变得混乱。成功冲破箭雨封锁，抵达城下的哈拉德人将数以千计的挠钩和攀索抛向城墙。翻折的云梯上，爬满了全副武装的士兵，比巢穴中的黑蚁还要密集。俯视向下，更多涌动的人潮彷如海啸的浪涛，排山倒海地挤向外城，他们高举的盾牌拼成了一条五色的河流，从远方一直连到眼前。“巨象！是巨象！”有人狂吼。Pharazôn抬起头，看见起先在远方移动的巨影已经到了眼前，它们如同一个个会走的攻城塔，满载士兵。其中的一两头还伸长了鼻子，发出尖锐的呼啸。

“巴尔拉拉！”哈拉德人吼叫着、如同被野火驱赶的牛群一般冲向Umbar的高墙。他们带来了燃烧的沥青罐，在飞旋的投石器顶端咆哮。火球变成了暴雨，点燃着任何可点燃的物体，从房屋，到树木，再到城头上奔跑的人。一丝红光自背后闪现。“他们攻上来了！攻上来了！”东南角传来尖叫声。Pharazôn扭过头，发现城垣内的一棵棕榈树被投来的火球点燃。火舌蔓延，在枝叶间穿梭，大树仿佛穿上件件飘动的橙色长袍。

城市开始在火雨下燃烧，这是最坏的征兆。他咬紧牙关，劈中一个爬上来的家伙的脑袋，这人连哼都没来得及哼一声就掉下去了。

“他们人太多，陛下！”Vagnash再也没了刚刚的狂傲，疲于应付无尽的敌军。火焰映红了他的脸，仿佛喷溅的血迹。他挥舞着长剑砍断某双刚刚攀附上来的手腕，露出城垣的脸一闪即逝。这家伙掉下去的时候砸翻了后面跟着的人，叫嚷声此起彼伏。

更多的火雨落进城内，将原先独立燃烧的区域连成了一片。火苗从被点燃的建筑窗口喷吐而出，伸展着扭曲的手指指向天空，肆意又疯狂。一个大火球在Númenor国王身边炸裂，吞没了站立于此处的年轻农夫，把他烧成了活的火把。着火的人疯狂地扭动着，尖嚎着，翻滚下城墙，砸在了一大堆易燃的木板之间，新的起火点顿时显现。

城墙上已是纷乱一片。无数的肢体扭打、翻滚在一起，根本分不清是敌是我。爬上高塔的弓箭手们也顾不了许多，只要看见不顺眼的，就是一箭。直到现在，Umbar的守军依然控制着外墙，但是当那些巨象靠近的时候，局面顿时扭转。

沉重的跳板猛地撞上城墙，叫脚下微微发颤。瞬间涌入的敌军驱赶着所剩无几的守军，把他们劈砍、碾压、推落下城墙。除了靠近正门的这一小段区域还在控制中，其他地方已统统失守。

“陛下，我们恐怕得放弃这里，固守内城。”Sauron不知从哪里冒了出来，手里也不知何时多了一柄沉重的尖刺锤，看情形是从哈拉德人那儿抢来的。堕落的Maia并未被烟火所染，却为鲜血所浸，华丽的银发上布满细小的血珠，如同一顶异色的王冕。

“我们还要坚持多久？”Pharazôn望着自己的人质，“你的人马何时才能突袭他们的后军？”

“日落时分。”Sauron回答得很干脆，并且没有下文。

撤离有序地进行着，先是所有能找到的活着的女性和儿童，接下来是那些已经受伤，无法参与战斗的人。Pharazôn坚持留在了最后，同守卫正门的男子呆在一起，边打边退。空气里弥漫着烟的气味，血的气味，灼烧的喉咙口，叫胃里掀起暴风雨。当他们刚刚关闭内城门的时候，外城的大门猛地爆裂开来，碎成无数的碎片，旋即是擂动的马蹄。

敌军的骑兵进城了。

来不及撤走的便不会再有逃离的机会。哈拉德人进城的第一件事就是搜寻未死者，将其屠杀。更多的火焰在城内燃起，散发着令人惊恐的热量。风将远处的哀鸣声吹来，也吹来火的灼热和灰烬的焦枯，到处都是狂舔的烈焰，可怖的杀(chahua)戮与弥漫的死亡。

只要坚持到日落……只要坚持到日落……我们能坚持到日落吗？Pharazôn闭上眼睛，把这不好的念头甩出脑袋。

此刻已是下午。

更多的战斗在城内打响。因为场地的局限，哈拉德人的巨象部队完全被堵在了城外，无法进入，大型的攻城设备也是。但是骑兵却无视这些限制，在每一条着火的街道间奔驰。他们带来了更多的挠钩和梯子，围攻内城的城墙。

再后退就只剩Deadesôn（代阿德森）的堡垒了，希望别到那一刻。Pharazôn重新调整布局，将重点集中在最为薄弱的内城门上。因为过于拥挤，后面的人无法接近，哈拉德人的攻势缓慢下来。

“陛下，似乎有人走漏了您的行踪。”Vagnash拖拽着一个脸上抹了朱砂的坎德人来到Númenor国王面前，“我问了一下，他们原本只为劫掠Umbar，并且一直到最后都有分歧。但是当有个人带给了他们您的消息后，联军的六个王突然达成了一致，要不惜一切代价强攻下Umbar。他们是冲着您来的。”

“冲着我来的？”Pharazôn回忆起了Alamata（阿拉曼塔）城外，那个俘虏说的话——我们是接到飞鸦的线报才赶来的，有个叫Gihamar（吉哈玛）的人告诉我们，Umbar的领主Deadesôn会去他的庄园举行婚礼，只带了很少的随从，让我们一举杀死他，然后整个西部Númenor的属地就会大乱，我们就能把那些讨厌的努美诺尔人赶回他们的岛国……

一定是他，Gihamar，Númenor的叛徒。Pharazôn紧握的指节发出了可怕的轻响。

战斗仍在继续，未有丝毫减弱。随着人员不断伤亡，能够参与守城的人数渐渐吃紧。女士们完全加入了进来，她们帮着搬运那些原本是男子才搬得动的装满沥青、热油的大桶，将其沿着城垛下方的杀人洞倾倒下去，每一次都能听见恐怖的尖叫。

“这是最美妙的乐音。”某个身材宽如水桶，强壮有如野牛的大个子女人说道，“可惜我生来就是个女的，否则一定能像我哥哥一样成为一个战士……他刚刚死了。”

Pharazôn摇摇头，离开她，登上内城的至高点，Sauron也站在那里，凝视着东北方的天空。

夜色终于降临，但天穹依然血红，甚至比朝霞还要明艳。天在流血，Númenor之王抬头仰望被下方大火映得通红的夜空，心头一阵悸动。他不想再低三下四地询问这个俘虏，从昨天以来，他就压低了姿态，降下了尊严，如今即便是匕首抵住咽喉，他也不打算再低头，哪怕一点点。

“也许你能重获自由，只要今日城破。”

“不会的。”Sauron的回答出乎预料，“败军者，无权言说自由。他们怎么样对你，就会怎么样对我。”堕落的Maia抖开华美的银发，让它镀上烟的灰暗，火的猩红。

突然，一声高叫刺透夜空，如号角一般在黑暗中回荡，尤为恐怖，接着是第二声、第三声应和，如同钟点一般整整响起九次。

“他们来了，我的人。”Sauron轻笑，叫人不寒而栗。

 


	37. 戒灵王（Witch-king）

他已经不记得自己的样貌了，自从独自离开Númenor，寻找超越人类命运的道路开始。

长长的黑袍下，肉体早已枯萎消失，只余空洞的触感。这在外人看来或许十分怪异，亦或十分痛苦，但是他不觉得，他觉得自己找到了世间的真实。

手指上的魔戒散发着热量，这是主人给予的信号——该出发了。长翅膀的坐骑就在一旁，伸长脖子享受着之前战斗中人类的尸体，并朝着投喂食物的Orc嘶吼咆哮。当他转过身时，那张长满尖牙的大嘴刚刚吞下一整段去掉头和四肢的尸块，打着饱嗝。

“该走了！”他命令道，“主人在召唤我们！”

“战斗！战斗！”其余的八个戒灵纷纷抬起头来回应，与他们动作相同的还有半兽人大军和座狼群。哦嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷……狼嚎响彻山谷。夕阳的余辉下，阴影斜长，这支军队如同黑色的钢铁河流，从山坳奔腾而出。跑在前面的是700名骑着座狼的骑手，随后是1000名刚刚赶到的重装步兵。号角长鸣，狼嚎四起，将无尽的恐惧带往即将奔赴的战场。

直到最后一人动身离开，戒灵王才跨上自己的坐骑，冲向夜空。

晚风鼓起他黑色的衣袍，裹挟着肉眼无法看见的肉身，却无凡人应有的触觉。他是第一个接受魔戒的人类，那时候他还是Númenor的王子。父亲将王位传于他的姐姐Telperiën（[泰尔匹瑞安](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%A1%94%E7%88%BE-%E6%B3%B0%E7%88%BE%E5%8C%B9%E7%91%9E%E5%AE%89)）后，他就成了那个离王位最近又最远的人。他也曾想过，留在Númenor国内，但是避嫌这件事令他厌烦。是啊，他距离王位只有一步之遥，却要让自己伪装成最远的、最没有机会的那个人，才能保证家族的安全。这样做太累，也太无趣，于是他在儿子出生后，离开了Númenor，去寻找自己的目标。他第一个希望的就是拥有无尽的时间，只有那样，一切才有可能。

快2000年了吧？Isilmo（伊西莫）抬起头，红色的眼睛闪闪发光。黑夜让他拥有了无比的力量和敏锐的视觉。在最为深浓的黑暗中，他甚至可以将阴影之境与现实世界融为一体。天空中云层深谙，却不意味着这是一个暗夜，因为远处的天空已经被火光映红。

那就是我此行的目的，只是来得太迟。

自从主人Sauron决定投降时起，Isilmo就发觉自己几乎成了赋闲在家的农夫，日日夜夜守着Lugburz（路格柏兹），每天在建造新的工事和维修破碎的道路之间打发时间。他有些思量不透主人为何在没有战败的情况下选择投降，还要忍受许多耻辱。究竟是为了什么？

但他相信，主人这么做就是正确的。如同他在赠与魔戒之日，告诉自己的人类命运的真相。主人还从未对其他人这样说过，只因为自己是最值得信任的。

“造物主将死亡赐予人类，是为了让一切变得可控。既然给予了超越命运和自由改变一切的天赋，那么同样带来的就是反抗、质疑和异变。而死亡可以将时间限制，也就遏制了‘自由’无序的发展，这就是凡人为什么必须接受死亡的本质。”

“那我可以超越死亡吗？”他看着在手指上发亮的戒指说。

“可以，只要你希望……”

从那天后，Mordor之主再也没提起过这件事，也没有再说过与之相同的话，从他口中传出的是另一种截然相反的说法——关于人类的被造，苏醒，以及失去永生。但是Isilmo只相信主人不经意透露给他的这一小段秘密，他相信这就是事实，是需要被掩藏的真相。也因此，他从心底憎恨造物主，宁可万劫不复，也不再期待救赎。

风在耳旁呼啸，他从风之声中辨别出战斗的厮杀声，绵长的号角声，以及火焰吞噬万物时发出的贪婪舌音。近了，近了，他甚至可以嗅到下方飘来的血腥气和肉体烧焦的糊味。尖锐的呼啸自他口中传出，接着被同伴们响应，回答，在天空中萦绕。

他确信这声音传过了整个战场，传到主人耳中。

我来了。这是他参战的宣告。

下方的土地几乎沉浸在一片火海之中。长长的火苗伸展着修长的手指，对着天空肆意地舞动。红色的、橙色的、金色的火星漫天飞舞，好似一群群迷乱不择去路的萤火虫。云层低垂，天色猩红，火光为Isilmo黑色的铁甲和罩袍上镀上了一层不详的暗色，凭添恐怖的气息。戒灵王俯身前倾，胯下的飞兽立刻觉察到了主人的意思，收翅向下。

第一次俯冲在飞临战场上方后开始，Isilmo听见下方传来了惊恐的尖叫和混乱的脚步。箭矢嗖嗖作响，交织于半空，如同一张密布的网，但即使有一两支能够触碰到他，也会立刻破碎消融，这是Sauron赐予他的力量。

他不再是会死的凡人了，这就是他想要追逐的现状。

胯下的飞兽伸长了脖子，猛地咬住一匹马的颈项，把它拽向空中。马儿痛苦地嘶鸣，四蹄踢腾，而上面的骑手重重地摔落下去，砸在另一个避闪不及的骑士身上，双双掉落下来，被疾驰而过的蹄脚踩踏进尘土。

“这是什么呀！”哈拉德人的队伍传来骚乱声。

“是Mordor会飞的幽灵！”有人大喊。

惊叫声瞬间炸起，下方的人群像被冰雹击破的水面一样凌乱起来。他们竭力地闪避着死神般的呼喊，朝着一切可以躲藏的地方奔跑。当戒灵们逼近Umbar（昂巴）城墙的时候，这种恐惧达到了顶点。纷乱的人群推搡着，撕扯着，如同在黏稠的泥流中翻涌的腐叶，一层层堆叠。一些不幸的，被挤倒的人瞬间被数百双脚踏过，碾压成破烂的布偶。

并不仅仅只有人类难以承受这种恐惧，哈拉德人带来的动物——马、骆驼、山羊、巨象，以及其它一些叫不出名字的，全都在这恐怖的尖叫声中发了疯。一匹健壮的栗色牡马不停地撂着蹶子，把上面的骑手掀了个底朝天，然后拖拽着他一路狂奔，跑过大半个战场。

惊恐的骆驼喷着白沫，发出令人心碎的响鼻声，张开嘴巴撕咬任何试图上千牵拉缰绳的人类。同样发狂不止的还有一大群负责拉战车的鸵鸟，它们先是甩掉了骑乘它们的凡人，接着在猛冲过来的座狼嘴边逃生。这些强壮的不会飞的大鸟用有力的长腿猛踢狼的鼻子，只一击就足以让一头狼翻过几个跟头，倒在地上哀嚎。

但这还不是最最糟糕的。巨象骑兵原本是哈拉德人引以为傲的武器，现在却成了最大的噩梦。被恐惧折磨得发了疯的巨象在拥挤的人群中强行劈出一条路来，所过之处惨叫不止。当它甩掉大半背上承载的士兵，又踩扁了众多阻拦在面前的人和物之后，被好容易找回控制权的驭象者一凿敲破脑袋死去，硕大的身躯如同山岳颓然倒地，连带着压死许多近旁来不及逃走的步兵。

哈拉德人的进攻阵型顿时凌乱。

借着这个机会，Mordor的重装步兵在座狼的引领下，猛冲进战场，将哈拉德人的军阵撕开一道豁口。这是他们唯一翻盘，击退敌军的机会。这一点，盘旋在空中的戒灵王Isilmo很清楚——要想凭借实力，正面赢得这场战争根本不可能。取胜的机会只在借助恐惧和突袭打乱对方阵脚，引起混乱，让哈拉德联军不败而自溃。

于是，他再次发出高声的尖啸，如同永冬之地终年不止的朔风，带来无尽的寒意。

有人开始丢下武器，逃离战场。这是个坏兆头，只要出现，就无法遏制——正所谓‘兵败如山倒’——有一个如此，就会有一千个学样。很快，45000人的联军中，担任后军的4000人因为受到座狼和Orcs的突然夹击，开始溃退。

他们的溃散引起了恐慌，以至于那些传令官喊破了喉咙也无法扭转颓势。一些人边跑边甩掉沉重的铠甲，希望能更快点逃离死亡，却在即将奔出战场的地方被飞窜的箭矢赶上，永远倒在了异国的土地上。Isilmo拉起飞兽，俯瞰整个战场，寻找着负隅抵抗的区域。

一支沉重的投枪划着弧线，擦过他的盔冠，切掉了上面的一个角。戒灵王俯身向下，刚好对上了另一支疾速而来的长矛，矛尖猛地撕破他的罩袍，穿透铁甲。早已不存在的肉体感受到了疼痛，但仅此而已，那支锋利的矛尖在他力量的磨蚀下卷曲、消融。

他追寻着长矛飞来的方向找到了攻击者，这个高大的坎德人正紧握着另一支长矛，试图第三次射击。

不自量力。戒灵之首举起了手中的权杖。

但是有个黑影比他更快，如毒蛇般自黑暗中窜出，一口咬住那人类的脑袋，向后折断。充当Sauron信使的影猫甩甩脑袋，将尸体摔至一旁，发出令人惊悚的尖叫。它咆哮着，风一般地扑向下一个牺牲品，从肩膀一直撕扯到胸口。它已经有很久没这样大肆杀戮，显得非常疯狂。Isilmo认识这只猫，很清楚它的回归意味着什么。

不会再有我女儿的女儿活在这世上，他拔掉那支嵌入盔甲的长矛，将其扔下战场。也许，我当初就该料到这一点，料到她注定会走上这条路。戒灵王拍拍坐骑，冲向战斗最激烈的地方，把过去的一切都甩进历史的尘埃中。我如今只属于Mordor之主，只应该记得他的命令。因为正是他的仁慈，我才逃脱人类必须化为尘埃飘散的命运。

即使这命运只余下恐怖。

长长的啸音回荡在在夜色中，更为清晰、辽远、绵长，而它带来的恐惧逐渐蔓延到每一个联军士兵的心底。随着后军的溃败，那些已经攻入城内，正在拼命突破内城防御的哈拉德人逐渐被恐慌的情绪包围。谣言四散，说城里的努美诺尔人招来了Mordor的幽灵和魔鬼，正在切断他们的退路。

哈拉德人觉得自己中了敌人的圈套。

抱怨声，咒骂声替代了之前攻城时激昂的战呼，萦绕在每个哈拉德人耳畔。随着其中参加联盟的一个王扭头而去，整支联军登时人心涣散，组织分崩离析。他们中或许有人试图抵抗戒灵们投下的恐惧阴影，抵抗Mordor军队狂暴野蛮的进攻，死守着已经攻克的城池和战果。但是在大多数人只想逃跑的情况下，这些抵抗显得可笑又无奈。

很快，狭窄的城门成了混乱的根源，几乎所有的激战都在这里进行。

Mordor的军队迎头撞上了准备逃跑的哈拉德联军，将其围堵在城门内外的小片空地上。狼嚎马嘶、兵器相交，乱成一片。

座狼骑兵因为失去了开阔地上的优势，除了多张嘴巴，多些牙齿，和哈拉德人困于此处的骑士没有什么区别。并且因为建筑林立，火舌飞窜，令盘旋于空中的戒灵也失去了进攻的优势。但与最后一点相比，这些都微不足道，那就是——凡人有一个特点，当生存的希望存在于每个人中间时，他们会本能地躲避危险，害怕恐惧，去争抢这个机会，即使当了逃兵也在所不惜；而当死亡无可避免，并且人人平等时，他们便会无视任何恐惧，放手一搏，直至战斗到最后一息。

如今，这一幕正在上演。

被堵住去路，毫无逃生希望的人类拼死抵抗。他们他们甚至用双手，用牙齿去攻击对方。在敌损八百，自损一千的情况下给座狼骑兵造成了重创。加上人数上的巨大悬殊，Mordor的颓势顿时显现。

Isilmo对此束手无策，人数的差距根本无法赢得战局。

“放他们走。”Sauron的声音自远方传来，在他脑海中回荡。手中的戒指也散发出热量，燃烧若火。

“遵命。”Isilmo回应。他拉起飞兽，飞向高空，以尖锐的吼啸命令Mordor的军队露出一丝缝隙，释放那些被困在城中的哈拉德人逃离。果然，此招之下，哈拉德联军海潮一般退去，只余下遍野的死尸和满眼的灰烬。

就在他们中的最后一人仓皇出城之后，东北面传来了Iisdahâd（伊斯达哈德）集结而来的军队的号角声，Umbar的努美诺尔人终于等来了自己的力量。

“万岁！万岁！”Isilmo听见凡人们在庆祝微不足道的胜利，不屑地拉高了飞兽，遨游在云层之间。其他的戒灵都已经安稳地落回地面，检查人员伤亡情况。唯有他，戒灵之首还在空中盘旋。他不明白主人为何要帮助努美诺尔人退敌解围，这在他看来十分愚蠢。但这是命令，他就必须服从。而且他相信，Mordor之主既然如此作为，一定有自己的打算。而他，是不可以冒犯王上，刨根问底的——主人待人，一向赏罚分明，无有偏差，无需质疑。

手指上的戒指热了起来，是主人召唤他前往。

寻找着命令的来源，安静地朝着海边飞去。在一座耸立于海岸悬崖的塔楼的顶端，他瞥见了Mordor之主随风飘舞的银发。他正独自一人伫立于此，想必是甩开了所有监视的眼睛。

“到我这里来。”堕落的Maia命令。

Isilmo压低飞兽，在自家君王面前降落。

“你做的很好，让战火从此不会在这片土地上熄灭。”Sauron背对着他，身边站着那头充当信使的影猫。

“可是……”

“不要多问。”堕落的Maia用手捋开被风吹到脸上的发丝，将其别在耳后。“我召唤你来，是因为有件与你有关的事情需要……”

“我知道是怎么回事了，从它前来送信开始。”Isilmo低下头。

“这件事我无能为力，只能把这个带给你。”Sauron打开紧握的右手，一枚戒指出现在他掌心。无需接过细看，Isilmo一眼就认出那是父亲Tar-Súrion（苏瑞安）的权戒，自己在前往Mordor前夕，把它送给了同伊斯林公主所生的私生女。

“她们都不在了。”他低语。

“是的，她们都不在了。”Sauron重复他的话，“但是它还在。”

影猫亲昵地舔舐着堕落Maia的手指，在他的体侧来回摩擦。“我答应她了，放这只影猫自由。但在这之前，我觉得你是她的先祖，因此想再听听你的意见。”

“我，没有……什么。”Isilmo充满了苦涩。

沉默湮没主仆二人，笼罩着这孤独的塔楼，叫这个黎明格外清冷。

“就这么办吧。”

最终，Sauron打破沉默，在影猫耳旁低语了一句。那来自灵魂的动物再度舔了舔他的手，旋即跃入岩石边的阴影，从此消失不见。

 


	38. 索伦（Sauron）

普通的Umbar（昂巴）市民已经在废墟中庆祝他们的胜利。

临时搭建起来的木板屋下，简单的黑面包就着掺水的葡萄酒，几个人围坐在一起，哼着家乡的小调，完全没有劫后余生的哀戚感。Sauron在人群中穿梭，走过整个广场，前往北面的领主府邸。他知道Pharazôn一定在四处找他，而令其久等，不是个好主意。

Númenor的上层没有下层民众那么乐观。刚走到楼梯口，Sauron就听见上面Pharazôn在来回走动，鞋跟击打得地面‘哒哒’作响。他讨厌这声音，觉得像是在脚上钉了一副马蹄铁。“陛下。”Mordor之主鞠了一躬，随即走进房间。

这原本是Deadesôn（代阿德森）的起居室，被Pharazôn临时改成了军事议会厅。

摆放于房间正中的长桌四周，围坐着所有参与指挥作战的人员，甚至包括几位下层军官。若放在寻常情况下，他们连这里的门都无法进入，但此时却堂而皇之地坐在上层领主的身旁，甚至可以和他们从同一个餐盘里取食茶点。仅仅一眼，Sauron便已摸清Pharazôn的底气，Númenor国王正在为人手上的缺乏伤透脑筋。

“Iisdahâd（伊斯达哈德）。”他叫了御前法官的名字，“没有更多的兵源了吗？”

法官大人耸起肩膀，缓慢地摇摇头，“陛下，没有再多了，一共3782人。我们这么做已经让一些家庭只剩下老妇人和小婴儿了。”

“你的意思是女人也在应征之列？” Pharazôn蹙起眉头。

“不，不是的。是因为有不少家庭经历了去年的劫掠，很多人都……”御前法官干咳两声，“土匪、流寇、暴民抓走了不少年轻女人，很多都没回来。”

“直接说吧，法官大人。”插嘴的是个生面孔，看穿着地位不高，“很多年轻的妻子和未婚的姑娘被抓走，被糟蹋，然后被……”他似乎想到了什么恶心事，有点说不下去。

“被怎么样？”Númenor国王追问。

“被充作军粮，就像那些Orc做的一样。”他一边说一边使劲地绞着双手，“我们在一处洞穴里找到了很多被剃掉肉的尸骨，散落的满地都是，都是被抓走的女人和孩子的。”私语声乍起，如同集雨扫过海面，沙沙作响，几个起初一直沉默不语的家伙陆续开口。

“大家都希望战争早点结束。”另一个下级军官说，“我的女儿遭遇了不测，就在去年，她藏好了的孩子，自己却没能逃走。”

“还有我妹妹的丈夫家。”他右手边的小个子男子开口，“她们家现在就只剩一个老太婆，还有两个不到5岁的孩子。大家都很担心，再打下去会有多少人家再步后尘。”

“你在动摇军心。” Vagnash（瓦格纳什）警告。

“不，我说的是实话，长官。”男子不依不饶，“如果你觉得我动摇军心，大可依法处理。”

“喂喂喂！你们就不能各省两句吗？都到这关头了，还自家内讧。” Iisdahâd连忙将倾斜的天平重新拉稳。“我们不是坐到这里来争吵，来讨论谁的不是的，我们希望用最可行的办法解决眼下的难关。就我所知，这次哈拉德人的联军总共有六个王带队，每个王管辖的人马和辎重各不相等，其中势力最大的是西哈拉德的Yakahma-nu（亚卡玛-努），其次是坎德的Saahati（沙阿哈提）。而且，昨天我们能够击退他们的进攻，全是因为Yakahma-nu抛弃了盟友，率先逃跑的原因。他似乎不愿承受太多的损失，而希望让他的朋友们打头阵，铺路。”

“这就注定了他们的失败。” Pharazôn转过身，双手撑立在桌面上，“我还得感谢这个Yakahma-nu，因为他的私心，在座的各位都保全了脑袋。”

“但接下来怎么办？就算这样，他们的人数还是我们的数倍。”Iisdahâd皱眉。

“回Númenor集结大军。”Vagnash提议。

“不妥。”Pharazôn立刻否决了这个意见，“时间不允许，征调大军的话，最快也得半年。”

“那就只能谈判。”御前法官用手指敲击着前额，“别无他法。”

一阵沉默，Iisdahâd紧张地看着Pharazôn，生怕自己刚才的话伤到这位国王的自尊，激起他的怒火。

“你是对的，Iisdahâd，谈判是我们眼下最好的选择。”Númenor国王蹙眉说着下面的话，“哦，对了，Mairon，你对这件事有何看法？”

“我的看法？”Sauron故作玄虚地一愣。

“对，你的看法。”Pharazôn倾下身，一张脸正对Mordor之主，“如果是你，这仗接下来怎么打？”

“这仗绝对不能再打。”Sauron语气坚决，“我们第一仗之所以能够胜利，完全是因为出其不意地打乱了对方的阵脚，令其不战自溃。如果他们立稳脚跟来对付我们，人数的悬殊几乎不会让我们有一丝的胜算。一旦破城，就会有屠杀，没有任何悬念。”

“你也支持谈判？”

“缓兵之计，该低头时低头，总比让别人端了窝来得好。”

Pharazôn嘴角挑起一抹冷笑，“这也是你投降我的理由吗？”

Mordor之主一愣，旋即露出一副诚恳的表情，“就算是吧，我不喜欢无谓的牺牲，也不想做赔本的买卖。如果看不到胜算，倒不如退一步海阔天空。谋和，不失为一种策略，避免许多人拼死疆场，横尸异乡的策略。”

“但是谋和需要付出代价，就像你……”Númenor国王把手伸向自己的俘虏，手指扫过他的嘴唇，滑过咽喉，一把扯裂他的衣服，直至腰际。低低的哄笑声传出，人群像受惊跃出水面的鱼群，发出沙沙声。“你说说，我该付出什么代价，又该向谁付出？”

“Saahati（沙阿哈提）。”Sauron竭力表现出平静，不去想自己裸露在外的肩膀和胸部，“此人贪财又好色，还遭遇了背叛，应该很容易收买。”

“用什么？”

“金钱和美女，最好是拥有努美诺尔血统的女子。”

这句话仿佛天河之水下泄，一下子浇灭了所有的人语声。隐隐的怒火在Pharazôn眼中升腾，他压低嗓音，发出嘶声。“你说，金钱和美女，还要是拥有努美诺尔血统的女子？”Númenor国王的眉头窜上鬓角，“金钱和美女……说来容易，金钱要如何筹集？”他提高了声音，“又有谁愿意将女儿出卖给异乡人。Sauron！你在给我出难题，努美诺尔人还没有沦落到要利用女人作为交易筹码的地步，我们宁愿力战到底！各位，是不是？”

“是！”“陛下万岁！”

几乎所有人都朝向了Pharazôn。私语里，有人开始用哈拉德语叫他“贱婊养的”，Sauron对此嗤之以鼻，他拉起被扯破的衣服，却无法完全遮住露出胸部的豁口，只能尴尬地坐在人群中，沉默而冷静地观看事态的发展。

Pharazôn抛开他，开始征询其他人的意见。但无非是起不到任何作用的冠冕之词，以及没有任何胜算的战法战策。Sauron注意着Númenor国王越来越快的转圈速度，以及磕打地面如同马蹄奔腾的靴音。终于，Pharazôn再次叫了他的名字，“Mairon。”愤怒或是羞愧将他的脸皮灼得发红，“说详细点，关于金钱……呃……和拥有努美诺尔血统的女子人选。”

动摇显而易见，但Sauron打算让这动摇来的更明显一点。“陛下不是已经否决此项提议了吗？”

“不！”Pharazôn咆哮，业已临近暴跳的边缘——被自尊和理智来回折磨。“我……”他犹豫片刻后开口，“只想听听你的建议。”

看来他也是可以为了目的放弃一切的人。Sauron心中微笑，“陛下，我的建议是，用Deadesôn（代阿德森）的两个女儿和亲，以及那个庄园宝库里的所有珍宝贿赂，他应该会动心。”

Pharazôn咬起牙，下巴的轮廓变得尖锐而突出。

“你是不是早就盘算好了？”

“陛下此言差矣。”Sauron没有半点退让的意思，“是您让我提出建议，我也仅仅是提出建议，如果不合适，大可不必采纳。或者，将我逐出这个房间。”

“你可以留在这儿。”Númenor国王冷漠地回道，旋即将脸转向众人。“用叛徒的女儿和亲，以偿还他犯下的罪孽，如何？”

“我认为很好。”Vagnash（瓦格纳什）又是第一个表示同意的。Iisdahâd则迟疑得多，坚持中带着犹豫。“陛下，您认为如何？”御前法官把这问题丢还给Pharazôn。

“我……”Númenor国王的嘴巴绷成了一条细线，“我认为用Deadesôn的女儿和亲是眼下唯一可行的办法。牺牲两个罪犯的家属，可以换来昂巴全城的和平，这是她们的功绩。完全值得。”

“同意。”“我们同意。”“陛下英明。”在场的人类纷纷为Pharazôn的决策表示赞许，让这位一直以来被动忙碌的国王终于找回点自信。此刻，他已经将刚刚由Sauron提出的建议完全当成了自己的高策，并洋洋得意。

Mordor之主冷眼相望，同样感到满足。道义与慈悲，永远跟不上局势和现实的脚步。这是很久之前Melkor对他说过的话，只要两者相冲突，弱者永远要给强者让路。

当天稍晚时候，Pharazôn便派人去Gihamar（吉哈玛）的庄园取钱财和珍宝。而Deadesôn的两个女儿，他一直扣押在身边。三天后，派去坎德王庭的信使带回来了消息，坎德王Saahati（沙阿哈提）愿意接受和亲条件，然后退兵。

自从首战大败后，这位联军首领就将自己的人马撤出整整60里格，呆在一片布满芦苇的沼泽地边休息，远远避开西哈拉德的Yakahma-nu（亚卡玛-努）。Pharazôn将议和的任务交给了Iisdahâd处理，但这位御前法官坚持找一个人作伴，才肯前往。他选择了Sauron，理由有三：

第一、他对中土的各方势力非常熟悉；

第二、他能听懂几乎所有语言；

第三、对付那些无赖的南蛮子，就得以毒攻毒。

携带着大量贵重钱财，以及两名少女的议和队伍在大约50名努美诺尔骑士的护送下缓缓出城。出城5里后，20名骑着座狼的Orcs在Sauron的命令下加入其中，走在队伍的最前列。这大概是中土人所能见到的最怪异的队伍，它蜿蜒在焚毁的麦田间，仿佛一条没有翅膀的龙。

一路上，Iisdahâd都板着脸孔，把对Sauron的畏惧和鄙视完完整整地写在脸上。直到Saahati大营辕门之外，才说了第一句话，“喂，Orc的头领，你打算怎么说？南蛮子一定不会爽快答应的，他们有各种理由拒绝退兵。”

“容不得他不退。”Mordor之主斜了一眼，回道。

此时已临近正午时分，整个营地都忙着生火做饭。饿了一上午的座狼仿佛被灌了胡椒粉，纷纷龇牙咆哮，朝着享用食物的凡人怒吼。

“去，禀报Saahati（沙阿哈提），就说我们来了。”Sauron冲着一个侍从样的少年喊道，“快一点，如果他不打算喂这群狼吃肉的话。”

一旁的Iisdahâd竖起了大拇指。“这法子应该能缩短不少谈判时间。”

片刻后，Saahati从营帐中钻了出来，他是个刚刚步入盛年的男子，有着一头蜷曲如同狮鬣的黑发。虽然比Sauron矮了将近半个头，但在南方人中算是高的了，小麦色的肌肤光滑亮泽，紧致的肌肉线条强健突出。他身穿哈拉德人传统的坎肩，胸膛裸露在外，双臂上戴了许多金银臂镯，颈项里还缠绕着金片缀成的项链。

“你们哪个是正使？”他双手叉腰，大拇指搁在挎于腰间的弯刀上。

“是我。”Iisdahâd翻身下马，边走边说，“我受Númenor国王Ar-Pharazôn陛下所遣，前来……”

“把他给我抓住。”Saahati突然吼道。

王令之下，立刻有数十个坎德人从左右两侧冲出来，没等法官大人慌忙后退，就把他脸朝下按在了泥地上。“你们要干什么？”Iisdahâd歪着脸，勉强让自己的嘴巴不啃进泥土里去，吼出这一句。

“我们不相信努美诺尔狗。”Saahati抬脚踩上他的后背，“他们杀害我父亲的时候就是打着谈判议和的名义，设下的圈套。今天，我也要让那个谎言之王派来的使者挂上树梢，尝一尝我父亲曾经遭受的痛苦。把他们统统捆起来，查一下那些带来的东西在哪里！”

一阵狼嚎打断了他的思绪，接着是刀剑出鞘的冰冷啸音。

“反抗者格杀勿论。”坎德王高喝，他抬起头，刚好撞上Sauron，接着蹙起眉头，“为什么他还站在这里？”

有个小个子士兵在一旁提醒，“大王，他似乎和Mordor有点关系。我刚才听这个正使叫他Orc的头领，那些座狼兵大概也是他的人。”

“Orc的头领？”Saahati王翘起一边嘴角，这让他英俊的面容扭曲成了一副小丑模样，“蠢货！Orc的头领多着呢。我父亲以前也在Mordor呆过，和那些Orcs打过交道。他们的军官和头人都是配有标志的，最高统帅是一个身披黑衣的幽灵，据说他们出现会带着令人惊恐的有翼怪兽……至于这位，我可从没见过这么漂亮的头领。啧啧，长得，挺像个娘们儿。丢到Orc堆里，还不知道会怎么样。”他伸手去捞Sauron的脸，却在快要触碰到的那一刻缩了回来，仿佛被蝎尾针刺中一样。

“放开我们的人。”Mordor之主的话语清晰地传入每个在场者的耳中，“我们代表Númenor国王而来，莫非坎德王没有忘记那天的惨败？”

“你是什么人？”Saahati后退一步，恐惧之色溢于言表。

“Tar- Mairon，一位Orc的头领。”

“没听说过。”坎德王抬起下颚，平视Sauron目光，“一个无名鼠辈吧。”

“或许，换一个名字，你会熟悉一些。”堕落Maia 不打算和这人类打起过多无聊的嘴仗，直接言明身份。当他开口时，营地里所有的动物，不论是座狼还是家犬，山羊还是水牛，全都垂下耳朵，像学生凝听老师教诲一样匍匐地面。

“I am Lord of Mordor，Master of shadow。”

这话语裹挟着一股说不出的压迫力，碾压过每个人的神经，甚至令上空流动的风也为之静止。寒意像一只冰冷的手，抓住每一颗跳动的心脏，直到最后一个尾音结束方才消散。

坎德人眼中燃起恐惧之火。

“我的天，他是魔君！”人群如同被疾风扫过的森林，惊惧不已。不等Saahati下令，按住Iisdahâd手脚的坎德人纷纷后退，像躲避瘟疫一样远远地躲开。狼群又是一阵仰天长嚎，仿佛回应主人的身份，为他作出证明。

“Lord of Mordor。”Saahati重复着这个称号，表情抽搐。“或许从前，你是我的主人。现在却不是，你已经被打败了！”

又是一阵唏嘘。

“我的确被打败了。”Sauron 微笑着看着他，眼中却一点笑意也无，“被谁打败，记得吗？”

“Númenor的国王Ar-Pharazôn。”Saahati的下颚仿佛被重锤击中，再也无法合拢。

“听着！” 堕落Maia再次以意念将话语传递给大营中每一个生命，不论是凡人，Orc，还是动物。存在于坎德人之王脑中的那张嘴巴一开一合：“Númenor国王既然连魔君都能轻易打败，要消灭你这个小小的坎德部落岂不是举手之劳？是收下金钱美女，还是再起刀兵，最终横尸野外，全在你一念之间。难道你还打算替你那信义全无的盟友冲锋陷阵，铺平道路吗？”

他收回分散的意志，将其集中，面对坎德人的国王说出了最后一句话，“你打算与我为敌吗，凡人？”

灵魂仿佛被摄走一般，Saahati如同立根于荒野的石柱，矗立在Sauron面前，神智久久不能恢复，直到Mordor之主将禁制解除。

“考虑好了吗？”堕落Maia柔声问道。

粗重的呼吸甚至超过了嗓音，Saahati仿佛逃离猎人陷阱的野兔，迅速走到Iisdahâd面前。“回去告诉你们国王，就说坎德的Saahati.Tazmu（沙阿哈提.塔兹穆）愿意接受他的好意，以和为贵。留下那些礼物，然后送客！”

没有一个多余的动作，议和队伍的所有随行人员都在第一时间被驱赶出来。当最后一双脚跨出大门时，营门轰然关闭，铁栓下落，铁链搅动，甚至连瞭望台上的岗哨也比以往多出了三倍。

“你究竟对他说了些什么？”Iisdahâd惶惑不安地凑近Sauron，“你觉得他会遵守诺言吗？”

“今天就能知道结果。还有，我说的话你听见了。”Mordor之主翻身上马，许多骑着座狼的Orcs围拢过来，把御前法官挤倒了队伍的后面。他们和来时一样，拉成一条细线，朝着昂巴进发。

两个小时之后，这位坎德人的首领抛弃了其他的盟友，带着四分之一的人马离去。而这也意味着，此战的结局已经注定。


	39. 法拉宗（Pharazôn）

“陛下，西哈拉德的Yakahma-nu（亚卡玛-努）前来求和。”一清早，侍从官便带来这条消息。

“让他们待在大厅等候。”Númenor国王吩咐。侍从官鞠了一躬，转身离开。

此事终于尘埃落定。Pharazôn长叹一口气，心头像窗外初升的朝阳一样明亮光辉。接下来，就是他们该付出代价的时刻了……‘噼啪’，握在手中的玻璃杯在手指的压力下裂出一道长长的豁口，锋利的边刃割伤了靠近它的中指，沁出一缕鲜血。Númenor之王把它凑近嘴边，轻轻吸吮了一下，略带咸味的血腥气弥漫口腔，带来另一种夹杂疯狂的喜悦。复仇，这是所有情绪中最兴奋，最狂野，最撼动人心的烈酒琼浆，只需一口，便能燃尽一切。

“来人。”他拉了一下手边的铃铛，立刻有个男仆出现在面前。“去通知所有人去大厅集合，我们要给客人一个好印象。”

“是，陛下。”

海面上的天空逐渐由玫红转变成浅蓝，属于夏日的炫目白光开始用她的手指抚摸大地上的一切，同时将各类喧嚣带给这个世界。作为国王，Pharazôn是最后一个走进会场的人，此刻距离侍从官带来消息已经过去整整两个小时。

人群在他进来后立刻安静下来。但这里毕竟不比Armenelos（阿美尼罗斯）的王宫大厅庄严宽敞，略显狭小的空间叫许多人平贴在墙面上，毫无转身的余地，并不时为此抱怨身边的同伴。Yakahma-nu派遣的信使就站在大厅的中央，总共有十个人，每个人都穿着朴素的袍子，并且像臣仆一样摘掉了帽子和颈项间华丽的装饰物。

“尊敬的Númenor国王。”来使们好像上了发条的木偶，整齐地向Pharazôn鞠躬，“我等仅代表西哈拉德国王Yakahma-nu（亚卡玛-努）前来，带来了20车的酒水和货物，希望能获得原谅，求取和平。”

“和平？”Pharazôn从齿缝中挤出这个词，斜眼睥睨地看着他们，“不嫌提的太迟吗？”他劈开人群，步上高台，在属于Deadesôn（代阿德森）的领主之位上坐下。“如果我说‘不’呢？如果我不愿将这和平施舍给你们呢？”他沉下嗓音，口气咄咄逼人，“是哈拉德人先挑起了战争，现在却要求我们主动原谅，对不起，我的词典里没有这种行为准则的词条。”

来使的脸色褪成了雨前天空的灰白，站在最前面的男子不安地用手拉过斗篷的边角，擦拭额头的汗水。“陛下，我们国王承认这件事错在我方，但这也是受了小人挑唆，并非我王的本意。那奸诈者利用我王丧父不久，伤痛未平，花言巧语地蒙蔽了他的心志，才做下此等冒犯威严的蠢事。万望Númenor国王陛下海涵。”

是看到了失败的结局才对。Pharazôn讪笑，如果他们此刻胜券在握，就会是完全不同的另一副嘴脸。“小人？是哪个小人有这么大的能耐？”他语带轻蔑，将威胁明明白白传递给对方，“如果使者不能给我一个满意的答案，我就会将此次的冒犯视作你家国王有意为之，是对努美诺尔人的挑衅。而对于任何挑衅，我们都会毫不客气地予以还击！”

“还击！还击！还击！还击！还击！还击！还击！还击！……”整个大厅响起一种声音，打起一个节奏，叫哈拉德人的使者像秋风中的树叶一般瑟瑟发抖。

“陛下！”领头的正使单膝跪地，“如果您不满意我们的诚意，可以直接提出要求。但是我王希望能获得谅解，不为自己，独独为了那些将要命丧沙场的士兵，以及无数失去家园的百姓。”

“别忘了此战由你们挑起。”Pharazôn咬牙，“在打之前怎么没想到这些？”

“这也不能全怪我们。”使者明显在和恐惧这种情绪作战，他们相互交换眼色，寻找理由。终于，立于正使右侧的长者越过他的身份与地位开口，“陛下，我们已经在谎言中饱受折磨，承担了无尽的痛苦。这次战争夺走了我的儿子，凭借这点，还请您听一听一个父亲的肺腑之言。”

Númenor国王抬起右手，整个大厅逐渐安静下来。

“我认为此事应由挑唆者承担全部责任。”老者的声音充满恳切，“因为他为了一己私利，将灾祸带给了许多无辜的人。诚然，这件事上我王有难以推卸的失职之处，但他也是受人蒙蔽所致。事情原本的起因很简单，大约一年半前我们的一支商队受到了袭击，然后Umbar（昂巴）领主的一个仆人手持印信，前来告诉我王，流寇们将劫掠的货物藏在了Bamula（巴姆拉）的一处庄园中。先王信以为真，就派遣我们如今的国王——他那时还是王储——前来夺回商队的货物，不知怎的，却误伤了领主夫人。我王至今不清楚那货物为何出现在Umbar领主Deadesôn（代阿德森）的庄园中。后来，一切都失去控制，先王遇害，我王一心复仇，直到……另一个人带来了您的消息。这个人您认识，他自称是Númenor的王室总管Gihamar（吉哈玛）。”

“这个叛徒在哪里？”Pharazôn骤然起身，“把他交出来，或许可以考虑和谈事宜。”

“他，我们带来了。”老者回答。

近旁的一个年轻人匆忙离开大厅。不一会儿，外面传来了喧嚣声，一层层推开人群，像水波一样扩散。“求求你，别，别让我去……不是我，不是我，不是我……”拖着长调的呜咽撞击在石壁上，发出嗡响，接着是凌乱的脚步和含混不清的咒骂。

人群向两边分开，Gihamar双手紧紧抓着脖子上的铁圈，像一只弓背的龙虾蜷缩在地面上，被一路拖拽进来。“你们这帮狗娘养的南方佬！全无信义的东西！”他尖叫着，扭动着，像条被踩了尾巴的蚯蚓在地上翻滚。当注意到Pharazôn也在场的时候，突然停止了哭闹，一边爬行，一边哀求。“陛下，饶了我吧！我都是被逼的。是Deadesôn为了除掉他老婆，好娶王室女子才出了这个主意。他还想……他还想拥有一个有继承权的儿子。”

“可他已经死了。”Númenor国王冰冷地回答，“是你杀了他吧？”

“我……我……我……不……不是……我……”Gihamar瞬时像被剪掉了一块舌头，话语在嘴巴里疼痛得发抖，“我没……我没有杀他……”

“他在扯谎，陛下。”先前的正使进前开口，“这个人一共给我们飞鸦传书了四次，第二次就是向我们求取毒药的。他说只要毒死Umbar领主，这里便会大乱，我们能获得很多好处。而第四次，他向我们通报了Númenor国王的行踪，并且示意我王即可进攻Umbar。还说机不可失，失不再来……”

“你这该死的白眼狼！婊子养的贱货！”Gihamar突然挣脱了看守的束缚，像恶狼一样扑向这个哈拉德人，双手扼住他的颈项，“没有我通风报信，你们早就被Númenor的诱降计策杀光了！如今你们却要扔掉我我我我我我我我我……”

“抓住他！你们这帮笨蛋！”正使身边的老者怒吼。顿时，哈拉德人的队伍里冲出五六个男子，拉开扭打的两人，并把前王室总管死死压在地板上，叫他的嘴巴亲吻着地面。

“够了！”Pharazôn一掌重击在王座扶手上，“我不想再听见这个叛徒的声音，不要再看见这个叛徒的嘴脸！拖出去，把他拴在大门旁边，等候处决令的下达！”

不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不……Gihamar惊声尖叫，拖着长调的呜咽在大厅里久久回响。他扭动着两条腿，在地面胡乱踢腾，直到将袍子下摆上得花纹擦蹭得模糊不清。当那身影消失在门外后，人群的熙嚷声也逐渐平复。

可以打发这些哈拉德人了，和他们的帐得慢慢算。Pharazôn自王座起身，步下台阶，“你们的诚意我心领神会。既然罪魁祸首已然归案，那么和平将降临你我之间。回去告诉你们国王，就说Númenor的Pharazôn愿意接受他的求和。”接着，他提高了声音，如钟磬般响过全场，“今日在场者，皆可见证此书写和平的时刻！让友谊替代战火降临这片土地！”

“我王仁慈！我王宽厚！”欢呼声响彻全场。Pharazôn命人接过使者带来的和约文书，当众盖上自己的印章。

“那真是我等的荣幸。”使者如获至宝般地屈膝下拜，“既然陛下如此宽宏大量，那我等理应即刻返回，将此恩德转达我王。”

想走，得看看叛徒下场才行。“使者请慢。”Pharazôn朗声道，“今天晚上有庆祝酒宴，诸位不肯赏脸参加吗？”

“这……”

面对挽留，哈啦德来使面面相觑，犹豫不决。他们显然不大情愿，唯恐时间拖延徒生枝节。

“怎么？来使在怀疑我们的酒宴？”Pharazôn逼问。

“不，陛下您多虑了。”刚才那个代替正使发言的老者再度开口，“既然是陛下盛情，我等如若拒绝，是为大不敬。那么恭敬不如从命。”

恭敬不如从命，只要你们肯留下来就好。Pharazôn得意地扬起嘴角，我会让这酒宴给你们留下一个终生难忘的场面的。

使者们收起文书，人群渐渐散去。

“Mairon，你随我来一下。”Númenor国王叫住了自己的战俘，而他似乎连思考都掠去，直接服从了自己的命令。

正午的阳光照耀着Umbar领主的府邸，让饰有白垩的外墙反射出白银般的光泽。Pharazôn眯缝着眼睛看着跟随在自己身后的堕落Maia，欣赏着他低头臣服的模样。“靠近一点。”他命令道，Sauron快步走了上来。

“陛下……”

“我想问你，如果是你的国度出了叛徒，该如何惩罚？”

“惩罚叛徒？”

“是。”

背对太阳的Sauron面部攀爬着阴影的线条，他眼神紧缩，表情严肃。“Mordor惩罚叛徒的方法很多，不知陛下需要哪一种？和Griinor（格雷诺）的结局一样？”

“不，不要那个。”Pharazôn摇头，“要娱乐点的。”

“娱乐点的？”Sauron脸上显出笑意，却不知是讥讽还是对鲜血期待的愉悦。“Nazgul（戒灵）喜欢用座狼，让背叛者手持武器和狼搏斗，是他们最喜欢的娱乐。我觉得这个太过血腥，不过我的下属都很喜欢。”

是你喜欢才对吧。这回轮到Pharazôn露出讥诮的微笑了。“就这样办。让你的Orc也来参加今晚的庆祝酒宴吧，不过得单独僻出一块地供他们发泄。”

“呃……是。”堕落的Maia扬起下巴，细长的眉眼流露的是更为明显的兴奋之色。

整个下午，Umbar的工匠都忙着在城堡南部靠海的一边搭建围栏，但直到Orc和狼群进入，他们才清楚这是做什么用的。这里有一处深坑，是上上任Umbar领主围砌的兽栏，下午也让人收拾干净，在里面重铺了细沙。人们都在窃窃私语，议论国王此举的目的。

Arien（亚瑞恩）在天穹顶引领着太阳船一分一秒地驶过，渐渐滑向西方。天色黯淡下来，星星自东方一颗接一颗地出现，但是Eärendil（埃雅仁迪尔）之星却在西方的天空闪耀，伫立在太阳近旁，如同一名侍卫。

夜色渐浓，所有受到邀请的人陆续就坐。在熙攘的人群快要布满每一寸简易布篷下的土地的时候，更为混乱的野兽嘶吼声从城门的方向传来。自从击退哈拉德联军的进攻，剩下的所有Orcs和座狼全都停留在Umbar东北部3里格的一片树林里休息。林中有片不大的池塘，可以供他们饮水。这次并不是所有Orcs都前来，仅仅邀请了其中的20名头领，并且按照Sauron的吩咐，带来了三头最大的座狼。

余下的Orcs全部呆在营地享用送过去的美酒和肉食，由一名留下的戒灵负责分配。

Orcs的到来令普通的Umbar民众大为吃惊，但考虑到他们刚刚作为同盟者帮助自己击退敌人，倒也不那么反感。男人们为他们让出通道，女人们挤在一旁观望，甚至有几个大胆的朝他们抛出鲜花。一些从未出现过的议论声传进了Pharazôn的耳朵。

“喂！你看那个。”说话的是个强壮的女人，肩膀宽阔，而胸部小得就只剩下了乳头，“如果脸上少几条疤，倒也挺有味道的。”

“是啊，正合你胃口。”她的同伴一边嬉笑一边打趣，“要说最合胃口的，还是那根留种用的大黄瓜吧？Umbar的男人都太小了，不带劲儿。”

“谁说的！”壮女人一把掐在同伴的屁股上，教她尖叫起来，“难道你不需要大黄瓜，喜欢小指头？”

Númenor国王几乎被口水呛住，他忍着笑意走上宴席的最高座，坐在他的廷臣和侍从之间。Sauron紧挨着他的右手，Pharazôn把这个荣誉的位置给了他，就是为了让他的人马相信自己的主子并未受到不公正的对待。

有什么帐，回国再算。Númenor国王伸出食指，敲打着硬木扶手。当人群全部就座之后，他宣布宴会开始。Mordor来的人单独挤在栅栏的另一边，已经提前享用美食。

第一道菜是一道甜点，用牛奶、鸡蛋和草莓制成。Orcs不喜欢这道菜，选了另一种Umbar人怎么也吃不下的东方人名菜——以橄榄渣喂肥的大肚子粉红皮毛小狗——他们的吃相让不少靠近的人类背过脸去。第二道菜是一道汤，文火慢炖了各种贝壳，再以鼠尾草调出香味。Pharazôn很喜欢这道Númenor美食，而且从表情来看，哈拉德人也喜欢。

酒宴的高潮是开始上热菜的部分，从一道炙烤乳猪开始。人群被美食和酒水调制得晕晕乎乎，不少人放开嗓门歌唱国王的英武，虽说那音调美妙得比狼嚎差不了多少。这次因为时间太紧，Pharazôn并没有邀请歌手前来，但却有不少业余的主动跑来献歌。

他们唱起了Eärendil的远航和Númenor的诞生，以及Angband的坠落。Sauron的脸色变得难看，而戒灵们停止了饮酒欢愉。

一阵狼嚎打断了歌手的歌声，堕落的Maia开始用一种奇异的语言歌唱，这歌声让许多人不由自主地想起自身最终必将离世的结局。

“够了！”Pharazôn怒吼，全场顿时鸦雀无声。“不要再唱那些无聊的颂歌了。今天我给大家安排了一个比歌谣刺激得多的娱乐项目。”他起身击掌，位于高台正前方的深坑里，火把次第点燃。

“饶了我吧！饶了我吧！”歇斯底里的叫喊声从深坑侧面的一个小门里传出，伴随着它的是铁链在地面拖拉摩擦的粗粝噪音。前王室总管Gihamar被一个强壮的Orc单臂提在手里，挣扎扭曲地拖进深坑。‘哗啦’一声，Orc除去了拴在他脖颈间的项圈，把他扔向地面。又是‘咣当’一声，这个半兽人把别在腰间的一把切肉用的小刀丢在他面前，然后用蹩脚的Adûnaic（阿登纳克语）说道：“你们国王，给，用它，打赢，活命。”

Gihamar勉强听懂了最后一个词，连忙将那把小刀拾起来握在手里。“跟谁打？”他声音颤抖，但是Orc却转身朝刚才的小门走去。“喂！你等一下……我要和谁打？”他手忙脚乱地起身，也朝小门方向跑去，去追那个半兽人。

低沉的咆哮声让在场所有人脊背发凉，不少人伸长脑袋，向深坑底部望去。一只蓬毛纠结的座狼脑袋钻出小门，正朝着迎面而来的Gihamar龇牙吼叫，白色的黏液仿佛发亮的蛛网，自张开的狼嘴角滴落。

“我的天！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”前王室总管的声音几乎拔到了女性才有的高度，叫很多在场的男性歌手望尘莫及。

“陛下，您这是干什么？”Iisdahâd（伊斯达哈德）惊诧地问。

“没看见是惩罚背叛者吗？”另一边的Vagnash（瓦格纳什）高傲地回答。

“惩罚是不假，可这……我觉得……”御前法官欲言又止。

“你在怀疑陛下的决策？”海军元帅的灰眼睛微微泛红，被火把的光一照，仿佛狼目。

“不……没有……”Iisdahâd坐回位置，安静地享用盘子里的鹌鹑肉。

杂乱而又恐惧的声音自深坑底部传来，Gihamar紧紧地握着手里的小刀，面对着步步逼近的狼齿。“谁来救救我……谁来救救我……”他喃喃自语，然后弧度乱地向前突刺。这把刀在匕首般的狼牙前就像是个装饰品，根本起不到威慑作用，反而会激怒饥饿的狼。

酒宴的欢乐气氛被一扫而空，几乎所有人类都放下手中的杯盏，将注意力集中到接下来的血腥场面上。

座狼只是轻轻一跃，就扑倒了这位前王室总管。他手里的小刀被狼爪打飞了出去，断成两截，在沙地上划出不明显的两条细线。咆哮的狼低头在他的腹部咬了一口，鲜血顷刻间涌出，打湿了大片沙地。垂死的呻吟伴随着粗重的呼吸，敲打着许多在场凡人的神经。Pharazôn听见了吞咽口水的响动以及作呕声。有人离开了席位，朝着海边一路飞奔。

这样的下场是对背叛者最合适的惩罚。Númenor国王喝完杯里的酒，目光比任何人投得更深。发亮的细沙地上，座狼扭动着脑袋，将咬出的伤口撕裂得更大。白色的狼齿间，扭曲的肠管像一条条蠕动的蛇悬挂其中。

“哇！”酸败的气息突然弥漫高座间。御前法官以手捂脸，扭头矿呕。

“孬种！”Vagnash将酒杯递近唇边，一饮而尽。

深坑下，Gihamar已经成了血肉模糊的一团。座狼吃空了他的内脏，开始撕咬躯干和四肢的肉。虽然很多人都没从那血腥中回过神来，但哈拉德来使和部分昂巴本地人已经继续享受起面前的美食了——奶油蘑菇，冷猪血肠，腹内塞满松子的煮鹌鹑，以及一道刚端上的，用蜂蜜抹过，外皮烤得金黄香脆的松鸡——食物已经填满了桌面上每一丝空隙。

Pharazôn用刀划开缝起鸡肚子的丝线，里面滚出许多美味的虾球，香气缭绕。“不打算吃点吗？”Númenor国王把脸转向自己的俘虏，他从开始起除了饮过半杯酒，再未动过任何事物。

“谢谢陛下关心。”Mordor之主举起酒杯，先干为敬，之后又放下酒杯，对面前的美味毫无兴趣。

算了，或许神灵根本无需饮食之繁琐。Pharazôn抬起手臂，看见自己的皮肤上日益明显的时间纹路，先前的食欲再也无法恢复。

宴饮一直持续到半夜，到处都是倒伏在地的醉汉。“陛下。”自从呕吐过就再没动杯的Iisdahâd突然开口，“有一件事想请示您。”

“请讲。”

“Deadesôn和Griinor（格雷诺）儿女的尸体该如何处置？我把它们都带来了，就放在地牢下的冰窖里。男孩的尸体已经做过防腐处理，可以直接运回Númenor。女孩的，还有Deadesôn的，都没有，而且因为中毒身亡，即使一直放在冰窖里都有点……”

“叛徒的尸体理应喂狼，死了真是便宜他了。”Pharazôn不悦地摆摆手，“至于Griinor（格雷诺）的女儿Insdamia（英丝达米雅），把她的心取出来装进圣瓶，带回她父亲身边吧。”

“余下的尸体呢？”

“焚化后带走，我想她不会愿意留在中土。”

“遵命。”Iisdahâd支持着起身，去寻找处理这两件事的人。一个小时后，海滩上燃起两处火葬堆，直到天明。Griinor（格雷诺）的女儿Insdamia（英丝达米雅），Deadesôn，还有Gihamar的残骸全部被焚化，后者的灰烬连着火葬堆的残迹全部被潮涌卷入大海。

一切都过去了。两天后，Pharazôn登上了来时的大船，返回Númenor。他站在船头，眺望渐去渐远的昂巴海岸，暗自发下誓言：中土，我还会再来的，而且永远不会再像此次这般狼狈。

他们在海上整整航行了一月。当暑气消退，树上的叶子开始泛出丰收的金黄色时，罗门那港湾的白墙出现在前方。Pharazôn看见自己的大多数廷臣都守在港口迎接，第一个就是Andúnië（安督内伊）亲王Amandil（阿曼迪尔）。

“陛下，我请求审查Sauron，怀疑国内最近的几起流言与他有关。”

“什么流言？”Pharazôn皱眉。

“关于对一个叫Melkor的黑暗偶像的崇拜。”

 

 


	40. 泽兰瑞娜（Zélarena）

“到底出什么事了，他怎么会突然贬斥你？”Zélarena没敲门就闯进Sauron的寝室，“是因为Amandil（阿曼迪尔）对你的指控吗？”

“不是。”Mordor之主把毯子往上拉了拉，遮住裸露的身体。

“那到底是为了什么？”

“你为何对我如此关心？”

四目相对。我……侍女愣在原地，是呀，我为何要对他如此关心？她有点摸不着头脑。自从奉命照顾这个人质的生活，已经快四年了，但是她却总感觉这事就像发生在昨天。“我……”她努力寻找着自己为何会突然失去理智，未经允许就闯进男子的内室，这件事传出去只会有损自己的名誉。“我才我是因为你的举荐才暂时担任王室总管这一要职的，但现在……我估计很快会被换下来。本来，一个女人就不太合适坐在这样的职位上。”

“可你干的不错。”Sauron回答，“你的办事能力几乎改变了我对女人的看法。”

“可男人显然更合适。”她打开衣橱，将里面的衣物一件件取出，叠好，“我还是主动请辞的好，免得到最后被人掺下来，就像Gihamar（吉哈玛）。你能告诉我究竟是什么原因吗？”

“这与你无关，是我越权了。”Sauron起身，把毯子简单地围在腰间，“唯一可能麻烦到的，大概是你得和我一起搬出这宫廷，住到偏僻的地方去。”

“没什么，王家图书馆是我向往的地方。以前想要进去看看，还不可能呢。”

三天后，文书正式下达，Sauron被清出御前议会席，非宣召不得前来。但他的国师头衔保留了下来，未予剥夺。他被勒令即刻前往王家图书馆，负责那里的书籍整理。

“我有点儿怀念这里。”收拾行囊的时候，Zélarena又在地面的毛皮上来回走了两遍。“图书馆那里的条件可不比这儿，什么都没有，还弥漫着一股子羊皮子味儿，阴天下雨更加严重。”

“你可以选择留下来。”Sauron换下了宫廷的华服，穿得非常朴素——黑色的外袍，灰色的连帽斗篷，遮住他华丽的银冠，将每一根细丝都收拢其中。

“不了，也许是我欠了你的，注定前往图书馆这清静之地修心养性。说不定，我哥哥和姐姐会很高兴我搬去图书馆住的。如果他们要来借阅文书，还请通融。”

“这是当然。”Sauron笑道，“他们的名字是叫Losendil（洛森迪尔）和Laurelinën（罗瑞林恩）吧？”

“你的记性真好。”侍女相当惊讶。

王家图书馆在王宫的东北面，门前正对着那片献给果实赐予者Yavanna（雅万娜）的圣林——只有八分之一宫区大小的山丘上，长满了高大的Malinorne（梅琳诺，即mallorn‘蔓榕’树），这些树是从Nisimaldar（宁西马达岛）移植来的，并且是在它的原生长地外唯一一处成林的区域。此刻夏季已过，但是空气中依然弥漫着树皮，树叶，果实与残存的花朵吐露出的清甜芳香。

“这里真安静。”Mordor之主摘下兜帽，面对着正前方这幢树木环抱的灰色建筑，古朴的门楣上雕刻着花朵，海水和群山的纹样，簇拥着正中央的Eärendil（埃雅仁迪尔）之星。

“以前，这里是除了圣山以外最神圣的地方，王族会定期命人打扫环境，更换帷幔，整理书籍文献。可是现在……”她耸耸肩膀，“除了一些年老的仆人，几乎不会有贵族子弟来这儿。而那些想来的，又都不敢来。”

“为什么？”Sauron诧异。

“原因很简单，谁都不希望自己和精灵之友扯上关系，因为只有他们最关心那些逝去的历史，壮丽的歌谣。陛下不喜欢的，就会有很多人投其所好，跟着不喜欢。”Zélarena抬手推开木制正门，一股呛人的书卷霉味扑面而来，“哦，我的天。”她连忙挥动衣袖，把这股子味道赶开。“谁都希望呆在宫廷里，你看看这地方……”

王家图书馆的内部非常陈旧，那些经久未换的帷幔已经从艳丽的深红褪成了肮脏陈旧的肉红，并且布满蠹虫撕咬的破洞。“上次清洗这些帷幔还是先王加冕时的事情，大概有80年了。而这些旧布，估计在这里挂了超过1200年。”侍女一边说，一边摇头。

“这里没有人吗？”Mordor之主环视着大厅，问道。

“有几个，都是老掉牙的糟老头子。还有几个女佣，全都是异乡人，来自中土。我叫他们出来。”Zélarena走到窗边的铃铛前，用力拉扯系在上面的绳子。‘叮当叮当’铃声大作，几个刚刚藏匿在后面书架间的身影慢慢凸显出来。

“谁呀？”一个腰背佝偻的老者慢慢摇晃着出现了，“我们这里可不接待外客。”他一边走，一边用手杖敲打地面。

“不是外客，是陛下差遣来的新的书记官。”侍女言道。

“新的书记官？”老人半闭着的眼睛蓦然睁开，“好么，我们有新上司了。Lemo（勒莫），Tuwen（图汶），Jezerike（杰则瑞克），老伙计们，都出来，陛下终于想起我们这地儿了。”几个老头像仓鼠一样从故纸堆里爬出来，在Sauron面前一字排开。

“向书记官大人致敬！”他们齐刷刷地敬礼。‘咚’地一声，某样东西倒在了地上，仿佛礼花炸响一般。

“Jezerike！你把什么东西支书架上了？”最初出现的老头儿暴跳起来。那个最后到来的，个子最矮的顿时脸上变色，风一样地朝后面冲去。不一会儿，一股焦糊味飘来，渐渐弥漫整个大厅内部。“操！”几个老头子异口同声地惊叫起来，“这要烧起来了，我们一个也跑不掉！”他们全都朝着刚才声音发出来的地方跑去。

他们竟然敢在图书馆里烧东西。Zélarena几乎不相信自己的眼睛，“我们也跟去。”她招呼Sauron，“如果真的烧起来，所有在这儿的一个也别想逃脱罪责。”

图书馆的内部规模非常巨大，这一点在外面根本无法窥见其一。除了收藏各类书籍，手稿文献，契约卷宗，图纸文书，王室族谱以外，许多船舶建筑模型，机械构件零件，都能在这里找到。还有许多岩石矿物，动物植物的标本也陈列在此地。除此而外，这里还收集着许多绘画，书法，手工艺品，有来自人类的，也有来自精灵的赠与。所以，与其说这是一座图书馆，倒不如说这是一座综合的博物馆，收集了Númenor立国以来所有的发明创造，文化学识。

穿过那一排排巨大的雪松木书架，一直走到整幢建筑的最后面，Zélarena终于看清楚发生了什么事。阵阵青烟还未散去，一只打翻了的炭盆地朝天扣在地面上，旁边是一只木盆和一堆布满焦痕，又被水打湿，粘在一起的羊皮卷。

“你们在干什么？”Sauron开口。

“你没长眼睛，不会看吗？”Jezeri撇嘴回道，“这法子到底灵不灵啊？我都用它试了三遍了。”

“鬼才晓得灵不灵呢！”最初出来迎接他们的老者怒吼，“但有一点绝对清楚，就是一旦着火，我们都会获罪！Jezerike，你就别想老婆了，她已经走啦，不会再回来啦。这个世界留不住凡人的灵魂的，那些古书上不是已经说得明明白白？”

“可那些东方人怎么解释？他们中就有人能唤回鬼魂！我……我只是想在见见我的老婆，她死的时候我没能陪着她……”

几个老头都不开口了，“也许你该去找个巫师。”被叫做Tuwen（图汶）的说，“自己弄说不定还会出乱子。”

“也许我可以帮忙。”Sauron突然插进他们的谈话。

“你？”Jezeri斜眼看着他，“你是巫师吗？”

“不是。但可以算作是。”Mordor之主微笑着弯下腰，用手指拨动红热尚存木炭灰烬，仿佛那不过是一堆普通的沙子。几个老头的嘴巴都弯成了‘O’型，大得可以塞下一枚鸡蛋。

“要我怎么做？你说什么我都配合。”Jezerike半跪在地上，像一只哀求食物的幼犬。“只要能再见我老婆一面。”

“晚上。”Sauron回答，“在这里，我只要一个升起火的炭盆即可。”

“一切听从您的吩咐。”Jezerike欢乐得像一只小鸟，瞬间褪去了苍老的躯壳，踮着脚尖像陀螺那样旋转。

“那么先请各位把这里清理干净，我毕竟是陛下委派来的书记官。”Mordor之主指着地面上的狼藉说道。

“遵命。”几个老人立刻忙碌起来。那个最先出来的走到Sauron面前，“长官，我Ohel（欧赫）叫带您去看一下住的地方吧，这地方条件简陋，不比宫廷。”

“麻烦了。”Mordor之主微微颌首。

整座图书馆共有四层，他们的住所全都在第四层的南面。刚刚打开紧闭的房门的时候，一股尘土的腥味扑面而来，而里面的陈设更是惨不忍睹——房间本身很宽敞，加上稀少的物品摆设，愈发地显出空旷。除了一张靠墙摆放的木床外，仅有的家具就只剩下一只衣柜，一套书桌椅和一张樟木制成的书架。

“哪里有水池？” Zélarena问道。

“里面的隔间就有。”Ohel伸手指指，“沿着楼梯下去，还有个不小的浴池呢。这个图书馆就两个浴池，你们合用一个，我们几个合用一个，祝愉快！”他故意在最后挤出个不怀好意的微笑。

该死的老头子！Zélarena想把手里的衣服包裹甩出去。

“别生气，他大概把你我当成一对了。”Sauron打趣道。

“谁和你是一对！”侍女把衣服扔在桌面上，“永远不要给我提‘一对’这个词，永远！”

一丝异样的气氛划过整个房间，就像所有的东西上都生了倒刺。

“你不打算结婚吗？凡人寿命有限。”Sauron逼问。

“不，不要给我提结婚，永远不要……”

空气中裂开了一道巨大的鸿沟，将秋日午后的温暖吞没得一干二净。Mordor之主的眼睛仿佛两把匕首，撕开凡人女子紧闭的内心。“我出过事，就在我7岁的时候。”Zélarena痛苦地闭上眼睛，雨夜的一切又出现在眼前——黑色的人影，狰狞的笑容，还有冰冷的滂沱大雨……“我曾经多么相信他，相信他会替我说情，收留我，可是……”

“那人已经死了。”Sauron平静地说道。

“什么？”

“我说他已经死了，在Umbar（昂巴）被陛下下令处决。那个人是Gihamar（吉哈玛），对吗？”

他是怎么知道的？我并没有告诉他这一切。Zélarena盯着那双金色的眼睛，完全语塞。“他……”

“他死了，死于狼口，并且尸体残骸被焚化，冲进了大海。”那双金色的眼睛给她的是诚恳的光芒。他死了，他死了……为什么我高兴不起来？“我想静一静，房间你自己收拾吧。”侍女推开门，一个人走进空旷的长廊，在一排排储物架间漫无目的地游走。

时间无声地流过，直到黑暗从四面八方围拢上来。楼下传来喧嚣声，让她想起Sauron答应老者的事。他真的要招来那老人亡妻的鬼魂吗？侍女十分好奇，就循着声音一路摸索过去。

黑暗的大厅里，火光若影若现。Sauron和几个老人团团围在火盆边，吟诵着奇怪的语言。很快，诡异的事情发生了，四面八方有许多细小的念诵声回应着Sauron的咒语。起初Zélarena以为是回音，但很快就发现那根本不是一个人的声音，而是无数张看不见的嘴巴的附和。

寒意迅速吞没了她的躯体，她感到有速度很快的东西擦过皮肤，一晃而过。

那吟诵声突然高亢起来，充满整个大厅。炭盆里的火焰窜出六尺多高，同时变成了绿色，给一切都镀上一层森然的绿意。Zélarena看见一个模糊的影子出现在大门的拐角处，轻薄得仿佛秋日水边的晨雾。它拖拽着许多飘扬的，如同蛛网一般的纤丝，朝着火焰走去。每走一步，容貌便清晰一分。

“Alina（阿丽娜），我的妻子！”Jezerike颤抖着站起身，朝着鬼魂般的身影走去，“告诉我，是谁害了你？”

没有回答，那影子只是冲着他微笑，眨眼睛，露出哀愁的表情。

“你知道吗？我等了你90年，已是望眼欲穿，就对我说句话吧。”老人朝着鬼魂前进，鬼魂却向后退去，身后永远连缀着化不开的黑暗。

“Jeze，你为什么不早点来？”Alina悄声细语，为什么？为什么？为什么？鬼魂的声音如同石头落入深井的回音，在空气中一层层漾开。“带我离开，Jeze。我讨厌这地方，这里好冷……好冷……好冷……”

“不！”老人伸手去捉鬼魂，但是它立刻化作一团烟雾消散了，接着在另一个地方出现。“带我离开这里，Jeze……Jeze……Jeze……”它空洞的眼窝里流出血一般的泪水，在苍白的脸颊上映出可怕的，交错的瘢痕。

“天哪！我怎么才能带你离开！怎么才能带你离开！”Jezerike抓挠着头发，歇斯底里地哀号起来，但是Alina的鬼魂却如一阵轻烟似地飘散了，消失得无影无踪。突然，他扑倒在Sauron面前，抓住他袍子的边角大声哀号，“求求你，救救我老婆，别让她再受苦了！一切过错我来承担！我来承担！”

“可我现在还救不了她，因为……”Mordor之主脸上不带一丝表情。

“因为什么？”已是风烛残年的老者忽然现出与他年龄不符的热切。

“因为Valar。他们不允许任何人类的亡魂归来，而你们所信的Eru根本就是个谎言。凡人并没有正确信奉他们的创造者，而是被一个虚幻的假象迷惑了，并且仇视他们真正的主人。”

“我相信我们错了。”老人变得急躁而迫切，“那请告诉我们，究竟相信谁，才能获得救赎？我愿意将这余下的生命全部奉献给他，换回我妻子的安宁。”

“你真的愿意？”Sauron弯下腰，这一举动遮住了他的眼睛，Zélarena看不见他脸上的表情。Mordor之主低语了一句，似乎是个名字。“把他的名字传出去，相信的人越多，你的妻子就越能获得安宁。也许终有一日，这位创造者会格外开恩，允许她回到你的身边。”

“小人一定铭记在心。”Jezerike朝着Sauron鞠了一躬，急匆匆离开大厅，直奔正门而去。他刚离开，其他的老人也纷纷上前讨取祝福，他们也和Jezerike一样，在听过那个名字后就匆忙离开。

“好了，你可以出来了。”当这大厅重归沉寂后，Sauron高声叫了她的名字。

“你为什么对他们说这些？”侍女皱眉。

“我说的是事实。”Sauron轻笑，“难道你不相信吗？”

“我谁也不信，你，还有Valar。”Zélarena紧盯着那双色彩华丽的眼睛，感觉到的却是出自内心的真实感，“也许比起你，我更不信他们，还有Eru。就算他存在，也是个没有良心的骗子。”她补充道。

“你这么想很好。” 堕落的Maia 直起身，熄灭盆里的炭火，“但是我也要告诉你我相信的，我全心全意地相信他，从未有过改变。”

“那他很好吗？”

“至少对我很好……”

那一夜，Zélarena并不清楚自己是什么时候睡着的，在何种情况下睡着。当她醒来后，发现已经是第二天的正午。Sauron不在房间，下面传来吆喝声。Mordor之主不知从哪里找来了一些工人，忙着清理书籍资料，把它们重新整理归档。

这项工作漫长而辛苦，一干就是三年。其间，这位甘愿成为人质的领主很少离开图书馆，除了每天晚上都要给不同的人说教。这些人开始很少，只有五六个，后来渐渐变多了，能够座满他的房间。而从穿着打扮来看，地位都不高，应该是老人们找来的平民和仆役。一段时间后，他们中的一些便离开，然后补充进来许多生面孔。不少人白天就来了，在图书馆帮忙，一直呆到晚上。

第四年的时候，这些人又突然变少了，只剩下一两个在听。

一天清晨，宫里的信使突然到来，交给Sauron一只信封后又匆匆离去。

中午，Mordor之主打开了那只信封，倒出来一只断掉的手镯，掉落下来的欧泊在阳光下折射出绮丽的光芒。Sauron盯着那东西，愣了很久，最后发出了轻声的叹息。

“这东西，我好像见过，在那次查抄Gihamar（吉哈玛）家产的时候。”Zélarena忍不住问，“这原本就是你的东西吧？”

目光收得很紧，细薄的嘴唇微微抿起。Sauron沉默不语。

“是你所爱的那个人的遗物吗？”侍女追问，“Melkor的？”

“不，不是。” 堕落Maia变得有些慌乱，就像说谎的孩童被父母抓住了证据，“这是另一个人的东西。”他解释道，“准确的说，是一个精灵送给我的东西，他的名字叫Celebrimbor（凯勒布理鹏）。”

“他是你的朋友吗？”

又是一阵迟疑，直到良久之后，Mordor之主才微微启齿，“算是吧。”嘴角勾起一抹苦涩的笑意。

 


	41. 索伦（Sauron）

Sauron极少为梦境所困。即使有，也是片刻，因为Ainu（埃努）本身并不像人类那样依赖睡眠。

但是这次，他深深地沉浸在梦中，难以自拔。这个梦里并没有他倚赖和相信的Melkor，相反充斥着另一种声音。

“告诉我，戒指在哪儿？”在哪儿？在哪儿？在哪儿？在哪儿？……无数的声音重复着这句话，似乎Mordor所有的幽灵都赶来在他耳边凑热闹。

“绝不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不……”黑暗狭小的地穴里，回答他的一声长长的哀嚎，带着愤怒和不屑，还有真实的抵抗。

抵抗，这种显而易见的抵触情绪深深刺激了Sauron的骄傲。这是你最后的机会，Tyelperinquar，我还不想取你性命。他带着铁爪的手指扫过那些肿胀的瘢痕，换来的是肉体对疼痛触感本能的痉挛和颤抖。“告诉我……”他贴近那躯体搏动温暖的胸口，声音几近耳语，比这黑暗中钟乳石上的落水声还要幽深，还要辽远，“只要你愿意，我们还是朋友，不是吗？我珍惜这段时光，希望它能延续到世界的终结。相信我，我们能做到的，只要你愿意接受我的要求。也许，我们还能恢复到从前那样。也许，我们还能在睡在一张床上……”

“住……口……”那个声音打断了他，颤颤巍巍，又小又弱，甚至淹没在猛烈急促的心跳中，却真切而清晰。

Sauron从中听出了思想的撞击和犹豫，不由得露出微笑。上次便是如此，他以所有俘虏的性命相挟，成功撬出了矮人7戒的秘密。而现在，他要更加努力，得到精灵3戒的去向。

集中精神去倾听，去感受对方的细微变化，去捕捉，去虏获一切渺然之变——那是一个生命对痛苦，对挑衅，对一次又一次折磨的反应——以便找到突破点。他能感受到精灵生命的衰弱，已到油尽灯枯的地步，而那具身体的主人仍在对抗，拼尽一切拥有对抗。

哪里才是他崩溃的那个点？黑暗之君离开曾经的朋友，将心跳声对自己思绪的干扰降到最低，在深不见底的黑暗中转着圈。哪里才是？哪里才是……哪里！他张开双眼，让自己的声音变得甜美悦耳，仿如吹过Arda的春风，“怎么，我刺激到你了？罪过，罪过。但事实就是，我们……确实在……一张床上……睡过……”

锁链发出了蚁蚀般的颤抖，甚至不比微风拂过晃动得更厉害。但任何微如沙尘动摇都逃不过黑暗君主的直觉，一切外在的表现皆是灵魂思索的征兆。Celebrimbor（凯勒布理鹏）没有回答，但是他轻轻扭动身体的动作吸引了Sauron的注意力。堕落的Maia清楚，自己的话语一定在这精灵心中掀起了风暴。

“我知道你恨我，但是你已经迈出了脚步，就收不回去了。矮人们的戒指是你亲口告诉我的，你已出卖了他们，再如何坚持，你都是个叛徒，一个意志薄弱者，永远不会变成英雄。”

“我不求英雄。”精灵终于打破沉默，操着已经不太利索的口齿说道，“不求歌颂，不求赦免，不求真福，只求问心无愧，直至被人遗忘。”

“真的问心无愧？”Sauron 接过话，“恐怕Mandos那儿，你早已盖章定论。他们从来不会轻易原谅犯错的，更不会原谅对着干的，只要一桩，就会永远打下烙印，想忘都忘不掉。”

“忘掉亦如何，忘不掉亦如何？我无法改变别人，只能改变自己……”

“但总有一些无法改变的东西，比如……”Sauron摘掉右手食指的甲套，擦过精灵的面庞，摸索着他的耳根，最后让手指扫过那干裂的嘴唇，“这儿的味道很是美妙……”

“是吗。”那是一句悔恨而痛苦的回答，隐约携带着——坚决？黑暗的君主第一次迷惑。突然，精灵发出了痛苦沉闷的喉音，鲜血瞬间涌出嘴巴，像长长的手指拂过脖颈，滑到胸前。

“该死！你这该死的！”Mordor之主咆哮着扼住他的脖子，撬开他的嘴巴，但得到的唯有缄默和满手的鲜血，艳丽而夺目。

这红色是如此鲜艳，甚至将他的世界染成殷红，就像Angband陨落的那个夜晚，Melkor把他驱赶出来，勒令他离开时的场景一样。

呼……梦境终于不能承受这思绪的狂涛，崩裂破碎。

Sauron醒了，却愈发感到疲惫。

有样坚硬的东西搁痛了他的手臂，在白瓷般的肌肤上留下深深的红印。他将其捡起来，发现是那个断成两截的手镯。Tyelperinquar，你还在恨我无情吗？还是恨你自己太过轻信？但我要告诉你的是，你本可不死，却选择了死亡，这点怨不得我。

掉落下来的欧泊散发着五彩的光芒，比所有的梦境都要美丽。Sauron有点出神，他想起了精灵为他制作手镯的那个下午。Ost-in-Edhil（奥斯特恩艾特希尔）明媚的阳光从雕刻成植物藤蔓的窗棂间透进来，轻薄亮丽。它们同样把这美丽的色彩带给两具光洁的躯体，让刚刚因为爱恋而显出的潮红更加明显。

“你喜欢什么样的宝石？”Celebrimbor掀开遮掩躯体的布帛起身，走到桌边举起制作好的手镯骨架，借着阳光自各个角度观察，“我觉得线条应该更加柔和一点。”

“不，这很美。”化名Annatar的Sauron斜倚在卧榻上，“我觉得线条刚硬一些更合适。”

“是么。”精灵挠着耳朵，让它们变得更红，“我的族人觉得柔和更美，我以为你会和我们一样。”

“伟大的Aulë（奥力）更喜壮阔，我深受他的影响。”Sauron小心略去了对Melkor的崇敬，在这里他决不会提及这个名讳，但是每一句话都实际植根于此。

从来没有一个精灵亲眼见过Angband的上层，他们不是作为俘虏被扔在地牢，就是作为奴隶呆在坑道。但是Sauron见过，他甚至见过Melkor从不对外敞开的内室。如果用光照亮那里，就会出现一幅难以想象的画面——黑色的岩壁上盘绕着金色的漩涡，点缀着血红的斑点，略带恐惧的震撼，难以描述的美丽——这才是他所倾心的世界。

“我觉得这个很配你。”Celebrimbor翻找出一块很大的欧泊，薄薄的，如同一片镜面。放在掌心，光线将其中无数色彩驱赶出来，在光滑的表面浮现。没有一幅画能勾描那样的景象——漆黑的底色上，红、橙、蓝、绿、紫，互相层叠，互相混合，一片绚丽，如同彩虹凝结其间。“它就像你一样，一个谜，一个梦，不管从哪个角度看，都没有重复的地方。”

一个谜，一个梦，这一切都是。是梦，就终有清醒之刻。Tyelperinquar ，我不知道你会不会后悔。Sauron把坏掉的手镯执于指间，寻思着如何让它复原。也许我该出去一趟，去找一家首饰店。

天边微微泛白，新的一天要开始了。

图书馆的生活虽然无聊，却也自由，多少让Sauron感到一些安慰。现在，他已经有不少信徒了，其中一些还很狂热。但这远远不够，远远不够。

金色的Malinorne（梅琳诺，即mallorn‘蔓榕’树）林间，鸟儿纠啾鸣叫，花蕊微微吐露，飘荡的白雾间，弥漫着一股香甜的清气。Sauron不大喜欢这味道，觉得太甜腻，太柔弱，他更喜欢带点辛辣苦涩的气味，比如胡椒，薄荷，没药以及杜松。Melkor本人特别喜欢乳香混合薄荷椒的气息，他说那味道既静心，又催情，很合适在欢愉前使用。可惜精灵们统统不喜欢，觉得那气味太冲。以前在Eregion（伊瑞詹），高贵的女士们曾教使过他如何调出一剂让精灵痴迷的酊剂，由众多清新的花，果精油制成，气味香甜氤氲。至于胡椒，她们只会放进菜里，不会抹在身上。

此刻时间还早，但是对于那些终日为生活劳碌的人来说，已是必需起身工作的时刻。水槽边，聚集着为贵人们洗衣的仆妇；街道上，忙碌着挨家挨户收集夜尿的佣夫；一些卖早点的商贩和进程赶集的菜农已经占据了大半个市场，城市里到处都是他们的吆喝声。食物的香味和牛马粪便的臭气交织在一起，构成了阿美尼罗斯这座大城清早的主旋律。

Mordor之主将自己掩藏在斗篷之下，他可不希望被人认出来，尤其是那些已经转而信奉Melkor的人。他此行只为修好手镯，被堵在大街上就不妙了。

城市的最南面是手工业区，集中着不少首饰匠人的商铺。但是要到那里，必须穿过一大片布满妓院的区域，而早晨是这一带麻烦最集中的时刻。Sauron只管低着头走，不时可以看见被剥个精光，驱赶出来的醉汉。

“美人，去哪里？”右手边传来的声音让他止住脚步。黑暗君主心里盘算着，如果他不围上来就算了，如果他纠缠，就……

“死鬼！去哪浪去啦？”正前方，一个胸衣扣子拉到腰际，浓妆艳抹的女人叉着腰吼道，“老娘没日没夜的赚钱，就是让你去找小婊子浪的？”她奔跑着冲过来，那阵势让Maia也缩到了一边，“给我滚回去！呆在哪，干什么，还要不要提醒？”那女人挽起袖子，‘咚咚咚’照着男人就是几拳，还把他贴身的衬衣扒下来扔在地上。

我的天哪！Sauron惊讶地看着这对半裸着扭打在一起的男女，不由得想起Tulkas（图卡斯）上阵的情形，从脚底冒起凉气。

打斗引来了许多人的围观，也将堕落的Maia淹没在人群里。Sauron悄无声息地退了出去，穿过这片街区。清晨，首饰店大多没有开门，Mordor之主随意选中一家，叩开大门。

“这位先生，您早。”开门的是个十多岁的小学徒，“您有什么事吗？”

Sauron 掏出那只断裂的手镯，递给他。“我想把它修好。”

“请您稍等。”男孩一阵风跑了进去，叫出来一个须发花白的老师傅。“就是他要修东西。”他指着Sauron说道。

“请问先生要修什么？”

“这个。”

老人接过手镯，对着太阳观看了半天，表情慢慢从最初的平静转变为吃惊。最终，他带着质疑的语气说道：“请问先生，这东西并非人类所做吧？”

“的确。”Sauron很定地言道，“它来自Eregion（伊瑞詹）的精灵。”

“精灵？精灵……抱歉啊。”老者面露难色，“这位先生，精灵所做的东西工艺太高，而我水平有限，难以完成修补。您，还是另请高明吧。”

说着，他便要转身送客。

“等等！”Mordor之主叫住他，“老师傅，我想同您商量一下。这东西的修补工艺，我自己来做，只想借您的锻炉和铁砧一用。但工钱，还是按照由您修补来算。如何？”

“你是珠宝匠人？”老人更加惊讶，“我这辈子也没见过这么漂亮的东西和能制作它的工匠，既然先生你想一显身手，我等全当切磋技艺。工钱就免了，付下租金即可。”

“谢谢。”

他领着Sauron走进后屋的作坊，这里各类制作首饰的工具和原料一应俱全。靠着西面的墙边摆着一只小巧的锻炉，旁边是包着铁皮的工作桌，上面摆放着各式模具，铁锤，铁钳，镊子，錾子……大中小号都有。南面的里屋，是成品首饰的陈列室。它的对面，是金银等原矿石和许多未经琢磨切割的宝石的库房，一条走廊连接着它们。

这让Sauron想起了Eregion的珠宝大厅，那里要比这儿富丽一百倍，宽敞一百倍，恢宏壮美。

Tyelperinquar，我终究没能完全忘记你。Sauron取出手镯，放在工作台上。老人殷勤地为他升起锻炉，因为他也想看看超越自身的技术和手艺。我觉得这个很配你，它就像你一样，一个谜，一个梦，不管从哪个角度看，都没有重复的地方。那块欧泊在炉火的映衬下，浮现出鲜血般的光彩，映照着原本就辉煌如闪金的双眸。

Sauron小心地将断头以熔银相接，再用锉刀一点点磨平线条，使它和原本的骨架合二为一。铁质的工具在他手中仿佛拥有了生命，捕捉着，追逐着，勾勒着Celebrimbor曾经雕錾的轮廓，刻画出那些细如发丝的线条，将其完美地接洽。星光再度从完整的图案中浮出，在黑暗中荧荧闪烁。Mordor之主对原本的设计作了少许修改，加粗了镶嵌欧泊处的枝蔓线条，然后以十二只钩爪代替原本的边框嵌牢宝石。

“好了，我完成了。”Sauron把它放在桌面上，任由两个凡人欣赏。他有点喜欢他们羡慕，钦佩的目光。

“真是太……这是第一次……”老者边说边摇晃着脑袋，表情错愕，“此生难再忘记，一次足以。”

“这是租金。”Sauron取出几枚银币，放在桌面上，带着修好的手镯离开首饰匠人的小屋。

太阳蹒跚西坠，此刻已经接近黄昏。斜斜的影子伸向东方，愈见深浓。

Mordor之主思索了一阵，终于将那只手镯套在腕上。Tyelperinquar，不管你如何拒绝我，我终究还是留住了属于你的部分，牢牢锁在身边。他加快脚步，匆忙往回赶。喧嚣声远远地从王家图书馆里传出，甚至穿透了那片茂密的树林，这不由得让堕落的Maia紧张起来。

刚走到大门外就看见里面围了一圈人，吵吵闹闹，还影约传来抽泣。“他们怎么能这么做？”说话的是一个经常来听他说教的女性的声音，“这口气不能忍，我们一起去找他们算帐！”

“去！我们去！”人群叫嚷着，推搡着，闹哄哄地往外走。

“去哪里？都给我回来！”Sauron喝道，在场凡人全都在一个心跳间安静下来。“出什么事了？”他问。

“Jezerike（杰则瑞克）被打了。”Tuwen（图汶）解释道，“昨天，我们去附近的村庄传教，结果被人告密。他没有逃掉，被治安官抓了，当众抽了3鞭，当时就不好了。”人群自中间分开，给Mordor之主让出一条路。瘦小的老人向右侧卧，蜷缩在地面上，浑身都是冷汗。

“从昨天晚上就开始发烧。”Lemo（勒莫）接着说，“我们用了很多方法降温，一点效果也没有。”

“让我看看。”

Sauron蹲下身体，半跪在地面上，手指拨开耷拉在老人脸上粘湿的白发。这凡人命线已损，生机已逝，回天无力了。“你有什么话要说？”他以思想直接言述。

Jezerike微微侧过脸庞，开口道，“我能再见到她吧？”

“是的，你能见到。”他苦涩地回答。

“谢谢。”那双眼睛中的光彩倏然暗淡，消失殆尽。

他死了。

Sauron一怔，想起了Celebrimbor的最后一面，亦是如此。不，这时不该想到这些！Mordor之主奋力把精灵和他的一切驱赶出头脑，他需要保持冷静。“听着！”他朗声命令众人，“今天这事必须保持克制，谁也不许擅自行动。”

“为什么？难道我们还要一忍再忍？”最初开口的女性不满地叫嚷，“我当初就是因为忍耐，才失去了中洲的家园，变成受人驱使的奴仆。难道……”

“这是真神的旨意，违抗者定当逐出教门！”Maia咆哮，片刻之后，他轻声吟咏道，“今日之事，我必牢记；待到他日，定当讨回。明白吗？”

“明白。”

七十多个声音一致回应。


	42. 流浪儿（Street children）

秋日清晨的Armenelos（阿美尼罗斯）笼罩在一层薄薄的雾气中，如同一方优美的面纱遮住了她绝世的容颜，更添神秘。

这层冷雾给整座大城带来优雅与凉意，却让那些露宿街头的流浪者倍感寒冷。在城市北部的一处棚户内，住着这样一家人——年轻的母亲和她的两个孩子——男孩和小一点的女孩，尽管穿着同样破旧，但这家人仪容整齐，有别于许多本地的流浪者。他们正忙着做早餐，食物仅仅是一锅稀薄的燕麦粥。彼时，母亲已经去洗昨晚从富贵人家取来的脏衣服了，只留下男孩和小妹妹在家。两个孩子一边照料锅灶，一边分拣昨天从城市的垃圾池里找到的破烂。

“看，这个断掉的发夹似乎是银的？”黑发的哥哥如获至宝地将已经破碎的蝴蝶发饰递给妹妹，“它比那些铁家伙们要值钱多了。”

“也挺漂亮的。”女孩开心地接过来别在头发上，“要是我们每天都能拣到，就太好了。”

“那应该多向神祈祷。”男孩提醒，“是他给我们带来了福祉。”他亲吻过手心，抵上额头，悄声细语，“愿我主赐予我们一切，衣食，住所，安康……”

“愿我主赐予我们一切，衣食，住所，安康……”女孩附和道。

当祈祷声结束时，兄妹俩望着对方，露出会意的微笑。

这是个真正的哈拉德人家庭。男孩叫Aomala（奥玛拉），十三岁，来Númenor已经四年。自从Ar-Pharazôn（法拉宗）复仇的怒火焚毁了他父亲的部落后，这个曾经贵为王子的男孩就和他的母亲、姐妹，一起作为俘虏被带来岛国做仆佣。两个较大的姐姐被分配给了两个不同的贵族，而他和妹妹Aya（阿雅）因为太过年幼，就没有和母亲分开，一同成为了Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督Agoripa（阿格里帕）豪宅中的一员。

他已经不记得自己是怎么来到这座繁华的岛国的了。唯一的映像是同很多人一道被驱赶上一艘很大的船，推进狭小黑暗的底舱，然后，是漫长而颠簸的海路。每天，鼻腔里都充斥着沾满咸味的恶臭熏天的空气，喉咙里塞满干涩难咽的粗糠饼。他怀念家乡的生活，怀念那些美景和美食。海浪起伏不定，恶心的晕厥感让他吃什么吐什么，而每次呕吐都会引来一顿殴打。试炼般的旅程漫长而枯燥，每天都有人死去，但是他和家人都活了下来，虽然瘦得像风干的小鼠，却没有一个生病。当冬天过去，春天来临的时候，他第一次见到了这个被称为Númenor的国家，并为它的美丽惊叹。

“这里好像仙境啊！”刚刚开舱的时候，他对母亲说。

“不，这是我们的地狱。”母亲回答。破旧的衣裙已经不能遮蔽她的身体，而裸露的部分形同枯骸，美感全无。

起初，Aomala（奥玛拉）并不能体会母亲如此形容的深意，但是经过接下来的一切后，他渐渐明白，别人的天堂也许会成为自己的地狱。

“快！，快点！”手持长矛的士兵驱赶着幸存者，把他们带往附近的一处围栏。在那里，他们渡过了短暂的两天。不停地有人被带走，先是年轻的女子，容貌姣好的更是抢手。接着是年轻力壮年富力强的男性，最后才是他们这样的孩童和带着孩子的母亲。而那些老人，残疾人，或是身患疾病的人，一直留到最终，也无人问津。

他不知道他们最后的结局，只看见母亲露出恐惧的表情。

一个贵族——他很久以后才知道那是Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督，非常高级的官员——要了他们母子三人。他们被带往他的豪宅，安置在后院的仆人居所里，并被警告只能呆在这儿，不可接近主人居住的前庭。在接下来的一年多时间里，Aomala所有的空间就是总督府后院的一隅。他时常幻想着能跳出那堵高墙，看看外面的世界。

命运满足了他的愿望，以一种能想象到的最残酷的方式。

母亲突然病了，病势凶猛，但是主人家并没有给予医治，而是等她再也干不动任何活的时候，直接扔到了大街上。与她一同被赶出门的，还有这兄妹俩。一群流浪者发现了他们，把病危的母亲抬到了如今的居所。然后这些人四处奔走，寻医求药，跑遍整座大城。

没有一个医者愿意替一个身无分文，又患了恶疾的异族女人治疗，甚至有人直接回道，“救她作什，死了不过一只鸟的价钱。”

但是流浪者没有放弃，他们不知从何地找来了几个据说在图书馆理事的老头子，把母亲抬去了一位隐居在那里的高人面前。对于Aomala来说，那个人就是神灵下凡一般的存在。也不知他用了什么方法，母亲的病一回来就大有好转，能吃东西，也有了力气。经过半个月的调养，渐渐恢复了从前的面貌。

“是Melkor的神力赐予了她健康。”那些流浪者如是说，“那位高人是他的信徒，传道者和维护者，他将一切福祉赐予信仰真神的凡人。”

Melkor，Aomala（奥玛拉）听说过这个名字，在她母亲的东方人亲戚那儿。那是一位有名的女巫，是村子里的医者，祭司和执行官。她很早就死了，死于那些和精灵结盟的人类部族，这些来自西方的强盗斥责她是散播邪恶的魔鬼，然后把她和她的学徒全都吊死在村子前的柱石上。

谁才是恶魔，Aomala觉得自己看得很清楚。因此在母亲恢复健康后，他和妹妹全都重拾被放弃很久的信仰——Melkor的信仰——他发誓今后不管再发生什么事，自己都不会再背叛，直到一切的一切走向尽头。

“喂！Aom，你能帮我一下吗？”一板之隔的大叔从另一边喊道，“你婶子不太舒服，我打算给她找医生去。”

“我知道了，Mufasha（莫法沙）大叔。”Aomala放下手中的活计，推开和邻居家间隔的木板。Hedshle（赫迪舍）婶婶正躺在床上，她昨天还是好好的，今天不知怎么就病了。体内的火焰烧灼着她，叫她的皮肤泛出诡异的赤红。

她不停地咳嗽着，眼睛看上去又大又深，好像两个水源干枯的孔洞。“水，给我点水，好吗？”她伸出手臂，搭在肩膀上的褴褛布片掉了下来，露出生长在肩窝上的一个紫色脓疱。

哇！Aomala顿时干呕出声。他想起了母亲几天前对他提起的船坞工人间流行的怪病。患病的人先是莫名其妙的发烧，全身的骨头钝痛如同捶击。接着，他们或者咳嗽，或者腹泻，全身出现脓疱，渗出鲜血，最后，整个人会如同奶油一般溶化。

“这是瘟疫，一旦出现紫色的脓疱，这个人就没救了。”他清楚地记得母亲最后的这句话，“听那些船工说，Umbar（昂巴）因为这病已经死了很多人，现在人人唯恐避之不及。”

莫非她也得了相同的病？Aomala害怕地后退。

“水，能给我一点水吗？”患病的女人痛苦地呻吟。

哈拉德男孩犹豫了，他害怕自己也染上瘟疫。但是这女人痛苦的神情令他不自主地想起母亲重病时的模样。如果那个时候，大家都想着自己，也许我和母亲早就死了。而现在，当别人需要帮助的时候，我又有什么理由退缩呢？

“等一下，水就来。”他手忙脚乱地翻找着干净点的杯子，倒满壶里冷却的开水。“来了，慢一点。”他把水递给生病的女人，后者只喝了一口就剧烈地咳嗽起来，伴随着水吐出来的还有大量褐色的污物，散发着腐败腥臭的气味。

Aomala（奥玛拉）惊恐地尖叫起来，引来不少邻居围观。顿时，这片流浪者聚居的贫民窟炸开了锅。消息传了出去，更多的人聚集来此。

“这是瘟疫吧？我听说码头上死了不少人了。”有人悄声细语。

“看样子，好像是的。”另一个声音加入进来。

“没想到，这么快就……”更多的声音沙沙响起。

“她的模样好可怕。”有人畏惧地向后退，却踩到了后面人的脚趾头，“哦，对不起，对不起！”她慌忙道歉。

“我觉得应该把她赶出去，免得传染给所有人。”某个冰冷的声音提议。

“是的，是的……”不少人点头同意。“赶她走！”“她不能呆在这儿！”“赶她走！”……杂乱的人声逐渐被一股洪流淹没，注满Aomala的耳朵，“让她离开！”他们高叫着，“她不能祸害我们！”“滚出去！滚出去！滚出去！”恐惧比瘟疫还快地在人群中传播，并让所有的仁慈，道义被抛弃在垃圾堆里。“滚出去！滚出去！滚出去！”然而也因为恐惧，并没有人真正上前去拖拽那女人。

“让开！让开！”Mufasha（莫法沙）大叔劈开人群，挤了进来。

“对不起，我……”Aomala的声音比蚊蚋振翅的声音还要小，“我不知道……”没有人理睬他。做丈夫的注意力全都在妻子身上，他带来了一个人，一个治疗师模样的人，随身带着木箱和铜壶。

“看看我老婆吧，她到底怎么了？”Mufasha焦虑地让到一边。

那医者只是简单地看了几眼，就像被烙铁烫着屁股一样跳起来，“瘟疫！”他叫道，“这病没法子治，还会传染。”

“天哪！是瘟疫！”人群就像被火星引燃的酒窖，‘砰’得一下掀掉了顶棚和四壁，倾泻而出。跑在最后一个的，是刚刚那个请来的治疗师。

乒乒乓乓！咚咚咚！嘭嘭嘭！……光线瞬间暗淡下来，刚刚逃出去的人正拿着木板和铁钉封死门窗。“你们在干什么？”Mufasha吼道。

“你们不能这么做！”Aomala冲到门边，一脚踹在某个站在门外的腿上，那人‘啊’地惊叫起来，随即破口大骂。哈拉德男孩也不示弱，骂得比他还凶。“你们要不走，就只能这样。我们不能让一个要死的，把瘟病带给整个棚户区。”

“你们别钉了，我们走就是。”Mufasha摇摇头，抱起妻子，“外面的，别浪费了！铁钉也要钱！”

‘叮嗵’声停止了，拦在门外的人群自觉让出一条路来，不少人还用头巾掩住口鼻，只留两只眼睛露在外面，生怕吸进去邪风。等他们走出这片棚户区后，Mufasha找到了一处可供临时歇脚的废墟，大火烧毁了这里除了石头框架外的一切，而雨水让曾经焦黑的土地长满了各种树藤，缠绕上埋葬死者的墓碑。现在时间还不算太晚，秋色还未将每一片绿叶染遍。

“大叔，你打算去哪里？”Aomala发现自己走得太远了。

“只能去教长那里了，看看他有没有办法。”

他的话让哈拉德男孩想起了替母亲治病的那位隐士。也许，它是唯一能带来希望的。

“Aom。”Mufasha叫了他的名字，“你先回去吧，家里的东西要紧，还有妹妹需要你照顾。Hedshle（赫迪舍）由我就足够了。”

他们在破败的井栏边分手，Aomala一个人回到棚户区。母亲已经回来了，正和妹妹一起分拣带回来的旧物。“Aom！”她看上去很高兴，“我今天遇到的这户人家不错，给得好些东西都能用。你看，这个木箱，还有这个雪花石瓶子，可漂亮了。怎么？你今天看起来不太高兴。”

“Hedshle婶婶病了，大家却把她赶出了家门。”

“是这件事啊……”刚刚还很愉快的母亲顿时愁容满面，“这个也不能怪他们。瘟疫，对谁都是威胁……他们只是做了正常人该做的事。对了，Hedshle婶婶去哪里了？”

“大叔带她去找教长了。也许教长会带她去见那个给你治病的隐士——活在世上的神灵。”

“放心吧，神灵自有办法，我们要做的只有祈祷和相信。”

Aomala点点头。

但事情远远没有结束。当天晚上，母亲带来了不好的消息。“Aomala，这几天和你妹妹呆在家里，别出去，知道吗？”

“可是妈妈，我们不出去的话，吃什么呢？”

“吃的东西我来想办法，总之别到处乱跑。”母亲严肃的眼神让Aomala打消了往下问的好奇心，他知道这一定跟瘟疫有关。

一个星期之后，可怕的征兆显现出来——仅仅三个街区就病倒了100多人，并且这个数字还在增加——哈拉德男孩感觉到了明显的敌意，整座城市都弥漫着恐惧和仇恨的情绪。他听到许多偏执的声音，许多许多，绝大多数来自自诩为‘忠诚者’的人，还有一些来自曾经和他们坐在一起聆听讲经，此时却突然改变信仰的教友：

“是那些异乡人带来了瘟疫。”这是提的最多的声音，简直变成了洪流。

“是他们，是他们的邪恶信仰带来了灾难。”另一种说法丝毫不输于第一种，但却不是最具威胁的。很快，这两种说法都为第三种所掩盖。

“是那些异族人的存在亵渎了Ilúvatar，我们的神。”某日清晨，这样的口号出现在了哈拉德人家门外的大街上，近在咫尺，“所以神发怒了，要降罪于Númenor。只有消灭他们的信仰，才能获得神的原谅和宽恕。”

“消灭！消灭！”后面的声音像海浪拍击礁石一般宏大。

Aomala怕得发抖，他感到寒意弥漫，深入骨髓。从前，还有不少努美诺尔人对他们十分宽容，但现在一个也没有了。不少教友反过头来斥责Melkor，说他是邪神，是带来灾难的祸根。他们不止一次地责令Aomala放弃信仰，回归正道，可哈拉德男孩只是摇头和敷衍。这样的情况拖得越久，就越令某些人不满，驱逐的声音越喊越高。

天气逐渐变冷，但是城里的气氛就像搬到了火山口上，紧张到爆炸。十月下旬的一天深夜，Mufasha突然返回了住所，还带回了一包神秘的药粉。

“Nomaly（诺玛丽）。”他叫了Aomala母亲的名字，“现在我们这里有多少病人？”

“也没有多少，大概就十几个人。”哈拉德女子回答，“用了你上次给我的药以后，都好多了。Muta，Hedshle（赫迪舍）好些了吗？”

“她已经没事了。”Mufasha取来一个水瓢，把药粉倒进去，搅拌均匀，“好了，把这个放进蓄水池里，就能断瘟疫。”

“这是什么？”

“圣人恩赐的灵药。”

Aomala注视着母亲和Mufasha大叔把药粉撒进他们经常使用的那个蓄水池，一些美丽柔和的银色浮在水面上，打着旋儿，如同月光流淌。“明天让大家都来喝水，病就能断根了。”年长的东方人男子露出愉悦真诚的笑容。

灵药的功效很快便显出奇迹，这片贫民窟成了城里唯一一块不受瘟疫侵犯的圣地。然而，这件事却让努美诺尔人积蓄的怒火彻底爆发。很快‘异族人投毒’的说法像燎原的野火一般扩散开来。他们不再是异教徒，邪信者，而是要谋害所有努美诺尔人的投毒者。

十一月初的一天傍晚，火把的光辉代替晚霞映红了整座大城。许许多多愤怒的努美诺尔人包围了Aomala的家所在的这片棚户区。他们像两军叫阵一般放出最后通牒——要么改变信仰，接受Ilúvatar的教导，要么从这个世界上消失。

“不，我们决不会背叛！”Mufasha大叔冲在了最前面，“信仰是用来约束自己的，不是用来要求别人的！我们已经放弃了很多，不会再放弃这最后的底线！”

“那么说，你们是打算顽抗到底了？”对方人群中一个身材高大的男子跳上石桩，“别忘了，这是在谁的土地上说话，异教徒！”他高声喝道，“既然这样，就再无宽恕！”

黑暗中，弓弦响动，箭矢嗖嗖作响。

“操！快跑！他们有弓箭手！”也不知谁大喝了一声，人群顿时混乱起来。Aomala被从母亲身边挤了出去，不停地撞上扭曲晃动的躯体。“妈妈，妈妈！Aya（阿雅），Aya！”他呼喊着。奔跑的人和摇曳的影割裂了眼前的一切，没有一幅画面完整清晰，哈拉德男孩不知道母亲和妹妹到了那里，又是否安全。

“我们拼了！”有个男人怒吼，他挥舞着自家的锅盖和草叉，将一个站在矮墙上的弓箭手叉了下来，旋即用叉子穿透他的面颊。骨头破碎的脆响和喷溅出的血液让Aomala差点儿把晚餐统统吐出来。现在，黑夜中飞窜的不仅有箭矢，还有石块。这些廉价的，随处可见的，带有棱角的硬物在空中划出令人恐惧的弧线，交织成一张密集的罗网，让赶来战斗的努美诺尔人也措手不及。

更多的人加入混战，不仅有男子，还有妇女和儿童。但是，这片贫民区的流浪者的伤亡远远超过了他们的对手，毕竟农具和石块难敌真正的武器。

一座棚屋被火把引燃，红色的、橙色的、黄色的火苗贪婪地吞噬着一切可以吞噬的物品，并回报以难以接近的高热。房屋里传来尖叫声，有人被堵在了着火的建筑里。妈妈，Aya（阿雅），Aomala在混乱中毫无头绪地摸索，他向Melkor祈祷，求他保佑母亲和妹妹平安。

折过一堵木板堆叠的危墙，哈拉德男孩看见一个小孩脸朝下倒在墙角，背上插了一支翎箭。他弯下腰，从地面捡起一些石块，以备不时之需。

叫喊声四起，充斥着感官，与刚才不同的是，打斗声渐渐变得零散，更多成了凄厉的惨号。Aomala看见许多尸体倒在地上，倚在墙角，挂在树杈，它们被火焰一照，光影摇曳，似乎爬满了可怕的幽灵。“妈妈，Aya（阿雅）！”他压抑着自己，不敢大叫，“妈妈，Aya（阿雅）！”

浓烈的血腥味令人作呕，而火焰灼烧的焦糊味又让这一切变得呛人。也许真是获得了神明的护佑，竟然没有一双敌对的眼睛发现独自游荡的哈拉德男孩。刚刚燃起的火苗拉开了它盛大的晚宴，贪婪地吞食着一间又一间由木板和帆布搭建起来的房屋。很快，这一片区域就成了火焰的海洋，它的上空飘满飞舞的火星，绚烂而恐惧。

一些街道依然混乱无比，人们在着火的建筑间打斗。

“剿清一切异教徒，投毒者！”“捍卫正确的信仰！信仰万岁！”“国王陛下万岁！”努美诺尔人像疯了一样狂热的呼喊，伴随着的是大火，浓烟、鲜血和杀戮。Aomala只觉得泪水被恐惧冻结在心里，怎么也哭不出来。

有个年幼的男孩在着火的房子边哭泣，不远处是几具大人的尸体。他一看见Aomala，便朝着他爬过来。“回去，回去！”哈拉德男孩冲他叫喊。孩子没听见，爬得更快了。拐角那边人声嘈杂，几个手持武器的男人一路摇晃过来。“那里有人！”Aomala听见最前面的一个冲着身后的嚷道。

我不能被他们发现。他躲进角落，看着那几个家伙嬉笑着走过来。

“是个南蛮子，异教徒！”第一个人把孩子挑翻在地，开心地用脚踢他。孩子凄惨地哭叫起来。

我帮不了他，帮不了他。Aomala心里七上八下，他把自己蜷缩得更紧，像一只畏惧寒冷的猫咪，呆在黑暗里注视着这一切。

“是南哈拉德人里的米恩族，肮脏的吃虫子的贱民！”一个少了只耳朵的高个子朝地面啐了一口，“我的耳朵就是在Umbar（昂巴）被这些下作的蛆虫给割掉的！”说完，他用长枪的柄狠狠地戳孩子的脊背。男孩哭得更响了。

“求求你们，放了他吧。”最矮的那个同伴低语。

“Phasher（帕西尔），别让你无聊的同情心泛滥，叫他长大了来找你报仇吗？”第一个声音反驳。Phasher安静下来，把脸背了过去。

“不知道这个肮脏的小家伙能给我能什么样的乐子呢？”另一个更为冰冷的声音响起。这个人背对着Aomala，完全是一团黑色的剪影。可光听着他的声音，就叫哈拉德男孩汗毛倒竖。

“既然Phasher提到仁慈，那就显示一下我们的仁慈吧，各位？”那个影子思考沉默后，说，“烧了他。”他的同伴立即以一阵狼嚎般的欢呼表示同意。

Phasher的不满地‘哼’了一声，转身离去，但是Aomala却必须呆在原地，丝毫不能动弹。

孩子近在咫尺，哭得撕心裂肺，但Aomala很清楚自己帮不了他。我必须目睹她的死亡，还不能发出任何声音，Aomala从头到脚都在颤抖。几个男人用手里的矛戳那小孩，驱赶他爬向火焰。火苗舔着了孩子的卷发，很快便烧成一团火球。刺耳的尖叫声像针一样扎着Aomala的耳朵，扎进他的脑袋里。他双手捂住耳朵，拼命地想堵住这声音，却依然发现它比天空的惊雷更具穿透力，在脑袋里炸响。

求求你们，这世间的神灵，求求你们，发发慈悲，让他快些死掉。Aomala的心在尖叫，指甲深深地抠进泥土里，直到指尖疼痛难忍。他不敢哭，更不敢挪动身躯，甚至连低下头也不敢。只能默默地看着那团着火的东西在地上痛苦地翻滚，扭曲，尖嚎……伴随着同样刺耳的狂笑，慢慢归于平静。这一刻，Aomala觉得死亡是多么仁慈。他抿了抿嘴，唇上全是咸咸的血水。

那团本是孩子的焦黑东西终于不动了，长长的火苗安静地燃烧。

“真没意思，这么快就死了？”冰冷的声音略带调侃地低语道，然后发出一阵叫Aomala恶心的唏嘘声。

“算了，Zimierca（吉米尔卡），我们今天做得有些过分了。屠杀孩子，总觉得有点……”先前那个少了只耳朵的男子再次开口，拍拍声音冰冷的同伴。

“总觉得？”冰冷的声音像匕首一样刺透空气，“Helch（海尔恰），你不会对这些有Orc血统的贱种怀有同情之心吧？连诸神都觉得他们该死，你这么想，就是背叛。”

他们用长矛扒拉着男童的焦尸，确信他死了之后就都离开了。他们刚一走远，Aomala就从藏身处趴倒在地上，两条腿从脚跟一直麻到大腿，像两只不听话的兔子，一跳一跳地抽动。Zimierca（吉米尔卡），你这杂种，我诅咒你，这笔帐记下了。

他强忍着两只脚掌仿佛踩上刺猬的酸麻痛楚站起来，摇晃着朝前走。这里不安全，必须快些离开。那团焦黑的东西上火焰已经熄灭，散发着袅袅青烟。Aomala不敢去看，他侧着身子绕过那团东西，接着加快脚步，飞也似地朝前狂奔。又走了一段路，四周火光渐淡，着火最为猛烈的棚户区已经被抛到了身后。回首遥望，漫天的余烬好似阵阵流萤，飞舞在黑色的天幕下。

到底发生了什么事？为什么努美诺尔人一夜间都变成了疯子？我们已经成了奴仆，难道这还不够吗？还不够吗？还不够吗？一切的一切都让他痛苦。我现在要去哪？能去哪？妈妈，Aya（阿雅），你们又在哪？Aomala矮下身体，把脸贴近地面，一块平铺于地面的墓碑出现在他眼前。哦，这是那片被火焚毁的建筑的废墟，如今长满了绿色的植物。青草的芳香让他暂时忘记了四周的大火和无情的杀戮。若是以前，他一定觉得这草的味道既青又涩，但是如今，这里是最为芳香的花田。生命的味道，在这个已被血与火笼罩的城市中，是最美妙的。

Aomala吻着泥土，静静地哭泣。没想到这片承载死者的墓地竟然成了生者的避难所。没膝的草丛发出轻微的异动，让他再度神经绷紧。这里还有别人。

“谁……谁在那里？”他诧道，心跳骤然加速。

“哥哥，是你，？哥哥？”妹妹的声音顷刻间驱散了所有的恐惧。

“A……Aya？”Aomala激动的连声音也有些颤抖。

草丛停止摇动，纤细的身影自黑暗中升起。“哥哥，真的是你？”那声音中也充满了惊异和渴望。Aya越过草丛，像只鸟儿飞过来，撞得Aomala踉跄着摔倒。“真的是你，真的是你……”她的喜极而泣，眼泪沾湿了Aomala的脸颊。

“你怎么会在这里？”哈拉德男孩扶起她，紧靠着一座墓碑坐下来。碑身冰凉，寒冷彻骨，刚好平衡空气中的灼热，“妈妈呢？”

“妈妈……”Aya大哭起来，“妈妈不在了……呜呜呜……房子……房子倒下来，吃掉了她……呜呜呜……”

远处，脚步声如雷鸣般响动，越来越近，越来越近……“Aya，快别哭了，有人！”

火把的光亮再度刺透黑暗，从另一边逼近火场。Aomala看见许多骑着马的武士和全副武装的士兵朝着混乱的中心赶去，他们的甲胄和武器反射出刺眼的红光。

等他们经过，走远，这对兄妹才走出藏身的墓地。

“哥哥，我们现在去哪？”Aya无助地问。

“不知道，走哪算哪吧。”Aomala驮起妹妹，让她的脑袋枕在自己肩头。不一会儿，女孩睡着了。

幽深的夜风吹来淡淡的芳香，前面是一片茂密的树林。也许那里面会有藏身之处。哈拉德男孩一步步地朝前走，直到前面出现昏黄灯光。疲惫终于占领了这具身躯，抽走他最后一丝气力。Aomala眼前一黑，趴倒在积满落叶的林地上。

哦，无语的神明，我问你，哪里才是我所期待的容身之地。

恍惚中，有只手伸向了他。


	43. 流浪儿（Street children）

秋日清晨的Armenelos（阿美尼罗斯）笼罩在一层薄薄的雾气中，如同一方优美的面纱遮住了她绝世的容颜，更添神秘。

这层冷雾给整座大城带来优雅与凉意，却让那些露宿街头的流浪者倍感寒冷。在城市北部的一处棚户内，住着这样一家人——年轻的母亲和她的两个孩子——男孩和小一点的女孩，尽管穿着同样破旧，但这家人仪容整齐，有别于许多本地的流浪者。他们正忙着做早餐，食物仅仅是一锅稀薄的燕麦粥。彼时，母亲已经去洗昨晚从富贵人家取来的脏衣服了，只留下男孩和小妹妹在家。两个孩子一边照料锅灶，一边分拣昨天从城市的垃圾池里找到的破烂。

“看，这个断掉的发夹似乎是银的？”黑发的哥哥如获至宝地将已经破碎的蝴蝶发饰递给妹妹，“它比那些铁家伙们要值钱多了。”

“也挺漂亮的。”女孩开心地接过来别在头发上，“要是我们每天都能拣到，就太好了。”

“那应该多向神祈祷。”男孩提醒，“是他给我们带来了福祉。”他亲吻过手心，抵上额头，悄声细语，“愿我主赐予我们一切，衣食，住所，安康……”

“愿我主赐予我们一切，衣食，住所，安康……”女孩附和道。

当祈祷声结束时，兄妹俩望着对方，露出会意的微笑。

这是个真正的哈拉德人家庭。男孩叫Aomala（奥玛拉），十三岁，来Númenor已经四年。自从Ar-Pharazôn（法拉宗）复仇的怒火焚毁了他父亲的部落后，这个曾经贵为王子的男孩就和他的母亲、姐妹，一起作为俘虏被带来岛国做仆佣。两个较大的姐姐被分配给了两个不同的贵族，而他和妹妹Aya（阿雅）因为太过年幼，就没有和母亲分开，一同成为了Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督Agoripa（阿格里帕）豪宅中的一员。

他已经不记得自己是怎么来到这座繁华的岛国的了。唯一的映像是同很多人一道被驱赶上一艘很大的船，推进狭小黑暗的底舱，然后，是漫长而颠簸的海路。每天，鼻腔里都充斥着沾满咸味的恶臭熏天的空气，喉咙里塞满干涩难咽的粗糠饼。他怀念家乡的生活，怀念那些美景和美食。海浪起伏不定，恶心的晕厥感让他吃什么吐什么，而每次呕吐都会引来一顿殴打。试炼般的旅程漫长而枯燥，每天都有人死去，但是他和家人都活了下来，虽然瘦得像风干的小鼠，却没有一个生病。当冬天过去，春天来临的时候，他第一次见到了这个被称为Númenor的国家，并为它的美丽惊叹。

“这里好像仙境啊！”刚刚开舱的时候，他对母亲说。

“不，这是我们的地狱。”母亲回答。破旧的衣裙已经不能遮蔽她的身体，而裸露的部分形同枯骸，美感全无。

起初，Aomala（奥玛拉）并不能体会母亲如此形容的深意，但是经过接下来的一切后，他渐渐明白，别人的天堂也许会成为自己的地狱。

“快！，快点！”手持长矛的士兵驱赶着幸存者，把他们带往附近的一处围栏。在那里，他们渡过了短暂的两天。不停地有人被带走，先是年轻的女子，容貌姣好的更是抢手。接着是年轻力壮年富力强的男性，最后才是他们这样的孩童和带着孩子的母亲。而那些老人，残疾人，或是身患疾病的人，一直留到最终，也无人问津。

他不知道他们最后的结局，只看见母亲露出恐惧的表情。

一个贵族——他很久以后才知道那是Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督，非常高级的官员——要了他们母子三人。他们被带往他的豪宅，安置在后院的仆人居所里，并被警告只能呆在这儿，不可接近主人居住的前庭。在接下来的一年多时间里，Aomala所有的空间就是总督府后院的一隅。他时常幻想着能跳出那堵高墙，看看外面的世界。

命运满足了他的愿望，以一种能想象到的最残酷的方式。

母亲突然病了，病势凶猛，但是主人家并没有给予医治，而是等她再也干不动任何活的时候，直接扔到了大街上。与她一同被赶出门的，还有这兄妹俩。一群流浪者发现了他们，把病危的母亲抬到了如今的居所。然后这些人四处奔走，寻医求药，跑遍整座大城。

没有一个医者愿意替一个身无分文，又患了恶疾的异族女人治疗，甚至有人直接回道，“救她作什，死了不过一只鸟的价钱。”

但是流浪者没有放弃，他们不知从何地找来了几个据说在图书馆理事的老头子，把母亲抬去了一位隐居在那里的高人面前。对于Aomala来说，那个人就是神灵下凡一般的存在。也不知他用了什么方法，母亲的病一回来就大有好转，能吃东西，也有了力气。经过半个月的调养，渐渐恢复了从前的面貌。

“是Melkor的神力赐予了她健康。”那些流浪者如是说，“那位高人是他的信徒，传道者和维护者，他将一切福祉赐予信仰真神的凡人。”

Melkor，Aomala（奥玛拉）听说过这个名字，在她母亲的东方人亲戚那儿。那是一位有名的女巫，是村子里的医者，祭司和执行官。她很早就死了，死于那些和精灵结盟的人类部族，这些来自西方的强盗斥责她是散播邪恶的魔鬼，然后把她和她的学徒全都吊死在村子前的柱石上。

谁才是恶魔，Aomala觉得自己看得很清楚。因此在母亲恢复健康后，他和妹妹全都重拾被放弃很久的信仰——Melkor的信仰——他发誓今后不管再发生什么事，自己都不会再背叛，直到一切的一切走向尽头。

“喂！Aom，你能帮我一下吗？”一板之隔的大叔从另一边喊道，“你婶子不太舒服，我打算给她找医生去。”

“我知道了，Mufasha（莫法沙）大叔。”Aomala放下手中的活计，推开和邻居家间隔的木板。Hedshle（赫迪舍）婶婶正躺在床上，她昨天还是好好的，今天不知怎么就病了。体内的火焰烧灼着她，叫她的皮肤泛出诡异的赤红。

她不停地咳嗽着，眼睛看上去又大又深，好像两个水源干枯的孔洞。“水，给我点水，好吗？”她伸出手臂，搭在肩膀上的褴褛布片掉了下来，露出生长在肩窝上的一个紫色脓疱。

哇！Aomala顿时干呕出声。他想起了母亲几天前对他提起的船坞工人间流行的怪病。患病的人先是莫名其妙的发烧，全身的骨头钝痛如同捶击。接着，他们或者咳嗽，或者腹泻，全身出现脓疱，渗出鲜血，最后，整个人会如同奶油一般溶化。

“这是瘟疫，一旦出现紫色的脓疱，这个人就没救了。”他清楚地记得母亲最后的这句话，“听那些船工说，Umbar（昂巴）因为这病已经死了很多人，现在人人唯恐避之不及。”

莫非她也得了相同的病？Aomala害怕地后退。

“水，能给我一点水吗？”患病的女人痛苦地呻吟。

哈拉德男孩犹豫了，他害怕自己也染上瘟疫。但是这女人痛苦的神情令他不自主地想起母亲重病时的模样。如果那个时候，大家都想着自己，也许我和母亲早就死了。而现在，当别人需要帮助的时候，我又有什么理由退缩呢？

“等一下，水就来。”他手忙脚乱地翻找着干净点的杯子，倒满壶里冷却的开水。“来了，慢一点。”他把水递给生病的女人，后者只喝了一口就剧烈地咳嗽起来，伴随着水吐出来的还有大量褐色的污物，散发着腐败腥臭的气味。

Aomala（奥玛拉）惊恐地尖叫起来，引来不少邻居围观。顿时，这片流浪者聚居的贫民窟炸开了锅。消息传了出去，更多的人聚集来此。

“这是瘟疫吧？我听说码头上死了不少人了。”有人悄声细语。

“看样子，好像是的。”另一个声音加入进来。

“没想到，这么快就……”更多的声音沙沙响起。

“她的模样好可怕。”有人畏惧地向后退，却踩到了后面人的脚趾头，“哦，对不起，对不起！”她慌忙道歉。

“我觉得应该把她赶出去，免得传染给所有人。”某个冰冷的声音提议。

“是的，是的……”不少人点头同意。“赶她走！”“她不能呆在这儿！”“赶她走！”……杂乱的人声逐渐被一股洪流淹没，注满Aomala的耳朵，“让她离开！”他们高叫着，“她不能祸害我们！”“滚出去！滚出去！滚出去！”恐惧比瘟疫还快地在人群中传播，并让所有的仁慈，道义被抛弃在垃圾堆里。“滚出去！滚出去！滚出去！”然而也因为恐惧，并没有人真正上前去拖拽那女人。

“让开！让开！”Mufasha（莫法沙）大叔劈开人群，挤了进来。

“对不起，我……”Aomala的声音比蚊蚋振翅的声音还要小，“我不知道……”没有人理睬他。做丈夫的注意力全都在妻子身上，他带来了一个人，一个治疗师模样的人，随身带着木箱和铜壶。

“看看我老婆吧，她到底怎么了？”Mufasha焦虑地让到一边。

那医者只是简单地看了几眼，就像被烙铁烫着屁股一样跳起来，“瘟疫！”他叫道，“这病没法子治，还会传染。”

“天哪！是瘟疫！”人群就像被火星引燃的酒窖，‘砰’得一下掀掉了顶棚和四壁，倾泻而出。跑在最后一个的，是刚刚那个请来的治疗师。

乒乒乓乓！咚咚咚！嘭嘭嘭！……光线瞬间暗淡下来，刚刚逃出去的人正拿着木板和铁钉封死门窗。“你们在干什么？”Mufasha吼道。

“你们不能这么做！”Aomala冲到门边，一脚踹在某个站在门外的腿上，那人‘啊’地惊叫起来，随即破口大骂。哈拉德男孩也不示弱，骂得比他还凶。“你们要不走，就只能这样。我们不能让一个要死的，把瘟病带给整个棚户区。”

“你们别钉了，我们走就是。”Mufasha摇摇头，抱起妻子，“外面的，别浪费了！铁钉也要钱！”

‘叮嗵’声停止了，拦在门外的人群自觉让出一条路来，不少人还用头巾掩住口鼻，只留两只眼睛露在外面，生怕吸进去邪风。等他们走出这片棚户区后，Mufasha找到了一处可供临时歇脚的废墟，大火烧毁了这里除了石头框架外的一切，而雨水让曾经焦黑的土地长满了各种树藤，缠绕上埋葬死者的墓碑。现在时间还不算太晚，秋色还未将每一片绿叶染遍。

“大叔，你打算去哪里？”Aomala发现自己走得太远了。

“只能去教长那里了，看看他有没有办法。”

他的话让哈拉德男孩想起了替母亲治病的那位隐士。也许，它是唯一能带来希望的。

“Aom。”Mufasha叫了他的名字，“你先回去吧，家里的东西要紧，还有妹妹需要你照顾。Hedshle（赫迪舍）由我就足够了。”

他们在破败的井栏边分手，Aomala一个人回到棚户区。母亲已经回来了，正和妹妹一起分拣带回来的旧物。“Aom！”她看上去很高兴，“我今天遇到的这户人家不错，给得好些东西都能用。你看，这个木箱，还有这个雪花石瓶子，可漂亮了。怎么？你今天看起来不太高兴。”

“Hedshle婶婶病了，大家却把她赶出了家门。”

“是这件事啊……”刚刚还很愉快的母亲顿时愁容满面，“这个也不能怪他们。瘟疫，对谁都是威胁……他们只是做了正常人该做的事。对了，Hedshle婶婶去哪里了？”

“大叔带她去找教长了。也许教长会带她去见那个给你治病的隐士——活在世上的神灵。”

“放心吧，神灵自有办法，我们要做的只有祈祷和相信。”

Aomala点点头。

但事情远远没有结束。当天晚上，母亲带来了不好的消息。“Aomala，这几天和你妹妹呆在家里，别出去，知道吗？”

“可是妈妈，我们不出去的话，吃什么呢？”

“吃的东西我来想办法，总之别到处乱跑。”母亲严肃的眼神让Aomala打消了往下问的好奇心，他知道这一定跟瘟疫有关。

一个星期之后，可怕的征兆显现出来——仅仅三个街区就病倒了100多人，并且这个数字还在增加——哈拉德男孩感觉到了明显的敌意，整座城市都弥漫着恐惧和仇恨的情绪。他听到许多偏执的声音，许多许多，绝大多数来自自诩为‘忠诚者’的人，还有一些来自曾经和他们坐在一起聆听讲经，此时却突然改变信仰的教友：

“是那些异乡人带来了瘟疫。”这是提的最多的声音，简直变成了洪流。

“是他们，是他们的邪恶信仰带来了灾难。”另一种说法丝毫不输于第一种，但却不是最具威胁的。很快，这两种说法都为第三种所掩盖。

“是那些异族人的存在亵渎了Ilúvatar，我们的神。”某日清晨，这样的口号出现在了哈拉德人家门外的大街上，近在咫尺，“所以神发怒了，要降罪于Númenor。只有消灭他们的信仰，才能获得神的原谅和宽恕。”

“消灭！消灭！”后面的声音像海浪拍击礁石一般宏大。

Aomala怕得发抖，他感到寒意弥漫，深入骨髓。从前，还有不少努美诺尔人对他们十分宽容，但现在一个也没有了。不少教友反过头来斥责Melkor，说他是邪神，是带来灾难的祸根。他们不止一次地责令Aomala放弃信仰，回归正道，可哈拉德男孩只是摇头和敷衍。这样的情况拖得越久，就越令某些人不满，驱逐的声音越喊越高。

天气逐渐变冷，但是城里的气氛就像搬到了火山口上，紧张到爆炸。十月下旬的一天深夜，Mufasha突然返回了住所，还带回了一包神秘的药粉。

“Nomaly（诺玛丽）。”他叫了Aomala母亲的名字，“现在我们这里有多少病人？”

“也没有多少，大概就十几个人。”哈拉德女子回答，“用了你上次给我的药以后，都好多了。Muta，Hedshle（赫迪舍）好些了吗？”

“她已经没事了。”Mufasha取来一个水瓢，把药粉倒进去，搅拌均匀，“好了，把这个放进蓄水池里，就能断瘟疫。”

“这是什么？”

“圣人恩赐的灵药。”

Aomala注视着母亲和Mufasha大叔把药粉撒进他们经常使用的那个蓄水池，一些美丽柔和的银色浮在水面上，打着旋儿，如同月光流淌。“明天让大家都来喝水，病就能断根了。”年长的东方人男子露出愉悦真诚的笑容。

灵药的功效很快便显出奇迹，这片贫民窟成了城里唯一一块不受瘟疫侵犯的圣地。然而，这件事却让努美诺尔人积蓄的怒火彻底爆发。很快‘异族人投毒’的说法像燎原的野火一般扩散开来。他们不再是异教徒，邪信者，而是要谋害所有努美诺尔人的投毒者。

十一月初的一天傍晚，火把的光辉代替晚霞映红了整座大城。许许多多愤怒的努美诺尔人包围了Aomala的家所在的这片棚户区。他们像两军叫阵一般放出最后通牒——要么改变信仰，接受Ilúvatar的教导，要么从这个世界上消失。

“不，我们决不会背叛！”Mufasha大叔冲在了最前面，“信仰是用来约束自己的，不是用来要求别人的！我们已经放弃了很多，不会再放弃这最后的底线！”

“那么说，你们是打算顽抗到底了？”对方人群中一个身材高大的男子跳上石桩，“别忘了，这是在谁的土地上说话，异教徒！”他高声喝道，“既然这样，就再无宽恕！”

黑暗中，弓弦响动，箭矢嗖嗖作响。

“操！快跑！他们有弓箭手！”也不知谁大喝了一声，人群顿时混乱起来。Aomala被从母亲身边挤了出去，不停地撞上扭曲晃动的躯体。“妈妈，妈妈！Aya（阿雅），Aya！”他呼喊着。奔跑的人和摇曳的影割裂了眼前的一切，没有一幅画面完整清晰，哈拉德男孩不知道母亲和妹妹到了那里，又是否安全。

“我们拼了！”有个男人怒吼，他挥舞着自家的锅盖和草叉，将一个站在矮墙上的弓箭手叉了下来，旋即用叉子穿透他的面颊。骨头破碎的脆响和喷溅出的血液让Aomala差点儿把晚餐统统吐出来。现在，黑夜中飞窜的不仅有箭矢，还有石块。这些廉价的，随处可见的，带有棱角的硬物在空中划出令人恐惧的弧线，交织成一张密集的罗网，让赶来战斗的努美诺尔人也措手不及。

更多的人加入混战，不仅有男子，还有妇女和儿童。但是，这片贫民区的流浪者的伤亡远远超过了他们的对手，毕竟农具和石块难敌真正的武器。

一座棚屋被火把引燃，红色的、橙色的、黄色的火苗贪婪地吞噬着一切可以吞噬的物品，并回报以难以接近的高热。房屋里传来尖叫声，有人被堵在了着火的建筑里。妈妈，Aya（阿雅），Aomala在混乱中毫无头绪地摸索，他向Melkor祈祷，求他保佑母亲和妹妹平安。

折过一堵木板堆叠的危墙，哈拉德男孩看见一个小孩脸朝下倒在墙角，背上插了一支翎箭。他弯下腰，从地面捡起一些石块，以备不时之需。

叫喊声四起，充斥着感官，与刚才不同的是，打斗声渐渐变得零散，更多成了凄厉的惨号。Aomala看见许多尸体倒在地上，倚在墙角，挂在树杈，它们被火焰一照，光影摇曳，似乎爬满了可怕的幽灵。“妈妈，Aya（阿雅）！”他压抑着自己，不敢大叫，“妈妈，Aya（阿雅）！”

浓烈的血腥味令人作呕，而火焰灼烧的焦糊味又让这一切变得呛人。也许真是获得了神明的护佑，竟然没有一双敌对的眼睛发现独自游荡的哈拉德男孩。刚刚燃起的火苗拉开了它盛大的晚宴，贪婪地吞食着一间又一间由木板和帆布搭建起来的房屋。很快，这一片区域就成了火焰的海洋，它的上空飘满飞舞的火星，绚烂而恐惧。

一些街道依然混乱无比，人们在着火的建筑间打斗。

“剿清一切异教徒，投毒者！”“捍卫正确的信仰！信仰万岁！”“国王陛下万岁！”努美诺尔人像疯了一样狂热的呼喊，伴随着的是大火，浓烟、鲜血和杀戮。Aomala只觉得泪水被恐惧冻结在心里，怎么也哭不出来。

有个年幼的男孩在着火的房子边哭泣，不远处是几具大人的尸体。他一看见Aomala，便朝着他爬过来。“回去，回去！”哈拉德男孩冲他叫喊。孩子没听见，爬得更快了。拐角那边人声嘈杂，几个手持武器的男人一路摇晃过来。“那里有人！”Aomala听见最前面的一个冲着身后的嚷道。

我不能被他们发现。他躲进角落，看着那几个家伙嬉笑着走过来。

“是个南蛮子，异教徒！”第一个人把孩子挑翻在地，开心地用脚踢他。孩子凄惨地哭叫起来。

我帮不了他，帮不了他。Aomala心里七上八下，他把自己蜷缩得更紧，像一只畏惧寒冷的猫咪，呆在黑暗里注视着这一切。

“是南哈拉德人里的米恩族，肮脏的吃虫子的贱民！”一个少了只耳朵的高个子朝地面啐了一口，“我的耳朵就是在Umbar（昂巴）被这些下作的蛆虫给割掉的！”说完，他用长枪的柄狠狠地戳孩子的脊背。男孩哭得更响了。

“求求你们，放了他吧。”最矮的那个同伴低语。

“Phasher（帕西尔），别让你无聊的同情心泛滥，叫他长大了来找你报仇吗？”第一个声音反驳。Phasher安静下来，把脸背了过去。

“不知道这个肮脏的小家伙能给我能什么样的乐子呢？”另一个更为冰冷的声音响起。这个人背对着Aomala，完全是一团黑色的剪影。可光听着他的声音，就叫哈拉德男孩汗毛倒竖。

“既然Phasher提到仁慈，那就显示一下我们的仁慈吧，各位？”那个影子思考沉默后，说，“烧了他。”他的同伴立即以一阵狼嚎般的欢呼表示同意。

Phasher的不满地‘哼’了一声，转身离去，但是Aomala却必须呆在原地，丝毫不能动弹。

孩子近在咫尺，哭得撕心裂肺，但Aomala很清楚自己帮不了他。我必须目睹她的死亡，还不能发出任何声音，Aomala从头到脚都在颤抖。几个男人用手里的矛戳那小孩，驱赶他爬向火焰。火苗舔着了孩子的卷发，很快便烧成一团火球。刺耳的尖叫声像针一样扎着Aomala的耳朵，扎进他的脑袋里。他双手捂住耳朵，拼命地想堵住这声音，却依然发现它比天空的惊雷更具穿透力，在脑袋里炸响。

求求你们，这世间的神灵，求求你们，发发慈悲，让他快些死掉。Aomala的心在尖叫，指甲深深地抠进泥土里，直到指尖疼痛难忍。他不敢哭，更不敢挪动身躯，甚至连低下头也不敢。只能默默地看着那团着火的东西在地上痛苦地翻滚，扭曲，尖嚎……伴随着同样刺耳的狂笑，慢慢归于平静。这一刻，Aomala觉得死亡是多么仁慈。他抿了抿嘴，唇上全是咸咸的血水。

那团本是孩子的焦黑东西终于不动了，长长的火苗安静地燃烧。

“真没意思，这么快就死了？”冰冷的声音略带调侃地低语道，然后发出一阵叫Aomala恶心的唏嘘声。

“算了，Zimierca（吉米尔卡），我们今天做得有些过分了。屠杀孩子，总觉得有点……”先前那个少了只耳朵的男子再次开口，拍拍声音冰冷的同伴。

“总觉得？”冰冷的声音像匕首一样刺透空气，“Helch（海尔恰），你不会对这些有Orc血统的贱种怀有同情之心吧？连诸神都觉得他们该死，你这么想，就是背叛。”

他们用长矛扒拉着男童的焦尸，确信他死了之后就都离开了。他们刚一走远，Aomala就从藏身处趴倒在地上，两条腿从脚跟一直麻到大腿，像两只不听话的兔子，一跳一跳地抽动。Zimierca（吉米尔卡），你这杂种，我诅咒你，这笔帐记下了。

他强忍着两只脚掌仿佛踩上刺猬的酸麻痛楚站起来，摇晃着朝前走。这里不安全，必须快些离开。那团焦黑的东西上火焰已经熄灭，散发着袅袅青烟。Zimierca（吉米尔卡）不敢去看，他侧着身子绕过那团东西，接着加快脚步，飞也似地朝前狂奔。又走了一段路，四周火光渐淡，着火最为猛烈的棚户区已经被抛到了身后。回首遥望，漫天的余烬好似阵阵流萤，飞舞在黑色的天幕下。

到底发生了什么事？为什么努美诺尔人一夜间都变成了疯子？我们已经成了奴仆，难道这还不够吗？还不够吗？还不够吗？一切的一切都让他痛苦。我现在要去哪？能去哪？妈妈，Aya（阿雅），你们又在哪？Aomala矮下身体，把脸贴近地面，一块平铺于地面的墓碑出现在他眼前。哦，这是那片被火焚毁的建筑的废墟，如今长满了绿色的植物。青草的芳香让他暂时忘记了四周的大火和无情的杀戮。若是以前，他一定觉得这草的味道既青又涩，但是如今，这里是最为芳香的花田。生命的味道，在这个已被血与火笼罩的城市中，是最美妙的。

Aomala吻着泥土，静静地哭泣。没想到这片承载死者的墓地竟然成了生者的避难所。没膝的草丛发出轻微的异动，让他再度神经绷紧。这里还有别人。

“谁……谁在那里？”他诧道，心跳骤然加速。

“哥哥，是你，？哥哥？”妹妹的声音顷刻间驱散了所有的恐惧。

“A……Aya？”Aomala激动的连声音也有些颤抖。

草丛停止摇动，纤细的身影自黑暗中升起。“哥哥，真的是你？”那声音中也充满了惊异和渴望。Aya越过草丛，像只鸟儿飞过来，撞得Aomala踉跄着摔倒。“真的是你，真的是你……”她的喜极而泣，眼泪沾湿了Aomala的脸颊。

“你怎么会在这里？”哈拉德男孩扶起她，紧靠着一座墓碑坐下来。碑身冰凉，寒冷彻骨，刚好平衡空气中的灼热，“妈妈呢？”

“妈妈……”Aya大哭起来，“妈妈不在了……呜呜呜……房子……房子倒下来，吃掉了她……呜呜呜……”

远处，脚步声如雷鸣般响动，越来越近，越来越近……“Aya，快别哭了，有人！”

火把的光亮再度刺透黑暗，从另一边逼近火场。Aomala看见许多骑着马的武士和全副武装的士兵朝着混乱的中心赶去，他们的甲胄和武器反射出刺眼的红光。

等他们经过，走远，这对兄妹才走出藏身的墓地。

“哥哥，我们现在去哪？”Aya无助地问。

“不知道，走哪算哪吧。”Aomala驮起妹妹，让她的脑袋枕在自己肩头。不一会儿，女孩睡着了。

幽深的夜风吹来淡淡的芳香，前面是一片茂密的树林。也许那里面会有藏身之处。哈拉德男孩一步步地朝前走，直到前面出现昏黄灯光。疲惫终于占领了这具身躯，抽走他最后一丝气力。Aomala眼前一黑，趴倒在积满落叶的林地上。

哦，无语的神明，我问你，哪里才是我所期待的容身之地。

恍惚中，有只手伸向了他。


	44. 阿曼迪尔（Amandil）

“你们怎么会这么冲动？”Amandil自窗边旋身，质问儿子，“究竟有没有查清他们是否投毒？”

“我……”Elendil（埃伦迪尔）张口结舌，“我也没想到他们……他们会……”沉默横亘在父子之间，叫气氛愈发凝滞。“父亲，现在该怎么办？”他的声音逐渐变得细渺，几乎听不见，“我觉得这事已经到了不可收拾的地步。”

“谣言乃是黑暗大敌的武器。”Amandil缓慢、沉重地踱步，“而盲从会给这件武器打磨出无坚不摧的锋芒。”

“是的，父亲，这件事我没有料到……”Elendil试图辩解。

“Elely【注：此为私设】”Amandil打断他，“我们辅弼国王，治理国家，凡事都需三思而行，谨慎而为，稍有不慎便会授人以把柄。”

“授人以把柄？”Elendil讶然。

Andúnië（安督内依）亲王点头肯定，“我担心这件事会被某些别有用心的家伙借题发挥，接着把矛头指向所有的‘忠诚者’。”

“可这件事他们自己也参与了，我知道的就有……”

“他们不会承认的，就像他们不敢承认自己信仰了黑暗一样。”Andúnië亲王摇头，“这件事的根本出在Sauron身上，但是你们却把矛头指向了那些囚徒、奴隶和流浪者。我们的国王陛下背信弃义，撕毁和平条约的行为就已经够过分的了。而你们，你们又给这不光彩的行为抹上浓重的一笔，驱逐这些被我们掳来的战俘？Elely，你觉得这是一个有良心的人该做的事情吗？”

“父亲，我……”Elendil安静下来，这件事他错得离谱，并且没有任何理由。

“他们的信仰本身没有错，只是他们信错了对象。”Amandil继续说道，“而且信仰这件东西，一旦加入了偏执这味调料，就会变成这个世界上最最危险的东西。能焚尽物质的是火焰，能焚尽灵魂的是偏执和与之而来的仇恨。Elely，它会让善意的初衷结出邪恶的果实，所以一定要小心。”

“但是现在。”Elendil粗重的呼吸声充斥着房间，“我们阻止不了了。”

“尽一切可能挽回，赶在国王知晓此事而大发雷霆之前。”Andúnië亲王催促，“快去！带上城防卫队，竭尽全力控制局面！”

“是，父亲。”Elendil匆忙鞠了一躬，转身奔跑着离开府邸。

望着儿子远去的背影，Amandil满心疲惫地颓坐在木椅上。他想起了六年前因为反对Pharazôn报复性地围剿哈拉德人而与之争吵的一幕。那一晚，国王的怒火燎遍了整个议事厅，咆哮着要废除他的封号，没收他的领地。这些Amandil都不害怕，他真正害怕的是——人心的改变。

Pharazôn听信Sauron之言，作出的每一个决策都开始显现恶果，像一个巨大的、深不见底的漩涡，将整个国家的发展方向拖拽进去——从最初的初夜权的买卖，到后来对哈拉德人实施的惩罚性的清剿，每一样都在矛盾和暴力的道路上沉沦。更可怕的是，绝大多数人，甚至包括那些‘忠诚派’的坚贞者——即便反感Sauron，却在冥冥之中肯定了他行事的风格——以武力处之，远比和平解决来得简单有效。

这样的高效要不得。Amandil心知肚明。但是他的话却无人愿意倾听，甚至是自己的儿子。

“你那套老掉牙的论调趁早收起来。”Pharazôn的话语犹在耳边回荡，“不控制住那些哈拉德人，结束多王割据的局面，Umbar（昂巴）地区便永无宁日。”

永无宁日。Amandil苦笑，如今才叫做永无宁日。Númenor有6万兵力陷在Umbar地区，而且人数还在增加，可是期盼的和平，以及最初预计的战争结束却遥遥无期。哈拉德人看似臣服，但是每天都会有几起的突发事件打破这表面的平静，让一个或数个家庭陷入悲哀。当那些阵亡通知书从遥远的中土传递而来，摆放在他案头的时候，Andúnië亲王有着无法言说的沉重。

同样的，这条路还带来了疾病和仇恨，以及对武力的崇拜。

窗外的月光轻薄而明亮，给所有沐浴其中的事物镀上了一层古旧的铅灰色，让它们显现出岁月的苍老。Amandil双手合十，轻抵在前额上，静默地祷告。Eru，念在我一心遵守您的教导，给我指引一个方向吧。您的儿子才疏学浅，无法应对这样的局面，虽然竭尽努力澄清了那人的来历，辨明了他的恶意与黑暗，却无法挣脱他给我们设下的牢笼。不论我用何种方法，结局始终会朝着属于他的方向发展。请向我展示您的神迹吧，创造万物的神圣的父，我需要您的指引和鼓励，拯救那些心中尚存信仰的虔诚者，不要让他们陷入死亡与黑暗的深渊……

门外的脚步声和马蹄声打断了他的思绪，Andúnië亲王睁开眼睛，望见火光映红了面前的黑暗。Elendil全副武装地走进庭院：“父亲，人都到齐了。”

“我们走。”老亲王取下佩剑，握在指间，“希望还来得及挽回些什么。”

远处的火光映红了天际，仿佛被撕裂的肉体流出鲜血。Amandil抬头仰望被下方大火映得通红的夜空，心头一阵悸动。就像活的地狱被搬到了人间，恐怖，壮观，充满了疯狂，正如如今的努美诺尔人的信仰，在灰烬中喘息，仍是灰烬。

还隔着很远的距离，他就闻见了空气中令人惊恐的气味：那是血与火，仇恨与钢铁，杀戮与死亡相互混合，相互纠缠在一起的焦灼和恶臭，它们共同研磨出了一种气息——沉重，如同天幕垮塌，压抑得令人窒息。燃烧的房屋飞舞着火星，飘扬着绚丽的旗帜，比王宫的高塔更加醒目。许多残破的尸体倒卧在火光的阴影下，浸没在黝黑的血泊中，不是被踩踏得无人可辨，就是被火焰炙烤得面目全非，全都一个样。死亡面前人人平等。Amandil感到内脏纠结到了一起，拧出一个又一个无法打开的结。

暴乱已临近尾声，偶尔发生的打斗迅速被赶至现场的士兵阻止，接着将双方全都扣押下来，带到空旷之地看守。

Andúnië亲王策马缓步走过骚乱最为严重的地区，一长溜着火的凉棚出现在他右手边的空地上，已有大半倒塌，余下来的部分被火舌包裹，好似火葬台上的骷髅。黑色与红色的强烈交织让一切都眩晕起来，加上浓重的烟雾，模糊了亲王的双眼。

“大人，我们发现了一个伤者。”士兵气喘吁吁地赶来报告，“我们在一座倒塌的房子下面发现了她，伤得很重，但是还有口气。”

“快！带治疗师过去。”老亲王吩咐。

受伤的女人是在一座蓄水池旁的墙角处找到的，大概是奔逃的时候，刚好遇上房屋的垮塌，被压在了下面。Amandil赶到的时候，她已经被抬到了蓄水池旁的空地上，亲王府邸的医官正在替她检查伤情。

“怎么样？”Amandil问道。

医官摇摇头，“她的脊椎折断了，活下来的希望很渺茫。即便有这个可能，接下来的时间也只能躺在床上，依靠别人的照顾。”

没有人会无私地奉养一个瘫痪的异族女人，即使自己的家族也做不到。Amandil摆摆手，示意医官不必再做努力了。“她还能说话吗？”亲王问。

“还能。”医官回答，“不过得快。她失血非常严重。”

“谢谢。”

翻身下马，Amandil亲自走到那个受伤的女人面前，屈尊蹲下身体。他吃惊地认出了这就是早晨那个到他们家收脏衣服的洗衣妇。她还不到35岁，即使按中土人类的寿命来算也是年轻人。“你好，我可以帮助你做些什么？”

受伤的女人勉强睁开眼睛，疲惫得像跋涉了整个Arda的远途。“收起你们让人恶心的同情之词吧。”她以生疏的Adûnaic（阿杜纳克语）冷漠地回答，语气寒如坚冰。“我不会渴求怜悯，也不会改变我的信仰。你们这么做，完全白费力气。”

“你这不知好歹的贱民，怎么和亲王殿下说话？”一旁的卫士说着推了女人一把，她痛苦地呻吟起来。

“安静，Nalanto（纳兰托）。”Amandil呵斥。

“还是你旁边的这个人态度正确，亲王殿下。这才是你们努美诺尔人该有的嘴脸。”哈拉德女子用一种充满嘲讽的口气说道，瞪大的眼睛里布满血丝，“是你们摧毁了我的家园，让我从王妃变成了奴仆，现在又用同情乞丐的口吻来寒碜我，用道德强迫我改变意志，还要让我感恩戴德？真他妈的无耻！这种可笑的怜悯，这种暴虐的伪善，我不稀罕，也不需要。你们夺走的我的一切——我的家庭，我的子女，我的财富——我是无法讨要回来了。但是，即使生命消失，即使灵魂飘散，此恨终不止息，它会永远留存于我们族人的血脉中，直至最后一个。”她的声音越说越高，似乎要像这周围的火星一样燃烧，“你们抢掠走的美酒，都将变成毒水。你们压迫来的顺从，都将变成诅咒。我快死了，但我要说的是，努美诺尔人不会拥有未来和全部，你的信仰，你的家族也一样，永远纷争不止，战斗不休……”

“贱货，竟然这样对殿下不敬。”另一个卫兵突然偏过身子，来用长矛沉重地捅了一下女人的肩膀。她重重地摔了下去，咳出许多鲜血。

“你若是还有良心，就把这一切都结束掉，放我离开……”

Amandil点了点头，背过脸去。

那女人死了，但是她的话却深深地刻在了亲王的心头，难以消散。为什么会这样？Andúnië亲王又想起Nalétar（那蕾塔），那个红发的混血女子说过的话，‘我可以明白地告诉您，我的确是撒谎了，但是我不会去作证，更不会更改我的初衷，直至死亡。’

为什么？他质问自己，为什么谎言不能被真相揭穿？为什么即使有人明知是谎言，却依旧选择相信，而将传承的真相斥责为谬误？是我错了吗？不，不对，我没有错，我信奉的Eru的信仰也没有错，是他们的错，是那些被我们掠来此地的哈拉德人的错……可是，他再度迟疑，将错误归结给弱者，是Morgoth的做派，至善的Eru和他的信仰不会这样，不会这样……那错在哪里？究竟在哪里？他闭上眼睛。神明依然无语，和久远之前面对他的祖先时一样，无法给出答案。

夜色沉寂，静默无声，更添无尽的哀恸与压抑。

“父亲，她死了。”Elendil在一旁提醒，“我们是否要继续救治伤者？”

他为什么要这样问？Amandil吃惊地看着儿子，“为什么不救伤者？难道这个问题需要考虑？”

“父亲，您知道的……”Elendil面露难色，像一道惊雷劈中了Amandil，强迫他承认了这样一个事实：如今即便付出再多，再怎么挽回，也无法消除恨意，更无法引导那些人回归正道。当他们恢复健康，再度充满力量的时候，便会成为强劲的敌手，并且不会心存怜悯。

他们会调转矛头对付曾经救助过他们的人，这就是Elendil所担心的可能，但这不是见死不救的理由。“我们救，必须救。”Amandil语气坚定不移，“即便回报给我们的并非善意。”

‘笃笃笃’远远地有马蹄声疾驰而来，信使一口气跑到他面前，未曾下马便宣布道：“亲王殿下，国王陛下急宣您进宫议事，即刻。”

“多半是为了今天的暴乱。”信使走后，Elendil低语，“不知道我们头戴王冠的亲戚会将罪责归于哪方头上？”

“莫要多言。”Amandil提醒，“我进宫后，这里的一切由你处理。切记，救人为先，其他的事情以后再提。”

“儿子谨记。”Elendil笔直地鞠了一躬，目送他离开。

这注定是一个不眠之夜。大火燃起后，炫目的红光惊动了整个宫廷的人，也从梦乡中唤醒了它的主人。Númenor国王顾不上穿戴整齐，就开始约见御前议会的每一位重臣。Amandil抵达的时候，国王的睡帽还没有摘下，睡袍外简单地披了一件外套。“我只想知道，今天到底发生了什么事？”他的声音震得屋顶嗡嗡作响。

“陛下，根据我的调查，似乎是‘忠诚者’和哈拉德流民发生了冲突。”新进的防务大臣Hekademir（赫卡德米尔）进言，他原本是Forostar（佛洛星芒,岛国北部）的最高行政长官。他的旁边，海军元帅，御前法官，以及其他所有议会成员全都眼睛瞪着地面，呆滞得如同木偶。

他们都学乖了，知道这种情况下绝对不能插嘴。Amandil低下头朝里走，同样躲避着国王的目光。

“调查？”Pharazôn屈起指节，敲击着桌面，阴阳怪气地提及，“我怎么没看见你派了一兵半卒去平息骚乱？倒是让火光映红了天，差点烧了我的都城？！”

防务大人立刻闭上嘴巴，把头缩进衣领里。

“还有谁知道发生了什么事？”国王尾音上扬，浸透了烦躁。

“我知道是怎么回事。”Amandil接话，“这件事起因已久，都是因为从Umbar返回的水手传染了瘟疫，而这瘟疫又传染给了与他们接触的人。”他故意隐去了那些被掳来的奴隶，在这个时候，他还不想让几件事纠结在一起，变得无法解决。

“瘟疫……”Pharazôn的表情立刻变得严肃，两只眼睛来回扫视着Andúnië亲王，“不是说已经得到控制了吗？Endekor（恩德克）！”他吼叫起来，“我记得你向我报告过这件事，说瘟疫得到了控制！”

“陛……陛下。”内务大臣满头大汗，就像刚刚绕着Armenelos（阿美尼罗斯）跑了一圈，“最初爆发疫情的下街区情况的确有所好转，那些流浪汉不知用了什么办法，竟然治好了医师们束手无策的恶疾。但是……”他的声音忽然变得渺小，就像脑袋被塞进了一只酒瓮。“其他的地方病患稍稍多了一些……”

“你之前怎么没给我说这个但是？！”Pharazôn咆哮起来，“你是不是觉得这把椅子坐得太久了？”

“不是的，陛下！”Endekor脸色顿时变得像用白垩粉刷过一样，两片厚嘴唇不住地抖动，活像两条扭曲的肥虫。“陛下，这完全是‘忠诚者’在挑起事端。他们认为哈拉德人信仰邪神，必须要从我们的国度中驱逐，或者消灭，否则就会带来疫病。”

“一派胡言！”Amandil吼道，但是Endekor并不打算住口，他继续用胆怯，受惊，而又诚恳的话语对Pharazôn说话：“他们‘忠诚者’认为所有违背Valar教导的行为都是邪恶的，会带来灾难。任何偏离他们教条的东西都是不称职的，有违道德的存在，都是需要纠正和剪除的，也包括违背此道的君主和统帅……”

‘啪’！Pharazôn一掌击在桌面上，叫所有人都打了个激灵。“违背教导……违背信仰……违背传统……”Númenor国王每说一句就叫恐惧攀升一级，“违背此道的君主和统帅……当然也包括我喽，Endekor？”

“就是借我个胆儿，也不敢这样想，陛下……”内务大臣双手齐摇，声音变调。

Pharazôn没有理他，继续往下说，“照你这个逻辑，瘟疫是因为我不虔诚，以及违背Valar的教导而带来的，是不是？”

“这是‘忠诚者’的理解。”Endekor已经快哭了，“不是我的！我永远都忠诚于您！”

“这样的忠诚不要也罢！”Amandil怒不可遏，“都是阿谀诬蔑之词，颠倒黑白之说！陛下，您的智慧洞若观火，不会被这混淆是非的谬论蒙蔽……”

“你敢发誓，你从来没有在心里想过违背我的话语？”Pharazôn突然跨步到他面前，伸出右手直指他的心口，“你敢发誓？就向你尊崇的那些神发誓？用你全家的性命和子孙后代的命运发誓？永远不会背叛于我，听从我的旨意。你敢吗，Amandil？”

就像突然被人头朝下闷进了咸涩的海水里，老亲王只觉得脑袋嗡嗡作响。他竭力令自己冷静下来，缓慢而沉重地举起右手。“我愿以我的性命向至高的Eru发誓，永远忠诚于国王和Númenor，同生共死。如有违背，将永沉黑暗，不获救赎。但这是我的事，不必牵扯他人。”

“如果你背叛了我，你的结局唯有死亡，明白吗？”Pharazôn再次发出威胁，“至于是否‘忠诚者’挑起事端，我会亲自彻查，绝不姑息。”

“希望陛下不要听信谗言，不要把那些自诩为‘忠诚者’的两面派归结在我们头上。”Amandil提醒，“以及，查清瘟疫的来源是否有人故意为之，别因为邪恶的崇拜给Númenor招来祸患。”

“这些我都知道，Amandil，我知道你在针对谁。”Pharazôn抱起手臂，一副鄙夷的模样，“如果真是他玩的花样，我就按照你的提议送他去西方。但如果仅仅是为了那些Valar教导，我不会同意。因为，我不需要给自己找一个满嘴空话的主子顶在头上。”

“散会！”Númenor国王宣布。

 

 


	45. 法拉宗（Pharazôn）

Pharazôn已经快忘记这个人质了，在Amandil（阿曼迪尔）提醒他之前。

老书呆子，真是哪壶不开提哪壶。Númenor国王按揉着发痛的额角，叫来睡眼惺忪的小侍从。“听着，我要你去图书馆一趟，替我把Mairon叫来。”

“遵命，陛下。”侍从打着呵欠往外走。未及十步，又被叫住。

“等等，你先别去。”Pharazôn踱着脚步，手指沿着窗框依次敲击。也许我该悄悄地过去，看看他到底在干些什么。“去，替我备马，随便一匹就行，别泄露消息。”

“遵命。”侍从面无表情地鞠了一躬，转身离去。

他走后，Númenor国王一个人陷入了沉思中。这些年来，他一直有块心病，就是自己的王位是篡夺而非继承，不符合Númenor的传统，律法和信仰。事到如今，虽然已经没有人再敢提及此事，但是，却不会有人忘记这个事实——他始终是非法的，不合正统的，是邪恶和虚伪的，只要失去军队和武力的后盾，就会被踩踏在地，视若尘土。那些自诩为‘正统’的‘忠诚’的继承者会唾弃他的名字，会用各种侮辱的字眼来形容他——因为他的存在，以及他的婚姻违背了古老的习俗。

那么，有没有一种可能，借由信仰的改变，改变努美诺尔人代代相延的传统，让非法变得合法呢？推崇一种支持他统治的信仰，令其流行，自然淘汰那个处处与他唱反调的Eru的教导，彻底改变一切，天翻地覆的变革。Pharazôn深吸了一口气，这样的想法着实疯狂，会动摇整个社会的基础。长久以来，这个念头只是一晃而过，他没有这个胆量去深层思考它的可行性。但是经由这次骚乱，他看到了一线机会，一线可以彻底洗牌，从根本扭转一切理念的机会。

只要有万分之一的机会成功，他也愿意去赌上一把，永远甩掉篡位者的污名。他是黄金之子，是合法的，天命所授的君主。

他期待着开创属于自己的时代。

“陛下，马备好了，就在门外。”侍从安静地进来，又小心翼翼地退出去。Pharazôn换上了一件素净的灰衣，没有佩戴任何显示地位的珠宝，将佩剑隐藏在宽大的袍服之下，走出门去。

“无需跟随。”他吩咐。

侍从一声不响地递上马鞭，转身离开。Pharazôn压低兜帽，悄然无声地离开宫殿，竟然没有一个人发现。

此时太阳还没出来，只在东方泛起一道浅浅的银白。墨色的天幕下，星星逐渐退隐，光芒暗淡。空气清冷，寒意正盛，草木边缘结了一层薄薄的霜花，精巧细致，像一条华丽的银边镶嵌其上。一年过得好快，转眼间冬季又将来临。Númenor国王突然发现时间又回到了自己面前，所有的一切都在提示一个信息——衰老。既然虔诚守旧并不能给予祝福，那么不妨抛弃它，去另寻出路。他一边驱马前行，一边思考着该如何审问Sauron。

这个胁迫来的人质依旧不像他的外表那样安分，呆在图书馆的清静之地也并未清闲。一些风声早已传进Pharazôn的耳朵，而他之所以听而不闻，完全是想看一看，Sauron究竟有多少可用之处。军权大概是再也不能让其染指了，不过借着他的手，掀翻自己父辈终其一生也不敢悖离的传统和律法，真是相当刺激。这样做有个好处，就是一旦出了问题，可以用那个人质来顶责，将罪孽推卸干净。

空气中飘散的清香提醒他图书馆快到了。这片树林中生长的Malinorne（梅琳诺，即mallorn‘蔓榕’树）虽然不及Nisimaldar（宁西马达岛）的高大，但是也远远超过了一切人工建筑。笔直的白色树干在晨曦的微光中闪闪发亮，金色的树叶在轻风中沙沙作响。

这是个好地方，Pharazôn悠闲地策马前行。马蹄踩踏着沉积的落叶，发出柔软厚重的声响。他只是在童年时随Amandil（阿曼迪尔）来过这里，后来就跟着父亲一直漂泊在海上，时间久得快忘记此地。这次故地重游，Númenor国王故意将脚步放到最慢，放松地体会着自然带来的宁静。他有一种预感，自己享受这种独自一人的惬意的时光不会太多，以后就更少了。

隐没于树林中的灰色的图书馆几乎和四周的色彩融为了一体，晨光将斑驳的树影映照在它的上面，如同一层完美的伪装，让远道而来的人难以察觉它的存在。

这里非常寂静，几乎难以察觉人的存在。Pharazôn翻身下马，将马儿留在门前的一株大树下，径直推开了虚掩的大门。

没有一个人发觉他的到来，大厅里安静得可以听见昆虫的脚步声。Númenor国王穿过一排排书架，朝着楼上走去。这里非常干净，几乎找不到一丝灰尘。古老的木架上，书卷散发着羊皮纸和纸莎草纸特有的馨香，也许还有些乳香的气息，非常淡，却更添了此地的沉静。

那些忠诚者自诩为热爱书籍，也没见着他们在的时候把这里打扫得如此干净。Pharazôn用手抹过那些高大的书架，上面同样没有一缕尘埃。这个Sauron做事情挺细致的，控制好他倒是个不错的人才，至少比那些要么只会拍马屁，要么胆小如鼠的家伙有用，而且比Amandil听话。Númenor国王摇摇头，他现在不想听见这个人的名字，却不由自主地回忆起他。

如果时光能够倒转，回到那些一同在海上的岁月，该有多好。Pharazôn觉得嘴里泛起一丝苦涩，令人更加不悦。

四楼传来了说话声，他听见后循声走了过去。

同大门一样，Sauron房间的门虚掩着，并未关闭。透过狭窄的门缝，可以看见许多人都聚集在里面，似乎在讨论什么问题。

他在说教吗？还是打算复仇？Pharazôn放轻了脚步，想听听里面的人会讨论什么。都是些外乡口音，其中只有很少的几个声音说的是纯正的Adûnaic（阿杜纳克语）。

“他们不会有事吧？”

“他们只是受了惊吓，休息一会儿就没事了。”Sauron的声音很特别，自然带着一股磁性，同其他人分离开。“我担心的是，因为昨夜的事，他们很难走出悲伤和仇恨。”

“难道不应该恨吗？”说话的是个女人，“我们不是圣人，做不到圣人的宽宏大量。”

“我还看见那些努美诺尔人杀害受伤的人。”又一个人开口了，“是个女人，因为辱骂了什么亲王，就被他身边的士兵杀死。”

“昨天一夜，我们都挣扎在死亡中。”这次说话的应该是个努美诺尔人，他的口音里没有南方外来者的那种明显的喉音。

“眼下我们最重要的不是去报复。”Sauron再度开口，Pharazôn听不出任何与他之前身份相关的东西，“只要控制住瘟疫，那些投毒的谎言变不攻自破，努美诺尔人也会平静下来。”

“但是‘忠诚者’反感我们的信仰！”之前提及杀害伤者的那个人不满地尖叫起来，“他们只承认什么Eru，他们只把我们当做奴隶和异端来看！我疯了才会相信他们会容忍我们，会善待我们。我很所有努美诺尔人，所有的，从他们的头儿开始！”

Pharazôn听见了自己的名字，但他并没有生气。他想听听Sauron的态度。

“事已至此，你应该考虑今后如何，而不是紧抓着过去。神明让你来到Númenor是要对你进行考验，而不是来听你抱怨。Kulma，你要做的是让努美诺尔人接受并认同我们，而不是和他们敌对，发生冲突。这才是神所期望的。命运让我们来到这里，就是要将福祉和明灯带给被谎言蒙蔽的努美诺尔人，这才是我们该做的正事。”

“小人谨记教长教诲。”男子低下头去，整个房间被寂静笼罩。

“是不是意味着我们必须承受他们的压迫和杀戮？”先前的女性打破沉默。

Sauron没有回答，但是Númenor相信他已经将答案直接转告给了这些伫立在他面前的信徒。如果他知道我一直在听他说话，会有什么反应？Pharazôn有些好奇地走了进去。

一瞬间，各种表情出现在房间内凡人的脸上，有的震惊，有的恐惧，还有的是——仇恨，那种深沉的恨意，比任何一种情绪都更加浓烈。

“陛下怎么有幸来此？”Sauron平静如初，好像早已知晓他会到来。

“因为你妖言惑众，搅乱了Númenor的秩序。”Pharazôn口气强硬。一些人脸色突变，苍白的嘴唇仿佛垩石涂抹。

“陛下此言差矣。”Sauron面无表情地鞠了一躬，“我从未离开此地，也从未召唤一兵一卒。我帮他们医治，他们就信了我。难道治病救人也有过错？”

“巧言令色。”Pharazôn陡然喝道，Sauron 脸上闪过一丝惊诧。他并未识破我的来意，Númenor国王稍稍放松思想，继续逼问，“治病救人的同时为何要散播谣言，宣扬其他神灵，诋毁Númenor的传统，诋毁正统的信仰？”

“因为那是真理。”Sauron的语调没有半点变化，比这房屋的基石还要坚定，“而所谓的‘真理’才是精心编织的谎言，意欲蒙蔽所有人类的心灵。”

“荒谬！难道努美诺尔人世世代代皆为谎言蒙蔽？没有一个智者能够看透？比你更加高明？”

“我并不高明，只是我从开始即以获得真相，摒弃谎言。”

Pharazôn愣住了，Sauron的回答天衣无缝，无懈可击。他迟疑了一下，重新拉回有些凌乱的思绪。“你如何证明我们被谎言蒙蔽？”

“很简单。”Mordor之主笑起来，“有关Eru的信仰是谁传授你们的？”

“是精灵带来的。”Pharazôn打算在弄清事实前保持平静。

“那么精灵见过Eru吗？”

Númenor国王皱起眉头，努力从他所知的家族史中回忆蛛丝马迹。“没有，他们应该是接受了Valar的教导。”

“这就对了。”Sauron平静而优雅地挪过一张椅子请他坐下，“你觉得Valar对凡人怎么样？”

Pharazôn咬紧了牙，他讨厌这个称谓。“他们告诉我们，他们对待凡人公正又仁慈，但是……”

“你从来没有感受过这点，对不对？”Sauron的声音变得很轻，但是比刚才大声说话还要清晰，简直就像是直接在脑袋里响起。

“我觉得所有凡人都没有感受过。”

“他们不爱你们，他们只是用一个谎言让你们服从他们对思想的统治，对他们感恩戴德。”Sauron的声音突然变得咄咄逼人，“想想你的祖先Eärendil（埃雅仁迪尔）吧，在他选择成为精灵之前，Valar是怎么说的……这可是古书上原原本本的记载。”

“他们在讨论他的生死……”

“而非他们要来解救凡人脱离苦海。”Sauron接话，“他们讨厌他的凡人身份，不是吗？人类在他们的眼中是低贱的，难以入眼的。但是为了让人类服从他们，安平乐道，他们又装出一副伪善的模样在凡人面前大谈公正，善良，还捏造出一个凌驾于一切的幻影吓唬凡人，叫他们听话，以掩盖他们真实的目的，让人类永远像蝼蚁一样屈服与他们脚下的目的。”

沉默突然像一座倾倒的大山，掩埋了整个房间。

Pharazôn沉吟良久，没有说话。他对Valar的不满由来已久，但是却没有把这一切归为谎言。如今，一切都顺理成章了。这就是谎言，Valar用来蒙蔽凡人的谎言。他觉得自己的猜想无比正确，那么死亡，就是他们丢给凡人的一个诅咒。

“可以让他们都离开吗？”他的声音冰冷而坚硬，“我想和你单独说一些话。”

Sauron冲着站立在周围的凡人挥挥手，他们抱起尚在沉睡的兄妹俩，离开房间。

“你觉得人类有没有可能逃离Valar设下的牢笼？”当房间里只剩下他们两个时，Pharazôn打破沉默。

“有。”Sauron 言之凿凿，“只要找回正确的信仰即可。”

“信仰？”Númenor国王露出轻蔑的笑意，“现在只有你我，就不必那么正经了。我不绕圈子，你也别绕。这玩意儿……”他摆摆手，像是要拍去恼人的苍蝇，“大多都是骗人的吧？”

Mordor之主脸上顿时扫过一丝愠怒，但他没有反驳。

“如果陛下想逃出牢笼，势必要和Valar的教导划清界限。”

“这会弄乱我的国家。”Pharazôn直言不讳，“Númenor要是乱了，你该会很高兴吧？”

“是的。”Sauron直言，没有任何掩饰，“但只是逞一时之快。”他的眼神深邃而锐利，仿佛两面开锋的匕首，“我们之间的斗争只会让Valar坐收渔人之利，对我们都不会有好处。当我们两败俱伤的时候，他们就会出面，轻松地收拾我们。”

“这件事我需要考虑。”Pharazôn推延了Sauron的建议，“我不能让Númenor因为不同的信仰内斗，你也看到了，昨晚的局面差点失去控制。”

“不会的，只要陛下能让我来处理。”Mordor之主单膝下跪，主动请缨。

很好，他像我预计的那样上钩了。Pharazôn有些得意，如果成功，我就能彻底改变一切，让我的思想和政策永远流传下去。如果出了问题，也好收回，就让这个人质来顶替一切罪责。“准，你打算从哪里开始改变？”

“瘟疫，治好瘟疫是眼下的首要问题。Valar并不同情凡人，那么就由我来吧。”Sauron的脸上燃烧着自信的光芒。

两天后，Pharazôn下达了一道旨意，要求全国停止一切针对新教徒的暴力行为，所有信仰一律平等，不服者等同叛国。

此道旨意刚刚下达，留居Númenor的外乡人便纷纷向Pharazôn宣誓效忠，称赞他为Númenor的第一明君。而Sauron也履行了他的承诺——治理瘟疫。


	46. 索伦（Sauron）

Sauron很清楚Pharazôn对Valar心存不满，但他却没料到这位国王对信仰如此藐视，尤其是当一位神灵就在面前的情况下。

Eärendil（埃雅仁迪尔）有着如此骄傲狂妄的后代，不能不说是命运的眷顾。不知道那位命运的审判官如何看待此事，大概又会粗暴地将其归结为Melkor对Arda的损伤吧，Mordor之主讪笑。眼下机会就在眼前，成败在此一举。

指间热度升高，他能清楚地感觉到戒指在意志的催促下散发出无形的力量，没有温度，没有气息，却像一张无缝之网，笼罩一切。许多人的想法进入他的脑海，而他要做的就是给这些思想抹上一种名为‘偏执’的情绪。‘偏执’是最锐利的锋刃，超过一切钢铁打造的武器，而虔诚会给它添加更为可怕的效果。一旦点燃这簇火焰，接下来就可以放手不管，任其发展了。

楼下传来纷乱的马蹄声，Pharazôn派来接他回宫的人到了。在被逐出宫廷整整七年后，这位Númenor国王因为自身政治的需要，再次启用他这颗弃子，并且直接纳入核心权力机构——御前议会。Sauron很是开心，也非常小心，他明白，如果再次被弃，就不会有机会了。

国王的信使叩响他的房门，轻微的三声，在Sauron听来如同全城钟磬齐鸣。“进来。”他命令。

“阁下，车马已备好，请您动身。”信使深深地鞠了一躬。

Mordor之主抬手示意，信使转身，在前面带路。

此刻时值暮春，整片Malinorne（梅琳诺，即mallorn‘蔓榕’树）繁花如锦，香气缭绕。Sauron想起七个月前的深秋，Pharazôn独自来找他，表面上是希望他治理瘟疫，实则是打算另竖信仰，改变社会基础结构的打算时，就明白自己会很快回到宫廷。

时间比预期来得稍晚。

“大人，您有什么物件需要携带，可以交由我去取。”信使掀开马车上的丝绸幕帘，Sauron屈身钻了进去。

“暂时没什么。”他吩咐放下帘子。车轮在身下吱吱嘎嘎地响动起来。

在召他回宫这件事上，Pharazôn非常谨慎，直到瘟疫基本消失才下达谕令。半个月前，最后一名病患痊愈，然后又拖延了半个月，确定不会再有新增病例，Númenor国王才下达王令，借着褒奖抗击瘟疫有功，命令他重返宫廷。

如今，他的信徒已经不是刚开始那区区几十人。瘟疫的到来让所有深受其害的家庭都转而信奉他的主人，因为只有这样，他们才能获得治疗。当然，也有一些不愿意改变信仰的家庭，那就让他们抱着祈祷Valar，获得救赎的梦想自生自灭。Mordor之主不会为这些人流露半点同情。

许多信奉Eru的家庭成了绝户，病死的人连着房屋被焚毁，夷平。这种可怕的结局迫使更多人放弃Eru的信仰，弃之如敝履。

这正是他所需要的，也是他所担心的。

Sauron畏惧Eru，从心底畏惧。

记忆中的Eru是个遥远的，并不亲近的威严的存在，给他更多的是震慑感。作为一位较为弱小的Ainu，他不能太靠近Eru，只能从远处感受到他力量辐射出的严肃，那种从内心油然而出的肃然之感。这样相同的感觉，他还在一位Vala身上感受到，就是Melkor，同样的冰冷与炙热，同样的庄重与无情。因此有段时间里，他把他当成了那一位的替身。

他们很像，真的很像，Sauron不知道其他的Ainu是否有相同的感觉。而且，他在Manwë身上，找不到类似的气息，哪怕分毫也罢，一点点都没有。

他们真的是兄弟吗？Sauron迷惑地想。

他曾听Melkor只言片语地提起过一些关于Eru的东西，和其他Valar的理解完全不同。

“我是那个人视为失败的作品。”大能者只有在最放松的时候才会偶尔提及这些，“他一时冲动，复制了一个自我，随之又后悔了。因为，他觉得我会给他带来麻烦。之后，他改变方法，修正了那些可能引发麻烦的‘错误’，创造出Manwë。并告诉他，他和我是兄弟，我们根出同源，借以隐藏需要隐藏的部分。我和傻瓜弟弟提起过这些，但他迂腐木讷，对那个人的话深信不疑，还斥责我背叛神恩。哼！我和那人本无恩义，何来背叛?Mairon，你愿意相信我们中的哪一个？”

哪一个才是真相？Sauron不知道，但他选择相信Melkor。所有的Ainu中，唯有他拥有几乎不受限制的思想，具有自由寻找并衍伸的能力。这也印证了他的话——他的存在会给Eru带来麻烦——反抗，偏执，狂妄自大，藐视权威，不受控制，也就是‘堕落’。

Eru因为Melkor的冒犯而震怒，会不会再次……

“那个人希望修正我这个错误。”Utumno（乌塔莫）被包围的时候，Melkor站在山巅，凝望着Valar的大军，对他说出下面的话，“他们永远都不会理解我的做法。”大能者的眼睛向天空中Varda的星星一般闪闪发亮，“Manwë不能理解，Varda也不能，因为他们都被赋予不能理解。那个人故意让我之后的所有Valar都不具备完整的思想，只是其中的某个片段。这样，我就成了异类，被孤立，被压制，我和他们之间永远都有鸿沟，而他们永远以自身的理解来猜测我的思想，并为之作出他们认定的事实。他们永远都不明白‘异变’，还有与之而来的‘超越’。他们只是按部就班地服从着，还把这个当成美德和信仰。”

“可是主人，他为什么不直接……”Sauron到了嘴边的话止住了。Melkor的表情看起来非常可怕，灰白的肌肤上，红亮的血脉如同扭曲的蛇蜿蜒游动。

“因为那个人需要异变，需要不受控制的思想。”Utumno之王解释道，“唯有异变才能推动世界运转。况且，他无法摧毁自密火诞生的灵魂，因为密火本身不可毁灭。而且，他相信那些蠢货们能够牵制我，平衡这个世界。既然事情还没到糟糕的不可收拾的地步，他便没有理由插手世界。他的干预会带来可怕的后果，比我的要糟糕得多。”

“但是您为什么一定要占有这个世界呢？”Sauron觉得不解，即使再热爱，也没有必要将自身的力量全部注入世界，期待与之同化。

“因为……”Melkor突然敞开思想，以心灵对他说话，“一个完美的世界可以与‘点’建立联系，这是我唯一摆脱他掌控的机会。Mairon，这是我的秘密，别让第三个头脑知晓，希望你能明白。”

“我明白，我的主人。”Sauron犹豫而震惊。他难以相信这些都是真相，但又无法将其草率地归结为谎言。因为谎言是没有必要隐瞒的，只有真相才会。

“什么是‘点’？”Maia提出了最后一个问题。

Utumno之王摇头，“我不知道，也许只有等到实现的那一天，我才会明白‘点’的意义。”

‘点’与我无关，它太遥远了。Sauron掀开帘幕，外面阳光明媚，一派初夏的繁荣景象。既然Eru不会主动干涉世界的进程，而将一切交与Valar管理，那么放手一搏，证明Valar的无能，也不失一种胜利。我会让他们看到，他们的那一套，对于这个世界的管理是多么的无力。

王宫的正门近在眼前，耸立在两旁的方尖碑上，刻满描述这个国家建立的过程。七年前，他骑着一匹瘦马，从偏门无声地离开。而现在，他在王家仪仗队的簇拥下，重返此地。

街道两旁站立着许多市民。当车队进过的时候，人们自发地向他致敬。一些南方人开始叫他‘圣人Tar-Mairon’，就像努美诺尔人尊敬‘远航者Eärendil（埃雅仁迪尔）’一样。人类，果然是善变的物种，同时也容易受到蒙蔽。Sauron并不像Melkor那样藐视凡人，但是许多对于凡人的观点，却是承袭自那位反叛的Vala。

“你听说过哪种礼物需要借由死亡获得？”当凡人苏醒之后，Melkor评价了Eru 对他们的恩赐，“任何愿意深究根源的头脑都不会相信。但是，我的蠢货弟弟和他的幕僚们都相信，还羡慕不已，并且用他们的羡慕揣测我的嫉妒，实在可笑！”大能者从来不会正襟地提起这些，一旦提及必定充满尖酸刻薄之词，“那个人这么说，不过是为了避免激起仇恨。既然给予了超越命运和自由改变一切的天赋，那么同样带来的就是不可控制。将死亡赐予凡人，是为了让一切变得可控。限制住时间，也就遏制了‘自由’无序的发展。他已经吃过一次亏，不会再掉进同一个坑里了。但是——”Vala恶意地眯起眼睛，“我要将怀疑和恐惧赠与凡人，看看有多少人还会对死亡表现得释然。你说，这是不是个很有趣的主意？”

可惜他无法亲眼见到如今的场面——在怀疑和恐惧的驱使下，有多少人畏惧着死亡，同时憎恨Eru的安排。

“阁下，请您下车，王座厅就在前面。”使者掀开帘幕，为马车架好木梯。

我回来了。Sauron钻出马车，将头巾又往下拉了拉，遮住整个脸庞。如今，他换上了王公贵族才能穿着的紫色衣袍，佩戴着领主身份的发带，缓步踏上王座厅前的阶梯。两旁的卫兵向他致敬，仆从们也是，因为他治好了不少人和他们家人的疾病。

他们都成了我的信徒，因为一个简单的理由，如此的容易。

王座厅的正门为他敞开，白色大理石雕刻枝蔓花纹的墙壁上，悬挂着Númenor王族的金、蓝、白，三色旗帜。旗帜的一面是一颗明星，另一面是一艘白船，以纪念王国开创者之父——圣人Eärendil。来Númenor十一年，这是Sauron第一次走进岛国最庄严，最隆重的会场，也是最高权力的象徵之地。

大厅雄伟恢宏，黑压压的人群聚集在当中竟然一点也不拥挤。高达七十尺的巨型立柱被雕錾成了山峰的模样，浑如缩小了的天之柱Meneltarma（米涅塔玛）。许多金红色，织满花纹的帷幔从带有弧度的穹顶上悬垂而下，将空旷的室内切割成大小恰当的立体空间，既不会显得过于狭促，也不会让人因为空间的空旷而感到寒冷。

Pharazôn端坐在最内侧高台顶端的王座上，身着节日庆典的白色礼服，披缀着红色斗篷，佩戴着古老的白宝石头带，就像Eärendil佩戴着Silmaril（茜玛丽尔）一样——这是Númenor王族代代传承的王冕。（注：这里是原设，Númenor诸王并不佩戴王冠，而是用丝带将一颗白色的精灵宝石配于前额。至于那种带翼的王冠，是刚铎王室的冠冕。）

当Sauron步入大厅之后，这位国王自王座上起身，将权杖向前送出，以示欢迎。

“今天，我召集各位来此，是因为我们在拥有智慧的Mairon的帮助下，战胜了肆虐的瘟疫，挽回了无数人的生命。”Númenor国王朗声宣布，四周的石壁将声音自然放大，形成优美的混响效果，更添庄重，“我将在此表彰他的功绩，迎接他成为御前议会的一员，并赐予领主封号。从今天起，他将拥有Númenor贵族的冠名‘Tar’，并尊称为大国师。”

“陛下英明！”立刻有声音附和。比起前次册封，此次支持的声音更为坚定，更为众多。“陛下的决策是我国人之福！”原本一些不太喜欢Sauron的人也改变了他们的看法，认为他隐忍而谦逊。

“陛下英明！Númenor万岁!”口号声此起彼伏。

“陛下，您不能这样 ！”Amandil成了全场唯一反对的声音。他自高坐中立起，孤单而怪异。

“您并未彻查瘟疫的来源！”亲王几个月来苍老了许多，斑白的须发纠结凌乱，随着他愤怒的情绪根根竖立，“更加没有问清楚，眼前此人是使用了何种方法治疗疫病。就草率地抹去他人质的身份，将他因战败而失去的领主封号重新赐予他。或许，这一切都是个圈套，是他谋求脱离困境，重获权力，东山再起设下的陷井！”

“但他平息瘟疫是事实！”Pharazôn 语调中透着愠怒，压过了全场的人声。刹那间，整座大厅似乎充满了不会说话的幽灵，活人进入了亡者的国度，死一般的寂静。无数双眼睛盯着Númenor 国王和面对着他的Amandil，静默无声。

Sauron 优雅地退至一边，金色的双眼在头巾下闪闪发亮，他冰冷地看着Pharazôn 。

Númenor 国王的面孔被愤怒染红，他用权杖沉重地敲击着地面，说出警告的话语，“听着！Amandil，你和你那帮所谓的智者，苦熬了七个月也没找出结果，只会抱着故纸堆瞎嚷嚷，反倒来指责我的不是！我信任Tar-Mairon。没有他的‘圈套’，这里的人都会染上瘟疫。没有他的‘陷井’，你大概也和那帮躺在火堆里的死尸一样，化为灰烬！”

“陛下！”Andúnië（安督内依）亲王的声音比寒风中的枯叶更加颤抖，“这是引狼入室啊！”

“狼？至少比一条吠叫的狗更加温顺。”

直白的侮辱脱口而出，Amandil整个人就像被一杆长矛笔直地钉在了地面上，浑身僵硬。“不……陛下……您……倒行逆施会激怒神灵，引来惩罚。”

“惩罚……”Pharazôn忽然收回了目光，脸色变得比暴风雨来临前的天空还要铁青，“我什么都不做，他们同样给予惩罚。这样的神灵，这样的信仰，不要也罢！Amandil，如果你无法忍受Tar-Mairon所在的御前议会，就主动退出好了。我这儿，不缺你一个。”

“陛下下下下！”Amandil像暴风雪中的寒号鸟一样哀鸣。

“此事就此决定，不做更改。”Númenor 国王强硬而坚定，“从今天起，我承认Tar-Mairon和他所宣扬的新教为Númenor合法的宗教，并为此大赦天下，释放所有因为信仰迫害而被关押的囚徒。”

“陛下英明。”Sauron第一次由衷地称赞起Pharazôn。


	47. 奥玛拉（Aomala）

哈拉德男孩恢复了健康，像从前一样充满活力，但是，欢乐不再。

如今的他，成了大国师Tar-Mairon身边的一个小学徒，和妹妹一同侍奉这个救命恩人，并成为他最忠实的信徒。他坚定地相信‘自由的赐予者’Melkor会指引他们获得永恒的幸福，而眼前的一切苦难，都是敌人的考验。

“这世上有着许多虚假的神灵和他们的信徒。”Sauron和善地向他们传授教导，“你们要做的，就是用自己的行动去改造他们，去纠正他们，去消灭他们，这样就能获得神的宠爱。”他的身体似乎披有一层微光，向外辐射着令人难以拒绝的威严和圣洁。

人们都说，国师并非凡人，乃是一位下凡的圣者。

当然也有不同的声音。他听到过一些看上去十分和蔼的老者称呼他为——恶魔。

Aomala无法容忍这样的污蔑。他用石块砸破了某个赞同这个称呼的女人的头，还把她的衣服撕扯成碎片，叫她大庭广众之下无地自容。他的做法得到了不少同样身为国师学徒的孩童的称赞，他们开始叫他‘勇敢的Aomala’或者‘雄狮Aomala’。

男孩喜欢这样的称号。

但这些都是可有可无的，哈拉德男孩最喜欢的还是得到国师的褒奖。Sauron会给表现好的，听从吩咐的，认真学习的儿童糖果和糕点。这些来自努美诺尔宫廷的食物是这些孩子自打来到岛国后就再也没尝过的美味。

Aomala是其中获得最多的少年，几乎每个星期都能得到一次。

Sauron给予的任务很简单：学习教义；学习语言，包括黑暗语，阿杜纳克语和通用语；然后是工匠的技术，根据个人的喜好选择；最后是收集信息——去监视他所指定的努美诺尔人——那些人自称‘忠诚者’，国师却称他们为‘异教徒’和在追随白魔鬼的人。

Aomala，妹妹，还有一对名叫Nateia、Liyala的姐妹就负责跟踪一个叫Amandil（阿曼迪尔）的贵族和他的家人。去了哪里，和谁接触，事无巨细都要汇报。表面上，他们仍然是街面上的小乞丐，每天流浪。但实际，他们都是王国情报网的一员。将这个国家，尤其是都城的动向汇报给它的最高统治者Pharazôn（法拉宗）。自从出了去年的那件大事后，Númenor的国王便不再相信他的内阁上呈的消息。

“你们在为国王服务，理应感到光荣。”每天晚上汇报消息的时候，Sauron都会重复这句话，“你们所做的每一件事都是在荣耀神灵，而非为我服务。”其实说不说这些都没关系，Aomala甘心为国师服务，献出自己的一切。

偶尔，Sauron面前最活跃的狂信者Jezerike（杰则瑞克）会来巡视任务。他是信徒们的榜样和标杆，发生在他身上的奇迹早已传遍整个教会。

如果妈妈不死，会是另一个奇迹，苦涩溢满男孩的嘴巴。国师救了她一次，却没能救她第二次，这一切都是‘忠诚者’的错。Aomala愤恨地想。他期待着自己成为另一个标杆，然后让所有‘忠诚者’饱尝他们曾经受到的痛苦。

他努力地朝着那个目标前进，付出了比别人多得多的汗水。渐渐的，他从十几个小学徒中脱颖而出，成了最受信赖的一个。

Sauron获封18个月后，天气渐寒，冰霜很早就覆盖了以往葱郁的草地。十一月的清晨，天色蒙明，灰色的冷空气贴压这地面，形成一层飘荡的白雾。Aomala像往常一样，很早就起身练习武技。这还是他身为王子时，父亲训练的习惯。不同的是，那时他的训练地点是在沙漠，比这里要温暖干燥得多。

自打他学会走路以后，父亲便开始传授他长矛和弯刀的使用技巧，还有作为一名猎人必须的生存之道，直到作为奴隶被带来Númenor的前夕。他憎恨这个国家，发誓永远不会改变初衷。这种情绪促使他练习得更加勤奋，也更加疯狂。

Sauron发觉了这点，决定亲自给予他教导。

“你是叫Aomala吧。”他的出现令男孩受宠若惊。

“是的，国师大人。”Aomala停止手中的动作，恭敬地屈身行礼。十四岁的他身高超过了不少同族人，但比起努美诺尔的居民，还是太过瘦削，“您是我的主人。”他对Sauron敬若神明，“我是您卑微的仆从，愿意为您效犬马之劳。”

“这么说，你愿意替我做一切事情？”堕落的Maia伸手拂过他的额头，“愿意将一切交由我安排？”

“是的。”Aomala回答，“只为能够复仇。”

“如你所愿。”Sauron微笑，轻浅的笑意胜过冬日温暖的阳光，“跟我来。”他命令。

被自己所崇敬的人重视，哈拉德男孩心头充满了骄傲。他一路紧紧跟随着国师的身影，从他们居住的下宫区，前往已经废弃很久的旧宫。

这里很安静，古老的树藤缠绕着雕刻精美的石柱，铺散出如同帷幔般的绿色帘幕。偶有微风拂过，这片叶片叠成的绿色墙壁便如海波一般上下轻摇，沙沙作响。获封之后的Sauron就住在这儿，靠近女王Tar-Telperiën（泰尔匹瑞安）的旧居。

幽深的院落里空无一人，四季蔷薇缠绕着立柱安静地开放，给这渐入初冬的清晨带来一丝馨香。庭院整理得非常得当，干净、整洁，却又与自然融为一体，透露着一种奇异的静谧之感。Aomala环视四周，并没见着那位一直以来照料国师生活的女侍。拥有地位的男性理应让女人照料生活，并让女人服从他的意志，听从他的安排，这是男孩从未怀疑的‘真理’。他父亲就拥有数名妻子，还有众多的女奴。童年时见到最多的就是女人们忙碌的身影，父亲也从来不会让自己脱离女人的照料。他的宫廷里永远不会缺少仆妇的整理，更不会像这样空无一人，即便是战时。

不过这条‘真理’似乎对眼前的这位并不适用。Sauron很少与女性亲近，更别说像一般男人那样见着漂亮女人就发痴。

他永远都是理性的化身，Aomala相信神灵正是如此。而侍奉一位活着的神，是他的荣幸。

“主人，如果您不嫌弃，可以让我来伺候您的起居，就像您照顾病重时的我一样。”

“你是觉得，我不需要侍女的侍奉很奇怪，对吗？”Sauron似乎瞧出了他的心思，“其实真正的男人并不需要女人的伺候，他们自己有手，为什么不自己做事？让女人伺候是懒惰的表现，还要找一个正当的理由安慰自己，这就是那些‘忠诚者’的认为。我不需要你的侍奉，我有更重要的事吩咐与你。”堕落的Maia领着他走进内室，从那些沿墙壁摆放的木架上取来一个木盒，打开后，里面是一把奇怪的剑，看起来就像一支放大的三棱锥。

“它是你的了。”Sauron言道，“我请Armenelos（阿美尼罗斯）最好的铁匠打造了它。一个忠诚的武士怎么能没有武器呢？”

“它是我的了？”Aomala简直不相信自己的耳朵，“它是我的了！”男孩欣喜地接过剑，屈身跪倒在地上，“主人需要我用它来干什么？”

“拥护神的教导。”国师仰起头，像他布道时那样祈祷，“保护忠诚的信徒，执行神的律法，消灭作乱的敌人，血祭背叛者！”

“Aomala谨记教导。”哈拉德男孩高举双手，郑重发誓，“如有违背，天诛地灭。”

“从现在开始，你便是暗影之手，教会里的执法者和斗士。”Sauron伸手扶起他，“你有很多东西需要学习，并且不可向别人泄露身份，包括你的妹妹。”

“明白。”

“下面，我们就从最基本的要领开始学习。”Sauron握住他的手，强大而不可违抗，“第一条，出剑时永远不要考虑为什么……”

武技的训练枯燥、乏味、残酷。Sauron没有任何怜悯，每次对战都会在男孩的身上留下数道伤口，其中一些深可见骨。除了这些，他还会定期受到惩罚，以磨练意志。这一切Aomala都能忍受，在他背着妹妹倒在图书馆前的时候就已下定决心，为了自己的族人所受的灾难复仇。

四年后，他成了一个强壮的小伙子，嘴唇上萌发出细密的绒毛，高大的身材不逊于任何一个努美诺尔人。虽然没有岛国人肤色白皙，但相貌却很接近他们，尤其是他略带墨绿色的双眼，非常符合岛国人的审美。

Sauron在第二年年中之后就很少亲自教他了。作为Númenor的国师，他非常忙碌。国王几乎每天都会通知他参加会议，尤其是一年前再次改变对待哈拉德人的政策，将以前的消灭征服主旨改为招安共荣之后。

Aomala有幸参与了其中的一次会议，虽然只是作为一位旁观者。

“这六个月来，从Umbar（昂巴）传来的信报表明，袭击事件已近乎消失。与我们合作的南哈拉德人、西坎德人和白山山民都已经约束住了自身土地上的流寇、盗匪和暴民，我觉得可以适当从Umbar及其周边地区撤军。”

御前法官Iisdahâd（伊斯达哈德）刚说完，就遭到了海军元帅Vagnash（瓦格纳什）的反对。“我觉得此事陛下应该从长计议。突然的撤军势必会引起诸多势力的关注，进而让整个地区陷入不安。那些南蛮子都是唯利是图，言而无信之辈，所服从的也仅仅是我军的威慑。一旦考虑撤军，反叛的思想就会在他们的脑袋里作祟。”

“照你的意思，我们得永远打下去？”Iisdahâd轻蔑地扬起下巴，“陛下，连年的战争已经让我们失去了许多人手和财物，Umbar地区的税收不及战前的百分之一，大片土地抛荒，不仅是中洲，Númenor也是如此。许多农夫都死在了战场上，他们的家园也跟着荒芜，Vagnash的做派是在让整个Númenor挨饿，仅仅喂饱他一个。”

“你怎么说话呢？老东西！”海军元帅毫无礼貌地咆哮起来。

“安静！Vash。”Pharazôn喝道，“注意一下这是在开会。”

国王的声音让所有的不满和抱怨都湮没在那张双唇扭曲的嘴巴里。Vagnash已经是这周的第二次当众失态了，他的行为稍稍激起了Pharazôn的不满。

“Iisdahâd，Vagnash的提议有他的考虑，不无道理。”Númenor国王缓缓说道，“我需要一个万全之策，才能撤军。”

“陛下，让征服变为合作，将自主权还给他们，问题自会迎刃而解。”Iisdahâd语气不紧不慢，但是却没能让Pharazôn紧皱的眉头舒展开。

“法官大人。”Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督Agoripa（阿格里帕）插话，“您的提议是否意味着放弃我们曾经争取到的一切战果？”

“正是。”御前法官语气笃定，“这场仗本来就不该打，是被某些人的煽风点火给搅黄的。”他的眼睛一直盯着Vagnash，似乎要喷出火花。

“我不同意。”Hekademir（赫卡德米尔），国王的防务大臣直面表达了自己的不满，“Númenor的领导有什么不好？那些中洲人既迷信，又愚蠢，在我们将文明带给他们之前，他们还在地里刨虫子吃呢。教导一群野蛮人，是国王陛下的恩德。”

简直是放屁！Aomala真想一拳挥在那张颠倒是非的嘴巴上。他向前迈了一步，立刻就被主人察觉了。Sauron伸手捅捅他，命令他退回原来的位置。

“那么你有什么好办法结束战争？智者！”御前法官没好气地嘲讽回去，“不要只会说大话，放空话，就像Laurinquë（劳琳葵），除了花朵百无一用。”

“你！”防务大臣的脸涨了个通红，活像一只煮熟的龙虾。

“他说的没错，Hekademir。”Pharazôn不耐烦地喝止他的大臣，“自从你上任以来，就没提出过什么自己的建议，和Endekor（恩德克）一样，只会跟在别人后面搬弄是非。”

Hekademir立刻识相地闭上嘴巴，连带着Endekor全都低下头去，躲避着国王的目光。

“我的意见是不能放弃以往的战果。”Pharazôn手指交叉，支着下颚，“我需要一个万全之策。Mairon，你还没有发表意见。”

“我没有意见，陛下。”Sauron出乎预料地推辞了命令。“Iisdahâd大人和Vagnash大人的提议都没有错误，都是为Númenor着想。”

“我明白他们的忠心。”Pharazôn直言，“我做事情不喜欢绕圈子，这么说吧，我不想放弃任何一样，该怎么办？”

“如果陛下不在意智者的嘴巴和史官的笔锋，我可以提议一个方法。”Sauron眼睛盯着桌面，等待着国王的回答。议会席间窃窃私语，就像许多鱼儿在水草间发出寻觅食物的轻响。

一阵沉默之后，Pharazôn表明了自己的态度。“你说吧，至于我是否采纳，有待考虑。”

“那好。”Sauron坐直身体，但目光并未离开桌面，“我的意见有两点：第一点可以解决如今劳力不足，土地荒废的问题，就是允许国家拥有奴隶。之前虽然Númenor的权贵家庭都有不少家奴和床奴，但总体的态度是反对的，即使是在宫廷服役的人也是自由身，带来的问题是效率低下。而陛下带回的战俘人数虽然不少，却几乎都是作为赏赐给了各家的领主，这就导致人力和物力的分散。我的提议是，战争期间因为大量人手的流逝，出现的大量无人耕种的土地，不如将它们收为国有，然后由国有奴隶统一耕作，统一收割，粮食缺口问题也就解决了。”

“这是你在Mordor的做法吧？”御前法官的眉头锁成了一条线。

“这的确是我在Mordor的做法。”Sauron坦诚直言，“让敌人被迫为自己耕作，有什么不妥吗？”

“Númenor不需要奴隶制。”开口的是Agoripa。总督大人很少表明自己的意见，这次却一反常态地第二次插话，“收回私人土地国有，会激起民愤的！”

“是收回无主的土地。”Sauron强调，“与其荒废赋闲，长满野草，不如收回国有，再统一耕种。”

“但是奴隶呢，奴隶从哪里来？”Mittalmar总督对此事十分关心，“一旦撤军，我们就不可能再抓获那么多俘虏了。”

“这个容易。”Sauron丢给他一个阴森的微笑，“准许奴隶买卖。哈拉德人、坎德人的很大一笔收入都是来自奴隶市场。但是陛下发动征讨之后，他们的这个财路就给断了。如果Númenor允许重开市场，我想他们一定会十分乐意，并且比之前还要服从。”

“准许奴隶买卖，让我想想……”Pharazôn犹豫不决，“这点暂搁，还有一点呢？”

“和这个有关。”Sauron解释，“就是让Barad-dur（巴拉都）作为监视者或者是中人，介入奴隶买卖。一来他们对此事很熟，不怕南蛮子们玩花招；二来，陛下不直接插手此事，压力会小很多。三来，他们目前全都效忠陛下，忠心不二，能够有效地填补Númenor在中土缺少的兵力。这样一来，撤军的后顾之忧便能解决。”

“你是在为自己考虑吧，Sauron。”Agoripa第三次插话，气氛一瞬间凝结了，“别忘记十二年前你是因为何种原因遭到贬斥的。”

一丝僵硬的表情出现在Mordor之主脸上。“总督大人，这需要陛下的评判，而非是您。”

“好了，此事争议太多，暂且不做定论。”Pharazôn的态度出奇地暧昧，没有偏向任何一边，“散会。”他命令道。

当天晚上，Aomala按照Sauron的要求留在了宫内，他的感觉是主人因为Agoripa的态度非常生气。

因为地处偏僻，入夜后Sauron居所区域就会变得十分安静。但是这一夜，Aomala却总是听到奇怪的声响，就像是无数的爬虫在床底游走。于是，他离开床，寻找这声音的来源。

周围没有一丝光亮，连月光和星光都为浓厚的云层遮蔽。Aomala沿着墙根摸索，运用Sauron所教的夜行术确定方向。他先是来到庭院之中，闭上眼睛，倾尽全部注意力凝听声音的来源。这幢灰石砌成的建筑共有三层，而声音似乎就是从无人居住的顶层阁楼里发出来的。

Aomala决定上去查探一番，看看究竟是谁在那里。

他重新进入室内，找到楼梯位置。黑暗中的楼道狭窄扭曲，哈拉德少年像一只影猫悄然前行，没有发出任何声响。

‘沙沙，沙沙……’声音越来越大，一抹火光出现在楼梯尽头阁楼的房间里，昏暗、飘渺，显现着不同寻常的飘忽的绿意。伴随着火光的是，若有若无的乳香的气味，丝丝缕缕，撩拨着嗅觉，它的存在可以帮助沉思者安神静心。

上来吧。一道命令像闪电一样直冲他的脑海，哈拉德少年一愣，止住了脚步。“主人，是你吗？”他开口问道。

“上来。”这次是明确的声音，但不知是何原因有些变调。

Aomala直起身体，轻声上楼。他知道Sauron时常会独自祈祷，而这时去打扰他是极不礼貌的行为。“主人，抱歉……”

没什么的，也该到了让你知道的时候了。过来吧。

思想再次笔直地传入脑海，哈拉德少年依照命令踏上了最后一层台阶。

飘忽的火光前，一个身影后背向外跪坐在阁楼正中，全身赤裸，未着寸缕。他面前的火盆正是全部光线的来源，闪烁而迷蒙，在光裸的肌肤上投下许多斑驳的色彩。

“到我面前来。”Sauron再次以言语命令，但是他的声音特别奇怪，就像是有东西牵拉着嘴巴，含混不清。

Aomala低下头，眼睛盯着地面，走到主人指定的地方，以相同的姿势跪坐在地面上。一些奇怪的东西跃进他的眼睛——火盆边上，随意地摆放着许多纸张。其中的一两张上面，放着些许棕褐色的，散发着强烈药味的粉末，此外是一些纤细的，荨麻碾成的绳索，以及散落其间的锋利的黄貂鱼刺。

主人在干什么？哈拉德少年迷惑地抬起头，接着倒吸一口冷气……

Mordor之主的头低垂在胸前，长发披散，凌乱，潮湿，就像刚刚淋了一场大雨。他的面孔隐蔽在纷乱的银发之下，虽然模糊不清，却隐隐现出血迹。这血迹一路向下，沾染在他胸前，以及平铺于两腿间的纸张上。更为诡异的是，许多深红的线条出现在胸口染血的肌肤上，它们缠绕着，交织着，编缀成一只瞳孔竖直的兽眼，燃烧如火。

“主人，您在干什么？”Aomala感到灵魂为寒冷冻结。

“我……在为神灵奉献，为了……他给予我的纪念。”

他拿起一根荨麻细绳，在掌心搓捻。银发被手指向两边分开，露出一张因为痛苦而扭曲的脸。那张脸上染满了血，而更多的血从他的嘴巴里冒出，滴落在面前的纸页上。“今天是新月之夜……是最黑暗的时刻……亦是最神圣的时刻。”Mordor之主轻声吟诵。他伸出舌头，那上面有一个被黄貂鱼刺戳穿的孔洞，大小几乎可以塞进一根初生婴儿的手指。

Sauron用左手捏住舌尖，右手将捻尖的绳索自下而上穿进割开的伤口，再一点点从上面拉出，慢慢将绳子穿过舌头。大滴的鲜血如同成熟的樱桃坠落在面前的纸页上，很快就将上面的几张浸透。“我们尊敬的神会听见他虔诚信徒的祈祷，还有思念。”

他将浸满血液的纸张投入面前的火盆，纸张顷刻焦灼，卷曲，化为粉末。“mel，你能感觉到我的心意吗？”火焰飘飞，舔舐着所有，撒发出难以名状的幽绿光辉，给周围的一切涂抹上鬼魅般的色彩。

“主人……”哈拉德少年如鱼刺哽喉，难以言述。

“帮我……”Sauron分开两腿，挺起腰肢，露出那隐秘的部分。他的意思很明显了，这会是接下来进行献祭的地方。

Mordor之主松开穿过绳索的舌头，用两只手摩挲疲软的肢体，表情痛苦而疲惫。

“主人，让我来吧。”Aomala绕过火盆，俯身贴上地面，张嘴含住那柔软多变的地方，用舌头轻轻拨弄敏感的尖端。他感到那肢体在口腔里渐渐变热，渐渐变硬。于是，他变换姿势，用肩膀顶起Sauron双膝，让主人两腿分得更开，然后仰着脖子将勃起的阴茎整个儿吞入喉咙。血液在那奇妙的器官里涌动，携带着心脏律动的节奏。

抽动起先非常缓慢，Aomala小心地用舌根挤压着那器官的尖端，它变得更加潮湿，更加硬挺。于是，哈拉德少年加快了速度，让那敏感的地方飞快地摩擦着上颚。他能发觉Sauron的肌肉在收紧，身体也渐渐绷直。

终于，淫靡放纵的喘息声自Mordor之主口中溢出，这位堕落Maia用手推开哈拉德少年。“好了，我该完成祭礼，而非沉溺情欲。听着，抓住它，不要在乎我的疼痛。”

“遵命，主人。”Aomala和Sauron面对面地跪着，两只手紧握住Maia坚挺的阴茎。Mordor之主从纸面上拾起一根黄貂鱼刺，对准管沟的后方，用力戳入。“唔……”痛苦的呻吟冲出他的齿缝，颤抖如地震波一般传遍全身。Sauron的脸色白如垩石，大颗汗珠从毛孔间渗出，凝聚，滑落，在皮肤上流下蜿蜒的水迹。

伤口血流如注，倾洒在早已垫好的纸张上。Mordor之主并未因疼痛停止手中的动作，而是不停地转动着鱼刺，向下锥刺，直到穿透阴茎。鱼刺锋利的锯齿拉动着被撕裂的肉体，每一寸都带动一阵抽搐。“主人，还要继续吗？”少年问道。

“继续……把绳子……给我……”Sauron汗如雨下。他接过男孩递来的绳索，系在鱼刺末端磨出的孔眼里，然后拉动，让荨麻绳索穿过伤口。“我的神灵。”Maia喃喃低语，“请你收下这真诚的奉献，希望你能感觉到我所做的一切……”

他将那些承接鲜血的纸页全都丢进火盆，随着火焰焚化殆尽。

“主人，您的伤口需要止血。”Aomala在一旁提醒，“主人……”

Sauron直起身，从伤口里抽掉绳索，然后抓起一把棕褐色的粉末洒在上面。“Aomala，你是神灵最忠诚的斗士，这样的奉献需要你的参与。”

“主人……”

“为神灵奉献吧，Aomala。”Sauron将绳索和鱼刺塞进少年手中。

“遵命。”

 


	48. 泽兰瑞娜（Zélarena）

Zélarena回了一趟Romenna（罗门那）的养父母家。

自从Pharazôn允许Sauron公开传教之后，Melkor的信徒仿佛雨后的蘑菇，出现在公众的视野中，有来自中土的异乡人，也有纯正血统的努美诺尔人。他们身穿黑袍，披着红色头巾，在公开场合以各种苦行磨练自己——鞭挞、穿刺、放血——以求神明的亲赖。

Zélarena从没见过这样的信仰，觉得怪异而可怖。不过也有她觉得非常融洽的地方——这些信徒，尤其是来自中土的那些信徒，相当团结。他们比土生土长的岛国人更加乐意帮助志同道合的同伴，在别人危难之际伸出援手。

如果事态仅仅朝着这样的方向发展，所有的纷争都将偃旗息鼓。但是，摆脱了非法称号的Melkor信徒慢慢地显现出他们的凝聚力和强大的攻击性。他们开始主动‘要求’别人的尊重，并将自身的信仰习俗凌驾于一切之上，包括Númenor的法律。

在信徒的聚居区内，一切外来者都被强令按照他们的习惯活动，包括饮食，穿着，祈祷方式。在聚居区外，他们坚持着自己的习惯，并且‘要求’得到别人的尊重。部分东方人还把他们一夫多妻的婚姻制度带来了Númenor。这种婚姻允许男性同时拥有多个配偶，而且承认情妇的私生子同妻子生的一样合法。它的宗旨在于将血统和权力全都聚焦在男性身上，剥夺女性的作用，将她们视为工具，并反过来强化男性的权威，因此受到不少不满传统的努美诺尔人的瞩目。但是因为Pharazôn并未承认这种婚姻的合法性，它也就仅仅局限在那些非Númenor血统的信徒家庭。

可这仅仅是暂时的，谁也不知道Pharazôn何时会像解禁Sauron传教一样，解禁这外来的一切。Zélarena非常忧虑这一情况的发生。许久之前，Nalétar（那蕾塔）曾经和她提及过家乡人对待女性的态度，她们生的渺小，活的卑微，死的悄然无声。她甚至提起，自己的祖父最宠爱的小妾死时，连一件随身的首饰都能不带走，一切的一切都属于男性支配，包括她们自己。

Zélarena讨厌这种名为保护的强迫，就像她痛恨Eru的教导中对女性的定义——她们理应服从，是因为她们的天赋职责如此。侍女的理解是——这是男人为自己的统治编造的谎言，他们勒令女性服从，从而实现对家庭，对社会的掌控。

婚姻皆是枷锁。

努美诺尔人对不婚的女性采取的是贬斥的态度，觉得她们在精神上拥有疾病，被邪恶浸染。而东方人更糟，他们会消灭不婚者，而常用的手段便是强暴，然后恬不知耻地自诩为她的丈夫，占有她的一切。

两者都令Zélarena无法忍受。

她决定回去后找Sauron谈谈，设法给自己的不婚找个合适的理由，免得被好事者打搅。因为就在她请假离开都城的前夕，遭到了时常前来听授讲经的信徒的骚扰。那东方蛮子无耻地告诉她，在他的家乡，只有最风骚的婊子才会如此混在男人堆里，穿着低胸暴露的裙服挤来挤去，规矩的女子应该遮好面孔，呆在家里。而他愿意娶她，然后给她一个幸福美满的生活和众多的孩子。

“把那玩意儿塞进嘴巴里吧。”侍女随手将一杯冷水浇在他的头上，“自己操自己，随时都能干。”

“婊子。”东方男子威胁地低吼。

“怂货，你再啰嗦小心我找借口阉了你。”Zélarena沉下脸，“不要以为自己换了身衣服就不是贱民了。能放你们爬上来，就能把你们再踹下去。”

东方人脸色一凛，骂骂咧咧地转身挪到一边去了。他们现在还不敢在聚居区外公然挑衅Númenor的法令，也不敢主动攻击非相同信仰的努美诺尔人。但矛盾并未因此消失，一些看起来微不足道的事情成了许多不和爆发的焦点，例如：哈拉德人爱吃的狗肉，东方人酷爱的生食成了岛国人斥责为肮脏的源头，而努美诺尔人的小菜炸鱼眼裹栗子则是所有来自中土的人士最为诟病的，被形容为恶魔的厨艺。

这仅仅是诸多分歧的一个方面。

努美诺尔人，尤其是坚持Eru信仰的努美诺尔人，非常不满这些Melkor信徒修建祭坛的行为。他们视之为对Eru最邪恶，最直面的背叛和侮辱。所以，这些‘忠诚者’时常会自发地聚集起来破坏这些地方。在上面泼洒污水，垃圾，拆毁打碎围栏。通常情况下，Melkor的祭坛建在聚居区的最高处，由石头和泥土夯筑成一个方形平台。因此要想破坏它，必须穿过整个聚居区，冲突可想而知。

解禁令下达后的这五年间，几乎每个月都会爆发数起流血事件。参与者少到一两人，多到数十人，甚至一直闹到Pharazôn面前。双方各执一词，互相指责不是。奇怪的是，Númenor国王仅仅是示以警告和安慰，却从不表态，更不阻止。

于是，‘忠诚者’中悄悄流行起一种说法：国王已经投靠Sauron，改变信仰了。他不再是Númenor公正的君主，而是信奉黑暗的暴君。

Zélarena不清楚Pharazôn听闻这种说法后会作何感想，但她可以确定，国王一定不会喜欢。

如今的Númenor掩藏在阴云之下，一切都临近那个爆发的终点。Zélarena此次回家，也是因为担心养父母的处境。

前往Romenna的路途不算遥远，却没有从前好走。一路上，Zélarena目睹了两起突发事件，都是发生在矛盾最多的混居地带，起因是外来移民侮辱了努美诺尔人的女孩。肇事者被乱石砸死，尸体吊在村口示众，直到零零漓漓地往下垮塌，才被解下来焚烧。

“那些异教徒越来越无法无天了，很快就要把祖先流传给我们的土地占为己有了！”有人站在焚尸的柴堆边高喊，“必须让他们服从我们的律法，否则就滚出Númenor！”

这样的声音在Romenna及附近地区最为高涨。这里的绝大部分人还信仰着Eru。

侍女不想介入任何纷争，童年时家庭内的争斗已经让她对这一切深恶痛绝。如今家族财产再次回到她手中，需要照顾的孩子也已长大，她就只想走自己的路，安安稳稳地度过此生。凡人本就生命短暂，如此挣来斗去又有何意义？

美丽的Romenna旧港曾经是王国最繁荣的海港，在Ar-Gimilzôr（阿-金密索）下令全面禁止和精灵接触之前，这里是最后驶向精灵国土的航船的起始地。不过现在，它的命运同那西面的港口一样，萧瑟而寂静。承担航务的繁忙新港在它南方大约十里格的一处环礁内，前往东方的船舶都是从那里出发，直抵中土的Umbar（昂巴）海岸。

旧港，属于忠于精灵的朋友们，也属于这个国家禁忌的话题。

城里的白石建筑依山临海，仿佛一条腰带缠绕在海岸山的中隙。高低错落的建筑由下至上，一层叠压着一层，挤挤挨挨不留缝隙。屋顶上覆盖的灰蓝色瓦片致密严谨，如同巨龙的鳞甲，在阳光下闪烁光彩。Zélarena养父母的房子就在这层叠的建筑群的最下面，靠近海港附近，包含两幢石头建筑和一个狭小的庭院，是侍女一生中呆过的最快乐的地方。

Zélarena骑马一直走到门前才驻足。两扇历经岁月洗礼的木门已经从原先的朱红色蜕变成了棕咖色，许多地方的油漆都龟裂剥落，露出里面的木质，仿佛久旱开裂的土地。

侍女抬手扣了门上的铜环三次，一个小女孩从门里探出头来。“请问您找谁？”

“你爸爸在家吗？”侍女想把门再打开一点儿，无奈孩子堵得很紧。

“你找我爸爸？”小女孩侧着脸看着她，满脸的迷惑，“你是谁啊？我不认识你。”

“我是你姑姑。”Zélarena解释，但是孩子压根儿不信，“你不是我姑姑，我姑姑是Laurelinën（罗瑞林恩）。”

“我是你姑姑，Laurelinën是我妹妹，我……”

女孩在摇头，“我不认识你。爸爸说，不要给陌生人开门，陌生人都是坏人。”

“我不是坏人。”侍女哭笑不得，就是过不了孩子这一关。

“Annarië（阿纳瑞），是谁在外面？”Laurelinën的声音立刻将所有的熟悉召唤回身边。“姑姑……”孩子扭头喊道。

“是我，Zére！”Zélarena的声音越过孩子的声音，像号角一样穿进这座庭院的主人的耳朵，“Laure！我回来了。”

Laurelinën的金发立刻出现在视野中。她手里捧着厚厚一叠书稿，正穿过回廊准备去后院。“Zére，你怎么回来了？”女孩放下书稿，抚平裙子，一路小跑过来，白色的裙摆在她脚下涌起大浪。

“宫里最近没什么事，我就请了几天假。”侍女抱起小女孩，把一个麻线编织的小包别在她的腰带上。“爸爸他们呢？不在家吗？”

“唉……”Laurelinën叹了口气，“这都要怪国王带回来的那个人质，他散布的异端邪说已经让大多数人失去了对Eru的崇敬。我们现在根本不敢对外暴露一点儿身份信息，唯恐引起不必要的麻烦。爸爸他们都到‘信仰者之家’去了，一时半会儿恐怕不会回来。”

信仰者之家。Zélarena很久以前就听说过这个‘忠诚者’的秘密集会，但长久以来都不知道它的具体位置。她猜测过它的存在，应该就在Romenna港附近，而它现今的负责人，很可能就是Andúnië（安督内依）亲王的继承人Elendil（埃伦迪尔）。

前往‘信仰者之家’，意味着‘忠诚者’将有大的行动。当年正是他们的支持，才让Tar-Palantir（帕兰蒂尔）坐稳王位，‘忠诚者’首次从‘帝党’手中成功夺权。然而之后，继承者Amandil（阿曼迪尔）反对一切暴力的使用，并认为秘密集会不利于国家的团结，将其强行解散，很快就让这已经到手的权力付之东流。如今，他们再次召集所有人，应该是为了应对如今的局面。

他们会考虑使用何种手段来纠正国家的信仰。Zélarena觉得内脏拧成了一个结，几年前都城爆发的那次巨大的骚乱仍然历历在目。纠往过正，任何组织都会犯这样的错，而犯错的后果便是血的代价。

侍女预计在Romenna呆到来年仲夏节之后。反正脱离了人质身份的Sauron不再需要她的监视，也不缺她一人侍奉，因此她想在家停留多久就停留多久。

岁末很快来临，这个家依然只有几个女人驻守。养父和哥哥其间回来过一次，也只是匆匆一瞥，直到新年来临的前夕。

“他们大概又不会回来了。”凝望着窗外的落雪，Laurelinën无奈地摇摇头。怀抱里刚刚还在玩耍的Annarië已经睡着了，红润的小脸上挂着安适的笑意。“这孩子，今天不知怎么了，这么快就睡得老沉。”她将小女孩放在床上，盖好毛毯。近几年，Númenor的冬天越来越冷。从去年开始，这个冬季从来不下雪的国度开始下雪了。青色的雪花很快积满窗沿的每一寸空白处，将彻骨的寒意沾染上玻璃。

“别等他们了，我们先睡吧。”金发的女子解开发辫，换上晨衣。因为天气寒冷，她又多铺了两床羊毛毯，接着起身取来油灯，搁在床头的烛台上。

诺大的石屋中，摇曳的火光愈发昏暗。Zélarena说出了一个多月来心中郁结的问题，“Laure，这个孩子的母亲呢？”

‘嘶！’Laurelinën慌忙将手指塞进嘴里。她沉吟良久，才缓慢开口，“其实这孩子并不是哥哥的女儿，是他在五年前的那场瘟疫里拣来的孤儿。她的母亲是一位‘忠诚者’，宁愿病死也不愿改变信仰。哥哥从充满死亡的小屋里带回了这个生命，抚养至今……”

沉默再次注满房间，侍女倾身吹灭蜡烛。

她刚闭上眼睛，梦境就像潮汐一样席卷上来。梦里的原野如同大海一般宽广，开满白色的鲜花。“Zére，Zére……”有个声音在茫茫草海中呼唤她。侍女猛然旋身，望见一个洁白模糊的影子漂浮在大片白花之上。风牵引着它的白色衣袍，吹拂彷如羽翼。

“你是谁？”Zélarena问。

“我是指引你方向的人。”它回答，“小心你的选择，它将改变未来……”

风，倏然吹过草面，就像吹皱一匹无痕的丝绸。那团光影黯淡下去，成了一片薄薄的雾幕。“等等，你说的选择是什么意思？”侍女奋力朝着那团即将消失的光影跑去。

没有回答，没有等待……黑暗弥漫上来，像海水浸湿棉纸，透出瘢痕。

草海的色彩渐渐变了，从苍茫的墨绿变成暗沉的血红。侍女跨出两步，在血水中卷起涟漪。浓重的血腥气撩拨着嗅觉，血色中似有白骨浮动。“背叛者！”说话的是Zimraphel（辛拉菲尔）。Númenor的女王满脸鲜血，朝着她嘶吼。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不……Zélarena自梦中惊醒，抬手发现身边的被子空了。

“Laure。”她轻声喊道，黑暗中的房间空空荡荡，没有一丝人声。空气凝重、沉闷、寒意逼人。侍女在黑暗中摸索，只能听见小女孩平稳的呼吸声。

门就在眼前，她摸了出去。面前是一道回廊，往左通向藏书室，往右则是地下墓室的入口。努美诺尔人会将死者埋葬在他生前居住的房屋附近，除了可以从街道上的正门进入外，通常会有一条密道联通墓室下方。

有细微的声响从墓室传来，像是人声，也像是老鼠的响动。

Zélarena咬着嘴唇，蹑手蹑脚地移动着脚步，沿着冰冷的石壁缓慢向下。终于，在折过两道拐角之后，前面透来一抹光亮，似乎是从精灵的晶石中撒发出来的冷光，和普通的油灯有很大不同。这些晶石来自Noldor（诺多精灵），是许久以前Gil-galad的赠礼。

“你确信她睡着了吗，Laure？”Losendil（洛森迪尔）熟悉的嗓音差点让侍女叫出声来，“她怎么会突然回来？还是我们哪里走漏了风声？”

“应该没有，她只是请假，回来看看。”Laurelinën从头到脚都蒙在宽大的披巾里，包裹得如同产后的妇女。

“这件事绝对不能让她知道。她离国王太近了，离那个国师也是。”养父Tiriondil（蒂伦迪尔）面孔的一边被精灵提灯的光照亮，深邃的阴影立刻填满每一分背光的凹陷处。

“她不会知道的。我在她晚餐的汤里掺了点助眠的睡梦花粉，应该睡得很香。”Laurelinën回答。

她要是知道，是Annarië喝完了我的汤，而我根本没喝下一点，会怎样？Zélarena小心地探出头，发现那几个身影携着光源渐渐朝甬道深处走去，黑暗立刻像流沙一样填补上来，隐藏着她的踪迹。他们究竟有什么要瞒着我？侍女心有不甘，悄悄地跟在后面，打算一观究竟。

前路还算平坦，除了寒冷，潮湿，也没什么可怕之处。老鼠在脚下的缝隙里钻过，发出轻微的‘吱吱’叫声。墓穴甬道逐渐倾斜向下，通往地底。Zélarena对这里没有印象，她从未来过此地。在钻过一道小门后，空间蓦然放大，一个天然的巨型溶洞出现在眼前。

Zélarena立刻矮下身子，近乎匍匐地面。她抓住悬空于洞壁的铁栅，向下望去。火光照亮了溶洞底部，也照亮了许多披着头巾的身影。侍女数了数，大约有二十多个人，全都一个打扮，甚至连养父，Losendil和Laurelinën的轮廓也认不出来。他们聚集在一座圆形高台的周围，每个人都把宽大的披巾垫在身下，席地而坐。

“今天是我们最后一次集中商讨，为了这个国家的未来做出决断。”为首的声音既陌生又熟悉，但侍女坚信自己在哪里听过，只是一时记不起来，“我们将在春天来临的时候纠正一切错误，让政权和信仰重归Eru的脚下，清除一切邪恶。”

“是否要让王权再次落到那女子的手里？”有人打断了发言，“Palantir的女儿并不合适统治。保卫国家，维护信仰，守护臣民应该是男人的职责，让女人回到她们该呆的地方去！”

“可按照律法，Palantir的女儿才是王位正统的拥有者。”某个女人提醒刚刚言辞激烈的男子，“任何觊觎王位之人都同那胆大妄为的恶徒一样被视为篡位者，谁都不例外。”

“可她能承担大任吗？”男人反驳，充满不屑，“要是把王位继续交给她掌管，指不定还会有第二个强婚者娶她为妻，接着霸占王位。”

“即便有这可能，也不是你违背法律的理由！”

双方剑拔弩张，几乎动起拳脚。

“肃静！”原先的声音再度开口，话锋直至男子，“我们的宗旨就是维护传统，坚持法律，怎么能够带头违背？”

“法律可以变通。”插话的人不依不饶，“若是将我们冒险得来的成果拱手相让，我做不到。”

“Ewend（艾文德），难道你听不懂殿下的话吗？”另一个声音指责，叫男子闭上嘴巴。

殿下？Zélarena飞速地思量，怪不到声音那么熟悉，看来那个人应该是某位王室成员。但到底是谁，她猜不到。

“我不觉得Ewend说的有错。”另一个陌生的声音辩解，“Palantir的女儿软弱无能，实在是不合适执掌王权。”

“可是谁也剥夺不了她的继承权。”刚才驳斥Ewend的女子开口，“你们都说女人无能，可Ewend将要执行的任务不也是要依靠妹妹？……”

“Varna（瓦尔娜），不要随便提那事！”有人警告。

任务，他们要干什么？侍女一惊，差点摔下阶梯。

“其实，有样东西能够夺取她的继承权。”细小的声音打断了所有的争执，溶洞之中刹那间静谧无声，“我知道有样东西能够夺取她的继承权，让殿下成为合法者，那就是——死亡。”

天哪！他们要害王后陛下。Zélarena用手指堵着嘴巴，一点点沿着来时的甬道原路返回。

不，我不能让他们伤害王后陛下，谁也不能！

 

 

 


	49. 索伦（Sauron）

Zélarena（泽兰瑞娜）的提前返程，令Sauron非常惊诧。

他很清楚侍女的养父母一家都属于‘忠诚者’一派，或许还是其中最为顽固的分子。自己上次差点就吃了他们中某个老书呆子的亏，因此不能不重视。之所以一直留着他们没有动，就是为了保存一只窥测‘忠诚者’内部动向的眼睛。对于这些有可能带来阻碍的因素，亦或按兵不动，若要出手，势必一网打尽。

此次她提早归来，一定是遇到了某个超出她处理能力的问题，而这个问题又必定和宫廷有关，否则没有必要早早地结束假期。Sauron需要知道这背后隐藏的一切，且不能引起任何的怀疑，最好的办法，就是打草惊蛇，令其在慌乱中露出蛛丝马迹。

晚祷的时候，这位Númenor的国师叫住了一直以来照顾他生活的女人。“怎么回来得这么快？”他让自己尽量表现出意外，仿佛对这件事毫无预计，“你请一次假也不容易，不打算呆在家里，和他们好好团聚团聚吗？”

“不了，他们都忙，我去只是添乱。”侍女冷冰冰地回答，看似漠然，心却陷入了某种纠结。

她一定有事，而且这件事有着让她不愿提及的部分。Sauron更加坚信自己的直觉，“我觉得你也真是奇怪，别人请假只愁时间短，唯有你巴不得假期早点结束。难道这个宫廷就这么吸引你，还是在这儿看上某个男人，巴不得回来和他相会？如果是后者，我可以上奏国王，替你主婚，以免某些家伙变成白吃食的小混蛋。”

“下流。”Zélarena呵斥。脸颊不只是因为愤怒还是因为羞愧，涨得通红，“怪不到你的那些信徒也是这副德行，原来是上行下效。”

“我的信徒得罪你了，是哪一个？”Sauron明白必须紧抓住问题不放，才能套出话来。“我可没有教导他们对女士不敬。如果谁敢这样，必定好好责罚，以儆效尤。”

“我不认识他。”侍女看起来有些焦躁，“一个没有修养的小人而已。责罚就免了，不过在教义中加上一条让他们尊重别人的规矩，倒是必要中的必要。你的信徒一向弄不清自己的身份地位，以为他们是这个国家真正的主人。”

Sauron听了哈哈大笑，“Zére，你什么时候担心起了国王需要担心的问题了？”

侍女一愣，竖起眉头，显然对这揶揄之词相当不满。“我只想过自己的生活，不想被任何追求者骚扰，更不想结婚。”

“原来是这么回事。”Mordor之主思索片刻，“我也不能保证每一个信徒都能遵守教条。不过，若是你同意冠以‘侍火者’的名号的话，他们就不会再来打搅你了。”

“‘侍火者’……是什么？”Zélarena诧异。

“就是发誓以身侍神，终身不婚的贞女。她们照料圣火，令其永不熄灭。哈拉德人和东方人都有这个习俗。”Sauron说的很慢，以便侍女能够考虑清楚作出选择的后果，“‘侍火者’是神的女仆，一旦宣誓，便再无反悔的机会。失贞者将被视为渎神遭到处决，你打算这样做吗？”

“我……”侍女的嘴巴抿成了一条细线，抄起两只手来来回回地转圈。烛光在她脸上跳动，隐没了许多细微的表情轮廓。

女人始终还是无法离开婚姻。Sauron见过哈拉德人处死失贞的‘侍火者’的情形，觉得发生那种事只会给Melkor丢脸。“这个是要自己愿意的。”他解释，“如果你现在反悔，此事便作罢，以后也不会有人提起，就没有什么背叛和亵渎的恶名了。”

“不，我不是这个意思。”Zélarena低下头，微微下垂的嘴角表示她有难言之隐，“我此生不会嫁给任何一个现实中的男子，并为他生儿育女。”她嘴唇翕动着，吞没了许多将要说出的话语，“但是……你提到了失贞……我的意思是……如果是在发誓前就已经变成事实，会不会被视为渎神？‘侍火者’是否必须是童贞女？”

这就是她不愿结婚的原因吗？Sauron终于明白Gihamar（吉哈玛）对她做的是什么事了。这凡人女子大概永远都不会走出这个阴影，直到她离开Arda。“不会，神灵更看重心灵的忠贞，坚守，以及对他的意志的崇敬。”

“那正是我所需要的。”侍女微笑，“这也许是我认识你最值得的地方。”她转身离开房间，对于因何事而提前回来只字未透。

嘴巴管得好严。Sauron不打算放弃，他早已吩咐下去，令人盯紧Zélarena，看看她会说什么，又和谁接触。

接下来一连7天，每天晚祷的时候都会有眼线前来汇报，所呈之事也全部都是一些细碎无条理的琐事。即使这样，Sauron还是从中理出了一些暗藏的信息——侍女不管和谁接触，问了何种问题，实际上都在寻找一个人，一个和Ewend（艾文德）这个名字有关的女人。

“Aomala（奥玛拉）。”Sauron叫来哈拉德少年。现在，他已经是个强壮的成年男子了，“我需要查找一个人，叫Ewend（艾文德），他和这宫廷里的某个女人有关，你让孩子们悄悄地去寻找，别引起别人的注意。”

“遵命，主人。”Aomala领命离去。

等待变得焦急而漫长。数周之后，Sauron发现Zélarena已经在多次碰壁后失去了信心。也许现在她会对我有所放松，透露更多的信息给我。Mordor之主在一月下旬的某个黄昏，再次提起了相同的话题。

白天刚刚下了一场雪，天气冷得像塞进了冰窖。侍女和其他所有人一样，把能穿的都穿在了身上，还是冻得哆哆嗦嗦。“你上次跟我说的‘侍火者’，要怎么做才能被承认？”侍女一边走一边注意着四周，像只受惊的小兽。

“这个仪式要开春后才能举行。”Sauron打开房门，炉火的热度扑面而来，“我希望在此之前，你不要把我当做外人。”

“此话怎讲。”侍女径直走到壁炉面前，伸出冻僵的双手来回搓动，“我觉得我没有什么可隐瞒你的东西。”

“那你悄悄地找人，是为了什么？”

沉默像冬夜的寒气，冻结了屋内的一切，包括Zélarena灰蓝的双眼。“你让人跟踪我？”她震惊而愤怒。

“我只是安心你的安全。”Sauron低语，模样委屈得像个犯错的孩子，“如果觉得有什么冒犯，我让他们撤回来就是。”

双方僵持了一会儿，侍女心软下来。“其实也没什么，只是寻找一个故人。”

“我能帮上什么忙吗？”Mordor之主一点一点地继续着谈话，消融着她的警觉。

“我……”Zélarena反复揉搓着双手，“我……”压在她心头的疑问最终冲破了谨慎，“你真的能帮助我吗？”

“竭力而为。”Sauron郑重承诺，“前提是，你必须告诉我发生了什么。”

“有人要伤害王后。”侍女情绪非常激动，连手指都在颤抖，“她那么善良，与世无争，他们仍然不能放过她。我不管他们的目的有多么正确，会伤害到王后就必须被阻止。为了一个‘匡扶信仰’的理由就可以牺牲无辜者，这样的正义我无法接受。她是我的恩人，是改变我一生的人，是让我脱离泥沼的人，我为她可以付出一切。但是，我觉得这件事我一个人根本无能为力，而且……”她眉头紧锁，言辞闪烁，“而且……决不能让国王陛下知道……我害怕会像上次清除Griinor（格雷诺）那样……”

“不会的，我向你保证。”Sauron的手握紧了，这样的秘密实在令他惊讶。伤害，恐怕是暗杀才对，而且主要目标绝对不是那个软弱的女人。‘忠诚者’想要再度掌权，首先应该除去的就是Pharazôn（法拉宗），而他们为什么会明确针对王后……Mordor之主让戒指绕过指头，在取得信任后他可以随心所欲地获知对方的内心。他听见了Zélarena曾经听见的那些话……

我知道有样东西能够夺取她的继承权，让殿下成为合法者，那就是——死亡。

一抹微笑爬上堕落Maia的嘴角。

也许，我该帮他们一把，让这计划看起来顺理成章。他的眼睛扫过侍女的脸庞，想起了之前的承诺。“Zére，我想过了，在春天来临的时候让你宣誓成为‘侍火者’，神灵会非常高兴的。”

“可是王后怎么办？你觉得他们会怎么做？”

“暗杀莫过于下毒和行刺。我会让人小心地守护王后的。她为人和善，一定会获得命运的庇佑。”

“希望如此。”Zélarena飞快地划过一个祈祷的手势，然后屈身告辞。

外面又开始下雪，寒风裹挟着雪花猛然涌进打开的房门，将炉火的温度挤压到墙角。侍女拉紧披巾，将自己裹个严实，仅仅给眼睛留了两条缝隙，冲入混沌的夜色中。外面不算黑，落雪的反光将地面照得如镜子一般通透。唯一令人恐惧的是寒冷，它比火更烫，比铁更坚，比律法更无情。

Sauron伫立在门前，目送侍女的身影消失在雪中。他抬起右手，一缕火焰被他的魔力所吸引，离开火炉，像细软的灵蛇缠绕上手指。

‘忠诚者’，这可不能怪我，是你们自寻死路。

 

 


	50. 法拉宗（Pharazôn）

Pharazôn望见庭院里的那棵Nimloth（宁罗丝）又抽出了新芽，浅淡的绿色冲破隆冬的灰蒙，带来春回大地的先兆。

不久后它就会开花。Númenor国王有些出神，虽然每一年新开的花朵都会略少于前一年，但是仍旧会为这诺大的王座厅广场带来忘忧的香气。闻着它，可以抛却一切烦恼。他记得曾有一个人，非常喜欢坐在这白树下，用它的枝叶编缀冠冕。小时候，那人还替他做过一顶，不过被父亲收过去扯碎了。

Palantir（帕兰蒂尔）。Pharazôn不太愿意提及伯父的精灵语名字，那样做会让他有种心悸的愧疚，比面对敌人的刀剑更难受。他见过父亲、伯父兄弟间的争吵，见过父母的争吵，也见过爷爷如何训斥奶奶和大伯，原因只有一个，他们喜欢精灵胜过热爱他们的同胞。

他也见过活生生的精灵——站在船头，远远地眺望——他们和人类很像，却又有着本质上的不同，更美丽，更高傲，却不亲近。人类在他们面前，不管何种情况都处于劣势，永远都是仰望高处的孩童，这一点叫人无法容忍。

“我不需要找个主子顶在头上。”这是他一贯拒绝传统和教导的说辞。但是，谁也不知道，童年时的黄金之王曾经梦想过自己变成精灵，拥有他们的一切，只是在成年后发现这根本不可能，于是，全部的向往都转变为憎恨。

既然无法掌控，那就全面否定，彻底推翻。这是父亲Gimilkhâd（金密卡德）教导他的真理，更是他在经历这么多风浪之后的深切体会。

相较之下，他有些不明白，为什么这些‘忠诚者’一定要踏着精灵的脚印往前走，为什么要将别人的思想看得更正确，为什么要把异类当成恩主一样感谢，调转矛头贬斥自己的同族……Pharazôn不喜欢这种自降身份，等候恩赐的传统，更加讨厌那些老学究满脸高傲，开口闭口‘顺从乃是美德’的说教。没有什么可以让他屈服，不管是父亲的压制，朋友的劝说，还是敌人的刀兵。

他只相信自己，至始至终都是如此。

末冬的朔风依然料峭，它们像急切的情人一样翻卷着Pharazôn的白鼬皮斗篷。Númenor国王缓步走到这棵伫立在此超过3000年的古树前，伸出手去抚摸它长满茎节的外皮。

“陛下，国师求见。”侍从的声音拉回了Pharazôn的思绪。“让他过来吧。”国王收回手，缩进天鹅绒袍服中。

Sauron的装束彻底变了，最近一年他完全一副隐士的打扮。平常都是黑色的长袍，一年四季都如此，然后披上红色的头巾，遮住头面。这样也好，Númenor国王打量着自己的俘虏，只要他不打军队的主意就是好事。

“有什么事就说吧。”他吩咐。

“陛下，我替那些虔诚的信徒恳求您的恩典。”Sauron深深地鞠了一躬，头巾和长袖的边角触到了地面，“承蒙神灵的祝福，有位坚贞的信女愿意献身神祗，成为终身奉神的‘侍火者’。她期待着您的恩赐，赋予她荣光，让她的誓言成为民众的榜样。”

“谁？”Pharazôn诧异。

“您熟知的，侍女长Zélarena（泽兰瑞娜）。”

Númenor国王简直不相信自己的耳朵。那个由王后带进宫的女孩和妻子一样，忠于内心，从来不相信任何偏离传统的说辞，从来不做任何违背教导的恶事，却突然……“这些都是你的信众内部的事，你自己处理就可以了。”Pharazôn试探性地抛出权力。

“不，陛下，您折煞臣下了。”堕落的Maia跪倒在地，像祈祷时那样匍匐于地面，“这是您的国，我不过是您的仆人，怎敢妄自尊大。他们都是您的子民，绝非我的党羽。他们信神，神教导他们服从。而您是神灵所期待的管理者，您的话就是神的旨意，顺从您的旨意就是顺从神的旨意。”

Sauron的这席话令Pharazôn非常满意，也让这位国王看到了一种加强统治的方式——以军队和武力加持的政权如果和以信仰为基础的神权相结合，那么统治会变得前所未有的稳固。他紧盯着Maia的金瞳，想要从他的表情里读出一丝说谎的痕迹。

“这是好事。”Númenor国王评价，“我现在对你的教义和你侍奉的神灵有些兴趣了。也许，我会考虑找个时间熟悉一下。”

“那会是这个国家的福音。”Sauron再度恭敬地行了一礼，像礼拜神灵一样朝觐Pharazôn，然后起身，“我打算在春季开始的第一天举行这个庆典。”他折下一段Nimloth的小枝，在指间碾碎。

“还有不到半个月。”Númenor国王皱眉，“会不会太仓促了？”

“这点请陛下放心，一切准备都已经做好，只缺您的主持。”Sauron弯腰颌首，恭顺地跟随在后。“到时候一定请您和王后陛下同时出席。信徒们感受到国王的圣威和关怀，一定会对您的仁慈和明智感恩不尽的。”

“好了，你最有用的地方并不是拍马屁。”Pharazôn一针见血，“谁都知道，那些恭维的话说得再多也不过屁股下的一阵风，起不到什么作用的，不如不说。”

“是。”他的国师一张白脸涨得通红。

“听着，Mairon（迈荣），我所关心的是Númenor的稳定和强盛，这也是我容忍你传播信仰的原因。努美诺尔人需要崭新的，统一的，有着推动作用的新的理念，而不是陈腐的，守旧的，一天到晚只知道跪拜祈祷的旧传统。太多的条条框框限制了我们的眼界，也遏制着我们的思想。我需要打破它，而非另立一个牢笼，知道吗？”

堕落的Maia沉默了许久，没有作答。

“你听不懂吗？”Númenor国王侧过脸，挑起一边眉毛，“信仰要顺应潮流，并为之服务。我希望你的神仅仅是个目标，而且别走老套路！”

“会的。”Sauron的脸色明显显出了不悦，“‘自由的赐予者’Melkor尊重自由。”

“那是最好。”Pharazôn猛然转身，斗篷随着他的动作旋出一个大圆弧，“如若不然，我对此持保留意见。”

他没有再留意国师说了些什么，大步离开白树广场。

当天晚上，另两个意想不到的人请求觐见，Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督Agoripa（阿格里帕）和御前法官Iisdahâd（伊斯达哈德）结伴而来。他们像守墓人那样披着厚重的黑袍，表情严肃得赛过门前的大理石雕像。两个人并肩站立在Pharazôn面前，笔直、坚硬、沉默不语。

“有什么问题吗？”国王的目光缓慢地扫过其中的一张脸，然后再落到另一张的上面。两个人都紧张地绷紧了肌肉，蔽体的黑袍随着他们细小的动作轻轻抖动。Pharazôn看着互相推诿犹豫的两人，相当厌烦。“到底是什么事？”他质问。

“陛下，您的决定……恐生变故。”Agoripa结结巴巴地抢先开口。

长久以来，这位总督一直是人云亦云的典范，但自从上次Sauron提议开放奴隶市场后，他便不再沉默，在许多事上都和国师唱反调。只是他的反对并不坚决，更像是一种提醒，相比Iisdahâd的力争简直就是蚂蚁踩了大象的脚印。

有贼心却没贼胆，不中用。Pharazôn慵懒地半躺在座椅上，看着自己的两位重臣，“恐生何等变故？说来听听。”

“是这样的。今天下午接到宫廷信使的传信后，我去翻了翻历法书，发现……发现国师所定的日期原本是一如·奇尔梅节（Erukyermë，祈祷一如，一年的第一祭，在春天的开始，同时也是新的一年的开始），这样做恐怕会……”他表情扭曲，就像是有人拿了烧红的烙铁印在了后背上，“出事。”

“出事？”Pharazôn轻声道，“谁会惹事？”

“这……我……”

“陛下。”Iisdahâd向前一步，站到了Agoripa的前面，“您这么做势必会令部分人心中不快，从而引起争端。数年前的那一夜，您还记得吗？”

火光映红了天际，形同血染。Pharazôn对那一夜，记忆犹新。扑面的热风，飘散的哀嚎，无法言说的恨意……但这并不足以成为打消他决定的理由。“你打算替谁来说情，或者是来威胁我？”Númenor国王话语如坚冰坠地，冷漠、锋利，令人畏惧。

“陛下，我是在替Númenor说情，任何争端都会损害她的健康。”Iisdahâd的口气简直和Amandil（阿曼迪尔）如出一辙，令人生怒。

“危言耸听。”Pharazôn喝止，“只有陈腐和守旧才会让她衰败，而我要做的就是革旧迎新。此事已定，绝无更改。”

“陛下！”

“Iisdahâd，不要把你畏惧老婆的心理拿来猜度我的决定和这个国家的未来。”

曾出现在Amandil脸上的惊怒之色出现在了御前法官的脸上。他的脸一瞬间烧得通红，活像一朵盛开的石榴花。“陛下，请恕我年老体衰，难以胜任。”Iisdahâd像个生锈的木偶，缓慢地弯腰鞠了一躬，“能否准许我退出御前议会，回家安享天年。”

Agoripa用手连连掐他，却于事无补。

Pharazôn愤怒地回视老者，迟疑了一阵后，他背过脸去。“准许。”

“谢陛下。”Iisdahâd深深地鞠了一躬，遮好头巾，离开国王的会议室。“陛下，臣也告退。”Agoripa匆忙敬上一礼，紧跟其后，一路上絮叨个不停。

寂静再度包围了Númenor国王，让他成为一个困在笼中的囚犯。夜风从未关闭的窗隙中刮进来，拂过那些悬垂的帷幔，撕扯得咧咧作响。为什么所有人都不能理解我的理想？他一拳挥捶在石墙上，不能理解我为这个国家的未来所做的努力！Amandil不能，Iisdahâd不能，Zimraphel（辛拉菲尔）也不能！他们大概都觉得是那个俘虏左右了我的决定，觉得他诱惑了我。多么可笑！他不过是件摧枯拉朽的武器，哪有武器控制主人的道理？没有我的允许，他什么也做不了……

烛火跳跃在他的脸上，晃动的阴影落在嘴角，狰狞得好像鬼魅的讪笑。

第二天，Pharazôn正式下令昭告全国：十二天后，终止了二十年的春之祭典将为这个国家新的信仰和神灵Melkor举行。

举国哗然。

许多声音充斥着大街小巷，有支持，有质疑，也有谩骂——

“是神灵的福音感动了国王。”Melkor的信徒交相奔走，庆贺这一时刻。“万岁！万岁！Pharazôn是天降的圣王，他的名当流传千秋万世！”

“我们当敬他如神。”一直追随者国师的哈拉德女子将这句话重复了一千一百次之多，“他会带着我们战胜白魔鬼和他们虚伪的主子，夺回属于凡人的永生！”

当他们为国王的决定高声欢呼的时候，另一边，忠于Eru的信徒却像父母出殡，儿女夭折一般悲哀。他们身披丧服，落尽华饰，哀悼着信仰的死去。但是就连这哀悼也要保密，因为如今的Melkor信徒遍及全国，强大而富有攻击力，‘忠诚者’的处境早已今非昔比。

“国王已堕入黑暗，魔鬼抓住了他的心。”他们祈求着，哀叹着，渴望获得Eru的预示或是Valar的指引。然而，神灵依旧无语。

七天后，声音渐渐平息，‘忠诚者’们似乎接受了他们的处境，并为之臣服。为庆典展开的布置有条不紊地进行着，人们开始在街道两旁悬挂起代表着Melkor的黑、金、红、三色旗帜。宫廷里也一样，镶着红边的黑色幔帐取代了Númenor原本的金、蓝旗帜，环绕在大理石墙面四周。一切都和从前Eru的庆典相仿，不同的是颜色由纯白变成了墨黑，无数燃烧的火盆代替了原本处处悬垂的花朵。

Pharazôn并不在意这些改变。相反，他觉得重新布置的宫廷非常华丽，很能彰显Númenor国王的威势和富有。

“陛下，臣下认为总是让祭坛设在宫中十分不妥。”Sauron安静地出现在他身边，“信徒们频繁出入宫殿也多有不便。”

“你打算怎么办？”Númenor国王抬头，刚好迎上Maia的目光，闪耀的金眸犀利如刀锋，直刺灵魂，令人生畏。

“一座祭庙，符合Númenor的国威。”

他还真是没完没了了。Pharazôn蹙眉，“这件事需要考虑。”他边走边说，“任何动用国库的行为都需要考虑。”

“无妨，所需的资金信徒们就可集齐。”Sauron小心地将自己隐没在厚重的黑袍之下，谦逊而谨慎。“还有一点，陛下，您最近小心一些，因为我听到了……”

“什么？”

“有些人非常不满您宽容信仰的行为，认为它是背叛。”

这个结果Pharazôn已经猜到，所以并不感到惊讶，但他没想到会来得这么快。“我从未信仰，何来背叛？那些老书究的脑子都是僵硬的石头。他们认为扔张废纸，废纸上写着Eru的名字都是背叛，都能带来厄运，愚蠢到家了……”等等，他止住脚步，“你的话是什么意思？”

Sauron没有回答，目光说明了一切。

“他们准备动手？”就像对付我父亲一样。Pharazôn的牙齿咬紧了，怒气隐隐升腾。当年父亲Gimilkhâd的意外坠马，一定就是他们精心设下的陷井，为了让Palantir那个软弱的人坐稳王位。“你听到了什么，都说出来。”

“有个女人，您身边的女人，会对您不利。”

“是谁？”

“这个我还没有查到，不过这个女人有个哥哥，叫Ewend（艾文德）。陛下，您需不需要加强护卫？”

“不！”我倒要看看是哪个狂徒胆大妄为，“叫他们一切如常，然后……因为忙碌而变得稍有松懈。另外，你带人去查宫廷供职人员的记录名册，那上面有所有服务于王室的侍从、侍女、男女仆妇的姓名，来源地和家庭亲属情况。看看有没有Ewend这个人。”

“遵命，陛下。”

Sauron的消息让Pharazôn失去了平静。晚上，他叫来美丽的Genever(吉妮维)。这些年来，她一直是国王的情妇，过着近似于王后的舒适生活。女孩身穿镶嵌珍珠的象牙色丝裙，红色的发带缠绕着波浪般的金发，将它们盘曲得如同后冕一般辉煌。她带着个俊秀的小侍女，八九岁光景，捧着一个小陶罐，里面盛满甜美的葡萄酒。

“陛下。”Genever微笑着屈膝行礼，“今天哪来的好兴致？”

“今天我心烦。”Pharazôn解下佩剑，悬挂在墙壁上，“每个人都在强调自己的正当理由，并且认为我应当认同，否则就不是公正仁慈的君主，真是见鬼！Gena，陪我喝一壶。”他从小侍女手上接过陶罐，又取来两只水晶的高脚酒杯，放在桌面上。“你觉得我应该满足他们吗？”

“这是陛下的事。”Genever羞涩地用手帕遮着面孔，提起陶罐斟满两只酒杯，“我们女人见识浅薄，什么也不懂。”

“还是你这样的好，省心！”Númenor国王愉悦地跷起一条腿，放松身体深陷进长塌上的羽毛垫里。“要是你能给我生个儿子，就更好了。”

“陛下还年轻，烦这些事干什么？”Genever拿起酒杯抿了一口后递给Pharazôn。一丝微风拂过，将她的一根发带吹进酒杯，边缘被酒液沾湿了一点，微微变了些颜色。“哦，陛下，对不起，您要不要换一杯？”

“不了。”Númenor国王轻轻摇晃着杯盏。烛光透过紫红的酒液透射出迷离而虚幻的光影。“我最喜欢你头发上的香味……”

门外传来骚动。

“等等，国师大人，您不能进去。国师！”

伴随着凌乱脚步的是撞击声，门突然被推开。

“陛下！咳咳……”突然闯入的Sauron尴尬地背过脸去，Genever像条滑腻的鲇鱼从Pharazôn怀里溜开，躲到了帷幔的背后。

“Sauron！你眼里还有我这个国王吗？”Pharazôn骤然起身，一拳挥在桌面上。“咚！”桌面震颤不已，杯中酒液左摇右晃。

“陛下，请恕我莽撞。”Sauron的反应非常快，未作任何考虑便扑倒在地面上，“我找到了和Ewend有关的那个女刺客，她的名字叫Genever。”

“你说什么？！”

“她的名字叫Genever。”

Pharazôn猛然转身，发现帷幔后的女孩早已不见踪影。

贱人！Númenor国王摘下佩剑，推开Sauron，一路追赶出去。

夜色下的宫殿像飓风袭过的大海般掀起黑色的风暴，拍打出无数的灵魂之火，莹莹烁烁，连成一片。“抓住她！抓住她！抓住那个女人！她是刺客！她是刺客！”火把围拢成的高墙向前挺进，将一抹珍珠白逼向浪涛的顶峰。Genever逃上了王宫中最高的曙光塔，像一只被困在火海中的天鹅，无处可逃。夜风掀起她的长裙，如同扬起一面纯白的旗帜，等待着勾画血色的纹路。

“让开！”Pharazôn喝令，人群自动地给他分出一条道路。

“别过来！”Genever双手握着一把餐刀，胡乱地比划过每一个试图靠近他的男人。

“听着Gena，告诉我谁是你的指使者，我就放了你。”Númenor国王抽出Aranrúth（阿兰鲁斯），横过剑锋。

“不，不……”金发的女孩眼中满是泪水，疯狂地摇头，“你不会放过任何一个冒犯过你的人，即使他只是个孩子。Pharazôn！我了解你。”她踏上了高塔的边缘，像一朵盛开在悬崖上的Nimloth之花，“哥哥，Genever要说抱歉了，再见。”

夜风呼啸，那朵白花欣然飘落。

一时间万籁俱寂，只余下小侍女哀戚的哭喊声，久久不能平息。

 


	51. 泽兰瑞娜（Zélarena）

“酒里掺了剧毒。”

Zélarena赶到的时候，Sauron正呆在Pharazôn的房间里，查验Genever(吉妮维)带来的物品。

“不可能，这酒她先喝过了。”Pharazôn（法拉宗）烦躁得像一头饥饿的狮子，来回转圈，“除非她打算同归于尽。但从刚才发生的一切来看，她并不打算如此。”

“那就是有其他的办法下毒。”Sauron拿起了另一杯酒，放在鼻子下面嗅闻，“Jezerike（杰则瑞克），你来试试。”国师叫了他最虔诚的信众的名字。这个经历过死亡的老者如今的面目有些骇人，灰白色的肌肤上遍布绿色的斑纹，眼睛里却燃烧着恶魔的鬼火。他非常强壮，甚至比他死亡之前，年轻的时候还要强壮。他从容地推开人群，接过酒杯，一饮而尽。

“主人，这杯酒没有毒。”他将空杯放在桌面上。

“陛下，这说明毒药是在酒倒进杯里后才下的。这些人用心险恶。”

Pharazôn扭头回了一眼，“你打算怎么做，国师？”

“全面清查，一网打尽。”

Númenor国王没有回答，飞快地转着圈，好像被热液包围的蚂蚁。“Sauron，你怎么就肯定是他们做的？说不定是有人别有用心，贼喊捉贼！”

怀疑的气氛刹那间弥漫了整个房间。

“我有证据，陛下。”Sauron把对Pharazôn的不耐烦写在了脸上，“我的人捉到一个他们的参与者。他鬼鬼祟祟地在王宫四周转悠，身上揣着和酒里一模一样的毒药。我的猜测是，他们的目标可能不止您一个。”

“呵！还有谁？你吗？”

堕落Maia的脸阴沉下来，旋即又强扭出一个温和的微笑。Zélarena觉得他一定很不舒服。“我的所知是，另一个目标是王后，您的妻子。”

“笑话！”Pharazôn暴喝，声浪推动着人群向外面移动了半步，“谁都知道……”他恼怒地用指节敲打桌面，“我妻子是他们中的一员。”

“我猜想……”Sauron摊开双手，做了个无奈的手势，“他们大概已经放弃她了。”

Pharazôn的嘴巴拉成了一条细线，他走到窗边，一扇接一扇地推开窗户。冷风猛灌进来，在人群中激起寒战。“你说人在哪里，我要见他。”

“陛下，请跟我来。”

Sauron走在了人群的最前面，他们出了国王的寝宫，径直朝鸦塔走去。过去，那里是前任国师Enlikash（恩里卡什）居所，现在成了Sauron布置的一个简易的朝拜Melkor的祭坛。黑色的橡木门还散发着油漆的甘香，悬挂甬道两侧的黑色丝绒以金线绣满经文。祭坛深入地下，就在曾经分食Griinor（格雷诺）心脏的地厅里。

原先所有的物品都被挪走了，大厅里空无一物。

一个陷落地面的深坑中，燃烧着熊熊的火焰。火焰产生的烟气，经由特殊的排风口吹到室外，因此火坑周围并没有呛人的烟尘。火坑的另一端是一座黑色的石台，上面披覆着深红色的幔帐，Zélarena猜测那就是Melkor的祭坛。没有神像，Sauron并没有像哈拉德人或是东方人那样用木头、石头或者黑铁为Melkor塑造一个形象。他带来的神灵以火焰作为象征，喜爱深沉的黑和璀璨的金。

祭坛的左侧跪着一个人，身上罩着黑纱，应该就是他所说的捉到的人。

Sauron走过去，掀开那人身上的覆盖，把他推上祭台。绳索绑缚的双手压在身下，让他的胸膛弯曲成一个弧度。“听着。”国师的膝盖紧紧顶着他的腹部，“这是你最后的机会。Númenor国王在此，把你是谁，打算要做的事说出来！”

“别以为，这样，就能让我们，屈服，你太，小瞧，我们的，忠诚之心了！”落入囚笼的人嘶吼，呼吸因为压制断断续续。

“陛下……”

Pharazôn摆摆手，叫Zélarena喉咙里顿时塞了根鱼刺。他要干什么？侍女紧张地说不出话来，她想到了Griinor的结局，想到了Sauron抓在手里的那血红的一团。

“忠诚者，既然你这么急着表忠心，我就帮你一把。”堕落的Maia从祭台的一侧抽出匕首，挑开他胸前的衣服，随即刀锋向下，刺进肋骨间的缝隙。那人开始剧烈地颤抖，但是Sauron扯过祭台上铺覆的幔帐堵住他的嘴巴，叫他无法发出任何声音。

匕首缓慢地在他胸膛上割出带有弧度的裂口，鲜血像长长的手指伸出伤口，顺着躯干滑落。忽然，堵住他嘴巴的手松开了，Zélarena听见急促的喘息声。“我再问你一次，想不想说？”

“我……我……你饶了我吧。”那人之前的坚持全都跟着血流尽了。他颤抖着，哀求着，恐惧Sauron所示的结局。

“把你所知道的一切都说出来。”Mordor之主挪开腿，好叫他舒畅地呼吸，“不可以有任何隐瞒。”他警告道，“否则，我想神灵会很乐意你的献祭。”

“我说，决不隐瞒。”身陷囹圄的暗杀者痛苦地大口喘气，眼泪和汗珠混合在一起滚下脸颊，叫Zélarena有种说不出的厌恶。“我叫Zimierca（吉米尔卡），不过是个被他们临时招来帮忙的路人。”他努力使情绪平静下来，这个的举动令他的声音有了种怪异的冰冷感。

“杂种。”侍女惊讶地发现Aomala（奥玛拉）在咒骂，紧握的拳头压抑着怒火。她又环视四周，发现其他人均无此举动，顿觉迷惑。Zimierca继续着他的供述，因为没有止血，祭台上已经积起了一滩小小的水洼。

“我只知道Ewend（艾文德）和他的异父妹妹Genever是这件事的执行者。咳咳……咳咳……如果Genever失败，就由Ewend继续。咳咳……咳咳……”不断裂开的伤口渗出大量的血，它们蜿蜒出祭台边缘，滴滴答答地落到地面，沿着细密的沟槽流进燃烧火焰的深坑。

“就这么一点吗？”Sauron扬起嗓音，用手指狠狠地挖进伤口。那男子尖叫着蜷缩成一团，涌出的血液瞬间将Maia的手染成鲜红。“也许用你的心做祭品，比在这里等待你的回答要简单有用的多。”

“不，不要，我说。”行刺者变调的声音充斥着整个地厅。“我认识Ewend，我可以带你们找到他，或者说，诱捕到他。他一定会出现在四天后的祭典上，完成消灭邪恶的任务。”

“陛下，他由您裁夺。”Sauron退至一边。

沉默的寒意强烈得连火沟都失却温度。祭台上的男子眼巴巴地看着Pharazôn，生死悬于一线。

“换一个吧，国师。”Númenor国王开口，Zimierca可以不用死了，软塌塌地躺在石台上抽泣。“Mairon，帮他止血，否则无需献祭他也死定了。”

“遵命陛下。”Sauron冲着Aomala挥挥手，后者取来了烙铁。

人群逐渐散去，Zimierca赶在哈拉德人为Zimierca炙烙伤口之前离开了地厅，她今天已经听够了哀嚎和惨叫，并且在考虑如何不再听到。

“陛下，您是否……”Sauron紧随在Pharazôn身后。

“你以为我会怕了他们？”Númenor国王面色严厉地转过身，“一切照常。我倒想看看，他们究竟有多大胆子！”

“陛下圣明。”Sauron再次鞠躬行礼。夜色掩藏着他的面孔，看不清表情，“Zére。”他叫住了侍女，“你跟我来。”

伫立在晨曦微光中的鸦塔像个漆黑的巨人剪影，不辨面目。他们返回地厅，发现哈拉德人已经带着伤者离开，但是石台上依然血迹斑驳，未曾收拾，浓重的腥味弥漫在这密闭的空间，令侍女的胃紧缩成一团，不停地翻搅。“我知道你有话要对我说。”Sauron先声夺人。“你觉得我欺骗了你？”

“是。”Zélarena立刻承认，“你从没对我提过，会向Melkor献祭活人。”

“他们都是罪犯。”Sauron摊开双手，“用他们的生命取悦神灵，没有任何不道义的地方。”

“可是我们以前从不这样。”侍女摇头。

“不这样？”Mordor之主冷笑着步步逼近，“是Númenor从来不处死囚犯？还是那些跟随精灵的‘忠诚者’从不动手杀人？别忘了，他们还会为了自己的目的滥杀无辜。王后的事不是你告诉我的么？而事实也得到了他们的亲口承认。”

“这不一样！”

“这有什么不一样！”Sauron把她推向祭台，“是方式不一样？是手段不一样？还是结果不一样？”Zélarena趔趄着摔倒在石台旁，衣服上沾满了血迹。他说的不错。侍女的思维一片混乱，这一切都是一样的，没有什么不同。

“听着。”Mordor之主的声音充满了威严，和他以往的和蔼大不相同，“你没有后悔的机会，因为我已经给过你机会。”他的声音在石壁间回荡，‘嗡嗡’作响，“你所爱的人的生死，全在你的选择之下。记住，我不允许四天后的宣誓仪式出任何差错！”

不允许任何差错。恐惧像一张结实的网包围了Zélarena，封锁了一切，把她牢牢地束缚在这狭小的地厅中，在Melkor的神龛前。外面传来关门的轰响，以及Sauron的命令。“‘侍火者’需要静心祷告，准备洁身受戒的仪式，任何人不得打扰。”

“遵命。”

门外恢复寂静，再无一丝声响传来。黑暗笼罩着Melkor的神坛，也遮住了Zélarena的眼睛。她仿佛看到一具沾满鲜血的尸体静卧在角落中，半张残缺的脸露出尸布。Laurelinën（罗瑞林恩）！Zélarena的胸口仿佛被大锤击中一般疼痛。我必须服从他，别无选择。

祭典前的准备繁琐且充满神秘意味。Zélarena必须捱过整个白天才能获得水和食物，并且需要在皮肤上描绘出奇异的红黑相间的花纹——形如相互纠缠的漩涡——两个东方女子帮助她完成了这个过程。接着，她穿上了‘侍火者’的礼服，纯黑的底色，像Númenor寡妇的丧服一般，不同的是镶着金色的衣边。

明天就是正日了。侍女漠然地望着燃烧的火焰——这是她几天来唯一可见的‘活着’的物体——发呆。还有一夜，不知道明天会怎样。

“背叛者……”有个声音在黑暗中低语。

这天晚上，Zélarena再次沉入梦境。梦中，除了燃遍世界的火焰，别无他物。

初春的黎明来得很迟，浅浅的天光透过暗窗照进这黑沉沉的神坛，唤醒睡梦中的女人。上面一阵响动，铰链扭动轮轴的声音预示着有人进来了。

“尊贵的女士，我们该出发了。”之前为她描绘花纹的女人跪在面前，双手奉上一顶华丽的金冕，如同那些女王公主们所佩戴的，“请您配上这拥有神性的饰物，以表明您神圣的身份。”她将金冕戴在Zélarena头上，然后盖上黑色的面纱。

“请随我来。”两个女人一前一后搀扶着‘侍火者’，缓缓走出地底的神坛。塔外晨光轻浅，但是披着厚重面纱的Zélarena什么也看不见。她的目光，仅限于自己双脚边的一尺之地。

“请您注意台阶。”耳边的声音一步步指引。“请您登上驮轿。”

远处的喧嚣声如同暴雨倾泻海面般震耳欲聋，但是Zélarena却不敢掀起面纱一窥究竟。‘记住，我不允许四天后的宣誓仪式出任何差错！’Sauron的命令时时警告着她，像条绳索束缚着她。为了她们的安全，我必须服从。她闭上眼睛。

“我们的圣者来了，向她致敬！”四周人群排山倒海地欢呼起来，“致敬，向无瑕的贞女！圣火的守卫者！神灵面前的谦逊侍女致敬！她是我们的榜样，是仁慈的祝福者！”

“女士，请您下轿。”一旁的声音压过人群的欢呼，清清楚楚地传进Zélarena的耳朵。她小心地扶上女仆的手臂，一分分迈步前行。忽然，面纱的边缘被猛然拉扯了一下，一把匕首的雕花手柄撞入她的视野。是谁？带着武器混进人群！侍女惊讶地想要寻找，却发现只能看见拥挤的袍袖和清一色的黑衣。

刺客混进来了么？Zélarena惊恐地寻思。她清除，今天不管哪方成功，注定有人要死。长长的台阶是通向死亡的道路，Númenor国王就在台阶的尽头等着她的到来。

“立誓者觐见！”司仪官的声音仿佛嘹亮的号角，在广场上空回荡。Zélarena愈发地紧张，她不知道当自己到达国王面前后，那个隐藏在自己身边的刺客会如何行动。近了，近了，越来越近……“女士，请参拜国王夫妇。”女仆提醒。

有人在她面前铺好了柔软的羽毛垫，绣着金线和珍珠。

“宣誓者Zélarena参见国王陛下，王后……”不对，王后没来。她虽然看不见外面的人，却能看见下方的脚。站在Pharazôn身边的虽然是个女人，却不是Palantir（帕兰蒂尔）的女儿Miriel（米瑞尔）。王后的鞋子上始终会绣着一朵素馨花，数十年来从未改变。王后没来。Zélarena松了一口气，至少她不必面对危险。

Sauron吟诵起献神的经文，高低错落如同歌咏，当最后一个音符结束后，他朗声问道：“你可是自愿奉神，永不反悔？”

他一连追问三遍，Zélarena必须以沉默作为应答。然而，事件从他的策划者开始就未选择平静。耳畔忽地响起风声，是衣袍的鼓动，是利刃的破空，是人群纷乱的避让。“啊，有刺客！”尖叫声乍起。一个东西猛地撞在侍女身上，力量之大，令她整个儿趴伏在地面。世界顿时黑暗下来，厚重的面纱遮住了所有的光。除了庞杂的声响，她无法获知任何外界的动向。

我是睁着双眼的盲女。Zélarena悲哀地想。

两次金属间的较量在头顶上方进行，一条锋刃切割过另一条锋刃时发出刺耳的摩擦声撕扯着侍女的神经，告诉她危险近在咫尺。手指被踩了一脚，肚子也被踢了一下，紧接着，有只手从后面抓住她的衣领，把她扯离地面。“拿下刺客，别让他伤到神的侍者！”Sauron的高喝超过了一切的繁杂，令整件事变得无比清晰——刺客把她当成了挡箭牌。

“听着，按我的要求去做，否则就宰了你。”一张嘴巴贴近了Zélarena的耳朵，侍女甚至能听见他因为紧张，咽喉蠕动的声音。

“为什么要如此疯狂？”她质问，“难道流的血还不够多？”

“少罗嗦。”匕首的尖峰抵上了她的后背，“我们所做的牺牲是你这种背叛者永远也无法明白的。”刺客低沉的嗓音愈发颤抖。更多的脚步声从背后传来，包围圈在缓慢缩小。Ewend依然将她挡在胸前，并不断拖拽着向后退却。当他们抵达最下面一层的时候，一阵奇怪的风掀起了侍女的黑面纱，如同一只硕大无朋的手遮住了行刺者的头。

局面彻底转变。

只一个心跳的瞬间，Zélarena挣脱了挟制她的双手。“拿下他，要活的！”喝令下，几十个士兵一拥而上，将Ewend牢牢摁在地面。

Sauron缓步上前，揪住刺客的头发令其抬头。“叛逆，我会让你的牺牲变成现实。”

什么？侍女恐惧地思索着刚刚听见的话，“你要把他……”

“这不是你该求情的。”Sauron呵斥，引来了Ewend的诅咒，“魔鬼的娼妓。”他嘶吼道，觉得Zélarena的注视都是种侮辱，“我不需要你的同情。”

“明白就好。”Mordor之主讪笑，“带走！”

剩余的仪式继续进行，祈愿，受戒，册封，祝圣，朝拜……繁琐而枯燥。Zélarena像个上好发条的木偶，遵循着既定的规则，完成整个庆典，直到双脚站立到麻木。她希望时间就此停止，这样就不必面对夜幕降临后的活祭。

但那时刻终要到来。

太阳在努美诺尔人的喧嚣声中爬过整个天空，从东方落向西面的大海。Zélarena也在一片混乱和狂躁的人群的簇拥下回到鸦塔下的祭坛。Sauron的亲信们已经提前准备好了一切——燃烧的火把和锋利的铁刃——摆放在祭台的前方。而Ewend，今夜要成为祭品的那个人，孤零零地被锁在左侧角落的石壁上，反剪双臂，项圈紧扼咽喉。他身无寸缕，浑身上下被抹了一层朱砂，骇人而怪异。

血祭会在午夜时开始。在那之前，所有信徒都会端坐在神坛前祈祷，请求神灵的护佑。Zélarena作为‘侍火者’跪在最靠近祭台的近旁，Sauron站立在她的身边。“听着。”Mordor之主冰冷地开口，“你需要从我手中接过祭品，将它投入火沟，这是你作为‘侍火者’的职责。”

“明白。”侍女恶心地垂下头颅，她不想看见接下来发生的任何一幕。

祭典在吟咏的咒语声中开始，饮下了天仙子汁的狂信者像狼那样嚎叫，沿着祭坛四周爬行。他们手执鞭枷利器，一边呼喊神名，一边鞭挞自己，鲜血如汗水般溅落，沾湿了燧石地面。咣当，锵锒锒锒锒锒锒……锁链拖过地面，发出粗砺的噪音。Ewend在四个男子的钳制下，被抬上祭坛。Aomala（奥玛拉）取下了他脖颈上的项圈，除去四肢上的锁链，然后打开石台上的镣铐，把他的双手和双脚塞进去，扣紧、固定。火光掩映着涂抹朱砂的光裸肌肤，如同被剥离的血肉一般鲜红。

“向Melkor祈祷。”众人高呼，“向我们的创造者，自由的赐予者，命运的掌控者祈祷。”他们的声音仿佛行船鼓点，凝聚成一个节奏。“我们自愿献上这珍贵的祭物，请求您降下恩赐与守护。”火焰飘飞，炸开无数红亮绚丽的火星。

Sauron在祈祷声中登上祭台，从面前的铁刃里抽出一把一尺多长的匕首，擎在指间。“向Melkor祈祷。”他低吟，“请收下这生命的奉献。”刀刃随着话语下落，深深地刺进Ewend肋骨间缝隙，涌出的鲜血沿着祭台上的引槽滴落，如同溪流汇入海洋一般流进前面的火沟。Mordor之主更大地切开伤口，将整只手伸进祭品的胸膛。

垂死的痉挛传遍Ewend全身，他发出了可怕的抽吸，好似朔风吹过罅隙。

“我们景仰您，Melkor。”Sauron赞颂，举起的左手中赫然抓着一颗还在跳动的心脏。他双手捧着这滴血的东西，走到Zélarena面前，深深鞠了一躬。“请献身于神的贞女，将这圣洁的祭礼转交给神灵，并为我等带来祝福。”

我……

Zélarena蓦然呆瞪，盯着那颗心脏。

“请献身于神的贞女，将这圣洁的祭礼转交给神灵，并为我等带来祝福。”Sauron重复了一遍祷词，语气如坚冰掷地。

我……

“侍火者！”别忘记你的职责，别忘记你需要保护的那些东西……堕落Maia的怒火溢于言表。

Zélarena紧盯着那双爬行动物般的金眸，手指绞紧了裙摆，随后缓慢张开，接下那鲜血淋漓的器官。

心脏仍在蠕动，越来越衰微。当它最后一次颤动后，侍女将它投进了燃烧着熊熊烈焰的火沟，看着它，烧成一团火，慢慢化为灰烬。

你也是背叛者！Zélarena跪倒在地，凝视着指间逐渐紫黑的残血。

 

 


	52. 辛拉菲尔（Zimraphel）

初春的风，清冽而寒冷，带来Nimloth（宁罗丝）盛放的清香。

每年的这个时候，Zimraphel都会来这棵古树下静坐，自她还是个懵懂的孩童时起。又是一年。Númenor的王后低下头，凝视着掌心的落花，任凭发丝垂落到眼前。

她是私自溜出来的，穿着仆妇的衣服，避开了所有监视的眼睛。因为自从上次擅闯军事会议后，Pharazôn（法拉宗）就不允许她再出宫门，如有需要外出，必须事先汇报。侍女们全都畏惧国王，而Zimraphel也不愿令仆人们为难，几年之中，几乎没离开过寝宫。渐渐地，她那里成了被遗忘的角落，虽然衣食用度一样不缺，却像是座与世隔绝的高塔，死一般的寂静。

Zimraphel没有在意这些，因为总有些忠诚于她的人会带来外界的情况。但就在不久前，那个人不再来了，而且从此杳无音讯。

“你们知道Zére去哪里了？”她拦住了Harna（哈尔娜），这女孩原本是侍奉丈夫的近侍，前一个冬季来临时刚刚被派到她的身边。

“我不知道，她似乎回Romenna（罗门那）探亲去了。”

原来是这样。Zimraphel望着窗外的天空，灰暗、阴沉、似乎即将变坏。远远的传来欢呼声，像是有许多人聚集在东面的广场上。“喂，Harna（哈尔娜）！今天是什么日子？”

“陛下，今天没什么特别呀。”侍女从柜子门后面探出头来。

“没什么？”Zimraphel自言自语，“没什么怎么这么吵闹？”

“陛下，是您听错了，那是风声。”Harna回答，一边将一叠衣服抱至一旁的衣架上，“真的是风声，陛下。”

风声……是我老了么？Zimraphel将头发仔细地编成辫子，塞进头巾里。她瞥了一眼梳妆台，发现常用的苦橙花油没有了。“Harna，我的精油没有了，去库房里看看，还有没有剩余？”

没有回答，侍女似乎离开了房间。“Harna？”Zimraphel又叫了一声，依然没有回答。

去哪里了。Númenor的王后推开椅子起身，朝着院落走去。墙角里的一棵山毛榉刚刚吐露新芽，叫灰色的天空有了一抹淡淡的绿。“你们说我该怎么回答？”Harna的声音从树后传来，“她刚才还问了。”

“能怎么说，她始终会知道的。”另一个声音携着犹豫出现，“她已经不是原来的Zére了，你忘了她一周前在祭典上……”

“什么祭典？”Zimraphel闯过去，看见的是两张表情惊恐，面色惨白的脸，一张属于她的侍女Harna，另一张则是照顾Pharazôn起居的值夜侍女Nacarel（娜卡瑞）。“你说的是什么祭典？”她逼问，“你们有什么事瞒着我？！”

两个女孩相互对视，谁也不打算先开口。

“说！”Zimraphel少有地咆哮，让两个女孩如同蛞蝓遇上盐水，蜷缩成一团。

“陛下，我不是有意要瞒着您，只因为国王他……”Harna欲言又止。

“国王他不允许。如果我们多嘴，轻的会下地牢，重一点就和几天前那个刺客一样，上了祭台。”Nacarel接了下面的话。

祭台？Pharazôn到底在干什么？Zimraphel只觉得呼吸急促到抽搐，胸口因为无法获得空气变得疼痛。“说清楚些。”

“是这样的。”Nacarel回答，“陛下数天前宣布Melkor为Númenor唯一的真神和主宰，举国之内，唯有他的信仰方为合法。取缔一切其他的信仰，公开言说者罪同叛国。同时允许国师Mairon将所有叛逆者祭献给‘黑暗主宰’Melkor。而Zélarena（泽兰瑞娜），您信任的那位现在成了侍奉这位新神的圣贞女，她还亲手杀了一个人，把他的心掏出来……献给神。”

这不是真的。Zimraphel发现坚硬的白石地面一瞬间变成了流沙软质，难以站立。她摇摇晃晃地寻找着支撑点，手指扶住一旁的树干。

“陛下，你怎么了？”Harna惊恐万分。

“扶我回去。”Númenor的王后命令。

天空灰蒙蒙的，又开始落雪。苍白的雪花一片又一片地消融于地面，变成透明的冰渣。寒冷像一张无形的网，冻住了整座庭院，把许多刚刚吐露的新芽凝固在薄薄的冰晶下。我该怎么办？Zimraphel凝视着墙角的一隅天空。父亲，您的女儿找不到方向，找不到她该走的路。

雪花飘了一阵，停止了。几缕阳光从密布的云层缝隙间透进来，给一小片地面镀上一层薄薄的亮色。“Harna。”她叫了那个名字，侍女立刻出现在她眼前，“陛下，您感觉好些了吗？”

“现在是什么时候了？”Zimraphel抬起头，对上侍女茫然的眼神。

“中午，陛下。”

“我不是问这个，我是说现在的时令是……”

“陛下，春之祈祷过了，现在是春天。”

为什么还这么冷。Zimraphel搓着冻红的手指，回忆起从前此刻已是春暖花开，蝶舞莺飞的时节，整个宫廷都飘散着鲜花的芳香。该去看看父亲钟爱的白树了，父亲曾经预言它的生死与王族嗣脉的延续紧密相连，不知它今年是否如期绽放花蕊。“Harna，去给我找件皮袍来，我很冷。”

“是的，王后陛下。”侍女领命去了衣帽间，拐过一道弯后便被石墙遮住了。

等她回来吗？Zimraphel侧身遥望。或许，我该看看未向Pharazôn汇报下的实际情况。目光扫过衣架上侍女朴素的羊毛外套和披肩，随手拿起穿戴在身上，悄无声息地离开寝宫。突如其来的落雪将许多人赶回屋内烤火，只余下Númenor王后落寞地行走在空旷的宫殿中。大家都去哪里了？远处飘来烟与火的浊息，寡淡却非常明确。“为什么会有火焰的焦臭？”Zimraphel拦住一个匆忙路过的仆妇。

“这你都不知道吗？”那女人很没礼貌地侧脸回道，“国师在告慰神灵，不去礼敬膜拜的人会有灾祸临身。”

灾祸？Zimraphel皱眉，这是什么鬼话。她不明白自己的丈夫缘何这次会如此轻信于人，他可是从来不信神鬼怪力的。王座厅就在眼前，没有士兵也没有侍女，她想尽快见到那棵白树。

“陛下，您怎么在这？”突如其来的声音把Zimraphel吓了一跳。王后转过身，发现一个熟悉的身影在站立在墙壁的阴影中，面孔隐藏在厚重的毛毡之下。“您是？”

“我，Amandil（阿曼迪尔）。”那声音说明身份。

“亲王殿下，您？”为什么要这样？Zimraphel张开的嘴巴吞没了后半句话，她惊恐地意识到一定发生了什么巨大的变故，令这位御前议会的重臣，Pharazôn童年的挚友如同窃物的小贼偷偷潜进王宫，躲避着众人的目光。

“嘘。”Amandil快步走过来把她拉到一边，环视四周并未发现有人。他们悄悄地退至鹰塔，那里自Manwë（曼维）的大鹰离开后就已废弃。落雪从残破的屋顶漏进房间，给黑暗装点出道道银边。他们一直走到最里侧，方才止步。“陛下，出大事了。”老亲王神情严肃地说。

他大概是指那事。Zimraphel皱眉，“此事我已略知，是Pharazôn宣布Melkor为Númenor唯一真神和主宰这件事么？”

“不，还有。”Amandil悲哀地回答。

啊……Zimraphel不敢相信自己的丈夫还做了什么天理不容的事情。“他干什么了？”

“他要全面搜捕‘忠诚者’，说他们都是投靠精灵的叛，阴谋暗杀国王，推翻国家。任何包庇者罪行同样。”

“那可怎么好？”Zimraphel慌乱不知所措。“他在婚礼时向我发过誓，永远不会迫害忠诚者。”

“陛下莫慌。”Amandil安慰道，“我已经安排他们去躲避了。不过眼前另一件事情非常棘手，需要陛下的鼎力相助。”

“请讲。”

“Sauron打算为Melkor建庙，地址已经选定了，就是王家图书馆外的那片献给‘果实赐予者’Yavanna（雅万娜）的圣林。陛下，我需要您和我一起，全力阻止这件事的发生。”

“我？”Zimraphel犹豫地咬起嘴唇，“您觉得我能行吗？”

“行的。”Amandil非常紧张、迫切，害怕得到的是拒绝，“您才是王位的继承人。”他强调，“而他不是。只要您愿意重掌权力，他不能把您怎么样。”

我……凝视着Andúnië（安督内依）亲王诚恳的双眼，Zimraphel似乎看见了他眼底反射出的父亲的影子。“容我想想。”她低下头，一个人走出鹰塔。天有些放晴了，照着蒙在地面的薄雪上，一片明亮。她没有再去看那棵白树，而是返回了自己的宫殿。当天晚上，她让Harna捎信给Amandil，说自己不想介入纷争，这样的麻烦已经让她心力交瘁。

父亲，也许我真的要说对不起了。她伫立在白树下，看着冷风扫落枝头上盛开的白花。我要是你多好，她抖落遮盖头部的披巾，让花瓣飘落在额发上。只需看着这一切，不必搅入其间，徒生烦恼。更不必为诸多的生死作出决断，让自己被许多悲伤包围……

“陛下，救我！”远远地飘来呼喊声。Zimraphel转身，看见一队士兵正拉扯着一个女人从宫殿方向走来。似乎是Harna。他们疯了吗，为什么抓我的人？Númenor王后扯落自己的头巾，竭力奔跑过去，拦住了那群人。

“你们？”

未及她开口，Sauron从队伍的最后绕了上来。“王后陛下，臣下在此有礼了。”

“你抓我的侍女干什么？”Zimraphel愤怒地推开拖拽Harna的士兵，“Sauron！你的胆子太大了，你知道她是我的人，你的眼里还有我这个王后吗？！”

堕落Maia优雅地鞠了一躬。“陛下，我只知道她是给‘忠诚者’传递消息的叛逆，是国王下令要铲除，要肃清的叛逆！”他顿了顿，命令道，“带走！”

“不，王后陛下！求求您救救我！”Harna发出哀戚的尖叫。两个士兵扯住她的手臂，朝着暮塔拖去，那里是王宫的监牢所在。Zimraphel试图追赶，但是Sauron挡在了她的面前，“陛下，请听我一句奉劝。‘忠诚者’全都是乱党，前不久他们还打算在庆典上暗杀您和国王陛下。身边被这些人安插了密探，实在是危险至极。至于您需要的侍女，待会我会重新从那些虔诚的家庭里为您选取，保证个个忠实可靠。”

“全都是你的眼线吧，Sauron！”Zimraphel咆哮着一掌挥在他脸上。‘啪’！声音响亮得连走远的士兵都停下了脚步。“你还是连我一起抓起来吧！最好一起奉献给你的神！”

“不敢。”Sauron甚至没有理会发红的脸颊，优雅地再次鞠躬，“您是王后陛下，是神灵的拥护者和代言人的配偶，也是我的女主人。保卫您的安全是我的首要问题，还请您体谅。”他伸出手臂，Zimraphel顿时感到身体像被钉在了地面上，无法动弹。随后，Mordor之主充满威严地开口，似乎有数张嘴巴在他身后齐声说话。“请王后陛下回宫。”他招来一顶驮轿，以及跟随轿夫的两名身穿黑衣的女子。

我……Zimraphel无法说话也无法挪动，像个木偶一样被搀扶上去。“王后陛下不舒服，需要静养。”Sauron吩咐。两个哑巴女人深深地鞠躬后示意轿夫朝着王后宫走去，直到关门落轿，Zimraphel才恢复知觉。

黑衣的女人把她带进寝室，放在床上，随后便锁了房门。整整一夜，她都在里面叫喊，踢打，直到第二天天明。

门何时被打开，她一无所知。但是打开后的那一幕，令她永难忘记。

Harna就安静地站在院落中的那棵山毛榉树的旁边，长长的绳索一边套在树杈上，一边套着她的脖子，将她的脸勒成了青紫色，与长满青苔的石面无异。而她的身上，满是鞭痕。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不不不不不不不不不不不不不不不！Zimraphel嘴巴咬着手指，厉声尖叫。

 

 


	53. 法拉宗（Pharazôn）

今年春天的风格外寒冷，其中仿佛镶嵌着许多刀锋，切割着所有的物体。还有最后一次商议，就要着手动工了。

几天来，Pharazôn顶住了来自各方的压力和反对的声音，执意要为Melkor修建神庙。这是件破天荒的大事，因为自打Númenor建国以来，除了高山上的圣坛，别无其他奉神的人工建筑。Pharazôn如此为之，要的是彻底铲除旧的信仰，消除一切反对的势力。

‘忠诚者’已经彻底令他失望，也就成了完全无用的弃子，他们的存在变成冲突与麻烦，必须被肃清。自从出过暗杀事件后，Pharazôn就再没召幸过任何一个女人。也因为愤怒，他将这件事全权交给国师Tar-Mairon去处理，清除每一个叛逆。他深知，这里面一定有无辜者，但这并不能成为一个令他放弃变革的理由。

如果他们不愿改变，就让他们自取灭亡吧。Númenor国王绝不怜悯任何一个守旧的反对者。他现在要做的，是加快这一进程。因为时间拖得越久，引起的动荡就越大。唯有迅速遏止，才能让国内重新建立起新的秩序，这也是他如此轻快地答应Sauron建庙的原因。

既然决定改变，就不可以拖泥带水，直到一切完成。

王座厅的大门依旧敞开，但是能进入它的人却改变了许多。Sauron的席位已经从末尾移到首席，替代了原先Amandil（阿曼迪尔）的位置。这位身居高位的国师大人穿着一身纹彩繁复的华服，银发中编缀着红色的丝带，俊俏而优雅。因为光线的照射，他衣摆上以金线织绣的蛇纹随着他的步履摇晃着细长的身躯，仿佛游动一般。

“陛下。”他恭敬地弯腰伫立在面前，“王家图书馆前的Malinorne（梅琳诺）林已经清理干净，只等陛下决定奠基动工的日期。”

“你做的很好。”Pharazôn的注意力并不在他身上。他的目光缓慢地扫过在场的许多面孔，发现其中有几个相当陌生。“这些人从哪里来的，Mairon？”Númenor国王有些不悦。

“陛下，我正要和您说此事。”Mordor之主平静地鞠了一躬，似乎一切都在意料之中，“他们都是海军元帅Vagnash（瓦格纳什）举荐来的，用来替代叛乱者Ewend（艾文德）和他的同伙，那些人原本是Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督Agoripa（阿格里帕）的下属。”

“他们是Agoripa的人？”Pharazôn绷紧了嘴巴，“他自己知道吗？”

“我询问过总督大人，他的态度很不配合。”Sauron摊手，显出一副无可奈何的模样。“只是清查了几个和Ewend有直接关系的，其他还有什么总督大人不允许我作任何过问。”

Pharazôn缓慢地咬紧牙齿，“你有没有说明这是国王的旨意？”

“说了陛下。所以我才无法确定总督大人的意图。”Sauron的言辞委婉又模糊，但所指非常明确。

“你怀疑他也参与了暗杀行动？”Númenor国王挑起一边的眉毛，审视着自己的国师。堕落的Maia看上去非常诚恳，但Pharazôn清楚这一切都只是表象。

“我不敢说。”Sauron低下头，“这是陛下才可以决定的事。”

他果然乖多了。Pharazôn满意地抄起手臂，步上高坐。本来宣布奠基这件事在议事厅下达就可以了，特意地安排在王座厅，就是为了让所有廷臣都知道，自己为了改革会不惜一切代价。大概有不少人会认为我疯了，听信一个俘虏的谗言。手指抚摸过王座扶手，冰冷而光滑。他们永远都不会知晓这是我刻意为之，为的是让那战俘成为替罪羊……国王注视着前来与会的每一张面孔，从熟悉的到陌生的，仔仔细细地搜寻着Amandil那张刻板严肃的面孔。没有，他没有来。心头涌起一点点失望。我这是怎么了？他来心烦，他不来又……

会场很快在熙攘声中安静下来，王家司仪官开始宣布国王政令。

“诸位领主、夫人，Númenor国王谕旨如下……”

要知道他不会来，就不必这么大费周章了。Pharazôn 低下头，盯着自己的皮靴。

“……今有真神带来福音，拯救凡人逃脱死亡……”

如果他不来，就给他们留一条生路，愿意去哪里，就去哪里吧。司仪官洪亮的嗓音在Númenor国王的耳朵里模糊成一片蜂鸣。

“……将修建神圣之礼拜场所，以供民众景仰……”

或许我该收回Sauron对这件事的处理权，那家伙处理事情一向天衣无缝，根本看不出破绽。

“……指定在……”

“等等！这件事在Númenor非法！”

声音像惊雷一般滚过天空，叫其它的一切都偃旗息鼓。Pharazôn抬起头，接着骤然起身，一个最最不可能出现的身影出现在眼前。“夫人，你？”他诧异地问。

“我来做我该做的事，Númenor真正的继承人该做的事！”Zimraphel（辛拉菲尔）穿戴得像个服丧的寡妇，双手捧着图尔（Tuor）的战斧——这件圣物同自己腰间那把Aranrúth（阿兰鲁斯）一样，是Elros立国时的象徽，代表着Númenor的王权。只是因为战斧沉重，平时并不带在身边，只在每次出征的时刻，象征性地由军队的统帅高举着它，环绕三军。

她拿来了象征军权的斧子，要干什么？“夫人，你打算反对对我的决定？”

“正是。”Zimraphel严肃的表情告诉所有人她并没有在开玩笑，“因为Númenor权力的代行者违背了他当初的誓言，也违背了古老的信仰。”她以往的平静与胆怯都消失了，Elros王室的坚定气魄在身上复苏，“一个连信仰都背叛的君主没有权力统治他的人民，因为给予他这种权力的旨意来自神的恩赐。悖神者形同谋逆！Pharazôn，你如果一意孤行，就不再是我的丈夫，而是窃取Númenor王权的篡位者！我不会和一个篡位的恶徒共享王权！”

就算是极北之地的寒风也比不上这话语冰冷，瞬间冻结了所有人脸上的表情。门外又传来脚步声，Pharazôn的目光越过妻子，望见了走进大厅的Amandil。Andúnië亲王穿着许久以前上山朝觐一如时的白色礼服，佩戴着象征着与精灵友谊的Nimloth（宁罗丝）花环。

“这是公然的挑衅。”Pharazôn听见一旁Sauron的低语。他回过头，发现国师的脸上并非是憎恶，而是一种——淡淡的喜悦。

Númenor国王咬紧牙齿，下巴的轮廓突出面颊。

“陛下，请您摒弃黑暗的谎言，三思而后行。”Amandil像往常那样开口，“您的决定已经超越了世俗的争端，是对我们的创造者的亵渎和侮辱，这样的行为必须被遏止。我恳求您回归正确的信仰，驱逐和惩罚散布谎言的人。”

“如果我说不呢？”Pharazôn的怒火缓慢地燃烧起来，“你是否打算将我撵下王座？”他逼进一步，和自己当年视为父亲的人四目相对，“你没有这个权利！”他暴喝。

“我有这个权力！”Zimraphel旋身，直面于Pharazôn。“我的丈夫应该是一位虔敬的、顺从的、明智的领袖，而不是像现在这样被黑暗蛊惑的叛逆者。”

“你还想着他？”Pharazôn感到血液涌上头脑，耳朵发出轰鸣，“你现在是我的妻子！我应该再次提醒你摆正位置！”

“公开处罚吗？”Zimraphel反唇相讥，“那真是再好不过了。应当让所有人都看看一个篡位者是如何迫害王位真正的继承人的。”

“废除这个婊子，另立新后！”有人高叫。但这孤独的声音就像风中的呜咽一般虚无，很快便消失在大厅可怕的静谧中。是哪个不长脑袋的。Pharazôn恼火地扭头，只瞧见Sauron将身边的某人驱赶到了帷幔的背后。

“Míriel（米瑞尔）。”Númenor国王叫了妻子的精灵语名字，“这是我的理想……”

“我的理想是回归教导，回归古时对神明的尊敬，虔诚和祥和。”Zimraphel将所有妥协的可能都拒绝干净，“如果你还愿意承认这一切，你才是我的丈夫。”

“如果我不承认呢？”Pharazôn逼问。

“那么就要说抱歉了。”Zimraphel将手中的战斧置于地面，“你可以使用军队，通过刑罚，以恐惧和威胁作为利器，来获得你想要的。但是，你不再是我所承认的丈夫，永远都不是。Míriel的妥协是她此生所犯下的最大的错误，她将尽一切可能修正它，哪怕付出一切。”

哪怕付出一切。Pharazôn收紧眼神。面对妻子的执意顶争，他举起了手，又缓慢地放下。“这件事稍后再议，散会！”奠基礼的决议会就这样变成一场夫妻间闹剧，Pharazôn满腔怒火地冲出王座厅，一直奔跑到暮塔前才停止脚步。“陛下。”追赶上来的是国师Sauron。

地底的湿气从监狱的大门里吹出来，让原本就低迷的气温更加冰冷。“她要是像你一样乖巧，我的政令推行会比如今顺畅的多……嗯，顺畅……”他盯视着Sauron俊俏的容颜，眯起了眼睛。“我想，我知道该如何解决这件事了。”

 


	54. 辛拉菲尔（Zimraphel）

“亲王殿下，请您先回吧。集会的事就拜托您了。”Zimraphel将图尔（Tuor）的战斧归还到武器架上，“他应该不会对我如何，倒是您，万事小心。”

“谢陛下关心。这事我来负责，一定不能让崇拜黑暗的庙宇在Númenor建立，亵渎神圣。”老亲王鞠了一躬，“只是您也不可大意，凡事提防为妙，尤其是Sauron。”

“我明白。”Zimraphel摘下厚重的长头巾和连胸披肩，仅仅保留一层轻薄的围着头面和脖颈的亚麻布。“为了我父亲，还有……”她的手指紧握着武器架的金属栏杆，“我不会再沉默不语。”

“告辞。”Amandil（阿曼迪尔）鞠了一躬，转身离去。

又剩下Zimraphel一人独处了。自从Harna（哈尔娜）死后，她就没有再挑选侍女侍奉。来王座厅前，她见到了Zélarena（泽兰瑞娜）——那个从王府的女仆堆里带来的女孩。她如今穿着黑暗的外衣，侍奉邪恶的神祗，手上沾满无辜者的鲜血。我看错她了。Zimraphel痛苦地摇头，她出卖了所有的人。

敲门声蓦然响起，还有许多杂乱的脚步。

“王后陛下，请您开门。”一个低沉的嗓音在门外隆隆作响。“我们奉国王的旨意，前来接您回宫，免受奸贼的蛊惑。”

他要对我动手吗？Zimraphel紧张地退到屋子的角落。“回去告诉他，我没有受任何人蛊惑！”她咆哮。门外寂静下来，有那么一刻静得连心跳也一清二楚。但是，声音很快地爆炸了，猛烈的撞击声撼摇着包裹青铜外皮的木门，就像是发疯的公牛冲出了围栏。

“陛下，王命难违，属下得罪了。”门突然被冲开，发出刺耳的破裂声，折断的枢机连带着粘附其上的断木飞溅四处。啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……Zimraphel凄厉地尖叫，四只男人强壮的手臂扭住了她的肩膀。

“你们干什么？我是王后！是Númenor合法的继承人！你们不能！”她奋力踢打，又扭又咬，“你们这些该死的！”

“陛下。”先前那个隆隆作响的声音绕到了她面前。这男人的打扮很是怪异，不高的身材上配了张过于宽阔的脸，下巴突出如同河马，更叫人想起那种战场上使用的立盾。而且，他的左耳配有一只耳环，是一把斧头，和他的脸孔相配，简直齐备。这男子冲着她行了个不太标准的屈膝礼，声音含混如同战车驶过，“国王有令，在确定您的精神没有问题前，暂时收回您使用王后印信的权力，并且交由我们看管。请您体谅。”

他冲着抓住Zimraphel的男子做了个手势，后者拦腰抱起王后，扛在肩膀上。

“放开我！你这无礼的奴仆！”Palantir（帕兰蒂尔）的女儿拼命叫喊，但回应她的唯有刮过屋宇塔尖的风声。

“让这婊子闭嘴！”另一个冰冷的声音凶狠地吼道。‘啪！’一个耳光重重地落在Zimraphel脸上，叫她的脑袋嗡嗡作响。

“Zimierca（吉米尔卡），注意你的行为，她还是王后！”战车般的声音吼道。

“很快就不会是了。”那个冰冷的声音带着不屑回应。

眼睛被粗暴地蒙起来，用的就是刚刚摘下的头巾。手臂也被扭到背后，勒得生疼。某块散发着异味的织物被强行塞进嘴巴，一直压到舌根，令人作呕。

她被扛着走了一段路，然后被扔在散发着熟悉香味的柔软毛垫上。时间变得不可估摸，孤独与失明又徒生恐惧。四周安静极了，除了心跳别无声响。他会怎么对待我？Zimraphel忐忑不安，她想起了Pharazôn的母亲苦求四天，在王座厅前呕血而死的景象——自己的丈夫毫无怜悯地告诉她，她所钟爱的长子已经被秘密处决，她的求情来得太迟，也太无用了。

“我恨你！我的痛苦终有一天会降临在你的身上！让你的拥有如同这天空的云朵一般消散！”做母亲的左手指天，向Eru发誓，诅咒自己另一个活着的儿子。她一连喊了七遍神名，然后大口大口地吐血，瘫倒在地上，当天晚上就去世了。直到她咽下最后一口气，Pharazôn也没有出现，甚至拒绝参加母亲的葬礼，把她草率地安葬在海亚努星芒（ Hyarnustar）的乡野，她出生的地方。

也许，我的结局会比她更糟。Zimraphel苦笑。这些年我太畏惧他了，以为顺从会带来两派的和平。我错了，错得离谱。如今，不管他如何对待我，再也不会退让了。

因为手被捆牢，动作十分受限，只能蠕动着在床上变换姿势。

也不知过了多久，可能是几个小时，也可能是一整天，声音终于再次进入这沉寂的世界。最先响起的是皮靴磕打地面的声音，然后是绳索摩擦的悉索声。她的肩膀感觉到了手指的压力，整个人随即被拉起，放在一张有着靠背的椅子上。

“Pharazôn，你我本无情义，想怎么做就来吧！”

头巾忽然被扯掉，力量之大让她听见了布条碎裂的声音。突然而至的光明叫眼睛暂时失去视力，仿佛包裹在太阳的中心，光芒流泻，糊成一片。“听着Míriel（米瑞尔）。”Pharazôn就站在她的身侧，将她的手臂捆在椅子的扶手上，“我不会杀你，也不会像以前那样打你。我只想让你看看，一个合格的王后该如何顺从他的丈夫！”

他又要玩弄什么作呕的花样？随着眼睛逐渐适应，另一个人的轮廓凝聚在视野里。Sauron！他在这里干什么？Númenor的国师脱掉了之前的华服，只穿着一件单薄的亚麻内衣，光着脚站在床前的舍利皮上。“他为什么在这里？”Zimraphel表情错愕。

“他就是今天表演的道具。”Pharazôn后退，从肩膀扒开Sauron的内袍，一直褪到脚下，“他会告诉你，如何做一匹温顺的、合乎主人要求的马匹。去，把桌子上的木箱拿来，然后坐在这张椅子上。”他用手拍拍床前面的，正对着Zimraphel的空椅子。

红晕泛上Sauron的脸颊，眼前的情形令他十分羞耻。但是，他照做了。

那是只不大的木箱，银边镶嵌，好像一只首饰盒。Sauron把它放在Pharazôn的脚下，然后坐在椅子上。“把腿分开。”Númenor国王命令。

这是个令人尴尬的场面，堂堂的一国王后居然要直面一个身无寸缕的男子，还是在自己丈夫的面前。“Pharazôn！你下流！”Zimraphel斥责。

“你还有后悔的机会，夫人。”Pharazôn面无表情地说道，“发誓不再与我作对，你还是Númenor的王后。”

“痴人说梦！”

“那就对不住了。”这位被称为‘圣光之子’的国王阴仄仄地冷笑。他慵懒地从小木夹里取出一件用厚牛皮制成，形似马辔头，但是要小得多的皮具。这件物体镶嵌着精致的银边，还带有一个鸡蛋大小的立起的圆锤。“张开嘴巴。”他命令道。Sauron迟疑了一下。

“我说你张开嘴巴。”Pharazôn用手指捏住Sauron的下颚，把那圆锤塞进他的口腔。“喜欢胡乱思嘶鸣的马就该这样对付！”接着，他把那辔头整个套在对方的头上。这样一来，再多的不满都被堵在了喉咙里，无法发出。“喜欢我的礼物吗，夫人？”Númenor之王悄声问道。

Zimraphel惊讶得说不出一句话来。

“接下来干什么呢？”Pharazôn自言自语，又拿起了一个垂着链条的项圈，“这东西配马儿挺漂亮。”他把项圈像佩戴项链一样套在Sauron的脖子上，垂下的细链就耷拉在前胸。这细链有个特别之处，末端坠有两个小巧的银夹，比拇指盖大不了多少。抬起手捏住堕落Maia左侧的软肉，一边按揉一边用指甲擦刮。很快，那地方就胀满成了一颗小小的红豆。拾起银夹夹在上面，直到那敏感的肉体变了形状。

一丝厌恶的神色划过Sauron的面颊。

“还真是漂亮。”Pharazôn随口称赞，继续对右边的乳头做着相同的动作。很快，Númenor国师胸前的两颗红点就各自缀上一个漂亮的装饰，并且由锁链连接在项圈上。

“夫人，你看他多顺从，我给他的装饰多美丽。”

“恶心！”Zimraphel把脸偏到了一边。但是因为身体被束缚在椅子上，所以并不能完全把这作呕的画面驱除出视野。眼角的余光中，她看见Pharazôn握住了Sauron的阴茎，不停地摩挲，在柱身上滑动，在尖端打旋，不时地用指甲戳弄龟头上的小孔。那肢体缓慢起了变化，就像旗帜升上了旗杆。血液让茎身缓慢变红，尖端也闪烁出潮湿的光泽。

堕落Maia的呼吸变得轻薄急促，身体也因为情欲泛出潮红。那躯体微微摇晃，牵动着乳夹上的吊坠作出大幅的运动。

“这是最能让马儿动情的地方。”Pharazôn讪笑。淫靡猥亵之声传进王后的耳朵，叫她的椅子成了烧红的铁块。

“太不要脸了。”Zimraphel疯狂地摇头。

“不要脸？Ilúvatar不是也造了男女，让他们做这种事生育后代吗？”Pharazôn反呛。他从木箱里拿出一根长度足有男人食指，但粗细仅有婴儿小指的包裹纯金的木棒，捏在指间。“唔，差不多了。”拇指摩擦着湿润的龟头，沾染上不少前液。停下套弄，转而用手指夹紧尖端，让这根木棒对准尿道孔，缓慢插入。它的捅进，在阴茎外壁显出轮廓。

Sauron的肌肉明显地绷紧，显示出对侵犯的不适。即使Pharazôn竭尽可能地小心，扩张的尿道口仍然渗出一些血丝。

“不会总是这样的。”Númenor国王安慰，“你会很快适应这种刺激。”用力将小棒顶到最深，接着转动小棒末端的雕花凸起，让这根贯穿尿道的木棒在里面旋动。木棒挤压着阴茎，碾磨出更多的液体，张开的尿道口泛出鲜红的色泽。强烈的刺激终于让Sauron叫出声来，翘拔的阴茎不停地在胯间摇晃。

“只有顺从的马，才能获得主人更好的对待。”Pharazôn骄傲地宣布，眼睛里闪动着恶意的火花，“尥蹶子的马，只配挨皮鞭。”他从箱子里挑出马鞭，轻轻抽打着国师光滑的后背和臀部。

他以为我还是当初那个懵懂无知的女孩，毫无主见。Zimraphel闭上眼睛，泪水盈出眼眶。这就是我这自以为是的丈夫对我的理解么？“我为这样的马而悲叹。”王后平静地言道，“你可以问问他，是否喜欢这般对待？”

错愕的表情凝固在了Pharazôn的脸上。

“你喜欢吗？我的仆人。”Númenor国王傲慢地问道。Sauron点点头，双眼紧盯着Zimraphel。那是种胜利者的愉悦，而非情欲的刺激。“要继续吗？”Pharazôn复问，回答仍然是点头。

他才是赢家。Zimraphel露出苦涩的微笑，更多的泪水滑落脸庞。

于是，Pharazôn拿来一支红烛，斜过烛台将融化的蜡滴落在插了木棒的尿道口上，直到完全封堵住小孔。“舒服吗？”他揉捏着阴茎，让小棒更深地搅动。

“是的，我的陛下，这感觉好棒。”Sauron喘息着回答，似乎被情欲占满，但那双金黄的蛇目里却一点笑意也无。“我真不明白，什么样的女人会拒绝并违抗这样体贴的丈夫。是不是在婚前做了什么不好的事，觉得心中有愧。”

“住口！你这奸贼。”Zimraphel泪流满面，大口地喘气。Pharazôn的形象在她眼中逐渐扭曲，变成可怕阴沉的黑影。你竟然把这事也告诉了他，唆使一个外人来羞辱我。只怪我瞎了眼，轻信你能放过一切。Míriel呀，Míriel，这世上没有比你更加愚蠢的女子，竟然相信恶狼能放过口中的羊羔。选择妥协，是你一生最大的失误。

“好了，趴下，我的马儿。”Pharazôn的声音依旧在刺激她麻木的神经。透过泪水迷离的双眼，Zimraphel看见Sauron四肢着地，趴在了地上，高高抬起的后穴正对着自己的丈夫。他被插入木棒的阴茎笔直地挺立在下腹，龟头上镶嵌着精致的雕花，上面的环扣连缀着夹住乳首的细链，随着动作在身下摇摆。

胃部不自然地收缩，阵阵酸气涌上咽喉，却无物可吐。面前两人的表演仍在继续，Pharazôn用沾了液体的手指翻搅摩擦着Sauron的肛门，一点点地将其撑开，粉色的穴口收缩着，吐出颜色鲜艳、泛着光泽的肠肉。

真是无耻！Palantir的女儿扭动着肩膀，不顾绳索在上面摩擦出道道红印。

“要做马儿，还缺一条马尾巴。”Númenor国王拿起木箱中的最后一件皮具——它的一面带有一条鬃毛制成的马尾，颜色与Sauron的头发相同。另一面则是一根凸起的木质阴茎，长度超过成年男子的手掌。他把这东西如同刚才插入尿道的木棒一样，一点点地插进扩张开的肛门，旋转，顶入，再旋转，再顶入，一直没到皮具紧贴臀线才停止。连接其上的三根阔带分别围在腰际和大腿两侧，这样一来，即便是剧烈运动，马尾和塞入后穴的棍状物也不可能掉出，只会摆动着，让紧缩的肠道扩张松弛。

“你的样子真美。”Pharazôn弯下腰，对他的国师说道，“一匹完美的小马，正是我需要的坐骑。驭，还缺一样东西。”他走过去，打开Zimraphel放在梳妆台上的珍宝匣，取出属于Númenor王后的冠冕，戴在Sauron头上。

“来，我们让尥蹶子的马看看什么是顺从。”Númenor国王拉起Sauron项圈上的锁链，绕着床铺缓慢爬行，每走一步，后穴上的尾巴和垂挂在下腹的阴茎就会左右摆动。“Míriel，这是你最后后悔的机会。”Pharazôn冰冷地质问。

“谢谢了，弄脏的东西，我不会稀罕。”

“贱货！或许我该让你打扮成这样，绕着宫殿奔跑一圈。”Pharazôn愤怒地甩掉手中的‘缰绳’，一把扯下Sauron的马尾巴，把自己胯间的武器顶撞进去。力量之大，让堕落Maia脸朝下，整个儿趴倒在床上。

他居然，居然会说出这种无耻的话。Zimraphel只觉得胸腔注满冰雪，血液为之冻结。“只要你不怕丢脸，我可以这么做。想清楚点Pharazôn，你羞辱的不仅仅是我，还有Númenor。”

目光在那双灰色的眼瞳里收紧，细薄的嘴唇拉成一条直线。

“Míriel，我再说一遍，你如果执迷不悟，连做马的机会都不会有！也不会再有男人娶你，满足你的需要！”

他把我当什么了，街市间卖笑的妓女？Zimraphel被彻底激怒，“Númenor了不起的国王陛下，谁愿意做你的母马，就让他去做吧。这种可耻的名号，不要也罢！”

“好，你放弃了你最后的机会。”Pharazôn大幅度地抽出阴茎，再狠狠地顶撞进去，每一次都插进更深的部位，碾磨着深藏其中的内脏，让身下的Sauron发出了含混的叫喊。国师的前半身完全被抵在床铺的毛皮上，抬着后穴迎接国王的冲刺。剧烈的动作让他的身体左摇右晃，也将他的脸深埋在丰厚的毛皮纤维里。“从今天开始，我只会操他，而不是你！这张床铺属于王后，而非贱婢！”

苦涩的眼泪溢满Zimraphel的面颊和口鼻，也溢满她的内心。她意识到，许久之前她在Amandil家中庭里遇见的那个金棕色头发的阳光男孩早已经溺死在权力和欲望的海洋里。眼前这两人作呕的行径不过是被扭曲了的野兽的幻影，在烛光下摇曳。

你的一生就是个笑话，Míriel，一个充满了艰涩谜语的无尽的谎言。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！Zimraphel大笑起来，笑声震颤了屋宇，也逼停下疯狂交欢的两人。Pharazôn此刻正驱赶着Sauron往前爬，而自己的武器还紧紧地塞在他的后穴里，因此每一步都连带着四种动作，让阴茎在肠道里翻滚。

突然停止的动作让Númenor的国师有了些许喘息的机会，他的声音从被塞住的口腔里含糊地传来。“陛下，求您拔掉……”Sauron的阴茎因为被塞进小棒而变得紫涨，上面血管凸显纠结，连带着后面的囊袋也痉挛得如同坠石。

“不行，驽马，你还没有完全满足主人的需要。”Pharazôn抬起手里的皮鞭，沉重地抽打在洁白的臀部，血痕立现。疼痛刺激那躯体大幅颤抖，带动着垂挂在身下的细链晃成一道弧线。Sauron把头埋进了柔软的毛垫里，可以看出来他在咬牙忍受。

“Pharazôn，你实在没有必要这样演戏给我看。”Zimraphel直言挑明，“如果我还是先前那个对你抱有幻想的女人，或许这招有效。但是现在，我已心如止水，映照出来的只有你们的丑态。除了讽刺，还是讽刺。让你的马儿歇歇吧，了不起的国王陛下。脾气再温顺的马，也有被无礼的主人逼急，尥蹶子摔人的时候，摔到主人爬不起身。”

片刻的沉默，沉默得烛影也停止晃动。

Númenor国王抬起头，盯着头顶的枝状烛台凝视了一会儿，突然俯身抓住国师的阴茎，拉住上面的小环，猛然拔出那根塞满尿道的木棒。白色的浊液倾泻而出，全都喷溅在Zimraphel床铺的毛皮上，留下大片污迹。

Sauron叹了口气，满足地放松身体，胯间的阴茎仍在抖动。后冠从他头顶滑落，掉在那一大滩污物中央。

“喂，驽马，你还没侍奉完主人！”Pharazôn喝道，双臂环绕着堕落Maia的腰肢，让他的后穴紧紧顶靠在自己的凶器上，开始驰骋疆场，动作猛烈到让Zimraphel有了种地震来临的错觉。终于，Númenor国王干完了所有他希望的事情，将灼热的液体注满‘马匹’的肠道。“这是我给你的礼物，别漏出来。”他拍拍那带着鞭痕的臀部。

Sauron并没有理会，坐直身体，把浊液全都倒了出来，里面还混合着不少血丝，把大片的毛皮黏着在一起。他扒开套在头上的皮具，取出塞在嘴里的东西。“陛下，我认为没有什么可说的了，您该给她思考的时间。”他取下乳夹和项圈，扔在地上，重新披上那件单薄的内袍，离开房间。

只剩下Zimraphel和Pharazôn面对面地站立，冷漠、愤怒、憎恨是横亘在他们之间的墙壁。

“你还有一个晚上的思考时间，Míriel。想想我说的话。”Númenor国王割开捆缚她的绳索，干涩地丢下片语，像国师一样离开房间。

他走后，寂静重新充当了这里的主宰。

烛火昏黄，照不清眼前迷蒙的一切。Zimraphel颤抖着起身，撞翻了身后的椅子，坚硬的棱角撕破她的裙摆。

眼前的一切，混乱、污浊、充满刺鼻的气味——被精液和鲜血玷污的床铺、毛皮一片狼藉，仿佛野兽的蜗居。略带迟疑地、摇晃着走过去，就像一个失去灵魂的木偶。弯腰捡起那顶遗落在淫靡器具中间的后冠，捧在胸前。Zimraphel不清楚这后冠究竟传承了有多少代，从祖母Inzilbêth（英吉贝丝）王后开始，或者更早的，源于第六代国王Tar-Aldarion（塔尔-阿达瑞安）的妻子Erendis（埃仁迪丝），那位美貌绝伦的‘星额女士’。

眼泪无声地落下，冲刷着后冠上的污物，却洗不净这个象徽所受的侮辱。

Númenor不会再有王后了。Palantir（帕兰蒂尔）的女儿恭敬地将洗刷干净的后冠放在床铺的中央，然后把所有被玷污的毛皮，床垫扯落到地上，同那些恶心的器具堆放在一处。我会将余生全部奉献给祈祷和苦行，为那些信仰尚存，良知尚存的人乞求宽恕。

她打开衣橱，挑选出悬挂在最后面的两件粗羊毛长裙，拆掉上面镶嵌的珍珠，换在身上，并将长发剪短，完全包裹在厚重的头巾下。我会穿得比守夜人更朴素，比掘墓人更简单，像隐修士那样卑微，远离一切奢靡诱惑，安安静静地侍奉Eru，直到生命终结。

打开房门，赤着脚走在冰冷石板地上，刺骨而瑟缩。坚硬的、破碎的棱角划破了柔软的脚底，留下一个又一个带血的足迹。

Palantir（帕兰蒂尔）的女儿，Númenor原本合法的女王，寂寥又落寞地朝着旧宫的方向走去，直到最后的最后降临在她的头上。

 

 

 


	55. 阿曼迪尔（Amandil）

等待焦急而漫长。

依照事先的约定，Zimraphel（辛拉菲尔）会在晨曦初露的时刻来到Tar-Minyatur（塔-敏亚托）广场前的纪念堂和他们汇合。

同样答应到来的还有曾经‘帝党’中的数位重臣——Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督Agoripa（阿格里帕）；前御前法官Iisdahâd（伊斯达哈德）；防务大臣Hekademir（赫卡德米尔）；Romenna（罗门那）市长，后来的海务及运输管理总长Zelor（泽洛尔）……甚至于海军元帅Vagnash（瓦格纳什）也放话打算加入他们——他们中不少人并不属于‘忠诚者’，但是却臣服于Eru的信仰，并且讨厌Sauron——他们发誓成为必须站在同一阵线的人。

不管他们拥有什么目的，能够因为匡扶信仰走到一起，就应该完全接纳为朋友。Amandil忐忑地想。此时太阳还未升起，四周极度寂静，老亲王凝望着王宫正门的大理石雕像，心绪纷乱。如今，指望Pharazôn归还政权已经是不可能的事。但是必须让他清醒过来，摆脱并摒弃Sauron的蛊惑和控制。

太阳还未跃出地面，就早早地把光明送上天穹，星星一颗接一颗隐没在黎明的红晕里，周围建筑的轮廓开始变得清晰，影子浮出，然后淡去。

时间应该到了，为什么没有人？Amandil焦急而迫切。忽然，拐角处匆忙赶来一个身影，脸完全藏在兜帽里。Isildur（埃西铎）的到来令人非常诧异，“你父亲呢？”

“出大事了，祖父。”年轻的努美诺尔贵族朝自己的长辈深深鞠了一躬，“Iisdahâd（伊斯达哈德）在数天前被人暗杀，全家抛尸在海里，飘到了Romenna（罗门那）东南面，被我们的一个渔民捞上了岸，时间应该就在答应您请求后不久。”

他死了？Amandil只觉得耳朵里嗡嗡直响，好像一群蜜蜂盘旋在脸侧聒噪。发软的腿脚难以支撑站立，不得不抬手扶住身边的石柱。

“祖父……”Isildur上前搀扶。

他死了，那么其他人呢？Andúnië亲王再难抑制心悸的窒息，粗重地张口喘息，为什么他们 **都** 迟迟未到？

“祖父，Hekademir（赫卡德米尔）说他病了，来不了了。”

“胆小鬼！”Amandil咬牙切齿地一拳挥在石壁上，擂得拳头生疼，“如果是索要战利品和赏赐物就立刻变得生龙活虎了！”

Isildur露出无奈的表情。

他们仍在等待，期待着奇迹的出现。随着时间的推移，天色已经完全放亮，东边的天际燃烧着道道彩霞，如同金色与橙色的火舌从太阳里面喷吐出来。街道上人不多，绝大部分都是各个贵族家庭外出置办货物的佣人和仆妇。没有一个必须站在同一阵线的人到来，倒是有些行迹可疑的人出现在对面的廊柱下。他们三五成群，就像从建筑的阴影里钻出来的。

Amandil感觉到了危险，但他还不愿放弃。如果这时候Zimraphel如约而至，会怎么看我，一个不值得信赖的胆小鬼？“Idur（此为私设），我可能需要你父亲的帮助。”他对孙子说。Isildur点点头，大步奔跑着离开。

仅仅一分钟后，从国王大道那边匆匆忙忙地来了一个人，穿着女式斗篷，披着女式的长头巾。Amandil以为她是Zimraphel遣来的侍女，便迎过去，直到面前，才认出是Agoripa的次子Sanader（萨那德）——这位贵族子弟涂脂抹粉，完全装成了一个女人。“快离开，宫里出大事了。”他匆忙撇下这句话，装作路人擦肩而过，但还是拖挂上数条尾巴。

Palantir（帕兰蒂尔）的女儿不会来了。Amandil的心如同石头落进了冰窖，从脚下一直冻结到头顶。那些人比刚才多了一倍，他们的眼神，仿佛狩猎的狼群。Andúnië亲王的手指紧紧搭在腰间长剑的剑柄上，渗出冷汗。他朝着这些人中间唯一的豁口退去，尽量朝人多的地方走。Armenelos（阿美尼罗斯）的城南区遍布着市集，妓院和手工业作坊，店铺林立，早晨非常热闹，方便甩开跟踪者，但这样一来，就和前去叫人的Isildur断了联系。

顾不得那么多了，这些人似乎作了充分的准备，就是冲着他来的。更多的人围拢过来，手里拿着石块、铁器，完全无惧他手中的长剑。第一块石头从一个老者手里飞出，砸在剑身上，发出脆响。“你们是谁？我与你们无怨无仇……”Amandil喊道。话音被第二块擦过耳朵的石块打断，同时留下一道清晰的血痕。

“国师说了，不要放过任何一个今天前来参加集会的人。他们都是不信神的异教徒，是我们的敌人。”右手边最靠近他的男子走出人群，手里攥着石块，“必须被消灭。”

“必须被消灭！”其他人跟着吼道。

“请听我说，我无意和任何人为敌，除了说谎者Sauron。”Andúnië亲王竭力解释。他忽然发现，自己在这些人的追逐下不知不觉地偏离了原先的路线，走到了几年前那次冲突中，被大火焚毁的废墟前。在这里，更多的人等候着他，乌压压地或站、或坐在废墟之上，如同大群食腐的乌鸦。

“欢迎你，亲王殿下。”他们中一个最高的身影起身，径直走到他面前，一边走一边揭开兜帽，“你可还记得此地？”堕落的Maia穿着和信徒们一样的黑色斗篷，身材高挑而优雅。“如果没记错，你在这里杀了一个受伤的女人，或者说，下令杀死。”

Andúnië亲王记起了那悲伤一幕——受伤的哈拉德女子对他冷嘲热讽，将善意曲解为邪恶。“我记得，我那样做只是慈悲。”

“Aomala（奥玛拉），听见了吗？是他杀死了你的母亲。”Sauron抵住身边一个强壮的哈拉德青年的肩膀，把他朝前推去，“当年你母亲受了重伤，而他却杀死了她。听听吧，他们称这个叫做‘慈悲’。你憎恨吗？”

“我渴望听见他的哀嚎。”哈拉德男子冰冷地回答。

“杀死他。”堕落的Maia命令。他退出人群，站在高处冰冷地俯视。

人群慢慢收拢，形成一道阔边的圆圈，并开始向他投掷石块。而Amandil手中仅有一把长剑，他可以同时砍倒他们中的数人，却无法同时躲避开所有飞来的石块。其中的一些砸在了他的身体上，因为冬季厚重衣物的保护，并没有太大的影响。但是接着有块拳头大小的石头砸中了他的后脑，Amandil趔趄了一下，血旋即从他的脖子流下，黏湿的华丽的毛皮衣领。

“他受伤了，砸死他！”人群中有人低吼。

更多的石块袭来，像飞箭一样凌厉，它们被仔细地打磨过，有着锋利的棱角，很快就在Amandil身上噬咬出几十处伤口，大多数都集中在头面部。后脑上砸开的裂口一阵阵地抽痛，不断地有热流从里面冒出，流进颈项。Amandil ，你要死在这里了吗？脚下的步伐逐渐失去方寸。

“砸他！”耳畔嗡嗡作响，声音却在这轰鸣声中变得模糊。混乱中，头顶上有鸟儿大声鸣叫。“父亲！”嗯，谁在叫我？竭力地想要看清楚发生了什么，视力却越来越模糊。光消失了，眼前一片黑暗。“父亲！你醒醒！父亲！”

……

“你醒醒……你醒醒……醒醒……醒醒……”

黑暗中，有个声音在耳边轻吟。

睁开眼，Amandil惊讶地发现伫立在面前的是Númenor的前任国王Palantir（帕兰蒂尔）。老国王像他年轻时那样神采奕奕，清秀俊朗。他的身后，Nimloth（宁罗丝）繁花盛开，新芽初露，每片绿叶都闪耀着银光，如同月华附身其上。

Amandil迟疑了一下，觉得这不像现实。但是，他仍然按照现实中的礼节屈膝躬身。“陛下，您有何吩咐？”

“我想请您一件事，保住它。”Palantir指指身后的白树，浅笑，笑意之后流露出的是无尽的悲哀，寒冷如同极北冰风，“让能记住的人都记住我的预言，莫让火焰燃尽Elros（埃洛斯）家族的血脉，莫让黑暗永远统治人间。”

话语落地，阴影降临。Nimloth在黑暗中枯萎，衰败，如同血肉褪尽的骨骸，孤零零地屈指天空。许多声音在它四周叫喊，凄厉仿佛狼嚎。“砍了它，它是白魔鬼带来的妖物！”“它是不祥的！”“它诅咒了国王陛下！”

熊熊的烈火自大地的罅隙冲出，包围着枯萎的白树，火焰直冲天际。黑色的烟尘在天空凝聚成一只无比硕大的鹰，缓慢地伸展开羽翼，打的隆隆作响，海水黑浪翻涌。Amandil看得出神，完全没有注意到身旁的Palantir已离他远去。

“等等，陛下！”Andúnië亲王奔跑着，竭力追赶上去，瞥见的却是一双惊人的绿眸，比王宫里最最明艳的祖母绿还要清透。他愣住了，张口质问。“你到底是什么人？为什么要伪装成先王的样子取乐于我？”

绿色的双眼弯出一抹笑意，以悦耳的歌声吟道，“我既非敌人，亦非朋友，是冷眼旁观命运的引路者。我给你看的，并非取乐，而是未来。”他的形体慢慢变得轻薄，好似夏日林间的浓雾，在日头的蒸腾下飘散。他消失后，眼前的世界仿佛墙上的灰泥一般剥落、褪色、崩裂。无尽的深渊出现在脚下，变成巨大的漩涡，吸尽所有破碎的事物。

Amandil无法作出任何思考，唯一的感受便是下落，下落，下落……

噩梦惊醒了。

 “父亲。”Elendil（埃伦迪尔）的脸出现在视野中，眼圈深陷，面容憔悴。“您终于醒了。”

“我……”尝试着挪动身体，脑袋却像被战锤击中一般昏沉疼痛，眼前金星乱冒。“我睡了很久吗？”

“四天了，全家都担心坏了。”Elendil 抓住他的手指亲吻，“如果您再不醒，就要派人送信回Andúnië，请夫人她们来了。”

如此严重？Amandil凝视着儿子的双眼，知道他没有说假话。只差一点，自己就会踏进Mandos（曼督斯）的殿堂，再也无法返回。“Elely【注：此为私设】，那天你们是怎么找到我的？”

“Idur（此为私设）带来了消息，但是我们赶到时您已经没有了踪影。也不知为何，天空中有只羽毛鲜红的鸟儿为我们带路，找到了您。”

鸟儿，是Valar之首Manwë（曼维）的恩典吗？Amandil觉得这一切就像刚才的噩梦一样不真实。“之后呢？Sauron不会轻易让你们离开的。”

“他的确不愿。”Elendil面露疑虑，“但是他好像接到了什么命令，不得不放我们离开。”

谁可以命令他？这真的是命运的旨意吗？还是Valar的恩典？后脑的伤口炸裂般的疼痛，不得不停止思考，躺平休息。

三天后，Pharazôn下了驱逐令，废除Amandil一切议会席中的职权，同时解除Elendil（埃伦迪尔）都城城防司令的职务，并且禁止他们再接近宫殿半步。

Melkor的神庙奠基动工。

“孩子，过来，我要给你讲讲古老的Nimloth的历史和我们与精灵的友谊。”Andúnië亲王叫来了自己的孙子Isildur（埃西铎）和Anárion（安纳瑞安）。

 

 


	56. 泽兰瑞娜（Zélarena）

“Zére女士，请回吧，夫人她不想见您。”Terila（特瑞拉）说着就要关门，被Zélarena一把抵住，“麻烦您再通报一次，我……”

“王后她不想见您，多说无益。”Terila推开她的手，合上门扉，“请回吧，女士。”她呆在门后婉言道，“王后不会容许一个侍奉邪恶的人打扰她的清修和祈祷的，您去只能平添她的烦恼。求您了，女士，王后这辈子，流了太多的泪水。”

太多的泪水。Zélarena悲伤地低下头，我渴望为她带来欢笑，但是最终却让她尝尽眼泪的味道。我，错了么……她安静地跪在门外，直到天光重现，那扇门依旧紧闭。她不会再见我了，侍女苦涩地微笑，也许我真的永远也无法获得她的原谅，但是……但是……我不会因此放弃努力，放弃我曾经的坚持。她摇晃着起身，蹒跚地离去。

一年，两年，三年之后，Melkor的神庙到了最后的装饰阶段，即将竣工。这座宏伟的神殿足有500尺高，呈现完美的圆柱状，七座高塔环绕四周，每一座的顶端都镶嵌着巨大的水晶块。白天天气好的时候，光芒四射，从远处看就像七座灯塔，但是到了晚上，这水晶便会变成黑色，幽深得仿佛空间的裂隙，直指地狱。

Zélarena不喜欢这座大庙的气氛，虽然它看上去高大，宏伟，富丽堂皇。可一走近它的内部，黑暗便会立刻吞没大多数色彩，连烛火也不能幸免。这里的一切都有种说不出的压抑，就像是无数的刀锋会随时从暗处射出来，洞穿你。Melkor的祭台处在神庙的正中央，是三层用黑曜石铺成的高于地面十尺的正六边形。它的前方，有一个巨大的深坑，里面燃烧着烈火，就像地底的那个小祭坛一样。而且，如果有人走近祭坛，光线会自然黯淡下来，四周的一切随即变得模糊不清，仿佛蒙了一层迷雾。抬头向上，极高的穹顶无法为目力所及，因此那上面比午夜的天空还黑。

这里的一切都是Sauron亲自布置的，从石材的选用，到装饰的雕刻，事无巨细，尽心尽力。Zélarena被他这种虔敬所感染，她从未想过黑暗君主的信仰也可以是真实的，令人震撼又敬畏。“他真实存在过吗？”侍女有些不解地问。

“他真的存在过。”Sauron的答案总是一样，从不会有丝毫改变，“很久以前，他就在我身边。”那双蛇样的金眸中带着些许迟滞，就像是在哀悼或者冥思，“我们的世界不需要日月作为照明，地火给一切提供了光和热。”

地火映红了天际。侍女流露出畏惧的神色，“那是个……令人震撼的……”

“令人震撼的世界。”Sauron似乎看穿了她的思想，直接说出口，“Melkor，拥有伟力者，Valar中的首席和最强大者，来自世界之外，时间之源，代表着创造与开端，协调着冰雪与火焰，平衡着光明与黑暗，他是这个世界最伟大的存在，亦是它的主人和支配者。”

“可他怎么离开了呢？”Zélarena反问，“我是说，他为何要离开？”

“他没有离开！”Sauron忽然咆哮起来，面孔也在一瞬间变长，显出狼的印记，“他一直都在这里……就在我的身边……从未离开……”他直起身，眯起眼，睥睨地斜视着侍女，“你是他的侍者，请注意自己的言行。他可以给予你权能，也可以全部夺走。”不要忘记他们的平安都在你的手里。那张嘴巴齿缝紧咬，声音却在继续，你若背叛誓言，付出代价的绝不止你一个。

血祭背叛者！这是Melkor的律法。

他甩开侍女大步离开神庙，靴子在玄武岩地面上击打出响亮的回音。

我该怎么办。Zélarena趴伏在Melkor的祭台上，额头紧贴着地面。这些冰冷的石头黝黑光滑，泛着猩红的纹路，仿佛密布的血丝。按着你的心意去走，有个声音在她脑中响起，不要为来自外界的威胁所蒙蔽，所屈服。

按着心意去走。侍女直起身，把厚重的头巾摘下来，扔在地上。按着心意去走，我不后悔。

冬季一年来得比一年早，刚过收获节，就开始下雪了。清白色的雪花纷纷扬扬地散落在Armenelos（阿美尼罗斯）建筑的屋顶，很快便染出一片洁白。城市比从前看上去洁净，因为所有的污秽都被掩埋在素白之下，不见分毫。雪花的降落令远近的景物都变得模糊，仿佛蒙着一层纱幕。工人们依然在紧张地装饰着神庙的圆顶，捶打成薄片的白银被一片片地，如同鳞甲一般贴附上去。严密得不透缝隙。

神庙的修筑已经到了最后的阶段，它竣工的那一天，必将举行庆典，这会是个令人畏惧的时刻。

不知道会有什么将成为牺牲品。Zélarena站在一侧回廊下，远远地凝视着上面忙碌的人影。Sauron已经向国王提交过数次建议，要将王宫庭院里的那棵白树作为祭品献给Melkor，只是……那是王后最后的留恋，国王一直在犹豫。

他一定会达成目的的。Zélarena捕捉到了堕落Maia的身影，他的银发在光线下比最纯净的初雪还要闪亮。如果白树消失，过去的一切就都从宫廷里被抹去了，这地方将会陌生得叫人无法认出，这才是最悲哀的。侍女转过视线，一个人漫无目的地朝着宫殿走去。因为落雪，街道里空无一人。

她如今仍旧住在宫里，直到Sauron命令她搬去神庙。

诺大的宫殿一片死寂，绝大多数的人都赶去工地帮忙了，只留下少数几个士兵看守着白树。这是Sauron的命令，防止有人前去祭拜照料。

雪花飞舞着，在空中打着旋儿。那株古老的白树漠然地伫立在王座厅前的广场上，光秃的枝干如同野兽的骸骨直指灰暗的天空。

“真该死！”远远的，看守树木的士兵的抱怨声就飘了过来，“爷们今天真是日了狗了，要呆在这冷飕飕的地方受活罪，那帮小婊子养的却呆在屋子里喝热酒，吃烤肉，真他妈的操蛋！”

“少抱怨两句吧，Balezu（巴勒祖），叫当官的听见当心挨鞭子。”另一个同样抖索的士兵劝导他，“国师素来严厉，最讨厌做事马虎，不用心的。”

“让他来试试！”Balezu嚷得更大声，“老子都快被冻硬了，抱怨两句都不行？”

“好好好，你继续。”他的同伴赌气挪到了一边，“待会儿挨罚的时候可别怪我没有提醒。”

Zélarena笑着摇摇头，离开相互责怪斗嘴的两人，朝后宫走去。雪变小了，几缕阳光从彤云的罅隙里透出来，像数支金箭射落在王宫的塔顶上。忽然，有个影子从她的眼角滑过，行动迅速得就像掠过水面的燕子。

谁？侍女转身，却再也找不到人影。

是我眼花了吗？Zélarena纳闷，但是接下来某样东西被撞翻的声响让她确信了自己的判断。有人！“谁？谁在那儿？”

面前是鹰塔，破旧的屋顶在积雪的覆盖下愈发残破、寒酸。自从Manwë（曼维）的大鹰离开后，这里便无人照料。年深日久，垮塌的塔顶只余下数根石梁，兀自撑立。“谁？谁在那儿？”侍女瞥见了袍子的一角，那个人就躲藏在石柱的背后。她止住脚步，很清楚再向前走会非常危险。“听我一句奉劝。如果你是为了财富来到王宫偷盗，那请快快离去。我不会告诉任何人你的踪迹，全当你从未来过此地。”

“不。”有声音从石柱后传来，非常年轻，“我并非盗贼，我所为的珍宝也不是那些闪着光辉的俗物。我来此地为的是一个预言，为的是存续Elros（埃洛斯）家族的血脉。你如果是国师的走狗，就把我交给他邀功请赏吧。”

“你知道我不是。”Zélarena苦笑，“否则也不会躲在石柱的后面了。放心吧，我不会探知你的身份，也不会泄露你的秘密。不过你需要耐心等待，白树四周的守卫可没有我这么慈悲，唯一吸引他们只有冒着热气的美食。”

石柱后面安静下来，露出的衣角上有着类似Andúnië亲王家族的蓝、白、黑花纹。我猜得没错，也只有他们会这样冒险了。侍女转身离去，从大厨房找来一只现烤的松鸡，一只已经放凉的乳猪，许多热的栗子，以及一壶度数很高的白葡萄酒，悄悄地搁在可以让看守白树的士兵们闻见的上风处。

不一会儿，Balezu（巴勒祖）就不耐烦地嚷嚷起来。“妈的，你闻见了吗？好香！”

“是啊，真香。”另一个胆小认真的也毫不犹豫地抛弃了自己的职责，伸长了脖子寻找香味的来源。“妈的，是哪个不要脸的这么诱惑我们。”

Zélarena安静地躲在角落里。她发现那个私自进宫的不速之客也来了，就藏在她的对面。

“妈的，老子受不了了。弟兄们，先填饱肚子再说。”Balezu（巴勒祖）扔下手里的长矛，第一个朝着香味飘来的地方跑去。接着，刚刚还在提醒他克制的那一位也提着武器，追随了他的脚步。他们的动摇影响了其他几个呆在角落里的巡逻者，那些人接二连三地钻出藏身处，朝着食物奔去，足足有五个之多。

不速之客仍旧藏在建筑的影子里，只露了一点衣角在外面。

雪不知何时停了。那棵古老的白树静默地伫立在庭院里，光裸的枝干上，孤零零地挂着三四个果子。光影攒动，藏在角落的影子突然跳出他的避难所，像一只灵巧的白貂，飞快地靠近那棵古树，从最矮的枝头摘下一个果子，塞进衣袋。

好了。Zélarena松了口气，他拿到了。她微笑着转过身，披上头巾。

“谁！干什么的！”身后传来惊叫。

错愕而惊恐，像两根长钉楔进了脚背，钉住了脚步。

“站住！”

天哪！他被发现了。侍女恐惧地转身，看见刚刚还纷纷跑进屋里吃东西的卫兵像蜂群一样冲了出来。“站住！”他们大喊，“站住！”

天哪，他怎么朝东面去了！那边是正门，有重兵把守。Zélarena一路跟随过去，看见那个不速之客逃脱了围堵，折向南面。我该帮帮他吗？侍女犹豫着，算了，我已经帮过他一次了，而且……我的决定会影响到很多人的未来。Sauron不是好欺骗的，在他面前玩花样只会给他们带来危险。算了，他能否逃脱，听天由命吧。

Zélarena拉紧披肩，缓缓地往前踱步。鹰塔，怎么又到这里了？一丝淡淡的血腥味飘过来，不注意根本无法区分。地面上似乎有凌乱的足迹，她小心地朝着深处走去，直到看见一只脚伸出拐角石壁。“喂！给我查这里！他似乎朝这边来了！”外面传来呼喊声和凌乱的脚步声。

不能让他们发现他。这个念头突然扫过Zére脑海。她小心地走出鹰塔，用厚重的头巾盖住脸面，假装朝前走。

“尊贵的‘侍火者’。”领头的士兵从后面追赶上来，在她面前恭敬地行礼，“您可看见一个鬼祟的身影朝这边跑来？”

“什么鬼祟之人？这可是王宫禁地。”隔着面纱，她也能感觉到对方的紧张。

“哦，对不起，尊贵的女士。”卫兵结结巴巴地道歉，“打搅您的清净了。不过您要是发现什么可疑之人，请立刻告诉我们，以免，以免发生危险。”

“明白，谢谢。”Zélarena欠身。卫兵再次向她行了个礼，招呼着所有的跟随者搜查别处。等他们走远，她重新返回了鹰塔下的秘所，发现那个不速之客已经离开了。希望他能逃脱此劫。Zére默默地向Eru祈祷，祈祷他护佑自己的信徒。

这件事并没有引起太大的风暴。相反，它很快就像吹入森林的风一样烟消云散。但是，白树四周的守卫却从此增加了三倍，陌生人想要再次接近，绝不可能。

整整一个冬天，Zélarena每个清晨都会远远地忘着那棵孤零零的古树，期盼着它再度繁花满枝，香飘庭院。王后Míriel（米瑞尔）会再度走到它的枝下，嗅闻它的清香。花瓣飘落，纷繁如雨，曾经的一切回到眼前。

但是，这成了永难实现的奢望。


	57. 索伦（Sauron）

宿命之约（The  Doom）（黒语：Duump）

Nimloth（宁罗丝）燃起的黑烟慢慢升高，飘向远方，连绚丽的晚霞也被遮蔽。

Sauron的金眸凝视着它飘去的方向，知道战书业已下达，西方君主从此不再平静。吾王，你将看到你梦寐以求的景象——傲慢的凡人将对抗愚昧的神祗，他们都会是失败者，成功的唯有我们的理想。一抹奇异的微笑出现在堕落Maia的嘴角，它暗含着嘲讽、藐视与得意。但是在眼中，却是笑意全无，注满寒冰。那熔亮的如同翻滚熔岩的瞳仁放射出白光，目光却并未落在眼前顺从的信徒身上。

说起来，我是你的第一个改信者呢，吾王！Sauron的思绪在浩瀚的时间轴里徜徉。这一次，他望向的是久远的过去，时间刚刚转动它永不止歇的指针，迈开轻快的脚步向前飞奔。

那时的Arda，大地尚未完全固着，一切都可被轻易塑造。山峦隆起，洋盆凹陷，风云逆转，瞬息万变。大地荒芜一片，没有森林，没有鸟兽，除了火焰没有其他的光源。Melkor披挂着红与黑的旗帜，将混乱波及到每一寸目光所及的地方，肆意毁坏他们的成果，还不时掳走他们中的同伴，亦或杀死，亦或改造，恐怖的传说在每一个Ainu（埃努）中播散。

“我也曾，憎恨畏惧过你，吾王。” Sauron低语，“直到与你相见……”

凛风骤起，裹挟阵阵寒意。

“他来了！快走！”Curumo（库路牟）惊慌地冲他低语一句，便脱离形体，消失在一片灰色的烟云中。

他？！ Mairon（迈荣）停下手头的工作，抬起头。天色不知什么时候变了，变成一种交织着赤色烟火和冰蓝极寒的彩幕，迷乱纷繁。它们舞动着，扭曲着，不停地变幻着，华丽得远超过Aulë（奥力）创造的任何一种矿物。它们从北边涌来，驱赶着天空中的一切，许多透明的灵体正迅速从它的包围下逃逸。他瞥见属于Manwë（曼维）的风在竭力抵抗这股力量。锋芒相交，物质相互撞击，泛起水波一样的褶皱，一层层地晕开。

这是第几回了？他有些愠怒。每次都是在这个节骨眼上，在他快要成功的时候，那个反叛的Vala都会来搅局，叫他之前的一切努力都付诸东流。

“怎么还不走？”另一个影子见他犹豫，匆忙现身，“他们都撤了，再迟恐怕来不及。”话音未落，又匆忙离去。

压力变得显而易见，他能感觉到这具形体开始抗议四周的空气施加于它的胁迫。首先是皮肤，然后是气管和肺部。心脏也受到了压迫，变得沉重缓慢，像个生命业已枯竭的垂垂老者。但他还不打算离开，因为他的工作还没有结束。

这次是他最接近成功的一次，如果放弃，他不知道还有没有下一次机会。赌一赌吧，就差一点了，也许能赶在那破坏者到来之前收工。他集中精神，不再顾暇四周，而把所有的注意力都集中到手中未定型的矿物中来。

然而，失败比预想，来的要快。

   黑暗出现在华彩的尽头，拖开遮天的大幕，光线像惊慌的鱼群一样四散逃逸。他瞥见黑暗的边缘不停地爆炸出刺目的光彩，那是星辰之后Varda（瓦尔达）在以自身的力量抵抗Melkor黑暗的进攻。

周围的一切都在以一种可怕的速度扭曲，像是有什么东西推动它们像皮肤一样皱缩，伸展，以此往复。一些像血管一样深红的纹路出现在Aulë（奥力）竭心尽力的造物上，腥红，诡异，如同密布的蛛网一层层铺展。它们是活着的，有几根在路过时几根攀援上了他的脚。啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……那感觉就像烧红的钢针锥入体内，冲击着他每一根痛觉神经。

手一松，那尚未固着的矿物笔直地坠落下去，化作碎片。又失败了！他摇摇头，疼痛让他不得不面对现实。他决定离开，脱离这具形体，但是无比庞大的恐怖的压力阻止他这么做。更多的红色细丝奔涌过来，像绳索一样缠绕上他的躯体。它们每攀一分，便深深地咬陷进去，从外向内，捆缚，绞紧，叫他的灵魂在痛苦之网中无处遁逃。

他开始竭力回击这力量，拉扯，拖拽，试图挣脱它的束缚。疼痛越来越剧烈，抵抗也越来越强。无数流动的火焰在他体内飞窜，缠住什么便烧灼什么。思绪变得频乱，他甚至无法集中精神建立抵抗。但与此同时，周围的温度却急速下降。他瞥见许多身披暗影的火焰灵魂朝远处退去，似乎给即将到来的什么东西让开了一条道路。

Manwë的风逐渐消失，而另一种携杂着更为狂暴力量的漩涡席卷而来。它们撕扯着Mairon的形体，仿佛蝼蚁搬家一样从他的体内剥离出旧的物质，又注入新的。这种新的物质不像之前他所选择的那样平和，而是充满了狂野与暴躁，仿佛无数锋利的刀刃攻击着他原本的拥有，并且不断地转化。这种物质间的斗争在他体内持续，同时冲击着居住在其中的灵魂。

Mairon有点无法忍受，他打算抛弃这形体。但是这形体仿佛纠结的树藤，紧紧缠绕着他的灵魂，勒紧，燃烧，勒紧，燃烧……周而复始。迫力还在不断加剧，一些物质开始破碎，变成旋转的乱流。在不断模糊的视线中，Mairon发现刚才退却的火焰灵魂又聚拢过来。他们站成一个圆环，把他围拢在中央。他知道，他们绝不是因为他才这么做的，他们要迎接的是……

令人窒息的恐惧感压倒了体内物质冲撞造成的痛苦。Mairon大口喘着气，并且有一阵阵作呕的感觉。内脏翻搅得就像四周破碎的物质，这一点迅速耗尽了他的力气。在接近虚脱的一瞬间，他瞥见了这一切的始作俑者——Melkor。

拥有伟力者在一片混乱与矛盾中现形。他从冰与火中获取物质装饰自己，飞旋的冰晶交缠涌动的熔岩，扭曲，旋转，攀援，慢慢凝结成一个拥有修长四肢的瘦削形体。与其他的Valar不同，Melkor肌肤乌黑如同曜石，长发洁白如同枯骨。棱角分明的脸庞上，一双金色的眼睛比Varda的神光还要明亮。他周身燃烧着烈火，发丝末尾却飘扬着雪末。它们旋转着，飞散着，与四周混沌的物质自然接洽，融合为一，透露出一种奇妙的平衡感。

这一切迷乱了Mairon的感官，令他无法区分占据思想的是恐惧，还是为眼前诡异之景显示出的震撼触动。他直面着Melkor的靠近，周身的每一个毛孔都在缩紧。细密的绳索牵拉着心脏，让这脆弱的器官几乎脱出喉管。

“主人，我们捉到了六个，加上这一个，一共七个。”声音从一个Valarauka（注：此为炎魔称谓）的口中传来。刚刚还抬头望天的Melkor突然侧过脸庞，那双金黄色的竖直瞳孔毫无阻碍地对视着Mairon，同时倾压过来的还有他那无可比拟的庞大神力。

“这一个，很特别。”他的嘴巴没动，声音却在灵魂之间轰鸣。

伟力化作风暴，击溃了Mairon最后的意志。他感到自己被黑暗吞没，一切有形皆被湮灭，不停地坠落，坠落，坠落……

我被杀死了吗？Maia无法察觉自身形体的存在，所有的感官尽被剥夺。它是不是被击打、被扭曲、被破碎、被损毁了？为何我感受不到疼痛？

这地方就像虚空，空虚得令人发疯。

Mairon确信，自己被困住了。如同有张大网从背后黏住了翅膀一样无可动弹。他只能呆呆地等待，等待同伴或者老师的救援。然而这点，才是真正的梦幻。不会有人来的。Maia告诉自己，这是Melkor的领地，就算他们能来，也未必救得了我。

时间成了痛苦的帮凶，不仅将它延长，还将它放大。

过了很久，很久很久，才有一样东西闯入这感官的虚无之境。那是一条火河，灼热，锋利，猛地贯穿灵魂。“到我这里来。”伴随着那火河奔流的是这个声音，它就像手一样指引着出去的方向。

最先回到躯体的是麻木感，那种血液被阻隔久了之后的麻木感。Mairon尝试着拾回更多的感官能力，微微挪动了一下自身。剧痛旋即袭来，好像一道带刺的鞭子摩擦着他的骨髓，割出道道细痕。

“不想死就别动。”刚刚思想中流淌的声音现实化了，更多的感官回到这具形体，令Mairon意识到自己被某种温暖的物体环绕着。那物体强壮而柔韧，充满生命力。又一些灼热的液体灌进了嘴里，些许力气回到四肢。随着视力恢复，他全身的毛孔再次紧缩起来，内脏也随之被恐惧得细绳拧成几截。

拥有伟力者的脸出现在上方，正对着他。现在那具形体的主人改变了他的形貌，比之前的要矮小很多，但还是要比他高出近一个头。肤色也变浅了，从曜石般的漆黑转变成燧石般的灰白。唯一不变的是那双眼睛，似乎Eä所有的力量皆融于其中。他的嘴微微张开，唇间溢出一抹流淌的熔浆，赤红中映透出明亮的白炽。

“听着，接受它。”Melkor的命令直接传入他的思想中，“把我给你的吞下去，你就快死了。”

这让Maia感到恐惧。就在他犹豫之时，拥有伟力者弯下身体，贴上他的嘴唇，把那炽热的液体挤进他的嘴里。火焰瞬间燃烧起来，它们融入他的血液，重组着破碎的形体。渐渐地，他的某些感官起了变化——Melkor在他眼中不再是恐怖的化身，而拥有一种奇特的美感。他结实流畅的身体线条匀称漂亮，修长的四肢透出力量的平衡感。

“你可以从我怀里出来了。” Melkor戏谑地说。他的手指调皮地划过Mairon胸口，在心脏的位置停留了一会儿。“我现在突然有点想要它，这个在你胸膛里跳动的小东西。”他将指尖下压，锋利的指甲戳破了Maia胸口的皮肤。

恐惧顿时包围上来，心脏猛烈地拍打着胸膛内壁，本能地抗拒着可能的命运。Mairon大口喘息，心口阵阵发酸。他明白Melkor，只要能想到的事，随时都会实施。“你想要拿走的，我无法阻拦。只是我想问一句，既然你只是想取得我的心，为什么还要大费周张地救我，将自身的拥有给予我？直接把你需要的剜出来就是了。”

“这么说你同意了？” Melkor在笑，完全一副渴望鲜血的模样，他再度俯下身体，把脸贴得更近。Mairon甚至可以看见他金黄双眼正中竖直瞳孔里的虚无。

“我不同意又有什么用处，这件事的决定权在你。” Maia闭上眼睛，全身的肌肉都紧绷着。他在等待那只手无情地戳进他的身体，抓住生命的存在，毫无怜悯地拿走。他等待着，等待着……等待痛苦突然降临。然而Melkor一直没有说话，也没有付诸行动。

Mairon睁开眼睛，发现那双金色的眼瞳仍旧正对着自己。“你可以走了。”从大能者细薄的嘴唇里吐出这句话，像一道闪电击中了Maia的头脑。

“我可以走了？”

“正是。”Melkor抓住他的肩膀把他扶稳。

脚下的土地坚硬，冰冷，四周的空气也是，全然没有Vala的怀抱温暖。Melkor侧着头，嘴角上扬，似笑非笑地看着他。这里是一处洞穴，深处透着红光，洞外飘着雪花。Mairon向外走了两步，看清了Melkor领地的一切——浅蓝色的荒原上朔风呼啸。冰山破碎的尖峰映在黑黢黢的寒夜里，比出鞘的长剑还要陡峭。白色的、骨灰般的雪末四处飞扬，它们是Vala意志的延伸，是冷酷的侩子手，是变幻无常的妖妇。更远一点的地方，火流在冰雪下流淌，不时探出红亮曲折的触角。

“它们很美。” Maia干涩地赞叹。

“这还是我第一次听说。” Melkor眯着眼睛评价，“是在恭维我吗？”

我会激怒他吗？Mairon愣住了，他思考着自己的回答会带来的每一种后果。“您想听哪一种？真话还是假话？”

“两种都想听。”Vala悄无声息地迈步走来。“你说说看。”

他的身体向外辐射着热度，驱散了从洞口侵入的寒气。

“真话是，它们很美。” Mairon咬咬嘴唇，“假话是，它们不美。”

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！Melkor大笑起来，“你很有意思啊，小家伙，叫什么名字？”

“你的意志不是早就知道了吗？”

“不，我要听你亲口告诉我。”拥有伟力者把他拉近，拥在怀里，“你告诉我的，和我用手段知道的不一样。”

“Mairon。”

“Mairon？很好的名字，我记住了。” Melkor的手掌紧贴着他的心脏，灼热，坚实，稳定，带来的是与之前完全相反的保护的感觉。Vala的嘴唇轻擦着他的耳朵，吐出如丝的话语，“我还是很想得到你胸膛里的小东西，它调皮可爱。但是我要它活着，更要你自愿把它献给我。”

“不会的。”Maia害怕地说。

“会的。”Vala松开他，最后给了他一个微笑。

Sauron没有再往下看，而是退了出来。之后发生的一切至今都让他难以释怀。

“说！你为什么会活着回来？”他们在他面前围成一圈。“难道我不该活着回来吗？”他瞪视着每一双搜查他的眼睛，面无惧色。

“好好解释一下，他对你做了什么？”这个问题他们一遍一遍地责问。“他什么也没做，只是救了我。”这个问题他一遍一遍地回答。

“他身上一点伤也没有，说不定已经达成了某种协议了。”某人在他背后窃窃私语，还带着怪异的强调，“你见过在战场上救敌人的吗，而且还是Melkor？”

“他救了我，只是救了我。”他冲上去争辩。那些人一哄而散，只余下笑声在身后回荡。“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……这种谎话太蹩脚了……”

“我没说谎！”他的头开始发晕，甚至连自己也不确信吐出嘴唇的是真话，还是假话。

更多的声音质疑着他。“你相信他还是从前那个Mairon吗？”它们全都‘沙沙’作响，“你确信他没有出卖我们。”

“我没有！”他的辩解是那么苍白无力。

“我确信，Melkor已经控制了他，才放他回来的。”有人信誓旦旦，活像是亲眼所见。“你看他的眼睛，变得和那一个一样了。”

眼睛，变成一样……那熔亮的金色眼瞳成了无法争辩的证据，它们为Melkor之力所侵。他救了我，却留下了烙印，他想要的还是……

猜忌和质疑的声音像一张黏丝密布的网紧紧地缠绕着他，束缚着他。而自身的改变则是另一张网，牢牢地将他与Melkor锁在了一起。他从未想过放我走。Mairon痛苦地意识到，他打开了看得见的枷锁，却将另一把套在了我的生命里，我该如何摆脱。

他去请教Aulë（奥力），但是Aulë除了重复那些无用的说辞，连替他辩解的勇气都没有。“Mairon。”他挂在嘴边的话一成不变，“Melkor的礼物是不能接受的，他的礼物是危险的，你落进了他的圈套……”

我是落进了他的圈套，他是故意放我走的。可这已经是事实，无法改变。我向您请求的是解决的办法，而不是毫无用处的说教。难道是我应该死吗？难道是我应该把这生命还给他？才能让一切了解？Mairon漫无目的地游走，失魂落魄，引来了更多闲言碎语。

“喂，我们离他远一些。”Melian（美丽安）告诉其他人，因为Yavanna（雅万娜）的事，他们争吵过，“天晓得他是不是探子，他可是唯一一个活着从Melkor那里活着回来的。”曾经的朋友像影子一样从身边逃走，就连一向很要好的Eonwe（埃昂维）也只是努努嘴巴，告诉他，‘你必须用行动来取得大家信任’后走开。

我要努力取得信任，取得信任。他反复告诫自己，走得更偏，更远，可是我怎么做才能取得信任？他们根本就不相信我。他恨Melkor，更恨那些曾今是朋友的Maia。

在无法觉察的时间的脚步中，Mairon发现自己慢慢变了，从创造的想法到对这个世界的看法，都在改变——他开始不自主地倒向Melkor，渴望他拥抱自己的温暖，渴望那双有力的手温柔地触摸着胸膛，指尖在皮肤上缓慢划过的麻痒的感觉。

他离开Valar的领地去了北方，在他们曾经详见的地方徜徉。他在黑暗中前进，孤独和他如影随形。白色的雪末打着旋儿靠近他，不断地拍打他，却丝毫不能动摇他的脚步。“我喜欢你胸膛里跳动的小东西。”意识中的大能者开口说，双臂围拢上来，灼热的掌心紧贴着心脏，契合着颤动，驱散了寒意。

或许当初你应该直接取走它，就没有这么多糟糕的事情了。Mairon用手压着胸口，发觉它跳的更加急躁。“你怎么了？”他喃喃自语，“想脱离这具形体，到他那里去吗？可他已经被Tulkas（图卡斯）驱逐出了Arda，再也不会回来了。”

“是吗？你怎么知道我不会回来？”某个熟悉的声音直接连通了他的意志。Mairon猛然转身，寻找着那声音的主人。然后，在他目光所及之处，在一片小小的雾霭之中，拥有伟力者以他惯常的形象出现在面前，“在想我吗？到这里来。”他张开双臂。

这次Mairon没有犹豫，径直走去，抱住了那结实有力的躯体，把头埋在大能者胸前。Melkor吻了他，尽情地抚摸他，然后教会他如何将形体联合在一起，享受愉悦。

‘会的，你会把它献给我。’ Mairon倾听着心跳声，终于明白当初Melkor放他走时说的话，明白自己的心在拥有伟力者触碰的那一刻就已经被取走。

我是他的，只属于他，直到一切一切的尽头……

时间的线轴全都化为碎片散开，像盐落入水一般飞速融化。堕落的Maia闭上眼睛，一切曾经存在于现实的物体皆化为虚幻。唯有那个Melkor，他的形象从时间的另一端走来，稳稳地站在面前，几乎不像是个存在于思想中的虚无的幻影。

“我喜欢你胸膛里的小东西，我要它活着，我要你自愿把它献给我。”Vala的影子指着他的胸口说。

“您已得到。”Sauron回答，“从您提出要求的那一刻。”

 


	58. 罗瑞林恩（Laurelinën）

又是一个春天，日子变得愈发难熬。

Melkor神庙建成以后的十年间，Sauron唆使国王修改了一系列的法案，让一切都为他的信仰的传播而服务。包括继承法案——家族中信仰Melkor的成员会优先于他的兄弟姐妹继承父母的财产；商业法案——信徒所经营的店铺拥有优先的租赁权，宽泛的审批手续，价格低廉的货运渠道；土地法案——允许信徒的家庭从那些被没收的土地中低价承租，种植经营。同时免于人头税，只需要每年上缴定额的粮食作为续租协议；人事法案——信徒拥有更高的地位。当发生纠纷时，信徒将自动获得法律上的豁免权。以及，信徒的证词比不信者的证词更具法律意义……

同时，他还设立了秘密逮捕令——仅凭一张同时签署着国王和任意一位权贵姓名的纸条，就可以逮捕国内的任何人。并且规定，告密者能获得罪犯家庭三分之一的财产——这成了一个可怕的、激发诬告的诱因。

一时间人心惶惶。

因为无法保证安全，也因为难以维系，Laurelinën的伯父Tuintar（图因塔尔）在白树被砍伐的七年后，关闭了家族世世代代相传的书局和印刷所，带着全家人去乡下避难，可即使这样，噩耗仍然接二连三地传来。

三年前，Varna（瓦尔娜），那个和Ewend（艾文德）一同加入秘密结社的女子在Nindamos（宁达莫）被捕。他们用乱石砸死她，然后把她的尸体插在长矛尖上，当做旗帜全城游行。一年前，Romenna（罗门那）新区有个Melkor的传教者被杀，结果整整一条街的人都被抓了起来，盘问，审讯，不到两天就死了四个。余下的人，或是流放，或是看押，没有一个平安地回家。

如今，只要稍许被怀疑是Eru的信徒，轻则没收财产，重则全家被诛。许多年前落在Melkor信徒头上的尴尬和孤立如今掉转头来对付Eru的‘忠诚者’，缓慢地，却又无可置疑地将他们逼向绝境——他们为社会排斥，受到歧视却要承担更多的赋税，除非公开声明改变信仰——有些人这么做了，然而也有一些人坚持着自己的内心，在绝望和痛苦中挣扎。

乡间的小屋阴冷而狭小，风从窗户和墙壁上的罅隙吹进来，带走了室内仅剩的温度。他们一家已经在这里躲避了整整五年。三四年前，结社的成员还会时常来拜访，带来所需的钱财和生活物品。然而从两年前开始，Sauron颁布了限制令，任何前往异乡的陌生人都要去当地行政长官那里递交文书，否则就是白魔鬼派来的奸细，可以就地抓捕和处决。因此，这条唯一的生计也被掐断了。

曾经是研究古代文献，传承精灵语言的学者一家，不得不去码头和仓库出卖苦力。Tuintar（图因塔尔）在墓地上服务，帮助誊写墓碑铭文和起草悼词，不时还要帮助搬运尸体。他的堂弟Tiriondil（蒂伦迪尔）则给一个信仰Melkor的羊毛商抄写账目，当然这只是他的一部分工作，另一部分则是充当卸货的搬运工。Losendil（洛森迪尔）作为家族中的年轻力壮的男性，奔波于数个地点，从清晨一直忙碌到黄昏，才能获得一些微薄的收入。

尽管如此，他们依然没有打算离开Númenor（努美诺尔），离开这片养育他们，却又变得无比陌生的土地。

二月的清晨，朔风料峭。这些年不仅冬季提前到来，离开的也非常迟。美好的春天和夏天变短了，作物的收成也逐年递减。这一点对于那些上层人来说不是什么问题，但是对靠着土地吃饭的农夫来说，却是致命的改变。

因为收成欠佳，不少人离开了土地，转而去异乡谋生，其中最受欢迎的便是参军，去中土的殖民地发展。年轻人不再以读书写字为荣，武力和掠夺才是他们崇尚的目标。每每有人从中土满载而归，亲友乡邻都会投来羡慕的目光。与他们的富庶形成鲜明对比的是，恪守传统的人过着食不果腹的日子，逐渐凋零。

也许到了我们该离开的时候了。Laurelinën望着窗外的冷雾出神——白色的，透明的飘带氤氲地浮在刚刚解冻的溪流表面，掩盖着潺潺的流水声。不知道哥哥有没有弄到通行证，有了它们，全家人就可以乘船去中土了。

“姑姑，我饿。”Annarië（阿纳瑞）呆在里屋叫嚷，她已经一整天都没吃东西了。自从被Losendil带回来，过去了整整二十一年。如今的她出落成一个漂亮的少女，娇艳得像冲出冰雪封锁，迎风绽放的雪绒花。

Laurelinën看了一眼女孩，摇摇手，“去橱柜里看看，还有没有面包了？”

“没了，昨天就没有了。”Annarië抄起手臂，有些抱怨地撅起嘴，“而且我们有一个多月没肉吃了，你看看别的人家。”

“姑姑，我们也饿。”她的裙子后面又钻出来两个小脑袋，是一对双胞胎，还不到五岁。Laurelinën望着哥哥的孩子，又想起因为难产而去世的嫂子，不免凄凉忧郁。

这两个孩子都是她一手带大的，他们挨饿难受，就像是一柄木槌敲击着她的神经。“待会儿姑姑带你们去找吃的，好不好？”她放下手中的针线，目光落在堆在墙角木架上的羊皮纸卷上。这些文献是无价之宝，伴随着她的家族度过了一个又一个世纪。可惜上次叔祖带走了它们中最珍贵的部分，而且一去不返……她叹了口气，转身看着孩子们的笑脸，无邪又天真。不知道这些还能留存多久，就像他们一样。“来，姑姑带你们去找吃的。”

野外仍余残雪，黄昏中的树林阴郁而幽暗，不少地方已经开始凝结冰花。Laurelinën非常熟悉这里的地下埋着一种美味的块茎，是一个来自中土的流浪女人告诉她的，只要稍稍用水煮一下，就能像面包一样美味。整整一个冬天，他们都靠这些东西过活。

“快一点，别跟丢了。”她停下来招呼孩子们。这里距离王家陵园Noirinan（罗瑞南）不远，草木葱郁茂盛。带有弧度的山脊上，石楠花迎风摇曳，坚韧顽强。暮色中，Laurelinën抬头眺望，远处黝黑的深谷中，长眠着Númenor的历代先王，它的侧上方是高耸的Meneltarma（米涅塔玛山），高山巍峨的墨色剪影撑立在昏暗的天空下，顶端显出红色，愈发地阴沉。总觉得会有糟糕的事发生。Laurelinën凝视那夕阳下泛着血色的山巅，被一种莫名的恐惧感包围。

“姑姑！姑姑！它们好多啊！”妹妹Vardánië（瓦尔达妮）又蹦又跳，拉着哥哥Ardámon（阿尔达蒙）在山坡上乱跑。

“你们都给我慢点儿！”Annarië提着裙子跟在最后，金发在风中飘扬。“山上危险，别摔下去！”一阵风把她的长发吹得缠绕在了树枝上。“啊！”

“你该戴上头巾，Annarië。”Laurelinën走过去把自己的给她，“女孩子，头发要梳起来才显得端庄，别像个疯婆娘一样整天披头散发。”

“知道了，姑姑。”Annarië拢起头发，束在脑后，“我有件事想和您说一下。Nessanië（内莎妮，Zélarena泽兰瑞娜的昆雅名）姑姑托人给我们带来了几张通行证，她希望我们尽早离开。”

Laurelinën愣住了，父母的养女已经有十六年没有联系，而且，外界盛传她早已变节，成了Sauron的帮凶，黑暗的侍从。她将Manwë（曼维）喜爱的鸟儿作为祭品奉献给Melkor，有的时候还会奉献活人。“她怎么来找你的？”金发的学者问。

“早上，有个信使来找我，说Nessanië希望我们离开，去中土。她可以帮助我们，还有那些希望离开的人弄到通行证。”女孩犹犹豫豫地说，手指绞着裙裾。

“东西在哪里？”Laurelinën质问。女孩愣住了，双手绞着裙摆，然后颤巍巍地从群兜里拿出几张揉皱的羊皮纸，上面的签章表明确系国王签署的通行令无疑。“就是它们。信使说有了它们，就可以避开一切盘查，光明正大地获得登船的权力。”

“我不需要叛徒的帮助。”Laurelinën夺过通行令，扬手丢进了一旁的山谷。那些纸页在空中散开、飞舞、像掉落的羽毛一般旋转了一会儿，湮没进日暮黄昏的黑暗中，消失了踪迹。Annarië的眼睛一直注视着它们滑落的痕迹，直到再也无法捕捉。“姑姑，你？”

“背叛者不应该出现在我的家族中。”金发的学者答道。

她们采集满一篮子块茎，返回家中，丢进锅里熬煮。很快，香味从沸腾的汤汁中飘出来，溢满整间屋子。外出的男性还没有回来，去帮佣的女人们也是，偌大的石屋里，只剩下Laurelinën和孩子们。夜幕低垂，温度很快被寒冷的空气吸纳干净，连炉火也冻得瑟瑟颤抖。

“这日子我再也受不了了！”Annarië突然对着墙上的影子嘶吼，“他们都叫我们叛徒！为什么我们不能离开？！”

“谁叫你叛徒？”Laurelinën侧目。

“他们！邻居们！我去买菜时，那些菜贩子们！”Annarië哭出声来，火光下，泪珠闪闪发亮，“他们说我们是背叛者，是傻瓜，是给别人当垫脚石的！……”

“他们才是叛徒，背叛者。”金发的学者感觉影子掠过眼前，笼罩了一切，“你可知道你的亲生母亲是怎么死的？”她靠近女孩，感到对方在发抖，“是因为坚持才死的。”她抓住对方的手，“她不愿意用那些人提供的药，因为用药是有代价的，要背弃自己的信念。她是一位‘忠诚者’，她不愿意因为个人的私利而充当侮辱神灵的帮凶！”

“又不是我的信念。”女孩低声嘀咕了一句，抽回了手。炉火下，她的眼中充满怨恨，连泪水也泛出红色。Laurelinën惊讶地停住脚步。是呀，人各有志，我没有必要将自己的坚持强加在她的头上。“你真的想离开？”她问。女孩似乎被吓到了，没有回答。片刻之后，她点点头，小声说，“我不想呆在这里，就像在坐牢。”

Vardanië（瓦尔达妮）和Ardamon（阿尔达蒙）没感觉到大人们之间的不恰，绕着桌子奔跑着，笑声比塔楼的垂钟还要清亮……这命运也不该被强加在他们头上。Laurelinën低下头，这是我和那些愿意坚持的人的选择，而不应该是一种规范。

沉重的推门声从外面传来，所有外出的人们都回来了——Losendil（洛森迪尔）、Tiriondil，还有Irimë（伊瑞迷），Tuintar（图因塔尔）的孙女，以及其他的拥有血缘的族人，陆陆续续回到这个避难所，这个被称为家的地方。寒风一瞬间涌进来，连炉火都要吹熄。

“形势变得更糟了。”Tiriondil把厚重的旅行斗篷甩到桌面上，“国王下令要所有人都去神庙觐见，奉献，违背者会没收财产，算作赎罪金。而且会在近期盘查，清理出那些没有去祭拜过那邪神的人。”

“那怎么办？”Irimë把块茎从锅里捞出来，放进盘子。食物的热气在夜晚的寒冷中喷吐出浓厚的白雾，盘旋环绕，弥漫、飘散在点了火把的室内。“他们如果挨家挨户的清查，我们迟早会被抓出来的。”一大块煮熟的块茎被剥去皮，切成一片一片的摆好，“他们如果强令所有人去神庙朝觐，那就更糟糕了，无论做哪一样，我们都无法影藏，前者在国王面前，后者在神灵面前。”

“离开是我们的选择。”Tiriondil最后说道，“可惜我们手头的通行证不够，我认识的熟人说他只能弄到这几张。”他把三张签署了国王印信的羊皮纸放在桌面上，“我们有多少个人？”

“十五。”Irimë回答。

“就是说，有十二个人无法离开。”Losendil抬头望向静坐在大厅中，缄默如石像的族人，每个人的脸都被黑暗的影子吞没，“让孩子们先离开吧。”他叹了口气说。

“那我怎么办？”Annarië突然喊起来，“我本来有很多通行证的！都是……”她的目光对上了Laurelinën的视线，接着猛地弹开，胸脯却因为情绪激动上下起伏。“我不要！这不是我要的生活！”她奋力推开椅子，力量大得让它向后倒去，‘咚’地一声，如同铁锤砸在了铁砧上。

“这是怎么回事，Laurelinën？”一直沉默不语的Tuintar开口，作为家族中的最长者，他是最后决定一切的人。

“是这样的。”金发的学者起身，朝着长辈鞠了一躬，“Nessanië，我的姐姐托人带来了几张通行证，但是我觉得……那是……你们都听说她的所作所为了。她和Sauron在一起，做着邪恶的事，这令她的一切都蒙上了邪恶的色彩。所以，我把那些东西都扔进了山谷……”

Tuintar摇了摇头。

唏嘘声像风的低语流动在人群罅隙。一瞬间，Laurelinën明白自己可能做错了。“我觉得……”她试图辩解。

“信仰在我们的心里，没有人可以夺走。”老学者言道，“Laurelinën，你真糊涂。”

“现在怎么办？”Tiriondil皱眉。火光印在他的脸上，令表情模糊不清，“只有三张通行证，却有十五个人需要离开，我们……”

“让孩子们先走吧。”做兄长的拍拍弟弟的肩膀，“我们都是些老骨头了，走不走有何所谓？”他们目光相对，彼此露出会意的微笑。“就这样决定吧，这三张通行证给Vardánië（瓦尔达妮）、Ardámon（阿尔达蒙）和Annarië。”

“那Irimë呢，叔叔？”Elennië（埃兰妮）婶婶插话，“她可比Annarië小好几岁。”

“我们不能辜负朋友的嘱托。”Tuintar抬起手作出拒绝的姿势，“Irimë可以和大家一样，等待新的通行证。或许，我们可以再去找找Nessanië，我觉得她不会像传言中那样邪恶。”

“去求一个侍奉Melkor的祭司，合适吗？”Ardareil（安达瑞尔），Tuintar的侄子插话，“是否会违背我们坚持的初衷？”

“这一点让神灵裁断吧，我们可以选择坚持，但是不能让另寻出路的人随着我们一起。明天，就明天，送孩子们离开。”Tuintar最终做了决定，无人反对。

Laurelinën扭头望着站在角落里的Annarië，她的表情已经没有开始那么惆怅了。人，始终是会变的动物。金发的学者摇摇头，她的母亲当年是多么坚持，但是女儿……Laurelinën，你这样判断同样是自私的。有个小声音在她耳畔响起，强迫别人服从自己的意志，这是黑暗的敌人才会做的事，而不是你这样的学者的作为。我错了，她对自己说。

晚餐时间很快过去，诺大的厅堂冷清下来。大家都去做自己的事了。Laurelinën看着空荡荡的座椅，心头仿佛蒙上了一幅沾满灰尘的布。炉火逐渐黯淡下来，缭绕的烟气慢慢地变成了一个虚幻的影子，那影子就像是个孩子，有着一双空洞的、颜色如同漆黑石壁剪影的眼睛。

目光相接。一瞬间，眩晕感从头到脚包裹住这凡人女子，驱散了她的思绪和恐惧。一个声音，或者说是一种思想出现在她脑中。Laurelinën无法把注意力从那幻影身上移开半分，也无法移动脚步。“三天后的中午，不能再迟了。”那张虚无的嘴巴用她自己的声音对她说话，“猎犬已经循着踪迹，找到野兔的藏身之所，离开……要快……”

“离开……要快……”Laurelinën重复着这句话。当最后一个尾音消失时，这魔力就像它来时一样，毫无征兆地消失。空气中只剩下一团消散的，不成形状的影子。双腿仿佛瞬间失去骨骼的支撑，柔软得如同泥面一样。

离开……要快……这究竟是什么意思？金发的学者挪动着不听使唤的双脚，朝着自己的房间走去。

黑夜漫长，新的黎明就像一个哀伤的幽灵，悄无声息地来到狭小的窗边，将微弱的光明投射进这黑暗的空间，唤醒梦中的人们。来接孩子们离开的马车早早地就驶进了狭小的院落，轮轴碾过地面，发出‘吱吱嘎嘎’的响声。

该到离开的时候了。Laurelinën望着那两张还在熟睡的小脸，叫醒了Annarië。“他们就都交给你了，照顾好他们。”她用被子包起孩子，裹得严严实实，抱出房间，放上马车。车里还有一家人，和他们一样，也是‘忠诚者’。当车门打开的时候，Laurelinën看到的是清一色悲哀的脸庞——女人的面孔藏在厚重的头巾里，而孩子们，瑟缩地挤成一团，像失去家园的雏鸟。

他们同样没能带出所有人。金发的学者把孩子放在Annarië的膝盖上，拉上车门。

马车夫吆喝起来，甩出一个响鞭。马儿打着响鼻，蹄声凌乱，拖拉着马车缓慢地前进，驶出院子。长长的车辙蜿蜒在车轮滚过的泥地上，一直延伸到飘荡着冷雾的树林前，再也无法为目力捕捉。他们安全了，为何我会如此悲伤？Laurelinën放下举起的右手，和大家一样返回室内。

平淡的生活又过了一天。Tiriondil尝试去联系Amandil，Losendil则去寻找Nessanië的信使，傍晚到来的时候，Tiriondil带回来了两张通行证。“亲王殿下尽力了。”他把东西放在桌面上时说，“现在这东西秘密情况下除非是议会的高层或者很接近Sauron的人，其他的途径很难弄到。得看看Losen那边的情况，Nessanië现在是侍奉Melkor圣贞女，弄到这东西不算难。”

可如果她知道我扔掉了她托人带来的通行证，会怎么样？Laurelinën只觉得浑身冰凉。我竟然愚蠢地扔掉了全家人离开的希望……

晚餐仍然是水煮块茎，原本就没什么味道，加上紧张低落的情绪就变得更加食之无味。Losendil一夜都没有回来，直到天色蒙明的时候，才看见他骑着家里的老马出现在返家的树林边上。一夜的疲惫让这年轻人显出衰老之相，深陷的眼窝仿佛多年的病患。

“找不到吗？”Tiriondil牵过缰绳，将老马拴在院落的山毛榉树下。

Losendil摇摇头，“东西拿到4张。余下的，信使又去问Nessanië要了。但是，我总觉得要出事……街上盘查的很紧，许多士兵在巡逻。”

“怎么？”Laurelinën插话，她在犹豫要不要说出那个幻象，又害怕给原本就已经惊惧的家人带来额外的烦恼。

“有传言盘查会在这几天进行。”Losendil低语。

“这么快？”

“所以我们要快，能让多少人离开，就让多少人离开吧。”Tiriondil叹了口气，摇摇头。

等待的滋味很是难受，加上未来情况的模糊不清，让这种紧张感更为迫切。第二天的傍晚，外出两天的Tuintar回来了，带着满脸的疲惫与无奈。他进门的时候没说一句话，静默地把马儿带去马厩，直到晚餐过后。

“告诉你们一个不好的消息。”沉默了许久的学会负责人开口，“清查已经开始了，很快就会到我们这里。而且，据知情人透露，是直接冲着我们来的。”

“怎么会这样，哥哥？”Tiriondil诧异，“他们怎么会知道我们？”

“是Nessanië，她把我们所有人的名单透露给了Sauron。”Tuintar的回答就像呼啸的投石器，砸破了平静的壁垒。

“我就说她是叛徒，不值得信任。”有人一拳砸在了木桌上，叫上面的碗碟‘沙沙’作响。“是啊，叛徒！Tiriondil还把她当成女儿养活了那么多年，真是孽债。”家族中的另一人附和。“她出卖了大家，这种恶毒的婊子会受到惩罚的！”善良的Vaermë（瓦尔迷）姑姑吼道。“天谴，该遭天谴的女人！”

“算了，你们都别再诅咒她了，想想如何离开吧。”Tiriondil打断了大家的谩骂，“听听族长的意见。哥哥，你打算怎么做？”

Tuintar面露难色。皮肤因为思考皱缩在一起，让苍老在脸上显出痕迹。“我们……可能出不去了，即使拥有通行证也是如此。我打算带着大家去Noirinan（罗瑞南）躲避一阵，等风头过了再回来。Noirinan是陵园，我想国王还没糊涂到允许他的俘虏带着刀兵亵渎祖先的坟墓。大家准备一下，带上必须的物品，明天去圣山避难。”

三天后的中午，不能再迟了。Laurelinën闭上眼睛，那句若隐若现的话仍旧出现在耳边。现在才第二天，我们离开，应该就没事了。她安慰自己，却丝毫不能拂去紧张感。一夜的等待仓惶而局促，天色蒙明的时候，全家人准备好了所需的避难物品，离开这个居住了五年多的家。

从这里到Noirinan大约有六里格路，再往上就是神圣的Meneltarma（米涅塔玛山）山脊。在以往，每年的初春和仲夏都会有很多人登山祈祷，因此沿着山道修建了一些可供人们休憩的石屋，Laurelinën全家躲避的这一处也算，不过规模是所有此类建筑中最大的，保存也是最完好的。再往山上，那些狭小的石屋仅仅是个遮风避雨的歇脚处，完全没有容人生活的功能。他们所选择的只剩下陵墓，那些古老的王陵，神圣的避难所。

山脊下，深谷中的陵墓阴郁、荒凉、黑暗。最外面、最狭小、最简陋的那一座属于Elros，这个国家的缔造者。因为年代久远，墓门前的石刻都已布满雨水留下的纹路，模糊不清。路过的时候，Laurelinën稍稍驻足，凝望着墓碑上方那幅Nienna（涅娜）女神忧伤的面孔，看到的是悲哀和绝望。她在为所有忍受痛苦的人哀悼。金发的学者怅惘，她像画中的Valie（维丽）一样，缠着厚重的头巾，穿着粗厚的羊毛长裙，如同一个服丧的孀妇。

越往里走，陵墓越豪华，也越深谙。Pharazôn（法拉宗）的祖父Ar-Gimilzôr（阿-金密索）的坟墓就像一个华丽的地下迷宫，拥有高大如同古木的立柱和许许多多相互连通的石室。守墓人是一位‘忠诚者’，他同情Laurelinën一家的遭遇，打开了这位国王的墓室，允许避难。

“这里可以弄到水。”驼背的守墓人点燃墓室里的长明灯，边走边向Tuintar解释，“但是食物就成问题了。我每隔一周都会下山采购一次，你们派两个人随我一道吧。”

“谢谢。”精灵语研究学会的会长弯腰鞠躬。

墓室里既阴冷又黑暗，略显潮湿的石壁上即使铺着厚重的毛皮和干燥的草垫也无法完全阻止寒意侵犯。仅仅一夜，几位上了年纪的女士就大喊吃不消。于是，好心的守墓人又教了大家一招——砍伐新鲜的树枝铺在最下面，上面罩上一层兽皮，之后再铺那些毛皮和羽垫，可以温暖许多。就这样，死去国王的坟墓成了他所厌憎的敌对者的避难所，即使外面早已天翻地覆，这里依然为平静所掌控。

时间很快如同山边的溪流一般逝去，四天之后，全家人悲哀地发现带上山的食物所剩无几。必须下山一次，去附近的城镇置办所需的生活物品。守墓人，Vaermë（瓦尔迷）姑姑的两个儿子，Elennië（埃兰妮）婶婶的独子接受了这次任务。

“快去快回，万事小心。”临行前，Tuintar反复叮嘱，“千万别和别人争执，更不能提及任何关于‘忠诚者’的字眼，买到东西，立刻回来，小心！”

山风呼啸，几个人的身影很快消失在飘荡的白雾中。

从Noirinan到最近的城镇只有不到15里格的路，再慢一天也足够了。但是直到第二天的黎明，也不见人回来。Tuintar的神色明显变得凝重，就像这石墓的岩壁一样灰暗。他在国王的灵柩前踱着步子，时而快步疾走，时而伫立沉思，鞋跟在石板上打出单调的、时紧时慢的声音，让一切都开始无限制地拉长，尤其是焦躁这种情绪。

“谁愿意下山看一看？”临近傍晚，这位德高望重的学者终于被等待压垮。

“我去吧。”Losendil接过嘱咐，踏着昏黄的暮色奔向山下的树林。

夕阳落尽，暗沉的影子很快从Noirinan的各个角落里钻出来，互相吸引，连接，织成一匹宽大的幕，严严实实地遮盖下来。国王墓门前的火把就像黑暗大洋中的两点鬼火，寒碜得令人心悸。山间传来阵阵狼嚎，还有夜枭凄厉的鸣叫。

“我觉得要出事。”Tiriondil笔直地坐在Ar-Gimilzôr，两眼直勾勾地盯着墓门外的山道。

“我的儿子……”墓室深处传来若有若无的哭泣声，“我的儿子千万别出事……”

空气中弥漫着紧张感。Laurelinën注视着伯父那张青灰色，几乎和棺盖上国王石像一模一样的脸庞，觉得有只手卡住了喉咙，呼吸变得疼痛。“我……”那个幻象，要不要告诉大家那个幻象？酸涩的、烧灼的液体沿着食道涌上来，溢满嘴巴。

“他回来了！”舅舅Vairëon（维瑞昂）大叫起来，仿佛一只重锤将快要冻结的情绪击碎。Laurelinën顺着他指的方向望去，黑夜中有两个更为深谙的影子从树林里走了出来，朝这边靠近。他们中的一个弯腰勾背，伏在另一个的身上。直到跨进墓门，站在火光下，大家才认出那是Elennië（埃兰妮）婶婶的独子Indum（因杜姆）。他的头上、身上多处受伤，灰头土脸，活像个乞丐。

“出事了，伯父。”Indum进门后的第一句话就让所有人紧张起来。大家围着他聚拢成一圈，每个人都神色凝重。

“慢慢说。”Tuintar扶起他。

飘舞的火光下，Indum痛苦地泣不成声。“我们本来已经买好了所有的物品准备离开，但就在最后一刻，我们在城门口遇上了盘查。有人认出了Vaermë（瓦尔迷）姑姑家的Elnor（埃诺），然后……然后士兵们就来了……”

火光跳跃在他的眼中，映照出那可怕的一刻。

“我们逃跑，他们就跟在后面追赶，像狼群追逐羊羔。Elnor（埃诺）是第一个中箭倒下的，然后是Eomon（伊蒙）。他被射穿了一条腿，落在后面被乱刀砍死。守墓老人为了让我逃走，引着追兵去了另一条路。四个人……只有我逃了回来……”

“你有没有泄露踪迹？”Vairëon迫切地问，但是Tuintar摇摇头，无奈地起身，“不必了，这里不再安全，各位。守墓人一定会被认出来，而Sauron，一定会找到这里。”

暗夜中，一点风吹草动就能传到很远的地方，更何况是前来搜山的军队发出的巨响。一片黑暗深渊般不可预测的苍茫中，他们的火把有如浮在暗影波涛之上的一条巨龙，从远处呼啸着飞来。站在墓道门口，就可以看见山脚下莹莹烁烁的、相连成片的火光。那些人发出的声音被晚风裹挟，旋转着吹上山脊，嘈杂而喧嚣。

“现在怎么办？”躲避在墓穴中的避难者乱了手脚，“我们该去哪里？”年纪最小的Irimë甚至‘呜呜’地哭出声来。

“上山顶吧，那里是敬奉Eru的神圣之所，任何邪恶都不敢靠近。”Tuintar抬头向上，Meneltarma的山顶在群星下显出深沉的暗影，高耸、辽远、遥不可及。

相比上次离开，这次出逃要明显更加仓促和慌乱。来不及收拾那些遗留在墓室中的物品，只是简单带上仅剩下的水和食物，就匆忙朝着山顶跑去。临走的时候，Laurelinën看见了那几张放在石棺上的通行证，想了想之后，把它们丢进火中。她不能因为自己的疏忽，断了所有人的退路。

夜晚的风很大，像个急切的情人那样撕扯着众人的衣服，试图把他们拥抱进下方深不见底的幽谷。“大家小心！”Tuintar叮咛着每一个家人。他们手拉着手，越过通向顶峰的狭窄甬道，在晨曦来临前登上Meneltarma的峰顶。所有的嘈杂喧闹在步入山顶平台的一瞬间都消退了，寂静笼罩之地甚至可以听见对方的心跳。

晨曦初露，夜幕消退，影子像融化的冰雪在这里消失踪迹。浅蓝的天幕下，淡金色的阳光从天顶倾泻下来，映照在每一个避难者的身上。传说，这里在很久以前会有Manwë（曼维）的信使出现，但是此刻，这里唯有沉寂。

“尊敬的Ilúvatar。”Tuintar以祈祷的姿势面对西方跪下，双手合十胸前，“请允许我携带家人在您的圣地避难，请原谅我们的怠慢与冒犯。”

“请原谅我们。”所有人跟着应和，“我们神圣的主宰，创造万物的父亲。”

风从耳边掠过，带来云朵流过天空时的低语。搜山的士兵果然不敢贸然亵渎此地的神圣，强行登上峰顶抓人。但是他们却把山腰团团围住，不留一丝空隙。中午的时候，他们带来了那个老守墓人，把他推到山顶的人可以看见的平台上。

“上面的人听着！”站在他身旁的士兵高喝，“最高祭司有令，任何冒犯国王陛下禁令的叛逆者，如果能够改过自新，便既往不咎。否则，下场便是如此——”他突然抓过老人的衣领，将他的头推向一边，抽出匕首划过颈侧，一道红线登时自脖颈上显现，随即仿佛伸长的手指，向下伸展，瞬间沾湿了那破旧的衣物，将原本的深褐染成潮湿的黑色。

老者的身体摇晃了一下瘫软下去，像个萎缩的布偶蜷缩在地面上。士兵对着尸体又踢了两脚，接着踩在上面。“看见了吗？包庇反抗的下场！喂！你们有没有看见？”他命人找来一根长矛，像穿烤肉一样从尸体中穿过，撑立起来，竖在平台上目力可及的地方。

“叔叔……”Indum呼吸急促地问了一句，欲言又止。当天晚上，他就从峰顶悄无声息地失踪了，再也没有回来。

食物首先消耗殆尽，然后是水。三天后，他们什么也没有了。Eru的圣地唯一存在的东西就是风，而且从来不缺。

山下飘来食物的香味，Laurelinën只觉得那东西是把刀子，切割着自己的心。她注视着其他人，大多如此。“如果你们希望更好的出路，可以离开。”第四天的时候，Tuintar喃喃地说，他已经两天没吃东西了，头发和胡须苍白如同覆霜。

Vaermë（瓦尔迷）走了，接着是Elennië（埃兰妮）。到了第六天的傍晚，山顶上只剩下最后七个人——Tuintar，Tiriondil，Vairëon（维瑞昂），Losendil，Laurelinën，年轻的Irimë和Tusentar（图森塔尔）的好友，一位语言大师Manduna（曼督纳）——他们围坐在一起，凝望彼此，再多的言语都无法胜过此刻的平静。

“我们现在有两条路可走，诸位。”Tuintar疲惫地开口，“或者背叛下山，选择活路。或者留在这儿坚持，步向死亡。我不会对任何一种选择说不，你们有权对自己的未来作出决定。决定留下，还是离开？”无人应答，更无人动摇。

选择早已作出，我们走不掉了。Laurelinën明白一切在她扔掉Nessanië带来的通行证时，就已注定。“我们共同面对一切吧。”她拉起了身边人的手，其他的人也纷纷照做。

午夜时分，这个传承了精灵语研究近2000年的家族的最后成员，凡人中的Lambengolmor，经行了生平最后一次宣誓，为的是坚守和忠诚。他们来到山顶西面的悬崖，面朝西方跪倒，每个人都凝视着对方的眼睛，念诵最后的誓言。

“仁慈的Ilúvatar，请您原谅我们的任性，宽恕我们抛弃您恩赐的生命，逃避这世间的职责。我们只是您渺小的被造者，我们承受您的恩赐，感谢您的赠与，坚持您的教导。在这最后的时刻，请您原谅这些凶狠的灵魂擅作主张，从新将生命交予您的手中，我们的父，世间万物的主宰，原谅，接纳，宽恕。”

他们站立起来，手拉着手共同走向没有道路的尽头。

漆黑的天幕下，七道白色的影子倏然划过，闪现，消失，就像飞落天际的流星。

 


	59. 泽兰瑞娜（Zélarena）

清查在午夜时分开始。

关于这件事的起因，Zélarena并不清楚其中详情。等她抵达现场的时候，死者们已经被白布掩盖，只浮现出一个浅浅的轮廓，倒是地面上大滩的血迹和脑浆，以及浓烈得令人作呕的腥味，提醒着后来者这里发生的一切。

“虔诚的Akeshne（阿克西涅）和她的孩子们死了。”Jezerike（杰则瑞克）悄无声息地从旁边靠近，比在屋顶上奔跑的猫还要轻捷，“是那些叛乱者干的，他们捅了至少50刀。还拿石头砸碎了她们的脸，认为这样就能阻止幽灵找到他们。”

“抓住凶手了吗？”Zélarena适时地打住，以免他继续详述那些倒胃口的话题。

“还没有。”幽灵般的老者睁着一双红眼睛，在死者面前焦躁地转圈。“主人非常生气，他已经容忍了那伙人十几年，现在该到算账的时候了。”

“所有人？”侍女惊诧。

“对，所有人。”答案立刻得到了肯定。

这该怎么办？Zélarena首先想到的是自己的养父母。十年了，Sauron仅仅是从各种政策方面挤兑‘忠诚者’，还从来没有真正地围剿过他们。如果说之前的那些政策是将他们弱化为游离于社会边缘的人群，那么现在就是从肉体上消灭这些人。曾经的一幕又出现在眼前，那是烟、血和火组成的红黑两色的世界，恐惧又震撼。

尸体很快被抬出屋子，经过大门的时候，风掀开了裹尸布的一角，露出一个女孩破碎的脑袋。血迹已经干涸成黑色，白色的骨头戳出来，整个脸颊都是凹陷进去的，像个被砸坏的椰子。孩子一只捻烂的眼球脱出了骨框，干瘪地垂在几近粉碎的面骨上，活像颗掉在泥地里的葡萄干。

唔，一阵酸水涌上喉管，溢满嘴巴。Zélarena连连蠕动口舌才把它吞咽下去。她把面纱放下来，厚重的黑纱遮住了死亡的场景，也隔绝了通过视觉所传导的恐惧。凶手必须被严惩。她嗅闻到另一具尸体经过时那种腐臭的血腥气息。我不会同情他们，这是罪有应得，但是……这会牵连许多无辜的人……许许多多……

Sauron的到来悄无声息，仿佛风和影。这位Númenor的国师看上去总是十分安静、优雅、和蔼可亲，完全无法想象他的真实面目。“这件事情不要外传。”隔着厚重的面纱，他的声音像以往一样悦耳，没有丝毫寒意。“我想看看在信仰与生命之间，究竟哪种对于凡人更重要。”

信仰与生命……Zélarena觉得脖子被一只看不见的手掐住了，难以呼吸。她感到一种无形的力量从Sauron身上撒发出来，让激动的人更激动，让悲伤的人更悲伤。在它的面前，情绪变得无法制约，像一匹脱缰的野马奔出理性的围栏。有人当即开始嚷嚷着复仇，发誓要令每一个‘忠诚者’偿还代价。他的话激起不少人应和，就像一种瘟疫，摧毁着人们的理智和判断。

要想办法把消息散播出去，至少让无辜的人可以离开。Zélarena小心地掩藏着自己的决定，让厚重的面纱作为额外的保护影藏面部的表情。和Sauron接触的这些年，她已经学会不少在他面前影藏思想的方法。除非是直面逼问，否则完全可以在周身环绕起一层伪装，让自己作为最虔诚者而存在。

死者的葬礼会在神庙举行，这是Sauron给予部分虔信者的殊荣，也是他确立威信的方式。Pharazôn（法拉宗）反感公然的聚会，唯独葬礼和婚礼不会过问。对于Sauron而言，婚礼并不能起引导情绪的作用，而凶杀导致的葬礼，则会成为一件无坚不摧的利器。

这也给了Zélarena机会，将消息悄无声息地带出去。

葬礼会在五天后的正午举行。这一天，所有在全国布道的信徒都会聚集于此，甚至一些从中土归来的传教者。他们会为死者默哀，然后……

我的时间不多。Zélarena回到神庙后便叫来自己的贴身侍者，将十四张通行证交给他。“听着，把这个带去Noirinan（罗瑞南）陵区，交给一个叫Tiriondil（蒂伦迪尔）的人，或者他的家人，速去速回。”侍者接过书信，披上女人的头巾，出门后便混进了众多信女之中，毫不费力地出了神庙。

Eru，你若还心存怜悯，就护佑他平安到达吧。Zélarena站在神庙顶层的房间向下眺望，人群仿佛蚁群一般渺小和密集，散落在开阔的广场上。

一天之后，侍者将回信带给了她——通行证送到了。Zélarena接到消息，松了一口气。这样一来，就算Sauron知道所有名单，抓不到人也无济于事。

之后的数天，都城的气氛渐渐紧张，犹如绷直的弓弦。身穿红黑服饰的Melkor信徒大量聚集，街道旁，广场上，随处可见。他们在房檐屋角支起帐篷，就地生火做饭。这些人中，年轻的男性占了绝大多数，三五成群地在大街小巷游荡，让原本的居民感到害怕，他们纷纷关闭家门躲避，即使白天也是如此。Zélarena呆在神庙中感受不到这一点，她是圣贞女，没有人会来打搅她的清净，阻挠她的脚步。事实上，所有服务于神庙的人都感受不到，他们是超然于世俗的一群。

利用这种特权，Zélarena弄到了不少通行证，设法带给那些可能因此获得帮助的人。但是在第三天的傍晚，城里突然开始戒严，所有的城门都盘查的很紧。

要出事。长期的宫廷生活赋予她敏锐的直觉和出色的洞察力，于是她命令侍者返回，驻留在神庙中，以免引起注意。唯一没想到的是，Sauron将行动提前，没有等到葬礼举行的时候……

午夜的喧哗声传得很远，就像海浪拍击岸边。Zélarena被这种嘈杂声吵醒，看见红光透过窗棂映照在头顶的石壁上。神庙前的广场已经变成火把的海洋，大约有两千人聚集在此地，全都拿着武器。他们的面庞隐藏在黑暗中，却将凶器暴露在光明之下。

Sauron，这座神庙的主人正站在三层台阶之上，向人群慷慨陈词。火光将他象牙色的华服染成了凝血般的深红。而他原本就略带金丝的银发，如今和那些飘舞的火苗已经毫无分别。他的声音有着难以名状的魔力，叫一切浸透疯狂。“这是我们复仇的时刻，向曾经以不公对待你的异教徒们复仇！把他们驱逐出Númenor！让过去落在我们头上的命运降临在他们的头上！复仇！复仇！杀光一切异教徒！”

“杀光一切异教徒！”数千个声音应和，“为了我们的信仰！消灭他们！消灭他们！消灭他们！”

“出发！”

命令有如号角，指挥人流像利剑般延伸。

又是一个血腥之夜。Zélarena俯身探出窗口，夜风掀起她的头巾，像飞翔在空中的黑色蝙蝠。我应该视而不见，任由杀戮遍布这座城市，从此将它变为恐惧的摇篮吗？冷风擦刮着面庞，比下方流动的刀剑更加锋利。不知道那些得到消息的家庭有没有离开。或许我应该去看看，或许我还能帮助一些人，至少能挽回一些什么……责任让她忘记了恐惧，像根带着棘刺的鞭子敦促她离开安全之地，进入危险之中。

午夜墨黑的天空很快便像染血般殷红，低垂的云层好像被下方的利刃撕破了表皮，渗出血珠。Zélarena穿上了代表她身份的带有金红装饰的黑裙，下摆上纹样如同升腾的烟与火。从神庙出来，是王后大道，这里是最先被肃清的部分，已经安静下来。几十具尸体横卧在街道两旁，有男有女，有老有少，他们的家门在他们身后敞开，未有一丝损伤，但是里面的主人，全都倒毙在近在咫尺的地方。

他们在毫无防备的情况下被处决。Zélarena强迫自己注视着那些尸体。这里没有战斗，有的只是屠杀。空气中烟的味道并不算浓烈，却让她觉得可怖——除却了火的灼热的血腥气味同样刺激着神经，带来悲哀、沉重和讽刺。

你是烟与火的神祗的侍者，本应喜悦，却为何对此如此畏惧？

尸体旁积着血，黑黝黝的，根本看不清，只有脚踩进去才能听见潮湿的水声。拐过第一个弯的时候，Zélarena的脚踩在了一个脑袋摔碎的婴儿的脸上。孩子的眼珠子‘吧唧’一声被挤出来，活像个长着蓝色圆圈的大球果，渗出白色和红色的汁。

不适感一瞬间捏住了侍女的神经，猛掐到最紧。她甩掉脚上的污物，迅速逃离这片充满破碎肢体、被死亡占满的空间。哭喊声和咒骂声从东面和南面的远处飘来，更多的死亡和悲哀在那里被制造。Zélarena朝着噪杂声最大的方向走，希望能找到幸存者，将他们带离危险。这是我唯一能弥补错误的地方，弥补我对那人的轻信。

从王后大道折向国王大道，进入了Armenelos（阿美尼罗斯）城贵族和富人的聚居地，许多王室的近亲都居住在这一代，他们的豪宅绵延出近两里格的长度。烟的气息在这里变的浓烈，预示着抵抗变得激烈。一些建筑因为战斗被点燃，喷吐出呛人的烟雾和飘舞的火苗，黑色与红色的强烈交织让一切都眩晕扭曲，而气味就更加可怖，人肉燃烧的臭味、血的气味、暴露出的内脏的气味、屎尿的气味、钢铁的气味……令人难以呼吸。

更多的尸体出现在那些燃烧的房屋四周，除了受害者，还有施暴的人——他们中的一些直到死亡都保持着战斗的姿势，或是沉静在黑暗中腐败，或是沉浸在火焰中萎缩。他们中很多都是Númenor的贵族，或许其中还有着王室血统的人。Sauron为什么要攻击这里？侍女难以理解。一些施暴者从她身边走过，在看清她衣服上的花纹后自动规避退让。

“国师呢？”Zélarena拦住一名路过的骑士，后者恭敬地向她鞠了一躬。

“在Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督Agoripa（阿格里帕）家里。”身穿黑衣的骑手答道，“不过您还是别去那里了。那个地方不合适您这样的女士去。”

“谢谢，我明白。”她向那人回礼。骑手拨转马头，朝着另一个方向飞奔。

Agoripa，终究还是没躲过去？侍女向着总督府邸的方向望去，那里的火焰窜得很高，缠绕上塔楼的火舌好像一头攀援其上的恶龙，张开嘴巴对着天空咆哮。附近的杀戮在持续，随处可以看见身穿黑衣的信徒在追逐躲闪的人，些人的面目为火光模糊，甚至于连男女，或是老少都无法辨别。

他们都会为死亡所掳，而死亡面前，人人平等。Zélarena开始失望了，没有活人，至少这样的情况下不会有。她漫无目的地往前走，黑夜里本来就不辨方向，加上大火和浓烟，就更加难以辨别。被火焰焚毁的建筑不断地垮塌，激起炙热的尘浪。

远远地传来了哭叫声，似乎是从左手边着了火的庄园里传出来的。当侍女找到那里的时候，整个庄园已经热得不能近人。火焰飘舞着掀起她的衣裙和头巾，在上面留下许多迷幻的抓痕。满地都是死尸，几乎是扎堆似地堆叠在一起。不是被火烧得面目全非，就是被砍得面目全非。他们来过这里，又离开了，但是哭声……

她抬起头，发现一座着了火的塔楼旁有幢矮小的石屋，石屋的木门‘碰碰’作响，哭声正是从那里面传出来的。

“救救我们！”半张脸从门中间的大罅隙里挤出来，火光将眼中的泪滴染成红色。

Zélarena捡起地面尸体旁的一柄手斧。“后退！”她大喝。斧刃正对门锁，凌空劈下，一声脆响过后，生了锈的门锁从中间断成两截。侍女踹开木门，发现房间的后半部分已经为火焰包围，七八孩子和两个女人全都挤在木门后这片狭小的区域，被烟熏得不住咳嗽。

“快出来。”侍女吼道。因为突然打通了甬道，冷风灌进去，房屋内部的火苗猛地喷射出来，迅速缠绕上天花板，如同一条条颜色绚丽的长舌。

“快离开着火的建筑。”Zélarena语气坚决地命令，这个想法来得突然，就像是有只手书写进她的头脑，“躲到黑暗里去！快！”

孩子们互相拉扯着奔跑起来，向着对面的黑暗处跑去。不远处马蹄声雷动，那些杀人者就在近旁徘徊。“快！”侍女压低声音喝道，她发现两个大人中的一个跑得很慢，似乎腿上有伤。“你怎么了？”她胡乱地拽起她，奋力往前拉。只要躲入没有火的黑暗，至少暂时安全，而现在……

 ‘轰’地一阵巨响，着火的高塔终于失去支撑垮塌下来，掀起灼热的尘浪，将许多奔跑的人掀翻在地。“哇！”婴儿的啼哭突然撕裂了夜空的寂静，却很快消失在猛烈燃烧的火焰的‘噼啪’声中。“你刚刚生过孩子？”侍女讶然。

“我是在跑不动了，你带他走吧。”女子从怀里抱出一个婴儿，“我早上生下他，没想到晚上就……”血突然呛出她的嘴巴，打断了下面的话。幸亏Zélarena眼疾手快，稳稳地接住滑落的婴儿。女子的身体摇晃了两下向后仰去，露出站在她身后的黑影。黑暗笼罩着他，唯有手中的长剑锋利光亮，在火光中仿佛燃烧一般。

 “我等你很久了，背叛神灵的人。”冰冷的、不带任何感情的声音响起。

突如其来的声音让Zélarena呆立原地，恐惧的幽灵第一个摄了她的心。“你，是……谁？”无需多言，侍女的牙齿直打颤。

“清理叛逆者的人。”影子更近一步，火光在他脸上交织，却无法映出他的容貌。

镇静，镇静。“叛逆者，在哪里？”Zélarena故作轻松，却只觉得浑身发冷，肠子打结，“我会帮你把他们全都找出来，清理干净。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”黑影轻蔑地狂笑起来，剧烈得连身后的烈焰也被吸引，炸裂出更多红热的火星，“Zélarena，我们尊敬的‘侍火者’，你骗谁呢？”

他逼得更近，一边脸被火光映红，叫他的样子看起来完全是个刚从地狱里爬回来的恶灵，连Jezerike（杰则瑞克）也没那么可怕。“我该如何处置你，背叛国师的女人，撒谎的婊子！你偷偷卖给叛徒们通行证，帮助他们逃离这个国家。”Zimierca（吉米尔卡），那个‘忠诚者’中的投诚者步步紧逼，手里提着一把出鞘的长剑。

千万别慌。“你有何证据给我按上背叛之名？”Zélarena边问边退，“你自己不过一根墙头草，一个出卖朋友的小人。能有第一次，就会有第二次。你以为他信你会更多一点吗？我会在他面前说，你为了获取钱财，偷偷把通行证卖给‘叛国者’，帮助他们逃去中土。要不要试一试，看他信谁？”

“信？”Zimierca（吉米尔卡）的眼睛就像后面的火焰一样燃烧，“要证明你做得到吗？”他突然向前一步，目标直指侍女怀中的婴儿，“这个小崽子是谁，别告诉我是你的？”受了惊吓的男婴‘哇哇’大哭起来，拼命划动着手脚，但下一刻，这声音变成了尖叫——Zimierca抡起孩子砸在地上，碎裂的骨片伴随着灼热的鲜血和溅到了侍女脸上。

不不不不不不不不不不不不啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……Zélarena把手指塞进嘴里才勉强止住惊叫。她大口喘气，觉得血管都在抽搐，就像有根棍子捅进胸腔搅动。“不，这不是的……”根本无法思考，无法应对。“你让我作呕。”她真的觉得胃部在翻搅。

“谢谢夸奖。”Zimierca优雅地行了个礼，扔掉婴儿的残尸，用手抹了抹脸。“我一向这么对待这些小崽子，以前是那些下贱的哈拉德人，现在是你们这些背叛者。而我，每次都能选对胜利的一方，获得信任、权力和荣耀，是不是觉得不公平？”他抬起手，重重的一巴掌挥在侍女脸上。金星顿时从黑暗中迸溅，占满整片视野，而耳朵，就像钻进了一群马蜂，‘嗡嗡嗡’作响。“什么圣贞女？！不过和街面上那些伸手要钱的婊子一样是贱货！我就算在这里把你操烂，也可以推托是那些叛逆和乱党干的。你的死会让我拥有更多。”他伸手掐住Zélarena的脖子，扯掉面纱和头巾，拽向火堆。

四周烈焰狂舞，除了灰烬，还是灰烬。

“放开她，Zimierca？”另一个身影从对面的黑暗中闪出，他比变节者要高，也更结实。

“Aomala？”Zimierca怔然停下，松开侍女，剑锋微微一侧。

这下真的糟了，前有狼后有虎，我该怎么办？她面对两个不速之客，慢慢地朝着燃烧的建筑旁边靠。就算跳进火里，我还有一丝机会，对上这两个人，我没有任何机会。犹豫间，两个影子靠得更近了。

“是谁让你来的，Aomala？”Zimierca首先发问。

哈拉德人没有回答，反口问道：“我还要问你，你是谁派来的？”

“国师Tar-Mairon。”

“我也是。”

“不可能？！”

“为什么不可能？你可以亲口去问。最近街面上突然多了许多通行证，有没有查清来源是哪里？”

“这……”Zimierca睁着茫然的双眼，不知所措地盯着哈拉德人，“我不知道。”

“我需要知道。”Aomala 面无表情地回答，“国师让我来彻查这件事，我需要审讯每一个持有通行证的人。既然你提到她私贩通行证，就应该把她交给我。”

“这怎么可以，她是……”

“国师需要的人。”Aomala阴沉地接过话，“违抗他的命令，你比我更清楚后果。”

一阵沉默，Zimierca不自然地咳嗽起来，眼神变得比寻找到食物的豺狼还要锐利。“是……一切以国师大人的命令为重。”他咬紧额部，叫骨骼的轮廓暴突出来，似乎整个下巴都变方了。恨意显而易见。Zélarena对上那眼睛的视线，只觉得内脏被挖空，又被粗暴地塞进满满一筐冰雪，从头到脚，每一根血管都冻结在一起。

“当然，我不会抢了你的功绩，你可以作为证人，指正这里的一切。”Aomala微微蹙眉，补充说道，“而且，你可以先享受一下这个女人。”他一把抓起Zélarena，局促地把她往前一推。侍女踉跄着冲进Zimierca的怀里，把他撞得连连后退。然后，意想不到的事发生了：一把只比鞋匠锥长不了多少的小剑突然出现在这个个头高挑的哈拉德人的左手里，猛地扎进浅发男子的胸膛，一直没到末端的圆球。

“你……”Zimierca眼睛圆睁，丝丝空气从齿缝里抽出。接着，不多的几缕血丝呛出口鼻，四肢如同上了发条的木偶般抽搐。Aomala冷漠地对上那双浅灰的眼睛，按动圆球上的开关后用力搅动。“你可以死了。”他凑近耳畔低语，用脚抵住痉挛的身体拔出剑锋。

潮湿而恶心的声音刺激得Zélarena直想吐，就像是骨和肉被什么给绞碎又粘合在了一起。当那把剑被完整抽出来的时候，几乎被鲜血完美地涂了一遍。剑锋散开如同花瓣，上面带着勾刺，斜生的倒刺上挂满撕裂的内脏和肌肉。

Zimierca终于停止抽搐，摇晃了两下向后仰去。他滑倒的时候连着呆若木鸡的Zélarena一同扯倒。鲜血顷刻间浸湿了侍女的羊毛外裙，在上面留下大片湿迹。

“快起来！”Aomala一把推开尸体，拉起Zélarena，“快走！”

侍女被这一幕惊得喘不过气来，“你为什么要帮我？你不是要……”她伸手拂过嘴角被打破的地方，指间一片暗红。

“你认为我会把你交给他？”对方替他说完。火光映照在他布满伤疤的面颊上，表情愈发狰狞。但是，那双墨绿色眼睛里吐露的是淡淡的哀愁。“你还记得你找到我和妹妹的那个晚上吗？”

是那个晚上……Zélarena讶然。她清楚地记得自己被映红夜空的火光惊醒，打算走出树林查看，却在积满落叶的林地间，发现了这对因为力竭而晕倒的兄妹。今夜就像是那一夜，而似曾相识的一幕却以意想不到的结局收尾。

“为什么？”侍女干咳道。

“因为他杀了不该杀的。”

没有更多的回答，一切都叫人迷惑。黑暗中马蹄声渐进，Zélarena知道有人来了。

“快走！”Aomala厉声喊道。

Zélarena离开他，朝前面黑暗的地方奔跑。但到处都是火，哪儿都称不上黑暗。在一堵冰冷的石墙边，刚刚逃出小屋的孩子们瑟瑟地蜷成一团。“跟我走！”侍女吼道。身后传来打斗声，很快又停止了，她不知道那个被称为Aomala的哈拉德人到底怎样？傻瓜，现在你还在想着别人，快逃命啊！

黑夜中混乱无比，他们躲避着火焰，烟雾和屠戮，朝着僻静之地跑去。很快，街道的拐角处出现了一座华美的大宅，完全沉默于黑暗之中，悄无声息。这是……海军元帅Griinor（格雷诺）的别墅？Zélarena盯着门上的家徽出神。自从元帅被处决以后，这里便逐渐荒芜。

门虚掩着，没有上锁。微微推开一条缝隙走进去，里面僻静无声。经年的野草从地面残破的大理石缝中钻出来，被雨水打湿、腐化、变成一层柔软的泥苔，踩上去滑腻腻的，有种说不出的恶心感。外界的一切在进入这扇门之后被封闭了，似乎变成两个世界——人的世界和幽灵的世界。

这正是我需要的。Zélarena沿着那些落满灰尘的扶梯拾阶而上。在死亡当中行走不会被死亡发现，正如夜色可以隐匿行踪。侍女推开那些尘封许久的房间的门，让劫后余生者躲藏进来。

“可以告诉我你们的名字吗？如何联系到你们的家人，或者是……”她迟疑了。也许我不该问，也许他们的家人都死了。

人群中活下来的女人开口道，“我叫Annarië（阿纳瑞）。前天傍晚才和侄子、侄女，还有堂兄Ardareil（安达瑞尔）来到Armenelos（阿美尼罗斯），借住在Amandil亲王的侍臣Deawen（戴文）家里，他是亲王老管家的儿子，着火的就是他家……”女孩垂下头，不再言语，但是Zélarena的心却像被投石器击中一样，轰然炸开。

“和你一起的孩子叫什么？”她追问。

“Ardámon（阿尔达蒙）和Vardánië（瓦尔达妮）。”

是他们，就是他们，Losendil（洛森迪尔）的孩子们，我从未谋面的侄子们。侍女感到了一种莫名的虚脱，紧紧抓住手边的栏杆才稳住身体。“其他人呢？”她悲哀地问。

“没有通行证了。他们在等待新的通行证。”

那就好，他们还没事，还没事……我会设法将通行证送到他们手中。“呆在这里，藏好自己，我会带你们离开。这幢房子里有你们需要的一切，随便取用。记住，千万别生火。”

嘱咐完毕后，她悄悄地离开了元帅的家宅，朝着人多的地方走去。不要有任何畏惧，尤其在那人面前。Zimierca已经死了，没人知道你做过什么。街道两旁，残破的尸体堆叠在一起，一些身穿黑衣的人在忙着收拾，把它们拉上牛车。

Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督府仍然是火焰最旺的一处，原本粉色的玫瑰岩外墙已经被火苗舔舐成了黑色。长长的火苗好像是黑色孔洞中探出的蜗牛触角，蜿蜒飘舞，探索空气中的味道。相比起其他地方横陈的尸体，这里显得干净单调——Agoripa（阿格里帕）一家已经同他们的宅院一起焚尽，什么也没留下，视线中只余烟尘和灰烬。

“侍火者，原来您在这儿！”Zélarena被一个耳熟的声音叫住，她转过身，看见在神庙中负责清扫的侍者正在找她。

“有什么事？”

“国师正在神庙到处找您，葬礼会按时举行，需要你的主持。”

为这个城市所举办的葬礼。Zélarena苦涩地微笑，“我们回去吧。”

时间渐进黎明，大庙的银顶在晨曦中微光闪现，但侍女觉得它好黑好黑，就像下方神坛前燃烧烈火的坑洞一样，深不见底。

Akeshne（阿克西涅）葬礼于正午举行，而焚尸的臭气则飘荡了不下五天。除了那些随着家宅焚化的人，所有的尸体都被拉到神坛前的深坑里焚化，那地方就像是张通向地狱的大口，永远也填不满。葬礼结束后的几天，Sauron接收着从各地传来的报告，络绎不绝，几乎都是关于清剿叛逆者的名单和没收的财产数目。对此，Zélarena习惯性地听而不闻。这与我无关，她告诫自己，不要理睬那些数字，必须克制，我已经尽力了，我帮不了他们……

直到——

中午的阳光温暖而和煦，从窗户外面倾洒进来，在地面上涂出一层浅淡的金色。堕落的Maia正在清理桌案上堆积如山的文稿和报单。就在这个时候，一个浑身灰尘的家伙闯进他的书房，简单地留下一句话，“没有一个活口，大人。他们全都跳崖了，尸体估计不容易找到。”

“那么下山的几个呢？”Sauron头也没抬。

“都看好了。但是那个叫Elennië（埃兰妮）的老娘儿们替她受伤的儿子吵嚷着要医生和药物。”

“笨蛋！”Mordor之主猛地抬头，呵斥道，“你被风吹糊涂了么？连这件事也不会处理了！还有，去找尸体，被野狗扯烂也要找到。”

“是，大人。”信使猛踢了一下鞋跟，发出一声清脆的撞击，“保证完成任务！”但是当他退出来的时候，嘴里骂人的话叽咕个不停。

“等等。”Zélarena追了上去，“你说的跳崖的是什么人？”

信使上下打量着她，似乎要从她的脸上揪出‘密探’二字。“一群蠢货而已。”他调侃道，“还说什么研究语言的学者，连世道都没学好。”

是他们，真的是他们！太阳一瞬间仿佛被墨鱼的汁抹得漆黑，散发出迷惑的、眩晕的光色，叫一切旋转起来。Zélarena连忙伸手扶住窗框，让失衡的视野回到原点。是我亲手把他们的姓名交给了Sauron，是我让他注意到他们……阳光在脸上跳跃，眼睛却捉不到一丝光明……他们说的没错，我是叛徒，是杀亲者，是助纣为虐的恶人，是亵渎神灵的娼妓，是我的错……是我的错……我才是那个始作俑者……

她伸手扯掉头巾，把它抛在地上，似乎那东西令她窒息。泪水沿着脸颊滑下，亮晶晶的，好像两行扯断线的珍珠。

这一切就像是梦，终有清醒之时，便是此刻。

 


	60. 法拉宗（Pharazôn）

凝视着天空的如血的瘢痕，Pharazôn目瞪口呆。

他从没考虑过Sauron会如此大胆，再次挑战，或者说撕扯着他的底线。愤怒从心底升起，溢满整个胸腔，呼吸变得急促，但是头脑获得的空气却在减少，愈发昏沉。这并不是因为外面那些被杀戮的叛逆，而是越权——Sauron再次越权了，而且越得如此明目张胆。

该死！他一拳挥在坚硬的大理石岩壁上，力量之大让手骨发出了痛苦的呻吟，这力量扩散开来，叫整只手又涨又麻。“来人！”

一个小侍从在喝令下怯生生地走进来，弯腰鞠了一躬。

“去找国师，告诉他国王命令他立刻进宫，不得有误。”

侍从机械地弯腰又鞠了一个躬，连应答都略去就匆忙地离开。诺大的空间里，只剩下Númenor国王孤独伫立。热风掀起窗帘，将隐约传来的尖叫声送进房间，惨烈的红光透过玻璃，映照进烛火摇曳的议事厅，无数腥红的影子在墙壁上跳动着，此起彼伏。

Pharazôn顿了顿，走到窗前，伸手拉起窗帘，将漫天的红焰阻隔在外面。他不需要去看那些杀戮，也不需要去听那些哀嚎，他所关心的，是Sauron会如何解释这件事，如何解释他没有作出任何请示就擅自进行这样的行动。

这是挑战，挑战Númenor国王的权威。

大约半个小时后，叩门声响起。Sauron，四十年前从中土带回来的战俘，如今身着华服高居国师之位，安安静静地走进王国权力的中心，站在它的拥有者面前。当他走进那放下厚重窗帘的圆形议事厅的时候，里面沉寂的空气一下子流动起来。

“陛下。”他优雅地欠了欠身，“请恕我擅作主张，因为时间实在是不允许。”那张年轻的面庞上毫无表情，仿佛在讲述一段优雅的午餐聚会。“而我现在来此，就是向您请示许可，将那些作乱的分子清理出Númenor（努美诺尔）。”

如果我不派人去叫，你才不会来吧。Pharazôn瞪视着曾经战俘的金色瞳孔，找不到一丝畏惧之色。他太沉静老道了，什么事都是如此，几乎不会有慌张凌乱的时刻，而这点恰恰是自己最讨厌的，无法预测，无法控制的存在。

“你想从我这里得到什么？”

“许可。”回答干净利落。

“可你已经做了，而且！” Pharazôn怒吼，愤怒再次燃烧起来，一直冲上头顶，视野顿时暗沉得如同幽深的水底，无数金星晃动浮现。我怎么了？他下意识地握紧拳头。突然，一阵颤抖从右侧肩膀直传到手指尖，叫手抽搐扭曲，几乎无法控制地在Sauron面前振动起来。真该死！连忙用左手压住颤抖的右手，就像一个笨拙的老人捕获了一条活鱼，而这个动作几乎同时被国师捕捉在眼里。我竟然在……他的面前……他抬起头，表情扭曲。那张脸上仍旧没有一丝表情，平静而坦然。

“陛下，您必须做出选择，在您的统治权和您不愿完全放弃的传统间做出选择。”

“你在威胁我？” 舌头拧绞，口齿僵硬，“你在强迫我？”声音蓦地低沉，好似‘嘶嘶’声从齿缝中传出。Pharazôn如同一条蓄势待发的毒蛇逼近俘虏。

“不敢。”那张脸低垂下去，眼睛盯着地面，Sauron静默得如同四周石壁上的石雕。

多么的顺从，但是，有多少真实？Pharazôn握紧拳头，手指仍在不住地颤抖，甚至连意志都无法阻止，深深的无力感包围着他，太阳穴突突直跳。你的时间不多了。Sauron虽然没有开口，但那具躯体上散发着无形的魔力，将这句话灌输到自己的脑海中，甚至连那张毫无表情的面孔上每一条肌肤的细纹都在述说如此的事实。你老了，Pharazôn，你真的老了。

沉默，像一堵墙横亘在两人之间，叫愤怒愈发忿怒。

‘啪！’声音响亮得就像是利刃撞击在盾牌上，Pharazôn一掌挥在Sauron脸上，教后者踉跄着摔倒在地上。银发披散下来，凌乱地遮住面孔。“陛下，您后悔了？后悔听信我的妄言改变一切？” 堕落Maia的嘴角渗出鲜血，一滴滴溅落在象牙色的衣领上。“还有挽回的机会，陛下。您可以再度向‘忠诚者’低头，就说是受了我的蛊惑，迷途知返，去请求他们的原谅。至于我，任意处决即可。”

任意处决，呵呵，他知道我杀不了他。许多影像在Pharazôn的眼前重叠，颜色多得根本无法区分，连Sauron的身影也模糊在其中。没有退路了，任何退让招来的只会是憎恨和嘲笑，以及……失去和剥夺。深深吸了一口气，Númenor国王后退着颓坐在王座上。既然做了，就不必后悔，至于他……凝视着Sauron红肿的脸颊。终有一天需要被清理，终有一天……

“你希望我杀了你？”Elros的继承人眯起眼睛，“还是觉得，我不敢杀你？！”

那双眼睛迟滞了一下，接着仿佛融冰般活化。“我怎敢威胁陛下？这件事我自知犯下不可饶恕的罪行，甘愿受罚。”

就别再伪装了。Pharazôn突然觉得那张光洁无瑕的面孔之下是一副生满蛆虫的枯骨，说不出的恶心。他猛地阖上牙齿，差点咬断舌头。“你不需要这样掩饰，有什么话直说吧。”血腥味溢满嘴巴，令人心生厌憎，“我很想知道，你今日此举的目的，绝不仅仅是为了那点儿‘忠诚者’吧？”

“陛下，我别无他心……”

“别撒谎了。”

Sauron的话生生地卡在了喉咙里，张开的嘴巴维持着一个角度，许久才缓慢地闭合。接着，那张脸的表情连同它的拥有者的态度都变了，所有的低三下四都被甩开，堕落的Maia恢复了他惯常的高傲。“陛下，您真想知道？”

他当我是无知的孩童吗？Pharazôn冷笑。“如果我猜得不错，你在意的是王位的继承人。或者说，那些拥有继承权的男性？”

“只猜对了一半。” Sauron嘴角挑起戏谑的笑意，“还有一半是——我的目的在于所有的Elros后人，所有对你的王位有可能产生威胁的人。我知道凡人畏惧什么。”

无需点明，牙齿咬得更紧，直到牙床发痛。你赢了，Sauron，Pharazôn苦涩地讪笑，不是对方，而是自己。多年来自己惊惧惶恐的东西竟然会以这样一种方式结束——杀尽Elros的后代，多么简洁干脆，一劳永逸——自己曾经连想都不敢想的东西如此轻易地被一个俘虏办到，而且意外得出奇。

“陛下。”堕落的Maia继续言道，“您无需担心王位会落空，因为您将获得永生，永远统治中土，就像您的祖先Eärendil（埃雅仁迪尔）那样，甚至是那些西方君主。”

永生……这个词让Pharazôn有些许动摇，心里反复叨念着，眼睛却看不清Sauron的脸。我已骑虎难下，不得不赌，既然他提出来了，就当尽力一试，但是在这之前我还不能就这样答应他，看看他还会耍些什么手段。

“你说的东西太遥远了。”Númenor国王放松身体躺在王座上，“从来就没有凡人成功过。你让我凭什么相信你？你只是一个俘虏，对我心生恨意的俘虏，我如何确信一个……谎话连篇的家伙在这件事上对我说的是实话？”

“时间，时间会让您相信。”

这个答案叫Pharazôn畏惧。他没有作任何表态，而是以缄默不语来回答Sauron。Númenor的国师迟疑了一下，重新低下头，像一个仆人伫立在主人面前那样恭顺。

“陛下，今天这件事还需要您的支持。”

“你都已经做了，再来向我讨这个许可，不嫌多余么？”

“至少别人不会看出我的擅作主张，也不会损害到陛下您的权威。”

Pharazôn几乎被一击抽晕，他完全处于被动状态，非常被动。真是该死！我一定要把主导权重新拽回手中。“把剿杀令拿过来吧，我知道你早就准备好了。”

Sauron的嘴角显出一抹笑意，从容地从衣袖中取出文书以及随身携带的羽毛笔。墨水就盛放在一个精致的水晶瓶子中，系在腰间。他将笔在瓶子里蘸了蘸，双手递上。“陛下，请。”

接过笔和纸的手感到沉重，仿佛整座Meneltarma（米涅塔玛）的重量都担负其上。Pharazôn，你才是国王，怎么能让一个俘虏如此越俎代庖，决定国家的未来？放掉该放弃的，舍掉该舍弃的，你仍旧是国王，Númenor唯一可以做决定的那一个。从容落笔，笔尖纸页上流利地滑动，沙沙作响。Pharazôn 在文书末尾签上自己的名字，交给Sauron 。“把该结束的都结束掉，不要留尾巴！”

“遵命。”堕落的Maia流畅地行礼，把文书塞回它拿出来的地方。“请准许我先行告辞，完成您下达的旨意。”

他的目的达到了。Númenor国王仿佛饮下毒酒一般难受，“准。”没有更多的话语，Pharazôn大口喘息，希望能让混乱的思维清醒一些。“等等。”言词叫停了脚步，“放过Amandil一家。”

没有回答，但Pharazôn从Sauron被打乱的脚步上可以确信他听见了这句话。门闩开启，随即又干脆地落下，完美地将外面的一切隔绝在这间议事厅外。我这是怎么了？为何变得如此优柔寡断，恋恋不舍？为何不能确信自己能从Sauron手中夺回权力？为何要留下这么一条后路，以备不测？为何……咳咳……咳咳咳……剧烈的咳嗽叫思绪再度纷乱，难以集中。火光从窗户的罅隙间透进来，映照着王座上的身影，不怀好意地将它投射在对面的墙壁上，佝偻而孱弱。

Pharazôn，你没有后悔路，只能向前，任何后退都会让你变得和外面的那些人一样，被权力抛弃。记住，要想重获它的垂青，只有更坚决，更强大，更无情。Melkor虽然是Sauron带来的偶像，但是你同样可以利用他获取至高的权力，统辖那些信仰者的权力。

Pharazôn，为了它，你可以舍弃一切。

仅仅一个月后，Númenor国王便公开宣布Sauron为‘自由的赐予者’Melkor的最高祭司，缺少的仅仅是一个正式的册封仪式，而且直到最后，也没有举行。

权力，在他们之间集结，并转化为战争的动力。

风暴将至。


	61. 索伦（Sauron）

一切都在意料之中。

Sauron伫立在神庙顶端眺望远方，城市东部与南部连成片的兵工厂熔炉喷射出无数的火星，彷如大片闪烁的流萤。热度传播到远处，形成的风裹挟着呛人的气味。Mordor，这里就是Mordor，混合了烟与火的色彩，弥漫着血与铁的味道，熟悉，迷人，惬意，就像遥远的，早已消失的Angband（安格班），亦或者是Utumno（乌塔莫）。

堕落的Maia满意地闭上眼睛，放松自己的意识伸展开去。食指上魔戒灼热，仿佛一个火轮，将这周围潜藏的灵魂私语收集到耳中——大多都是祈祷声，充斥着各种虚妄无度的请求：求财、求命、求运、求爱……为此不惜贱卖自身，贱卖他人，许下可怕的誓言，浅薄又可笑——这些思想毫无阻碍地涌进来，同以往的每一次一样，很快便汇聚得像贝列盖尔海一样宽广喧嚣，叫Sauron心生烦躁。卑微的凡人，像蝼蚁一样低贱，却希望主宰这个世界。他的心发出讪笑，然后摘下戒指，声音一瞬间都消失了，余下的只有空寂，尘埃和树木燃烧的焦灼。

这将是我的世界，任凭我支配与改变……

“大祭司阁下，陛下请您入宫议事。”信使的话打断了他的思绪。

“知道了，去吧。”Sauron睁开眼睛。

他成为Melkor的最高祭司已经十年，这十年间教会的势力增长了数十倍，完全融入努美诺尔人生活的方方面面——婚姻、生育、求学、临终。除了圣山Meneltarma（米涅塔玛），几乎每座城镇、每个村庄都建起了朝拜Melkor的圣所。许多Melkor的祭司离开Númenor，前去中土传播他们的信仰，Aomala（奥玛拉）的妹妹Aya（阿雅）和她的孩子们亦是其中之一，他们这次的目的地是广大又富饶的Eriador（伊利雅德），那儿还是块未曾开发的处女地，只是因为精灵的存在，变得尤其危险。Sauron为了让他们放心，也为了计划能更好地实施，便申请国王Pharazôn派遣军队同行。他们的脚步越来越远，遍及中土，甚至到达遥远的东方，从那里带回无数的财富——有的以武力掠夺而来，更多的却是信徒的捐赠，将自身财产的十分之一奉献给神，以求获得灵魂的平安。

这些财富被带回Númenor的一刻，Pharazôn露出了满意之色。他很聪明，知道财富可以稳固权力，提高威望，获取民心，因此这些年逐渐地不像一开始那样对自己充满戒心。他自认为重新得到了权力，并且享有控制权，而自己不过是依附于他的一个教首，所以在两年前，答应了扩军扩建的请求。然而对于建造舰船攻打Valinor（维林诺）的事，却是一拖再拖。看得出来，他在权衡利弊，即使在后继无望的情况下仍然保持了慎重。

Pharazôn，你真是个难缠的对手，Sauron评价。但是你永远都无法拒绝永生的诱惑，尤其是衰老将至时。自己已经设法从各个方面让人游说建造舰队的益处，前后持续了二十天。终于动摇了么，Númenor的篡位者。堕落的Maia将头发上松开的红丝带缠紧。成为大祭司后，他一直避免在Pharazôn面前佩戴类似王冠的东西，生怕刺激到这位Númenor之王，令计划节外生枝。

会见的地点仍然在小议事厅。Pharazôn，以及全体御前议会成员都在等他。

迈步进入那集结着权力的房间，Sauron傲然地行走在除了Pharazôn以外的所有人面前。

“陛下，您的仆人觐见。”

“免。”Pharazôn的面孔就像四壁的石墙一样冰冷，“你现在是神的仆人，不必在意我这个国王。”

妈的，他又来了。Sauron恼火地屈下身体，单膝跪地，“陛下，我也是您的仆人，因为您是神明许诺的代言者和继承人。”

沉默成为了唯一的回答，Pharazôn似乎在回味刚刚的这个举动，僵硬的表情融化了。“起来吧。”他的手指敲打着扶手，发出单调沉闷的音节。Sauron起身，走到国王右手边的首座上坐下，这原本是属于Amandil的位置。

他会批准我的请求吗？Sauron闭上眼晴倾听Pharazôn的想法。Númenor国王的心就像他的脸一样冰冷，单调地在胸腔里跳动。上次他阻止我杀死Amandil一家，不过是要告诉我别用王位后继无人来要挟他，在我心上扎根刺罢了。这个人类，永远难以预计。

“今天请各位来此，是想听一下各位对于组建舰队的看法。” Númenor国王干咳了两声，目光扫视着他的臣下。

“陛下。”新晋的御前法官上前，“我认为组建舰队势在必行。这是神灵的旨意，我们理当顺从，为人类的未来作努力。”

“陛下，这件事是大好事。”财政大臣和内务大臣跟着附和，“您是我们的主人，Melkor是我们的信仰，改到了纠正错误的时刻了。”

“陛下，海军已经操练多时，随时可以出征。” Vagnash（瓦格纳什）傲慢地审视着他的同僚，露出睥睨的眼神。他是上一届御前议会唯一坐稳交椅的人。

“你的意思呢，Mairon？” Pharazôn支起手臂，斜过身体问道。下巴上的胡茬几天没刮，冒出短短的一节，花白斑驳。近几年他迅速衰老，身体上已经浮现出臃肿的姿态，远远超出了他这个年纪应有的外貌形象。

“陛下，事不宜迟，您需要当机立断。”

犹豫仍然挂在Pharazôn的脸上，“我们需要更多的兵力。”他皱眉，“这场战争没有退路。”

“我们可以拥有更多的兵力，需要陛下下达旨意。” Sauron看到了动摇，离成功只剩一步。“我们可以绕开各家领主，由国王直接征兵，能省去许多麻烦，也能避免各家在出兵上互相推诿扯皮。至于钱财物资，国库完全能够应付。再不行就向殖民地征税，中土地大物博，出点钱粮还是可以的。”

“可是……”又一次不受控制的颤抖出现在Pharazôn身上，他的整个左侧肩膀都在抽搐，摇晃。这突如其来的变化改变了Númenor国王将要说的话，他迟疑了一下，改口道，“准许组建舰队，修造船只。Mairon，你将征兵法案起草出来，连同修造法案一并呈送给我批准。”

“遵命。”堕落Maia喜出望外。成功来得竟然如此不可思议，甚至是魔戒也不能做到这样改变命运。是Valinor（维林诺）气数将尽？还是世界本身已经承认了Melkor的意志？Sauron难以置信地随着人群走出议事厅。

广场上阳光明媚，Arien（雅瑞恩）驾驶着太阳车高悬于天顶，漠然地俯瞰着一切，将光辉倾洒在Melkor大庙的圆顶上，亮得如同另一轮太阳。Sauron现在已经不再避讳她的注视了，相反竭尽张扬之能事，像西方宣战。他还有很多事要做，迫切地赶回神殿。刚走到祭司们居住的后院拐角时，就听见庭院里有人交谈。

“圣女，你在中土认识什么人吗？”说话的是Aomala（奥玛拉），自己最信任的暗影杀手。从他的语气听来，似乎遇到了什么麻烦事。

“我不认识。”‘侍火者’的嗓音再熟悉不过，“你可以去问问大祭司，他本是Mordor领主，应该非常熟悉那里的情况。”

“不行，就他不行。” Aomala打断了Zélarena（泽兰瑞娜），“他的插手只会让事情变糟。算了，我还是去找别人想办法吧。”

沉重的靴声表明一个人逐渐走远。

“等等，我可以想办法，你等我。”轻一点的脚步追逐上去。

他们有什么瞒着我？Sauron升高指间的热度，让魔戒的威力显现出来。灵魂的低语咆哮着涌进他的思想，仿佛奔腾的海潮。他集中精神，从这无数的声音中分辨出需要的，将无关紧要的杂音摒弃在外。

‘也许他可以帮你，Amandil。’Zélarena的声音准确无误地传进耳朵。

Amandil，此人始终是个麻烦。Sauron取下戒指，悄无声息地走进神庙，并未惊动两人。我该怎么处理这件事？他行走在重重帷幔之间，任凭一道道影子在脸上扫过。也许，我该这样办。他笑起来。暗影下，表情尤显狰狞。

帷幔的一角似乎被风掠起，微微晃动了一下。

“出来！”Sauron喝道，Maia的力量告诉他有东西藏在了

房间里——能够逃脱审视阴影之境双眼的，只有来自Mandos的人。

“出来。”他关上门，让力量如同火焰般辐射，“再不出来我不客气了！”

“慢着。”一缕幽光自黑暗中浮现，“好久不见了，朋友。”这个人形的身影开口说话，“欢迎我吗？”

“命运的引路者。”堕落的Maia睁开双眼，念出这个名字。

“谢谢你还记得我。”那团虚幻的光思考着自己的外形，慢慢着上真实的色彩。他是个瘦小的生灵，外表上看来就像个未长成的人类少年，有着一张普通得几乎无法标记的面孔。他的头发并不长，只是短短地披散在肩膀上。一条长披巾环绕着他的面庞，像斗篷一样披裹着全身。他的眼睛翠绿发亮，宛如春天的第一抹新芽。这一切都让他显得真实。然而苍白发亮的皮肤却昭示着他并非凡人少年，而是一位披上人类形体的神灵。

一个Ainu（埃努），毫无预示地来到他的面前，这让Sauron感到惊讶。但更叫他惊讶的是，他无法从这形体区分出来人的性别，这在Ainu中是不寻常的。因为即便是披上动物的形体，Ainu们也会确定自己的性别，且不会随意改变。

但引路者没有选取性别，他游离于男性与女性之间。

“你来干什么？难道Valinor（维林诺）的那一群允许你自由来去？”Maia走近一步，他还没有必要害怕眼前的这个生命。

“我不属于他们。”引路者微微侧头，抛给他一个撒娇的模样。“我还记得在Utumno（乌塔莫），你抱着我的温度，我喜欢那种感觉。”

Sauron无言以对。上次在地牢中，他就觉得引路者有点不正常。如今看来，这一点更加明显。他的思维不合常理，这是需要警惕的地方。Maia 眯起眼睛，估计着对方可能拥有的力量，“你跑来见我，就是要对我说这个？”

“不，我是来警告你。”引路者耸耸肩膀，“不要让Eru感觉到威胁，Mairon，会出事。”

这个答案叫Sauron震惊。他并不认为Eru会亲自插手这件事。祂是世界的创造者，也是无法进入的旁观者。世界成型之后，创造者便不能随意改变它的结构，因为牵一发而动全身，引起的连锁反应无法预计。这是‘点’的法则，是Melkor告诉他的规则。

也正是这点，Melkor才会那样肆无忌惮。因为Eru对待双方都是公平的，竞争存在于他们之间，而非他们和Eru之间，这个世界先有输赢，才分对错，才定正邪。所谓的善，不过是胜利者的宣言，而只要赢，便能获得世界——他不奢望这些，没有那实力也做不到，他需要的仅仅是一个获得认可的机会，将一种他所认定的正确的理念留存于世间。这是他改造世界的方式，也是最看重的东西——对权力所构建的秩序的认同、支持、执行、服从。

这是执着，也是执念，源自他和Melkor相遇之后。

他不明白这其中的缘由是如何，Valar则将其简单地归结为黑暗的侵蚀。但Sauron信了Melkor，赞成并首肯这种观念，只是一直带着一种无法确定的疑惑——

他需要证实，仅此而已。

一个想法突然跳出Sauron的思想，就像当初密火唤醒他意识的那一刻。“我听过一个说法……”他低吟，看起来就像是不经意间的呓语，“Melkor是Eru的第一个造物，亦是他的自我复制。当这个临时起意成为事实之后，Eru觉察到威胁，因为他预见了将会出现的麻烦。于是，他创造出Manwë，并告诉他，他和Melkor是兄弟，他们根出同源，借以隐藏需要隐藏的部分。但实质呢，完全不同，Melkor拥有超越其他Valar的能力和截然不同的思考方式。Manwë对此并不能理解，进而经行曲解，任意编排，将所有不符合自身的定义为邪恶，源头仅仅是他不能理解那些行为……”

“你相信他？”引路者反问。

Sauron愣了一下，没有直接回答，而是继续以旁观者的口吻陈述着一件似乎与自己毫不相干的事情，“完全信任就会失去怀疑和思辨，就会认定被灌输的正确性，接着驱逐一切其他的思想，斥之为需要消灭的邪恶。因此那些Valar会觉得Melkor不可理喻，他的思想怪异而邪恶。Manwë如此，Varda亦如此，却根本说不出原因，只是莫名地抵触。来到Arda后，他们将这种不信任发扬光大，胡乱地猜测他的意图，然后武断地归结为骄傲、嫉妒、以及由此萌生出的仇恨。仇恨带来争端，争端带来邪恶。我们被粗暴地归结为堕落，却没有一个人意识到，争端是双方的。从来没有一方强起争端的理由，倾斜的规则却可以将错误归结失败的一方。更为可笑的是那些低等造物，被冠以‘Ilúvatar子女’之名的精灵甚至无法理解他的语言，却吠叫着说理解他的想法，明白他的意图，然后盖下愚蠢的印记——连外在描述都不屑于记述，又何来认真体察对方内心？然而这种粗暴的模板式定论，却被奉为了圣律。我不甘心……我不甘心……Melkor的心，有谁能知？！”

“这是事实。” 引路者显得很平静，眼睛里闪烁着某种渴望。“他还对你说了些什么？”

Sauron收回目光，警觉占据上风。“你想听什么？”

“这应该问你，你希望证实什么？”引路者的脸上挂着难辨的笑容，即使魔戒的威力也不能确定他的意图。堕落的Maia安静下来，陷入沉思，仔细地审视着过去的一切。很快，杂念被摒弃在思想之外，沉默占据了一切，寂静笼罩房间。

“主人以前对我提过一些，说他要改变自身被限制的命运。” Sauron边说边审视着对方的表情，“他要寻找一个秘密，一个只有Eru才知道的秘密，一个关于和‘点’建立联系的秘密，它就存在于这个世界之间。‘世界之心’，你知道这个东西的存在么？”

“看来他知道的，超过他应该知道的。” 引路者不再简单地重复他的话语，笑容也悄悄地隐没，“有些东西，不可被证实。一旦证实，世界将不复存在。”

“你的意思是，这是真的？” Sauron追问。

引路者给了他一个甜美的微笑，“真实与谎言，取决于你信与不信。你相信哪个，那个就会变成真实，即使它是错误的。”

“但我希望它是那个正确的存在，至少我没有被欺骗。”

“正确又如何，真实又如何？”引路者沉默地看着他，话语在思想中流动，“谎言未必是坏事，真相也未必是好事。别追根问底，Melkor就是知道的太多，也质疑的太多，才会如此。当所有人都相信那是真实，结果只有一个人讲了和其他人不一样的。结果会怎样，谁会被认为是疯子？”

“我明白了，谢谢你。” Sauron苦笑，“我明白了……”

“真相不一定都是必须的，也不一定会带来愉悦。”引路者突然变得非常严肃，“我倒希望你糊涂，像Eönwë（埃昂维），像Melian（美丽安），或者像Olórin（欧络因）那样，顺从形势，做个糊涂的明白人，总比做个明白的糊涂蛋好。如果我没猜错，Melkor应该将其自身的拥有给予过你，是不是？”

“这是我永远都无法做回明白人的原因。”Sauron沉下脸，闪烁金芒的眼睛低垂向地面，“你不是Ainu，对吗？你到底是谁？”

“我到底是谁？身份和权能真的那么重要？”引路者用刚刚责问的语气回答他的问题，“我是有，也是无，我是……一只监视世界的眼，一只引导命运的手，一道门上的锁，一个被守护的封印，一粒沙中的世界。”像他来时那样，那个透着微光的形体逐渐变得透明，就像晨雾在阳光下那样，慢慢消散。

“后会有期。”引路者的声音最终消失在Melkor神殿的黑暗中，一切归于虚无。

我应该收手吗？Sauron沉默了，是面对Eru可能插手而退缩，还是放手一搏，力争到底？神殿里静谧无声，心跳很快变得像鼓点一样响亮。他已经很久没这样安静了，此刻的气氛又把他带回到Utumno（乌塔莫）时代，那段和Melkor相聚一室的时光。Vala的心跳也是如此有力，沉稳而坚定，有种挑逗着自己渴望得到的诱惑。

我们都向对方交出了自身，就不再拥有退路。Sauron闭上眼睛，然后睁开。祭坛周围黑压压的，连空气都冻结在这幽暗中。管他Eru会不会插手，先把这件事落实。一个警告算不了什么，退缩会让Valinor的那一群从此视我为无物，才是真正的失败。不管结局如何，我都将赌到底，看看Manwë和Varda会如何应对。

门外响起脚步声，接着，门枢响起。Aomala走进房间，他每天都会在这个时间前来汇报。“大祭司，有什么事请吩咐？”

Sauron看了一眼这个哈拉德人，他快五十岁了，皮肤上已显现出衰老的皱纹，但是身体依然壮硕。数道狰狞的伤疤横亘在胸前和手臂上，这是这些年来，他将忠诚奉献给自己的印证。“我听说你遇到了什么难事，或许我能帮忙。”

“大祭司……”Aomala显然被这个议题弄得不知所措，“我个人的小事就不必麻烦大祭司了，只是需要一些草药。”

“这个，我给你一个印信，需要什么草药去内宫府库取。那里什么都有，包括来自中土的所有药材，一应俱全。”

“实在是感谢，大祭司。”Aomala弯腰鞠躬，眼神却流连着别处。

他一定有事。堕落的Maia断定，上次Zimierca（吉米尔卡）的突然死亡就非常可疑，还有之前通行证的泛滥，到现在也没查证出结果——这一切都是由他所办。Sauron的手指在石质的祭台上划过，难道连这个人也会背叛？或者说……凡人原本就是不可相信的。

“听着。”他压低嗓音，“我需要你完成一个任务。”

“大祭司请讲。”Aomala没有任何怀疑。

“去杀一个人。”Mordor之主言道。“他的名字是——Amandil。”


	62. 阿曼迪尔（Amandil）

 

担心的事终于变成了现实。

Amandil向窗外望去，码头附近筑起了高大的船坞，铁锤，铁砧，锯子成天响个不停。工人来来往往，将整棵树木运往加工场，制成各种形状的木料。那些巨大的龙骨足足有数层楼房的高度，像腐朽的骨骸一般指向天空。

他真的听信了那个魔鬼的蛊惑，准备攻打Valinor（维林诺）？Andúnië亲王感到视线变得模糊，耳朵也如同塞满苍蝇一样嗡嗡作响。亵神渎圣，凡人会给自身招来灾难的。因为拳头握得太紧，窗栏把掌心顶得生疼。

他和家人迁来Rómenna（罗门那）已经两年，失去了Andúnië的领地和职权，搬到这座曾经是他所熟知的一家人的故居。Tusentar（图森塔尔），那个睿智的老人和谦虚的学者，是我把他和他的家族扯进了这个无底深渊，并且让魔鬼的目光盯上了他们。如今，空余这座家宅。

他感到一丝怅惘，那感觉就像有小鼠噬咬着心脏的血管，一阵阵抽痛。“喂，新鲜的沙丁鱼，新鲜的鲣鱼，只要十个铜币，只要十个铜币……”小贩的声音打断了他的思考。于是，Andúnië亲王探出头去，看见街道上人来人往，热闹非凡。右侧的井栏边的小空地上，一群来自中土的歌手正在唱着引人发笑的淫词小调。不少穿着讲究的贵妇人带着她们的女仆围观在四周，此起彼伏的笑声已经盖过了琴弦的乐音，成为伴奏。

普通的市民依然像从前那样继续他们的生活，没有丝毫改变。如果要强令指出这种变化带来的影响，更富有，更繁荣便是事实。现下，人们抛弃了简朴的麻布和羊毛，争相穿起华丽的丝绸织锦衣服，佩戴各类金银首饰。妇女不再以庄重肃穆为美，而是浓妆艳抹，竭尽奢华，盘起的发髻高耸如同驼峰。与此同时，更多的人家开始使用奴隶，从权贵到豪富，从商贾到学者，每个阶层的努美诺尔人都把这种人压迫人的制度变成一种理所当然的天理。“买一个会说话的工具吧，好过任何一种机械。”成了人们的口头禅。

我已无能为力，Amandil叹了一口气，关上窗户，把外界的纷扰阻隔在薄薄的玻璃窗外。

顿时，家里的声音开始放大，Isildur（埃西铎）的长子Elendur（埃伦都尔）和Anárion（安纳瑞安）的女儿们正在捉迷藏，旁边是他们的母亲——Isildur（埃西铎）的妻子Vanimë（梵妮米）和Anárion（安纳瑞安）的妻子Annarië（阿纳瑞），这位年轻的新娘是这幢屋子曾经的主人和幸存者，她的家人全都殉难在Meneltarma（米涅塔玛）的峰顶上。

欢笑声逐渐变大，深深地刺痛了老人，眼泪落下面颊，锋利如刀，刻出深深的印痕。我该何去何从？是坚守到底，还是早日离开……

“父亲，您又多虑了。” Elendil（埃伦迪尔）走过来拂去老亲王脸上的泪珠，悄声低语，“有个特别的客人想见你，她来自Melkor的神殿。”

“谁？”

“Zélarena（泽兰瑞娜），曾在我们家呆过的那个女孩，后来被Míriel（米瑞尔）看中，带进宫里的。如今是神殿的大祭司，地位仅次于Sauron。”

Amandil思索了一会儿。“她是给我们通行证的那个神秘人吧？不过她来干什么呢？”

“父亲是见，还是不见？”

“见。”Amandil沉吟，他不会因为对方的身份就一并拒绝任何请求。只要合理，不违背道义，他就愿意聆听。

Elendil转身离去，不一会儿又返回来，身后跟着一个身着斗篷的女子。他抬起手，Vanimë（梵妮米）和Annarië（阿纳瑞）见状立刻领着孩子们去了别的房间。“您请。”亲王的继承人示意Zélarena在父亲对面的椅子上就坐，然后他弯腰鞠了一躬，走出房门同时关上门扉。

“说吧，你来找我何事？”Amandil看不见那张隐藏在黑色面纱后的面孔，却能从她紧握在一起的发白的指节感觉到紧张的存在。

“我有一个朋友。” Zélarena 语气犹豫，“他的妹妹和侄子在中土被白山（White Mountains）的山民扣押了，如今束手无策。因为想到亲王殿下在Pelargir（佩拉格）市民中享有的威望，因此……”

“希望我救人？”

“是的。”

“能告诉我你朋友的名字吗？”Amandil问。

片刻的迟疑，Melkor的侍者缓缓地掀开面纱，露出苍白失神的面容。“殿下，她们是Aomala（奥玛拉）的妹妹和侄子，前去中土的Melkor祭司。我知道这样来找您非常地冒昧，但是……别无他法。”

去帮助Melkor 的传教者？Amandil 握紧了椅子扶手，这让他倍感压力。Eru 会原谅这种做法吗？还有那些死于哈拉德人之手的遇难者家属……不，Amandil， 你不该这么想，所有的生命都该得到尊重，不该因为他的出生或者是种族而受到人为的区分。“我答应你尽力而为。” Andúnië亲王言道。

“实在是感谢。”Zélarena起身鞠了一躬，头巾垂落到地面。她站起身，放下面纱，像来时那样静默不语地离去。

她走后，Amandil一个人陷入了苦闷。我该怎么开口，说服他们放过与之牵连，却又毫不相干的人。该怎么开口……“Elely【注：此为私设】。”他叫了儿子的名字，“帮我写封信吧。”

“父亲请讲。” Elendil摆好信纸墨水，将鹅毛在瓶子里蘸了蘸。

“开头就用‘致Pelargir（佩拉格）市长Valanmir（瓦兰米尔）……’”

“父亲。”Elendil勉强听完陈述，抱怨道，“您真的决定这么做？”

“是的。”

“他们会受不了的。” Elendil搁下笔，“他们杀了我们那么多人，您却要帮助他们！父亲，难道您忘记了十多年前的那个夜晚？”

“我没忘记。” Amandil低下头，“但我更不能忘的是我们应该尊重和宽恕的东西。否则，和Sauron又有什么区别?”

“对不起，父亲。”Elendil沉默了，他执起笔，写完书信，将其折好，盖上火漆。“您要不要看看？” Amandil接过，在角落中签上自己的名字。“可以寄出。”他答道。仆人走了进来，取走这封信，把它带去Pelargir。我们所做的只能是等待，希望别太迟。Andúnië亲王透过窗户向外望去，码头那边有几艘满载货物的商船靠岸了，一艘上满载的是粮食，另一艘不大，吃水却很深，估计是银矿石之类的东西。然而最吸引目光的是一艘运奴船，许多强壮的奴隶被驱赶下来，带上一辆辆大车。

“Elely，这些人要去哪里？” Amandil问。

“父亲，您还不知道吧，Sauron建议国王设立征兵制，绕过各家领主直接向全国征兵。所有年满30的努美诺尔人男子，年满15的异族人男子全部都要进入军队服役。而且，年满20以上的未婚女性也要，Pharazôn简直是疯了。因为备战筹军，各地土地抛荒严重，为了解决这个问题，国王下令从中土捕捉大批的奴隶，以弥补人手的不足。从中土到Rómenna（罗门那），死亡率是百分之四十，每天都有人被抛下大海。”

“你从哪知道的这一切？” Amandil觉得嘴里溢满苦水，艰涩难咽。

“码头上的船工。”

“别说了，Elely，我不想听。” Andúnië亲王站起身，推开椅子，朝着内室走去。他感到疲惫，前所未有的疲惫，那种感觉就像是身体被挖空，注满铅水，又凝固在了一起。他累了，走不动了，渴望永远摆脱这一切，只是在这之前，他要为儿孙，要为未来做打算。

这座房子没有向西的窗口，不知是前主人有意为之还是无心之失。因此过了中午，房间的光线会突然变暗，就像太阳钻进云层。Amandil走进后院，角落里，种着那棵从王宫偷回来的果实长成的白树树苗。疏朗的细枝上，细小的花苞绵密堆结，不久之后就会开放。如果我离开，就把你也一并带走。老亲王伸出手，抚摸着纤细的枝干，树皮上光滑的纹路和他手背上纠结的经络形成鲜明的对比。

我的时间不多了。他有这样的预感。在那个时刻到来之前，把一切都安排好吧……

书信送出后一周，信鸽带来了消息。Valanmir赎回了那几个Melkor传教者，把他们送往Umbar（昂巴）。“父亲，要回复给她吗？” Elendil问。

“回吧，等待是焦急的。” Amandil茫然地望着窗外有马车驶过。Elendil点点头，即刻离开，动身去都城。

之后的数个小时，屋子里变得极度安静，甚至连平时几个毛孩子打闹哭叫的声音也没有了，仿佛死亡笼罩一般。

Amandil感觉到一丝不适，这种安静从未有过，但一直到日落时分，他才真正觉察到可能出事了。Vanimë和几个大点儿的孩子都没有回来，只有Annarië（阿纳瑞）坐在绣架前绣花，床上睡着她的小女儿。

“Vanimë 和Elendur呢？”老亲王问。

“她们出去了，去集市上买东西。”

“什么时候？”

“中午吃完饭。怎么，她们没有回来？”Annarië诧异。

院子里影子斜长，太阳已经没到矮墙背后去了，光线渐暗。Amandil急躁起来，他叫来家里的男女仆人，让他们出去寻找Vanimë和孩子们。一直到半夜，才在码头的角落里发现了被人打晕的Vanimë，孩子却不见踪迹。

“Elendur呢？Vanimë。” Amandil摇醒昏睡失神的女人。Isildur和Anárion还在中土，Elendil又去了都城，这个档口家里却出了这件事。

“我，我不知道。”Elendur的母亲踉跄着起身，从裙摆里飘出一张纸片。Amandil捡起来，上面只有一行字：

**想要他们平安，明天午后一个人去南郊山谷找我。**

那张纸从他手中滑落。

“天哪！为什么？” Vanimë尖叫起来，“我的儿子，他还那么小。” Isildur的妻子失声痛哭，掌心紧紧攒住那张纸条。

这是冲我来的。Amandil大口喘气，想不到他们会用这么卑鄙的手段。“别担心。”他安慰那个伤心的女人，“我会处理这件事的。”夜色深谙，唯有船坞灯火盈盈绰绰，彻夜不息。几个人徒劳地返回家中，忧虑结成了笼罩在头顶上的阴云。时间过得很慢，煎熬中新的黎明到来。Amandil换上了曾经的朝服，等待着去见纸条背后的那个人。

南郊的山谷临近海边，处在一片茂盛的红树林之上，就像是岩墙上的一道裂口，只有入处没有出处。Amandil在午饭前骑上一匹杜马，独自一人朝着纸条上的指定之处走去。他先是向西，出了城之后离开大路，沿着一条羊肠小道向南折向海边。红树林依水而生，绵延海岸大约半里格长度，在它中段最茂密的部分有一道狭长的细缝，深深切入其后的岩壁，这就是那道山谷，横亘在石壁上的一道伤疤。

Amandil下了坐骑，朝着山谷深处走去。因为遍地是荆棘，他走得很慢。两壁越来越靠近，路也越来越狭窄，两旁伫立的石头上出现了一些人工的凿痕，它们全都指向同一个方向，前方某座年代久远的坟墓。歪斜的墓顶石梁上字迹早已模糊，坍塌了一半的墓门敞开着，透出阴冷霉变的气息。

“你来啦。”门内闪出一个影子，高大强壮。他肤色黝深，神情严肃，左手提着一把三棱长剑。这是个哈拉德人，应该就是人们口中Sauron的杀手Aomala（奥玛拉）。

“是的，我来了，孩子们在哪里？” Amandil问。

“他们平安无事，我的目标不在他们。”哈拉德人用剑锋轻扫岩石，发出刺耳的擦刮声，“等你死后，他们就能回家。”

“我凭什么信你？”

“你不得不信，这里别无退路。”

一阵沉默，恐惧降临在这狭小的空间里。Amandil的额头迅速渗出了汗珠。“我必须知道他们平安，否则……”

“打算逃跑，还是反抗？” 哈拉德人逼进一步，剑锋直指老人前胸，尖锋切开了衣饰，撕咬进肉体，“向你的神祈祷吧，祈求他能接受你的灵魂。” Aomala举剑下压。

“住手！”一声高喝打断了死神的降临，哈拉德人一愣，收回手中力道。Elendil带着一个女人急匆匆从谷口赶来，仓促之下那女子的头巾掉落地面，发辫披散开来。“住手……Aomala，你不能……恩将仇报！”Zélarena因为剧烈的动作不住地咳嗽，甚至无法站直身体，弓着背大口喘息。“是……是他……救了……你妹妹全家。”

“可他杀死了我母亲。”Aomala吼道，“三十多年前的那场大火中，我母亲身受重伤，渴望医治，却被他下令杀死！”

他是那个女人的儿子？Amandil只觉得脑袋嗡嗡作响，曾经的一幕记忆犹新——你们抢掠走的美酒，都将变成毒水。你们压迫来的顺从，都将变成诅咒。我快死了，但我要说的是，努美诺尔人不会拥有未来和全部，你的信仰，你的家族也一样，永远纷争不止，战斗不休……

不，不是这样的！

然而，这一切都成为了事实……Amandil颓然倒地，他为努美诺尔人饮下的这杯苦酒心痛不已。没有解释的余地，任何话语都是多余。“如果你一定要杀我完成任务，那么请便。”

“不可以，Aomala！” Zélarena脸色因为紧张而惨白，“你不能杀他，不能错上加错。”

“对，你不能错上加错。”另一个声音吸引了注意。“我叫Nalanto（纳兰托），是Andúnië亲王的卫士。当年杀死你母亲的是我，不是他。如果要报仇，朝我来。”陌生人掀开兜帽，露出一张瘦削且饱经风霜的脸，“殿下，一人做事一人当，再见了。”他突然扑向Aomala的长剑，快到身边的两人毫无反应。剑锋毫无阻碍地穿过胸膛，带走了一切，只留下周围被错愕占据的四具躯壳。直到那鲜红沾湿了脚下的土地，黏合了尘埃，Zélarena才发出细微的作呕声。

“你现在明白了吗，Aomala？”Melkor的侍者轻声问道。

没有回答，哈拉德人嘴角挑起一抹淡淡的微笑。“所有的错误都该结束，一切的一切，也包括……这偷来的岁月。”他握紧拳头猛锤左胸，那笑容突然凝固，就像流动的水结了冰。Aomala站立着，覆在胸口的右手垂落下来，露出大片的瘢迹，“我不会背叛主人，剩下的只能是失败。”他的身体摇晃了两下，慢慢倾倒。‘当啷’一声，夹在指间的细剑掉落在地上，溅出点点嫣红。

没有哭泣，唯有沉默。良久之后，Amandil叹了口气，一行深泪从他眼眶滑落。“就把他们安葬在这里吧，这片最终获得安宁的土地。”

从这天起，Andúnië亲王一天比一天沉默，甚至失而复得的Elendur也不能驱散他心头的阴影。四年后，他们卖掉了家宅，卖下数艘大船，将一应家当都搬到船上——很多都是家族长期以来搜集的文献资料，以及那些记忆中的美好事物，来自朋友的赠礼——居住在Rómenna（罗门那）的近海。除了采购必备的物品，几乎不会上岸。

Pharazôn舰队渐渐占据了码头和附近的海面，将他们的船驱向更远的深海。

曾经鸟语花香的Númenor上空笼罩着阴云，连阳光也无法穿透。鸟儿从海岸边消失，死一般的寂静。大海掀起黑色的巨浪，时常暴风骤雨，传来噩耗。与此同时，一个念头却像新星一样从Amandil心头升起，就像许久之前的那颗Eärendil（埃雅仁迪尔）之星——他要去西方，去向Valar请命，去承担那些罪与孽，给人类留条后路。

这个想法越来越强烈，甚至让他忘记了一切危险。

两年后一天的傍晚，他登上了数日前从船坞买回来的一条小船，两个家族的骑士自愿相随。临行前，他向儿子Elendil告别：“我会效仿我们的祖先Eärendil去请求Valar的原谅，不论成功与否，此生恐再难相见，就此永别，我的儿子。”

日落时分，他驾船驶向大海，先是向东航行了一会儿，接着便调转船头，驶向西方。

太阳就在他的眼前，而那颗Eärendil之星就像一盏明灯，指引着他的方向。七日之后，他越过了Valar之禁，孤岛的海岸近在眼前。他甚至能够看见Aman的海岸和高耸的白峰Taniquetil（塔尼奎提尔）。也许，我还会有Eärendil的机会，觐见Manwë，为努美诺尔人的冒犯请愿呈情。Amandil站在船头，任凭海风掀起他的斗篷，冰寒如锋。

“他不会见你的。”一个声音从桅杆高处传来，Amandil抬头，看见一个身影端坐其上，风是他的发丝，海是他的裙摆，“我是命运的引路者，Amandil亲王，另一位想见你。”

“谁？”

没有更多的时间允许他思考，引路者裙摆上的海水散开，像雨丝般倾泻，所及之处，物质随之蒸发，布匹、木头、金属……都像火后灰烬一般飘散，溶进水中。

死亡在意想不到之中降临，Amandil叹息一声，闭上眼睛。他感到自己变轻了，就像天空中飘荡的云絮一般升高，升高……渐渐的，Taniquetil变成了脚下的矮丘，黑暗笼罩上来。

一切都结束了，Amandil落下最后一滴泪，离开世界。


	63. 泽兰瑞娜（Zélarena）

下方的哀嚎声令她难以忍受。

这是今天第四个被献给Melkor的牺牲品，罪名是不愿服从国王的征兵令，拒绝入伍服役。Sauron的仆人们用烧热的铁爪一点一点撕掉他胸腹部的肌肉，直到露出骨骼和内脏。肠管掉落出来，像扭曲的蛇垂落在胯间。地面上到处都是血，潮湿粘腻，有些已经凝结发亮。

“这是我进献给你的礼物，主人。”堕落Maia虔敬地跪在神坛之前，面对着一块毫无花纹的黑色帷幔静心祈祷。他的助手将牺牲品投入身后的火坑，火焰飞舞，冒出阵阵浓烟，散发出人肉焦灼的气味。Zélarena厌恶地捂紧面纱，这些年来她一直不参与祭祀，而Sauron竟然默许。

轮到下一个了。那个人被拖出来，捆在祭台旁的石柱上，脚下踩着他上一任流出的血。侍女不想再看，转过身，沿着狭窄的廊道往房间走。刺耳的尖叫声一直追逐着脚步，好像身后的影子，难以挥去。她加快脚步，想甩开它。木门就在前方，一口气冲过去，挥手关闭，躲在背后轻声啜泣，眼泪无声地落在黑衣上，不留痕迹。

战争前的动员已经到了最后阶段。现在Sauron每天都会献祭活人，说是要向神灵祈求胜利，而这些牺牲品，大多都是不愿出征或者对奴隶制表示不满的人，来自平民阶层，有男有女，甚至是儿童。每当出现后者，Zélarena都会不舒服很久，躲在房间里哭泣。

   天空响起了雷声，不一会儿就开始下雨，雨点击打在包裹着神庙圆顶的银片上，发出海涛击岸般的轰鸣声。侍女向外望去，雨帘模糊了一切，叫所有的色彩都混在一起，扭曲融合。最近风暴变得频繁，三天两头下雨，大颗的冰雹砸坏了码头上的船桅，Pharazôn不得不一再命人重修。

明天就是出征日了，这样的坏天气是否会让国王的计划延期，无人可知。Zélarena推开房门，桌面上散落着不少通行证，还未送出。以前，Aomala会帮她送，但是现在，她孤独得就像是一株绽开在河中央的鸢尾花，无依无靠。

铰链声发出轰鸣，整座神殿都回响着这种‘吱吱嘎嘎’的金属擦刮声。是Pharazôn来了，这位国王近些年每天都会来神庙祈祷，而打开正门的锁链则会让噪音传遍整幢建筑。国王亲临，Zélarena作为女祭司必须到场，这让她感到难熬。

脚步声在大厅中回响。不行，不能再迟了，Pharazôn可不会轻易原谅任何一个怠慢于他的人。上次有个仆从仅仅因为没擦干净祈祷用的盘子，就被砍掉了双手，而任何一件微不足道的小事，都将招来杀身之祸。但唯独叫Zélarena诧异的是，这位国王从来不允许Sauron打Amandil一家的主意——那次刺杀事件引来了他严厉的警告。甚至在Amandil失踪后，他的小重孙Meneldil（梅兰迪尔）出生时，国王像长辈一样送去了初生礼。

Zélarena匆忙地收拾好桌面，离开房间。她很清楚祈祷会在十分钟后进行，而自己必须在之前完成许多繁琐的仪式——清扫Melkor的祭台，铺设上干净的帘幕，以及，点燃火盆。国王的祈祷仪式从来不会奉献任何带有血腥的祭礼，而是效仿很久之前的Meneltarma（米涅塔玛）朝圣仪式，以鲜花、谷物、作为祭献——这也是Zélarena唯一能接受的部分。

刚刚被处决的人的尸体已经全部投下火坑，除了还有些许气味留存，已然完全被烈火吞没。杂役们处理了地面上的血迹和内脏的残块，将刑具全部收起。仆妇们则从仓库里取出绣有金线的黑天鹅绒帷幔，将其铺设在那些捆缚牺牲品的地方，掩盖住渗入岩石的血迹。祭坛被装饰一新，漆黑的玄武岩石台上整齐地平铺了一层织满金色漩涡的华盖，其间点缀着红色的宝石花，看起来和喷溅的血迹没有什么两样。

国王还在外殿等候，一切都需要听从最高祭司的安排。布置停当后，Sauron命人打开内殿的铜门，迎接国王和廷臣的进入。黑暗立刻吞没了进来人身上的色彩，从衣服到皮肤，全都罩上一层不明的阴影，模糊难辨。

祈祷和咏颂会持续数个小时甚至更长的时间。除了国王，Sauron和自身，其他人全都得跪在冰冷的石面上，坚持到最后一刻。Zélarena透过面纱的缝隙望向外界，那些御前议会成员就像一个个木偶顶着相同的面孔伫立在两旁，比墙壁上的石刻还要冰冷。

人心都被围困在了壁垒中，不见一丝温暖。侍女闭上眼睛，把杂念驱出头脑，倾心聆听音乐的演奏，至少赞颂Melkor的诗篇要比那些人的面孔更令人愉悦。

一直到傍晚，祈祷才结束。外面的雨停了，但是却有多达五十幢建筑遭到雷击，屋顶损毁，瓦片开裂，其中包括王宫最高的塔楼，一半的塔顶被闪电击中后崩塌。人群开始窃窃私语，议论第二天的出征是渎神之行，会招来上天的震怒。

“陛下。”Sauron 的耳朵自然也灌满了那些闲言碎语，“您不应该害怕这一切，因为这是Valar对您决定的畏惧，他们正在用这种伎俩迫使您打消夺取永生之地的念头。”

Pharazôn沉默地平视前方，仿佛什么也没听见。半晌之后，那张已经布满皱纹的脸扭动起来，“我五十年前没向他们低头，现在一样不会。你应该记得我是如何焚毁那些精灵文献的，以及如何拒绝Amandil的。”

Sauron的嘴角尴尬地抽搐了一下，不再言语。

国王的人马于午夜时分从Tar-Minyatur广场出发，前往全国最大的海港Andúnië（安督内伊）。Amandil一家离开这里已经有十年，在那之后，这里成了Pharazôn攻打Valinor（维林诺）的集结地。早在三个月前，来自全国船坞的战舰就已经陆续开往那里，应征而来的士兵则居住在岸边的军营里操练。第三天黎明的时候，阳光照亮了那些华丽的船帆，金色、黑色、红色在海港中汇聚成另一片海洋。

弧形的海湾中，战舰从北至南，一眼望不到头，林立的船桅像步兵的长矛阵般密集，挨挨挤挤，浑如针刺。当国王抵达海港之时，大多数战舰已经集兵完毕，船舷两侧，剑锋和盾牌辉煌赛过明镜。“快！快一点！”战马的嘶鸣夹杂在军官的吆喝声中，卑微的奴隶则在挥舞的皮鞭下忙碌。

整个港湾，百桨大船超过了6000艘，它们巨大的身形中，数不清的小帆船往来穿梭，犹如游弋在鲸群中的豚鱼。在这一切之中，国王的旗舰Alcarondas（奥卡龙达斯）身形超过了其它一切船只，仿佛一位威严的巨人，俯瞰着自己的臣僚。这座巨舰足有三百五十尺长，一百二十尺高，当它的船帆张开的时候，天空也为之遮蔽。船舷上镶嵌着铁齿，巨大的船首撞锤被筑成了剑鱼的模样，只需一击就能将一艘百桨大船拦腰断开。

此刻，这艘巨船之下，垒砌了一个小小的土台，这里将是Pharazôn誓师宣言的地方。

Pharazôn戴上了他的王冠，手持家传数千年之久的‘王者之怒’，登上宣誓台。全场鸦雀无声。他的面前是高举王旗和军旗的海军元帅Vagnash（瓦格纳什），后侧则是握着祭刀的Sauron。Zélarena静默地看着他们，面纱掩盖了表情。冷风吹来，每个人脸上的表情为之冻结。

“今天，我们将见证一段新的历史。” Pharazôn傲慢地俯视着面前的一切，“从霸占Arda的强盗手中夺回属于我们的权力！夺回属于凡人的永生不死！”

“万岁！万岁！Númenor国王万岁！”千万个声音汇聚成一处，胜过面前的贝列盖尔海，“万岁！万岁！出师必胜！Númenor必胜！”长矛的反光仿佛海面上粼粼的波光，明亮得将许多人的眼睛刺出了泪花。“万岁！万岁！万岁！”

大地突然开始摇晃，发出‘隆隆’巨响，迅速掩盖人声发出的喧嚣。整个Elenna（埃伦纳）都在颤动，每一块石，每一方土，每一棵树，每一粒沙，一切的一切就像悬在深渊上快要破碎一样。这可怕的呻吟从地下深处传来，穿透坚硬的岩石和厚重的海水，一层层传达到地面的建筑和停泊在岸边船只上，直白地将恐惧与震慑示意给每一个感受到它的凡人，欢呼顿时变成了私语，许多人显出畏惧的神色，但是Pharazôn和他的近臣没有任何改变的意思。

“押上来！”Vagnash喝道。

两个强壮的武士拖拽着一个少年上前，把他摁倒在国王面前台阶上。

“我们将一个懦夫和逃兵敬献给‘自由的赐予者’Melkor，以换取最终的胜利！”海军元帅举起手中的军旗，随即用力落下，重击地面。

Sauron走上前去，将匕首抵在少年颈下，斜过刀刃轻轻划过。一道纤密的伤口显现出来，血液像穿透堤坝的洪水一般喷涌而出，细细密密地洒满阶梯前的土地，一片深迹。很快，少年的手脚开始不受控制地抽搐，扭了一会儿就再也不动了。堕落Maia旋即把刀刃切进尸体的肋骨，掏出心脏，投进国王面前的火盆里，那是Melkor的象徵。“神灵已经收下了我们的礼物，将保佑我们旗开得胜！”他将沾血的刀刃向下插进面前的土地。

“凯旋！凯旋！凯旋！”人群的欢呼再次响彻云霄，甚至刚刚地震的恐惧也不能阻止半分。

“我们将会师凯旋，在属于我们的永生之地上获得永生！” Pharazôn高喊。

“万岁！万岁！Númenor万岁！”千万个声音立即相随。

“登船！”Vagnash 命令，“起锚！升帆！”

一时间，整个海港充斥着这样的指令。

最先离去的是那些身形灵活的小船，它们斜向两旁驶去，像海鸟张开的双翼般延伸，为大船让出道路。接着几十桨的中型战船纷纷驶离港口，比起百桨大船，它们的速度要快得多。水手们升起帆，借着风力奔向西面的大海。那些笨重的百桨帆船走在了最后，它们承载众多，速度缓慢，不仅仅要依靠风帆，更多的是依靠奴隶的劳动才能前行。

渐渐地，海港空了。直到这时，Pharazôn的旗舰Alcarondas才缓慢升帆，它就像一座移动的宫殿，在平静的大海上挪动。

Sauron和Zélarena都没有随行，他们同Pharazôn的大部分御前议会成员一起留在了Númenor。当国王的旗舰使出港口环礁泻湖的时候，耀眼的霞光从西方传来，为整个海港抹上一层艳丽又惊悚的赤红，就像刚刚牺牲者流出的鲜血。

“鹰！看呐，是西方君主的鹰！”人群中有人大叫。

侍女抬起头，看见西方天空密布着乌云。乌云的形状就像一只硕大无朋的鹰，展开的双翼拢扩了整个天空。它的头被阳光染成了红色，而它的下方裹挟着道道亮蓝色，相互交错的闪电。

风暴就要来了。Zélarena有不祥的预感。

“西方君主不会原谅我们的渎神之行的！”刚刚惊慌失措的那个人继续叫嚷，话锋直指Sauron，“就是他，蛊惑了国王，才招来了神——”未完的话音戛然而止，堕落的Maia从他的胸膛里抽出祭刀，刀刃上染满心血。“再有人妖言惑众，迷乱人心，下场相同！”

他们于次日返回Armenelos（阿美尼罗斯），而那场暴风雨也紧随而至，猛烈的蓝色闪电像一张巨大的网覆盖了Elenna，在它的上空织出密集的纹路。人、畜、树木、房屋皆被闪电击中，在滂沱的大雨中冒出袅袅青烟，显出焦黑的痕迹。忽然，一道电光笔直地劈落在Melkor神庙的圆形金顶上，冒出连串的火花，噼啪作响。

一些人开始举棋不定，甚至有人开始咒骂Melkor的信仰。

人心变乱。

“听我说，这些都是西方的懦夫对我们的恐吓！” Sauron敞开神庙，走进大雨之中。他身体灼热，向外放射出金色的火光。雨滴根本无法落在他身上，更无法沾湿他的衣物，它们全都在靠近他身体的一尺距离之外就蒸腾为水汽，向上飘散。雾气环绕着他，每一个水珠都映照着从他形体内散发出来的光芒，至纯至洁，神圣宛如天降。在诸多凡人的瞩目之下，他升上半空，那情形就像是空气在他脚下织出了一道可供行走的阶梯，直通向神庙的圆顶。“听着，我们没有任何需要畏惧的地方，要畏惧的应该是他们！我们的军队将所向无敌！”

又一道闪电从天而降，但却在落到他身上之前破碎成无数纤尘，消弭无踪。

“真神。”下方有人高举双手，俯身下拜。“真神，我们愿服从您的旨意。”

一时间，所有的质疑的声音全都消失，Armenelos的居民对Sauron的任何话语都不再质疑，他的命令等同神谕。彻底的清洗由此开始，堕落Maia勒令手下的士兵搜捕每一个受到怀疑的人，将他们作为祭品带进神庙。御前议会的成员首当其冲，新上任的内务大臣甚至没坐满两个月任期，就被冠上通敌罪名烧死在神殿里。

如今，Sauron的目的很明确，将全国的军政大权集结于手，不管Pharazôn是否能够返回，Númenor的王位都会落在他手中。出征后第四天，Zélarena愈发觉察到他的目的可怕，危险正步步逼近。我必须将消息传出去，让能够离开的人离开。她甚至没有收拾行李就匆忙出门，去警告尚且残留在Rómenna（罗门那）的忠诚者，包括Amandil一家。

都城因为政局的急剧变动而开始暴乱。Sauron第一时间封锁了宫殿，挨家挨户地搜查。因为Pharazôn出征Valinor带走了近50万的军队，因此就算是堕落的Maia也无法再腾出更多人手四面出击，只能一处一处地进行清洗。

没有人发现Zélarena离开，她一路毫无阻碍地策马狂奔到Rómenna，在空荡荡的港湾里找到了Elendil（埃伦迪尔）。“通知大家快走，越快越好。”侍女警告还在等待的Andúnië亲王，父亲离开后，他接掌权力，成了家族的领袖。

消息被无数只信鸦送出，送给那些不愿将战争指向自己朋友的人们。午夜时分，迁徙正式开始，所有尚留居此地的‘精灵之友’纷纷带上家族最珍贵的物品，登上Elendil安排好的帆船驶向中土。Pharazôn的舰队离开后，Númenor举国已是人去楼空之态，港口外没有一条巡逻的船只。

最先离去的是那些住在岸边港口南区的家庭——岸上的灯火逐渐熄灭，而海中出现了一条蜿蜒的亮线，绵延向远方。接着，稍远一些地区的人也赶到了——他们中的一些已经失去了部分亲人，或是应征参军离去，或是不愿参军被抓住后杀害——这些人也纷纷登船，去往中土。作为领导者，Andúnië亲王家族的所有成全都留了下来，指挥撤离。十天后，约有2000名‘Faithful’离开的祖祖辈辈生活的Elenna，去到古早之前远祖们曾经居住的中土。然而，还是有一些人始终没有到来，Míriel（米瑞尔），Palantir（帕兰蒂尔）的女儿就是其中一员。

难道是遇到了什么麻烦？还是被Sauron扣押了？一千种不好的预感出现在Zélarena脑中。“我必须去找她。”她把自己的意图告诉了Elendil，亲王只以摇头表示否定。

“您是否真的要去？”

“是的。”

“是因为她曾是你的女主人？”

“不，她是让我变成一个‘人’的人。因为她的恩赐，我才能站着做人。”

亲王垂下眼睛，再度摇头。“这是您的决定，我无权阻止，但是我要说的是，我的船会在海上等您到最后一刻，等候所有愿意离开的人。”

“谢谢。”没有更多的告别，Zélarena猛抽胯下的马儿，风驰电掣般地赶回紧张得如同火口上的Armenelos。一路上数次轻微的地震令不少人惊慌不已，但是更多人已经开始预言Sauron就是真神临凡，是带领他们逃脱死亡的救世主。

Armenelos的王宫已然被士兵封锁，但是Zélarena仍旧找到了进去的道路，就是许久之前带着Sauron逃出宫殿，去拜访Mittalmar（米塔玛）总督Agoripa（阿格里帕）的那个秘密出口。

曾经繁华的宫殿变得空空荡荡，不见人影。被闪电击中的高塔就那样坍塌在原地，无人问津。说不出的腐败气息飘荡在华丽的屋宇间，那是尸体溃烂的味道，有着说不出的催吐效果。Zélarena皱着眉往里走，在环形议事厅的一角看见数具倒闭的尸体，它们被大群的苍蝇环绕着，渗出深黑色撒发出强烈腥臭气的液体。侍女小心地从那些青灰色的腐烂面颊旁走过，径直去往王后隐居的旧宫。

大地再次震颤起来，这回比之前的要强烈不少，细密的沙灰簌簌地从房檐屋角抖落下地，令空气中弥漫着呛人的尘土味道。震动只持续数秒就停止了，但是先前遭到雷击的白塔却因此完全倒塌，砖石落地的声音震动了整座宫殿。

“啊！”一个女人的尖叫吸引了Zélarena的注意，是Terila（特瑞拉），自愿陪同王后过着清修生活的侍女。“等等！”她叫住了那个站在倒塌的白塔旁的女子，命令道，“带我去见陛下。”

Terila没有答话，只是以眼神表示同意。她们缓慢地走过那些废弃许久的建筑，竟然看见了许多居住于此的陌生面孔，绝大多数是母亲和儿童。

“他们是谁？” Zélarena问。

“是王后陛下救回来的奴隶。”Terila答道。

自打经历过那次羞辱，Zimraphel（辛拉斐尔）便抛弃了这尘世间的一切虚荣和浮华，全身心地投入到祈祷中，她救回来的这些人也是。在一处简朴得甚至寒酸的小屋里，Zélarena见到了这位Númenor的正统继承人，正在帮一个失去母亲的孩子缝补衣物。

“陛下，我带来的是Andúnië亲王的邀请，恳求您离开这儿。”

Zimraphel没有搭理，对刚刚的这番话置若罔闻。“你走吧，这里是我的家，我不会离开家的。”

“可是留下会有危险。”

那双浅灰色的眼睛抬起来，漠然地凝望窗外。“对我来说，有没有危险都一样了。Pharazôn带走了半个国家的人口，也带走了所有的退路。如果那些西方君主为此渎神之行震怒，我便要为剩下来的没有参与战争，没有真实冒犯他们的另一半人求情，莫要让无辜者接受施加给叛徒的惩罚。”

“陛下……”

Zélarena明白多说无益，便退了出来。她没有意思要带这些奴隶离开，毕竟原本的计划只是劝说王后一人，其他的只能放弃。

“就此别过，陛下保重。”侍女弯腰鞠躬，接着转身沿原路返回，希望能在日落前离开Armenelos。

暮色笼罩下Númenor王宫荒凉得可怕，尤其是暮塔，在天空返照的红光下如同泼洒鲜血一般褐红。“我们等你很久了，背叛者。”阴影中传来人语。Zélarena一愣，直觉告诉她大事不好。离此最近的出口在西南角，如果能逃出冲出那里就能钻进下街区那蛛网一般密集的小巷。一切都在飞快地打算，不等来者说第二句话，侍女扭头就跑。

“抓住她！”围捕者在身后大叫。

天色渐暗，Zélarena在宫殿错综复杂的建筑群间逃避追捕。出口近在咫尺，但脚下却突然打滑，她摔倒了，被一具死尸流出的尸水滑到。四个士兵冲了上来，把她脸朝下按在了那滩污水里。“终于抓住你了，贱货。”有嘴巴对着她的耳朵呵气。

“兄弟，下面怎么办？”离她最近的声音嘟哝。

“这还用问，当然是交给大祭司。”左手边稍稍松了一点，那个人的影子湮没了她。

“不能先……玩玩么？”另一个声音充满了期待，却被第一个声音粗暴地喝止。“不行！除非你想干完一次后彻底玩完。大祭司从不会原谅自作主张的人。”

“那好可惜。”年轻略带油滑的嗓音惋惜道。

“带回去！”

后脑勺挨了重重的一击，黑暗就此降临。等到意识重回躯体的时候，四周显现出来的是铁链的轮廓和锋利的钩齿。这里是神殿下的囚牢，Zélarena知道自己出不去了，她挣扎着起身，疼痛像绳索一样缠绕着身体，叫最轻微的动作也变得困难。

“你醒了。”Sauron冰冷的嗓音笔直地传进脑海，“为什么要背叛我？你曾给过我最初的同情，难道那些都后悔了吗？Amandil一家在哪，告诉我？”

“你觉得会吗？” Zélarena回答着这个看不见的影子，“时间让我看清了你只是敌人。”

“那我们就没什么可谈的了。”Sauron自黑暗中一晃而过，像个透明的幽灵，他的发尾飘扬起来，带出几颗火星，闪烁了一下便消失不见。黑暗彻底占据这个密闭的空间，连先前的光也被吸纳殆尽。Zélarena看不见任何东西，双眼犹如盲人。渐渐地，她感到自己被烦躁和恐惧包围，渴望光明和自由。

“我会满足你的，这是你的选择。”那个看不见的人躲在她身边说话。

隐约的红光从下方传来，Zélarena感到了灼热。猩红的影子照亮了围困她的监牢，也推翻了她之前所有的认识——这里并不是神庙的地牢，而是一个巨大的铁笼，被厚重的铁板包围，就悬挂在神庙的顶端。如今，Sauron打开了那些铁板，将铁笼缓慢地沉入下方燃烧地火的深坑中。

温度陡然升高，缕缕热气从下方蒸腾而上，每一道都将可怕的温度赋予那些漆黑的铁板。热度很快透过鞋子传至脚底，灼痛难当，Zélarena不得不跳起一段痛苦的祭舞，抵消热度对足底的折磨。温度还在升高，滴落的汗水在铁板上发出‘嗞嗞’的响声，每一滴都留下一块盐渍。很快，汗水便不再流出，皮肤开始渗出大量油脂，裂出道道血丝。

铁笼边缘的部分已然开始发红，而皮肤上渗出的油脂亦开始冒出袅袅青烟。汗毛卷曲起来，同头发一样在高温中迅速焦枯，散发着灼烧的臭气。忽然，一缕明火从她左臂上方喷出，像一条贪婪的舌头舔舐着一切可供燃烧的部分——衣物、油脂、皮肤、肌肉——急促的舞步瞬间变成凄厉的尖叫。仅仅数个心跳之间，火焰便完全包围了她，吞噬着一切，撕裂着一切。

这具身体，从血液开始沸腾，翻涌着炸裂血管，组织，以及内脏。疼痛一瞬间淡去，什么都不存在了，她听见了头骨崩裂的声音。黑暗，黑暗再次围拢上来，还有寒冷。她发现自己正穿过神庙深谙的厅堂，朝高处飘去。下方那个还燃烧着火焰的焦黑人形就是父母给予的肉体，如今它将尘归尘，土归土，回归造就它的这个世界的物质。

你自由了，Zélarena，她感到一丝欣喜，不再留恋地抬头向上望去。慢慢地，白色变为蓝色，蓝色又为黑色所代替，黑色又重新为白光刺透……

她窥见了世界之外的黑暗，以及黑暗之后的光明，那闪烁着灿烂光华的神圣之地。

 

 


	64. 尾声  引路者（The  Guide）

Pelóri（佩罗瑞）山脉的群峰倾倒的时候，他就悬停在翻起巨大波涛的Belegaer（贝烈盖尔海）上方。

来自海底深处的断裂声‘吱吱嘎嘎’地呻吟着，就像一根无法负重的屋梁担上了最后一方石块，逐渐垮塌。海面凹陷下去，然后移动，旋转，显出一个可怖的孔隙，起先它只有一艘船那么长，但是数个心跳之后，它的身姿急速显现。

巨大的漩涡撕裂了水面，发出轰响。它吸纳着周遭的一切，仿佛一张不知满足的巨口，吞噬任何所及之物。随着扩大，这道裂隙逐渐向南北伸展，横贯整个世界。火焰自裂隙深处吐出，遇上倾泻而下的海水后爆炸声阵阵，激起大片白雾，一直上升到太阳的位置，叫那火球也模糊一片。

你终于还是插手了，‘Ilúvatar’。引路者冷漠地看着那道不断扩大的裂缝正贪婪地吞没着Pharazôn庞大的舰队，百桨巨舰在倾入深渊的那刻不过像钓饵鱼一般细渺，摇晃了一下便消失不见。风声和涛声湮没了惨嚎，世界开始破碎，扭曲，重新熔铸。

轰鸣声响彻天际，水与火正演绎着一副难以想象的壮观景象。巨大的断层由上至下，一直贯穿地心。浓烟自那些燃烧于地底深处的熔岩上传出，带来阵阵硫磺气味。引路者俯身向下，靠近那道可怕的裂隙。刚刚还遮盖海面的庞大舰队消失了，而Aman（阿曼）——蒙福者的土地——已经完全从世界的母体上脱离出来，向上浮动，在Eru意志的引导下飘向远方。

裂口仍然不断扩大，更多的陆地和大海倾覆下深渊，激起漫天水雾。火炎、冰寒交融一处，仿佛宏伟的弦乐，演绎着死亡之舞。裂隙上方，乌云翻滚，雷声轰鸣，无数道闪电如同暴雨倾泻而下，不时穿透深谙的云层，发出耀眼的蓝光。

又是一声巨响，地动山摇，Meneltarma（米涅塔玛山）喷吐出浓烟和烈火，烟尘直冲云霄，连空气也在这强力的重压下形成飓风，向四周急速扩张。捆缚Elenna（埃伦纳）岛的根基在断口的冲击下崩溃了，慢慢向深渊滑落，仿佛落入水中的盐块，一点点破碎离析。

城市、村庄、房屋、街道、植物、家畜……所有的一切都被涌起的巨浪吞没，亦或者断裂成无数碎片掉落进深不见底的鸿渊。海浪追逐着四散奔逃的人们，不论身份，不问贫富，不辨年龄，统统揽进怀抱，推向死亡。美貌的少女，垂暮的老者，幼稚的孩童，Elenna岛上的居民尖叫着，哭喊着，挣扎在高达一千尺的巨浪中，像海面的泡沫一般消散。

引路者从中找到了Sauron的身影——神庙在他上方坍塌，好像松脆的饼干一般被碾成粉末。而他同那些凡人一样，在咆哮的漩涡中沉浮扑打，试图改变形体的姿态冲出困境。但那力量实在太强大了，它们拖拽着，压制着他的肉体，仿佛一条牢不可破的枷锁紧紧束缚着他，把他拽向深渊。

引路者想靠得更近一点儿，但是很快又退缩回去，因为激流上方的空气也形成了漩涡，如同看不见的岩石壁垒般坚硬。

挣扎了一阵之后，Sauron筋疲力尽地沉了下去，他的银发就像流淌于海面的月光被吸进了深深的鸿沟，转瞬即逝。如果他完全被吞没进深渊，就会永远困在那下面，锁进地基组成的牢笼，再也无法得见天日，直到世界破碎之时……就在引路者如此思考的时候，一阵黑色的旋风从深渊底部升起，裹挟着某个闪着金色光芒的物体直冲上高空。堕落的Maia抛弃了他眷恋的形体，仅仅携带着力量的根本离开深渊。

刚离开危险之地，他就抓住一片乌云，用其包裹住自身，充作临时的肉体。

不愿就此退出吗？还是，有什么无法舍弃的东西？引路者微微升高自己的位置，俯瞰着已经大半沉入海中的Elenna，Meneltarma像一根针尖竖立于咆哮的大海中。山尖下，仍有一小块可供立足的土地，上面爬满了避难的人群，Númenor的王后Tar- Míriel（米瑞尔）和她的侍女Terila（特瑞拉）也在上面，正奋力向山巅爬去。她们的额头都沾有血迹，想必是一路拜伏而来。

祈祷仍在继续，可是冰冷的浪花却听不见这哀求，无情地吞蚀着狭小的避难地。一些人在浪头扑来的时候落进水中，接着便永远消失。Míriel站在她们的最上方，祈祷者在她的周围组成了一堵墙，用自己的肩膀推着她向上爬。

“求您，原谅，他们，尊敬的，唯一者。”狂风将这样的呼号斩成千段万段，冲刷进倾泻入深渊的巨大轰响声中，无从寻觅。

又一个浪头扑来，扯住了侍女Terila的裙摆，那女孩在完全没入水中之前，奋力将Míriel推上高处的台阶。

“陛下快走！”她仅仅来得及喊出这句话，就迅速淹没不见。

只剩下Míriel一个人了，狂风吹散了她的头发，拉扯着她的裙摆来回翻折，乌云在她周围翻滚，大海在她耳边咆哮。“宽恕！”她大叫着“宽恕！”奋力向山顶的圣坛爬去。可是风比她更疾，浪比她更高，冰冷的海水在她面前泛着白沫，吟诵着无数亡魂的低语。

“宽恕恕恕恕恕恕恕恕！”她奋力高呼。但是下一刻，风的哀鸣便湮没了她的呼救声。狂澜困住了她，将她卷进海中，但是那句呼喊却被风带去了远方，带到引路者面前，又向西方传去。

宽恕恕恕恕恕恕恕恕恕恕恕恕恕恕恕恕恕恕恕……伴随着这最后的哀泣，Númenor完全沉入海中。海水翻腾着，掀起一堵堵巨浪，仿佛一道道水墙像中土岸边拍去。

一切都结束了，命运的引路者举目四眺，寻找着灾难下的幸存者。他看见了驰骋于浪尖的Elendil（埃伦迪尔）家族——他们一直等待着希望离开的人，直到最后——是Manwë（曼维）的风让他们脱离了深渊的巨大吸力，跳出漩涡。此刻，那九艘大船就像是起伏于浪涛间的一片树叶，被风和水玩弄于股掌间，一会儿冲上浪尖，一会儿跌入深谷，好似长了翅膀的海鸟。

风之主，你还是怜悯于Amandil的境遇，伸出了援手么？引路者向西望去，目光穿透乌云，Valar之首正站在Taniquetil（塔尼奎提尔）的山巅，星光在他头顶闪耀。他们目光瞬间相接，引路者向着Arda之王微微颌首。我毁灭了他的肉体，把灵魂带出世界，但是你仍然听见了他的心声，去帮助他的家族，是知道将要发生的一切么？他突然向下倾身，因为海啸的速度实在太快，渐渐追赶上了Elendil的大船。我是否该帮助他们呢？引路者将这个意识传递给风之主。

风在他四周打起漩涡，带来Arda之王的旨意。引路者牵引着这股力量，猛地俯冲下去，将几艘船从海面拎起。一片狂风暴雨之中，九艘木船仿佛飞翔在一条看不见的云路上，朝着中土挺进，其中四艘随着风暴驶向北方，另外五艘则笔直地冲进Anduin（安督因）河口。

当Elendil——驶向北方的航船脱离灾难，重获平安的时候，群山和大海都听见了他的宣言：“Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta（我越过大海，来到中土，我和我的子嗣将居住此地，直到世界末日。）”

风暴逐渐平息，灾难终于过去。平静的海面上，天之柱Meneltarma像根纤细的针尖探出海面，无数灵魂从海底升起，围绕着它转圈，像灯光下飞舞的夜蛾一般，不停地旋转，旋转，向着高处升去。他们要去很远的地方了，远到云彩够不着，星星照不到，就连Valar也无从知晓。

引路者飞到了这些灵魂的最前端，为他们指引方向，衣摆掠过云与风。自从Ilúvatar的孩子们苏醒以来，一直都是他带着他们来到世界，但是离开的，唯有凡人。引路者并不会为此感觉到悲哀，死亡在他眼中就像旅行一样平静。渐渐的，云被甩在了身后，连Varda的星星也落到了脚下。灵魂之河就在眼前流淌，它闪烁着无数的色彩，也似乎什么都不存在。

“我这次是不是做得太过了。”有个声音飘进引路者的思想，拦住他的脚步。

“您后悔了？”他上升到河流之上，脚下，无数灵魂窃窃私语。

“有些东西一直在偏离我的预计。”那声音继续述说，它是从三个环绕在一起，有着三重色彩的光环中发出来的，引路者在他的面前显得黯淡而渺小。当他靠近灵魂之河的时候，河水开始喧嚣，发出阵阵乐声，就像海浪发出涛声。“这次偏离的代价有些大。”

“您知道我从来不计代价的。”引路者回答，“就像我自身一样，原本就是一个代价。”

沉默虏获了一切。‘唯一者’Eru转过身，朝着虚空之境走去，引路者紧跟在他身后，就像月亮追逐太阳一样。光辉渐渐淡去，黑影重叠而来，虚空之中，一切皆无，连光辉也会很快散失，被虚无吞没。在最深的，最空寂的广博之地，一个影子微微挪动了一下，比虚空更空虚，比黑暗更黯黑，它的中间，是一双金色的竖直瞳孔，凌厉而冷酷。

引路者直视那双眼瞳的扫视，露出渴望的眼神。“如果说不惜代价是一种美德的话，他应该是最舍得的那一个吧？”

Eru点头轻笑。

“那是因为他并不知道这代价的真相，以及付出一切后获得的最终结果。”‘唯一者’轻语，“他追寻‘需要被藏匿的秘密’，却不知道‘影藏’本身才是保护。”

引路者低下头，面孔为光芒掩盖。“他更不会知道，他苦苦追寻的‘点’的封印曾经落入他的手中，在他的监牢里呆过一段时间。以及他的选择，‘点’早已默许——当他经历死亡，一无所有之时，便会成为‘点’的一部分。”

“想要获得一切必先放弃所有，他终会明白的……我们回去吧，Ashuer（阿述尔）。”

“遵命。”引路者侧过头，像个顽皮的孩子那样做了个鬼脸，但是他并没有和一同Eru返回永恒大殿，而是坐在Arda的外面，看着那小小的王国。

他在写一本书，用一个神灵的方式记述这一切，和Valar所知的有很大的不同。当这一切完成的时候，他把它丢向那个比针尖还要小的世界。那本书像一颗流星，闪烁了一会儿就看不见了，也许，它落在了一个哈拉德人的手中，亦或者是一个东方人，谁知道呢？

当他刚刚完成这个举动的时候，Eru 出现在他身后。“你为什么要这么做，Ashuer？这可不是你职责的范畴。”

“难道这一切不是事实么，阿叔。”引路者调皮地笑了一下，起身跳进世界，化作一道影，消失不见。

                                                         ——The End——

2016/1/8

 


End file.
